


Слепое пятно

by Two_from_Hell



Series: Слепое пятно [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Date, Businessmen, Chatting & Messaging, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family Secrets, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mystery, Novel, Other, Past Child Abuse, Plot, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Psychology, Reality, Romance, Secret Identity, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Humor, Thriller, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 225,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_from_Hell/pseuds/Two_from_Hell
Summary: Санкт-Петербург, 2017 год. Антон Горячев — обычный и даже вполне счастливый парень: у него есть лучшие друзья, любимая работа и экстремальные увлечения. А еще — сложные отношения с прекрасным полом, из-за которых в жизни Антона порой возникают небольшие проблемы. Но в один прекрасный день старый приятель приносит рецепт от всех бед, а в руки падает крайне удачный контракт. Стоит быть осмотрительнее: смелые решения могут втянуть в клубок то ли корпоративных, то ли семейных интриг...
Series: Слепое пятно [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924843
Kudos: 12





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство имен, ситуаций, названий, брендов, а также описание особенностей работы государственных служб являются вымышленными. Все совпадения случайны. Мы не преследуем цель высмеять или оскорбить какие-либо взгляды, ценности, религиозные убеждения и т. д., мы просто описываем персонажей, каждый из которых может иметь свое мнение, как и окружающие нас самих люди.
> 
> Это первая часть цикла, объединенного действующими лицами, миром и ситуацией. Сюжет построен таким образом, что каждая его часть существует абсолютно самостоятельно. Во всяком случае, мы попытались так сделать. Можно прочитать их все по порядку или пропустить отдельные. Но поймете ли вы в таком случае глубину трагедии, которую мы постарались отразить — вопрос.
> 
> В процессе публикации части будут выходить в том порядке, в котором мы сами их задумали и писали. Вы можете следовать за нами, а можете исследовать работу самостоятельно. Мы будем благодарны за любой отклик и внимание.
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ! Работа к настоящему моменту уже закончена. Главы выходят еженедельно.

Ночной Невский торжественно сиял яркими огнями. Уличные фонари и вывески магазинов, баров, клубов сливались в один пестрый пожар — мощный и праздничный на фоне темной северной ночи. Таким Петербург мог стать только зимой. Блистательный, тихий после новогодних праздников, но неизменно волшебный — город творцов и поэтов, чопорных стариков и прогрессивной молодежи… О, эти люди — самые лучшие люди — должны были жить в нем, дышать его воздухом. Наверное, они действительно в нем и жили, и дышали. А если не такие люди, то хоть какие-то. Какие придется…

Только этим словосочетанием Антон Горячев и мог окрестить себя и своих друзей. Вчетвером они сидели за столиком на балконе, под которым раскинулся шумный бар.

— Вчера написал Влад, он из Амстердама вернулся. Типа срочно встретиться надо. Херни всякой насмотрелся, небось, рассказывать будет... — перекрикивая громкую музыку с улыбкой от уха до уха, клонился к Антону через стол Леха Котков. Ну вот только взглянешь на Леху — лицом почти Маяковский; а на деле — хозяин одного из самых популярных ночных клубов на Васильевском острове.

— Что тебе «херня», то Владу… — перебила его сидящая рядом Алена. Само собой, она знала, кому и что — все-таки не последней известности, уверяли отдельные паблики, женский блогер. Впрочем, какая связь у обстоятельных постов о красоте, отношениях и модных книгах с Владом, чтобы Аленино мнение вообще считалось, — стоило хорошо подумать.

— То Владу очень крутая херня, ну! Что ж вы на больное давите!

— Ну нет, Антон! — заржал Леха. — Мы, конечно, в близких отношениях, но не в таких, чтобы хоть кто-то из нас на твое «больное» давил…

Чтобы окончательно доказать, что и в Питере жили именно такие люди, какие придется, следовало оговориться: уже целый месяц у Антона болела вовсе не душа, не сердце, не открытая рана разбитой любви… Некий анахроничный лирик описал бы беду этого «пока еще не тридцатилетнего!» мужа как-то так: «В день тридцатый проснулся он от звона горестного тяжелых ятер своих медно-багряных…» Горячев говорил проще:

— Я тебя прошу, близкое ты мое отношение, еще раз намекни — и я словлю твою тощую задницу, словлю и выебу. На безбабье, Леха, и Леха сгодится.

— Зная твои вкусы... Невероятный комплимент от тебя, — хихикал Котков. В следующую секунду ему пришлось закрыться ладонями и уворачиваться от летящей в него оливки. Алена деликатно молчала, поджимая пухлые розовые губки.

— А может, тебе и впрямь вместо девушки какого-нибудь другого Леху еще подыскать, а? Ты уж извини, но с последнего раза я бы на месте любой даже самой глупой курочки трижды бы подумала, чтобы с тобой…

О том, как именно и надо ли вообще связываться с Антоном, думать и правда стоило — старые друзья об этом точно знали. Алена, очень давняя бывшая девушка Горячева, и вовсе не понаслышке. Они втроем с Лехой были знакомы с первого курса университета — то есть уже лет десять, — успели отметиться и лучшими качествами, и отличиться в самом худшем положении. У кого какие грешки, а Антон еще с тех пор в любой знакомой компании слыл последним сексистом. Амбициозный, самоуверенный (типичное представление о «мужике»), холеный и в хорошей физической форме (идеализированное), — он бы находился в самом топе среди «каких придется» жителей Питера по критерию «кандидат в мужья», если бы не его патологически потребительское и предвзятое отношение к представительницам так называемого прекрасного пола. Даже долгая дружба с Аленой и ее постоянное присутствие на «мужских тусовках» объяснялись вовсе не тем, что она уже давно встречалась с Котковым, который бы ее приводил, — нет, просто для Антона, умудрившись остаться его подругой после былых опытов, она со временем превратилась в эдакого пацана в юбке. Милое личико, акриловые ноготки, безупречные луки? Ни одной из этих характеристик Горячев не представил бы ее новым знакомым. Аленин пресс-кит выглядел так: «Однажды нас тормознул какой-то Ашот с братками во дворах — ковылял назад с перцовым баллоном в жопе. Она его так отхуесосила, что у нас уже два года в районе Лиговского ни одного хача…»

Ах, конечно, Антон был еще и ксенофобом, и гомофобом, и хамом, и грубияном, но от этого он, по крайней мере, не страдал сам. Все компенсировалось мужественным профилем, накачанным торсом, многолетними занятиями борьбой и успешным портфолио в сфере PR. Во всяком случае Горячев так думал. И верил, что с бабами ему это тоже поможет. Помогало. До первого, второго, максимум — третьего секса. А секса он хотел до жути часто.


	2. I

#####  **_23.01. Понедельник. Первое собеседование_ **

«Лех, как в клубе дела? =) Никого нового не приметил?» — типично вопрошал Антон в мессенджере после выходных.

«Хан Горячев за своей данью явился? Ну, Вова какую-то новую компанию чикуль притащил, но тут, во-первых, все равно общие знакомые, во-вторых — он это на свои нужды… Лучше сам приходи на неделе, кого-нибудь и присмотришь.))»

Антон в ответ только «большой палец вверх» кинул в чат. Особенно расслабляться сейчас не следовало — за окном серел понедельник, а значит, пора было превратить русые вихры во вменяемую укладку, отгладить рубашку и брюки, убедиться, что джемпер отвиселся — и вперед, к десяти утра в какой-то офис к какому-то новому заказчику, который еще в пятницу прислал письмо с предложением о сотрудничестве. Тогда Антон, впрочем, был слишком занят сборами на тусовку, чтобы запомнить больше, чем «косметический бренд» и «продвижение новой линейки». А пока у него было около сорока минут на метро, чтобы все прочитать.

Стройное здание бизнес-центра подпирало тяжелую грозовую тучу макушкой, насаживая ее на тонкий шпиль, и выглядело даже угрожающе на фоне украшенного к праздникам города. Компания Nature's Touch находилась на предпоследнем — девятом — этаже и занимала всю предоставленную арендодателем площадь, включающую в себя широкий зацикленный коридор с административной стойкой и штук десять кабинетов с тонированными стеклянными дверьми. Антона встретила секретарша — и тот приветствовал ее самым сдержанным из бесконечно голодных оскалов; девушка в начале пути своей фертильности (судя по «избыточно» обремененному лицу), мило улыбнувшись, вежливо поинтересовалась поводом посещения и направила гостя по нужному вектору движения. Ее внешний вид сливался с окружающей атмосферой: невероятно чистым глянцевым полом молочного цвета, стенами с декоративной штукатуркой в тон — им же сверкали редкие гирлянды, и только черные вставки в интерьер делали свое дело акцентами. Точно как и стрелки на серых и совершенно глупых глазах секретарши. Антон не успел добраться в одиночестве до кабинета номер семь, как перед ним выросла очередная представительница прекрасной части человечества: молодая женщина с волосами пшеничного цвета, собранными в тугой пучок, и синими глазами. Темные и хитрые, они смотрели на Горячева с насмешкой, вопреки совершенно сдержанному строгому костюму винного цвета, который выгодно подчеркивал светлую кожу, да выражению лица. 

— Здравствуйте, — без капли сомнения во взгляде и жестах поздоровался Антон. Держался он так, словно заранее знал на все сто процентов, насколько важным гостем является.

— Антон Горячев? — улыбнулась блондинка, кривя бледные тонкие губы, а после протянула руку для рукопожатия. Кисть была облачена в невесомую тканевую перчатку. Антон дернул бровью — не любил он здороваться с женщинами вот так, но правила делового общения, увы, в настоящих обстоятельствах обязывали его. Горячев ответил, но быстро и снисходительно. — Меня зовут Елена Денисовна Богданова. Я заместитель директора Nature's Touch, и сегодня вы будете вести переговоры со мной, так как главный находится в отъезде. Пройдемте, — женщина повела рукой в направлении кабинета и уверенно зашагала первой. Елена оказалась обладательницей не только высокого роста, который навскидку составлял метр восемьдесят с лишним, но и недюжинной наглости, ибо при этом она еще и носила довольно смелую шпильку, ровняясь с Антоном точно в макушку. — Вы прочитали про новую линейку товаров, которую мы запускаем? — они добрались до двери, что легко открылась по велению женской ручки. В переговорной посередине стоял светлый стол, а на нем — пробники и декоративная елочка... Опять бежевая. — Это уходовая косметика для городской жительницы, которая создана в содружестве с корейскими фирмами и в традициях европейского стремления к натуральности. Мы знаем, данные принципы сейчас на пике популярности, но так как вектор нашей продукции до этого был немного иным, узконаправленным, нам необходима поддержка толкового человека, — Елена предложила Антону стул одним движением руки, а после одарила его хитрой ухмылкой, — с правильными связями.

— О, — Антон развалился на сиденье, с хлопком кидая на стол рядом ноутбук-трансформер и папку. Он чувствовал, что здесь его пытаются взять в оборот, но эта Елена не знала, на кого напала! Потому что уже слова «я заместитель» и «главный в отъезде» звучали для Горячева как сигнал к действию. Ни одна женщина не могла его окрутить. А вот он планировал воспользоваться ситуацией и выжать из нее максимум выгоды. — Ну, с правильными связями — это вы верно подметили. Я занимаюсь продвижением преимущественно брендов женской одежды и косметики уже четыре года, что вы, разумеется, знаете… И про новую линейку товаров я, разумеется, прочитал, но стандартный пресс-кит — оставим для краткой справки. Мой конек — это SMM и паблисити, так что я задам вам первый вопрос, на который всегда хочу получить не только положительный, но и развернутый ответ. — И вот Антон уже вооружен включенным ноутбуком, а взгляд направлен прямо на Елену. Ну, не совсем прямо, если говорить о глазах. Потому что Горячев успел оценить и длинные ноги, и узкий вырез на юбке, и открытое чистое лицо… И только потом — прямо. Уже точно. — Пользовались ли вы вашей косметикой сами и, если да, насколько долго? Как эффект?

Елена лишь тонко улыбнулась на вопрос, когда блуждающий, что могильные огоньки, взгляд вновь остановился на ее лице. Она поправила выбившуюся прядь волос изящным движением пальцев, и стало понятно, что в перчатках женщина ходит не первый год; после села на стол напротив Горячева, закинув ногу на ногу. Явно показывала, кто здесь хозяин и платит деньги. 

— Конечно. Мне тридцать четыре, а выгляжу я так свежо, что мужчины позволяют себе в моем присутствии фривольное поведение даже в деловой обстановке. — Елена нагнулась, прикладывая к лицу ладонь, словно скрываясь от кого-то, и зашептала. — И это они меня еще обнаженной не видели. Там, — блондинка указала свободной рукой на тело, — еще лучше. 

Антон стиснул зубы так, что аж желваки заходили. Он совершенно точно был не из тех, кого легко вогнать в краску — и вовсе не в смущении было дело. Уж чего он не ожидал, так это подобной саморекламы! Кто-то на его месте, возможно, возмутился бы, но все самообладание Горячева ушло на то, чтобы подавить сигналы предательски отзывчивого тела, которое явно относилось к женщинам лояльнее, чем его обладатель. Успокоил он себя в конце концов тем, что смог, казалось, достойно проигнорировать провокацию.

Елена тем временем уже в полный голос добавила: 

— И все это благодаря нашей косметике. Более того, в корпоративной этике Nature's Touch предусматривается обязательное использование продукции сотрудниками фирмы. Мы — и есть лицо компании, вы можете убедиться в качестве, когда я проведу вам экскурсию. А также мы собираемся запустить мужскую линейку, но пока у нас есть только унисекс-версия. Не хотите попробовать, Антон, чтобы выглядеть так же безупречно? — заулыбалась Елена, а из-под ресниц сверкнул вызов наглости Горячева. Мол, хочешь оспорить — попробуй.

— Намекаете на то, что я выгляжу небезупречно? — вырулил Антон вновь и криво ухмыльнулся. И вот он уже отводит глаза, перелистывает содержимое папки, делает какие-то отметки на полях… (Уж не о вызывающем ли поведении замдиректора?) В корпоративной борьбе главным умением было цепляться к словам. И только эта самая борьба сейчас занимала его больше, чем запах женских духов и тонкий вырез рубашки.

— Намекаю на то, что мы разносторонняя компания с полным пакетом услуг и хорошей выручкой, а вы должны быть в нас заинтересованы и очень нравиться мне, — с давлением на последнее слово произнесла Елена, поднимаясь и выискивая папку с необходимыми ей документами. Она обогнула стол, чтобы оказаться в конечном счете за спиной у Горячева. — Ну так что, вы считаете нас выгодными? Ведь вы же знаете, процент от продаж тем хорош, что чем больше их родимых, тем толще ваш карман. Сегодня я хочу получить ваше согласие, показать вам составленный договор, услышать программу, которая нас ожидает. А на неделе я приглашу вас побеседовать с нашим прямым руководством. И там вы условитесь об окончательных цифрах. Лев, к сожалению, не любит находиться здесь, у него есть особенное корпоративное здание. Я предоставлю вам адрес. — Перед Антоном мягко опустились черновики договоров в двух экземплярах с едва различимым логотипом компании. — Ознакомьтесь, — улыбнулась Елена и двинулась дальше, обратно в поле зрения Горячева.

«Ей я должен нравиться, видите ли, — вздыхал про себя Антон. — Ох, как я ей понравлюсь... Я ей так понравлюсь, что потом знать не будет, где ей проводить больше времени!».

— Вот как только мы договоримся о цифрах — я стану судить о выгодах, — отрезал Горячев, утыкаясь в бумаги. Зрачки раздраженно бегали по строчкам. — Что касается программы — у меня давняя доверенная база. Бьюти-блоги на различных платформах, топовые городские СМИ Петербурга и Москвы. Для масштабных кампаний я организую связи с зарубежными представителями. Полагаю, для вашего хорошего портфолио пригодится также участие в косметических выставках и конференциях, а если уж вы организуете на какой-нибудь из них выступление ведущего технолога компании, то… — Антон поднял взгляд на Елену и цокнул языком с осознанием своей подкованности. — Само собой, мы при необходимости также предоставляем услуги дизайна упаковки, размещаем рекламу на разных платформах и так далее. Все здесь.

Горячев в ответ протянул ей свою подборку.

— Здесь список моих услуг и каналов по вашей отрасли и потребностям, а также прайс. Само собой, к моменту встречи с руководством мы обоюдно проработаем окончательный план. Я готов к сотрудничеству. Ну а теперь… — Антон бросил еще один взгляд на стол и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Если для того, чтобы я вам понравился, нужно попробовать вашу продукцию — так и быть, я готов.

— Хм, — Елена приняла всю документацию, быстро определила ее в папку и задумчиво посмотрела на Антона. — Так и быть, я могу вызвать наших специалистов, они окажут вам весь спектр услуг. Хотите? — блондинка призывно подняла брови и решительно взяла телефон. — Выщипают лишние волоски на лице, освежающую маску с мятой нанесут… Главное, чтобы на правильное место нанесли, вы им уточните.

«Выщипают… Что? Правильное место?..»

Антон только и смог, что горестно взвыть внутри себя. Презентации, увы, так и не сложилось. А несчастным специалистам, двум девушкам, пришлось выслушивать целую лекцию о том, каким должен быть настоящий мужской уход и что они могут передать это руководству компании, пока те не выпустили чего неверного в еще не существующей мужской линейке.

#####  **_26.01. Четверг. Встреча с Владом_ **

До четверга Антон занимался тем, что уже прицельно составлял план пиар-кампании для бренда. Елена осталась в воображении огромным угрюмым пятном: мало того, что Горячев составил о ней мнение как об одной из тех бизнес-сучек, которые лежат под начальником, а потому позволяют себе борзеть, так еще и ее шикарная («Нормальная, — исправлялся Антон, — Нормальная».) внешность никак не оставляла шальную фантазию. С понедельника по среду в порно-меню пиарщика были исключительно офисные сюжеты, и от невозможности куда-то себя деть под конец он почти впал в отчаяние. Одна надежда была на следующий понедельник — именно тогда назначил встречу главбосс Nature’s Touch. Вот уж кто мог оценить по достоинству и без бабьей предвзятости Антонову работу, а не эффект мятной маски на его лице…

«Сука эта Богданова. И чего она мне тело свое втюхивать стала? Или они на такой основе договора заключают?» — вертел в голове Горячев за ужином, чувствуя, как его почти мутит от нереализованной агрессии. Вдруг пиликнул смартфон. Пришло сообщение от контакта «Извращенец»...

_«Антоха! Я тут недалеко от тебя, не хочешь приютить старого бродягу и напоить чем горяченьким? 8))»_

_«Как всегда, внезапен. =)_ — набрал Антон в ответ. — _Заходи!»_

Влад Вовин — тот, что из Амстердама вернулся — и правда прекрасно подпадал под описание «как снег на голову». В буквальном смысле. В последний раз он выбелил волосы до идеального цвета белоснежной принтерной бумаги, а месяц назад, сообщив об этом только постфактум, укатил в Голландию. Он был самым давнишним другом Антона — с первого класса школы они сидели за соседними партами, и это еще тогда был пацан, которого большинство учителей считали, мягко говоря, «особенным». Влад отличался эксцентричностью и непостоянством. Экстерном закончил химфак — чтобы в результате уйти в какую-то невменяемую творческую тусовку, открывать социальные арт-проекты, путешествовать и просто маяться дурью. А еще он наедался за счет Антона при любой возможности и был главным источником приключений на задницу. Причем Вовин никогда не устраивал никаких пранков: он только с небывалым профессионализмом втюхивал самую невероятную ересь, и всякий, кто слушал его, словно договор с дьяволом заключал… Но этим он людям и нравился. В тех случаях, когда они не считали его пришельцем и не пытались сжечь на костре.

— Здорово, извращуга-путешественник! — стиснул Антон в своих лапищах тощего и длинного Влада прямо на пороге. Тот казался одной тонкой костью, утопающей в безразмерном пуховике кислотного цвета. — Ну чего? Где моя марихуана? Где тюльпаны? Где девочки в латексе? Сувениры где, Влад?!

— Сувениры я сожрал, пока ехал сюда. Поверь мне, девочки в латексе — это как курица гриль… — заржал в голос Влад, отталкиваясь от объятий. — Корми меня теперь. Я очень хочу жрать, пить и все такое, а я тебе могу рассказать такую вещь… Такую вещь. Такую! А учитывая, что ты заговорил о бабах раньше, чем я вошел, тебе это может понадобиться… Хе-хе.

Влад разделся, качественно раскидал свою одежду, самостоятельно и совершенно без стеснения залез в холодильник. Повисел в нем недолго. И закрыл дверцу с бесконечно скучным лицом. 

— Ты ешь дерьмо, которое едят альпийские козочки. Ты тоже срешь кружочками и мало? Из вкусного у тебя только протеин, — прискорбным тоном сообщил Вовин, закатывая глаза так эстетично, что «Крик» Мунка, казалось, предстал перед Антоном в своем живом воплощении.

— С каких пор тебя интересует, кто как срет?.. — еле давил смешки Антон. — Не давай моей фантазии разыграться! А я сегодня кормлю тебя постным стейком из говядины, салатом и гречкой. Идет? Чего-кого горячего хочешь? Ну и давай рассказывай уже, пока я тебе накрываю!

— Интересно, а что будет, если козочку накормить стейком из говядины?.. — Влад опустился на стул и долго смотрел в потолок, перед тем как вернуться в реальный мир. Мир без коз, которые едят стейк. — Хотя этот твой стейк на сухой сковородке в целом и похож на траву… Горячего хочу — чаю. У тебя хоть сахар есть, агрессивное ты травоядное? Так что там я тебе хотел рассказать… А! Я тут такое узнал. Такое узнал! — Влад держал паузу еще какое-то время, а затем заговорщически наклонился к столу: — У нас тут недавно обнаружилась одна контора, которая якобы оказывает психологическую помощь. А на деле — секс-услуги! — заржал в голос Вовин, хлопнув себя по бедру. — Прикинь? Я решил, что тебя заинтересует… такая… «психологическая помощь».

— В смысле? Это что, нелегальщина какая-то? — Антон только на это и смог отреагировать. Сперва слово «секс» заставило его забыть все тирады про коз, а потом и сама постановка вопроса. — И вообще, Влад, ты же знаешь, я по проституткам — это нет, это же зашквар полный. Может, в Амстердаме у тебя с этим все ок было, но тут…

— Нет, все легально, очень чисто и люди там в восторге. Заключается контракт с полным перечнем правил, все дела… Даже платят, если тебе что-то не понравится. Там кто-то творит всякие странные вещи… руками, — Влад пошло-пьяно заулыбался, словно до этого пил, не просыхая, три недели. И Антон — это единственная бутылка минералки в доме, полном женщин с сушняком. — Но два условия. Ты сам должен понравиться — это раз. Два — нельзя разглашать тайну. Как в «Бойцовском клубе», сечешь? Первое правило, все дела… — Здесь взгляд Влада потух, и он о чем-то крепко задумался, зависнув в заговорщическом положении. 

— И ты его сейчас нарушил? Или это реферальная программа? Влад, скажи честно, ты меня наебываешь? — Антон включил драму — не всерьез, конечно. Хотя по поведению Вовина никогда нельзя было понять — разыгрывает он или нет. К сожалению или счастью, по опыту Горячева Влад зачастую был серьезен. — А если нет — ты там сам был, выходит?

— Не-не, я там не был! Зачем мне… — задумчиво сообщил Влад. — Но слышал отзывы от разгоряченных молодых мужчин очень хорошие. А, да, любят там в основном мужчин. Или только мужчин… Не знаю… Но руки там точно женские. Да ладно тебе, Антох. С другой стороны, за нарушение договора там платят хорошие деньги, значит не палево. И порно со своим участием никто ни разу нигде не встречал. У тебя все равно баб нет, не выебывайся, ты всех уже без хуя заебал. Будь как коза, которая ест стейк из говядины. Просто принимай жизнь и события, которые проходят через тебя, — декларировал Вовин, плавно разводя в воздухе руками, как даосский монах. — Ешь и какай кружочками.

— Господи, иди, пожалуйста, на хуй… — вздохнул Антон и закатил глаза. А потом перед Вовиным на стол бухнула полная тарелка и чашка заваренного чая. Была надежда, что на сытый желудок удастся вытянуть что-то помимо мутных слухов. — Влад, я еще раз спрошу, по-другому. Ты ж знаешь, я не люблю палево всякое, притоны какие-то. У тебя хоть из нормальных знакомых туда кто-то ходил? Или ты мне по приколу предлагаешь?

— Ну вот так сразу бы! Правильный вопрос, — Влад кивнул на подношение, — и будет тебе правильный ответ. Да, — Вовин заложил за щеку лакомый кусок пищи и тут же попросил еще соли, — мой хороший знакомый туда ходил. Хороший и очень чистоплотный чел, — он запнулся, взглянув на Антона критически. — Куда чистоплотнее тебя с твоим «триста баб в один год без регистрации и смс», между прочим! Пошел туда по приколу, понравилось, проходил долго. Могу скинуть контакты его, чтобы пообщаться. Или сразу заведения, чтобы записаться, пока они набор не закрыли. А то ты тут тормозишь сидишь.

Горячев вздохнул еще раз. Он был почти готов обижаться на Влада с этими его упреками — а с другой стороны, с ним ни во что опасное влезать ни разу не приходилось. Да и если там заключали договоры какие-то о неразглашении — они же точно были двухсторонними? И если там только руки — значит, гораздо меньше опасность подцепить какую дрянь… И если это «закрытый клуб», значит, это все же не притон. Это какая-то фигня для элитных извращенцев.

«В конце концов, я уже устал дрочить…»

— Ладно, — махнул рукой Антон. Ухмыльнулся с сомнением. — Давай этого… и друга своего, и куда писать. Посмотрю, что у них там за сранье кружочками. Так ты говоришь?

— Замечательно, — Влад в тот же момент выудил из заднего кармана джинсов кислотно-желтую бумажку с контактами. На ней были телефон друга, которого звали Свят. И электронная почта сомнительной организации. Все выглядело так, словно Вовин готовился заранее к подобному исходу и знал, что Антон согласится. — Держи, пользуйся. Потом еще спасибо скажешь. И не говори про естественный ход вещей в природе так пренебрежительно! Не смей… Это важно.

Звонок состоялся. Антону пришлось битый час слушать восторженные возгласы Свята, который сетовал лишь на то, что сеансы попросили прекратить, поскольку договор истек спустя год. Продлевать вторая сторона не стала. Да и сам Свят нашел себе постоянного поставщика секс-услуг — в народе «вторую половину». А так все ему было приятно, хорошо, «спасло от недотраха», «восстановило нервы» и «действительно отличная психологическая помощь». 

На письмо, отправленное в один конец, Горячеву отозвались быстро. Первым делом потребовали скинуть любую фотографию. (Вероятно, это была еще и проверка на раскрепощенность.) Вторым — заполнить анкету, которая сплошь состояла из вопросов о возможности сексуального и психологического давления и допустимости некоторых практик для опрашиваемого лица. Третьим — предоставили пример договора, который придется подписать при встрече, и все условия сотрудничества. 

Ответить Антон решился нескоро. Пропал до пятницы. Мало что в жизни напрягало его — но, похоже, именно такой момент настал. И настал именно в области, связанной с сексом. Дело это Антон любил, очень любил; лучше сказать, зависел от него, но опыт был довольно стандартным. Горячев не пускал девушек доминировать, а подавлял их сам (не только в жизни, но и в постели). Не терпел контроля над собой и предпочитал полную свободу. Обожал dirty talk. И — занимал непозволительно много времени. С учетом того, что приза дамских симпатий Горячев почти никогда не выигрывал, ему повезло стать тем любовником, который не слишком заботился о чужом удовольствии, но требовал внимания к своему. А для своего пяти минут и одной разрядки не хватало. Единственная тема, в которую ради себя самого влезал Антон — это управление оргазмом. По крайней мере, в одиночестве это позволяло ему более или менее качественно развлекаться с рукой или мастурбатором. Не подохнуть от бунта гормонов.

«А если я на большую часть их извращений отвечу нет, мне откажут? — кусал он ногти. Вот он, казалось бы, золотой билет, индивидуальное приглашение в дом наслаждений… А на деле — и хочется, и колется, и не верится. — И чего я вообще так в это вцепился? Но Влад же знает, что впаривать…»

И вот утром на почту от него наконец улетел ответ, начинающийся с непривычно робкого вопроса: _«Мы же сможем, в случае чего, отменить некоторые позиции?»_ — и заканчивающийся сделанным в ванной сразу после умывания фото. Топлес, чтобы было видно почти идеально гладкий развитый торс, в одних домашних брюках и со слипшимися от влаги, не уложенными длинными прядями русых волос на лбу.

«Смазливо выгляжу», — уныло откритиковал себя Антон, тупо пялясь на «Входящие».

Он разрешил царапаться и бить его (в том числе по лицу — но так, чтобы не оставалось следов). Драки Антон любил, оттого и занимался борьбой, — в сексе сопротивление раззадоривало его.

«Главное, чтобы не пришлось сопротивляться самому».

Сказал о том, что в состоянии до получаса воздерживаться от разрядки при довольно интенсивном воздействии и нуждается в минимум двукратной эякуляции за половой акт.

«Я же должен проговаривать все это именно такими умными словами?»

Смазанно добавил, что не против попробовать зондирование (на форумах мужчины писали, будто это очень приятно, хотя сам Антон так и не решился) и ничего не имеет против вибраторов.

И все.

В ответ, пришедший почти сразу, ему просто предоставили адрес и ссылку на профиль в телеграме с припиской обращаться в любое время и по любым вопросам, а также делиться отзывами и впечатлениями при желании. Антон нашел там только странную аватарку с белыми руками на черном фоне.

И все.

«И все?»

После пережитого стресса хотелось напиться. Друзьям Горячев, конечно же, решил ничего не сообщать (даже Владу — только в случае, если выгорит). Его «свидание» было назначено на воскресенье, в 14:00.


	3. II

#####  **_29.01. Воскресенье. Первое свидание_ **

Ехать пришлось довольно далеко, хотя Антон на этот счет совсем не переживал — пришло время седлать «железного коня». Укутавшись так, что ни один видеорегистратор не разгадал бы его личности (балаклава, мотоциклетные очки, шлем и полное зимнее облачение) — Горячев помчался сквозь мороз и стужу аж в Пушкин. В Царское-то Село.

«Не во Дворец меня там, нет? Нет…»

Впрочем, коттедж, к которому Антон добрался по ровным улочкам между невысокими домами, впору было назвать дворцом. Два этажа, подземный гараж, высокая объемная ограда, камеры слежения на каменных столбах массивного забора, туи по краю немаленького участка, оформленный сад, даже башенка — в таком вполне разместились бы две, а, может, и три больших семьи. Сквозь решетку кованых ворот во дворе виднелись пара могучих елей, каменные дорожки вели гостей в разные части дома. Деревянная веранда и беседка ей в комплект вызывали еще большее ощущение благополучия. Кто бы ни занимался странной «мануальной терапией», человек этот (или люди?) был при деньгах, при очень больших деньгах. Даже если просто снимал эти хоромы.

Приглушив двигатель байка и сняв с головы все, что превращало любого человека в слишком крутого для этого мира мужика, Горячев позвонил в домофон у ворот. Прямо в лицо была направлена видеокамера. Антон машинально наклонил голову. В ответ что-то пискнуло, и ворота начали открываться, позволяя пройти внутрь. А там можно было увидеть еще больше — превосходную внешнюю отделку дома, резные деревянные колонны на крыльце, большие окна, которые говорили о высоких потолках, а за ними — приятное освещение, паркет, выглядывающий из приоткрытой двери. Из-за нее же, держа пульт управления воротами, выходила женщина очень знакомого вида. Руки, облаченные в тканевые перчатки, нажали на кнопку, ворота издали писк и принялись закрываться за спиной заведшего мотоцикл во двор Антона. А Лена — точнее, Елена — смотрела на гостя настолько удивленно, что заприметить раздражение в ее лице было сложно. Горячев выглядел просто шокированным. Последние дни, пожалуй, слишком сильно расширили его обыкновенный эмоциональный спектр.

— Антон? Мы с вами, вроде, договорились на понедельник, разве нет? — потом она достала телефон из кармана светлых джинсов, в которых была, какое-то время рылась в записях и заметках, а к разговору вернулась несколько растерянной. — Вы на терапию? Вам открыть гараж или оставить мотоцикл здесь?

— Мы с вами… на понедельник, да… На терапию? — Антон вдруг осекся. То есть о его сегодняшнем прибытии она тоже знала — но не в лицах, иначе бы видела фото, иначе бы он не был сюрпризом. Или притворялась? Вспомнилось упоминание Влада о «психологической помощи». Но что это такое на самом деле? Еленино кокетство? В лицо о целебной дрочке не говорим? Или это, все думал Горячев, у нее с ним такая заминка? И тут его осенило. Казалось, сам Господь послал ему через Влада чей-то маленький грязный секрет. Не зря Антону эта Елена сразу показалась такой вульгарной! Он заухмылялся. — Ну… да. Видите, ровно 14:00. А мотоцикл — да, пожалуйста. Откройте. А то снег валит…

— Пунктуально. 

Когда байк оказался надежно спрятан от непогоды, Антон прошел вслед за Богдановой в дом. Действительно слишком богатый дом. Горячев с детства был при родителях с деньгами, а потом и сам жил в достатке — но такой роскошью он никогда не владел.

«Видео с собой в интернете никто не находил…» — вспомнились вдруг слова Вовина. Такие влиятельные люди, думал Горячев, наверняка берегли свою репутацию. Но если в интернете искать просто бесполезно? Если вся роскошь оттого, что хозяева прирабатывали на частной продаже хоум-видео? Снова Антон стал напрягаться. И оттого — возбуждаться раньше времени.

— Это у вас хобби интересное такое? — попытался прощупать он, разуваясь, и недвусмысленно поглядел на затянутые в перчатки руки Елены. Последняя удивленно вскинула брови. 

— О чем вы? Это вообще не по моей части, здесь вы просто получите свою психологическую помощь. И все. — Елена вела себя так, словно поскорее желала избавиться от неприятного ей человека. Как только они лишились рамок рабочего процесса и бизнес-этикета, блондинка сразу обрела мягкость и спокойствие, которых Антон ранее не видел. — Так, вам необходимо подписать вот это, — она предоставила в двух экземплярах оригинал того самого договора, который достала из соседнего ящика. — И у нас работает система бесконтактной терапии. Что это значит: вы можете говорить, но с вами говорить не будут. В контракте вы должны написать стоп-слово, если вдруг заходите все прекратить. И вот здесь, — Богданова указала пальцами на два пустых поля с нижним подчеркиванием, — подпись на согласие о том, что вам завяжут глаза и руки. Экспериментальная терапия. Люди говорят, им очень помогает, — улыбнулась она.

— Елена, вы хоть сами себе представляете терапию, в рамках которой я буду сидеть с завязанными руками, глазами, да еще и говорить только в один конец?.. — уже чуть не цедил сквозь зубы Антон. Он тоже мог бы избавиться от налета официоза. И избавлялся успешно. Но в эту минуту — чуть не зверел. Раздраженно выдохнув и внимательно перечитав договор (нет, оказалось, не фантасмагория и не страшный сон), он поставил подписи. И записал стоп-слово: «Плохо».

«Уж такое-то не ляпну без причины и не забуду».

Вернув Елене один экземпляр, а свой спрятав в рюкзак, Антон вопросительно выгнул брови. Мол, теперь куда?

— Не знаю, почему вы нервничаете, Антон. Но у нас есть специальные видео с тренингами, если хотите ознакомиться. А о том, что иностранцы давно применяют подобную практику, вы можете узнать из интернета… Постоянно! — блондинка искренне удивилась, пожала плечами и явно согласилась с тем, что такому неуравновешенному в проявлении эмоций человеку действительно нужно отдохнуть. — Пойдемте. 

И они пошли. Нырнули из просторной залы в маленький коридор. Стены были увешаны однотонными картинами серого цвета. На небольшом угловом столике, что уютно жался слева от единственной двери, лежала повязка, которая в тот же миг оказалась в руках Елены. 

— Закрывайте глаза. Так, — она технично перевязала Горячеву голову, словно делала это всю жизнь. — Готово. Вам ничего не видно? Вроде, не должно.

«К сожалению, нет, — подумал Антон. Он-то надеялся, что хоть зайдет в комнату с открытыми глазами. Убедится, правда ли в ней нет камер. — А то знаю я, какие там видео с тренингами…»

Елена аккуратным прикосновением заставила его поднять голову. Затем наступила тишина, в которой, вероятно, перед Антоном махали руками. 

— Да, все здорово. Теперь вы идете сюда… — Горячев услышал, как открылась дверь. Ощутил, как его вынудили зайти, толкая в спину. А затем Елена перестала его курировать. Все исчезло. 

— Все, Антон, удачи. Помните стоп-слово… А! И еще: один щелчок — «да». Два — «нет». Для формы общения. Удачи! 

Дверь захлопнулась. Осталась глухая тишина, в которой через пару мгновений, показавшихся вечностью, послышались уверенные шаги. Кто-то приблизился, взял Антона за кисти рук, не позволяя касаться себя в ответ, и утянул чуть вглубь помещения. Горячева заставили сесть на стул, нажав на плечи. Судя по образовавшемуся скрипу, он был кожаный с деревянными подлокотниками. Звякнул металл, а потом Антон ощутил, как плавными движениями, по очереди разминая, его руки оказываются скованными другими — чужими — руками. В комнате слышались легкие ноты ореха и ванили, а также едва различимое звучание инструментальной музыки. А еще Горячев понял, что руки того — или, вернее, той — кто прикасается к нему, просто невероятно нежные. Бархатные.

Но Антона пугала скорость развития событий. Искренне пугала. Он напрягся, готовый в случае чего вырваться, поджал губы. Почти в полной тишине громко колотилось сердце — к стыду Горячева, кажется, слышное даже для его… госпожи? Как ее следовало называть? Он пожалел, что на входе не подобрался к Елене, не попытался угадать запах ее духов (если они были), чтобы теперь полагаться не только на слух, но и на обоняние. То, чем пахла его загадочная незнакомка, казалось ему чужим. Хотя и весьма аппетитным. Вся эта гурманская чушь для тела — ее делали не для уюта, как читал Антон и писал сам во многих и многих рекламных текстах для парфюмерии. Все вкусное провоцировало голод, а когда ты голоден до вкусно пахнущего тела — ты его хочешь. И потому возбуждаешься. Если ты не каннибал.

— Я не должен был раздеться? Или вы… ты… вы сами?

Сейчас, в тепле дома, Антон оказался прикованным к стулу в джинсах и футболке. Воздух был на удивление теплым, полы — тоже. Он бы млел уже сейчас. В напряжении его держало недоверие. Послышалось два щелчка. «Нет». И еще один чуть погодя. «Да».

Руки остановились и легли на предплечья Горячева. Ему явно позволили привыкнуть, остыть и понять, что насиловать его здесь не собираются. Слышалось спокойное дыхание с очень широким диапазоном вдоха. Словно кто-то на другой стороне тоже принюхивался. А затем движение, скрип табурета, шаги, щелчок двери, говорящий о том, что ее заперли. И опять — ладони на коже, но хозяйка их — за спиной. Последовали медленные поглаживания сперва на прежнем месте. Потом — чуть выше. Движение превратилось в массаж для затекших с езды на мотоцикле плеч, шеи, рук. Чужие пальцы забрались под ворот футболки к ключицам. От ключиц — к грудной клетке. От нее — к животу. Антон вздрогнул, ощутив, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Вовсе не от неудовольствия. Послышался изумленный вздох, а хозяйка рук вернулась к массажу, каким-то чудесным образом с помощью больших пальцев разминая теменную зону. Минута, другая — Горячев ощущал, что сопротивления в его мышцах все меньше. В непроницаемой темноте повязки он начал терять себя в пространстве. Тело в отчаянии воспринимало каждое прикосновение очень остро. И ведь они были безопасными… Заботливыми… Такими заботливыми, каких Антон уже много лет не знал — он же не занимался романтикой, всеми этими сладостями. И кто бы мог подумать, что ласка так оттенит его похоть?

«Очнись, очнись, еблан, — пытался он привести себя в чувство, сохранить внутреннее сопротивление. — Что ты так расползаешься от одного массажа?!»

Смешок. Интересно, видела ли уже хозяйка дома — и ситуации — подобную реакцию? Видела или нет, а смятение гостя ее явно забавляло. Шаги. Горячева обошли еще раз, и хозяйка рук остановилась перед ним. Повисла тишина, а за ней пальцы подступили к острому подбородку. Тыльная сторона ладони очертила квадратную челюсть, приласкала впалые щеки. Антона исследовали. Он смог различить только, что рука незнакомки была довольно жилистая, но все такая же приятная. Приятная — и только. Большой палец руки мягко мазнул по губам, но не задержался ни на секунду. Послышалось, как скрипнуло что-то. Вероятно, табурет, что находился где-то рядом с креслом Антона. Теперь руки облюбовали шею, вновь грудь, живот. Тесный контакт прервался и возобновился тогда, когда теплые прикосновения к бедрам — чуть ближе к колену — осели на теле Горячева. Он дрогнул. Шумно вздохнул, чувствуя, как напрягается еще сильнее, но уже совсем иначе. Все стены, которые он пытался выстроить, дрожали. Секунда — и мир треснул под тем, как немыслимо медленно поднялась незнакомка выше. И выше. И еще выше... Нежно была задета большими пальцами паховая зона, почти грубо — пуговица ширинки, а затем футболка Антона была поднята до ключиц, свернута и закреплена чем-то металлическим — больше она не падала. Незнакомка двинулась вниз по животу ладонями, которые казались очень теплыми от бесконечного соприкосновения то с тканью, то с кожей. Палец одной руки забрался под кромку джинсов, очертив ее и словно тем самым проверив, насколько крепок предмет одежды — и намерение Антона вместе с тем.

— Интересно, вы тоже пользуетесь продукцией Nature’s Touch? — выпалил Горячев. Не совсем спонтанно; ему это казалось забавным, да и хотелось убедиться в том, что он не сдал позиций, что голос не дрожит, как у девственника… И не дрожал. Но в горле пересохло, и Горячев набрал слюны, сглотнул. Качнул коленом. Руки не замерли в удивлении, но их хозяйка не спешила отвечать. Антон только ухмыльнулся, мотнув головой и пересев поудобнее. Потом вдруг вздыбился весь, приподнялся на локтях. Сквозь черноту повязки он приблизительно нашел слепым взглядом лицо оппонентки… Хотелось надеяться, что вызов и свойственная наглость читаются в теле.

— Хочешь… хотите увидеть все? Снимайте.

«Гори сарай, гори и хата, — только и напутствовал Антон сам себе. — Если какой-нибудь псих потом увидит ролик со мной, я хотя бы прекрасен».

Смешок. Еще один, но сдерживаемый уже с большим усилием. Руки послушно двинулись к ширинке и быстро справились с тем, чтобы снять штаны, а вместе с ними и нижнее белье. Вот так просто Антона лишили полной защиты, которая теперь безвольно болталась в ногах... Наглецам — по заслугам. Но ему бояться было нечего, он был готов. Окончательно спустил поводок, дал крови наполнить изголодавшуюся плоть. Горячева бережно вынудили осесть. Ладони гладили по обнаженным бедрам, все чаще и чаще забираясь на внутреннюю сторону, чтобы раздвинуть ноги. Хозяйка рук не церемонилась и, вероятно, тоже была заражена азартом Горячева, но ненадолго оставила его одного. Послышался странный звук, а затем влажный — от растирания меж ладоней смазки.

«О, боже...»

Антона ударили в самое сердце удовольствия. Теплые, тягучие и мокрые прикосновения дарили члену пальцы, сомкнутые на нем нежным кольцом; вторая рука крепко держала ствол, сдвигая крайнюю плоть. Горячев медленно выдохнул и откинул голову назад, крепче стискивая подлокотники, поджимая пальцы ног. Он поотвык, но не потерял вкуса. И теперь заново испытанные острые чувства, приправленные слепой неизвестностью, наполняли его подобно тому, как вода, прорвавшаяся сквозь плотину, наполняет пойму реки. Удовлетворенная полученной реакцией, хозяйка стала только активнее. Ласка обрела четкую форму и механику: пока Антону с оттяжкой дрочили одной рукой, другая, томно стискивая, забралась под яички. Темп менялся. Иногда, когда Антон становился слишком агрессивен в выражении своих эмоций, — а он срывался, двигал бедрами, стремясь получить больше, — прикосновения доставались только стволу члена. Когда же чувствительность достигала пика, мучительница зажимала его в одной руке, ладонью другой массируя головку. Горячев выгибался и шипел сквозь зубы, улыбаясь. Приятно было, хорошо... Через какое-то время внизу живота поселилась сладкая ломота, а после из глубин словно немых конечностей поднялись оргазмические нотки. Антона, изголодавшегося, потряхивало — он терпел, шумно дышал, сглатывал, вжимаясь вглубь стула, когда грань оказывалась слишком опасной. Но хозяйка умела поймать момент и вовремя остановиться, жарко разочаровав свою жертву до следующего прикосновения. 

— Тебе нравится? Получаешь удовольствие от этого? — палил Горячев, пьяный от возбуждения, ритмично покачивая тазом навстречу руке. Кольцо пальцев — не сочная дырка, но спустя месяц он был доволен и тем, что мог трахнуть хотя бы хорошенькую нежную ручку. Реагировать в условленной системе в такой ситуации было трудно, поэтому никакого ответа не последовало. Только еще более чувственно сжали Антона, и только еще больше ласк полилось на него и его изголодавшийся член. Еще больше — это когда все стало более ритмичным. Еще больше — это когда ощутимо задрожали руки мучительницы, а Горячев особенно томно выдохнул. В какой-то момент контакт перестал прерываться, толкая Антона к заветной разрядке. Нежные руки терзали плоть уже не на шутку и почти жестоко облюбовывали раскрасневшуюся головку.

— Я так долго не выдержу, — предупредил Горячев, покусывая губы, но ладони не замедлились. Он дернул ногой, плечами — возбуждение набухало сильнее, распирало изнутри, накипало невыносимым жаром. Вместо того, чтобы отвечать, Антон сгруппировался, затих. В паху стало тяжело, словно гирю кто-то подвесил, почти больно. А там…

Даже тихие стоны в пустой комнате звучали звонко, эхом отбивались от толстых стен. Оргазм подкатил плавно, повинуясь ритму ласк, оглушил Антона. Обронив сперва только пару капель, на третьем сокращении он резко расслабился, откинувшись на стуле. Дрогнул — белесая струя достала почти до груди. Горячев часто дышал носом, чувствуя собственный мокрый жар и как мелко дрожат бедра. Глубокая, чувственная пульсация перебивала все в теле, делая его невероятно уязвимым. 

— Сожми… Сожми крепко меня сейчас, — страстно шептал Антон, медленно качая головой из стороны в сторону. — Пока все не выйдет…

Руки выполнили просьбу. Сжали, сцеживая последние капли минувшего удовольствия от основания ствола к головке. Горячева смыла новая волна дрожи, он забился — потом, когда его отпустили, обмяк. Стало тихо. Кровь не шумела в ушах и послышалось, как зашелестело и чужое дыхание. Сдержанно, но абсолютно точно в удовольствии.

— Нравится? — Антон с улыбкой повторил свой вопрос, поводя коленом. Эрекция немного опала, но лишь немного. Он весь внимал, надеясь услышать заветный щелчок. Жаждал получить что-то для себя, кроме прикосновений — в конце концов, его хозяйка владела и видом, и слышать могла, и контролировать совершенно все… А ему не хватало. Хотелось — брать. Как привык. Но последовала возня и шорох. Какое-то время тихий мягкий звук не давал определить, что происходит, но затем последовал щелчок. («Да».) Вероятно, мучительница вытерла руки. То же произошло с Антоном — его очистили влажными салфетками. Горячев удовлетворенно поежился.

Затем свежая нота влилась в какофонию звуков. В ней угадывалась мягкая поступь, что удалялась влево. Затем послышалось, как открывается дверца шкафчика, и совсем скоро около Антона вновь оказалась его мучительница. Сочный звук лубриканта, растираемый меж ладоней, прокрался в уши. Горячев ощутил новые осторожные попытки его расшевелить едва ощутимым касанием. Медленно и чутко. Но Горячев был восприимчив, и только почуяв продолжение — заинтересованно поднялся вновь, вздохнул глубоко… Ощущение комфорта разрушил металлический звон. Он был короток, но настораживал своей внезапностью. Едва различимая усмешка сорвалась с немых губ и, лаская несчастного одной рукой, другой хозяйка вложила Антону в ладонь холодный твердый предмет. На ощупь это была изогнутая стальная трубка. Буж.

«Ох, ну я же сам хотел попробовать…» — с сомнением припомнил Горячев, ощупывая постепенно согревающийся металлический стержень. Инструмент был короткий, тонкий и слегка изогнутый. Правда, проклятое тело соображало быстрее испуганного и одурманенного сознания. Мыслило рефлексами. По уретре естественно двигались только две вещи, две жидкости, и движение это всегда сопровождалось удовольствием и облегчением. Если внутрь проникнет что-то другое, каково будет? 

Член, вспыхнув чувствительностью от одной фантазии, отзывчиво запульсировал в обнимающей его ладони. Последняя отреагировала незамедлительно, и объятие ее стало более чувственным и тесным. Антону приходилось ошеломительно сладко в этих тисках, а его тем временем приласкали еще и за щеку. Жест носил одобрительный характер. Мол, не переживай, все будет хорошо! Горячев верил и не верил одновременно. 

Буж у Антона отняли только тогда, когда член казался влажным до безобразия, а бархатная ручка скользила по нему плавно и медленно, как моторная лодка в стоячей воде. Произошла заминка, в которую, вероятно, хозяйка смазала лубрикантом инструмент, послышался сладковатый душок антисептика. Ласковые руки обвили Горячева, зафиксировав член в одном положении. Головку холодно поцеловала металлическая трубка. Антон затих в ожидании, а через мгновение уже не смог справиться с протяжным стоном. Новое ощущение странно обожгло изнутри. Он почувствовал себя нанизанным на иглу — столь мучительно приятно это было. Горячев рвано выдыхал, крепче сжимая и расслабляя пальцы, шире раздвигал колени. Тело его не понимало, как реагировать. Но хозяйка одной рукой все ласкала ствол члена, другой — аккуратно продолжала вводить буж. Остановка. Медленное раскачивание инструмента в уретре, ожидание и вновь движение. Антона настойчиво отвлекали от любой иной мысли, кроме как самой влажной и порочной, проворные пальцы. Теперь в воображении они казались непропорционально длинными — такие рисуют только удивительным эльфам из самых невообразимых миров. Горячев был до того одурманен, что мог поверить в любую сказку.

Показалось, что металлический стержень проник на самую глубину. Антон невольно потужился — сразу почувствовал, как буж медленно движется, повинуясь давлению мышц. Стоило расслабиться, и тот вновь скользнул глубже. Конец трубки упирался несколько дальше основания его члена, пробуждая грязные и постыдные позывы, которые одновременно хотелось прогнать и пропустить. Горячев чувствовал себя подвешенным за самые нервы — его плоть распирал изнутри чувственный инструмент, снаружи давили умелые пальцы, и еще эта погруженность в самого себя… Антон понял, что ни с какой девушкой не повторил бы подобного лицом к лицу. А теперь — мог только догадываться, кто с ним. Странная темная фея, воплощающая его самые больные фантазии. 

«У нее даже есть волшебная палочка…» 

Из груди вырвался истеричный смешок, тут же сорвавшийся в очередной стон. Когда Антону все показалось уже привычным, а пережитые ощущения не вызывали у тела головокружительного восторга, замешанного на адреналине и удовольствии, нежные руки вдруг начали властно комбинировать самые разные ласки. То массаж уретры оказывался сопряжен с мерным поглаживаем яичек, то буж нежно вводили по самое «не могу» и оставляли в таком положении, позволяя Антону управляться с ним мышцами. (Но он не мог терпеть — беспомощно выталкивал из себя горячий стержень, роняя надрывные стоны.) Сладкая пытка прекращалась только тогда, когда Горячев начинал скулить и кипятиться в нетерпении получить еще немного больше, еще глубже, еще сильнее. 

— Я кончаю, — выдыхал он уже неоднократно, когда давление внутри становилось невыносимым, но каждый раз не мог реализовать своего намерения. Буж, на который наматывали Антоново удовольствие, прекращал движение, прекращал всякую пытку, и тугие петли оргазма спадали одна за одной. Горячев сперва лишь дрожал от болезненной похоти и невозможности ничего сделать. Потом — начал браниться. Высохшие от постоянного дыхания ртом губы выплевывали грубые междометия — но хозяйку рук Антон все равно не останавливал. Не называл заветного «плохо». Не только потому, что ему правда нравилось. Ему претило разрядиться преждевременно, раньше, чем решит его партнерша. И потому Горячев стискивал зубы и терпел, пока заставляли терпеть. Но все же иногда он пытался вырваться из порочного круга. 

— Кончаю… — заныл он в который раз. К пятнадцатой — пятнадцатой ли? или больше? — минуте проникновения Горячев почти перестал чувствовать границу между болью и удовольствием, различать ощущения в головке, в яйцах и в уретре. Перестал слышать силу в коленях, контролировать нижнюю часть тела, и только судорога порой сковывала крепкие бедра. Он чувствовал себя так, словно уже переживал невероятно долгий и мучительный оргазм, но не мог только одного — спустить просящееся наружу семя.

— Отпусти, — то ли требовал, то ли молил Антон. — Мне нужно… Я не могу…

В ответ послышался смешок, а Горячева заботливо погладили по щеке, приласкали, успокоили. На лице остались влажные пятна лубриканта и удовольствия. Пытка начала приобретать оттенок необратимости. В эти мучительные минуты хозяйка исследовала руками болезненно возбужденное тело; сначала в ход шли очевидные зоны удовольствия — низ живота и соски, шея, но после свою порцию ласки получил каждый уголок тела. Антон горел удивительно ярко: колени и вовсе были до странного восприимчивой эрогенной зоной — только пощекочешь пальцами, и молодец готов. Теперь же это было пыткой. Горячев не знал, как может быть еще слаще и больнее. Он не контролировал эмоции, подвешенные на грани истерики. Смех, слезы, гнев — смешалось все. А «не выдержу больше» и «хватит» сменялись откровенными стонами и всхлипами блаженства… Антон напряженно выгнулся на стуле, резко умолкнув и затаив дыхание. Чувствовал, как кровь прилила к лицу и шее, как внизу — горит раздраженный орган. Дело шло к финалу, и он должен был стать ошеломительным. В какой-то момент подключилась вторая рука, прекратила бездействие, надрачивая распирающий член. Мучительные минуты уничтожали остатки самообладания и разумности Горячева, стирались в одно бесформенное месиво, пока вдруг резко он не освободился. Буж был извлечен. Наступила оглушительная пустота, которая тут же стерлась под ладонями хозяйки, под требовательными ласками, похожими на сцеживание похоти. Едва ли Антон испытал оргазм в привычном понимании. Он испуганно подобрался, сводя и разводя, поднимая колени, когда на фоне бешеного напряжения ощутил кажущуюся слабой пульсацию и как горячим потоком исходит из него семя. Его разрядка лилась как свечной воск, тянулась между членом и пальцами, стекала к основанию, вынуждая чувствовать себя еще более грязным… Но чем меньше выходило соков, тем болезненнее и сильнее сжимали низ живота и пах спазмы. Антон заныл — и вскоре уже закричал, задохнулся, безумно извиваясь и царапая подлокотники. Скрутившая его острая боль через полминуты сменилась еще одним внезапным всплеском дикого желания. 

— Не останавливайся. Не останавливайся, — хрипел Антон, подаваясь вперед всем корпусом. На лбу и на шее, на предплечьях вздулись жилы, он сильно вспотел. — Я трахну твой хорошенький кулачок… Ну… давай же… Можешь потом слизать… ты же тоже хочешь, сучка… Ты затем это все… 

Незавидна была бы участь той, кто довела Горячева до этого безумия, не будь он связан. Вконец ошалевший Антон рванул вперед, заскрежетав несчастным стулом. Жалобно трещали наручники. А он — держал себя на весу, шумно сопя и скалясь. Музыка на фоне пристыженно замолчала. Горячеву прилетел шлепок, что пришелся на щеку. Мол, «успокойся», — и Антон примолк, перестал дергаться так отчаянно. Но просьба была исполнена. Член вновь оказался в тесном плену рук, но на этот раз не было места лояльности. Только техничное исполнение, только очень быстрое да ритмичное движение кулака, только желание выдавить из безумца все его безумие, а, может, и в хозяйке просто проснулся азарт. В черной тишине осталось только две составляющих: истома да пошлое хлюпанье размазанной смеси из спермы и предсемени, и искусственной смазки. Хватило нескольких секунд — и Антон взревел, вытягиваясь струной. Третья разрядка схватила его крепче, до самого нутра — он оказался почти сухим, но невероятно интенсивным. Горячев был выжат до последней капли. Бедра колотило тремором. Он вмиг достиг седьмого неба, а теперь рухнул ослабленный, опустошенный, низменно-счастливый обратно на землю. Стал увиливать бедрами от жестокой ласки, зажиматься… 

Горячева отпустили. Все исчезло, оставляя ему возможность смаковать послевкусие. Антон ощутил запах влажных салфеток, которыми утирала руки мучительница. Но на этот раз он остался без внимания, лишь удостоившись мимолетного прикосновения к щеке. После все происходило быстро; Антону освободили руки (он слышал, как на пол упали путы), но повязку на глазах оставили. В контракте было написано, что он не имеет права подсматривать. Но Горячев и не успел бы: в одно мгновение хозяйка поднялась, послышались удаляющиеся поспешные шаги и хлопнула дверь за спиной, а потом заскрежетал замок, заковывая тайну в металлические тиски. Горячев глубоко вздохнул, разминая натертые запястья. Когда он снял, наконец, повязку, то смог увидеть темницу своего удовольствия. Это была небольшая квадратная комната, укутанная будуарным мраком, со стенами, обшитыми звукоизолятором бледно-бежевого цвета. Окна надежно и стыдливо прятались под длинными плотными занавесками, которые не позволяли разрушить уютный мрак. По углам стояли высокие тонкие светильники, лампочки которых по форме напоминали свечи. Пол устилал сливочный паркет, слева от Горячева располагалась дверь, обшитая тем же материалом, что и стены. Спереди и сзади — еще две, темного дерева. Темными были и плинтуса, и резная мебель: стул, на котором сидел Антон, табурет хозяйки и небольшой придиванный столик на колесиках, на котором глаз сразу зацепил странный предмет. Помимо раскиданных на нем элементов сексуальных игр (Антон вздохнул еще раз, остановив взгляд на разложенных бужах разной длины и формы), посередине стоял флакончик, украшенный на горлышке бантиком кофейного цвета и зеленым стикером для записей, на котором черной ручкой вывели следующее сообщение: «Это подарок, чтобы ничего не болело. У тебя есть два часа и две двери. Одна — ванная комната. Приведи себя в порядок. Вторая — выход. Третья заперта». 

«Спасибо тебе, добрый человек», — подумал Горячев, снова перечитал слова «ванная» и «два часа». Да еще чтобы ничего не болело — о нем позаботились! Сам-то Антон не подумал, как добираться до дома на байке после всего, на что он согласился… В паху страшно ныло от перенесенной нагрузки, а ведь это было только его первое посещение. На миг стало стыдно: «Подписался хер пойми на что, так еще и сорвался сразу, словно умирающему от голода шведский стол предложили». С девушками он такого обычно не ощущал даже после перерывов. Но это свидание было все равно что с собственным грехом, а не с кем-то реальным. Все из черноты, из глубины, из-под повязки на глаза теперь проступало самыми мерзкими формами. 

Снова кольнула паранойя. Антон еще раз внимательно оглядел комнату — камер не было. 

«Да все равно если б хотели — сняли бы и так. Принесли, унесли… Гоу-про, сука».

На том и умолк внутренний голос. С одним только белым шумом в голове Горячев скинул здесь же, в комнате, всю одежду, схватил со стола тюбик с мазью и поковылял в ванную. Ноги еле слушались его. А там — на целый час в теплую воду… 

За этим делом в голову смогла пробиться лишь одна мысль. Первая реакция Елены, встретившей его сегодня, совершенно точно значила, что в понедельник Антон вернется сюда, но по другому вопросу. Значит, как она сама это назвала, «корпоративная резиденция» — и БДСМ-клуб в одном флаконе? Что же тут происходило? И кому принадлежали те бархатные ручки? Это сотрудники Nature’s Touch променяли субботний боулинг на дрочку? Или то — прихоть хозяев дома? Антона мучило любопытство. Он попал в максимально глупую и, казалось, не совсем безобидную историю, и на случай каких-либо очевидно компрометирующих его ситуаций решил, что дойдет до истины.

«У нее безумно нежные ладони, а еще пахло орехом и ванилью. Духи? — размышлял Горячев, водя пальцами по черному эмалированному бортику и разглядывая бежевую мозаику на стене. Тот, кто жил в этом доме, определенно любил сочетание одних и тех же цветов. — Что ж, буду как принц с хрустальной туфелькой искать принцессу с ножкой подходящего размера… Только не с туфелькой. Придется перездороваться за руку со всеми красотками в этой богадельне. Ну или страхолюдинами… Нет, надеюсь, она все же красотка…»

О, он определенно хотел бы воплотить свою невидимую фею в жизнь. Только ради того, чтобы повысить шансы замутить с ней как положено. Ведь раз она так талантлива с одними руками, то что получится, если подключить остальное?..

«А вдруг это все спланировано? Накопали инфу на меня, на мои контакты, вышли на Влада, прознали про мою личную жизнь, промыли ему мозги, замутили подставного „клиента “ Свята…» — ввинтилась поперек приятных фантазий теория заговора. 

И верно, а ведь его могли еще и опоить. А теперь — станут просто шантажировать. Раз эти психи, закапывался Антон все глубже, живут в таком роскошном доме, у них точно хватит средств откупиться от его обвинений. С другой стороны, зачем им компромат на сраного пиар-менеджера? Горячев ведь и так работал исключительно на положительный результат за деньги. Личные счеты? Обиделись за что-то, решили нанять на работу, а в итоге разрушить карьеру и репутацию?

«Может, от меня залетела какая-нибудь любимая племянница их босса? И мне реально мстят? Чем мне еще грешить…»

Но Антон признавал, что за такую херню судились бы гораздо проще. Смолотили бы дело об изнасиловании — и вперед…

«Если только они не конченые. А они, кажется, конченые».

Горячев смирился с мыслью, что ощущение реальности к нему так и не вернулось. А потому решил сперва добраться до дома. В любом случае у него была уйма времени, чтобы все перепроверить. А в понедельник он мог попросту отказаться заключать контракт. Или передать работу кому-нибудь еще из своего агентства.

«И все хуево, как ни крути».

Кроме того, как хорошо ему было всего час назад.

Свежий и подлеченный чудо-мазью, Антон молча натягивал на себя в прихожей мотоциклетное снаряжение. На Елену, стоявшую рядом с ним, он старался не смотреть. Женщина же с интересом поглядывала на Горячева, прислонившись плечом к косяку двери и накручивая на пальце пульт управления системой охраны. 

— Ну, — нарушила молчание блондинка, — как вам терапия? Произошло психологическое очищение?

— Пока не понял, — уклончиво ответил Антон и выпрямился, закончив натягивать ботинки. Взгляд его блуждал по стенам прихожей. Еще миг — и за своей отстраненностью он успел одеться целиком. Открыл дверь. Осекся. — Ну, спасибо за гостеприимство? Мило тут у вас, кстати, не сказал… Очень красивый дом, — на лице появилась кривоватая усмешка.

— Не за что, — коротко улыбнулась Елена, стараясь выпроводить гостя поскорее. Это становилось заметно по тому, с какой готовностью она воспринимала каждый его шаг в сторону выхода. — Да, это у нас Лев Денисович занимается. Начальник. Он терпеть не может ненатуральные цвета, так что…

— Ага, — буркнул Горячев, а сам подумал: «Лев Денисович у вас, значит, натуральными цветами занимается, а вы потом в этих цветах занимаетесь чем?..» Ноги уже довели его к тому моменту до гаража. А там уже дело за малым: дождаться, пока откроются ворота, вывести мотоцикл на улицу… — В общем, до понедельника? Зато заранее выяснил, куда ехать, чтобы не опоздать… Вот как бывает.

Антон нашел силы на лучезарную улыбку, а после отсалютовал и вдавил педаль газа. В ту секунду единственное, о чем он подумал — как бы не заорать от ощущения, которое принесла вибрация двигателя… И — не заорал. А потом и привык.

Впрочем, если с физическим раздражением смиряешься сравнительно быстро, с психическим так обычно не выходит. Вот и встречный ветер не выдул из головы Антона лишнего, а только, кажется, навел еще больший бардак. В родной квартире Горячева ждали виски и ноутбук. Несмотря на то что подготовить обоих ему пришлось самому, воспринималось это все равно именно так: он пришел, а его встречают. Почти залпом слизав пятьдесят грамм, Антон рухнул на диван. Из сумки, в которой он возил ноутбук всю неделю, вместе с тем выпали образцы договора, пресс-кит и прочая ересь. Там же нашелся адрес, по которому Антону предстояло ехать завтра. Конечно же, тот самый.

«Если бы я только посмотрел раньше…»

В эту минуту ему срочно нужна была жертва. И первой из них стал Свят. Горячев очень вежливо и как бы между прочим спросил, а не пользуется ли его любезный советчик или его девушка косметикой Nature’s Touch (чтобы проверить связи), но получил отрицательный ответ. Следующим оказался, конечно же, Влад. Антон был очень осторожен: контролировал свои приступы паники, начал разговор издалека, а когда чертов амстердамнутый извращенец сам задал сокровенный вопрос в духе «Ну что, ты уже попробовал?» — сразу же соврал, мол, «я пока еще думаю». Горячев оправдывал это вранье тем, что если у Вовина все же был какой-то умысел, пусть даже самый идиотский, то он точно распознает ложь и начнет раскалывать. Но и здесь подозрения были напрасны. Впрочем, была и вторая причина: раздраженный и злой на себя самого, Антон просто-напросто стыдился признаваться кому-то, что настолько безволен перед своей похотью, будучи готовым сорваться на самую сомнительную авантюру…

В конце концов временный выход из ситуации нашелся только один: работа все еще не делала себя сама и у Антона оставалось полтора дня, чтобы довести до ума план будущей пиар-кампании. Он открыл почту, чтобы проверить, чем в его дело успела вложиться пара коллег из агентства, но вместо «официального» ящика открытым с прошлого раза оказался левак, с которого Горячев списывался с «бархатными ручками». Он ведь так и не успел отметиться в телеграме… Просто не созрел, не хотел задавать никаких вопросов, даже думать! Но непослушный взгляд зацепился за одно новое сообщение, присланное всего лишь час назад. И непокорный палец кликнул по ссылке. Антон проклял все те дни, в которые говорил или думал: «Я могу себя контролировать!»

«Уважаемый Антон! — гласило прилетевшее письмо. — Нам необходимо договориться о следующей встрече, ведь никому нельзя прерывать настолько складное взаимодействие. (Это почти грех.) Я хочу пригласить тебя в выходной день следующей недели, но ты можешь сделать мне более выгодное предложение на ее середину, если чувствительность спадет к тому времени. А еще я настоятельно рекомендую воспользоваться предложенным контактом в телеграме, чтобы делиться впечатлениями и облегчать еще и душу. Мне важен твой отзыв».

Антон нервно закрыл письмо и налил себе еще. Зашел в другой почтовый ящик. Занялся делом. Но больше работа не шла и не отвлекала. Это он сам отвлекался — на мысли о том, что кто-то просит его внимания… А просить внимания Антона Горячева — это почти традиция! Среди молодых-то жительниц и гостий Питера. Но в этот раз он не мог над этим просто смеяться. Да и больше всего вопросов было не к Владу и не к Святу. А к Ней. (Тем паче что Антон даже не знал до сих пор, как называть хозяйку их рандеву.)

Он нашел утонувший под чатами и каналами неактивный, пустой диалог с белорукой аватаркой. И тот даже значился онлайн… Отступать точно было некуда. Не самый длинный ответ Горячев сочинял долго, часто прерываясь, стирая лишние, слишком поспешные вопросы, тщательно выбирая слова. Но наконец написал:

«Привет. Даже не могу обратиться к тебе толком, потому что так и не узнал, как тебя называть. =) Ходячий анекдот про мужика, который утром проснулся в одной постели с девушкой и первым делом спросил, как ее зовут, а? Предлагаю исправить эту оплошность.

Да, взаимодействие было… Признаюсь честно, у меня это все обычно не так происходит. До сих пор не определился, как к этому относиться».

Пометка «печатает» появилась незамедлительно. Уже через минуту Антон получил ответ:

«Имя ты можешь придумать, для меня это не имеет никакого значения. Да и представлять на моем месте можешь любую нереализованную фантазию. Относиться к произошедшему — исключительно положительно. Тебе было хорошо, будет хорошо и нет никакого смысла оспаривать этот факт. Ты в безопасности в моих руках. 

И да, я все еще жду дату следующей встречи».

В этот раз Горячев справился молниеносно:

«Среда. В 19:00».

Антон отправил, закусил губу. Болван! Но любопытство оказалось слишком велико, а он все еще убеждал себя, что может отказаться. Особенно после того, как она, безымянная, так уверенно написала о том, что ему будет хорошо. Вызов бросила? Впрочем, если отставить мнительность, Антон даже на самом примитивном уровне понимал, что она права, что во главе угла стоит плотский интерес. Хозяйка могла его удовлетворить. Для этого у нее имелось хоть что-то. Не голос, не лицо, не даже имя — личность. Горячев отправил следом еще одно сообщение: «Почему ты занимаешься этим?»

«Мне нравится. Очень нравится доводить до исступления мужчин», — сообщил ответ. На той стороне начали писать что-то еще, но в какой-то момент передумали. И никакого дополнения не пришло. Антон подождал еще немного, но потом понял, что ходить ему. Вздохнул. Нахмурился.

«А мне нравится сводить с ума женщин. И владеть всецело».

«Ты владеешь всецело, когда отдаешь свое удовольствие мне в руки. =) Но пока еще ты не сводишь меня с ума, к сожалению. Как думаешь, ты сможешь это исправить?»

«Спорим? Что я смогу получить, если сведу тебя с ума? =)»

«С завязанными руками и глазами, не забудь. Это прописано в контракте. И что ты хочешь получить от меня, Антон?»

«Да-да, и голоса я от тебя требовать не могу, вероятно. Я помню. Но если я прямо уж так сведу тебя с ума — хочу получить что-то эксклюзивное, что будет только у меня… Я придумаю что-то, что не противоречит контракту, по ходу дела. Ладненько? =)»

«Договорились. До среды».


	4. III

#####  **_30.01. Понедельник. Снова собеседование_ **

Утро нового понедельника встречало Антона зимним мраком и лютым морозом. Впрочем, и потенциальный лучший пиар-менеджер города не пальцем был делан. К встрече с директором компании — подготовился. Оделся — тепло. Избавил себя от лишних переживаний, пересев с байка на метро и электричку. За два часа добрался. Рассвело уже, когда он приближался к загадочному дому.

Как связать все, что произошло с ним за прошедшую неделю, Антон так толком и не придумал. Одно он понимал точно: пути назад все равно уже не было. Теперь — только вглубь. И он твердо вознамерился докопаться до истины относительно того, кто из Nature’s Touch и зачем так бесстрашно устраивает секс-свидания на территории компании. Или просто под боком. К тому же, справедливости ради, Горячев убедил себя: если будущие встречи пройдут так же хорошо, как и первая, то он сможет урвать свой лакомый кусок от этого «погружения».

Резиденция Nature’s Touch, уютно укутанная в снежное покрывало, смотрела на Антона большими окнами с вызовом. На пороге ожидала Елена, как обычно, без верхней одежды, укутанная в кардиган и поправляющая низкий хвост. Она как бы невзначай поинтересовалась отсутствием мотоцикла (Антон ответил, что в снегопад предпочитает не рисковать) и пригласила войти. 

— Лев Денисович уже ожидает вас, Антон. Мы работаем в резиденции, как вы должны были уловить. Точнее, основную часть времени здесь высшее руководство проводит встречи, — блондинка хищно улыбнулась, открывая большую распашную дверь. Из прихожей они попали в гостиный зал: двухэтажную комнату, которая выглядела современно и очень лаконично. Антона в очередной раз встретило сочетание графитового черного и сливочного цветов. Первый — окрашивал половину стен, дверные проемы и некоторую мебель. Второй — беспорядочными пятнами встречался везде. В середине зала на первом этаже сидели две молодые женщины в деловых костюмах на небольших кожаных диванах, скрытых юкковыми деревьями. Проходя мимо, Антон улыбнулся и приветственно кивнул им. Изящная в своем минимализме лестница по обе стороны комнаты позволяла подняться наверх, где светлая стена и борт из стекла и металла образовывали коридоры с множеством матовых прозрачных дверей. Елена повела Антона за собой наверх, к не имеющему номера или надписи кабинету, и предложила войти. Горячев заметил, как рабочее время превратило спокойную и размеренную женщину в акулу. И вот в ее поведении вновь читаются язвительные нотки, каждый взгляд — как нож под ребра, каждое движение — источает рабочую агрессию.

— Лев Денисович, к вам наш новый пиар-менеджер, — бросила в сидящего за столом мужчину Елена, словно сам факт присутствия Горячева ее немного раздражал.

— Антон, — подал голос начальник, поднимаясь из-за стола, что стоял посередине. Кабинет представлял из себя абсолютно светлое помещение с редкими темными вставками мебели. Несмотря на то что в открытые окна проникало дневное солнце, была включена сеть вмонтированных в потолок лампочек. Антон удивлялся разнообразию вариаций одного и того же интерьерного дизайна, который в целом всегда производил похожее деловое впечатление, но здесь было светлее, чем во всем доме и даже в офисном здании. Мягко пахло свежесваренным кофе и свежераспечатанными документами.

— Антон Евгеньевич, — поправила Елена и двинулась куда-то в сторону, чтобы взять папку, лежащую в шкафу для документов из беленого дуба. Она уверенно шерудила на полках, когда как Лев уже оказался перед Горячевым, протягивая руку. 

— Лев Денисович. Приятно познакомиться с вами.

— Взаимно. И называйте меня Антон.

Лев оказался высоким крупным мужчиной, чуть выше Горячева. Льноволосый, модно да коротко стриженный, голубоглазый и с очень грубыми чертами лица, словно те стесывали топором при создании: высоким лбом, ярко выраженным профилем, который украшал прямой нос с узкой переносицей, похожий на клюв хищной птицы, впалыми щеками и мужественной шеей. Все это хорошо играло на фоне его светлой натуры. На коже уже отпечатались стремление много думать — полосой между низко нависающих бровей — и улыбчивость, что влекла за собой сеть лучезарных морщинок у глаз. Сухие и тонкие по природе губы делали линию очень живого рта, что придавал его хозяину ощущение уравновешенности и спокойствия. Лев смотрел на Антона с неестественной незнакомому человеку пронзительностью — в целом свойственной голубым глазам — и смешком, словно знал его уже давно и крепко. Горячев невольно улыбнулся в ответ, и это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он не просто отмахивался наигранным жестом, а выражал реальную симпатию. А еще Антон отметил про себя, что у директора, вопреки его мощной фактуре, рукопожатие оказалось хоть и крепким, но весьма деликатным. Да и вообще — руки были ухоженные.

«Ну, руководителю косметической компании положено. Это хорошо, что он соответствует».

Горячеву жестом предложили присесть, и он сразу, как по команде, протянул папку с документами Льву Денисовичу.

— Я изучил черновик договора, который мне передала Елена, и под перечень желаемых вами услуг подобрал программу, которая, надеюсь, вам понравится, — начал Антон, поправляя воротник темно-синей рубашки. Покосился на Богданову, бросая немой вызов: мол, сейчас посмотрим, что мне скажет твой босс. Та только закатила глаза. — Это план на один квартал года, до конца марта, соответственно — этого времени более чем достаточно, чтобы мы улучшили репутацию вашего бренда и провели линейку продукции в массы. Моя задача — сделать так, чтобы в течение всего этого времени она была на виду. Ознакомьтесь…

Начальник принял инициативу и углубился в изучение документов. Тишина рябила шорохами: Елена достала еще какие-то бумаги и положила их на переговорный стол. Спустя пару мучительных минут Лев отклонился на кресле. По его лицу Горячеву сложно было что-либо прочитать, слишком спокойным выглядел начальник. Блондинка, напротив, быстро среагировала, довольно ухмыльнувшись:

— Ну я же говорила. Толковый мальчик.

— Леночка, не мальчик, а молодой человек, — отметил Лев, не добавляя в свою речь ни единой уничижительной ноты. Его бас звучал спокойно и уверенно — хотя Антону это не помешало злорадно сощуриться.

«Слава богу, утихомирил наконец эту мегеру».

— Это хорошо, Антон. Но ты должен учесть, что мне необходимо получить определенную аудиторию, которая ухаживает за собой. Принципы нашей компании построены на уважении женщин к себе. И нашем — к женщинам. Здесь необходимо отследить очень тонкую грань между агрессивным повышением продаж и правильным образом фирмы. Вот нам нужен правильный образ, Антон, — давил Лев, — с очень корректным посылом. Мы желаем привлечь молодую аудиторию, но хотим показать именно уходовые свойства нашего бренда. Ну и в дальнейшем, конечно, если все пройдет правильно, я бы хотел сотрудничать с вами при создании мужской линейки. И еще раз. Главный посыл — уважение женщины к себе и своим особенностям. Мы не хотим говорить им о том, что наша косметика избавит их от веснушек. Мы хотим сказать, что научим за ними ухаживать.

— Понял, — покивал Антон, однако не сдался. Излишнее давление отскакивало от него, как мячик от стены. Не сказать, что он отличался такой уж независимостью — просто самодовольство не хуже доделывало эту работу. — Но по своему опыту могу сказать, что если вы и применяете слово «уважение» — оно должно стоять не на первом месте. Косметика, даже уходовая — это про красоту. Про разную, допустим, но про красоту. «Мы уважаем женщин» — это слова феминизма, который может оттолкнуть самых лакомых рекламодателей в будущем. Знаете, это такая палка о двух концах... А вот «мы их любим и наслаждаемся их красотой, а потому хотим предложить средства для ее совершенствования и сохранения» — совсем другое. Ну, грубо говоря… Вот если вам, Елена, я скажу, что уважаю вас, это же вовсе не будет значить, что я вами любуюсь, так? — Антон радостно оскалился и перевел взгляд на Богданову, но не оставил ей времени для ответа. Сразу продолжил: — А женщины, да и мужчины, когда пользуются косметикой, сидят на диетах и занимаются спортом, обычно думают о том, что тогда они будут нравиться… Что ими будут любоваться и восхищаться тем, как они выглядят. — Горячев снова посмотрел на Льва, расправляя плечи и подаваясь корпусом вперед. — Так что у вас будет очень корректный посыл. Будете, как хотите, уважать, заботиться, беречь… главные продающие слова эко-брендов, так? Но с мыслью о красоте, молодости, свежести — можно продолжать этот список. Главное — красоте. Просто будем гибче. А, ну и для вас подчеркнем, конечно, что красота «натуральная» и «природная», так? Веснушки, все дела…

Лев перевел смеющийся взгляд на Елену, глаза которой сверкали настолько гневно, что, будь в кабинете хоть немного газа — это было бы катастрофой вселенского масштаба. Она скрестила руки на груди, причмокнула губами в блеске странного цитрусового цвета.

— Вообще-то, уважение — это просто общечеловеческая моральная потребность. И это не имеет ничего общего с феминизмом. Или ты хочешь сказать, что в мире мужчин для женщины даже уважение — исключительное право, за которое нужно бороться? — Она неугомонно перебирала пальцами в черных вельветовых перчатках по плечам.

— Я хочу сказать, — Антон еле заметно поморщился, — что это не самое популярное слово с точки зрения продаваемости. Многие истрактуют это как то, что если вы уважаете, значит, другие нет, и это создаст неоднозначный имидж. Не хотел вас задеть. 

«Но задел, похоже, и даже не против этого», — злорадно подумал он тем временем. 

— Тогда не надо поднимать тему, которая здесь никаким боком не вяжется, это выглядело...

— Ну, — ввинтился в начинающий набирать градус разговор Лев, — я считаю, что Елена права, Антон. Ты резковат в высказываниях. Но и Антон прав, — начальник мягко улыбнулся, — в том, что он знает, какими именно словами нужно говорить, чтобы современные люди купили. Для этого ты и нанят, молодой человек. Чтобы составлять правильные предложения из моих домыслов. Именно поэтому я не пиар-менеджер, понимаешь? У меня нет таланта к тому, чтобы чувствовать правильные слова. Не стоит так бить нас за то, что мы стремимся к здравому делегированию ответственности. 

— Понимаю. Прошу прощения, если показался грубым…

«Но в этой комнате найдется и порезче меня».

Антон примолк, просмаковав извинение. Не любил он этого, не любил выставлять себя виноватым хоть каплю, не любил само чувство вины — но дипломатия требовала жертв. Критику Льва Горячев услышал и усвоил, однако упрямство мешало ему сказать, по крайней мере при Елене, больше, чем он уже сказал. 

— Так… — Лев протянул Горячеву последний вариант контракта. — Чистовик. И суммы. Я немного подкорректировал и увеличил тебе процент с продаж, — он ненадолго замолчал, когда как Елена не смогла сдержать недовольной и раздраженной ухмылки, — и теперь это должно выглядеть для тебя еще более выгодно. В честь будущего сотрудничества. Если твоя идея выгорит, то ты получишь больше. 

Антон просиял. Он хранил довольно сдержанную позу, но его так наполнило ощущение одной маленькой победы, что это просто не могло не отразиться во взгляде в виде алчного блеска. Означенная сумма была гораздо больше той, на которую он рассчитывал! Может, в этом доме и происходили странные вещи, но зато и платили не в пример больше, чем подавляющее большинство прошлых заказчиков — вернее сказать, такого оклада Антон раньше в жизни и не видел. Nature’s Touch по масштабам работы должна была стать очень весомой страницей в его портфолио. Впившись зрачками в текст контракта, Горячев еще раз внимательно перечитал его. И все было ладно… А потом взгляд запнулся о фамилию директора — Богданов.

«Что это, он все-таки ее муж? Смешно-то как… — ухмылялся Антон, вооружаясь ручкой. — А отчества одинаковые? Ну, может, так вышло… А может, брат с сестрой, что, по сути, ничего не меняет. Выкуси, сучка белобрысая! Часто теперь видеться будем…»

Он решительно поставил подпись на обоих экземплярах и вернул один Льву. Тот принял и отдал бумаги Елене.

— С вами приятно иметь дело. Будьте уверены, моя идея выгорит. Они всегда… Чутье не пропьешь! 

— Посмотрим Антон, посмотрим, — попытался умерить молодецкий пыл Лев, все так же мягко настаивая на том, что дела говорят больше слов. — В любом случае, чаще вы будете работать с Еленой, так что постарайтесь сохранять нейтралитет. И еще вам необходимо познакомиться с Романом. Это наш сисадмин. Под его руководством сайт компании, еще у него вы можете спросить фотографии продукции — опубликованные и нет — и контакты, фото моделей. Вся эта часть работы — к нему. К нему вы можете пройти из прихожей, дверь слева. И да, не думайте, что с вас не будут просить исключительно качественной работы. Только ее и будут, ведь курировать вас поставлена Елена. Ну и на этом все. Если хотите, до Романа вас проводят.

— Я не подведу, даже не сомневайтесь, — Антон шумно вздохнул, бережно пряча контракт в сумку, и встал с дивана. — И — да, проводите, пожалуйста. А то сверну у вас тут случайно не туда…

«...Раньше времени».

Он отвел взгляд. И снова мозг пробила непрошенная мысль: а нет ли какой неочевидной связи между этой работой и его визитами? Даже если отставить теорию заговора, какова вероятность, что пока Антон удовлетворяет ту таинственную хозяйку — у него тут все на мази? И какова — что если тот, второй, договор окажется расторгнут, его ждут проблемы и с оценкой его компетентности? Чем ситуация, в которую он влез, отличалась от служебного романа? Кроме отсутствия, разумеется, романтической составляющей, а также того, что Горячев пока никак не мог узнать, с кем имеет дело «на темной стороне». Уверенности в себе он на этой ноте заметно подрастерял. И пожалел, что так легко повелся на денежную приманку.

— И спасибо, Лев… Денисович. Это действительно очень хорошая сделка, — гораздо скромнее добавил Антон уже почти через плечо, стоя у двери. Но начальник только отмахнулся, отвечая на раздавшийся внезапно звонок на мобильный телефон. Елена же, подгоняя Антона, вытолкала его обратно в гостиный зал, дальше — в прихожую. 

— Ну, — начала Елена, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась. — Удача благоволит храбрым — это про вас, Антон. Я искренне желаю вам удачи, и я всегда была на вашей стороне, что бы вы там себе ни думали, — она улыбнулась, но теперь это не выглядело хищнически. Антон снова видел перед собой ту самую обыкновенную женщину, которая не держит наготове все свои копья, весь боевой арсенал в каждый момент времени. Это осадило его, пожалуй, еще больше — он не понимал, откуда такие перемены. Чувство внутреннего комфорта в нем боролось с мелочной мизогинистской мстительностью. Чего-чего, а дружбу с Еленой Антон не представлял. Но вот она открыла дверь, что находилась с противоположной стороны от той, куда Горячеву только предстояло стучаться вечером в среду. 

— Проходите. Прямо по коридору. 

Это действительно был коридор и дверной проем в нем, аналогичный тому, что Горячев встретил в правом крыле, когда гостил у хозяйки. Все здесь было совершенно зеркально тому, что Антон уже видел, за одним маленьким исключением — слева от входа стоял не угловой столик с повязкой на глаза, а только фикус хитрой формы, что отбрасывал своими «лапами» на стены причудливые тени. Стучать не пришлось, створка оказалась открыта и от малейшего давления тут же подалась вперед, разворачивая перед взором Горячева бетонную коробку. Иного описания для этой комнатушки подобрать не выходило: маленькое помещение было сплошь напичкано техникой, блоками питания, шкафами с торчащими все стороны проводами, флешками в каждом свободном углу, мониторами. Один из них ярко мерцал в мраке плотно занавешенных жалюзей, высекая мрачный силуэт, который в тот же миг сорвался с места. Антон услышал щелчок мыши, разглядел на экране сворачивающееся окно, кажется, телеграма, и тут же в его душе поселилось странное послевкусие неясной, неопробованной, возможно, совершенно незначительной, но очень топорно сокрытой тайны. 

— Что? Кто вы? — прорезался недовольной голос. Включился свет, и теперь перед Антоном стоял в полный рост щуплый молодой мужчина. Возраст его был неопределим из-за больших очков, скрывающих лицо, и странных манер, что одновременно относились к совершенно разным возрастным категориям; сутулый как подросток, сисадмин теснил Горячева голосом, как настоящий мужик. — Я вас раньше не видел, — уже мягче добавил он.

— Я вас тоже, — со смехом нашелся Антон, подавляя неловкость ситуации. Сделал шаг навстречу, чтобы обменяться рукопожатием. — Меня зовут Антон — можно на ты, — и меня наняли двигать ваш товар. Не ваш, в смысле, а их… А к вам отправили на счет материалов договориться. Макеты, фотки, логотипы, да? Все ведь у вас.

Вместо рукопожатия Горячеву резко вложили в распростертую ладонь флешку, почти магическим образом оказавшуюся у сисадмина. Он вдавил пальцами в руку носитель информации, словно тем самым припечатывая наглеца к стене и заодно не касаясь чужака. Это было точкой, как в танце, когда пара вдруг застывает в нелепой позе, но между ними чувствуется существенное напряжение момента.

— Роман. Можно на ты, но дружить мы не будем, — сообщил мужчина, хмыкнув. Теперь, вблизи и на свету, видно было отчаянную молодость чуть больше двадцати пяти лет, которая всеми своими ресурсами борется с затворническим образом жизни, негативным мышлением, расцветающим в опущенных уголках рта и глаз, и постоянным контактом с техникой. — Здесь все последние материалы. Если я найду их на каком-то стороннем ресурсе — а я найду — можешь не сомневаться, что твои интимные фото окажутся на всех порноресурсах нашего мира.

«Да нужен ты мне», — удивленно подумал Антон, приподнимая брови. Вот теперь его всерьез мучил немой вопрос: в этой компании все как на подбор с проблемами поддержания здоровых отношений в коллективе? На личности из троих умудрился не перейти только Лев, он же — не опустился до хамства. Вот они, сливки Северной столицы! Неприятного осадка Горячев, впрочем, не показывал, продолжая улыбаться. Теперь скорее снисходительно, нежели дружелюбно.

Роман замолчал, зажевывая сухие губы и сдувая раздраженным дыханием пылинки в сторону нежелательного собеседника. Теперь было видно, как он рассматривает Горячева, постоянно и подозрительно заглядывая усталым взором раскрасневшихся глаз ему за спину. В остальном сисадмин оказался внешне симпатичным человеком с совершенно скверным характером: и вот его темные волосы цветом напоминают корабельный мазут, костлявый нос — точно взял начало генетической линии от Кощея, а большие глаза не хитрые, прозорливые и умные, а просто желчные. 

— Там есть моя «телега», если понадобится что-то еще. Я не хочу тебя видеть, я хочу общаться с тобой только с помощью современных технологий. Усек, красавец?

— Ладно, — ответил в тон Горячев, пряча флешку в карман. Мозг тем временем отбивался от грубого толчка мысленными «лол», «кек» и встречными прозвищами в духе «доходяга» и «ботан». — До связи тогда, Роман. И спасибо.

— Кстати, — вдруг подал голос необщительный сисадмин, который уже успел опуститься на свой крутящийся стул и распрощаться с раздражающим его элементом в виде Антона. — Ты у нас чей-то хвост… или реально сам по себе? 

— Чего? — Антон, сделавший было шаг к двери, остановился и хохотнул. — Даже если бы я был чьим-то хвостом, тебе какая разница, пока я свою работу работаю? Наняли и наняли.

— Мне интересен сам факт, — уныло сообщил Роман. — Мне все равно, как ты работаешь, меня это вообще не касается. Ну просто я знаю… Кое-что. Ну ладно, может, показалось мне. Удачи, Антон, — закончил он и отвернулся.

Антон поджал губы и вышел. Ноги понесли его обратно в холл, причем быстрее, чем казалось ему самому.

«Какое такое кое-что он там знает? И не прибавилось ли у меня интимных фоток?» — грыз он себя. Да так усердно, что даже не оглянулся на юбку процокавшей мимо девицы.

День этот пока выдавался на редкость странным. Не то чтобы Горячев привык к восхищенному вниманию (хотя предпочитал ожидать от окружающих именно его), но прошедшая неделя, а теперь и эта, подбросила серию максимально непривычных контактов. Антон знал, что дискомфорт в общении с работодателем сулит только усталость от работы, профессиональное выгорание и прочее из набора современных болезней. Помочь справиться с подобным мог бы поход в фитнес, пара шотов, а в придачу стриптиз и пара сочных поцелуев — но сегодня был понедельник. Оставалось только не без лишней нервотрепки ждать среды. И то — Горячев не слишком надеялся на спасение. Теперь — уж совсем не слишком.

Добравшись до прихожей, Антон выглядел еще более напряженным (или понурым, или серьезным), чем в прошлый раз. Думал: проклятый дом, просто проклятый дом. В прихожей громогласно завершал с кем-то разговор Лев, монотонно, но с улыбкой повторяя одну и ту же фразу: «Ну все, договорились, до свидания». И только он сбросил звонок, как обернулся к новоиспеченному сотруднику.

— Антон, — добродушно выдохнул начальник, похлопав Горячева по плечу. На его лице отобразилось неясное, подвешенное беспокойство, которое легко было списать на волнение отца за поведение собственного детища. — Я вижу, разговор с Романом был не из приятных? Не волнуйтесь, он со всеми достаточно резок, но очень талантлив. Вы с ним увиделись один раз и последний. Давайте провожу вас?

— Да-да, Лев Денисович, он дал мне это понять, — рассмеялся Антон. Он уже был совсем одет и испытывал некоторое облегчение, что провожать его пришел директор, а не Елена. Не потухло еще эхо похвалы и достойной оплаты от высокопоставленного руководства. Лев открыл массивную входную дверь, приглашая Горячева выйти на улицу. Повеяло холодом и свежестью, хвойный аромат дополнял мороз и давал ему оттенок непревзойденной чистоты. Такая погода омывала душу.

— Да, подобное поведение за ним, к сожалению, наблюдается. Но ничего не поделаешь. Деньги, Антон, хорошо делаются только на расчете. И нет никакого места симпатиям… Но, думаю, вы это уже и без меня знаете, — Лев достал из кармана пиджака пульт от гаража, пискнула кнопка под его пальцем, послышался грохот отворяемых секционных ворот. — Думаю, скоро вы останетесь довольны сотрудничеством с нами. Все самые скучные моменты — договор с начальством, знакомство с неприятными личностями и новым местом — закончились. Впереди вас ждет общение с нашими сотрудницами, которые уже завалили нас с Еленой вопросами о новом замечательно сложенном сотруднике, — Лев перевел смеющийся взгляд на Горячева, когда ворота закончили свое размеренное движение вверх. А тот только глупо и самодовольно ухмыльнулся, не сводя с Богданова глаз. — Ну, я поеду. Вам вызвать машину или вы сами? У нас есть собственный транспорт для удобства передвижения.

Антон едва ли не вздохнул, как влюбленная барышня — ну как, как так вышло, что он, по всей видимости, наткнулся на самого святого начальника в мире? Если бы не страсть к разнообразию и необходимость его же в послужном списке Горячева — он бы хоть прямо сейчас переоформился в частного пиар-сотрудника компании. А приходилось только прятать восторг в напруженных мышцах ног да вежливо отказываться от заманчивых предложений.

— Спасибо, не буду вас утруждать. Пока еще день в разгаре, так что я как раз хотел бы прогуляться… Давно не бывал в ваших парках. А потом уже и доберусь как-нибудь.

— Ваше право, Антон. Всего доброго!

Двухчасовая прогулка несколько успокоила мятежный дух Горячева. Почти до вечера он так и работал в Пушкине: здесь хватало уютных и совершенно тихих ресторанчиков, да и ноутбук всегда находился при нем. А на флешке — Антон только сейчас осознал, что ему еще и целую флешку отдали в работу — обнаружился очаровательно сверстанный каталог фото, призванный облегчить навигацию по моделям и продукции.

— Но кому вообще интересны фотки кремов, когда тут такие девочки? — спросил он вслух у подошедшего с кофе официанта и рассмеялся. Кажется, ему покивали в ответ с пониманием, но Антон уже был слишком увлечен. Он листал цветные электронные страницы, украшенные брюнетками, блондинками и рыжими разных возрастов и комплекций, максимально естественными и, что называется, nude во всех разумных смыслах. И где-то по отработанной, бархатной от фотошопа (но, возможно, конечно, и от правильного ухода) коже стекали сверкающие капли масел, а где-то изящные тела утопали в лепестках каких-то цветов, очевидно, служащих одним из основных натуральных компонентов серии… Горячев ощупывал всех этих девушек взглядом бывалого знатока женской красоты, заинтересованного, но строгого и невлюбчивого. А потом долистал до той части, где начинались промофото косметики по уходу за руками. И еще минут через десять понял, что ищет среди множества представших перед ним те, что похожи в его воображении на невидимые и ласковые руки хозяйки.

«А может, они и правда там есть. Почему нет? Такие нежные…» — оправдательно вздохнул он, макнув кончик носа в кофейную пенку. Но утерся, встряхнулся: «Это все только после долгого перерыва. Да она мне после следующего раза уже надоест. Даже посмотреть ведь не на что, поговорить — никак!»

В этом была своя доля правды. Выныривая из омута страсти, сексуальных фантазий и тягучего удовольствия, Горячев всегда остывал и становился сухим прагматиком. У него было много деловых знакомств — но мало друзей. А среди деловых — ни одного лишнего. Несмотря на бросающуюся в глаза ветреность, Антон был невероятно закрытым и придирчивым к людям. Особенно к противоположному полу. Он не сохранял возле себя барышень «на потом» для свиданий — все имеющиеся в его контактах состояли в блогерской тусовке Алены или были постоянными моделями Влада. Находились даже умники, которые шутили, что Горячева вообще не интересуют девушки, просто он тщится остаться натуралом в этой до костей патриархальной стране.  Но Антон игнорировал издевки и продолжал играть роль огонька, к которому слетаются мотыльки, чтобы в конце концов сгореть в одночасье.

Было ли ему одиноко?

«Черт побери, да у меня есть все нужные люди в жизни. У меня вообще все есть…»

Было ли тоскливо?

«Скучно только от однообразия».

Девчонки в каталоге Nature’s Touch оказались очень разными, что Антон, конечно же, оценил. Сложно не довериться и не увлечься работой, которая обещала быть настолько интересной. И к тому же — высокооплачиваемой.

Снова на глаза попались чьи-то руки. Антон задержался, потерял мысль. И тут же вдруг испытал удушающее чувство стыда и закрыл все окна.

#####  **_1.02. Среда. Второе свидание_ **

К среде Антон совсем было засомневался в правильности своих выборов, однако уже утром требовательное тело все решило за него. Не успел пиарщик начать свой рабочий день — да что там, хотя бы позавтракать и сделать зарядку, — как обнаружил себя над раковиной с тревожно-сладкой ломотой внизу живота.

— Проснулся, блядь, — выдохнул Горячев. И хотел бы потянуться, привычно снять будничный стояк, начать утро с приятного — да только вспомнил, что его ждет в конце дня. И волнительно, и голодно, и душно стало. Антон решил принять холодный душ и терпеть, но сам же прятал от себя это осознание: стоило его организму снова окрепнуть, а несколько болезненным последствиям первого визита — дать забыть о себе, как захотелось больше… А за неимением иных вариантов — снова именно туда, в корпоративный, мать его, коттедж. На слепое таинство. 

«Слабоумие и отвага — вот наш девиз, — вздыхал Антон. — Ну, хоть отважным могу себя называть…» 

День тянулся за деловыми переписками, за поиском социальных каналов, заинтересованных СМИ… Антон составлял вежливые и броские обращения, а сам комкался на стуле — нет-нет после пресловутого «предлагаем вам» пролезала бессловесная мысль о грядущем удовольствии, и в паху туго простреливало. Нет, на байке он сегодня снова никуда не поедет. А после обеда, когда Горячев уже вдоволь накрутил себя и намучился, он решительно открыл переписку с «руками». Закусил губу. Ну, имел же он какое-то право на месть? А вместе с тем мог оставить положительный отзыв и попытаться раскачать саму хозяйку. В конце концов, о речевом манипулировании и силе слова Антон знал достаточно хорошо. 

_ «Ждешь меня?» _ — коротко написал он сперва невидимому контакту. Оставалось надеяться, что хозяйка на связи. И показалось, что «онлайн» выглядел даже несколько удивленным. Несмелое «печатает» прерывалось и дергалось, как детский флажок на ураганном ветру. 

_ «Конечно, Антон. Для меня оказались мучительными воспоминания нашего прошлого свидания. Я надеюсь, ты не собираешься отменить встречу?» _

Горячев, прочитав сообщение, поплыл, разулыбался. Его бросило в жар. Да, работа на сегодня точно заканчивалась. 

_ «Почему же мучительными? Кажется, это ты меня мучила. =)  _

_ Отменить — ни в коем случае. Кроме того, я надеюсь, тебя обрадует, если я скажу, что не первый день уже томлюсь… Работы много, а я безбожно отвлекаюсь. Встает каждый час. =)) Вот почему я предпочитаю пахать на дому, а не в офисе. Да еще брюки, в отличие от джинсов, плохо скрывают то, что со мной случается…» _

_ «Ну, Антон, ты симпатичный парень. И картинки с тобой в памяти получаются не менее симпатичными. Здесь сложно оставаться холодным человеком. _

_ И каким образом ты отвлекаешься? От тебя убегают только мысли или шаловливые руки тоже тянутся в неправильные места?» _

Вот же чертовка! Довольный тем, что смог растопить лед (даже если только в рамках игры), Антон шумно засопел и ответил на первую часть сообщения пылающим стикером. А потом ринулся набирать:

_ «Тянутся, но я терплю. =) Подумал, что тебе хотелось бы, чтобы я приехал полным…» _

_ «Да, это очень удачная идея. Читаешь мысли? Хочешь сегодня чего-нибудь или полностью отдаешься в мои руки? Я хочу тебе предложить кое-что попробовать. И, если хочешь, дам кое-что взамен». _

_ «Целиком доверяюсь тебе в заданных рамках.) А что предложишь? Заинтриговала. =)»  _

_ «Это прекрасно! Хочу тебе предложить очень интересную вещь, которую ты точно не пробовал, учитывая твои психологические рамки, замеченные мной. Я хочу сделать тебе массаж. Всего. И, конечно же, простаты — как вишенка на торте. Испугаешься или разрешишь?» _

Тут Антон поутих. Он стремился к отдыху; к чему она стала уходить в психоанализ? Горячеву до сих пор казалось, что  _ « _ терапия _ » _ — это лишь красивая официальная версия. Он не любил, когда к нему лезли в душу и пытались разложить его поступки на составляющие, будучи уверенным, что справляется с этим и сам. Даже среди его близких друзей напрямую о каких-то внутренних косяках решалась говорить только Алена, и Антон списывал это на бабью привычку все привязывать к чувствам. Когда как нормальный мужик функционировал проще: стоит — не стоит; кончил — не кончил. А какие там психологические рамки мог сломать массаж простаты… Антона это предложение настолько возмутило, что он даже не переспросил, что дают взамен такого непотребства. 

_ «Какие рамки, я же совершенно раскрепощен!  _ — отвечал Горячев, стараясь держать тон. —  _ А массаж — это хорошо. Что до простаты — с ней все в порядке, не надо ее трогать. =) Если только непрямой. Задница моя неприкосновенна. =)» _

_ «Ну так тебя ждет одно желание. Любое, которое не противоречит контракту. Подумай, ты точно не хочешь ничего получить? Ведь тебе будет приятно. Не пугайся, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать.) Подумай». _

«Только не говори, что путь к твоей милости лежит через мою жопу», — почти — но лишь почти — краснел от гнева Антон. Размышлял, нервничал, перемалывал фразы на слова. А сам печатал:

_ «Подумаю. Но я пока все равно ничего не решил на счет желания и просто хочу твои ручки. =) Именно твои, в конце концов, понимаешь? Так что жди меня, как я тебя ждал. Я сейчас уже поеду. =)» _

Горячев закрыл переписку. Ему надо было остыть немного, все обдумать: конечно, эта доминатрикс наверняка просто предложила один вариант из своего ассортимента, сформированного долгой практикой. Антону нечего было делать, кроме как напомнить себе, что подобные услуги — это целый образ жизни, и если бы хозяйка хотела, то предложила бы и еще что пожестче. Оставалось мыслями вернуться к приятному и седлать метро да автобус. У него все еще была вторая часть тела, помимо мозга, обладающая личным мнением.

И вот Горячев уже переминается с ноги на ногу у ворот коттеджа, а потом еще и на пороге дома. Он приветствовал Елену хищной заговорщической улыбкой, а еще — непробиваемой решимостью и спешкой, каких не было в прошлый раз. Оделся Антон сегодня еще потеплее да попродуманнее. Помимо футболки и брюк, которые теперь не были значительно защищены утепленной и усиленной мотоциклетной одеждой, он накинул сверху удлиненную толстовку, которую пока не снимал даже в теплом доме. Елена посмотрела на такое дело с недоверием, напомнила, что будет ждать в прихожей и, если Горячев захочет, может попросить водителя захватить его, когда наступит время возвращаться домой.

Сегодня Антона ждал все тот же легкий ореховый аромат с примесью цитрусовых. Из динамиков звучала не музыка, а потрескивание костра в камине. Горячев прислушался. Где-то в комнате раздался шорох. Шаги хозяйки по паркету отозвались глухим стуком, словно ее обувь была на довольно плоском каблуке. Антон улыбнулся, развернулся боком по направлению к источнику звука и взялся за края толстовки. 

— Ты только посмотри, в каком состоянии добрался, — смешливо заметил он, стягивая с себя теплую кофту. В процессе и футболка, надетая под нее, задралась до груди. Ниже открылось то, что Горячев столь тщательно прятал под полой. Даже под плотной тканью брюк заметно проступал крупный ком. Натянулся, врезался в пах вещевой шов. Уже медленнее, блаженствующе Антон оголял развитый торс до конца, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. А затем одежда упала на пол. Горячев сунул ладони в карманы и усилием оттянул штаны немного ниже, чтобы ослабить свои мучения. — Даже январь не помешал… 

Антона поприветствовали с ощутимой усмешкой и сладким вздохом; теплые ладони прижались к щекам, оглаживая прохладное с мороза лицо. От перепада температур приятные мурашки поползли по телу, проступили гусиной кожей. Мягкий, но требовательный, уговор рук заставил Антона двинуться следом, пока его собственные не настигли какую-то кожаную мебель. То был, по ощущениям, высокий массажный стол с подобием подушки в изголовье. Горячева заставили сесть, упираясь ему в живот, потом плавным жестом увели руки за спину и связали, но на сей раз наручники были мягкие. 

— Это чтобы я не стер себе запястья, как в тот раз? — Антон захохотал, пробуя на прочность новые оковы. Послышался щелчок пальцев. На поверку наручники и правда казались надежнее: широкие, из плотной кожи, с короткой перемычкой. Но в них было удобно — насколько вообще может быть удобна ограниченность в движении. Опершись ладонями позади себя, Антон уселся поглубже. Раздвинул бедра, едва заметно (но невероятно ощутимо) ерзая на месте. Долгожданная ручка приземлилась на пах, мучительно стиснув в пальцах напряженный член. Горячеву расстегнули брюки, вынудили приподняться, чтобы стянуть их вместе с нижним бельем. Тот облизнул пересохшие губы, подставляясь, показывая, что давно уже готов. Он слышал, как хозяйка удовлетворенно вздохнула, и было в том дыхании сладкое предвкушение и удовольствие. Да и движения ее, Антон заметил, стали мягкими и тягучими.

Щелкнул невидимый колпачок, послышалось бульканье какой-то жидкости, затем влажный звук растираемых ладоней. Нетрудно догадаться — масло. Горячев сразу узнал нотки цитруса, что послышался ему при входе в комнату. Ладони плавно скользили по коже, и казались еще более нежными, чем прошлый раз. Горячев выгибался и жмурился (обычно он рефлекторно держал глаза открытыми, даже несмотря на повязку), вздрагивал, когда прикосновения оказывались чересчур манящими. Соски — Антон подавил стон и стиснул бедра, пронзенный чувственным импульсом, — живот — снова развел колени, призывно раскрываясь, — и все оборвалось, но через мгновение и три медлительных шага началось на стопах, которые богато сдобрили маслом. Массаж ног — странная нота в ласке для женщины, ибо многие из них обычно избегают всего неэстетичного в сексе. Антона упрекнуть было нельзя — он отличался особой чистоплотностью.

Постепенно Горячев расслаблялся. Непривычное теплое ощущение поднималось по усталым ногам, наполняло стопы, оседало рыхлым удовольствием внизу живота. Ласка шла вверх, как мох прорастает по стволу дерева, пробиралась от корня к кроне. Антон дрожал, тихо постанывая под нос и извиваясь — издевательские прикосновения к эрогенным зонам накапливали желание, фокусировали его будто бы в одной точке, но не давали ни облегчиться, ни отдохнуть. Его гладили, мучили, терзали; масляный палец постучал Антону по виску, оставляя пряный влажный след. Тот мотнул головой, сперва инстинктивно определив это как попытку сдвинуть его — мол, так метался, что оказался на краю. Но после уворота хозяйка повторила жест. Пришлось очнуться. 

— Что?.. — улыбнулся Горячев сквозь сладкую дремоту, усмехнулся. — Проверяешь, живой ли я? «Есть кто дома?» Пока да… 

Два щелчка. Нет, явно не в этом убеждалась хозяйка. Руки пошли вниз, пальцы едва касались члена, ходили по стволу, но нажатие их было до дурноты невесомым. Антон опять начал отключаться, чувствуя, как с новой силой разливается в расслабленном теле томление. Он улавливал знакомый почерк — хозяйка всегда больше внимания уделяла головке и яйцам, нежели стволу. Но все глубже погружалась вторая рука под ягодицы. Секунда — и уже между них Антон ощущал масленую дорожку. Непривычные прикосновения зародили сперва в теле, а потом и в голове подозрение. И только нежный палец направленно мазнул вокруг ануса — так Горячев чуть не подскочил, с хлопком сводя колени. Несчастная рука оказалась зажатой между бедер, как в медвежьем капкане, и если бы не масло — не выскользнуть было бы ей против воли Антона. 

— Не-не-не! Мы же договаривались! — почти жалобно выдохнул он. Впервые — красный до самых кончиков ушей. 

Вот тебе и «есть кто дома». 

Странно, но на фоне инстинктивного страха за собственное достоинство возбуждение Антона ничуть не померкло. Не оглушил и не отвлек его прилив адреналина. Стыдно стало не только за собственную полную доступность еще минуту назад, но и за то, что восприимчивое тело благосклонно отреагировало на покушение. Рефлекторно Горячев сжался, прессуя внутри вожделение и желание разрядки. И снова расслабился, осторожно разводя ноги снова… 

— Не так глубоко… Я раскрепощен, конечно, но не настолько, — он выдавил усмешку и качнул бедрами навстречу наглым рукам. — Сделай лучше, как до этого… Я уже очень близко… 

На последних словах голос Антона просел, а тяжелый член качнулся от случайного прикосновения к промежности. Послышался разочарованный вздох и недовольное сопение, но ласки вместе с тем продолжились. Продолжились и стали агрессивнее, вероятно, потому, что теперь хозяйка оставалась обиженной непослушанием подопечного. Плюс был в том, что сказать этого она не могла. Минус — Антон был связан.

Раздражение — за неимением лучшего — заговорило жужжанием вибратора, который вдруг был включен где-то близко к Горячеву. И скоро пиарщик почувствовал, как жгуче целовала его машина. Сначала зарумянившиеся соски, которые топорная ласка круглой головки лизала с особенным остервенением, когда сама хозяйка оставалась безучастна к томлениям молодого мужчины. Он заныл, вывернулся, подставляя измученное ожиданием тело. Затем — все ниже, ниже, ниже… И вдруг укус вибрации в самую сердцевину удовольствия — едва ощутимо водила мучительница по стволу члена потеплевшим от ласки помощником. Антон думал, что ему позволят кончить… Но он был слишком шумным, чтобы смочь утаить приближающийся оргазм, который у него намеревались вырвать прямо из-под носа. Слишком — Горячев резко охнул, почти вскрикнул, когда в резонанс с его собственной дрожью вступил пронзающий механический зуд. Засучил ногами, вскидываясь словно в попытке вытолкнуть из себя передержанное напряжение. Назойливое жужжание резко потухло, погасло последнее касание руки. Антона лишили сразу всего, чем он владел, жестоко и бескомпромиссно.

— Нет… Черт, блядь, господи! — взвыл Антон, скорчившись в неестественной позе и лишь чудом не упав со стола. Он повернулся набок, сжался чуть не в позу эмбриона; бедра забила крупная судорога. Не оргазм, а лишь эхо. Горячев мог бы этим наслаждаться, если бы не распирающая тяжесть в яйцах и еще где-то в глубине его тела. Если бы не становилось так дурно. Тяжелое дыхание раскачивало Антона на кушетке. Он кусал губы, но не решался ничего сказать. Возбуждение, еще господствующее в нем, забирало все силы, всю кровь — смешивало в одну неясную кашу растерянность, гнев, мольбу. Послышавшийся сверху смешок казался до отвратительного издевательским, но еще больше уязвляло то, что Горячева решили привязать; развернуть, разворошить, растормошить и приковать ноги ремнями к кушетке. Антона отчего-то пробило на смех — и в то же время под непроницаемой повязкой глаза стали влажными. Его душила истерика. 

— А вот и расправа надо мной. Вот, видимо, где за грехи наказывают… 

Заминка, тянувшаяся жалкие несколько секунд, прекратилась. К паху Антона тесно прижался вибратор, свободной рукой хозяйка огладила совершенно точно зарозовевшиеся щеки. Тишина. Она и гнетущее ощущение более тесного контакта с механическим другом. Горячева колотило, он бесшумно всхлипывал, тычась лицом в ладонь — единственное, что было у него. Все замерло в предвкушении щелчка кнопки, который неминуемо наступил. И Антона вновь пронзила вибрирующая ласка, вытряхивая из его нутра новую волну удовольствия, новый уровень желания. Радиус воздействия то безбожно увеличивался, то вновь останавливался в одной точке и пытал с методичностью капающей на темя воды.

Горячев выгибал позвоночник колесом, ребра раскрытой клеткой прорезались сквозь натянувшиеся мускулы и кожу. Легкие горели. Антон чувствовал себя уставшим, как марафонец, который решил во что бы то ни стало побить рекорд — но не рассчитал свои силы на старте, а потому подыхал теперь на ходу. Приближение вибратора к головке отдавалось жалящей болью, не сравнимой даже с жжением, которое причинял долбящийся в уретру буж. Не знал Горячев, где он пропустил остановку, на которой можно было соскочить с чувственной грани. А теперь запутался в собственных сексуальных переживаниях так, что не мог разрядиться. Шептал:

— Больно… очень больно… — но время, замедлившееся и ставшее вязким, как грязь и песок залитого дождями Петергофа, повернулось против Антона. Поймало его в петлю.

— Я не могу так больше… Пожалуйста… Дай мне кончить… Пожалуйста… — молил он так, как не молил никого в своей жизни. Жгучее напряжение сменилось густым теплом, запульсировавшим под кожей, у висков, на груди и животе. Горячев едва ли чувствовал нижнюю часть своего тела, отчаянно разводя колени, насколько ему позволяли путы возле лодыжек. Вновь застонал. — Пожалуйста… 

Молчаливым согласием послужила мягкая стимуляция головки члена пальцами. Антону позволили все, совершенно все, абсолютно все. Хозяйка следовала ярким импульсам молодого тела, отдавая ему самые чувственные прикосновения, пробивая по самым отзывчивым на ее вкус точкам. Горячева захлестнула глубокая предоргазменная пульсация, заставив сочиться сильнее обычного. Это явно помогало его истязательнице; собрав всю влагу ладонью, она бесстыдно растирала ее по промежности, заставляя поскорее приблизиться к роковой точке. Но именно в тот самый момент, когда она отвлеклась, когда нежные пальцы подобрали мошонку и лишь случайно надавили на кожаный шов за ней — Антон вдруг взвился. Яички плотно подтянулись к стволу, глотку разорвал дрожащий стон, — и он скрутился, приподнялся на руках, всем телом сжимаясь в один такт с забившейся плотью. Член качнулся раз, другой, третий — Горячев заревел, — семя тугими струями брызнуло, поползло вниз по напряженному прессу…

Все стихло. С последним протяжным стоном Антон резко выдохнул и ломано опустился на локти, запрокинув голову назад. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Приятно опустошенным. И одновременно — будто одиноким… Такой оргазм стоил трех, и Горячева в слепой темноте сразу стало клонить в сон, но одну мысль он сформулировал быстрее, чем успел погрузиться в холодное небытие: 

— Не уходи так быстро. 

Хозяйка споткнулась о просьбу, смазав свои отточенные движения, выверенные до малейшей секунды, и планы. Тьма сгустилась на мгновение в безответной тиши. И вдруг на живот Антону легла рука, растирая подушечками пальцев семя. Что-то неуверенное читалось во властных ранее движениях. Подвешенно-звонкое, колкое для того, кто бессовестно мучил слепых любовников. Над Горячевым раздался глухой поверженный вздох, потом неприятно зашуршала упаковка (влажных салфеток, он вновь уловил этот запах), и вскоре Антон оказался насухо вытерт. Ему освободили ноги, затем руки, заставляя расслабленное тело послушно выгибаться, и Горячев вновь мог почувствовать благородный ореховый аромат. Потом шаги отдалились, но внезапно вернулись, утопив жертву любовного одра в мягком пледе по самый подбородок. Антон разулыбался, плотнее кутаясь в нем. Он вдруг почувствовал себя в такой безопасности, так доверился, что у него и мысли не проскользнуло попытаться сдвинуть повязку, подглядеть… Он принял условия игры. Хозяйка запустила руки Горячеву в волосы, расчесывая их и упираясь подушечками в скальп. Наверное, только сейчас Антон мог всерьез задуматься о том, что у нежных рук нет длинных женских ногтей. Впрочем, он пробовал разных девушек, а у этой — ввиду того, что она уже предлагала — короткий маникюр объяснялся элементарным удобством и соображениями безопасности. Распробовав ласку, хозяйка резко ее оборвала, уже более привычно погладив Антона по щеке подушечкой большого и костяшками четырех прочих пальцев.

Был внутри Горячева один парадокс, в котором тот не отдавал себе отчета. Его озабоченность, пылкость и потребительское отношение к сексу соседствовали с нежностью, пробуждающейся после. Почти все девушки, угодившие с ним в постель, сталкивались с тактильностью и жаждой простой близости, которые Антон проявлял, когда все заканчивалось. Ему нравились объятия, нравилось ощущать возле себя живое теплое тело, еще минуты назад принадлежавшее ему, нравилось принимать поцелуи и прикосновения… Он испытывал тягу к этой одномоментной любви, хотя потом неизменно срывался, уносился в привычную суету, а затем снова первым делом требовал только секса. В этом его обвиняли все. Обвинения приводили к скандалу или мгновенному отчуждению — и Антон остывал, а потом начинал искать новых удовольствий и новых эмоций. И неизменно вместе со страстью желал простой заботы по отношению к себе.

Меньшим эгоистом его этот факт, впрочем, не делал, потому что в ответ он не заботился никогда.

— Как ты думаешь, я извращенец? — Горячев ухмыльнулся, приваливаясь теснее к мягкой ладони. Послышалось два щелчка, затем пальцы успокаивающе защекотали его под подбородком, а рука погладила живот в точности как маленькому ребенку перед сном. Антон засмеялся. — А я вот теперь и не знаю даже. Обиженные дамочки обычно называют меня так, но я-то знаю, что настоящий извращенец — это мой лучший друг… Он недавно вернулся из Амстердама. И первым делом впарил мне знаешь что? Никаких тебе историй про его приключения там, нет… До сих пор ничего не рассказал, сука… Просто пришел ко мне, съел мою еду, а потом посоветовал пойти к тебе. Вот я и думаю: он-то извращенец… А я, если согласился?

Хозяйка обронила смазанный смешок, словно история была вроде веселой, но что-то в ней насторожило. Ладонь продолжала размеренно гладить живот по часовой стрелке, тревожа ворс пледа. После недолгого умиротворенного молчания послышались сначала один щелчок, а немного погодя — еще два. «И да, и нет». 

— Ты так говоришь, потому что не хочешь терять первое место. Угадал, госпожа извращенка? — Антона тут же щелкнули по носу. Вероятно, это был отказ. — Ну не переживай, мне-то точно с тобой не тягаться… Я еще неделю назад не думал, что окажусь в чужом доме связанным, что меня будут как-то вот так мучить, а мне еще и понравится… И что это будет в доме моего нового работодателя. Знаешь, чем хороша повязка на глазах? С ней сильнее веришь в нереальность происходящего.

Хозяйка вздохнула — и, вероятно, ожидая от Антона скорейшего отхода ко сну, положила руку ему на повязку там, где глаза. Мол, отдыхай. Потом ладонь ушла на голову, поглаживая, умиротворяя, убаюкивая нерадивого болтуна. Тот замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Тепло и усталость все сильнее лишали Антона власти над собой. Он тонул в удовольствии, тонул в цитрусово-ореховом аромате, заполнившем собой все. И наконец согласно задремал.

В дремоте Антон находился до самого вечера. С совершенно чистой головой, неприкасаемый никем и ничем, он добрался до дома, где его ожидала такая же спокойная пустая квартира. Изменяя своим привычкам, Горячев даже не схватился сразу за ноутбук — просто рухнул на диван да так и уселся. Около получаса он гипнотизировал фотопанно напротив. На коже и на одежде Антон привез с собой аппетитные, умиротворяющие запахи. День, ненормально мирный для середины недели, никак не хотел заканчиваться.

«Я все же делаю что-то неправильно. Это ведь затишье перед бурей? Это наверняка затишье перед бурей», — прогрызся сквозь плотную пелену первый червячок сомнения. Антон возвел взгляд к потолку, а потом закрыл глаза, будто именно таким образом мог встретиться с мелким паразитом лицом к лицу. Но розовое желе, в которое сегодня превратился рассудок, не поддавалось ухищрениям прожорливого сознания, и поскольку мысль не нашла своего продолжения, Горячев был вынужден смириться: сомнение подохло от сахарного диабета. Настолько сладко ему было до сих пор.

Возможно, так, в небытие, прошел бы весь вечер ровно до того момента, пока Антон не нашел бы в себе силы сесть за работу — ему еще нужно было связаться с Романом, уточнить кое-какие мелочи (вот уж кто влил бы в бочку меда целое ведро дегтя), — но его смартфон начал разрываться раньше. Почувствовав вибрации в кармане, Горячев невольно расплылся в глупой ухмылке. Но потом все же решился посмотреть, кто и что написал ему за это время. Оказалось, в его общем чате с Лехой, Владом и Аленой уже раскрывался двухтомник «Что делать?» в новой редакции с подзаголовком «если Антон вдруг перестал появляться в сети и не пойми где прогулял прошлые выходные». Горячев, обозначив свое присутствие, первым делом вбросил стикер, изображающий, каким неподъемным для него сейчас окажется чтение двухсот сообщений. В ответ сразу же пришло новое:

_ «Посмотрите, кто пришел! Ну что, ты ел свой стейк из говядины и срал кружочками?»  _ — вбросил Влад, красуясь новой аватаркой со своей довольной рожей, которая едва ли не трескалась от поцелуев на обе щеки от весьма раскрашенных женщин. 

_ «Что? О_о» _ — влилась Алена, которую легко было узнать по нарисованной девушке в розовом спортивном костюме с двумя белыми полосками. 

_ «Серьезно, Ален, тебя еще удивляет то, что говорит Влад? =D Сорян, ребят, я тут просто немного загруженный». _

_ «Ага, немного, _ — тут же вставился Леха, который тоже был в сети. —  _ Ты там себе чего, бабу нашел наконец?» _

От Алены моментально прилетел стикер, готовый избивать тупых мужланов.

_ «Нет, это я ему бабу нашел! Точнее не бабу, а только руки, хе-хе»,  _ — сообщил Влад, бросил стикер с адской козой (как-то полюбились ему эти животные после путешествия в Амстердам, и это наводило на очень странные мысли) и добавил:  _ «Но раз он забыл про своего поставщика курей, думаю, ручки-то зашли-и-и-и-и-и…» _

_ «Не курей, а глупых молоденьких девочек, которые попадают в лапы к глупому молоденькому гАндону, Влад!» _ — отозвалась Алена. 

_ «ОЙ, ВСЕ». _

Антон, вдруг невероятно разгневанный и пристыженный тем, что тема с руками была поднята при всех его друзьях, начал было печатать разнос… Но быстро понял: не пойман — не вор. Никто, кроме него самого, эту тему не мог подтвердить или опровергнуть. А подтверждать все не хотелось… Лучше уж быть глупым молоденьким гондоном. Хотя бы в известной мере глупым — а не настолько, насколько Горячев сам себя ощущал в идиотской ситуации с Nature’s Touch.

_ «Я никого не находил, вообще уже отчаялся искать))000)0)) _ — продолжил он. —  _ Просто очень серьезный заказ, ни хуя не врубаюсь. Зато в понедельник мне уже скинули фотки их моделей с готовой рекламы……………… Знаете. Плюсы есть всегда. =))» _

_ «То есть ты нашел как минимум свою руку, да, Антоша?» _ — Леха завершил вопрос ехидным котом.

_ «На сухом пайке еще пару недель посидит — и вторую найдет! =D»  _

Пришлось отвечать многоточием. Котков сразу же продолжил:

_ «Ой, ладно, не тебе тут строить из себя паиньку, я тебя уже столько лет знаю, что выучил, как именно у тебя на ладонях мозоли расположены. ВСЕ. МЫ. ВЫУЧИЛИ. Ты чатик-то успел почитать или тебе индивидуально все повторить?» _

_ «Люблю, когда мне делают честь». _

_ «Как странно теперь работает Т9! Вместо минета — честь», _ — шутил Влад, приправив дело каким-то мерзким стикером и опять с козой. 

_ «Минет я люблю даже больше чести, но Леха мне тут не помощник…((((»  _ — вздыхал Антон — в шутку, конечно.

_ «Короче, _ — продолжал тем временем строить из себя серьезного парня Леха. —  _ На вечер пятницы у нас ВИП-зал снимают под какую-то вечеринку. Вообще-то девичник, похоже. Буквально вчера приходили молоденькие подружки и очень тщательно все согласовывали. Пытались договориться на мужской стриптиз… Поскольку такого в нашем прайсе никогда не было, переадресовываю тебе. Я знаю, ты любишь показывать свои кубики. ))» _

_ «Но танцевать-то не умею? Ну, так?» _

_ «А я предлагал тебе танцевать? Я предлагал тебе показать кубики. А то бы еще приплачивать тебе пришлось за номера — пф, нет, ты там сам как-нибудь.))» _

Антон крепко задумался. Вечера пятницы у него всегда были свободной территорией, и Горячев на остаток недели пока ничего нового не планировал. Взгляд невольно зацепился за контакт с руками на аватарке — по странному стечению обстоятельств зависший в первых строчках, не утекающий никуда вниз, не дающий забыть о себе. И тут-то червяк сомнения наконец прогрыз истончившийся барьер спокойствия:

«Это я правда что-то не то делаю. А тут вон возможность. Кончать в ручку — это неполноценно, как ты ни поверни ее. А там нормальные девчонки». Конечно, какие могли быть вопросы, что выбрать? Антон было даже переключился на диалог с хозяйкой, да остановился. Что ему писать — что на этой неделе они вряд ли пересекутся еще? Но зачем? Они ведь еще не успели договориться на следующий визит. А Антон — не был привязан ни к какому расписанию. Они подписали контракт. Горячев сам решал, как пользоваться им в течение срока действия. «Не хватало еще пристраститься к подобной херне. Нет, это с самого начала было для временного развлечения».

_ «Короче, Леха, мы в пятницу собираемся у тебя в клубе, я правильно понял? =))» _

_ «Сперматоксикоз очень плохо влияет на когнитивные способности его мозга, так долго думал!» _ — завернула Аленка лихую шутку, которая прервала сразу все попытки ответить у остальных. Но быстрее прочих очнулся Влад: 

_ «Или искал вторую руку. =D» _

_ «Идите нахер. Мне тут плохо, а вы! В общем, понял, разгребаю вечер. =))»  _

Антон потер ладони в предвкушении. Вот теперь-то можно было нырять хоть в работу, хоть в чат Романа — неделя авансом складывалась настолько шикарно, что ее, казалось, не могло испортить ничто. Однако просто так мгновенно уйти в дела у него все же не вышло, потому что по соседству вылезло личное сообщение от Вовина:

_ «Ну так что, ты правда не ходил или ходил?) Не бойся, я никому не рассказывал, но не подъебать — грех!» _

_ «Где мои рассказы про Амстердам?» _ — сердито парировал Антон. Нет, дружбу с Владом он ценил — но в пикантные подробности без соответствующей платы вдаваться не хотел совсем. А потому подначивал:  _ «Я же уверен, тебя в эту тему вообще потянуло только потому, что ты сам чего-то понахватался. =))»  _

_ «Мне тебе показать технику? Ты правда хочешь от меня ее получить? Или скинуть интимное фото?» _ — Потом Влад ненадолго замолчал и скинул типичное фото с пьяных дебошей, где кто-то (в данном случае он сам) слизывает с женщины алкоголь:  _ «Ты знаешь, что у шлюх в Амстердаме есть медкнижки?» _

Антон хохотнул. Да, вот такие разговоры он любил! 

_ «Вот теперь знаю. Вот теперь знаю, где я мог бы снять шлюху. =D Огонь, Вовин, в следующий раз ты берешь меня с собой, а не сваливаешь молча, как обычно, втюхивая мне какие-то ручки! А то глядите на него, чем откупился. Ну а как насчет травки? Или ты настолько упорот по жизни, что на тебя не действует?» _

_ «Хе-хе. Смешно, но не слишком! Травки море, я тебе привез гостинец, затестим в пятницу.) Ну так как там ручки? Зашло или такое себе?» _

_ «Влад, если я в своей жизни кому-то и признаюсь в любви, то только тебе. =)) Ты будешь так же относиться ко мне, когда я состарюсь и покроюсь морщинами, правда?» _ — спешно отправил Антон. Вздохнул. Что ж, кидать друга в ответ было негоже — рано или поздно тот наверняка бы и сам что-то разнюхал… Во всяком случае, Горячева никто не тянул рассказывать все. А именно — о том, где все происходит. Потому следующее, что получил Вовин в ответ, было короткое и емкое:  _ «Странно».  _

_ «Странно-прикольно, странно-фу, странно-сойдет? Что, вообще не понравилось и все отзывы куплены? И да, я всегда буду к тебе так относиться и потом просто теребить за складочки… Х3» _

_ «Странно-странно. Ну, ты знаешь, я вообще не привык быть пассивным, а тут… Я связан, я ничего не вижу, со мной не разговаривают! Но эти руки…» _

Антон вздохнул. «Эти руки» легко всплывали в памяти, по свежим следам, яркой вспышкой. Гораздо более яркой, чем самые красивые и чистые девочки из тех, которые попадали к Горячеву. Неожиданно он осознал, что ни одной из них — даже на заре своих похождений, даже тогда, когда еще пытался строить нормальные отношения — он не поддавался настолько, не просил, тем более не умолял. Да еще так легко! Так легко его разделывали умелые пальцы, выворачивали наизнанку, вынуждали вести себя иначе. 

_ «С другой стороны, я тут подумал, что это идеальная женщина. Она всегда молчит, не спорит, не делает ничего, что я не хочу. Единственный минус — ее нельзя трахнуть и потрогать сисечки(((» _ — добавил он. 

_ «Ха! Ну, возможно. =D Зато концентрируешься на своих внутренних переживаниях и представлять можешь все, что угодно, а? Неплохая альтернатива дрочке-то. А потом бабу найдешь и забьешь. С другой стороны, ты можешь попытаться разнюхать, кто там за ширмой. Ты у нас обаятельный до чертиков, а она — такая же баба, просто с закидонами. Дерзай!» _ — быстро ответил Влад.

_ «Да ну, надо мне оно» _ , — почти бездумно отмахнулся Антон. Слова Влада неожиданно уперлись в некую внутреннюю стену. Любопытен Антон — был. Однако в этой ситуации его интерес лежал в границах страха: насколько опасно совмещать подобные увлечения с работой? Лишний раз вспоминать о своей оплошности Горячев не хотел. Вот и вспыхивал этот скрытый от всех факт неприятным жжением в горле. 

_ «В смысле разнюхивать. =) _ — бросил он уже вслед. —  _ Развлечемся да и все. А на кого своими лапами позариться — это уже скоро увидим! Сам-то в пятницу к Лехе ТОЧНО идешь?))» _

_ «Ну я ж сказал, что принесу тебе в пятницу подарок, ты, дед! До встречи!)» _


	5. IV

#####  **_3.02. Пятница. «Бермуда»_ **

Четверг и день пятницы у Антона прошли в совершенной тишине. Он работал — спокойно, отстраненно и рутинно, ограничиваясь короткими сухими консультациями с Еленой относительно прошлых рекламных кампаний. Голова была забита только тем, как бы не повториться в приемах, как бы показать свой профессионализм, как бы потратить время с пользой… А еще — тем, что в его мессенджерах тоже поселился обыденный покой. Пиликали время от времени каналы, посвященные фитнесу, боксу и бодибилдингу. Вылезали объявления о скидках в магазинах одежды и здорового питания. Влад присылал фотографии амстердамского стрит-арта. Леха деловито молчал. Дизайнеры по рекламе и SMM-щики из компании Антона — наоборот, чуя запах денег, не менее деловито что-то выспрашивали. Под этим гнетом опустился куда-то в низы уведомлений диалог с контактом, на аватаре которого стояли белые руки… В отличие от прошлого раза — тишина. Больше хозяйка не писала. Так со среды и не спросила, как ощущения, когда новая встреча. И хотя Горячев сам уже спланировал свои выходные, внутри порой просыпалась и жгла его злость, да еще какое-то поганое нервное чувство. Слишком сложно Антону дался накануне этот эпизод — из «слишком хорошо» в «опасно» и «одиноко», да еще Влад подлил масла в огонь. Не выходило абстрагироваться целиком, нет-нет где-то все равно зачешется. Даже в самом неожиданном месте. Антон думал: контракт длится — значит, должно длиться и общение. А оно внезапно прервалось с того конца, едва начавшись. Зато на его месте зияло ощущение использованности, брошенности.

«Ну, она же сама сказала, что кайф с этого ловит? Что ей от меня надо — понятно… Что мне от нее — тоже. Общение с клиентом, наверное, опционально каждый раз? Или она просто конец недели уже другими укомплектовала?»

Антон скрипнул зубами. В любых долгосрочных отношениях (когда таковые еще были) он всегда был эгоистичным ревнивцем, и сегодня давно забытое ощущение — он его опознал! — вновь начало прорезаться где-то на уровне солнечного сплетения. И все же Горячев напомнил себе: да, ему наверняка придется делить ее с другими. Как кофеману приходится делить с другими своего баристу. Или пациенту — врача. Начал лечить себя, отворачивать от тупорылой жажды внимания. 

«Я просто пользуюсь услугой. Как и со всеми. Всеми остальными тоже пользуется кто-то другой. И мной».

В голову вдруг невольно пришли куплеты из той старой песни, перепетой еще Мэрилином Мэнсоном — Sweet Dreams. Под немой мотив Антон и успокоился так же быстро, как и вспыхнул. А зазвучавшая уже через пару минут в наушниках музыка настроила его на совсем другой лад — перенесла мыслями ближе к ночному клубу, примирила с этой жизнью, состоящей из одного потребления, скоротечных связей, в которых никто никому и никогда не должен…

«И я не должен ей писать, если она вдруг ждет. Не в моих правилах, сучка».

Горячев улыбался. Деловые контакты пошли бодрее. Руки уплыли по списку так глубоко вниз, что перестали всплывать даже в развернутом на весь пятнадцатидюймовый экран ноутбука окне телеграма. Да, так и должно было быть.

Через тридцать минут мысли о хозяйке вовсе перестали беспокоить Антона. Не отзывались даже тенью при каждом обращении к компании, неизбежно связанной с ней. Он весь превратился в одно прямолинейное движение. Снова — в фотографии моделей. И сквозь них — в фантазию, где каждая из них способна ожить и задвигаться на душном танцполе в узких джинсах и открытом блестящем топе, или в коротком коктейльном платье с бесстыдным вырезом — посреди зимы.

Антон, как нередко шутили друзья и он сам, обладал удивительной способностью: его фантазии очень часто претворялись в реальность с поразительной точностью. Каждый раз, когда компания собиралась в дни Горячевской «охоты», первым делом его всегда спрашивали: «И кто она будет?» Тот задумывался, воображал, озвучивал — и начинал искать. А в конце вечера уезжал на квартиру или еще куда, как приходилось, с девицей из своей мечты. Почти один в один! И никогда не повторялся, даже если задавал похожие параметры… 

Можно было спорить о том, что, мол, Антон задумывал типаж и просто отыскивал красотку с подходящей внешностью — но ради чистоты эксперимента он называл и одежду, и какие-то детали, вроде родинок и татуировок. Может, и это было всего лишь усложнением условий для поиска? В прагматичном мире, где нет места чудесам, надеяться на предвидение, конечно, не приходилось. Но Антону все же везло — и он получал ровно то, что хотел. 

Но если здесь играла какую-то роль настоящая мистика, то и она не обходилась без помощи Лехи Коткова. Вот уж кто понимал толк в магии — по крайней мере, в магии вечеринки, магии места… Его клуб назывался B-triangle — в честь Бермудского треугольника. Конечно, здесь никто не пропадал бесследно. Но уже второй год многие и многие жители Северной столицы разменивали спокойный домашний вечер на этот безумный суперсовременный дизайнерский опыт, наполненный духом первобытного транса. 

Даже Антон не мог с уверенностью сказать, кого и какими методами Леха вынудил перекроить занятое им помещение так, что даже пространственно оно теперь сплошь состояло из треугольников. Треугольный танцпол в окружении двух открытых треугольных зон отдыха, мебель, стремящаяся к треугольным формам, треугольные неоновые рамы под потолком, выстроенные по образу причудливого тоннеля из фракталов, и хаотично развернутые треугольные зеркальные панели там же — бессчетное количество раз отражающие это треугольное безобразие. Треугольники были правильные и неправильные, разных размеров, существующие в переливающемся дуохроме: основные цвета — глянцевый черный и матовый серый, а неоновым пятном в них — один яркий цвет, каждый раз разный — на разные случаи или просто по прихоти хозяина. Едва зайдя в «Бермуду» (или в «Треугольник» — в обиходе, конечно же, его никто не называл по-английски), ты словно попадал в чертов графический эквалайзер на компьютерном проигрывателе. Или в какой-то высокотехнологичный киберпанк, в секту рабов одной геометрической формы. Или — в мечту кислотного наркомана с обсессивно-компульсивным расстройством. Впрочем, это «дерьмо», как ласково называл дизайнерское решение Коткова Антон, никогда не надоедало. Оно было запоминающимся, до безобразия вкусным и ужасающе завораживающим. Отрывающим от реальности. К визуальной концепции приложил руку, конечно же, Вовин. Так уж вышло, что если бы кто-нибудь захотел лучше понять внутренний мир Антона или кого-то из его друзей — достаточно было бы отвести этого человека в клуб. 

«Треугольник» был зоной, свободной от предрассудков, но со своими правилами. Никакого разврата на территории, никаких наркотиков (никаких тяжелых, если хорошо договориться, никаких — без ведома хозяина), никаких драк. Только танцы, музыка, тематические вечеринки, бар, еда и паровые коктейли (для своих Леха, впрочем, мог организовать и настоящий кальян). Только отдых. Сюда приходили парни и девушки совершенно разных взглядов, из разных слоев общества, разной ориентации — поэтому никакой нетерпимости здесь тоже не приветствовалось. Клуб Лехи был одним из немногих в городе, где, несмотря на отсутствие «специализации», реально встречались гей-парочки; где можно было, не боясь получить по морде или услышать оскорбление, подкатить к кому-то одного с тобой пола, познакомиться — и уйти вдвоем. Может, потому бизнес Коткова и окупился так быстро. В Питере любили странное и смелое — а если их концентрация в одном месте доходила до абсурда, это мог быть только полный провал или абсолютный успех.

Такая вот была «Бермуда» — многозначная, как и ее символ. Ведь треугольник олицетворял два начала, единство стихий, перекресток миров, совершенство; в равной степени он походил на банальный бокал для мартини или трусики, а мог напомнить о кесадилье или чипсах начос. Леха любил с умным видом смаковать концепт во всей полноте — хотя его, конечно, немного больше интересовали материальные выгоды, которые можно из этого концепта извлечь. Все остальное он отдавал лицам заинтересованным. Влад вот почти всегда приходил за нирваной и одному ему известными гранями Вселенной. А Антон предпочитал искать бикини.

Они разместились в малом ВИП-зале. Темно-серые стены пульсировали басом — внутрь музыка не залетала, но от низких частот было не спастись. В этот раз собрались без Алены. В последний момент та открестилась со словами: «Не хочу смотреть на мучения недотраханного, пасите его сами». А это значило, что парней выпустили из последних рамок приличия.

— И кто же она будет? — с усмешкой традиционно поинтересовался Леха, одетый почти как криминальный авторитет из девяностых: черный джемпер с короткой увесистой цепью под высокой горловиной, сверху еще и малиновый пиджак. Впрочем, к его бандитской сытой морде и неофициальному статусу «личного сутенера» такое шло как нельзя лучше.

— Брюнетка, — загадочно улыбнулся Горячев. — С короткой стрижкой, взглядом хитрой сучки и острыми ногтями. В белом коктейльном платье, остроумная, уверенная в своих желаниях — такую не надо раскалывать, она сама альфа-самка и даже угощает мужиков коктейлями! С узкими бедрами и пышной грудью.

— У тебя что, деньги кончились? — хохотнул Котков. — Зачем ты представляешь бабу, которая мужиков коктейлями угощает?

— Свои считай! Конечно, для того, чтобы подцепить на энтузиазме и угостить самому! Это же обмен кодовыми жестами, Лех.

— Что это тебя на доминантных потянуло, а, Антон? — захохотал Вовин, выуживая из облегающей черной толстовки с карманами на животе, что совершенно внезапно находилась под белой футболкой с обрезанными рукавами и странным да определенно рукотворным рисунком, небольшой пакетик. — А у меня тут гостинец для вас, ребятушки. Угадайте что? — Влад зазывно тряс подарком.

— Потому что пассивных и неопытных не люблю, мать твою! — Антон закатил глаза. Но разве мог он злиться на глупые вопросы прекрасного друга, который уже сейчас выполнял обещание сделать этот вечер еще лучше, чем есть? И вот Горячев разулыбался, перевел хитрый взгляд на Леху.

— Ох, Влад… Я тут с вами на рабочем месте спиваюсь, а тут еще и скурюсь. Алена меня убьет, — Котков предвкушающе потер ладони. — Из Амстердама? Сам уже опробовал подарок-то, надеюсь?

— Нет! — обиженно отозвался Вовин. — Ты что, по мне не видно, что я не укурен? А это у нас — каннабис, курением которого мы будем заниматься… — он любовно раскрыл пакет, и на неоновый мир взглянули мятыми мордами аккуратные самокрутки. Влад незамедлительно пояснил: — У меня еще есть сырье, но пока нам и этого хватит.

— Да я ж просто отзывы твои услышать хочу, — улыбнулся Леха и встал, чтобы закрыть дверь. Гул стал еще тише. А Антон сразу, как по команде, потянулся к Владу. Курить он сегодня собирался второй или третий раз в жизни — знал, чего ждать, но запретность и волнительное чувство, словно это все впервые, приятно щекотали нервы. Забрав самокрутку, Горячев откинулся на спинку дивана, прислоняя ее к носу и внимательно обнюхивая.

— Пепла на диваны не натрясите, — предупредил Леха и поставил свой пустой уже к тому моменту стакан. Вовин, хитро ухмыльнувшись, положил на середину стола зажигалку явно из Амстердама. Он прикуривал первым, а всем остальным оставалось только догадываться, зачем Владу две зажигалки. 

— Надо затянуться два раза и остановиться. Там они это сравнивают с солью. Мол, добавить можно всегда, а вот если пересолил — то все… — Влад откинулся на спинку дивана, положил одну руку на треугольную подушку, а другую — на Антона. — Знаете, что еще увеличивает кайф?

— Просвети, — выгнул брови Горячев, вдыхая носом дым, сизым комком вылетевший изо рта Влада в его сторону. Сам пока не торопился — да и Леха успел к тому моменту схватить трофейную зажигалку.

— Кончить, Антоша, — Влад потрепал его за щеку, — кон-нчить! Мол, твой мозг и так в состоянии удовольствия, а тут еще подкинешь ему эндорфинчиков. Лепота. Говорят, так, как кончают под травкой, не кончают никогда… Такое себе, — Влад сделал еще одну затяжку, глубоко загнал дым в легкие и держал его, пока не сбросил пепел в импровизированную пепельницу. — Так что у тебя сегодня двойной кайф. А кто хороший друг?

— Вла-а-ад, — заухмылялся Антон и толкнул того в бок. — Ну отдайте мне уже зажигалку кто-нибудь! Главное — не растерять привлекательность по накурке…

Кто уж там мог растерять привлекательность! У Хантера Томпсона под наркотой успешные дела и покрупнее делались, а тут — всего лишь травка. Комнату постепенно заволакивал пьяный туман. Антон чувствовал ватную, колкую слабость во всем теле, мыслями — был здесь и где-то еще. Все беспокойное и суетное осталось далеко за пределами «Треугольника». А тут был только Леха, травящий байки про жизнь клуба в прошлые выходные, и Влад с полным устным экскурсом в уличную культуру Амстердама. А еще — тень желания в голодном теле. Предвосхищение обещанного удовольствия.

— Черт, если я не пойду сейчас, то я уже вообще никуда не пойду, — засмеялся Горячев, лениво выбираясь из-за стола. — Леха, проложи маршрут! Выйду и потеряюсь нахрен в каком-нибудь углу.

— Не для тебя, Антоша, нездоровый образ жизни… Пошли!

Воздух в душном, забитом главном зале показался свежим, чистым и отрезвляющим. Оставив Вовина, они вышли в разрезанную многочисленными треугольниками ярко-розового цвета черноту. Из соседней «випки» с хохотом вылетела группка подружек и тут же вмешалась в толпу на танцполе. Словно кто-то фруктового ликера влил в объемный стакан, уже заполненный всем, чем можно. Антону показалось, что среди них мелькнула нужная ему белая юбка.

— Ну все, вливайся в музыку, — раздавал на ухо советы Котков, обняв Антона за плечо. От него пряно пахло дымом и тяжелым, солидным парфюмом. Хотелось скорее оторваться и упасть носом в сладкие женские духи. — Можешь как раз в эту дверь случайно зайти — это у них девичник. Ошибся дверью, здрасьте — сам все знаешь. Или к бару шагай сразу, раз угощаться у альфа-самки собрался! Только не перепей, пока качает.

— Да, папочка, — заржал Горячев, отталкивая его и заступая на длинные невысокие ступеньки, спускающиеся к танцевальной зоне. Мощный бит уже проник в тело, наполнил неожиданно живой энергией. Легко двигаться, когда ты пьян. Оставалось теперь только кричать вслед: — Я тебе позвоню, если меня похитят!

Космическая, торопливая сила транса окончательно впитала его в себя. Антон решил пробираться к бару через разреженный поток вспыхивающих и угасающих в эпилептично мигающей светомузыке тел. Лиц он не различал. Себя, казалось, тоже. Собственные руки, которые он видел порой краем зрения, когда поднимал их, подвернутые манжеты белоснежной рубашки — все казалось полупрозрачным и неестественно насыщенным чужеродной краской. Вот он — почти черный призрак… Вот — уже горит, подобно блуждающему огоньку. Горячева отчего-то страшно смешила мысль, что с тем, как он отражает свет, достаточно будет просто встать на видном месте и ждать, пока к нему заплывет, как к удильщику, какая-нибудь прелестная рыбка. С этой мыслью он и потерялся в себе, так и не дойдя до бара. Поднял руки, прикрыл глаза. А позвоночник сам уже кривился под ударами аудиоволн, и мозг не выказывал совершенно никакого сопротивления напевным заклинаниям забыть обо всем…

Пальцы. Плечи. Глаза. Губы. В обрамлении размытых треугольников, как в фоторамках — разрозненные образы. Осколки. Выбирай любой. Собирай мозаику. Чьи-то ладони совсем рядом — Антон отодвинул их, не желая сегодня обращать никакого внимания на навязчивый символ. Темные волосы с сочными розовыми бликами — нашел. Белая юбка… Белая майка… Бело-серебряные искры на коктейльном платье — совсем рядом. Антон видел узкую красивую спину в глубоком вырезе, но не лицо. Подошел ближе. Только руку протянуть — и уже можно трогать так, как трогать невежливо, хотя бы не познакомившись. Еще один запрет — и первая неяркая вспышка возбуждения вдруг ослепила, обострила чувства.

«Пускай это будешь ты», — загадал Антон и вынырнул из-за плеча сверкающей незнакомки, страстно желая получить ее образ целиком. Победить — или продолжить поиски. Его встретили два очерченных черным — конечно, не углем, но так было похоже — темных глаза, томные полные губы и четкие линии макияжа. Антон видел, как молодая женщина замедлилась в танце, окидывая всю его фигуру оценивающим взглядом; таким острым и тонким, словно лезвие ножа для резки бумаги. И вот, когда ее подруги только навострили когти и выписывали бедрами витиеватые фигуры прямо за спиной, брюнетка сделала уверенный шаг навстречу к Горячеву. Ее ручки не касались его, но вот тело, словно намагниченное, оказывалось постоянно в недопустимой близости. Антон быстро подстроился под ее ритм — он едва ли контролировал свое тело, живущее само по себе, пластичное и свободное как никогда. Бедра напротив бедер. Полная грудь — почти вплотную к его груди. Никакого личного пространства. Никаких рамок и границ. Антону показывали, что его хотят и он нравится, как в мире животных, самым понятным языком — невербальным; а он отвечал. Языком жестов, тела и реакций. И в какой-то момент, прижавшись мягкими губами прямо к Горячевскому уху, незнакомка полила в мозг едва различимые в оре музыки фразы:

— А ты хорошенький! Пойдем, угощу? — и, взяв его за руку, потянула через толпу, через гомон и шум, через светодиодные вспышки прямо к бару, к мягкому перезвону бокалов, к улыбающимся людям и, конечно же, к месту парковки всех жаждущих чего-то большего в эту ночь. Она заказала два напитка и, аппетитно изогнувшись так, что стали видны плавная линия бедра да острая коленка, с готовностью подставила лицо под взор Антона и розовые блики. На барный табурет она не забиралась. Во-первых, не позволило бы платье. Во-вторых, возможно, это было следующим ее оружием, новым прицельным выстрелом, как, например, тонкая цепочка, свисающая с шеи и теряющаяся в ложбинке между грудей, или хитрый бальзам для губ, который скрывал их обветренность или зацелованность кем-то. Брюнетка вновь наклонилась к Антону, чтобы спросить: — Что-то здесь ищешь? 

«Тебя», — подумал Горячев, но успел смолчать: его опыт показывал, что это слово произносят, как правило, не столько сопливые романтики, сколько маньяки. А он — он был заряженным молодостью и музыкой, голодным и пьяным мальчишкой в эту ночь, но точно не сталкером. Расфокусированный взгляд ползал по образу незнакомки, почти призрачному, фантастическому… Сверкающая, властная — в эту ночь она напоминала ему Снежную Королеву, которая должна увезти с собой одного наглого бессердечного Кая. И тот ухмылялся, когда наконец находил ее глаза.

— Ту, которая хорошо танцует, — обозначил Антон. — Кажется, нашел.

Он потянулся было к стакану на барной стойке, как вдруг услышал вопрос бармена: «Поджечь?» Бросив беглый взгляд в ту сторону, Горячев понял, что в черно-розовом безумии выделяется только один почти заглушенный отблеск — на просвет от белых ламп в рабочей зоне. Зеленый. Абсент, конечно же. Антон неуверенно кивнул — он не хотел рисковать с неразбавленным напитком после косяка, а так у него был шанс выжечь градус и не ставить над собой слишком смелых экспериментов. Вспыхнуло голубое пламя — и вот уже его порция дополнилась перевернутым бокалом с соломинкой. Горячев наклонился, медленно вдохнул пары, сделал небольшой глоток теплого, жгучего, приторно сладкого зелья… Его бросило сперва в жар, потом в холод, затем обратно... Под кожей проползла дрожь, спустилась и собралась где-то между бедер. Что за характер был у его находки!

— Я Антон, — представился он, облизнувшись и утерев губы тыльной стороной ладони. Женщина медленно улыбнулась, натягивая эмоцию на столпы собственных мыслей. Одна из них была пьяная и разрешила задержаться взгляду на чужих губах непозволительно долго. Другая — расчетливая и смелая; она отклонилась назад, чтобы посмотреть на чужие наручные часы. И когда все ее устроило, наконец, представилась:

— Эля, — улыбнулась брюнетка, заправив за ухо прядь гладких волос. — А я ищу того, кто хорошенький, — хищно ухмыльнулась она, сладко причмокнув. — Кажется, нашла. Что, Антон, мы здесь надолго, мы хотим танцевать или, может быть, я станцую только для тебя? 

Эля — наверное, Эльвира, — двинулась на Антона, и уже очень скоро напряжение между ними стало гуще и сытнее. Новая знакомая облизывала губы, заправляла волосы плавным движением, открывала шею и показывала всем своим видом, что она-то знает вес своему телу и ладному лицу. Еще немного — и ее руки лягут на Горячева, заявляя свои права всем, кто мог бы на что-то претендовать в эту ночь.

— Такой красивый мальчик и один. Кто ж тебя такого отпустил, а? Хочешь расскажу тебе секрет на ушко?

— Ну попробуй, — с вызовом прошептал Антон, податливо разглядывая каждый новый изгиб, который открывался перед ним. Ах, этот сладкий яд на уши… Эля наверняка думала, что берет его в оборот — а он уже контратаковал, пристраивая горячую ладонь у нее на талии. — Расскажи…

И тут вдруг сквозь электронный шум, сквозь свет и жар прорвался лишний сигнал — вибрация мобильника в кармане. В клубе Лехи Антон, пока еще находился в сознании, привык быть максимально бдительным — ведь Большой Брат следил и мог дать команду «отставить»... Мало ли кто сюда приходил отдыхать! Горячев, не отстраняясь, вытащил смартфон свободной рукой, снял блок и глянул на уведомление. Пришло оно, впрочем, не от кого-то, кого он мог ожидать. На узком всплывшем окошке читалось начало сообщения от хозяйки с нежными руками:  _ «Антон! Реальность совершенно выбила меня из времени, и тебя, вижу, тоже, но я…» _ Но Горячев был беспощаден — и смахнул бесполезное сообщение, так и не открыв целиком. Телефон снова соскользнул в карман — и как раз вовремя, потому что Эля стала медленно отдаляться. Но не смогла. В ту же секунду вторая ладонь уже смяла шероховатую ткань сверкающего платья, а Антон хищно улыбался ей в лицо:

— Ну-ну. Я люблю именно на ушко! Или ты хотела выпить?.. Тогда прости…

— М-м-м, — Эля скользнула узкой ладонью по белой ткани рубашки, задевая аккуратными длинными ногтями скрипучий принт. — Не отвлекайся от меня, Антон. А то не расскажу секрет. Но, так как ты вел себя не очень хорошо, придется отвести тебя в угол. В мой угол, — Горячев ощутил, как вторая рука опустилась ему ниже пояса. Эля не нарушала самых запретных границ, но прозрачно намекала на такое намерение. — У меня есть машина, квартира, но нет хорошенького мальчика. Будешь сегодня мой. — Она лихо опрокинула в себя свое же зелье, разбавила алкоголь поверхностным скорым поцелуем в губы, оставила деньги, которые выудила из лифа, что скромно прятался под сияющим платьем, и поманила Горячева за собой, пощекотав его ноготками под челюстью. Тот чуть не замурлыкал — ему этим вечером все кружило голову. — Пойдем?

Антон допил абсент и, лихо взяв Элю под руку, позволил вести себя. У него не было с собой никаких вещей, кроме телефона; верхняя одежда хранилась в гардеробе, как, видно, и ее; Леха и Влад не ждали назад. Горячев был вовсе не против того, что этим вечером снимали его, а не наоборот. В мозгу страшно зудела только одна мысль: наконец перед ним спустя месяц женщина — роскошная, доступная, не ставящая никаких правил. Он мог трогать ее, слушать ее, вдыхать ее запах. Она целовала его, а еще у нее был узкий аппетитный зад, женственная фигура и красивая грудь. А еще она была напористой! Как та, вроде бы, жена Богданова — только гораздо более во вкусе Антона. На выходе он подал Эле шубку, помог одеться. В белесом свете уличных фонарей и среди снега она показалась ему немного старше, чем вначале — но кто был Горячев такой, чтобы жаловаться, если от нее так вкусно пахло, а она сразу продемонстрировала ему, чего хочет?

— Увезешь меня в свой ледяной дворец на санях? — засмеялся Антон, когда сквозь снегопад они добрались до серебристой «бэхи». Возле машины он снова поймал Элю и без лишней агрессии, играючи прижал ее к двери со стороны водительского сиденья. Приблизился к ее лицу, бедрами утонул в длинном меху, прикрывающем женские ноги. — А можно сперва осколочек в сердце?

— Ну не сани, конечно, нечто получше и с подогревом, — Эля прикрыла глаза, недолго размышляла над тем, как уронить осколок в сердце, а затем отдала Антону еще один поцелуй. Но на этот раз долгий, томный, не оставивший на ее губах ни следа блеска и укравший несколько долгих минут жизни. Горячев ей нравился. Это было видно по тому, как легко и просто Эля шла на контакт, как быстро принялась искать болевые точки, чтобы разыграть желание, как без вопросов позвала на свою территорию. И дыхание у нее было спокойное, непоколебимое волнением первой встречи, но жаркое от возбуждения. — Садись, — улыбнулась она, оторвавшись от Антона, — нам недалеко.

Антон блаженно откинулся на спинку кресла, не чувствуя холода в остывшей машине. Его морило и дурманило, современные здания за окном сменялись помпезными фасадами, золотящимися в ночи полупраздничной подсветкой. Они пересекли Фонтанку, проехали мимо Мариинского дворца — куда-то в сторону купола Исаакия и в старые дворы. Не так уж далеко и от дома Антона. На случай он сократил собственный путь более чем вдвое. Но стоило ли хотя бы задумываться о случае, если его мысли так материальны?

Невольно Горячев смотрел на руки Эли, нежно сжимающие руль. Невольно задел мыслью сообщение, которое не захотел читать. Поделом! Чего та, невидимая, могла от него хотеть? Антон был уверен, что вот сейчас он вернется в свою колею и забудет о ней окончательно. Время у временного решения вышло. Как и у всех, кто находил Горячева, кого находил он; один раз, два — достаточно, чтобы получить все. Достаточно, чтобы пресытиться. От рук Горячев вновь быстро отвлекся на городской пейзаж за окном. Он не пытался запоминать дорогу, просто медитировал. Позволял мыслям течь. Позволял им стоять, увязая в дурмане марихуаны и абсента. Какой коктейль…

Через полчаса добрались. Просторная парадная, широкая лестница, деревянные перила: в центре Питера один дом был похож на другой, возможно, больше, чем в любом другом городе. Эля поднималась впереди, и Антон пытался заглянуть под шубку, под короткую юбку, бездумно следуя за ней. Квартира. Темная прихожая. Тишина и голые плечи.

— Мне бы в ванную быстро… — заулыбался Горячев. — А потом я вернусь, найду тебя по открытой двери и ты мне наконец расскажешь свой секрет. Идет?

— Идет. Иди, — Эля указала нужную дверь, а сама уплыла в одну из трех комнат, так и не включив свет. Но вскоре по просторной квартире сонно пополз шепот музыки. Горячев оказался в небольшой, но чистой ванной, совмещенной с туалетом, с каким-то совершенно обыкновенным белым кафелем и бесконечным засильем женских баночек-скляночек для ухода за собой. Первым делом озаботился тем, чтобы в ближайшие несколько часов его не побеспокоили никакие другие физиологические позывы. Потом обязательная гигиена. Потом — уточнить наличие в кармане брюк презервативов… Наткнувшись ладонью на телефон, Горячев вспомнил: Леха! Лехе он традиционно отчитывался о своих спонтанных, хотя и ожидаемых, исчезновениях из «Треугольника».

_ «Жив, цел, орел, катаюсь со Снежной Королевой по адресу… Если пропаду до завтрашнего обеда — наверное, замерз где-то здесь. =)» _ — набрал он в личные Коткову и скинул геолокацию.

_ «Ну ты уж постарайся ее согреть!» _ — прилетел ободряющий ответ, и Антон, весьма довольный собой, свернул чат. И тут же уперся в поднявшийся контакт с руками, на котором теперь горела красная точка. То непрочитанное… Горячев, неожиданно раздраженный журчанием воды под краном, вздохнул, нахмурился и открыл сообщение.

« _ Антон! Реальность совершенно выбила меня из времени, и тебя, вижу, тоже, но я надеюсь, что тебе все понравилось в прошлый раз. И мы встретимся. Может быть, в выходной? Или в среду?» _

«Поразительно, все же вспомнила», — выгнул брови Горячев. Хозяйка была в сети и, похоже, все еще ждала от него новостей. Но Антон уже завелся: отложив телефон на ванный столик, он снял с себя футболку и нырнул лицом в ладони, под струи воды.

«Ищет меня теперь, как любая из этих дебильных девок. „Встретимся в выходной, Антон? Или в среду?“ А если больше не встретимся, то что?»

Раздражение, внезапно выбившее его из колеи, словно вымыло из тела приятное томное опьянение, и теперь Горячев старательно пытался стереть с себя нервозность, напряжение, лишние мысли, которые назойливым роем перли в блаженно-пустую до этого момента голову. Прохладная вода стекала по занемевшему лицу. Цветочное мыло оседало на руках, под мышками, ниже… Вот он, запах чужой женщины. Антон старательно примерял его на себя, мимикрируя, готовясь превратиться из случайного «хорошенького мальчика» в того, кто всецело владеет и принадлежит.

Пять минут, десять… Капли воды осели темными пятнышками на брюках, и Антон затер их полотенцем. Рубашку решил не надевать — только лихо накинул на плечо, покрасовался перед зеркалом. Отражение глядело на него незнакомыми темными глазами, и зрачки походили на черные стеклянные бусины, вставленные в неестественно-бледное в белом свете лицо. Ну и впрямь Кай. Эта дурацкая ассоциация так захватила Горячева, что он вновь мигом забыл обо всем — кроме призывно ноющего, еще не раскрывшегося возбуждения.

Но тут снова завибрировал телефон…

Антон мгновенно взялся за него с одной целью — убедиться, что от него не хотят ничего срочного, а после («На часах 23:55, мать вашу!») — выключить вибровызов и уйти в небытие до утра. Но посреди экрана горело новое уведомление от «рук». Новое сообщение.

_ «В таком случае я буду искать следующего кандидата. Хорошего вечера, Антон». _

Горячев захлебнулся, скрипнул зубами. К чему такие поспешные выводы? Что это, она его просто выбросить вздумала?! В один миг от пары жалких предложений Антона охватила такая злоба, что заболела голова.

«Да с чего ты вообще решила, что я должен перед тобой отчитываться?.. То, что я работаю на вашу ебучую компанию, не значит, что я должен как штык быть не на летучках, а в дрочильне, которая одному богу известным образом оказалась там же! Блядь…»

Антон выдохнул и потер лоб. Вспомнил свою паранойю. Подумал, что, возможно, беда его именно здесь и кроется — в том, что он должен. Ведь если доминатрикс была кем-то из сотрудников высшего звена или состояла в близких отношениях со Львом, то могло произойти что угодно. Но Горячев не хотел отвечать. Его пошатывало, а складывающиеся в потенциальный ответ фразы оказывались то непозволительно слабыми, то слишком агрессивными. Единственное, чем Антон решил себя спасти, прежде чем все-таки выключить вибрацию, было:

_ «Я сейчас не могу писать». _

Не ахти какой ответ на фразу, исходя из которой хозяйка «уже все поняла» — но Горячев допустил, что если она не конченая драматичная сука, то поймет, что поспешила с выводами.

«А потом я уже сам тебе скажу, что мне эта ересь в вашем офисе на хер не сдалась, и работу я тоже передам, пока все не зашло слишком далеко».

Со всем этим дерьмом Антон задержался в ванной несколько дольше, чем это было вообще допустимо. Вдоль позвоночника ползала нервозная дрожь: сперва это, а теперь Эля уже наверняка заскучала, да и поведение его смешно… Опьянение как ветром сдуло, и все, что от него осталось — гипнотизирующий, засасывающий поток уже не приятных эмоций, а дисфории.

Горячев нашел свою новую знакомую в комнате, что освещалась уличным фонарем снаружи, а посему и без источников света внутри помещения все было прекрасно видно. Эля сидела в кресле в одном нижнем белье и слушала музыку, а ее платье безвольно валялось у порога небольшой спальни, являя собой образчик самой лучшей приманки. Сети расставлены, ставки сделаны, только игра все никак не начнется. Когда Антон переступил порог комнаты, Эля ожила и воплотилась в белый в свете фонаря, живой да нервный силуэт. И только в последнем читалась некоторое нетерпение. Горячев услышал все тот же сладкий голос, уверенность и спокойствие, а увидел — кружевные чулки и пояс к ним:

— Ох, Антон, я уж думала, ты начал все веселье без меня, — Элины руки легли Горячеву на живот, аккуратно поглаживая. Было в этом жесте что-то настолько материнское и заботливое, словно по одному эмоциональному фону она смогла все прочитать. — У меня есть еще немного абсента, я могу сделать тебе коктейль или, если хочешь, заставлю собирать зеркало. Не бойся, мой мальчик, я не кусаюсь.

Эля прижалась к Антону так, что ее грудь в небольшом черном — как ему казалось — бюстгальтере немного приподнялась. Вместо ответа он обхватил ладонями точеное личико и припал к губам поцелуем. Пить Горячев не хотел — алкоголь при такой эмоции бросил бы его в еще более глубокую яму. Хотел — просто забыться. Понять, что именно здесь его желают и именно здесь он желает находиться сам. Но как бы сладко ни жалась к нему Эля, как бы томно ни вздыхала в губы, где бы ни гладила — а тело стыло, казалось, только сильнее. Если еще полчаса назад Антону было достаточно только подумать, чтобы возбудиться, то сейчас он не мог выместить обнаженными фантазиями о красотке перед ним страхов и сомнений.

«Если я не отвечу в ближайшее время, она может разорвать договор. А может, у нее кто-то там уже кайфует и это просто предлог выбить еще одно место. Зачем мне место… Да она же не может просто так от меня отказаться, она говорила, что я хорош! А если там реально Елена… Если она меня все же снимала… Я же даже сам от нее тогда не уйду. Надо проверить, будет ли она давить… Мне пиздец...»

Горячев очнулся тогда, когда пальцы Эли легли ему на ширинку. Она щекотала его ногтями — но ощущалось это не как игривая и томная прелюдия, а как трение наждачки. Каждое прикосновение становилось все более и более неприятным, Антон замыкался в себе — ничто раньше его так не сбивало. А теперь его уничтожало все, включая нахлынувшее вмиг похмелье.

— Подожди, я не могу… Что-то мне нехорошо… — Горячев отстранился, мягко отводя Элины руки. Чувствовал он себя полным ничтожеством. Перед ним роскошная дорогая дамочка в одном белье, а у него не встает — ни в какую! И — только отвращение к ней, в целом неизбежное в будущем, но на этот раз — преждевременное… В глаза брюнетке он смотреть не хотел.

— Так, только если собираешься блевать, то иди в ванную, ок? Я эту квартиру снимаю, не хочу завтра убираться перед тем как отдать хозяину ключи, — Эля вздохнула и закатила глаза. Сдалась она быстро, словно все знала заранее и бороться за хороший вечер не намеревалась. Она только накинула на плечи черный халат с элементами кружева, кутаясь в него так, словно холодная ткань смогла бы ее согреть. — Я говорила тебе не отвлекаться от меня. Что, написал тебе кто? Благоверная, от которой налево пошел? Не дрочил же ты там так долго в ванной.

— Нету у меня благоверной, — огрызнулся Антон. — Мозгоебля только есть… Не испорчу я тебе квартиру, не переживай. Пойду оденусь…

Опустив плечи, Антон вышел в прихожую. В считаные минуты он уже был одет — и в уличное тоже. Так быстро, как сегодня, Горячев не зашнуровывал ботинки даже в детстве, когда очень спешил к пацанам во дворе — разглядывать первые трофейные фотки из эротического журнала. Эля наблюдала за ним изучающе с телефоном в руке и непробиваемым выражением лица. 

— И что, так вот просто убежишь? Не попробуешь остаться до утра, не хочешь проспаться? Дать себе еще шанс? Или со мной что-то настолько не так?

Горячев выпрямился, вздохнул. Все же взглянул на нее еще раз — и впрямь, не дать ли себе еще шанс? Поздно он поймал мысль, что если бы придумал какую-то иную причину, не связанную с самочувствием, и сошел за несчастного — возможно, удалось бы уйти от этих неудобных вопросов. Но теперь почти любое слово, которое он мог сказать, звучало бы дешево. Обычно Антон не корил себя за такие ситуации. Но сегодня он оказался настолько подавлен и разочарован в самом себе, что почти чувствовал вину перед этой женщиной.

— Все с тобой как надо. Но так лучше будет, правда… Давать вторые шансы — два раза огорчаться, — нахмурился он и отвернулся к двери. Пара секунд возни — и в лицо уже веяло сырым сквозняком с лестницы. — Спасибо, что позаботилась, в любом случае. Пока…

Хлопок и поворот замка уже за спиной прозвучали, как пощечина. Обреченно Антон побрел вниз. Вызвал такси. Впереди его ждал вполовину сокращенный, преждевременный путь домой.

#####  **_Ночь 3_** ** _–_** ** _4.02. Хозяйка_**

На столе темного дерева лежал ежедневник, который нервно трепали руки. На открытом развороте, на одной из страниц цвета слоновой кости было написано несколько имен, ранее зачеркнутых: Сергей, Артур, Слава… И последнее — Антон. Рука несколько раз намеревалась зачеркнуть имя, но вышло только обвести пожирнее и поставить рядом точку. Слева — телефон. Он был активирован: вот открылась злополучная программка, несколько уже давно неактивных контактов и вдруг... 

«Антон печатает…» Читалось в этих двух словах, загорающихся короткой вспышкой и сменяющихся нервозно-безликим «в сети», что-то угнетенное, недоговоренное, слишком недоверчивое. И это — после тех наглых смайликов-улыбок, сладких провокаций.

_ «Ну вот, теперь могу». _

И все. Но через несколько мгновений, словно опомнившись, снова: «печатает…»

_ «Ну и резкая же ты =)) Я просто в клубе был с друзьями». _

Рука отбросила телефон в сторону, на дальний угол стола, но сообщение оказалось прочитанным. Взяла ручку, нависла над именем… Прошла секунда. Две. Три. Пришлось поставить еще одну точку, чтобы завершить хоть как-то затянувшееся действие. Стоит ли писать ответ? Мобильный телефон рвано перемещался то в руки, то на стол, то в карман, то опять в руки. То загорится экран неприятным голубым свечением, то вырубится окончательно и обратится в черную дыру одним мигом. Пальцы печатали спешно и жестко ударяли подушечками о гладкое стекло. 

_ «Ну так я выбираю следующего или тебе все еще нужны мои услуги?» _

И тут Антона прорвало, потому что он тут же начал что-то писать — перебойно, остервенело… Остановился. Даже сквозь текст угадывалась агрессия, которую он, возможно, силился скрыть — но отказывал себе в этом. Не любил, не умел врать?

_ «Почему ты этим занимаешься в том же доме, где со мной проводят совещания? Я не тупой, мне кажется, что ты тоже в компании… Просто сразу скажи мне, если я решу отказаться, у меня будут проблемы?» _

Пальцы остервенело колупали защитное стекло экрана в ожидании верной мысли. И печатать начали не сразу, долго подбирая правильные слова, а затем стирая их одним махом, скашивая лихим прорывом.

_ «У тебя не будет проблем, отказывайся и уходи. Если тебя только это волнует, то на этой стороне все прекрасно. Если ты плохо читал договор, то прошу повторить и заметить, что он обоюдоострый для нас обоих. Я тебя вычеркиваю, все забудь и успокойся». _

_ «Я еще не сказал нет». _

На этот раз сообщение даже не пришлось открывать полностью, чтобы прочесть. Палец до немоты вбился в  _ « _ отметить как прочитанное», а после длинные пальцы вернулись к шершавым листам ежедневника и прохладному металлу ручки. Стержень уперся в бумагу, промял ее, почти проткнул насквозь. Отвечать Антону никто не собирался, готовясь сделать последний прочерк. Однако он не замолкал.

_ «Просто поставь себя на мое место… Это все очень странно. И непривычно. И меня все еще мучает паранойя... Но это все равно не отменяет того факта, что мне с тобой очень хорошо. И я, наверное, не прав, что не писал первым. Я просто не общаюсь обычно с девушками после секса. Вот такой я мудила». _

Ответный удар последовал практически незамедлительно:

_ «Да, ты очень неуважителен к девушкам. Но со мной такое не проходит, как видишь. Тем более, отчего ты ведешь себя так, словно ты выбираешь? Я тебя тоже выбираю. И могу тебе сейчас отказать просто потому, что мне не нравится, что ты мудила, Антон. И меня не устраивают эти твои скачки настроения. Либо все устраивает, нравится — остаешься. Либо уходишь». _

Сообщение отправилось, а руки замерли, стискивая пальцами чуть потеплевший металл. Вдогонку полетело:

_ «Да, мы работаем в одной компании». _

Антон на какое-то время замолчал. Он не отошел: висел в сети. Наверное, перечитывал сообщения, думал. И писать начал только спустя долгие десять минут — так же медленно и осторожно. 

_ «Хорошо. Мне очень нравятся твои ручки. И ты уже заставила меня умолять, поэтому я отношусь к тебе не так, как к большинству девушек — чтобы ты знала. Прости, что поступил так неблагодарно. Ты еще будешь ждать меня?» _

Послышался глубокий вздох, а после несчастное имя Антона стало самой жирной надписью на всем развороте. Сначала Горячеву никто не отвечал, а руки просто аккуратно выглаживали чуть помятые на уголках листы планера, после — перебирали письменные принадлежности в металлическом стакане, что покоился на столе. 

_ «Конечно, Антон, я тебя очень жду. Но мне очень важно знать, когда мы собираемся заранее, чтобы иметь возможность устраивать встречи. Мне нужно готовиться». _

_ «Завтра. В 18:00 или около того. Подойдет?» _

_ «Может быть. Я подумаю». _


	6. V

#####  **_4.02. Суббота. Перемирие_ **

Суббота у Антона началась с раннего болезненного подъема. Он перепил вчера: заливал свое поражение с Элей, пытался принять анестезию для храбрости — разорвать странную порочную связь одним махом. Сквозь туман похмелья, словно из сна, вспоминались собственные эмоции: как он злился из-за сорвавшейся ночи, а потом из-за того, что его могли так легко на кого-то заменить. Это ли ощущала каждая, кого Антон бросал, все же успев познакомиться и начать какое-то подобие отношений? Что ж, осознавать себя самого банальным предметом для интимного наслаждения оказалось более унизительно, чем он думал ранее. Да и госпожа на том конце не была глупой девицей,  неспосо бной понять, с кем она связалась. Щелкнула его по носу, как зарвавшегося пацана... 

Горячев не мог понять, что тогда в результате заставило его остаться, извиниться. Задетое самолюбие, протестующее против того, что контролировать ситуацию невозможно? Но он не чувствовал себя принужденным. Убедительные доводы в пользу безопасности? Они бы не имели никакого смысла, если бы Антон не хотел продолжить. Факт оставался фактом: от одних этих рук он получил то, чего не смог бы и с опытной красивой женщиной прошлой ночью… Анализируя на трезвую голову, Горячев вообще пришел к неутешительному выводу, что характерная Эля, скорее всего, не дала бы ему и раза кончить, не удовлетворившись сама. В то время как та, невидимая, ласкала его одного, возносила на вершины блаженства, вытряхивая не только физически, но и эмоционально. И что Антон мог выбрать, если единственной патологической страстью в нем была страсть к сексу?

Протрезвев окончательно, Горячев еще несколько раз перечитал диалог (не только ночной фрагмент — от начала и до конца), повздыхал и договорился сам с собой. В документе и правда нашлось достаточно правил и ограничений, в том числе и для «поставщика услуг» — Антону гарантировалась ответная анонимность, запрещалась съемка на камеру и даже запись голоса, все инструменты, которые применялись к нему, должны были содержаться в стерильности… В целом договор обладал юридической силой, хотя от второй стороны Горячев имел только незнакомую ему подпись. Да и Антон рассудил, что даже если его репутация будет запятнана — на его стороне информация, в случае раскрытия которой скандал разразится вокруг целой фирмы. Нужно было перестать жалеть себя и трусить. В конце концов курить травку в клубе своего лучшего друга — тоже полная херня. Просто Антон доверял и оттого не боялся личной ответственности.

Наврав друзьям с три короба, что он благополучно добрался домой после того, как отлично провел время ( _ «Спасибо, вы самые крутые! =))» _ ), Антон первым влез в чат с хозяйкой. Обед плавно перетекал в поздний ланч, а это значило, что скоро нужно было выезжать, если встреча состоится. Но каково же было удивление Горячева, когда на вопрос о том, все ли в силе и ждут ли его, он получил совсем другой ответ.

_ «Нет, прости. У меня много дел, да и, признаюсь честно, для подобного рода отдыха мне необходим полный моральный комфорт. Которого пока нет. Так что отдыхай, Антон. Спасибо, что озаботился». _

Горячев был обескуражен. Вот ведь ирония: даже там, где ему могли просто предоставить удовольствие по контракту, он умудрился просрать и это. Дела делами — но с моральным комфортом что? Камень-то явно в огород Антона. И принять бы это уже как знак, оставить все, но второй раз подряд он подобного вытерпеть не мог. Второй раз врать кому-то, врать себе и чувствовать себя неполноценным или нежеланным — нет. Впервые в жизни, стиснув зубы, Горячев согласился ждать.

_ «В таком случае напиши мне сегодня вечером или уже утром о своих планах. Завтра я свободен весь день», _ — отправил он. Постучал пальцем возле тачпада ноутбука, подумал… И вдруг искра азарта и безобидной мстительности вспыхнула в голове. Она любила сводить мужчин с ума, так она писала? Антон не собирался лишать ее возможности. Ухмыльнувшись, он добавил:  _ «Надеюсь, ты не против, если сегодня я немного сорвусь, думая о твоих прикосновениях. =))» _

Хозяйка пыталась пару раз что-то начать писать, вероятно, взбудораженная наглостью Антона, но вскоре просто вышла из сети. В воскресенье утром ему сообщили, что возможности встретится на этой неделе нет. ( _ «Мне очень жаль, но так вышло. Ты упустил мое свободное время». _ ) Ручки сослались кое-какие дела и обещали связаться с Горячевым тогда, когда все устаканится. Пришлось терпеть — и выплескивать застоявшуюся агрессию на боксерскую грушу и штангу.

#####  **_6.02. Понедельник. Женсовет_ **

В понедельник резиденция Nature’s Touch дышала полной грудью, и уже на пороге Антон заметил, что улей отчего-то был неспокоен. В светлых окнах виднелись мелькающие фигуры, кто-то курил на парковке и раздраженно что-то вещал по телефону. Горячев даже умудрился столкнуться с Романом и стал было извиняться («Хотел вернуть тебе флешку, забыл взять!»), но тот, отскочив от него в сторону, как мяч-попрыгунчик от стены, зашипел что-то неразборчивое и уполз обратно в свое механизированное царство. 

— Доброе утро, — ехидно ухмыльнулась Елена, оказавшись за спиной Антона, когда он успел протиснуться в зал. Замдиректора сжимала в руках папку, что неплохо выделялась светлой пластиковой обложкой на фоне абсолютно черного брючного костюма. Было в Богдановой сегодня что-то такое колкое, едкое, словно за время отсутствия Горячева змея успела сменить шкуру и стала еще более ядовитой. — Рада тебя видеть. Сегодня тебе предстоит познакомиться с нашими коллегами. Я не разделяю желание Льва привязать тебя к коллективу, если честно. Но он считает, что так твоя работоспособность будет в три раза выше.

— Ну, если я правильно помню, ваши сотрудники — это и есть лицо компании и вы сами пользуетесь своей косметикой… — Антон напряженно дернул уголком губ. На фоне последних неудач Елена оказалась для него тем самым шестом, который привязывают к позвоночнику, вынуждая держать спину идеально ровно. Горячев пытался утешить себя тем, что это и к лучшему: целиком сконцентрируется на работе. И все же с самого приветствия его не покидало чувство, что Елена что-то знает о случившемся между ним и хозяйкой. Только к третьей официальной встрече он вел себя с Богдановой настолько собранно и сдержанно. — Полагаю, Лев Денисович хочет, чтобы с этим я и поработал. Очень неплохим пиар-ходом было бы организовать интервью с несколькими вашими сотрудниками — или сотрудницами — и с вами в первую очередь, то есть с людьми, непосредственно знакомыми с производством косметики и одновременно пользующимися ей. Я уже подобрал ряд изданий и маякнул своим знакомым из блогов — теперь дело за малым. Подготовлю вам новый пресс-кит, чтобы им всем было от чего плясать, а там — с десяток публикаций о вас, отзывы, обзоры, вот это все… Конечно, если я буду знать вашу кухню изнутри, и рассказать потом будет о чем.

Елена смерила Горячева долгим изучающим взглядом. В ее лице промелькнуло удивление, затем сомнение, затем раздражение и только после всего этого — ухмылка. 

— Кто этот человек и что с тобой сделали за выходные? Держишь в изумлении, Антон! А я-то ожидала от тебя еще немного колкостей в мою сторону. — Елена усмехнулась и дружественно хлопнула Антона по плечу. Тот вздрогнул от неожиданности, споткнулся. Удар у нее был крепкий, хотя сама кисть и запястье казались образчиками невесомой девичьей хрупкости. — А что касается кухни… Да, ты говоришь правильные вещи. Показываешь себя очень профессионально. Только… — Богданова поправила свои черные перчатки в нервном жесте. Теперь Горячев заметил, что она тоже переживает. Ему немного полегчало: похоже, прежняя враждебность оказалась рабочей нуждой, а не личным отношением. И все же ссориться с Еленой, пока она его курировала, Антон не хотел. Нужно было использовать имеющиеся условия с умом. — Только, пожалуйста, слушай состав блюда, а не полагайся на специи. Пойдем.

Елена уверенно повела Антона в один из залов совещания на первом этаже. Мимоходом взгляд зацепился за Льва, который стоял на втором и внимательно наблюдал за Горячевым, облокотившись о перила. Последний успел приветственно поднять руку, прежде чем Богданова утянула его вглубь дома. Они огибали стайки стройных девиц — моделей, вероятно — и острова грузных серьезных мужчин, что вели переговоры с хищными, острыми женщинами, успешно и профессионально стрелявшими в толстые животы взглядами. Когда Антон и Елена добрались, Богданова положила руку на ручку прозрачной двери мутного стекла, задержавшись перед входом. 

— Здесь все начальнички среднего звена. Ты знаешь, что это значит, Антон?

Антон поджал губы. Определение у него было, но гораздо менее дипломатичное, чем он решился бы озвучить. И все же подобрал слова:

— Заходим в клетку ко львам?

«Где все самцы в отсутствие вожака рвут друг другу глотки, а все самки поднимают хвост перед самым успешным из них», — мысленно добавил Горячев.

— Я примерно понимаю, чем меня будут кормить тут, не волнуйтесь. Просто укажите мне нужных людей.

— Они все нужные. И все женщины, что делает их еще ужаснее в бизнесе. Бабский коллектив, Антон, самое отвратительное зрелище, если он не пытается сдерживать свою суть. И бывает он даже тогда, когда состоит целиком из мужчин. Тебе нужно со всеми познакомиться, взять все, что тебе нужно и… Я думаю, ты сам знаешь, что делать. 

Дверь открылась, Елена переступила порог и Антон увидел, как этот шаг изменил ее. Даже походка теперь была такая, что едва ли в ней узнавалась жесткая бизнес-леди. Богданова описывала бедрами идеальную восьмерку, улыбалась каждому обернувшемуся лицу и артистично всплеснула руками, что было абсолютно несвойственно ее холодной личности. Когда за Горячевым захлопнулась дверь, казалось, шум внешнего мира вместе с тем сгорел в наэлектризованном воздухе.

— Девушки, прошу любить и жаловать. Антон Горячев. Слушайтесь его, а то приду я и сожру вас вместе с потрохами, ясно? — в медовом тоне Елены послышался металлический скрежет. Из-за стола для совещаний, на котором в залитой светом комнате уютно уместилось множество фигур и чай с плюшками, поднялись четыре женщины. Пятая стояла у окна. Все они были разные, по-своему интересные и даже необычные, но одинаково ужимистые — это стало совершенно ясно с первого взгляда. 

— Это, — Елена обратилась к Горячеву, указывая рукой на невысокую блондинку. Женщина была немного в весе, мягкие черты тела умело акцентировались одеждой в самых выгодных местах, на руках — длинный кричащий маникюр. — Антонина Ивановна. Отвечает у нас за всю бухгалтерию, то есть, главбух.

— Можно просто Тоня, — разулыбалась женщина, сложив руки на груди. 

— Это, — Богданова обратила внимание Горячева на высокую брюнетку, стройную и не в меру разукрашенную. Ее возраст сложно было определить под слоем краски, но одета женщина была со вкусом. — Екатерина Антоновна. Она у нас отвечает за весь моделинг, владеет всей информацией по прошлой пиар-компании.

Катя промолчала, просверливая Горячева недобрым взглядом. Но, подобно любой лживой особе, с доброжелательной миной закивала. В ее образе все казалось прекрасным, если бы не попытка выделить самым ярким цветовыделителем из всех, что были в ее косметичке, все то, чем одарила матушка-природа.

— Это... — продолжила было Елена, как ее перебили:

— Ой, я сама-сама, Леночка! — на лице Богдановой на мгновение вспыхнула ярость, но она не успела среагировать на фамильярность, как коллега подлетела к Антону и вцепилась в его руку. — А я Татьяна, можно коротко — Таня. 

Татьяна забыла про все на свете, просто исступленно трясла кисть Горячева. Тот ответил как робот с четкой программой: рукопожатие сделал более сдержанным, но обворожительно оскалился, добавляя сексуальности. Нет, никогда женщины в рабочем процессе не должны были очаровывать его. Антон был совершенно уверен, что ему хватит собственной магии, чтобы владеть ситуацией — и ими.

— Это наша Татьяна Ивановна. Она мастер цеха, в котором производится наша косметика. 

— Директор, — поправила Таня и обернулась было на Елену, но встретилась взглядом с разъяренной мегерой, готовой к броску. — Мастер, да. 

— И Жанна. Она заведует нашей лабораторией. — Богданова кивнула в сторону женщины строгой наружности в белом длинном пиджаке, стоявшей у окна. Та не проявила никакой реакции, кивнула и раздраженно перевела взгляд на последнюю из гордого женского коллектива — девушку, которая казалась на фоне всех прочих студенткой театрального вуза, что вечно бледнеет, краснеет, синеет и падает в обморок. — А это Лиза. Делопроизводитель. Если тебе будет необходима документация из архивов, что-то кому-то позвонить и донести — то идешь к ней.

— Очень приятно, — закивал Антон, вдохнув полной грудью и приосанившись. Ему наконец удалось высвободить свою руку из Татьяниных когтей якобы с острой необходимостью вынуть из кармана мобильный. Горячев одарил собравшихся внимательным взглядом — за долгое время работы с людьми и клубной жизни это уже вошло в привычку: Он сканировал каждую встречную, стараясь восстановить в памяти, не приходилось ли видеть кого-то из нынешних коллег в альтернативных условиях. Однако все сенсоры молчали. Для этих дамочек Антон должен был стать симпатичной темной лошадкой, главное — не подставляться.

«И не смотреть на самую молодую чаще, чем на остальных», — напомнил он себе один из основополагающих законов выживания среди женщин.

— Какой молодой! Елена, вы уверены, что он работал хоть сколько-нибудь? — залепетала Татьяна. — Господи, как хорошо! А то раньше мы на двадцать третье февраля скидывались все на три ка…

— Опять вы тут чаи распиваете? — перебила Богданова, поднимая со стола кружку, а после с грохотом опустив ее обратно. — Сколько раз я вам говорила, что чай мы пьем только в обеденное время. Сейчас, — она взглянула на наручные часы, что прятались под пиджаком, — десять часов утра. Вы вообще от рук отбились?

— Ну Елена Денисовна! — возмутилась Тоня. — Так мы ждали. Вот, чтобы встретить человека как полагается. Хлебом, солью.

— Хлеб с солью вы будете жрать, когда я урежу вам премию, — заулыбалась Богданова, щелкнув пальцами. Точнее, как щелкнув. В вельветовых перчатках это было сделать совершенно невозможно, получилась просто бутафория на залихватский жест. Но на аудиторию он подействовал волшебным образом — все вдруг замолчали и потупили взгляды. Все — включая Антона, которого в это мгновение будто выключили. В голове образовался вакуум, и Горячев попросту отвлекся на календарь в мобильном, заставив себя проигнорировать мгновенно вонзившуюся в мозг ассоциацию. — Так что еще раз увижу в разгар рабочего дня…

К счастью присутствующих, у Богдановой зазвонил телефон, разразившийся в напряженной обстановке спасительной трелью. Звонок оказался важным, и Елена, поручив всем продолжать, выскочила из кабинета, отвечая по дороге. Таня оглушительно вздохнула с облегчением.

— Слава богу, ушла. Так, ну, Антон, ты присаживайся, присаживайся. Ничего не ел, небось, а? Вон какой худой! Давай, за едой и дело спорится.

Женщины действительно принялись усаживаться. Антона определили во главу стола, спросили о предпочтениях в напитках с утра, выкинули какую-то несмешную шутку про похудение. Жанна, что деловито потягивала пустой чай без сахара, вцепилась в Антона, пока тот раскланивался за угощение, внимательным взглядом, поправляя туго затянутые в хвост светлые волосы.

— Антон, вы здесь на правах аутсорсинга? Чем будете заниматься в компании?

— Верно. Я организую пиар-кампанию новой линейки вашей косметики, — непринужденно улыбнулся Антон. В отсутствие Богдановой он быстро переключился на дела насущные, набросил на лицо привычную самоуверенную маску. Что ж, вот он и попал на самое ответственное собеседование — на фоне этих дамочек не то что Лев, но даже Елена показалась на удивление беспроблемным начальством. На первый взгляд — хотя перед глазами Горячева еще стояла ее сексуальная трансформация десятиминутной давности. — Представляю свое агентство… Так уж вышло, что работа с косметическими брендами — одна из моих специализаций. А вы, дамы, как мне сказали, лучше всех разбираетесь в интересующей всех нас продукции.

Женщины переглянулись между собой, разулыбались. Жанна достала из кармана пиджака футляр для очков, чтобы нацепить их на нос. Теперь ее взгляд приобрел еще более пронзительные нотки.

— А мне непонятно, — вдруг заговорила Катя, что все это время обиженно дула губы вдали от Антона. — Моя прошлая пиар-кампания принесла немало хорошего, и тут вот… Нате вам.

— Ну, вероятно, это значит, что Льву Денисовичу недостаточно того, что ты сделала, — щелкнула зубами в улыбке Таня. 

— Ох, ну не начинайте. Я вообще не понимаю его политику. А вы знаете, Антон, — жадно продолжила Катя, — наше начальство собирается запускать самостоятельную линейку мужской косметики. И хотят пригласить вас на второй контракт.

— Да, я даже примеры видела! — закивала Лиза, едва прожевав печенье. Выжидающие взгляды обратились к Антону, вцепились в него, требовали ответа. Хотя в целом становилось заметно, что от общения с Горячевым многие млели, забываясь и посматривая туда, куда не положено по корпоративной этике.

Антон приподнял брови: «Впервые слышу». Преувеличенное удивление было призвано выиграть пару лишних секунд, пока он рассматривал каждую в попытке распознать ложь или лесть. Нет, Елена упоминала о мужской линейке, но это явно был только стимул... Пока что. Антон быстрым движением стряхнул какой-то светлый волос с черной брючной ткани на бедре — будто вместе с ним удалял любое лишнее вмешательство в свои дела.

— Елена рассказывала мне о стратегии компании на собеседовании. Однако ни о каких далеко идущих планах совместной работы мы не договаривались. Ни с ней, ни со Львом Денисовичем, — Антон покачал головой. И — тут же вцепился в первую свою цель, установив зрительный контакт с разобидевшейся Катей. Вот из кого он мог, в случае чего, вытянуть еще больше контактов, вот к кому в голову следовало влезть сугубо по своей части — определить предыдущие ошибки, отметить сильные стороны… — Так что не расстраивайтесь, Катя. Привлекать разных специалистов по продвижению обычно полезно, это просто открывает больше каналов связи, позволяет использовать разные стратегии. А в этот раз мы с вами будем сотрудничать! Вы-то по-прежнему остаетесь штатным специалистом. Это ведь вы составляли каталог модельных фото, верно? Мне очень понравилось.

— Да, и уже не первый год составляю, — согласилась Катя и немного смягчилась. Центром сплетен в этой компании явно была Таня, которая, зацепив новый виток разговора, поспешила свернуть реку диалога в удобное и приятное для нее русло:

— Вас что, сам Лев Денисович принимал? Лично? — утрированно удивилась она. Правда, Антон заметил, что и остальные остались в замешательстве, притихли, навострились и даже перестали жевать. — Я бы не удивилась, если Елена, но Лев…

— А обычно это не так происходит? Просто непосредственно при нем мы заключали контракт, кажется, в этом нет ничего особенного… — Антон развел руками, продолжая всем видом показывать, что готов слушать. Да и реакция этих хищниц на новость о приеме у директора, в отличие от прошлой наживки, уже не выглядела такой наигранной, и Горячеву стало действительно любопытно. Женщины переглянулись еще раз и замолчали, решаясь на откровение. 

— Ну… Да, всегда не так. Обычно мы шутим, что Елена является нашим директором. То есть ее мы видим каждый день, она занимает очень жесткую руководящую позицию. Льва мы не замечаем. Иногда месяцами не замечаем, — подтвердила Жанна, потупив взгляд. — Не то чтобы нас это не устраивало…

— Как это «не то чтобы»? Еще как «чтобы» и «то»! Люди должны видеть свое руководство и общаться с ним! — Таня заглушила ором всех коллег, перед этим влив в чай что-то из маленького бутылечка, что выудила из-за пазухи. — Его вообще не слышно. На совещаниях он присутствует, но редко что-то говорит. Все вершит Елена. А ей суда никакого нет, потому что сверху тюфяк!

— Да, и скажи не дай бог что в сторону Льва нелестное, тебя выпишут отсюда по статье, — вздохнула Катя. Женщины закивали, зашелестел гомон, и недобрые отзывы в адрес Льва Денисовича поднялись роем пчел и полетели со всех сторон да с такой силой, что сложно было увернуться. 

— Мне кажется, у него вообще психические проблемы, — фыркнула Тоня. — Мужиков у нас в компании почему-то нет. Лена, вон, бегает и делает все за него, а он что? Тоже мне, брат, называется. Это ненормально. Она уже похожа на свору диких собак. 

— Все на ее плечах.

— Хотя сама та еще… На букву «с».

— С другой стороны, он мягкий человек, — скромно добавила Лиза, желая оправдать начальника, но это только больше взбудоражило беснующихся Тоню, Катю и Таню.

— Ага. А весь мужик в Елене и осел. Осадок она наш на ножках! — захохотал кто-то, да и все за ним следом.

Антон медленно и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь сформировать в голове неосязаемый фильтр, которым можно было бы задержать этот поток. Общение в подобных компаниях всегда напоминало ему игру в исключения, где нужно было среди множества противоречащих друг другу утверждений найти единственную логическую связку.

«Можно загреметь по статье, а сами хаят при мне начальника? Точно мимо… Тюфяк? Закрыл великой Елене рот при мне же — значит, обладает властью… Нет мужиков? Роман, вроде, не баба, да и какие-то ребята в костюмах по дороге сюда были, хотя этих, конечно, больше…» — лениво крутил Горячев в голове, однако переубеждать местных галок было бы пустой тратой времени. Очень много Антон мог сказать про хваленую «женскую логику» — да вот незадача, сам был мнительным до паранойи. И как бы ни уворачивался от глупых сплетен, но именно в таком хаосе собственные демоны начинали шептать на ухо. Горячев умело перешагивал все демагогические коряги, которые сыпались ему под ноги. Но о маленький камушек — споткнулся. 

«А психические проблемы — это не к тому, что у них тут „консультации“ проводятся?..»

Антон нервно выпрямился. Неизвестно, что скрывалось за этим определением — да и спрашивать у любопытных бабенок о том, знают ли они что-то о слепых сеансах, не очень хотелось. Тот договор заключили под обещание анонимности, и играть с огнем было опасно. Горячев, однако, подумал, не является ли Богданов, помимо него, таким же клиентом. И еще — не сидит ли среди собравшихся таинственная незнакомка. Антон невольно вспомнил прикосновения… Уж точно это была не Таня — ей бы даже ума не хватило заниматься подобным. Главбух казалась слишком дородной, да и длинный маникюр, помнилось Горячеву, пока еще ни разу не входил в программу. Лизу он счел хоть и милой, но совершенно не сексуальной — такие скорее хранят девственность до замужества, а минет считают страшным грехом. Жанна?..

Антон поднял взгляд на строгую женщину. Она казалась самой тактичной — и притом самой разумной — из всех, и даже если попытаться не думать о ней в самом неподходящем ключе, что было уже невозможно, Горячев надеялся спастись хоть в ее мало-мальски разумном взгляде. Но его зрачки никак не могли сфокусироваться на лице — их все вело ниже, к сложенным на столе рукам, и, ловя себя на этом, Антон трусливо отводил внимание на почти опустошенную коробку печенья на столе.

— Ладно, девочки, давайте не будем, хорошо? — Жанна отмахнулась от разговоров, как от назойливых мух, одним движением руки. И вдруг на свет показались чуть обожженные работой в лабораторных реалиях подушечки пальцев. То есть абсолютно гладкие. Антон выдохнул и снова спасся печеньем. — Вы пилите сук, на котором сидите. Лев Денисович прекрасно платит и постоянно повышает квалификацию своих сотрудников. Его вектор и политика управления компанией — его личное дело. В конце концов, его же кремами, которые достаются вам бесплатно, вы лица мажете. 

— Вот да. А еще он устраивает хорошие корпоративы, — подала голос Лиза. — Может, он стеснительный?

— Начальник?

Женщины вновь взорвались хохотом, но на этот раз не таким озлобленным. Даже Антон ухмыльнулся вместе с ними. И одновременно над ними посмеялся. Здесь не хватало Лехи, который умел, когда нужно, быть дипломатичным: он бы назвал Богданова деликатным. А Алена, наверное, — просто милым. В любом случае это все были качества, прямо противоположные тем, какими обладал Горячев. И вот незадача: его и многих других кляли за то, что вот, мол, мужланы, грубые, эгоисты… А статный дворянин Лев не устраивал кого-то тем, что он якобы тихий.

«Я вас раскусил, Лев Денисович. Окружили себя девками — а на ножки им и не смотрите. Видимо, друг другу глаза они уже не выцарапывают, а на вас обижаются, сами-то заглядываются, небось… Не на Романа же им смотреть!»

Чайник был поставлен по второму разу, а на столе появились пирожные, которые к данной минуте употребляли только трое из собравшихся.

— Антон, а как вам Лев Денисович и Елена? Вы-то с Еленой вообще очень тесно работаете, — не унималась Тоня, обращая свой взгляд на Горячева. — Она у нас девушка видная, но с тараканчиками. Как вам работается?

— Ну, Елена — железная леди, это верно, — Антон сдержанно улыбнулся, проглотив окончание «и иногда еще последняя стерва». — Очень конкретная, от нее легко получить всю нужную информацию. Но после встречи со Львом Денисовичем я понял, что если и согласовывать какие-то спорные моменты — так это с ним. Он мне показался очень рассудительным и внимательным к разным точкам зрения… И очень мирным. А еще у него, похоже, хороший вкус. Это ведь его дом, насколько я понимаю? — Антон окинул взглядом зал. Он позволил себе один нетактичный, но безобидный вопрос. Безобидный для большинства присутствующих. Однако именно это был единственный безболезненный способ узнать, чем дышит резиденция в нерабочее время, как часто собираются здесь старшие сотрудники, кто проживает постоянно… Уж если заниматься пустой болтовней, так хоть с пользой для себя.

— Ну, по документам все это, — Тоня обвела руками помещение, совершенно недовольная отсутствием у Антона стремления сплетничать, — принадлежит Елене. Вроде как, здесь никто не живет, вообще нет жилых помещений, но одно крыло дома вот уже года четыре как закрыто на реконструкцию. 

— Точно, я, когда пришла сюда, оно уже тогда было закрыто, — добавила Жанна, задумчиво потерев подбородок. — Это то, что справа, да? А, вроде, кажется не разрушенным…

«Ага. Совсем не кажется», — Антон вновь перевел взгляд на Жанну, машинально повторив ее жест. Хорошо, что он не задал прямого вопроса! Очевидно, по мнению этих женщин, руководство в Nature’s Touch было с причудами — но по случайности Горячев уже знал немного больше сальных подробностей, чем окружающие. Снова мысли начали роиться в голове.

— Да, оно. Ну вот, — продолжила главбух, — так что… Но обустраивал всю резиденцию полностью Лев, она является корпоративной. Здесь часто бывает только начальство, хотя офисное здание самостоятельное у нас тоже есть. К чему оно — сложно понять… Но здесь можно работать и вечером, охрана круглосуточная. Я знаю, что Роман здесь сидит бесконечно и, судя по счетам за электричество, он просто не вылезает из каморки. Лев Денисович приезжает сюда реже остальных. Елена здесь почти каждый день с утра до поздней ночи. Как и я. Поэтому обычно здесь достаточно тихо, если не проходят встречи или корпоративы.

«Великолепно, — подвел неутешительный итог Антон. — Я хожу к доминатрикс в дом, где она даже не живет, зато здесь ночует сисадмин-социопат, греет уши бухгалтерия, да еще и все это в собственности альфа-самки — замдиректора. Можно я возьму свой вопрос назад?»

— Я обычно в лаборатории, — кивнула Жанна. — Мне там привычнее. Да и без меня никаких дел не сделаешь. Так что вообще не вижу, что здесь происходит, и считаю это бесполезной тратой средств. 

— Я еще тут часто! — раздраженно добавила Лиза, которую всегда и везде вечно забывали. 

— Ну ты обычно в офисе, — отмахнулась Тоня, сложив на пухлые ручки округлый подбородок. Она вновь расплылась в хищной лилейной ухмылке, желая вернуть более интересную для нее тему. — А что вы, Антон, думаете про перчатки Елены?

— Подумал, что она вроде тех людей, которые, знаете, ходят в солнцезащитных очках даже на вечеринках в полной темноте, — Горячев усмехнулся и тут же нырнул в чашку с чаем. На самом деле он считал, что перчатки Богдановой — это самый дерьмовый знак при обстоятельствах, в которых он оказался, особенно с учетом того, что уж на этой-то территории она была полноправной хозяйкой.

«К счастью, мы испытали друг к другу антипатию с первого взгляда, да на том и порешили». Антон опасался Елены; она ему не нравилась, потому что была женщиной у власти, которой он не сможет ничего противопоставить, даже если обольстит всех местных куриц. Разве что Богданов окажется педиком и в порыве чувств подарит ему полную неприкосновенность — но до такого маразма не могла бы дойти даже жизнь Горячева. Именно поэтому он очень хотел верить, что пока Елена — последняя из всех, кто может к нему притронуться. И потому намеревался выловить как можно больше фактов, пока была возможность.

— А что, я должен что-то знать? — обратил Антон на этот раз внимание к Татьяне, Тоне и Кате, которым, как уже стало ясно, никогда не жаль перемыть все кости каждому из их окружения. Горячеву было даже почти любопытно, какими слухами обрастет его персона после этой встречи.

— Нет, — пожала плечами Катя, смачно чмокнув губами, обильно смазанными блеском. — Наоборот, мы хотели бы узнать, может, вы в курсе. Елена очень мрачная персона. Никто не знает о них обоих ничего, кроме рабочих моментов. Да и те весьма и весьма неприятные. 

— Тревожные, я бы сказала, — подхватила Тоня. — Например, то, что у них нет никакого стажа работы, кроме этой фирмы. Нет кредитной истории. Совершенно ничего. Никаких показателей стандартного живого человека. Финансово-экономических, во всяком случае...

— Ходит слушок, что они даже того-этого, — Катя двигала разрисованными бровями, намекая на интимный характер высказываемых предположений. Вновь начали доноситься смешки. — А еще никто ничего не знает об их личной жизни. Ни о чем. Два совершенно закрытых человека. Только один прячется, а вторая тебя может освежевать канцелярскими ножницами.

— Мне кажется, вы преувеличиваете, — Антон нахмурился и слегка мотнул головой, оглянувшись на Жанну и Лизу, которые, хотя бы на первый взгляд, отворачивались от настолько возмутительных сплетен. На немой вопрос утешительного ответа не находилось. Горячев вздохнул и потер лоб. Что ж, в условиях работы, связанной с коммуникацией, о людях многое мог сказать совершенно любой разговор. И конкретно об этих мнение сложилось в среднем такое же банальное, как и они сами: «Просто тупые бабы».

Елена совершенно точно была львицей другого порядка. А за Льва, хотелось верить, говорило само его имя. Антон, памятуя о Романе, уже предвосхищал, что и об этих дамочках, в случае чего, услышит слова «у них сложный характер, но они профессионалы своего дела». Горячев не мог спорить хотя бы потому, что этот курятник прятался за фасадом успешной фирмы. Значит, какие-то золотые яички они откладывали. Значит, начальник был очень даже хорош как начальник. Не проникнуться бесконечным благоговением перед управленческими талантами и терпением Богданова после этого было сложно — особенно если верить, что за этой великолепной пятеркой в подчинении стояла еще целая армия девиц, из которых только каждая десятая, возможно, не была конвейерной дурой.

«И то, небось, лесбиянка».

— Ладно, девочки, спасибо за чай, но шутки в сторону. Я к вам все-таки по важному делу, — Антон, взяв волю в кулак, разулыбался до приторного вежливо, размявшись на стуле и затем приняв максимально привлекательную позу. Пускай считают, что он и так в их власти и готов слушать — но только то, что ему надо. — И в первую очередь к вам, Жанна, Таня… Катя. Вы же не откажете мне в небольшой экскурсии непосредственно в работу фирмы?.. С идеологической стороны вашу косметику я, положим, уже достаточно понял. А что насчет технологической? И кто из вас не боится камеры и о-о-очень придирчивых бьютиблогерш? Мне нужно будет спланировать грамотный рассказ и желательно показать что-то помимо рекламных фото...

Он хитро прищурился и подмигнул обделенным вниманием Тоне и Лизе. В качестве субъекта пиар-кампании бухгалтерия Антона волновала в меньшей степени, но если уж работать над тем, чтобы этот бабий поезд ехал плавно — крутиться должны все колеса. Безумные мысли о личной жизни начальства можно было оставить на потом.

К счастью, в профессиональном ключе даже самые заядлые сплетницы оказались на удивление собранными, хотя сперва их раскрашенные мордашки и скривились в скуке. Горячев рассыпался в вежливости, приплатил разрешением обращаться к себе на ты, проглотил пуд самой приторной лести… Но все-таки получил их контакты, а в придачу убедил Катю поделиться с ним полными наработками прошлого года. Жанна значительно подробнее, чем косметологи, которых некогда приставила к Антону Елена, описала процесс изготовления косметики и рассказала о качествах продуктов из новой линейки без купюр. Память смартфона щедро наполнилась номерами телефонов и заметками о натуральных ингредиентах, которые так любят разбирать в некоторых обзорах.

Если бы только Тоня в какой-то момент, подсаживаясь ближе, не начала жаться к Горячеву грудью. Если бы только Лиза не глядела печальными голубыми глазами так, словно он должен тотчас забрать ее с собой из окружения четырежды скопированной злой мачехи и увезти в прекрасное далеко на белом коне. Если бы только Жанна, понявшая, что ее вытесняют, не царапала запястье ногтями. И прикосновения у нее были — гладкие, полированные, но вовсе не мягкие. Окруженный женщинами нежеланными, но жаждущими чего-то неизмеримо многого в не терпящей кокетства обстановке, Горячев пожалел о том, что не существует грани между образом общительного и сексуального специалиста — и агрессивного мудака. Как и в женщинах не нашлось таковой между деловой хозяйственностью и дурной бабьей бесцеремонностью. Антон получил все, что мог — и тогда его обязали рассказать все, что можно, о себе. С чем работал раньше, почему к сладкому не притронулся, каким спортом занимается, почему не профессионально, а что ж рубашечку не догладил — девушка, что ли, не заботливая, ах, так вообще один живет… Тут-то и наступила последняя капля.

— Ну, знаете, у меня отец моряк… — скалился Антон, выжигая взглядом чуть не в лицо ему выдыхающую Катеньку. — Так вот как-то с самого начала у нас повелось, что если баба на корабле — быть беде.

Здесь, именно здесь Горячеву на плечи с хлопком приземлились чьи-то руки. Елена, каким-то магическим образом оказавшаяся за спиной Антона, ехидничала и отодвигала от него девиц ненавязчивым движением.

— Антон, что ж вы тогда делаете на нашем корабле…

Горячев вздрогнул и вскочил со стула. Он был настолько наэлектризован, что если бы Елену от прикосновения к нему тут же ударило током — не удивился бы. Но этого не произошло, она не отстранилась. Антон стиснул челюсти, думая, как бы красиво выйти из ситуации перед начальством. Ухмыльнулся… Сняв руку Богдановой со своего плеча (а она до сих пор держала его — чем, судя по едким взглядам, намеренно раздражала болтливых товарок), он сжал затянутую в тонкую фетровую перчатку руку в своей. На этот раз он почувствовал, что ладонь у высокой Елены оказалась ухватистая — с такой и рукопожатие вышло бы при должной энергии совсем мужское. Но к этому Горячев прибегнул бы в последнюю очередь. Сейчас он лишь приблизил женские пальчики к своему лицу, продемонстрировав тактичный воздушный поцелуй по всем правилам придворного этикета — и задиристо выпалил:

— Ну так я бедовый парень.

Елена опешила на мгновение, это можно было прочитать в ее глазах, но совсем скоро нашлась, разулыбалась, руку осторожно увела и стрельнула в коллег победоносным взглядом, прикалывая их тем самым к мягким сиденьям офисных кресел. 

— Ладно, девушки, вынуждена отнять у вас нашего прекрасного принца, его Лев Денисович вызывает. Надеюсь, вы успели все решить и все узнать.

— Но…

Но Елена уже вовсю тянула Антона из помещения, отбивая его у самых сливок женского коллектива и не оглядываясь на возражения. Гул и гомон негодования схлопнулся только вместе с закрывшейся за спинами Горячева и Богдановой дверью. Елена оглянулась на Антона с тем взглядом, который последний уже несколько раз видел у Льва — смеющиеся глаза выражали фактически детский восторг от проделанной шалости. 

— Скажи, что я на них не похожа, а? — отчего-то очень живо и по-женски кокетливо спросила Богданова, не отпуская ручку двери, словно боялась, что за ними увяжется погоня.

— Надо бы, чтобы вы согласились на эксклюзивную беседу для грамотного блога. В журналы еще много раз попадете, а надо бы поближе к вашим покупательницам. Вам наверняка есть о чем рассказать, — усмехнулся Антон, не дав прямого ответа. И все же гнев, который с появлением Богдановой и успешной маленькой революцией перерос в азарт, теперь приятно покалывал нервы. Удовольствия Горячев не скрывал.

— Это ты про съемку? Нет, камеры — это не мое, — отрезала Елена, заправив прядь волос за ухо, и в один момент обратившись вновь в стальную деву. — Я не харизматичная и не умею держать лицо в таких ситуациях.

«Что это, смущение? У Елены Богдановой?» — Горячев дернул бровью, вдвойне удивленный двойной перемене в ее настроении. Смягчился, но ковырнул еще:

— У меня подруга ведет письменный блог. Так что будут только фотографии. Просто форма изложения более свободная, вы пообщаетесь… Мне кажется, вы с Аленой найдете общий язык. Она тоже далека… от такого, — Антон кивнул на конференц-зал, из которого только что вышел, а потом, окинув взглядом Богданову, лукаво прищурился. Ну и что это была за женщина, которую боялись и не принимали за свою остальные? — Вам же есть что показать? Вы мне уже при первой встрече и лицо свое отлично демонстрировали, и тело разрекламировали… И история бизнеса у вас есть. Это же ваша история, не только Льва?

Елена смерила Антона неясным взглядом. Были в нем и неуверенность, и смятение, но вместе с тем и злость, некоторое раздражение, словно вот теперь-то он нарушал личные границы.

— Обычно когда мне мужчины так говорят, они приписывают меня к каким-то неотесанным хамкам, которые близки по образу и подобию к подзаборной гопоте. Надеюсь, в твоем случае это не так. А история моя… Но и Льва тоже. Мы неразделимы в этом случае. Если освещать меня, то и его. Но он не согласится. Да и я, — Богданова вздохнула, скрестив руки на груди. Было в этом жесте больше защиты, чем нападения, впервые за все время их знакомства, — не фотографируюсь.

— Сами увидите и решите. Я вам пришлю ссылку, — не отступал Антон, напружиниваясь тем сильнее, чем сильнее закрывалась Богданова. Он словно инстинктивно почувствовал слабое место, какую-то пустоту за стеной. Елена была ему сейчас интересна — пусть и в профессиональном смысле. И хоть здесь он должен был интересную ему женщину наконец взять. Тут-то его нереализованный напор и проявился. — Ну а с фото — что переживаете? Вы публичное лицо. Вы оба. Чем крупнее будете — тем больше внимания к вашим персонам. И чем больше внимания к персонам — тем больше внимания к продукту, который вы представляете. По-другому на десять из десяти не получится.

— Говори на эту тему со Львом. От меня ты больше ничего не услышишь, извини, — отозвалась уже окончательно обиженная и острая Елена. В ее лице читалось сожаление за то, что она не оставила Горячева на растерзание местным акулам. — А они неплохие женщины. По отдельности. Но когда вместе — сущий Ад… Выбери кого-нибудь из них. До свидания, Антон. Иди по своим делам, Лев тебя не ждал, я слукавила.

Богданова развернулась спиной и быстро исчезла на лестнице второго этажа, не оставив Антону никакого шанса догнать и поймать ее снова. Просто испарилась. А Горячев лишь развел руками. Ее превосходство над остальными — выразил, как все женщины любили. Ей первой индивидуальное предложение сделал. Все сильные карты выдал. И что сказал не так?

Одна неудача за другой — и прибавление в их ряду — тащились за спиной. В прошлый раз похожая безысходность привела Антона в правое крыло этого дома. А теперь Горячеву даже туда дорога была заказана. И какой-то важный разговор он упустил, пока пытался удовлетворить свои прихоти.

В этот раз его до ворот никто не провожал.


	7. VI

#####  **_Знакомство по переписке_ **

_ «Ты сегодня уходил таким грустным. Поднимет ли тебе настроение то, что я предложу нам встретиться в пятницу в 20.00?» _

Антон поднес смартфон к лицу. Он уже находился в полудреме; время близилось к полуночи, и на развернутом экране ноутбука беззвучно двигалось сочное бесплатное порно. Впрочем, никакого ожидаемого эффекта на Горячева оно не оказывало уже очень давно. Порнуху он включал тогда, когда хотел пережрать одного вида сцен секса настолько, чтобы отбить себе всякое желание о нем даже думать. И у Антона почти получилось! Ох, не в том настроении его нашла с таким предложением хозяйка. Но прагматиком Горячев тоже умел быть. Хандрил он вечер — а жить предпочитал по максимуму.

_ «У меня нет привычки грустить, я просто задумался. =)) Что это ты, следишь за мной? _

_ А по поводу пятницы — я только за. Настроение отличное.)» _

_ «Задумался обо мне, надеюсь? Не слежу, а наблюдаю. Да и сложно на тебя не смотреть, ты ж у нас такой видный парень.  _

_ Отлично, буду тебя ждать, Антон». _

_ «О тебе тоже. =)) Но тогда — о работе. Я же серьезный мужчина», _ — бросил Горячев и потер тонкую переносицу. Возможно, виновато было его теперешнее состояние, но в условиях полной невидимости пустой флирт тоже нагонял тоску. И даже пятничное свидание теперь представлялось ему чем-то наполовину обязательным со стороны хозяйки. Антон все еще злился и не мог найти себя. Хотел чего-то. Хотел что-то получить прямо сейчас. И вот под пальцами начало рождаться новое сообщение:

_ «И что уже получилось увидеть? Ну, помимо того, что иногда я веду себя как мудак. =)) Мне даже любопытно». _

_ «Ну, наверное, самое важное — это то, как липнет к тебе внимание со всех сторон. Ты сегодня был окружен женщинами, очень разными, но всем им пришелся по вкусу. Или почти всем. А еще ты ведешь себя очень уверенно для своего щенячьего возраста. И, конечно, ты очень красив. Когда это сопряжено с умом и молодостью — бомба замедленного действия. Боюсь, ты поселишь раздор в коллективе». _

_ «Обязательно передам директору, когда встречу его. =)) _ — довольно ухмыльнулся Антон и перекатился на другой бок. —  _ А с чего вдруг возраст-то щенячий? Мне 28! Самый огонь! Боюсь думать, с чем мне теперь сравнивать. Ну-ка, чего я о тебе не знаю? Если не округлять до „ничего“». _

_ «Я старше. И это я самый огонь, а ты так… Искорка». _

Антон потер подбородок, но решил не уточнять напрямую. Он вспоминал ощущения от рук — казалось, что намного старше эта женщина не могла быть. Лет тридцать пять ей было, может? Это «самый огонь»?

_ «Искорка — это когда я задумчивый. А огонь — когда к тебе хожу. Не обижай меня. =)) Ты просто как кремень. А я кресало. Мы тремся — получается маленький пожар. =))» _

_ «Я не обижаю, я заигрываю. Не очень получается?) А сравнение хорошее, очень хорошее. Ты думал о чем-нибудь особенном, может? Соскучился, небось? Хоть немного — точно да». _

_ «Когда ты ставишь смайлики — выходит лучше. Я и так не могу тебя видеть, а тут хоть какая-то улыбка. =) Люблю, когда люди улыбаются». _

Улыбался Антон и сам. Что-то до странного живое он чувствовал сегодня с той стороны. А может, это просто одна маленькая удача в общении после нескольких глухих дней так обнадеживала его. В этот раз он предпочел не задумываться и продолжать говорить все прямо — так, как оно приходит в голову.

_ «Ну и — соскучился… Но об особенном не думал.) Мне это все еще в новинку. Я обычно в сексе мыслю проще. Но, может, расскажешь мне о своих предпочтениях? Вдруг вдохновлюсь? =)» _

_ «Хм. Ну, я очень разнообразный человек в плане сексуальных предпочтений. Это будет звучать очень странно в свете ограничений, которые ты на себе испытываешь с моей стороны, но комплексов у меня мало.) Мне очень нравится окунать мужчин в различные сексуальные переживания, особенно нравится, когда со мной они это испытывают впервые. Когда кончают и удивляются.) Но, насколько ты дал мне понять, тебе нравится не все, что мне хотелось бы от тебя получить. То есть, та ласка руками — это очень хорошо. Но я люблю еще проникновения». _

_ «Ну… Как видишь, у меня с тобой кое-что уже было впервые… =)) Может, даже немного больше, чем я ожидал сперва. Так что ты знаешь, что делаешь. _

_ Но то, что мне не нравится, мне просто не кажется сексуальным. Прости… =)) Считаешь, я много теряю?» _

_ «Определенно! Ты же никогда не пробовал, да? Просто есть какие-то странные предрассудки относительно такой сексуальной практики… Но это элементарно приятно, если умело. А я умею.) И для здоровья полезно. Ладно, реклама — это не про меня. Но правда, в такой роли ты бы был бесконечно сексуальным...» _

Антон нервно забарабанил пальцами по торцу телефона. Что ж ей так хотелось-то его раздвинуть? Горячев не то что был гомофобом — как им можно было стать хотя бы после «Бермуды»? — но в отношении себя никаких нетрадиционных намеков не любил. Шутки — без проблем, но даже женщина, желающая поставить его в пассивную позицию, вызывала недоумение. В такие моменты Антон явственно ощущал, что мир сходит с ума… Но находить общий язык с хозяйкой он должен был. Во всяком случае, не хотелось сказать ничего резкого, ничего такого, что отвратит и в этот раз.

_ «Я сейчас должен ломаться, как девственница: нет, нет и нет, я тебя слишком плохо знаю, чтобы решаться на такой серьезный шаг! _ — решил отшутиться он и отправил вдогонку какой-то крайне драматичный стикер с заламыванием рук. —  _ Но я обещаю изучить матчасть и подумать» _ .

В ответ Антону прилетело безмолвное анимированное изображение, где фигурировали руки и чей-то аппетитный зад, но половую принадлежность обоих героев изображения угадать было сложно. Зато можно было увидеть, как ласково поглаживают ладони взмокшие ягодицы. А после — короткое сообщение:

_ «Трусишка)». _

_ «Я не трус, но я боюсь! Но такой формат общения мне нравится значительно больше. =)) _

_ А может, я смогу узнать о твоих предпочтениях и за пределами твоей комнаты для свиданий? Чем-то же еще ты увлекаешься. Вдруг нам с тобой обоим нравятся тупые американские мультики или поэзия начала XX века? =))» _

_ «Я люблю мультики. Вообще очень многое из творческого продукта я могу есть, совершенно всеядный человек.) Проще сказать о том, что не люблю. Поэзия ХХ века в наше время почти тренд, кто ее не любит.) Если говорить обо мне — это футуристы.) Предчувствие переворота в жизни и разорванный в клочья человек — мне очень близко. Как и антиэстетизм — моя тематика, как бы странно это ни звучало. Легче всего изучать красивое, познав уродливое. Тупое американское переваривается сложно и очень иногда, но тоже переваривается) Еще образ женщины в мировой литературе и изобразительном искусстве — предмет моего изучения. Все не могу взять в толк, как мы от Рембрандтовских пышек дошли до плоских вешалок и обратно, только это  _ _ „ _ _ обратно _ _ “ _ _ — исключительно извращено нездоровым восприятием. Историю люблю. Я даже не знаю, правда, о чем начать рассказывать и стоит ли)». _

Антон сперва даже не нашел что сказать. Он не ожидал, что так легко получит развернутый ответ — с другой стороны, раньше он попросту не пробовал спрашивать о тех вещах, которые не указывают прямо или косвенно на внешний облик человека, который скрывался от глаз. 

_ «Обо всем… =) Рассказывай обо всем, о чем захочется. Кто нравится у футуристов? Маяковский же сам в тренде похлеще них всех. Я читал еще Хлебникова — очень странно, так и не распробовал, хотя знаю тех, кто от зауми просто тащится... Вообще в стихах, в искусстве больше всего люблю, когда оно  _ _ „ _ _ не от мира сего _ _ “ _ _ , поэтому даже самое непонятное иногда цепляет. Должно же быть хоть что-то волшебное в жизни. _

_ А вот в истории я так и не научился разбираться — память у меня дырявая, я всегда знаю, что хочу и как, но даже в жизни не могу привязать это к  _ _ „ _ _ когда _ _ “ _ _. Потому что три минуты назад еще хотел уныло плевать в потолок, сейчас хочу цыганских поцелуев под луной, а еще через три минуты захочу есть и смахну все остальное. =) У меня есть друг, Леха, так мы раньше с ним очень похожи были — а теперь он шутит, что я в гормональном развитии остановился где-то на уровне подростка и вместе с этим по пизде пошло все. =D Даже грустно. Хотя быть поверхностным и непостоянным во многих жизненных ситуациях гораздо проще». _

_ «Хлебников — да. Что ты хочешь от человека, который художник и сидел в дурдоме? Вот кто не от мира сего.) А я люблю, вестимо, Маяковского, Фиолетова и Пастернака. Может, Северянина... Ну, видишь, я люблю очень глубокое и очень тяжелое творчество. Словно мне в жизни проблем мало) Хотя я не знаю, зачем тебе эта информация. У нас, вроде как, исключительно деловые отношения.  _

_ Твой Леха очень проницателен. Ну а так, какие твои годы, еще научишься! Быть поверхностным и непостоянным… Каждому свое. Я не скажу, что это хорошо или плохо. Да, ты будешь меньше бит, возможно. Но, с другой стороны, никогда не получишь тех сокровищ, что лежат на самом дне)». _

Антон издалека чувствовал назидательные и воспитательные нотки, пусть и развеянные доброжелательностью. Что ж, какой бы ни была их разница в возрасте — хозяйка, казалось, ощущала ее очень остро. И это заставляло Горячева задуматься, еще раз перебрать в голове всех знакомых женщин из Nature’s Touch — то есть вообще почти всех, с кем он познакомился в компании. Большинство из них так или иначе оказались старше него. Хотелось, конечно, чтобы на том конце оказался кто-то вроде Елены, а не Тоня, но у Антона никак не выходило совместить осязаемый образ с этим спокойным тоном переписки. С другой стороны, никто и никогда не совпадает однозначно со своим оцифрованным «двойником». И даже не потому, что может врать. А потому что правду увидеть сложнее, чем кажется.

_ «Ты тоже считаешь меня совсем поверхностным? Или думаешь, что и я могу любить что-то глубокое и тяжелое?» _

_ «Совсем нет.) Но считаю, что ты зачем-то выбираешь именно такую линию поведения, хотя, на мой взгляд, ты очень умный человек. Полюбить что-то тяжелое — это мучение, Антон. Никому это не надо)». _

_ «Я же сказал — потому что так проще.) И ты сама ответила на свой вопрос. Тяжелого же никому не надо. Знаешь, почему я вообще на тебя вышел?» _

_ «Хотел с кем-то переспать? Просто это стандартная ситуация в моем случае». _

_ «Ну да… В целом да. Но обычно у меня нет с этим проблем. Я знаю, где искать. Вернее, там, где искал — кажется, уже почти кончились. =)) Неважно… Но я себя иногда ловлю на мысли, что мне вообще все это стало надоедать. Утолил, знаешь, физическую потребность… И все. А потом лежишь рядом с этой девушкой, а она тебе ничего и никак. И говорить с ней не о чем. Скучно. Скучно так, что второй раз на нее даже не стоит. У всех все нормально, а у меня вот — так. То мне слишком многого хочется — им, видите ли, плохо. То на меня вешаются одни дуры, в которых, кроме пары трюков, ноль интересного. Почему нельзя уметь трахаться и при этом иметь что-то в голове? Я и пришел… Потому что сначала мне казалось, что тут-то я не буду обязан никого развлекать на уровне той херни, которую они обычно начинают на меня вешать. А потом оказалось, что все это как-то с работой совпало. Потом я хотел уйти. Потом просто не смог. А потом ты вдруг наблюдаешь за тем, в каком я настроении. Серьезно, первый раз, кажется, кто-то, с кем я изначально собирался просто освободить яйца, интересуется моим настроением. Или говорит, что я умный. И типа… Что происходит-то?  _

_ А я вот тебя не вижу. И даже что-то наблюдать в ответ не могу. Могу только спросить о чем-то отвлеченном. И, кажется, когда люди знакомятся, это именно так происходит? Они сначала друг друга узнают, очаровываются и только затем начинают друг друга хотеть. Я раньше только разочаровывался, когда узнавал. А тут — даже смешно самому...» _

Антон вздохнул. Из него вырвался этот сумбурный бессвязный поток чего-то, что он годами не выпускал наружу, не позволяя отравлять свою легкую и быструю жизнь. Пробежавшись взглядом по сообщению, он едва ли сам себя понял — хотел было удалить написанное, но тут же телефон соскользнул в руках, и палец ненароком впечатался в кнопку отправки. А хозяйка — она ждала. Конечно, сразу сообщение увидела. Горячеву стало досадно.

_ «Я полную чушь говорю, наверное. =)) _ — добавил он. — _ Сейчас самое время сбежать от меня в объятия футуристов со словами  _ _ „ _ _ ты тоже вешаешь на меня какую-то херню _ “ _ , да? Сегодня я бы тебя в этом понял.. =))» _

_ «Нет, все верно. Беда у тебя одна в этот раз, Антон. Здесь тебе некем очаровываться, к сожалению или к счастью. Но в остальном все верно. Видишь, свой собственный алгоритм со мной поправишь! Потому и называется — терапия. Очень полезно для здоровья, а, казалось бы, всего лишь какая-то форма секса.) А у тебя все будет хорошо. Найдешь хорошую девушку по своим запросам, будете друг друга узнавать. Ты, наверное, ни разу не доходил до момента, когда помимо явной тяги и совместимости в этом деле появляется еще и симпатия, и чувства, и уже полное ощущение тела партнера? Это настоящее волшебство, не от мира сего. Так что… Могу успокоить тем, что от меня почти все уходили к постоянной паре)))». _

_ «Не… Была симпатия как-то. Ну, мне так казалось. Но это все совсем давно и тухло было. Единственное мое достижение — это девушка-друг. И то, не лично мое. Прикинь, меня бабы бесят, а эту малую люблю… =)) Но это потому что она меня хорошо отбрила, когда я был неправ. Я ее просто уважаю. Елену вашу… тоже готов уважать. На удивление. Хотя сначала ее дешево воспринял. Но мы с ней, кажется, совсем друг друга не понимаем. Потому что когда я с ней по-хорошему захотел — она тоже сбежала. Может, хоть ты мне объяснишь, что у вас в голове? Потому что я понимаю только, как косметику вам продавать». _

_ «То есть чтобы тебе понравиться, тебя бить надо? Я запомню! Что в голове? Как и у всех: мысли, комплексы, травмы, зависть, чувства, эмоции, желания и надежды. Ничего особенного. Елена — сложная личность, но, по моим наблюдениям, к тебе относится достаточно ровно. Даже хорошо, просто ей сложно выражать свои чувства правильно, впрочем, как и тебе. А почему сбежала, когда ты с ней по-хорошему… Может, потому что ты транслируешь образ мужика-мудака и твое  _ _ „ _ _ хорошее _ _ “ _ _ не воспринимается положительно?) Я бы тоже комплимент от мужлана отсортировал бы в категорию  _ _ „ _ _ издевки _ _ “ _ _. Особенно если бы эта похвала относилась к каким-то таким аспектам моей личности, в которых я чувствую себя не очень уверенно)» _ — ответила хозяйка. Но сразу начала писать снова, спеша исправить оплошность:

_ «Отсортировала. Ой) А женщины чувствуют себя неуверенно куда чаще чем мужчины в нашем самом сложном из миров) Вот что хочу добавить». _

Антон снова перевернулся на другой бок. Значит, Елена чувствовала себя настолько неуверенно? Из-за внешности или в том, как рассказать историю компании? Если первое — тогда Горячев мог исправить ситуацию. Со вторым проблем, в общем, тоже не было: на то он и работал в сфере PR, чтобы из неловких презентаций формировать убедительные рассказы, которые потом и СМИ могут без изменений опубликовать. Однако Богданова в его голове все равно никак не представала неуверенной в себе девицей — как она его прижала на собеседовании, до сих пор было обидно…

_ «Ладно, я попробую над этим поработать. =)) К тому, что ко мне относятся как к мудаку, я привык, но если это мешает работе — уже непорядок. Может, ты мне даже подскажешь, что она любит, о, спасительница? =) _

_ А бить себя я тебе и так разрешил еще в самом начале. =) Да и вообще привык к тому, что меня мутузят. Это разряжает. =)) Поскольку 24/7 трахаться все равно никак не получится, приходится искать другие способы реализации энергии. Я вот борьбой занимаюсь, даже в соревнованиях участвовал. Ну и просто боксирую понемногу, когда нет под рукой второго потного мужика, которого можно обжимать на ринге... =DDD». _

_ «Любит? Когда с ней общаются на равных, вестимо.) Ну и, конечно, когда признают ее заслуги. Елена очень гордый человек. Или ты о чем-то другом? _

_ Какой ты молодец. Ну, ты действительно невероятно спортивный парень! Очень красивое тело.)» _

_ «Я больше о цветах и конфетах, конечно… Но учту. =) _

_ Я рад, что тебе нравится. =))» _

Антон вздохнул. Он вдруг осознал, что ему очень сложно развивать разговор на свободном поле. У него были старые надежные друзья, он легко поддерживал и заводил деловые знакомства, но вот чтобы просто общаться с кем-то новым… Он попросту не пытался очень долгое время. Может, не испытывал нужды — он же довольствовался поверхностным общением. Но здесь он хотел большего. Хотел — и терялся.

_ «До пятницы еще много времени, _ — отправил он вслед. —  _ Ты же не будешь против, если на неделе я буду еще тебе писать?» _

_ «Я сугубо положительно к этому отношусь. Буду ждать каждую строчку с замиранием сердца, Антон)». _

Антон действительно стал писать. Пока он не приезжал ни в коттедж, ни в офис — обрабатывал все, что смог получить на встрече в понедельник, сразу же связался с Аленой (и привел ее в полный восторг предстоящим проектом), спланировал с ней сюжет для блога… В случае успеха материала им хватило бы на целую серию. Но и утром, и днем, и вечером Антон неизменно писал хозяйке. Он ей, как старой уже знакомой, беззастенчиво рассказывал о повседневных кадрах своей жизни. О том, как пришел в пиар. («Мне всегда удавалось выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, а еще я легко заражаюсь идеей и, как потом оказалось, неплохо распространяю это и на других; да и писать всегда нравилось, но только что-то такое, практичное и полезное».) О том, как до этого успел побыть моделью. («Снимался для коллекции мужского нижнего белья. Ни на что другое мне артистизма так и не хватило — я вообще не умею никого из себя изображать. =D») И о том, как тяжело было в отношениях, когда они еще складывались. («Мы с ней встречаемся, идем гулять, она — нежничать… А у меня встает каждый раз, когда меня хотя бы целуют. И ничего ты с этим не сделаешь. За извращенца принимали некоторые. Но с кем-то умудрялся и из постели в отношения прыгать. Поначалу весело бывало… А потом устаешь. У них — то месячные, то настроения нет. А я бешеным становлюсь сам, пока их дождешься».) А также о том, как нелегко порой бывает в жизни. («Любые облегающие брюки — это не про меня. А еще ненавижу лето. И знаю тысячу и один способ заправить член так, чтобы если стояк — все равно не очень заметно было…»)

Антон и голосовые писал. Ему оказалось неожиданно приятно простое внимание — он мог говорить о том, что Владу с Лехой и Аленой давно неинтересно, что они и так видели со стороны множество раз и подмечали сами. Но еще более жадно, нежели говорил о себе, Горячев читал. Хозяйка рассказывала что-то поначалу неохотно. Все приходилось из нее вытягивать тисками-вопросами, задавая их иногда по несколько раз, но со временем этот барьер стирался. Горячев узнал, что детство у владелицы самых нежных рук было не самым радужным («Не хуже, чем бывает, но не лучше, чем у многих».), а после сразу о том, что работа и самореализация ей всегда нравились больше, чем построение отношений. Антон читал о том, как сложно ей было однажды в одиночестве («У меня были темные моменты в жизни, я не думаю, что смогла от них оправиться».), как странно общаться было теперь («Я редко иду на сближение, тем более с клиентами».), как патологически она не может довериться людям («Меня предавали даже те, кто не имеет права этого делать перед Создателем, если он есть».). Иногда хозяйка вдруг замолкала на время, словно обдумывая все оговоренное за день, и легко и просто желала сладких снов или доброго утра. Было и так, что они не спускались в дебри и выходило поверхностное, легкое общение, в котором мишурой в шампанском всплывали мелкие привычки, что дарят комфорт («Обожаю чувство увлажненной кожи. Наверное, поэтому работаю в компании, которая ухаживает за ней!)»), намекают на вкусовые предпочтения («Жить не могу без соленого, но к сладкому равнодушна. Кроме засахаренного грейпфрута. Зеленый такой, знаешь? Могу есть тоннами».), раскрывают тревожную натуру их обладательницы («Я приезжаю в компанию раньше всех и уезжаю позже, чтобы встречать как можно меньше людей».), или просто бесконечно милые мелочи, что создавали яркий образ в голове. Антон замечал и то, что хозяйка без его сообщений в сеть не заходила. При таком раскладе можно было надеяться, что Горячев действительно оставался единственным «клиентом». Или единственным, с кем загадочная владелица правого крыла резиденции Nature's Touch становилась настолько откровенной. В отличие от Антона, хозяйка делиться фотографиями не спешила. Легко было прочитать в редких строках со скобками-улыбками бесконечное смущение тем, как глубоко проник Антон. Скоро пробираться внутрь чужого мира стало все сложнее, и все чаще слышалась тревога и неясный страх перед Горячевым у мучительницы. Но тот не давил. При необходимости он сворачивал с напряженных тем в диалоге с плавностью нового автомобиля и — чаще это происходило ближе к ночи — возвращался к теме, приятной им обоим. В пятницу он попросил всего лишь «чего-то земного и понятного».

_ «Знаю, тебе все хочется чего поэкзотичнее, _ — писал он, —  _ но мне после продолжительных перерывов больше нравится, когда нет особых сюрпризов и мне не нужно нервничать насчет того, как поведет себя мое тело. Но я никогда не против чувственной прелюдии или массажа. Если хочешь, можешь снова помучить мои колени. Это просто адская эрогенная зона. Я это один раз совсем случайно обнаружил… Но та девушка, кажется, была немного садисткой и осталась просто в восторге… =))» _

Обмен откровениями в конце концов вызвал в Антоне сильный душевный подъем. «Терапия», которая, как ему казалось, должна была приесться, стала необыкновенно желанной — уже не только и не столько потому, что сулила физическое удовлетворение. Он просто хотел вернуться… Хотел узнать больше. Множество разрозненных фактов, которые он получил за несколько дней переписки, создали в его голове облик живого человека — но пока, увы, не наделенного никакой внешностью. Будто у него на руках оказалась россыпь снимков крупного плана, предметная инстаграм-галерея — но не более. И все же Антон пытался провести параллели, отыскать общее среди множества частностей, которыми располагал. Горячев знал, что его хозяйка рано приходит на работу и поздно уходит — то же самое говорили о Елене сплетницы из компании. Да и дом формально принадлежал Богдановой… Стоило ли думать на нее? Между тем, как Горячев заходил в секретную комнату, и поведением Богдановой оставалось слишком много «но», включая то, что оба раза она заталкивала Антона внутрь через порог, а хозяйка подходила совсем с другой стороны — и то, что обращалась она с ним в рабочее время довольно неоднозначно. Впрочем, все «но» можно было как-то объяснить, даром что пара козырей на этот случай уже имелась.

#####  **_10.02. Третье свидание. Роман_ **

В пятницу Антон приехал на час раньше назначенного времени — притом намеренно никого об этом не предупредив. Спокойная, на редкость безветренная погода позволила вновь прикатить на байке (обратная дорога сегодня обещала выдаться поздней, а ждать зимним вечером пригородных автобусов как-то не улыбалось). Роскошный коттедж казался почти заброшенным: свет горел только на первом этаже, да и то не в каждом окне — оно и немудрено, ведь рабочий день закончился. По расчетам Горячева, если он знал все, что нужно, внутри оставались только Богданова, Роман, охрана — и та, кто интересовала его больше всех прочих. Однако не менее любопытно было, как на несвоевременный, а для кого-то и вовсе неожиданный визит Антона отреагируют остальные.

Горячев одарил уличную камеру перед воротами невинной улыбкой пацана, несколько дней назад разбившего окно и до сих пор оставшегося безнаказанным. Минуты напряженного ожидания ощущались в воздухе сомнением, а может, Антону просто показалось. Затем ворота со скрипом отворились, а на входе Горячева привычно ждала Елена, сжимая в руках папку с документами. 

— Антон? Ты на час раньше сегодня, — она демонстративно посмотрела на золотые наручные часы, что скромно прятались под окантовкой края перчатки. — Тебе придется подождать, еще ничего не готово для тебя.

— Это ничего страшного, — Антон растрепал ладонью примявшиеся под шлемом волосы, уверенным шагом заходя во двор вместе с мотоциклом. — Я хотел пообщаться с вами. Я же не отвлекаю? Много времени не займу. И еще мне нужно зайти к Роману. Он еще на месте? Если нет, ничего страшного — это так, я передам…

— Да, пожалуйста. Роман здесь, еще не уходил. — Елена окинула Антона непонимающим и напряженным взглядом человека, который привык во всех несоответствиях плану видеть подставу. После раздался писк пульта, знаменующий о том, что скоро откроется гараж. Богданова, впрочем, не спешила обратно в тепло помещения и стойко выдерживала морозец, наблюдая за тем, как Антон закатывал свое транспортное средство под защиту крыши от непогоды. — А какой ко мне может быть вопрос? Вроде как, все деловые моменты мы с тобой решили.

— Ну… не деловой, — Антон усмехнулся. Поставив байк на подножку, он с треском открыл крышку вещевого отделения — редко пользовался им, предпочитая рюкзак или одну только поясную сумку, — и вынул какой-то сверток. А потом около трех минут провозился в попытках тот же самый вещевик закрыть. — Нет, ну ты смотри, то ли приморозило, то ли заклинило… — шипел Горячев сквозь зубы. В конце концов сдался, терпимо хлопнув по упрямой крышке кулаком. — Ладно. Брать оттуда все равно нечего, на обратном пути разберусь. Пойдемте, пойдемте…

Вместе с недоумевающей Еленой они все-таки зашли в дом. Антон разделся, обнажив джемпер сочного красного цвета с просматривающимся из-под него молочным воротником. «Только букета белых роз не хватает — прямо на свидание собрался», — ухмылялся он еще полтора часа назад дома перед зеркалом. Букет добывать оказалось не к месту, но и с пустыми руками Горячев не пришел. Во всей красе он стоял перед Богдановой, пряча что-то за спиной и хитро ухмыляясь.

— Мне кажется, в последний раз, когда мы с вами общались, между нами произошло небольшое недоразумение… Не знаю, что вы подумали, но я не хотел вас обидеть или расстроить. Не хочу снова наседать с интервью, но поверьте, я тогда первым делом предложил его именно вам. Потому что я, желая представить вашу компанию в лучшем свете, хотел бы видеть вас во главе всех женщин, которые пойдут следом. Вы же такая бизнес-леди, и выглядите… — Антон указательно обвел рукой женственную фигуру в бордовом костюме снизу вверх, остановившись на чистом светлом лице. Богданова уперлась в Горячева взглядом. — Насколько нетактично, если сейчас, в нерабочее время, я скажу «привлекательно» и «выгодно отличаясь от всех остальных»?

Губы Антона дрогнули — он сделал паузу, чувствуя, как вспыхивает знакомое азартное напряжение во всем теле. Да, он предпочитал ни при каких условиях не флиртовать ни с кем на работе — не создавать проблем в делах на фоне интрижек, не показывать лазеек в свою не особенно приглядную частную жизнь. Но в этом доме все всегда шло не по правилам. Его и так ждала очередная порочная встреча с кем-то из компании — куда уж невинным комплиментам в адрес замдиректора. Антон рассудил: будет хорошим мальчиком — убьет двух зайцев одним ударом. Во-первых, симпатия Елены и ее доверие могли прямо повлиять на качество работы. Во-вторых, Горячева теперь еще сильнее мучило любопытство: кто же его невидимая хозяйка? И наконец он был вооружен достаточно, чтобы начать выслеживать ее… А это немного развязывало ему руки в общении с сотрудницами — и даже начальством. Ведь не придумаешь между мужчиной и женщиной дипломатического трюка действеннее, чем ухаживание.

— Весьма тактично, спасибо за комплимент… Да нет, я просто действительно не вижу себя в этой роли, Антон, — Елена снисходительно улыбнулась, но в колкости ее речей легко читалось напряжение. — И давай на ты. Мы уже коллеги с тобой. Ты хочешь меня уговорить все же поучаствовать? Если это выгодно для компании, это, наверное, нужно, но мне бы совершенно не хотелось… — Елена остановила свой взгляд на заведенной за спину руке Горячева, и могло на секунду показаться, что она уже начинает паниковать. Совсем немного, но начинает. — Я надеюсь, ты не террорист и не пришел, заминировав себя хорошенько? А то такой сегодня красивый.

— Давай, — легко согласился Горячев и немного переступил с ноги на ногу, почти незаметно сократив расстояние между собой и Еленой. — А терроризм — это не мое. До тех пор, пока не приходится терроризировать продавщиц в магазинах… Но тут уж, как говорится, цель оправдывает средства. Я надеюсь, ты принимаешь взятки за эксклюзивные интервью? — и, подмигнув, он наконец выложил на ладонях перед Еленой свой дар — аккуратную картонную коробку с прозрачным окошком, в котором виднелось что-то зеленое. Презент на первый взгляд смотрелся не очень-то и презентабельно — но так уж выглядело подавляющее большинство товаров с ярлыком «натуральное». — Мне тут птичка напела, что ты просто обязана любить расслабиться с чашечкой зеленого чая и чем-то таким на закуску.

Антон выложил первый свой малый козырь. Выглядел Горячев привычно самоуверенно, а у самого сердце билось, ведь принес он Елене не что иное как засахаренный грейпфрут, ради которого обошел все нормальные продуктовые вблизи дома. Даром что жил почти в самом центре города. 

— Ой, Антон! С ума сошел, что это?

Как показала практика, подарки Елена принимала еще хуже, чем внимание мужчин. Но ее изумление подсветило синие глаза и подкрасило румянцем щеки, отчего Богданова из стальной леди в момент обратилась в любопытную девчонку, которой принесли конфеты. Послышался скромный вопрос («Можно?»), и коробка оказалась в руках. Богданова какое-то время просто изучала подарок, потом принюхалась, затем заглянула в окошко.

— Какой… странный выбор. Спасибо большое, но за что? Почему? Мне очень приятно, конечно. Спасибо! Это что, грейпфрут? Я забыла про какой-то праздник? — Елена бегала по Антону взглядом, словно ответ прятался под воротничком, в складке джемпера или даже в рукаве. Она выглядела настолько смущенной и ее голос потеплел так сильно, что Горячев ощутил, как попал в чувственное место, брешь в защите из нержавеющей стали. И даже червь слепого расчета, что поел уж достаточно нервных окончаний Елены, ненадолго, но стремительно отступил. Антон не смог сдержать ответной улыбки, совершенно разоруженный на минуту неожиданно чистой эмоцией. Но его восторг от случайного успеха сменился удивлением, а потом и беготней мыслей.

«Я угадал, кажется, но она совсем не ожидала ничего подобного… Ее не пугает моя осведомленность? Что я могу поймать ее за руку? Она просто не в курсе? Это все же не она? Или так умело скрывает все лишнее?..»

Снова никаких ответов — лишь новые вопросы, новая вспышка волнения, от которого Горячева почти затрясло. Он было начал кусать губы, но быстро оправился, тряхнул челкой и обошел Елену сбоку. Вновь улыбался, вновь включал очарование...

— А ты себе такое позволяешь еще и только по праздникам?.. Ну, сегодня мы перешли на ты, а еще я увидел, как Елена Богданова умеет улыбаться... Достаточный повод?

— Да нет, но просто такие хорошие подарки малознакомые Антоны мне дарят только по праздникам, — засмеялась Елена, после чего Горячев поймал свой мимолетный поцелуй в щеку и довольно зажмурился. — Но ты не думай, что теперь я буду делать тебе поблажки. Спасибо большое. Ладно, я пойду отходить от пережитого потрясения, а ты хотел зайти к Роману? 

— Ну так я ведь помириться и наладить отношения! А к Роману — это да… Похоже, с приятным на время придется прекратить, — Антон хохотнул и оглянулся, визуально вспоминая, как идти к сисадмину. Нырнул рукой в карман джинсов — да, на этот раз он флешку не забыл…

В левом коридоре висела гнетущая тишина. Как только Антон отворил первую дверь на пути к зловещему сисадмину, Елены и след простыл. Вторая оказалась наглухо закрытой. Антон постучал, чтобы привлечь внимание, но этого было недостаточно, ведь когда он зашел… Когда он зашел, Роман настолько судорожно пытался скрыть переписку на экране монитора, что обронил телефон, по которому говорил. Грохот выдался знатный, неловкий момент был отшлифован еще и тем, что случайно включился режим громкой связи. Кто-то на том конце монотонно бубнил что-то, чего, судя по побледневшему в один момент еще больше обычного лицу Романа, Горячев был слышать не должен. Шум не смог отвлечь говорящего, мужской голос продолжал вещать:

«Ты все понял про эту вашу богадельню натуральных пидорасов? Ты должен сделать это, иначе разговор у нас будет в другом тоне. Но ты справишься, сладенький. Отбой». 

Звонок сбросили на том конце, и на дисплее телефона, который Роман не успел подобрать, высветились обои рабочего стола. Лаконично черные. Так же черно в один миг стало вдруг и в голове Антона. Нет, он совершенно не знал, о чем шла речь — но от неприятного тона сухо и горько стало во рту, дрожь инстинктивной готовности к бою поползла по позвоночнику. Горячев с немым вопросом глядел на Романа. А тот поднял на него глаза, но тут же забегал ими по помещению.

— Чего тебе, Горячев? Какого хрена ты здесь в нерабочее время шастаешь? Заняться больше нечем или что?

— Ну так тебя тоже можно спросить, какого ты в нерабочее здесь высиживаешь... Не первый раз. Не спрашиваю же? — Антон поморщился, но подступил ближе. На протянутой ладони у него зачернела флешка. — А я так, по своим делам. К тебе зашел вернуть мимоходом...

Однако теперь Антон отдавать чужую собственность не спешил. Даже если флешка не принадлежала Роману и не нужна была ни для чего, кроме переноса документов, Горячев понимал, что сейчас она — единственный предлог для общения с этим фриком из каморки. И прежде чем белые цепкие пальцы добрались до нее, кулак Антона схлопнулся. Прямо как у школьного заправилы, который решил за просто так поддеть ботаника. Он посмотрел на Романа испытующе. Последний выглядел обескураженным и злым. 

«Стоит ли вообще лишний раз общаться с этим типом? Может, все же просто отдать и уйти?..»

— Ну так потому что обслуживать сеть легче тогда, когда она ненагруженная, мой гениальный никто, — почти зарычал мужчина, но на его лице калейдоскопом сменялись гневливо сдвинутые на переносицу брови и взгляд побитой собаки. Телефон так и оставался на полу, Роман был настолько смущен, что даже не поднял его. Антон бегло посмотрел вниз. Стоило, может быть, действовать на упреждение, но сисадмин выглядел так, словно вот-вот бросится и вопьется зубами в глотку, если сделать еще один шаг навстречу. Антон не боялся, нет. Но не спешил разряжать обстановку, чувствуя силу своего положения. — Ты будешь отдавать флешку или что? Зачем ты все ходишь сюда по вечерам, никого из начальства, кроме злобной суки, нет?

«Никого? — поднял брови Антон. — Никого из начальства, но, может, кто-то другой... Или совсем никого?»

— Не так уж часто я сюда хожу. Вечером так вообще первый раз, — он пожал плечами, пряча нервные мысли за защитной стойкой и безразличным взглядом. — Это не по работе. Нельзя, что ли? И вообще, Роман... У тебя проблемы? — Горячев бросил еще один многозначительный взгляд вниз. — Может, помочь чем? Не каждый день, наверное, услышишь такие... угрозы...

«Еще и что-то там про пидорасов».

Роман оскалился, а руки сжались в кулаки. Слышно было, как за его спиной начал разрываться мессенджер, как умиротворенно гудел блок питания компьютера, как не на шутку скрипел зубами сисадмин.

— Не первый, Антон, — ухмыльнулся Роман. — А это мой личный разговор, который тебя никак не касается. Получилось как получилось, но спрашивать о том, что не твоего ума дело — это уже слишком даже для твоей наглости. Перебор. — Он протянул руку. — Отдавай флешку и вали, мне нужно в серверную. А оставлять тебя здесь, такого любопытного, в одиночестве мне не хочется.

Горячев смерил Романа долгим взглядом, но флешку все же кинул. Вынул телефон, посмотрел на часы... Было еще без двадцати восемь. Рано. Антон понимал, что Роман ему ничего не сделает — этого упыря теперь можно было давить сколько угодно. А значит, теперь предстоял самый неприятный из всех непринужденных разговоров. Но — важный. 

Антону все любопытно было рассчитать вероятность того, что свои визиты он наносит именно к Елене. Среди доброго числа нестыковок одной из главных была сугубо техническая: если в доме никогда никого не видно и Антон проходит в комнату удовольствий по короткому пустому коридору без поворотов, как туда вообще попадает кто-то другой? Резонно, если просто ждет внутри — но вот Антон приехал заранее, а на своем пути так никого и не встретил... Никого, кто мог бы готовиться и проходить через парадную. К тому же, внутри он видел лишнюю запертую дверь.

— Кстати, Роман... — Горячев, развернувшийся было к выходу, вновь взял сисадмина на прицел, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Роман едва успел поднять многострадальный мобильник. — Ты же дольше здесь работаешь. Знаешь план дома, выходит?

— Да. Он мне нужен был в свое время, чтобы сеть проводить, — фыркнул Роман, поковыряв пальцем экран смартфона и сдув с него пылинки. Теперь он выглядел больше расстроенным, нежели злым, но к Горячеву был расположен по-прежнему враждебно. — А зачем тебе?

— Не знаешь, часом, как можно попасть в комнату в правом крыле? Кроме как через коридор у прихожей.

— Ну как раз через серверную. Это сквозные комнаты. За ней есть еще одна, я не знаю, что там. Ключи, вроде, есть у кого-то из начальства. А затем вот туда, в ту комнату. А зачем тебе, оно же закрыто всегда? — Роман удивленно вскинулся на Горячева. — Или тебе там кабинет определили?

Антон бы заржал, если б можно было — ха-ха, мол, кабинет, конечно. Но приходилось только прятать в темноте улыбку и блеск глаз. Он оценивающе посмотрел на сисадмина — кажется, и тот считал, что комната хозяйки пустовала... И никто ведь, кроме Елены, не знал, что там происходит — хотя бы приблизительно! Даже в форме «психологической помощи». По каким каналам об этом вообще можно было узнать? Ладно Антон, он через знакомых... А другие? Не из рук в руки же эти секс-свидания передавали?

Да еще и — опять — «ключи у начальства». Антон напрягался сильнее. Елена или не Елена? Или она помогала кому-то все организовать? 

«Ладно, теперь хоть знаю, что есть что-то и дальше... Значит ли это, что можно будет как-нибудь прогуляться до серверной? Заблудиться...» 

— Нет, не кабинет. У меня там, так сказать, встречи — на нейтральной территории, — осторожно вывернулся Антон. — Не по работе, говорю же.

— А, ясно… — Роман задумался, засомневался в чем-то, но не решился спросить. Он заложил в задний карман телефон, схватил со стола портфель, вероятно, с инструментами. Но выглядел аксессуар неприлично дорого. — Я могу тебя проводить и показать, но ты там не увидишь ничего, кроме запертой двери.

— А давай, — решительно ухватился Горячев. И снова волнительно было, не по себе прямо — какова вероятность, что они по пути наткнутся на Елену или что хозяйка, будь она кем-то другим и до сих пор незнакомым, узнает о том, что ее пытаются выследить? Но Антон не хотел никому причинять вреда. Он только никак не мог ответить себе: к чему анонимность, если и так есть договор о неразглашении? Зачем умалчивать о том, что правое крыло используется хоть для чего-то, если у Елены есть готовое объяснение? Чтобы было меньше желающих, вестимо, и все же...

— Крутая сумка, — стрельнул взглядом Антон, когда они вышли из кабинета и двинулись через пустую, глухо освещенную гостиную. Роман задумался, машинально приобняв ладонью кожаный портфель и благодарно кивнув:

— М-м-м, это подарок.

Елены пока видно не было. И все же Горячеву не хотелось задержаться и разминуться с ней, вынудить искать его по всему дому — и особенно в компании сисадмина... Почему-то у Антона после странного звонка, который он невольно подслушал, закрепилось ощущение, что никто из здешних сотрудников не хотел бы, чтобы Горячев сближался с таким человеком, как Роман. Только этот похожий то ли на крысу, то ли на змею паренек пока был единственным, кто, казалось, не сплетничал и отвечал честно на прямые вопросы. Хотя честным человеком не выглядел. Антон собирался ходить по углям — но он на своем опыте успел узнать, что удача улыбается смелым. — Слушай, а ты не знаешь, часом, Святослава? Вроде, он-то сюда ездил вечерами... До меня.

— Я помню, что сюда ходили раньше, но ты первый, с кем я познакомился. Всегда вот так вечером, после работы. Но я не уверен, куда ходили все эти люди… Не могу ничего утверждать. Кто-то из твоих знакомых?

— Ну, вроде того. Знакомый друга, — кивнул Антон. Что ж, здесь подробнее расспрашивать было либо бессмысленно, либо слишком подозрительно: Роман и так сказал достаточно. «Их было много...» А что он не знакомился с остальными — немудрено, с его-то характером! Во всяком случае это значило, что Горячеву, похоже, единственному из всех посчастливилось не просто ездить в красивый коттедж на рандеву, но и работать с его же владельцами... 

Они быстро настигли матовую дверь одного из пустующих кабинетов. Роман нащупал выключатель, зажегся свет, и перед Антоном предстала картина слегка заброшенного помещения, грустно да густо уставленного какими-то ненужными теперь вещами. Здесь посматривал на гостей одним глазом проектор, уныло опустил голову старый монитор, сидя на небольшом рабочем столе неприятного цвета, развернулся на всю левую от входа стену интерактивный экран со скошенным уголком.

Роман двинулся сразу направо к некрасивой среди утонченного убранства металлической черной двери со следами белой краски на ручке, распыленной кем-то и когда-то. Сисадмин открыл ее, оставил распахнутой. Щелкнул переключатель, ворвался в тишину гул сервера. 

— Вон она, твоя дверь, — Роман указал на объект Антонова интереса, расстегивая портфель и выуживая оттуда инструменты. — Ты можешь даже подергать, обычно закрыто. Но с другой стороны сюда можно попасть только так. Вроде как, у бухгалтера есть ключи. И у самого главного, наверное. Может, еще у завхоза… Ой, простите, — Роман еденько скривился, — делопроизводителя. У меня точно нет.

В спокойную до сих пор картину сексуального мира Антона, что непрошеные гости, ворвались новые действующие лица. Он еле заметно поморщился и потер нос, прикрывшись количеством пыли в помещении: «Нет, только не бухгалтер... Это не может быть она — совсем другая конституция. Только не для таких рук! А эта... Лиза?.. Да разве?.. Слишком молодая — а та должна быть старше меня». В эту минуту он осознал, что не хочет узнать в своей хозяйке абы кого. Не хочет примерять изящный загадочный образ на одну из тех — базарных, беспардонных... Может, Антон не был сейчас в «Бермуде», но ее законы всегда работали у него в голове. Он обычно хорошо чувствовал женщин — как и должен настоящий мужчина. Вот и был уверен: правильная находка лишь вопрос времени. 

— Странно в таком дворце видеть такую кучу хлама, да? — спросил Антон вместо ответа, зацепившись взглядом за сломанный офисный стул, затертое сиденье которого оказалось лишено всей оси с колесиками. — Кажется, тут все должно быть безупречно…

— Ага, — Роман тонко ухмыльнулся наблюдению Горячева и даже обернулся, одарив его унизительным взглядом. — Как и в любом дворце — не спускайтесь в подвал. Воняет. Я тебе это как житель этих подвалов говорю.

«Ну, ты-то понятно почему за собой хлам таскаешь», — Антон отразил взгляд сисадмина и вздохнул. Пройдя мимо Романа, он все же приблизился к заветной двери. В груди неприятно защемило — то ли сомнение, то ли страх, — но ладонь сама собой легла на холодную ручку. Непривычно медленно для себя, отчетливо осознавая, что не хочет потревожить никого, кто мог бы находиться с той стороны, Горячев нажал — но замок лишь глухо скрипнул и треснул от давления задвинутого засова. И верно, заперто.

Это, казалось бы, неприятное открытие вызвало внезапное облегчение, но затем Антон ощутил стыд. Его последние разговоры с хозяйкой были легкими, полными доверия и симпатии — не того ожидаешь от секса по контракту. А что делал Горячев теперь? Вновь шел на поводу своей подозрительности и любопытства, разнюхивал… Обнаружил бы он что-то по случайности — и что тогда? Нарушил бы договор. Узнал, возможно, то, чего на самом деле не хотел бы знать. Тайна невидимых рук, тайна дома и живая чувственная исповедь тела и разума — разве не этим он был так взбудоражен? А что мог получить, сорвав все покровы? Может, что и очередную докучливую бабенку. Может, что и продолжение странной сказки, в которую Горячева заманила эта женщина, вырвавшая его даже из объятий сексуальной и доступной Эли.

Антон уже и сам не понимал, о чем мечтать. О ком.

Но вот внутренние часы затикали громче, напоминая, что не стоит прохлаждаться там, куда не звали. Убедившись, что осталось всего несколько минут, чтобы оббежать правое крыло дома и добраться до действительно нужной двери, Антон бросил Роману неясное «Ладно, удачи с подвалом!» — и быстро зашагал назад.

Сегодняшняя погруженность Антона в мысли сделала его третье свидание с хозяйкой странным… Странным на фоне, наверное, всех его свиданий. Обычно Горячев, когда хотел секса и тем более когда занимался им, не думал ни о чем. Но сегодня его голова была забита не то мятущимися размышлениями, не то каким-то белым шумом, отчего уверенная эрекция никак не наступала и тело долгое время оставалось в подвешенном состоянии. Истомившееся и жаждущее, оно зависло на границе возбуждения, но целиком отдаться удовольствию оказалось трудно. Вначале даже хозяйка заволновалась, но Антон поспешил ее успокоить:

— Ничего, я просто что-то перенапрягся… Но мы же с тобой не спешим? Ты просто… не останавливайся.

И хозяйка не останавливалась, увлекая Горячева ласковыми руками в багряный омут альковных переживаний. Его окутывал мягкий ореховый аромат, тепло настойчивых прикосновений, сладкий вкус каждого нового ощущения, которое ему дарили руки. Все началось с массажа, как обычно. Они не спешили, размазывая по душной шкале времени нежность, окуная с головой Антона в негу, позволяя в ней захлебнуться и раствориться. Тот, плутая в мыслях, пытаясь убежать от сомнений, искал самый теплый из образов — чтобы схватиться за него и выбраться. Вспомнилось начало вечера и Елена, улыбнувшаяся, удивительно нежная внутри, дарящая поцелуй… Горячев мнил теперь, что это ее руки, как змеи, что были свалены на плечи в желании предать молодое тело извращенной пытке, лились да струились ниже, по груди, которая лишалась укрытия одежды постепенно, по животу, который чувственно вздымался и опадал, и дальше: к ногам, к икрам, к ступням, к коленям… и обратно. Он вздрагивал, ловил волны удовольствия — и врал себе, что видел красивые фактурные руки без перчаток, что чувствовал рядом с собой светловолосую голову, что слышал шорох рабочей блузки над ухом. Горячев спрашивал себя: мог ли он заслужить такой особенной нежности одним верным выбором? Сегодня хозяйка даже не связала его; все было пропитано доверием и оттого становилось теплым и влажным, податливым и несколько больше приправленным взаимностью, чем должно. Антон был смирным — словно в извинение за свою настырность, о которой его невидимка, возможно, даже не подозревала.

Иногда Антон ощущал тот бархатный ореховый аромат, копии которого он так и не смог найти ни на ком за пределами комнаты, совсем близко. Он врывался в личное пространство, заполнял его, пробирался в нос, в уши и, наконец, в голову, вытесняя собой все прочие мысли, кроме одной и бесконечно зудящей. Пару раз Антон даже уловил судорожный вздох. Хозяйка сидела прямо перед ним на все том же табурете, оглаживая низ живота и бедра ладонями, густо смазанными пахучим маслом. А затем настоящие орудия нежной пытки, учиняющие лишь только сладкое насилие руки легли на колени Антона, собственнически сжав их. Щекотка сменялась поглаживаниями и массажем, нежные прикосновения ложились на кожу. Горячев ухмылялся, выдыхал, уводил ноги — но давал трогать. Бесстыдно, порочно он пытался представить Богданову в своих мыслях уже без одежды: моложавую, подтянутую, крепкую — настоящую нордическую красоту… Как она дерзко улыбалась ему и игриво блестела синими глазами, как покусывала губы, в очередной раз ловя Антона. Он впился пальцами в подлокотники, чтобы не дать себе сорваться с места. В какой-то момент щекотка разожглась в совсем другом характере, стрельнула в пах — и между смешками Горячев пропустил короткие стоны. И чем больше разгорался, чем больше жаждал — тем более расплывчатым становился выбранный им облик. Словно не хотела Елена оказываться перед ним сексуальной. Да только к чему было видеть теперь, когда черная, непроглядная реальность так ярко просачивалась в мозг сквозь кожу…

Хозяйка мучила Антона еще какое-то время, даже когда опасная игра с эрогенной зоной увела его глубоко за пределы возбуждения. Горячев забылся — сегодня он вновь просил, умолял о разрядке. Дало знать о себе недельное воздержание, неутоленный голод. Порой терпение иссякало — и Антон тянулся закончить сам, но хозяйка прижимала его руку к подлокотнику… Тогда он распробовал, насколько сильное, властное объятие чужих пальцев на запястье приятнее оков.

Первый оргазм, второй… третий, четвертый. Антон не сдерживал себя сегодня — и изливался даже не всякий раз, когда новый сноп пульсирующих искр вспыхивал между бедер. Вначале он отдавался без остатка — и агрессивно требовал, когда хозяйка выжимала из него последние капли семени. Ей, которая в сексуальном полубреду нарисовалась одним светлым силуэтом без лица, он шипел и рычал, как хочет чувствовать ее губы на своем члене, как желает взять, пометить, показать самый животный секс в ее жизни, — как жаждет кончить в нее… И замолкал, и находил контроль над собственным телом лишь тогда, когда хозяйка отталкивала его ладонью назад или зажимала горло. Казалось, она выпивала из него душу. Когда все закончилось, Антон ощутил себя опустошенным до боли.

Опустошенным оказалось и помещение, которое предстало перед Горячевым полуобнаженным с одним-единственным креслом, в котором он сидел, и табуретом. На нем Антон нашел записку, где ему пожелали приятно расслабиться в ванной; на этот раз хозяйка оставила там масло для тела от компании, активами которой они столь безнаказанно пользовались в личных целях, и соляную бомбочку. Антон, смеясь про себя, посетовал, что их свидания нельзя использовать в целях рекламы.

Прихожая встретила Антона прохладным поцелуем; наверное, кто-то совсем недавно выходил из помещения и впустил дыхание зимы в весенний сад. В резиденции стояла тишина и полумрак: не было слышно ни каблучков Елены, ни сухой поступи Романа, никого из тех, кого Горячев мог бы узнать по походке. Дверь, ведущая на лестницу к стоянке, была приоткрыта.

Два пролета привели Горячева на парковку. Небольшое помещение, в котором он все же нашел одну машину, пустующий пост охраны, разлиновку на восемь мест с каждой стороны и… Антон мазнул взглядом по углу, где оставлял мотоцикл, и с ужасом в сердцевину собственного тела упало осознание, что над «железным конем» кто-то склонился. Этот кто-то, впрочем, по фигуре страшно напоминал Романа. Мужчина был в капюшоне — и лица его рассмотреть Горячев не мог — нервно рылся в передней части байка, в районе двигателя. Но как только шаги Антона стали тревожными, как только они приблизились, злоумышленник рванул с места, даже не оборачиваясь. Тело Горячева в приливе адреналина словно с предохранителя сняли: в доли секунды чужая спина казалась уже такой близкой, оставалось только схватить за капюшон и опрокинуть! Но… 

— Эй! Стой, сука! — кричи не кричи, а толку не было; Роман — а Антон был уверен, что это он — скрылся за какой-то дверью, назначения которой Горячев не знал. Щелкнул засов — еще и закрылся. Кулак Антона с грохотом врезался в непреодолимую преграду. Боль пружинисто запульсировала в костяшках. Рыча, он напутствовал: — Ты очень тупой, если думаешь, что я не доберусь до тебя позже! 

Первой мыслью было, что упырь Роман попросту решил испортить технику — вывести из строя тормоза или еще что… Во всяком случае человек, который «просто смотрит», не облапывал бы байк так настойчиво и тем более не попытался бы бежать. Но тщательный осмотр и проверка функциональности не показали никаких отклонений: цепь и тросы были целы, зажигание включалось прекрасно, тормоза работали исправно. Антон подумал и на попытку что-то украсть, но даже в незапертом бардачке нельзя было бы найти ничего дорогого или невосполнимого — только ремкомплект, тряпку и жидкость для очистки на всякий случай, запасную лампочку, — так что даже проверять пропажу не было смысла. Совершенно глупым казалось то, что Роман вообще решился куда-то лезть, когда круг подозреваемых снизился до минимума — ведь это точно был здешний, а в десять вечера в доме едва ли кто-то оставался… Да и проучить несостоявшегося вора или угонщика на охраняемой территории было проще простого. Антон пошарил взглядом под потолком гаража. Небольшая стоянка отлично просматривалась камерами видеонаблюдения, и сдать ублюдка по горячим следам уже завтра было бы несложно. Было бы — потому что реальность в этот момент повернулась к Антону не самый приятной своей стороной. Судя по отсутствию мигания индикаторов, видеонаблюдение просто не работало…

«Да и хер бы с тобой, — подумал Горячев. — Мы и без начальства поговорим».

Бросив взгляд на вещевик, он обнаружил, что крышка наконец оказалась плотно захлопнута. Заглянуть внутрь со сломанным замком теперь было невозможно, поэтому Антон уговорил себя смириться и вывезти байк на улицу. Пустая заснеженная дорога обещала приятное путешествие до дома, а встречный ветер вымел из головы все лишнее, насущное. Остался только покой — даже если он, как и многие вещи в жизни, должен был рассеяться с первыми утренними лучами.


	8. VII

#####  **_17.02. Встреча с друзьями. Документы_ **

Слишком увлеченный работой и многочасовыми беседами с хозяйкой, Антон и не заметил, как пролетела еще неделя. Его дни измерялись отрезками от свидания до свидания, а все, что между — попросту проплывало одним общим кадром. Но к пятнице во все чаты вновь стали стучаться друзья, то ли подтрунивая, то ли беспокоясь, то ли обижаясь, что Горячев про них забыл.

_ «Антон! Тебя там эта Снежная Королева совсем из жизни украла, что ли? _ — писал Леха. —  _ Пойдем сходим куда-нибудь, можно и не в „Бермуду“! Неделями тебя не слышим, не видим». _

Укол совести ощутить было нетрудно. Горячев спланировал все: заехать в свой офис, чтобы отчитаться перед агентством о ходе работы, прибраться в квартире, помыть байк перед предстоящим заездом до Пушкина… Забыл только о людях. Его до того увлекло общение с одним-единственным человеком, что даже будничные находки Антон сбрасывал исключительно в маленький секретный чат, а не в группу, где от него часами не дожидались ответов Леха, Алена и Влад.

— Блин, я сейчас занят немного, — оправдывался Антон уже по телефону, осознав, что Котков с Аленой где-то в пути после шопинга и находятся в десяти минутах езды от его дома. — Приезжайте ко мне, а? А дальше двинем куда!

Влад, который оказался совершенно ничем не занят, мобилизовался мгновенно и в два счета примчался на метро. Антон встречал друзей с рассеянным гостеприимством: они свалились к нему как снег на голову именно в тот час, когда, пользуясь потеплением, Горячев устраивал байку полный сервис с мытьем и подкачкой колес. Последним делом он решил разобраться с замком на бардачке.

— Просто вот понадобится мне какой-нибудь болт подтянуть срочно, у меня шестигранники там, а эту тварь заклинило... — рычал Горячев, пытаясь хотя бы подцепить вновь намертво засевшую крышку. Леха с Аленой и Влад, кутаясь в пуховики, уже стояли над ним, как мрачные свидетели.

— Тебе, вроде, не понадобилось еще ни разу, — заметил Котков. Но Антон, для которого такое волнение раньше и правда было несвойственно, упрямо продолжал борьбу:

— Так я раньше и не знал, что тут что-то не в порядке...

Раньше — не знал. А еще раньше, хотя мотоцикл использовал часто, никогда так тщательно не заботился ни о его состоянии, ни о внешнем виде. А все потому, что хозяйка недавно заметила, что он такой ухоженный — строишь из себя, мол, мужлана и мачо, а сам и аккуратный, и даже, если постараться, скромный... Раньше внешний вид для Антона был всего лишь одним из  _ « _ крючков» для ловли легкой добычи в виде авантюрных девиц. Но вот хозяйственность не была характеристикой Горячева — ему бы отработать быстро, позавтракать, сходить на тренировку — а потом только одеться стильно и устроить семь пятниц на неделе в буквальном смысле. Когда  _ « _ лов» у Антона был хороший, он попросту не бывал дома, не тратил свободного времени на всю эту рутину. А прятать переменный бардак было в основном не от кого. Своих он не смущал — а чужих Антон к себе в квартиру не водил.

Теперь же в Горячеве было много ожидания, а вместе с тем — масса возможностей, чтобы ухаживать за собой во всем. И в том, что касалось дома и транспорта. Антон почти не замечал этого времени. Никого не замечал по ту сторону своей странной теневой жизни.

— Ох, Антош, ну ничего же страшного! Что ты так вцепился в эту свою крышку? Пошли пешком? — сглаживала углы Алена. — Или давай нам задание, а то мы стоим как непригодные. — Потом она обратилась к Лехе, чуть наклоняясь и понижая тон голоса: — Что это с ним? Это не заразно?

— Кто цепляет от девок в клубах венерические болячки, а Горячев — просто умом повредился, — покачал головой Леха. — Или это наоборот от недостачи? Антоха, на тусовки не напрашиваешься, слышно тебя все реже, а тут у тебя еще спустя три года впервые генеральная уборка, над какой-то мелочью трясешься. Что у тебя происходит? Чем занимаешься таким, что ни слуху ни духу от тебя?

— Да ничем… Работаю, как обычно, просто заказ серьезный. Там компания — косметическая — Nature’s Touch… Алена знает… Как раз, кстати, хотел тебя попро… — Антон не успел договорить, как наконец несчастный вещевик открылся. Замочек на нем совсем дышал на ладан, и Горячев беззвучно выругался на Романа. «Видимо, этот ебучий гик тогда хорошо постарался. Придется в ремонт ехать». Вручив Алене ключи и масленку («Вот, помогайте, держите!»), он стал вытаскивать все свои пожитки, чтобы временно перебросить в дорожную сумку — до решения проблемы. И только сейчас заметил среди небогатого набора первой необходимости кое-что лишнее. В руках у Антона оказался черный целлофановый пакет, в который, судя по ощущениям, были завернуты скатанные в рулон бумаги. — Че за херня? — выпалил Антон. Звенящий воздух в пустом дворе наполнился шорохом полиэтилена, и вот уже в ладонях забелели печатные листы...

— О, Nature’s Touch! Так познакомишь там с кем-нибудь? — затараторила Алена, заглядывая Горячеву через плечо. — А это что? Их документация?

И действительно, на белых бумагах зеленел логотип компании. Они были скреплены между собой; на одной группе находилась вся информация по людям, с кем сотрудничает компания в рамках аутсорсинга (имя Горячева среди них было обведено красным), на другой — все партнеры, на третей — время поставки и количество сырья. Были и два одиночных листа с фотографиями Елены и Льва, а ниже — подробная информация по их биографии с вопросительными знаками по всем датам до две тысячи одиннадцатого года. Антон нашел такой же свод информации и на себя, разве что менее подробный, но все с теми же красными пометками. Его бросило в пот, когда внизу страницы он обнаружил надпись: «Воскресенье, 14.00. Среда, 20.00». И три вопросительных знака. К счастью, в бумагах не нашлось ничего очевидно компрометирующего — но это спасало Горячева только в глазах друзей. У самого же вопросительные знаки и цифры затмили взгляд. Неверными пальцами он сложил листы, как было, скрутил и снова убрал в пакет, который на этот раз не дал никому, а сжал под мышкой. Опустевший бардачок с треском захлопнулся.

— Антон! Ну и чего там, что ты? Все хорошо? — забеспокоилась Алена, а вместе с ней, как по инерции, и все остальные. 

— Горячев, а че это ты нам не показал даже? Так сбледнул в лице, что я тоже хочу попробовать твою траву! — вдруг очнулся Влад, что все это время упоенно ковырялся в собственном смартфоне.

— Это ж корпоративное, чего я вам показывать буду? — огрызнулся Антон, но быстро заставил себя успокоиться. Лишь напряженно вздохнул: — Просто странно, что это делает у меня в бардачке… Ладно. Пойдемте ко мне пока лучше, погреемся, я вас напою чем-нибудь.

Антон жил на четвертом этаже кирпичной девятиэтажки — в однокомнатной, но очень просторной квартире с небольшой прихожей, но длинными кухней и ванной, где при желании гостей можно было бы в полный рост штабелями укладывать на пол. Светлые тона, современный ремонт и простор — вот чем мог похвастаться Горячев. В единственной спальне (она же гостиная) кучу места освобождал шкаф-кровать. Живешь — разложил. Гуляешь — убрал и вытащил журнальный столик и пуфы. А на противоположной стене — телевизор с приставкой, полный сервис и комфорт. Уют создавали фотообои с видом ночного мегаполиса, ограниченные с двух сторон стеллажами, на которых выстроились коробки от видеоигр и сувениры. Сбоку от одного шкафа примостился даже отдельный для книг (как завещали предки, русский интеллигент не имел права существовать без книжной полки), в котором классика и проверенная годами фантастика соседствовали с журналами о мотоциклах и редкими томиками комиксов. А еще Антон был счастливым обладателем утепленной лоджии с видом на зеленую весной и летом улочку, где уместил гору домашнего спортивного инвентаря и маленький столик для ноутбука, чтобы можно было уединиться с работой, не отвлекаясь на посторонние предметы. Жилище было в собственности, хотя и не своим трудом нажитое: как и байк, квартиру Антону подарил отец. Что-то вроде прощальных подарков перед броском во взрослую жизнь. Горячев сам шутил, мол, «в 23 — выселяйся, в 25 — катись подальше». Он был благодарен за щедрость — и за то, что с него больше ничего и никогда не спрашивали. Отвечал тем же.

Рассадив друзей по пуфам и снабдив зеленым чаем, утренним салатом, тарелкой злакового печенья и фруктами, сам Антон уселся во главе круга на обычную декоративную подушку. Пакет с документами, чтобы никто не спрашивал — и чтобы не задумываться о нем лишний раз самому, хотя попытка оказалась безуспешной, — забросил в бельевой ящик. И даже за хозяйством отвлечься не вышло. «Это же не просто рабочие документы, — гонял Горячев про себя. — Кто-то на Богдановых копал, на их сотрудников информацию. На меня даже. Время фиксировал… Зачем?»

— Зачем? — спрашивал его, будто эхом, но совсем о другом Леха, разводя руками. — Всю квартиру вылизал, ни одних треников в углу не валяется! Антоха, к тебе что, ФСБ с проверкой? Или ты в кои-то веки привел к себе кого-то? Колись! Ты себе наконец девушку завел?

— Я? Нет, — Антон выгнул бровь и помотал головой. — Просто работаю дома много… Времени на работу не трачу. Срач достал. Да просто… 

— Да просто влюбился, по нему же видно. Дерганный, бледнеет, синеет, краснеет чаще, чем дышит, — хихикнула Алена, закусывая эмоцию хлебцем. — Это хорошо, если так. Таким приличным становится!

— Ну, последняя у него была эта его ледяная крошка, — задумчиво почесывал подбородок Вовин. — Но она мне не кажется тем, кто тоже с легкостью будет срать кружочками…

— Потому что нет, — Антон скрестил руки на груди. — Ни в кого я не влюблялся и никакие бабы порог этого дома не переступали. 

Ребята обменялись медленными взглядами и начали давить смешки. Кто-то, конечно, пытался заесть непрошенную эмоцию, но в конце концов пузырь прорвался на Алене: 

— Не хочу предполагать. 

— Может быть, это мужчина? — ровно и крайне задумчиво поинтересовался Влад. Он единственный не смеялся, а скорее действительно предался размышлению. Да настолько, что его интонации звучали холодно и отстраненно. — Антон у нас парень красивый, уверен, что ему разные предложения поступают.

— Ага. Красивый и относится к женщинам иногда как типичный гей, травмированный мамкой, — хохотнула Алена.

— Ну хватит, а.

Антон впился в Алену испепеляющим взглядом и со стуком опустил чашку на столик. Шутки про женоненавистничество, плавно перетекающие в шутки гейские, Горячев сносил стойко и нередко даже подливал масла в огонь — но только если они были максимально отвлеченными. Однако был у него один пунктик, на который, как на катушку, и наматывалась лентой череда несчастий в общении с противоположным полом. И стоило только зацепиться за него — все летело в тартарары. У Антона, которого сегодняшний день не щадил, глаза налились кровью.

— Вот серьезно, Алена, люблю тебя очень сильно, — цедил Горячев сквозь зубы. — Но что у вас всех, девок, общего — так это что вы хуйню иногда полную несете и остановиться не можете. К счастью, моя мать уже почти двадцать лет как в могиле, а за все воспитательные просчеты спасибо одному похуистичному еблану и его тупой пизде. Можешь направить жалобу. Так и напиши: «Ведет себя как пидор».

— Антон, Антон! Да брось ты, это же шутка просто. Мы тебя знаем и стебем без всякой задней мысли, — мгновенно загородил свою девушку Леха, и на плечо Горячева упала его ладонь. — Просто красивый и просто относишься к женщинам. Как-то. Как знаешь. Раз они на тебя вешаются, значит, все ок, верно?

— Одни шлюхи на меня вешаются, — снова плюнул огнем Горячев. И осклабился, покосившись на замершего Влада: — Что, может, правда профиль сменить, а? Но что-то мне подсказывает, что среди тех, кто дает в зад, шлюх тоже хватает.

Повисло молчание, прерываемое только тем, что Влад пытался дожевать уже заложенное за щеку, но как-то некрасиво было делать это в столь драматичный момент. 

— Прости, Антон, — Алена потупила взгляд и наматывала на палец футболку. — Я правда плохо сказала. Но не потому, что девка, а просто плохо сказала. Ты тоже часто плохо говоришь, между прочим. И почему-то никто за это на тебя так не рычит…

Обиженная девушка — совершенно любая обиженная девушка — это как бомба замедленного действия. Они умеют так опустить ресницы, так сложить губки, так транслировать языком тела досаду, что даже в самой неприятной ситуации вызывают умиление и стыд. У Алены этот прием был отточен до совершенства — да и Горячев, хоть и разозлился, но ссориться не хотел.

— Ну как никто. Ты. Кто-то же должен разрывать порочный круг мужской солидарности… — Антон вздохнул и поковырял пальцем край стола. — Ладно, и ты прости. Ты не девка. Девушка. Хотя бы одна в этом мире должна быть.

Он ухмыльнулся, и Котков облегченно откинулся спиной на пуф — даром что не перекрестился. Влад же оставался доволен тем, что наконец смог прожевать, ведь все молча принялись за еду. Все, кроме Алены, которая давилась чаем, вытянувшись в нервную струну. Впрочем, Вовину не дали отсидеться молча, ибо тут же он получил локтем в бок от единственной девушки в компании, мол, извинись. Но Влад был не согласен:

— Я не думаю, что другая сексуальная ориентация — это оскорбление, — легко и с улыбкой парировал он. — И будто женщины не дают в зад, смешно… Самая популярная тема запросов на порносайтах, между прочим.

— А я и не говорил, что женщины не дают. Я говорил, что это шлюхи, — Антон развел руками. — И вообще, Вовин, не учи меня, уж свою историю в браузере я наизусть знаю! И анальный секс пробовал. И они, — он указал пальцем на Леху с Аленой, глядя на пару взглядом всезнающего оракула, — я уверен, тоже!

— То есть Алена — шлюха? Ну раз дает, Антон, все с твоих слов, — Вовин открещивался от всех присутствующих защитным жестом рук, ибо Алена нахохлилась еще больше. — Ладно-ладно, Горячев, блин, я же тебе не предлагаю, что ж ты так завелся? Я говорю, что извиняться за это не буду, а ты хоть коврик в трубочку скатывай и того самого! Мне-то что. И вообще, блин, тебе пять раз сказали, что ты красивый, а тебе в жопу ввинтилось и чешется только про секс анальный. Что-то это подозрительно, а? 

— Не было у нас такого вообще! Не приплетайте нас, мы — нормальные. Это вы — извращенцы последние, — отстояла честь и достоинство семьи Алена. Котков, в свою очередь, пользуясь тем, что его не спрашивают, только закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь подавить дикий хохот.

— Да, да, мы извращенцы! — отмахнулся Горячев. — А твоих извинений я и не требую, Вовин. Тебе что, непонятно? Я, может, просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что я красивый, еще раз... 

— Так это вот у кого самолюбие-то в жопе, оказывается… — выдавил Леха. — Раз в ней зудит на комплименты...

На этой ноте Антон из-под своей же задницы извлек подушку и щедро надавал и Лехе, и Владу. Алене в течение следующих пяти минут оставалось только спасать еду и посуду.

После того как все улеглось, настало время и простых разговоров за жизнь. А потом Алена все-таки спросила Антона про работу — мол, как там, под крылом известного бренда экокосметики. Вот и полилось наболевшее: о том, как дали карт-бланш и о том, какая щедрая зарплата («Повезло, жесть!»), о том, какой там странный коллектив («Куча голодных баб и один фрик, никого нормального!») и прекрасное начальство («Елена, правда, сначала производила впечатление суки, но она умеет быть милой…»), о планах («Алена, рассчитываю на тебя! Если им понравится, наверняка сама получишь бонусы!»), о красоте дома и мелких сплетнях, которые ходят внутри организации. Но когда Горячева вновь спросили о бумагах, найденных в бардачке байка, он вынужден был мрачно и обтекаемо объяснить:

— Мне кажется, что там какие-то подковерные интриги ходят. Разберусь, конечно, но просто эти документы не должны были оказаться у меня. Не хочу раньше времени забивать голову, может, это глупая шутка — их сисадмин меня недолюбливает…

Полную историю Антон так и не нашел в себе сил рассказать. По крайней мере, ту часть, которая касалась его личной жизни, выкладывать не хотелось. Но вспомнив время и даты своих визитов на белых листах, Горячев поежился вновь. Да и с досье Богдановых на первый взгляд что-то было нечисто. И все это — на фоне запретно-доверительного общения с хозяйкой…

К счастью, даже урезанная причина волнения Горячева друзей удовлетворила. Тут уже стали восстанавливать боевой дух: Леха жаловался на новых барменов, Алена устроила демонстрацию покупок, обзоры которых обязательно станут темой ее постов, Влад мечтательно затирал про какую-то большую уличную инсталляцию, которую они с командой монтировали к весне… На улице уже стемнело, когда Леха с Аленой начали собираться домой.

— Ты же знаешь, она своими обновками еще должна обложиться и помедитировать в поисках вдохновения, — ухмыльнулся Леха, кивая на Алену. Обнялись, распрощались. Один Влад никуда не спешил — и даже наоборот. Поступило предложение на пятнадцать минут выбежать за крафтовым пивом и остаться на всю ночь. «Тем более у меня и ништячки с собой», — важно добавил Вовин.

Сказано — сделано. Уже через двадцать минут они сидели вдвоем на полу, пили вспотевшее темное пиво с черной этикеткой. В нос бил уютный хмельной запах, а Влад ерошил ворс небольшого ковра пальцами ног. 

— Ну как тебе было в прошлый раз? Я про ощущения-то. Попробовал это самое под травку?

— Да никак… — Антон покачал головой. Он нахмурился, вспоминая тот стыдный эпизод. — Типа вообще никак. В прошлый раз все пошло по пизде и я поехал домой. Причем… Даже баба в тот раз не была виновата.

— Да? — Вовин встрепенулся и разлегся на пуфе, заинтересованно подперев голову рукой. — А кто? Просто не понравилось или кто-то перебил настрой?

— Скорее второе… Но… — Антон содрал ногтем край этикетки с бутылки и задумчиво скатал между пальцами. Нет, все же ситуацию он не контролировал. А друзья на то и были нужны, чтобы оценивать уровень происходящего в твоей жизни пиздеца по десятибалльной шкале и предлагать какие-то альтернативные решения. Поддерживать, в конце концов. «К тому же если бы не ты, Вовин…» — Слушай, я тебе сейчас расскажу кое-что, в смысле все как есть, но я хочу, чтобы это пока осталось между нами, ок? Потому что я не хочу гиперопеки Алены, а Лехин вариант сваливать, если жарко — не знаю, что еще он может предложить, — я и сам уже обдумывал. Короче, — ввинтился Горячев в личное пространство Влада прежде, чем тот успел согласиться или отказаться, — знаешь, как я первый раз попал в эту их загородную резиденцию? Я имею в виду, этих, с натурпродуктом?

— Нет. Тебя пригласили? — озадаченно хлебнул пиво Вовин, уже слишком сильно заинтересовавшись. — Как обычно, собеседование?

— Собеседование в понедельник было. А туда я поехал в воскресенье. На твою «психологическую помощь»... В тот же самый дом, — Антону это до сих пор казалось ужасно смешным и тупым одновременно. И как он вообще переступил в первый раз порог ради секса, едва увидев Богданову?

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а! Да ну?! — Вовин рассмеялся, потом задумался, потом снова заржал, пряча лицо в пуф. Ему, судя по реакции, это казалось нелепым, смешным, но несколько опасным и странным. — И… Кто там этим заведует? Может, они просто помещение в аренду сдают? — предположил самый логичный вариант Влад.

— Я так думал… Но у них никто, кроме замдиректора — из тех, о ком я знаю, — вообще никто не в курсе, что в этом помещении что-то происходит. Все считают, что там ничего нет — а там не ничего, там целая комната с отдельной ванной, понимаешь? И минимум раз в неделю туда ездил я… Это какая-то дикая подпольщина. Но сама хозяйка — ну, я ее так сам для себя называю — как-то сказала, что она работает в компании. То есть в любом случае у них какие-то связки с начальством.

Антон стал выкладывать все по порядку. Сказал, как морозился сначала из-за собственной глупости. И на счет той ночи с Элей, когда ничего не вышло, все карты выложил: мол, на него хозяйка надавила, уходи-не уходи, а сам испугался, что это скажется на работе, и потому психанул перед девушкой. Но чем ближе Антон подбирался к описанию последних событий, тем спокойнее становился, рассказывая про свою невидимую собеседницу.

— Мы с ней переписываемся каждый день. Перед вами стыдно, не смотри на меня так, сам знаю… Но я когда с ней говорю, даже вся эта паранойя насчет их конторы на задний план уходит. Мы ничего такого не касаемся, просто болтаем…

Здесь Горячев тоже ничего не утаил. Улыбаясь, он выкладывал перед Владом ее портрет из увлечений, вкусов и манеры переписки. «Ей, судя по всему, где-то за тридцать, а потому она время от времени меня шпыняет, как пацана, — ухмылялся Антон, поглаживая пальцами края смартфона. — Бесит, но недолго». Даже не следя за собой, восхищался эрудированностью и остроумием. Пытался проводить параллели с сотрудницами Nature’s Touch, про свое неоднозначное общение с Еленой рассказал и про то, что где-то все говорит за нее, а где-то — против… Но рассказ о последнем визите вынудил Антона вернуться и к суровой находке. Мечтательный взгляд вновь сменился напряженным и задумчивым.

— Я бы, правда, может, и бросил бы играть в детектива, гадать и смирился бы со всем, раз у нас контракт и мне ничего не грозит. Но вот только все хорошо — и тут я нахожу в багажнике эти бумажки, — Антон поднялся с места и вытащил из шкафа пакет, а из него и распечатанные листы; нашел сразу страницы с досье на себя. Уже на прежнем месте он стал медленно просматривать их, пытаясь найти больше деталей. — Я не знаю, что это такое, но мне кажется, это не рабочая документация. Тут кто-то фиксирует каждый мой приход, в том числе неофициальный… Да и, вон, с начальством что-то странное. По ним как будто подробное досье пытались составить. А главное — все произошло после ситуации в гараже. Ну, с байком. И с этим… Романом.

Про Романа Горячев тоже рассказал все, что смог. И про странный его телефонный разговор. Вовин мрачнел с каждым словом. Еще сильнее он посмурнел тогда, когда настроение Антона резко становилось положительным и воздушным, а затем, как в американским горках, скатывалось в бездну недоверия и страха. Горячев видел, как у Влада от напряжения и волнения взмок висок. Он молчал какое-то время, разглядывая вместе с Антоном записи и часто потирая затылок. Явно очень тщательно подбирал слова.

— Блин, Антон… Я переживаю, ибо здесь, помимо прочего, есть два хреновых момента. Один немного хреновый, а второй — совсем… Теперь чувствую себя виноватым, что завел тебя в эти лапы. Но я не думал..! — оправдывался Влад, взмахивая одним из листов. — Я не думал, что ты, у кого куча прекрасных девок, о каких я и мечтать не мог, влюбишься в… такое вот. И это первая и не самая хреновая новость.

— Боже, да что вы заладили! — Антон закатил глаза и встряхнул листы, демонстративно за ними прячась. — Я не знаю, что это такое, что ты мне пытаешься впарить теперь. Просто в отличие от всех моих «прекрасных девок» эта — умная, понимающая, не хочет от меня денег и не жалеет времени на то, чтобы меня угомонить. Это факты, а не любовь. Так что переходи к нормальной хреновой новости, убей меня окончательно.

— Это фрик. Это совсем фрик, Антон, откуда ты знаешь, даже… — Влад замолчал, смерив Горяева изучающим взглядом — долгим, с тяжелым осадком вины и отпечатком беспокойства. Редко когда Вовин становился таким. — В общем, это фрик. И мы не знаем, зачем она так вот прячется. Самое лучшее в этом случае — она инвалид... Или какие-то запары со здоровьем физическим или психическим, понимаешь? Где-то посередине хреновометра — какая-то преступная деятельность. И самое хреновое — просто извращенка… Причем последняя. И, может быть, опасная для тебя. А тут еще шпионаж… Я не уверен, что это вообще может тебя касаться, но ты можешь попасть под удар, блин. И заебись, Антон, ты попроще втюриться не мог?! В бабу с клуба! В девушку друга, мать твою, даже это было бы попроще, а!

— Я не втюрился, Вовин! Я же попросил, давай нормальную хреновую новость! — Антон в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по пуфу. — Ты думаешь, я сам не думал, что с ней что-то не так может быть? Ну, она совершенно точно извращенка — тут к гадалке ходить не надо, но понимаешь, в той ситуации, в которой я оказался — фриком больше, фриком меньше… На себя посмотри, в конце-то концов. Титулованный извращенец и фрик Петербурга пытается найти проблему в чужих извращениях! А лицо бы я на ее месте тоже прятал. Прикинь, если я — козлина какая-то, узнаю ее и ее должность и уже с почти прямыми доказательствами их всех заложу? Я-то ей паспорт не показывал, когда записывался. Хер знает… Оглядываясь назад, я и сам думаю, каково было бы ну вот даже на следующий день узнать, что ты дрочила своему новому коллеге. Наверное, она поэтому-то так и взъебалась, когда решила, что я сваливаю. Графика-то у нас не было, звонить-писать я ей не должен, но зато ситуация в оба конца напряженная…

Антон развел руками и, вывалив Владу на колени недокомпромат, потер пальцами лоб. Он пытался хоть к чему-то прийти.

— К тому же, — оправдывал Горячев то ли себя, то ли свою «сестру по несчастью», — я когда еще дергался, расшарил тему… Расписка-то наша действительная. Ну и все это БДСМ-подполье как-то так и работает. Моего имени настоящего она тоже могла бы не знать, если бы не стечение обстоятельств. А теперь если бы она хотела сделать что-то плохое, то уже сделала бы. Да боже, вспомни Святослава-то своего! Он, вроде, не в ужасе бежал?

Вовин притих, перебирая бумаги и шаря глазами по тексту. 

— Ну… я, может, и фрик, но если что сотворю, то ты и менты всегда могут меня найти и выбить дурь, а тут нет. Переживаю за тебя, дебила кусок. Почему все подрочили и пошли нормально, а ты вот это вот все начал, а? Но в чем ты прав, то в том, что если бы ты мог влипнуть, то ты бы уже влип. Ладно, я тоже раскручу эту тему, ибо я могу достать как минимум двух ее клиентов… Не спрашивай, — Вовин отмахнулся, натыкаясь на красные пометки. Он вдруг просиял. — А что если это третье лицо и ее тоже хотят подставить? Просто если ты шпион, сложно не заметить Антона, который ходит в фиксированное время туда, где — все уверены, — вроде как, ничего нет? Может, тогда ей просто рассказать об этом?

— Может, и третье. Скорее всего, третье. По крайней мере, я уверен, что мне эти бумажки подкинул их сисадмин. Сомневаюсь, что с благой целью предупредить меня о чем-то. Да и тот телефонный разговор… Знаешь, когда тебе угрожают за какое-то пидорское подполье и зовут сладеньким — это можно в какую-то сторону трактовать. Но когда этот упырь ссытся, что к нему со спины заходят в этом доме, а потом его же я ловлю на горячем — это уже странно. И вообще — у них стоянка под видеонаблюдением, весь двор, наверное, тоже, но камеры были выключены, прикинь? Я не смотрел, конечно, может, у них все муляжами утыкано, но с их уровнем — сомневаюсь… Такие-то хоромы. Вот, думаю, поймать за горло… По крайней мере, мне есть чем ему пригрозить. Думаешь, ответит?

— Может. Но очень тупо… Ты думаешь, если он провел такую слежку, он не знал, через сколько примерно ты выходишь? Или, блин, не думал, что ты его узнаешь? Он настолько глупый? Такое ощущение, что он акцентировал внимание на своей личности… Так, чтобы это понял только ты. Но то, что за тобой и этими Богдановыми следят — это точно. Главное, чтобы твоим третьим лицом не оказалась сама твоя «хозяйка».

— В любое случае яснее станет, если мне хоть кто-то что-то скажет, а он тут — первый на очереди. Не думаю, что стоит лезть к кому-то еще… — Горячев еще раз перелистал страницы и пробежался по всем знакомым именам и должностям, надеясь хотя бы среди них кого-нибудь не найти. Но ничего подозрительного не увидел. Если бы не избыток информации по нему и дирекции — сошло бы за ограбление кадровиков. Смирившись со своим поражением перед головоломкой, Антон аккуратно свернул листы и положил на стол. — Так или иначе, вот, я теперь тоже фрик и хотя бы ты знаешь, откуда меня вытаскивать. 

— Может, просто свернуть все и свалить в закат? — с неясной Антону надеждой спросил Вовин. — Есть там за что бороться, Антон?

— Ну, работу-то я не могу бросить. Там такие деньги, Влад… — Горячев осекся и посмотрел на Вовина. — Или ты не о работе?

— Не о работе. 

Полотно разговора разорвала резкая трель телефона. Антон отвлекся, на дисплее высветилось сообщение от пользователя «Ручки» с незатейливым началом:  _ «Антон, как проходят твои выходные? Уже соску…» _ Вовин отклонился, чтобы его хитрый взгляд случайно не прополз в чужую переписку, но теперь он с удовольствием наблюдал за Горячевым, который даже забыл ответить на животрепещущий вопрос. 

— Понятно, Антон, — ухмылялся Влад. — Понятно.

#####  **_18.02. Знакомство по переписке. Продолжение_ **

_ «Привет! Да вот, ничего, домашняя пятница у меня выдалась. =)) Все намыл, квартиру вылизал, байк приводил в порядок. Друзья ко мне заезжали, а в моей кровати добросовестно развалился единственный мужчина, которого я туда пускаю вот уже пятнадцать лет. =D _

_ Я тоже по тебе скучал. =) И по твоим ручкам. _

_ Но я надеюсь, ты не расстроишься, если мы перенесем нашу встречу? Я не уверен, что смогу завтра к тебе приехать». _

Ответ пришел двумя часами позже вопроса — когда время почти приблизилось к полуночи. Бледный блин луны, появившийся на удивительно чистом небе, высветлил темную комнату. И хотя до белых ночей ждать было еще три месяца, улицы казались светлыми от того, что эта же самая луна бросала рассеянный свет на рябь в почти растаявшей реке.

_ «Нет, а у тебя все хорошо? Или просто устал?) _

_ Единственному мужчине повезло».  _

Коротко и со смыслом. Хозяйка хотела сказать что-то еще, но спустя пару попыток она оставила свою затею. 

_ «Хочешь оказаться в моей постели? =)) _ — без всяких сомнений прилетело первое сообщение. Антон, очевидно, умел расставлять приоритеты. —  _ А у меня просто всплыли кое-какие проблемки, которые надо оперативно решить. Но не думай, что я перестану ждать встречи с тобой. <3» _

_ «Я бы не отказалась от такого эксперимента! Но ты бы меня не пустил, увы) _ — восторженный ответ не заставил себя долго ждать. Сегодня хозяйка, похоже, была в игривом настроении. Или действительно соскучилась и это не было сказано в рамках образа. Потом добавила: —  _ Я буду ждать тебя, Антон. И это будут невыносимые дни, знай» _ . 

_ «Ха-ха. Как ты угадала — девушек в свою постель я пускаю еще реже, чем мужчин… Мой дом — моя крепость. =) Но с тобой я, возможно, хотел бы… Нужно придумать, как бы это провернуть в нашем с тобой положении!» _

_ «Никак.) А если бы можно было, уже было бы, ибо я редко упускаю возможности и выжимаю максимум из любого положения. Как видишь». _

На этот раз Антон замолчал на какое-то время. Снова, как было уже когда-то — не отошел, завис задумчивым немым онлайном под собственным ником. А вернулся уже совсем другим — без шуток и кокетства.

_ «Почему? Никак?» _

_ «Вообще никак. Но мне очень бы хотелось.) Хотя я точно знаю, что у нас не получилось бы в любом случае». _

_ «Почему?» _ — вновь упрямо повторил Антон.

_ «Не понравлюсь тебе. И боюсь даже рисковать». _

_ «Откуда тебе знать, какие мне нравятся, м? =) Мне вот кажется, что такие нежные руки могут принадлежать только самой роскошной женщине. Знаешь, тебе стоит поспешить, пока я не разочаровался окончательно в отношениях с вашим полом и не подался экспериментировать… А то мне тут уже советы раздают…» _

_ «А ты не с нашим полом отношения строй, а с женщинами красивыми и гордыми.) Не выбирай простых! Я не знаю, какие тебе нравятся, Антон, но знаю точно, что тебе не нравится, поверь мне. Хотя ты мне нравишься.) А кто советы раздает?» _

_ «Ага… Ну, если доверяться твоим оценкам, то у меня на виду есть гордая и красивая Елена — и гордая ты, которая отрицает, что она красивая. Ты в курсе, что ты разбиваешь мне сердце? Я даже возразить аргументировано тебе не могу! _

_ А советы эти мои придурки раздают. И вот этот мужчина в кровати. Он у меня просто крайне прогрессивный. Если бы я не знал его с детства, то сам вырос бы совсем закостенелым ублюдком, а его заплевал бы, вот честно. =) Творческая натура. Можешь посмотреть — VoLR band. Читается как «воля», но я же говорю, прогрессивный. Это его с корешами арт-проект, сразу все понятно. =) Хотя он правда талантливый, конечно, и нередко мне идей накидывает, но без башки вообще». _

_ «О, я посмотрю, мне интересно.) Антон, а ты пробовал? Быть прогрессивным?» _

_ «Прогрессивно сосался с ним же на выпускном за бутылку вискаря. Ты же об этом? Считается? =) Ну гей-порно на спор точно смотрели все… А так — нет. Никогда не тянуло и вообще. Мне после тебя вообще кажется, что я был совершенно сексуально неразвитый во всем, кроме того, что хочу часто, а могу долго. И тут, казалось бы, такая узкая специализация — и такое разнообразие... _

_ И вообще. Раз уж теперь я развиваюсь. Я, кажется, придумал, что хочу за то, что буду сводить тебя с ума». _

_ «А я прогрессивная. И вообще могу сказать, что пробовала просто все, что можно. А что нельзя — закрывала глаза и пробовала. Другим, конечно.)  _ — сперва получил Антон, но тут же прилетело еще одно сообщение: —  _ А вообще ужасно, что я пытаюсь тебя впечатлить чем-то таким… Ладно, и что же ты хочешь?» _

_ «Ну ты шалунья, это я понял… =)) Надеюсь только, что во  _ _ „ _ _ все _ _ “ _ _ не входит всякая жесть вроде золотых дождей и чего похуже. А то, знаешь, тоже видел. А как представлю хотя бы про себя — и такой  _ _ „ _ _ нет, спасибо _ _ “ _ _... Я чистоплотный мальчик. =) _

_ А хочу — чтобы ты… Ну, назвала мне какую-то черту своей внешности. Я не имею никакого права узнать даже описание твоего образа в общем, но если у меня будет хоть что-то! Может, если я буду сводить тебя с ума достаточно часто, это как-то приблизит тебя к моей постели, а? =) Хочу, чтобы женщина там тоже побывала. Только гордая и красивая». _

_ «Ну да, в квартире убираешься, ничего запрещенного не пробуешь. Ну сказка, а не Антон.) Мой чистоплотный мальчик. Ну и это по телу видно.) _

_ Хм… Ну тогда сам выбери что-нибудь, м? Какую-нибудь черту? А то мне сложно». _

И снова Антон, казалось, задумался. Какое-то время он перебирал разные варианты, судя по прерывистым попыткам что-то написать, и наконец остановился на одном.

_ «Что-нибудь, связанное с шеей. Это одна из любимых частей тела у меня. =)» _

_ «М. Хорошо, я подумаю.) Хотя я бы выбирала глаза… Или волосы. Что-то более очевидное. Но выбор интересный.)» _

_ «И до глаз, и до волос еще дойдем, не волнуйся… =)» _


	9. VIII

#####  **_20.02. Очередной понедельник. Ситуация с Романом_ **

Ах, вот бы отменить все обратно, встретиться в выходные! — такая мысль посещала Антона и в субботу, и в воскресенье, и даже в понедельник, когда выходные уже кончились. Несмотря на неясную ситуацию с найденными бумагами и пессимистичные прогнозы Влада, Горячев не мог вырваться из омута, в который залез. Он начинал писать хозяйке с чувством опасности и стыда за свою ложь, но каждый раз ловил себя на том, что не способен сопротивляться милым разговорам, легко балансирующим на грани невинности и откровенной сексуальности. Приходилось вырывать здравый смысл из лап желания. Подбирать аргументы…

Чтобы остудить свой пыл, он искал волнение там, где так легко его нашел Вовин. Хозяйка, прячущаяся за непроницаемой маской на глазах Антона, отчего-то была уверена, что не понравится ему (правда ли был какой-то изъян во внешности?) — но вместе с тем не сопротивлялась играм в «я тебя найду». Впрочем, это всегда могло остаться только игрой и ложью уже с ее стороны. Горячев не знал, должен ли огорчаться — и все же мысль, что хозяйка останется призраком, заставляла его чувствовать себя одиноким заранее. Да к тому же не ей ли, правда, принадлежали подброшенные документы? Крысюк Роман мог достать их откуда угодно. Антон все же твердо вознамерился сперва попытаться решить хотя бы одну — самую очевидную — проблему. А потом вернуться к личному.

Удивительно, но очередной рабочий визит в резиденцию прошел так же обыденно, как и все предыдущие. Антон ощущал себя террористом со злосчастными досье в рюкзаке, однако Елена радушно и без вопросов приняла его на промежуточном собеседовании, после — в обед — снова завела в женский коллектив, где все косые взгляды были направлены исключительно на широкие плечи да складки брюк в районе бедер. Никаких тебе шпионских игр. Никаких вопросов. И не то чтобы Горячева смущала только его недавняя находка — с того момента, как произошел случай в гараже, прошло больше недели, а слухов о пропаже, сплетен, разговоров не было тоже. Оставалось, действительно, лишь ворваться к человеку, с которого все началось.

В четыре часа дня, когда у Антона не осталось никаких реальных неотложных дел в компании, он вошел в злополучную каморку — как всегда, без стука. И никого не нашел. Компьютеры были включены, но самого Романа нигде не было видно. На его столе царил идеальный порядок. Антон заметил портфель да бутылочку с антисептиком, затаившуюся за ножкой офисного стула. Создавалось впечатление, что сисадмин страшно спешил перед уходом.

«Вот только насколько далеко ушел…» — подумал Горячев, оглянувшись на дверь, которую притворил за собой. В иной ситуации он не стал бы вламываться в чужую собственность и подождал бы снаружи, но сисадмин первым прибегнул к грязным приемам. И вот уже Антон сам стоит над чужими вещами…

«Пиздец, просто пиздец. Уверен, тебе твой антисептик не помог — и мне тоже не поможет», — закусил он губы, осознав, что делает что-то совсем неправильное. Но все же ладони легли на крышку портфеля, ощупав дорогую кожу. Роман казался бесстрашным придурком, раз оставил такую вещь в открытом кабинете — но, наверное, ему просто некого было здесь бояться. «Все ведь выглядят такими милыми. Кроме тебя».

Под уверенным нажатием пальца щелкнул замок, и Антону открылись черные портфельные внутренности. Все в нем было как у людей: такой же мрачный кошелек, набор отверток, зубная нить, компактные инструменты, какие-то документы, содержание которых касалось только самого Романа, мелочь, старый плеер, просто унижавший своим присутствием дорогой аксессуар, и прочее, прочее... И вдруг — мобильный телефон, случайно задев который, Антон увидел разблокированный экран и смс на нем:  _ «Иди ко мне, я жду» _ . Послано оно было с неизвестного смартфону сисадмина номера.

«Господи, а блокировку тебя никто не учил ставить?» — вздохнул про себя Горячев, а сам вспотевшей рукой вытащил телефон на свет. Это сообщение оказалось единственным в переписке. Но кто теперь мог остановить Антона перед тем, чтобы залезть в историю? Однако в ней ничего не нашлось, словно Роман и вправду был бесконечно кислым и скучным типом, который просто не умел развлекаться. Или умел, вот только не веселиться в мессенджерах, а хорошенько чистить их содержимое. Горячев заметил, что даже переписка с родителями у Романа состояла из трех сухих сообщений, посланных пару часов назад.

«Ладно, хорошо… Кто же тебя там ждал, интересно…» — пытался цепляться хоть за что-то Антон. Та смс была совсем свежей — и отсутствие Романа явно было ответом именно на него. Значит, отправился на встречу. Далеко ли? Тут в бой пошли уже досье из Горячевского рюкзака. В них содержались и контактные номера сотрудников Nature’s Touch — а значит, сразу можно было вычислить, не простая ли это смс в стиле «поднимись на второй этаж» или «выйди покурить, я за воротами». Но и здесь мимо — номер ни с чем не совпадал. Оставалось Антону надеяться на волю случая, ибо, в отличие от мобильного телефона, компьютер оказался запаролен. Единственное, до чего еще удалось додуматься — это сфотографировать номер на чужом экране. В то, что Роман мог бросить все из-за какой-то безобидной смс, не верилось. Но тратить еще больше времени становилось слишком страшно — и Антон наскоро замел следы своего вторжения...

Только Горячев вырулил из мрачного царствования сисадмина, как тут же попался на глаза Лизе. Вздрогнул: «Ну, она же не видела, откуда я выходил?..» Девушка, казалось, была страшно рада встретить Антона, но глядела на него своими большими глазами непонимающе. Впрочем, такое выражение лица она носила постоянно. 

— О, Антон! А вы что тут, я думала, вы уже дальше поехали?

— Да хотел зайти к Роману, но не застал его, — безобидно ответил Горячев, натягивая вежливую улыбку. Врал плохо — но полуправда замечательно избавляла от лишних переживаний насчет убедительности. Лиза ответом удовлетворилась и лишь крепче стиснула в руках какие-то цветастые папки. Переживала.

— А он еще здесь, недавно видела. Он в подсобку шел зачем-то. Ну у него там инструменты, вроде как… Еще не уходил, вы его застанете! — разулыбалась Лиза, указав пальцем на нужную, но крайне неприметную из-за сливающегося со стенами резиденции цвета дверь, что находилась аккурат под лестницей на второй этаж.

— О, это прекрасная новость! Ты мне очень помогла, потому что дело срочное, — выдохнул Горячев и обворожительно подмигнул, поспешив выскользнуть из поля зрения девушки. Буквально перепрыгнул через нее! Что ж, его действительно пронесло, раз Роман оставался настолько близко.

Антон шагал через гостиную так поспешно, словно опаздывал на последний поезд. Примерно с той же скоростью страх и невроз перерастали в агрессию. Горячев ненавидел ощущать себя глупо, ненавидел навязчивое внутреннее чувство неуверенности… Вместе с неясными домыслами его подстегивала паранойя, будто все это лишь глупая шутка, напрасная беготня и такие же напрасные нарушения.

«Ну, сука, если тебя и там не окажется…» — клял сисадмина Антон, ныряя за дверь под лестницей. Перед ним протянулся узкий спуск вниз. Горячев даже замер на мгновение, прислушиваясь. В звенящей, прерываемой лишь каким-то отдаленным шумом тишине он вдруг поймал одну здравую мысль: «Ладно, раз ты уходил, потому что тебя кто-то ждет… Что у вас там за свиданка в подвале?!»

Памятуя, что обычно Роман так или иначе успевал прятать почти все свои улики, застигаемый врасплох топотом и грохотом, Антон решил для разнообразия быть значительно тише. Кроссовки здесь оказались только на руку: мягкая подошва вместо стучащих каблуков… Стараясь даже не дышать, он спустился по ступенькам и заглянул за перегородку, состоящую из стеллажа с разнообразным инвентарем. А там полумрак, едва освещающие захламленное помещение две лампочки и две же фигуры. Большой грузный мужчина, опираясь спиной о металлические полки, сидел на деревянном ящике, который натужно да жалобно под ним скрипел. Так же натужно, с надрывом, пыхтя, перед ним на коленях стоял Роман. Антону несложно было догадаться по звукам, что творилось здесь не что иное, как оральный секс. Большая лапа чужака — а Горячев никогда его не видел — собирала на затылке у сисадмина черные пряди, надавливала на маленькую голову, насаживала на член. Нельзя было даже предположить, что все это происходило без взаимного удовольствия. Как минимум потому, что всерьез Романа никто не сдерживал, и он без лишних возражений марал идеально черные брюки в грязи и пыли, стискивал руками костюмную ткань на чужих волосатых ногах, сопел и жадно пожирал плоть вновь и вновь. Мужик же выглядел довольным, но в этом удовольствии читались только самоуверенность и упоение собственной силой, унижение. Антон, вытаращив глаза, оцепенел, на одно мгновение даже забыл об опасности раскрыться. Став свидетелем постыдного, не мог оторвать глаз… А смог только тогда, когда изнутри обдало холодом и будто сдавило где-то возле солнечного сплетения. Горячев отвернулся, поднялся парой ступенек выше и лишь тогда выдохнул и утер пот со лба. О Романе и до этого можно было думать что угодно, но лимит вмешательств в частную жизнь на сегодня оказался исчерпан. Все, чего хотелось Антону в эту минуту — просто забыть увиденное и уйти. А единственная мысль, которая билась о стенки черепа так же быстро, как сердце, была «пиздец».

Сильные ноги напружинились, а Антон, хоть и тихо, но придал себе ускорения в движении наверх. Да вот незадача — край железного прута, выпирающий из-под бетона, неожиданно оказался на пути взлетевшего носка… В своей спешке Горячев споткнулся, оступился — и врезался коленями в край ступеньки. Покрытая скользкой краской стена в попытке нашарить перила не уберегла от громкого и болезненного падения.

— ...Сука!

— Сука! — вторил ему сиплый голос незнакомого мужчины. Потом послышался удар, металлический скрежет, шипение Романа. — Я сказал тебе, падле, закрыть дверь! Ромочка, кого хера? Ты настолько, сука, тупой? Сам разбирайся с этим дерьмом!

Спешное шуршание одежд, еще один глухой удар — и Роман взвыл. Причин всего этого Горячев не видел, но почувствовал, как через считаные секунды мощные лапы схватили его за шиворот рубашки, стащили с лестницы и отшвырнули в сторону. Антон врезался спиной в холодную стену, застонав от новой волны боли. Незнакомец задержался на Горячеве взглядом маленьких заплывших глаз. Это был высокий, большой мужик с хорошо развитым телом и, казалось, широким даже скелетом. Его налысо бритая голова правильной формы бликовала в свете ламп, руки сжались в кулаки, строгий костюм сидел на громоздкой фигуре туго, но дорого. Когда-то такой образ человека облагали прилагательным «новый» рядом с национальностью «русский», но этот был без цепей, татуировок, золотых зубов и выглядел прилично даже при наличии вздыбившийся в лицо Горячеву ширинки. Можно было ставить рядом с Лехой в его «парадно-выходном»... Но ничего иного Антон рассмотреть не успел, а мужик желчно сплюнул ему под ноги и зашагал на выход. 

Для того чтобы оправиться от шока и вернуть контроль над собственным телом, понадобилось только услышать удар захлопнувшейся двери наверху. Адреналин вскипел, Горячев вскочил на ноги — и тут же ринулся в противоположную сторону, обратно, в саму подсобку. За Романом. Сисадмин сидел на полу возле полок и ящика, держать за лоб. Приблизившись, Антон молча взглянул на него со смесью жалости и пренебрежения… Перед глазами все еще стояла картина, что и у кого Роман брал в рот. И все же первое, что увидел тот перед собой, был не очередной кулак, а протянутая пыльная ладонь со ссадинами внизу, ближе к запястью.

— Антон, блядь. Вот почему ты везде лезешь, а? — Роман оттолкнул руку Горячева, медленно и косо поднялся сам, хватаясь за стеллаж. В голове, судя по тому, как он жмурился, звенело, глаз опух. Сисадмин казался действительно расстроенным. Антон даже увидел следы слез в напряженном воспаленном взгляде. — Почему ты нормально не пересрал и не свалил?

В ответ на злость и обиду жалость Горячева вновь сменилась гневом. Он вздыбился, выдвинул челюсть, а Роман оказался одним умелым толчком зажат в угол.

— Потому что у меня постоянно рядом с тобой все идет через жопу! — зарычал Антон, нависая над напружинившимся сисадмином. — Что, похоже, совершенно неудивительно при твоем образе жизни!.. Ты сам себе как, нормально ситуацию представляешь?! Кто это был вообще?!

Слова подействовали как пощечина. Антон сказал что-то такое, что Роман и сам знал, и хотел было ответить, опровергнуть, а потом притих и взгляд его переменился. Опустился. Сисадмин не защищался, только отворачивался от Горячева. 

— Какую ситуацию? Тебя смутила моя личная жизнь? Или то, что я тебе специально подкинул, кретин ты, чтобы показать, что за тобой следят? А теперь из-за тебя, тупицы, я в еще большей жопе! Тупой красавчик ты, Антон, вот кто! Бабы таких любят, а в голове ни хрена нет, — прошипел сисадмин. — Ты думаешь, я не нашел бы более удачного случая тебя подставить?! Не от тебя я, уебок, прятался!

Горячев помолчал, двигая желваками. Он шарил взглядом по бледному побитому лицу, пытался найти уловки… Но Роман был так напуган и раздосадован, что мышцы в готовых к борьбе руках сами собой расслабились. Антон голос понизил, и теперь, хотя и продолжал давить, делал это шепотом:

— Когда хотят что-то показать, обычно нормально показывают… Я хуй знает, как у тебя с подставами, но остаться со мной наедине у тебя более удачных случаев была масса. Или по чужим вещам шариться — хорошая идея? — о собственной «ответочке» — ни слова. А Роман получил тычок пальцем в грудь. — Так что хватит плеваться тут ядом, фильтруй базар. «Ромочка…» Или ты мне начистоту все рассказываешь, или я сразу пойду к Богдановой. Или к Богданову. Не сами же на себя они там тоже писали? Я внимательно читал... Так…

Антон вздохнул, хмурясь. Стал думать, выбирать из памяти все странные эпизоды. А Роман, может, и хотел бы ответить наперерез, но Горячев одарил его таким взглядом, что желание, похоже, улетучилось быстро. Зато допрос — продолжился.

— Первое. Где ты взял эти свои бумажки?

— Антошенька, ну… серьезно… Понимаю теперь, почему от тебя начальник в восторге. Ты глупый. Он любит идиотов. Ты требуешь от меня ответов на вопросы, издеваясь? — Рома потер лоб, пытаясь отвоевать немного личного пространства. Но не вышло, тогда сисадмин разозлился: — И, может, ты отойдешь от меня? А то поцелую губами, которыми только недавно падал на грязный мужичий хуй. 

Было бы в подсобке светлее — Роман увидел бы, как Антон покраснел от тройной дозы возмущения и ярости… Но аргумент был не столько реально убийственный (потому что Горячев знал очень много способов, как держать противника на расстоянии от себя), сколько мерзкий. Пришлось, скривившись, отступить на шаг.

— Два раза переспрашивать не буду. Рыпнешься — не убежишь далеко.

— Если ты думаешь, что я тебе не отвечу — это ты зря. Просто его... — Роман вздохнул. Он скрестил руки на груди и опустил взгляд, не желая сталкиваться с Горячевым. — Его я бить не хотел. А в случае чего повешу все побои на тебя. Ты бы сам ни в жизнь не нашел, где я, верно? Тебе кто-то подсказал. А значит, у меня есть свидетель, Антоша. Так что это я тут стою по своей воле и с тобой разговариваю, а не ты меня держишь, усек? Послушай… Объясняю для очень тугих: в сумке у тебя рылся по очень простой причине — не знал я, на чьей ты стороне. Я сначала думал, что ты играешь против Богдановых. Ну а зачем иначе ты здесь появился в такое время? Так внезапно, и эти фиксированные встречи после работы? А потом понял, что ты вообще третье лицо, случайный парень. Переживал, что тебя, дебила, заденет наотмашь. Вот и решил подсказать, что здесь творится неладное. Рискнул. Думал, ты увидишь на себя документы и свалишь сразу от греха подальше. Пожалел теперь... Откуда документы — не скажу, ибо уверен, что ты и туда полезешь и нарвешься. Да и это личное, — сисадмина передернуло, он съежился.

— Рома… Поздно пить «боржоми», я, по-моему, уже нарвался, — Антон развел руками. — Куда я тебе свалю, ты хоть понимаешь, какой у меня контракт? Да мечта это! И работа, главное, отлично вся идет, в пизде только то, что опосля происходит! — Он скрестил руки на груди, оценивающе взглянув на горе-защитника. — Ладно. Ты, значит, начальника защищаешь? От чего, конечно, тоже не скажешь — ну, допустим, какое-то корпоративное дерьмо, что при таких деньгах неудивительно… Но ты прекрасно понимаешь, что чем больше ясности ты внесешь сейчас, тем меньше шансов, что я спрошу не того. Так что давай второе. Этот, — он кивнул в сторону лестницы, — не он тебе тогда звонил? Больно интонации похожи… Что это за хер? И какого черта, будь у тебя трижды тут игры в Штирлица, ты не можешь заниматься тем, чем занимаешься, где-то еще? За закрытыми дверями? Да сюда кто угодно мог зайти! Вон, Лиза! Она мне и сказала. Сложно не заметить Романа, который вылез и куда-то пошел, знаешь…

— У меня не было выбора. Дверь обычно закрывается, но… — сисадмин помрачнел окончательно, а его взгляд судорожно забегал, дыхание сбилось. Романа сковал самый настоящий страх. — Не начальника, Антон, я защищаю. Мне на него плевать, я вообще к Богдановым отношусь плохо. Не доверяю. Как и тебе, собственно, но я уверен, что ты правда просто дурак, который попал не в то место и не в то время. «Спасибо» бы хоть сказал, а… Теперь мне пиздец… И не только мне, я все испортил… Не стоило, твою мать, ну зачем я… — Роман схватился за голову, стискивая пальцами череп. Ужас на лице, который дошел с опозданием, исказил его, предал болезненности. Все, что смог Роман, это отвернуться. — Ради такого дурня разорвал в клочья идеальное полуторагодовое сотрудничество…

— Роман… — Антон, видя, что ситуация выходит из-под контроля, обхватил плечи сисадмина руками и встряхнул его. — Успокойся, мать твою… Я еще не решил, кому стучать на тебя и стучать ли вообще, потому что... все через задницу! Объясняй мне все, господи! Или даже… — он оглянулся на лестницу. В подсобке было тихо, как в склепе. — Или давай мы сначала уйдем отсюда? Ты мне не веришь, я тебе не верю… Но я тебя отпускать не собираюсь, а торчать здесь — уже себе дороже. Я отсюда уже минут сорок как свалить должен был, а мой байк до сих пор в гараже. А тому, куда я ходил в последний раз, как ты говоришь, есть свидетели.

— Мы уйдем вместе — и нам жопа. У них везде камеры. И не все охранники добросовестные ребята, как я понял, — Роман покачал головой, уткнувшись лбом в холодный металл стеллажа. — Я сам не знаю всего, дурак. Именно поэтому я и пытался проверить тебя сначала…

— Ок, не вместе так не вместе. Я не слишком спешу домой… — Антон отстранился и зачесал волосы назад. Его покачивало от адреналина — и хотелось бы выплеснуть куда-то адское напряжение, скопившееся в теле, но даже тот амбал, любящий мальчиков, свалил, не полез в драку — не отобьешься. И страшно тоже было. И что делать — неясно. — Тогда я поеду. И буду ждать… давай возле автобусной остановки? До пяти часов. До пяти пятнадцати… Ну а если нет — значит, нет. Значит, пойду говорить с теми, кого сам здесь главными считаю.

— Хорошо. Договорились, иди… — бросил Роман, не глядя на Антона. — Я обязательно доберусь до тебя. У меня есть твой номер, а ты мой… Подожди. Я дам другой. Дай руку. 

Роман достал из кармана рубашки ручку, схватил руку Горячева (тот дернулся от отвращения на секунду, но сдержался) и, развернув ее ладонью, начал писать. Минута — и Антон стал  « счастливым » обладателем личного номера сисадмина. Почти что красная кнопка. Но в мысли вместо облегчения от того, что, быть может, Роман и правда хочет помочь, влетела другая — дурная… Снова в голове — отвратительная картина из совсем недавнего прошлого. Антон, напрягшись всем телом, превратился в осязание, отчужденно взглянув на сисадмина. К счастью, его руки были хоть и узкими, и жилистыми, но — сухими, как наждачка…

— Хорошо… — Антон кивнул. — Я маякну, как буду на месте. Пять пятнадцать. Ну ты понял.

Одно из самых удручающих мест в городе зимой — это остановки. Утром, днем и вечером они являлись воплощением уныния и безразличия. Отправная точка для человека, только начало или конец пути, что в любом из случаев несет в себе лишь негативную эмоцию; нежелание и страх движения, усталость и измотанность на финише. Мрачный пейзаж из столбов фонарей и людей, тяжелая одежда, серые от освещения и авитаминоза лица, подтаявшая слякоть, грязь. Желтый и черный снег рядом с дорогой лег под ногами Антона. Культурная столица, может, и дышала полной грудью, но легкие ее были преисполнены мокротой, которую Царское Село в спазме отхаркивало под колеса машин. На часах — пять пятнадцать. Горячев стоял под козырьком остановки, пряча лицо от пронизывающего до самых костей ветра. Люди проходили мимо, но ни в каком силуэте Антон не узнавал Романа. В чате замерло смс с призывом:  _ «Я на месте. Ты где?» _

Пять тридцать. Антон уже прилично замерз. Люди прибывали на остановку, а потом разом исчезали в громоздких уставших автобусах, впадая в вены города — инфраструктуру. Но Романа так и не было видно. Тогда Горячев предпринял отчаянную попытку позвонить, но на том конце никто не ответил. Диспетчер предложил оставить голосовое сообщение после звукового сигнала. Еще одна попытка — тот же результат. Еще. И еще. И после аппарат абонента перестал откликаться, а Антону бездушно сообщили, что телефон отключен. Горячев уже порядком разозлился, однако в свете всей отвратительности ситуации решил не делать поспешных выводов. У Романа, в отличие от него, рабочий график таким свободным мог и не быть — мало ли, задержался по делу... Надеясь на то, что сисадмин окажется на месте, Антон написал ему и в телеграм, и смс на рабочий номер:  _ «Ты где? Жду еще пятнадцать минут!»  _ Но и здесь постигла неудача. Никто по-прежнему не отвечал и даже не заходил в сеть.

Заскрежетав зубами, Антон плюнул на все и оглянулся. Соседний домик заманивал вывеской китайского ресторана, высмотренного в качестве места для переговоров еще полчаса назад. Не желая садиться на байк с такого мороза, Антон зашагал туда один; он в буквальном смысле едва ли мог сжать и расправить ладонь — погода выдалась на удивление промозглой и ветреной. А в тепле ему и думалось лучше, да горячий чай настраивал на более уравновешенное восприятие действительности…

Перебирая в голове события минувшего часа (впрочем, он предпочел бы их забыть и обнаружить, что это лишь ночной кошмар), Антон попытался победить панику и составить общую картину. Что ж, можно было допустить, что Роман — вовсе не отрицательный герой. Горячев видел его взгляд и отчаяние; да и вспоминая ранние встречи, можно было сказать, что этот странный парень из каморки хоть и не отличался открытостью, но все же не врал… Не врал ни разу. Хотел предупредить, говорил он, помочь? Роман упоминал какие-то стороны, но так и не стало яснее, кто за кого… Одну, очевидно, занимали Богдановы. Антон симпатизировал им, но слова сисадмина посеяли зерно сомнения. А кто был на другой стороне? И принадлежал ли к ней Роман, или же он до поры тоже являлся «третьим лицом», как и Горячев, но корпоративные распри затянули и его? Многие факторы указывали на факт, что действующих лиц безумной дворцовой пьесы хватало прямо здесь, в доме компании, но мало того, что Антон пришел далеко не к первому действию, так еще и без сценария, без малейшего представления о сюжете…

Ну а какую роль мог играть тот мужик, которого он видел с Романом? Был ли это тоже сотрудник Nature’s Touch? Или партнер? Вряд ли по территории мог свободно расхаживать какой-то левый папик, будь он даже трижды при деньгах. А что тогда вообще с хозяйкой?.. В голову невольно полезли предзнаменования Вовина. А прежний страх о том, что через нее-то, перед ней открывшись, с ней откровенничая, Антон отдал кому-то все управляющие нити, вернулся. И, может быть, раз Елена знала, кто проводит сеансы, они были на одной стороне. Но являлась ли она светлой…

Горячев вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Как бы то ни было, но Роман опоздал уже на час, и повторные попытки вызвонить его принесли тот же нулевой результат. Возможно, это значило, что сисадмин обманул и сейчас кто-то с его донесения стряпает легкий план по устранению с поля любопытного, но действительно патологически тупого (вляпаться в такое! с порога!) пиарщика. А возможно, страхи этого несчастного пидораса, как успел в сердцах обозвать про себя Романа Антон, оправдались, и ему попросту не дали даже на соседнюю улицу свернуть. Грешным делом, Горячев думал, что безопаснее всего теперь — и впрямь плюнуть на все, расторгнуть контракт, передать работу кому-то еще, пока не слишком поздно… Но подобная осторожность граничила с полной трусостью. И хотя здравый смысл уже вопил, мол, «это не твое дело!» — что-то внутри ворочалось, дергало непрерывно: «А ведь там, похоже, могут пострадать невинные люди…» И еще та часть мозга, которая отвечала за абсурд, помогала новыми теориями заговоров: «Посмотри на их собственность! На их офисы! Откуда у молодой фирмы такие деньги? Да здесь наверняка мафия!»

Вопросы мучили. Антон чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно, что боялся возвращаться за руль. И напиться хотелось, как не хотелось очень давно — до беспамятства. Но ночевать ему тогда в лучшем случае под воротами проклятого дома. Горячев успокоил себя тем, что самым здравым все же был его первоначальный план. Не выйдет ничего узнать — пойдет сдаваться Елене. Все-таки Антон тоже был защищен юридически, а в Nature’s Touch его взяли не с улицы — выбрали. Кому, как не работодателю, успокаивать разволновавшегося, и это еще мягко сказано, подчиненного? Он был готов проглотить что угодно, лишь бы мир вновь стал простым и понятным. Годы, когда приятно было воображать себя мальчиком, попавшим во дворец в тридевятом царстве, встретившим короля с королевой и принцессу, которая не показывалась целому миру, будучи заколдованной и заточенной в башне, — мальчиком, который в конце концов станет героем с мечом наперевес, которому суждено преодолеть какие-то испытания, чтобы снять проклятие, — эти годы прошли. Лучше бы дальше собирал ледяные осколки…

#####  **_21.02. Разговор с Еленой о Романе_ **

Несмотря на то что дело пахло жареным, друзьям Антон снова ничего не рассказал. Даже Владу. Горячев понял, что любые сторонние волнения расшатают его, и так слишком растерянного — да и тогда его точно заставят попросту сжечь мосты, не дав шанса во всем разобраться.

На следующее утро от Романа по-прежнему не было никаких вестей. В сеть он так и не вышел, хотя в рабочие часы контакт сисадмина мелькал в онлайне регулярно. Антон, отложив все дела в своем и без того ненормированном графике, встряхнулся и внепланово поехал в Пушкин — опять. Мчал по чистому в позднее утро шоссе, яростно разбрызгивая снежную грязь.

Вновь ворота, вновь звонок. Охрана впускала Горячева без лишних вопросов — совсем он стал своим. Раздевшись, Антон первым делом завернул к Роману, но столкнулся только с открытым пустым кабинетом. Назад дороги в любом случае уже не было. Тяжело вздохнув, Горячев направился через гостиную к широкой лестнице на второй этаж — в кабинет к Елене.

Богданову удалось застать за телефонным разговором. Елена смотрела в окно, перебирая пальцами левой руки и раздраженно кривя губы, но отвечала бесконечно ровно и легко. Она оглянулась, махнула Антону, приглашая его войти, но разговор продолжила:

— Да, сообщили о поставке кокосового масла. Угу. Ну я откуда знаю, почему узкоглазые друзья задерживают? Не знаю. Да. Нет. Ну после своего Нового года отходят. Ну и что, что уже неделя с лишним прошла? Наши до сих пор еще не очнулись, а уже второй месяц прошел. До сих пор гоняю. Да. Поняла, до свидания. 

Елена отключила телефон, подошла к столу и записала что-то в ежедневнике. Как робот, она словно завершила отложенную программу, потом выпрямилась и улыбнулась Антону:

— Горячев, рада тебя видеть. Ты чего приехал, вроде, все сделали вчера, нет? Я думаю, тебе уже пора переходить к нам в компанию на полный рабочий день…

Антон ухмыльнулся, но тут же отвел глаза. А он-то себя считал храбрецом! Но одно дело — зубоскалить в лицо крупному начальнику, чтобы продать самого себя как специалиста. И совсем другое — заговаривать о чем-то жутком, не имея об этом на деле никакого представления. Начал Горячев с самого банального и насущного, что только смог придумать.

— Елена… А ты не знаешь, куда пропал Роман?

— Да, — незамедлительно ответила она, — на больничном. Вроде как, даже до госпитализации дело дошло, больничный лист пришлет заказным письмом. А что, тебе он нужен? Он отключил телефон, вероятно, что-то серьезное.

— М… — вот и все, что Антон смог произнести, продолжая глядеть в пол. У него перехватило дыхание, а сердце будто уплыло куда-то вниз живота. Могло статься, что это просто несчастный случай. Но сосулькам на голову Романа падать было неоткуда, а под колеса в Пушкине попасть было почти невозможно — слишком медленное тут движение, слишком мало еще машин на дорогах. Что должно было произойти буквально за сорок минут, чтобы из-за этого попасть в больницу? Думать не хотелось. К чему бы Горячев теперь ни пришел, он все равно ощущал ответственность. Или даже вину. Ладони сжались в кулаки. Антон сам себя готов был избить — хотя бы ради того, чтобы проявить достойную уважения решительность в эту минуту. — Но он же тебе писал? Он не говорил хотя бы приблизительно, что с ним?

— Нет, — озадачилась Елена, уже не отнимая внимательного взгляда от Горячева. — Вернее, да, написал, но о том, что с ним произошло — не сообщил. Только уведомил о больничном, да и все… Так, Антон, что происходит?

— Я не знаю, что! Правда не знаю… Но у меня вот уже вторую неделю голова кругом идет, а вчера… Слушай, — Горячев потер плечо, пытаясь разогреть ладонью мигом озябшую кожу. — Я не знаю, что у вас тут происходит — в этом доме или в компании, но, кажется, на вас, в смысле не на тебя лично, кто-то точит зуб. Я видел и слышал странные вещи… А за Романом, может быть, стоит присмотреть, как только станет известно, в какую больницу его положили, потому что парень, по-моему, в дерьме по уши. Мы можем с тобой поговорить… в обед? Можно не здесь, можем выйти в город… Я понимаю, что фиговый повод пригласить девушку в ресторан, но я не знаю, как тут лучше… Очень надеюсь, что я просто что-то не так понял и накрутил себя.

Елена замолчала, несколько секунд сканируя Антона. Думала, вероятно, лжет он или нет, и что это вообще все значит, явно была сбита с толку, но не подавала вида: 

— Только не переживай. Я думаю, все лучше, чем ты думаешь. Да, давай пообедаем вместе. И поговорим.

Через некоторое время они уже сидели в самом углу совершенно пустого зала в том же кафе, в котором Антон согревался днем ранее. Они взяли салаты и горячее, чай, но заказ готовился без спешки и с душой для единственных посетителей, а, значит, спрятаться за едой не вышло бы. Раньше тарелок на стол легли уже порядком помятые бумаги с досье и пометками.

— Вот, — начал Антон. — Все началось с этого. Помнишь, тот раз, когда я приезжал поздно вечером в среду — ну, на тренинг?.. А в гараже увидел Романа, который закладывает мне что-то в бардачок. Там крышка была сломана, я нашел только через неделю, когда занялся ремонтом…

Елена было мельком бросила взгляд на бумаги, как ее глаза округлились, а белая кожа вдруг раскраснелась. Как оказалось, от гнева:

— Так, подожди. Это мое, из сейфа! — взвилась Богданова. — Это у кого было? У Романа? — Елена взяла документы, принялась разглядывать внимательнее. — Ничего не понимаю…

— Да. Но он не сказал, где их взял. Сказал только, что подкинул, потому что хотел меня предупредить… Не привлекая внимания. И чтобы я не психанул раньше времени, — Антон снял пару листов, открывая перед Богдановой страницу с информацией по себе самому. — Это вы помечали красным?

— Нет. Я только документы готовила, Лев просил, когда думал о твоей кандидатуре. Пометки не мои… Это же, — Елена пригляделась, — твое время прибытия к нам? Вечером? Антон, за тобой следят. И, судя по всему, не только за тобой. Что еще сказал Роман?

Антон, насколько смог подробно, изложил суть доводов сисадмина. А также поведал о том, что после этого они договорились встретиться и Роман даже поделился своим номером телефона, но куда-то пропал.

— Я не очень доверял ему до этого момента, но зря, кажется… Просто я его самого пару раз ловил на чем-то странном, и, честно говоря, это было явно не то, что я вообще имел право видеть, — Антон запнулся, дойдя мыслью до того, с чего началась их последняя с сисадмином встреча. В своем рассказе он этот эпизод, конечно же, опустил, а теперь глядел на Елену с большим сомнением. Пожалуй, все подробности без суда знать было без надобности. — А что за… лысый амбал в костюме? 

— Не знаю, у нас их столько, — сразу переключилась Богданова дальше, перебирая пальцы рук, облаченных в перчатки. — Какой именно? Отличительные черты помимо «лысый» и «амбал»?

— В костюме, — покачал головой Антон. — Я лица не разглядел. Вообще ничего. Сложно, когда летишь на пол… Роман его не стал называть.

— Летишь на пол? В смысле, Антон, он тебя еще и покалечил? — Елена так повысила тон, что официанты оглянулись. Она тут же сделалась тише, наклонилась к Антону и взяла его за руку, стиснув. Тот вздрогнул и замотал головой — мол, да нет же, целый. — Не переживай, сегодня же поговорю со Львом, заменим всю охрану. Скорее всего, это просто корпоративная война. А до Романа дозвонимся, найдем, а если нет, буду звонить во все больницы по старинке. Мне не впервой, — Богданова улыбнулась.

— Страшно спросить, насколько давняя война, раз тебе не впервой больницы обзванивать… — Антон вздохнул. — Я их вдвоем видел. Они меня сначала не заметили, но… Все по пизде, — он закрыл глаза и потер лицо ладонью. На этикет — наплевать. — В общем, он Романа приложил лицом о стеллаж. Меня так, с дороги убрал… Но он, в общем… Роман был совсем напуган. Может, здоровее был бы сейчас, если бы не я.

— Не вини себя. Стечение обстоятельств, а Романа, скорее всего, просто запугивают. Это норма в бизнесе. Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось с этим столкнуться, но давай договоримся, что в следующий раз ты сразу пойдешь ко мне? Не знаю, кто это, но это что-то болезненное и уже проникло в сердце улья. Главное, чтобы не сожрало нашу Королеву... Боюсь только одного, — Елена откинулась на диванчик, забившись спиной в мягкую обивку. Она шагала пальцами по срезу собственной челюсти. 

— Королеву? — переспросил Антон, вскинув голову. Это слово даже в контексте метафоры звучало так неправильно фантастически, словно Богданова прокралась Горячеву в самые потаенные уголки мыслей и достала его оттуда, как было. — Чего боишься?

— Что тебя выбрали следующим инструментом. Похоже на обыкновенную преступную махинацию, — проигнорировала первоначальный вопрос Елена. — Стандартное запугивание удобных сотрудников, слежка, подставные лица, попытка взять человека в оборот и посадить его на крючок. У нас уже были такие случаи с конкурентами. И недобросовестные журналюги были, и все это вот. Поэтому на всех сотрудников составляем досье. Но чтобы так, чтобы били… И чтобы этот некто заходил свободно на территорию резиденции — такое впервые… Если я покажу тебе фото, ты вспомнишь?

Антон кивнул, отрешенно смотря то ли на Елену, то ли сквозь нее. Именно в этот момент принесли еду, но аппетит пропал, а подавленный голод отзывался неприятным давлением внутри под ребрами. Автоматически Антон припал губами к пиале с чаем, а потом, наткнувшись взглядом на руки в светлых перчатках, спросил уже совсем о другом:

— Та женщина, к которой я хожу на терапию… Вы ведь ее знаете? Она никак в этом не замешана?

Секундное молчание, но Антону казалось, что он слышал, как начала обрастать льдом и трещать на загривке кожа Богдановой. Брови Горячева поднялись, он насторожился. Но она тоже выпила чай, улыбнулась.

— Нет, точно никак. Она, — Елена напряглась, но не подбирала правильное слово. Было в этом расчетливом взгляде нечто другое. — Она не хотела бы раскрывать своих данных для чистоты эксперимента. К слову, как тебе, Антон, помогает?

Горячев, отзеркалив чужую заминку, на миг тоже замер. Но он и так был расшатан настолько, что, стоило мыслям о хозяйке непрерывным потоком хлынуть в сознание, выместив все остальное, как на его лице сама собой возникла глупая ухмылка.

— Ну да, — пробормотал он, на этот раз уже целенаправленно спрятавшись за напитком. — Узнал много нового…

— Ладно. Больше не переживаешь? Не бойся, я тебя в обиду не дам, — улыбнулась Богданова еще шире, но как-то нервно. Подумав с минуту, тут же исправилась: — И не только я. У нас в целом достаточно хорошая команда. Так жалко, что твое знакомство с нами начинается как-то… Так.

— Рыцарь Елена в сияющих доспехах… Прямо топчешь мое мужское достоинство. Надеюсь, ты хотя бы не собираешься за себя платить? — Антон шутливо закатил глаза и прижмурился. Какая-никакая ясность и непрошеные жаркие воспоминания отогрели его. Одичавшее за время тело запросило компенсацию — как и звенящие нервы нуждались в разрядке.

— Даже не начинала еще. Когда начну, обещаю, ты ощутишь боль и дискомфорт, — отмахнулась Богданова, усмехнувшись. Она сдавливала пальцами правой руки проксимальную фалангу безымянного левой. — А платить за себя сам будешь, взрослый уже.

— Верно, заплачу за себя — и за тебя, — продолжал дерзко щуриться Антон. Он пересел поудобнее, раскинув бедра. Снова организм играл с ним злую шутку — это ли не значило, что хотя бы на время опасность миновала? Да и Елена с ее лаской в голосе, ее эмоции, прорывающиеся сквозь сдержанный тон — все это странным образом вошло резонанс с мыслями Горячева о том, как его разговоры с невидимой собеседницей могли бы звучать… Бессознательное доверие захлестывало. Он крайне редко страдал переизбытком сентиментальности, но именно сейчас снова пробудилось внутри полюбившееся в последнее время ощущение идеального момента, разделенного с кем-то. Сам Антон чувствовал себя в такие минуты всезнающим. О нем, может, многие и сказали бы, что он ничего не знает о женщинах — но кое-что в их психологии Горячев угадывать умел. — Или у тебя есть кто-то отдельный для того, чтобы за тебя платить?

— Верно, есть. Но даже если бы не было, я бы тебе все равно не позволила, — засмеялась Богданова и хищно щелкнула зубами. Елена была хитрая и вертлявая, а потому сразу за отказом последовала контратака — интерес: — А зачем ты спрашиваешь?

— Я любопытный, — пожал плечами Антон, улыбаясь. Тут-то он уже и к еде приступил. — Но не муж же, жених, наверное? Ты не похожа на замужнюю.

— Жених, — коротко подтвердила Богданова, беззвучно размешивая ложечкой свой чай. На ее лице играла спокойная, уверенная улыбка. — И как ты догадался?

— По жестам. Сотню раз видел, как девушки крутят колечко на пальце прямо вот так, — Антон рассмеялся. — Наверное, это записано в генетическом коде. Наверное, совсем недавно? Ну, предложение?

— А ты хороший психолог. Тебе точно следует работать у нас, Антон, — уверила Елена, улыбаясь в ответ. — Да, как раз месяц назад. Пока не могу привыкнуть к такому статусу. Да и на нежную невесту я похожа так… С натяжкой. Кольцо мешает, а носить нужно.

— Да нет... Не хороший. Просто по роду деятельности разбираюсь, — Горячев пожал плечами. — Но спасибо за приглашение. Честно говоря, если на постоянной основе вы пиарщикам платите столько же, сколько по временному договору, я готов хоть сегодня увольняться из агентства и подло бежать к вам...

Антон обнял ладонями пиалу с чаем, задумчиво окинув взглядом Елену. Кольцо мешает, сказала она? Ну, под перчаткой — положим...

— А разве нельзя его снимать? Ну, ты же все равно руки прячешь... Жених-то, поди, здесь этого не видит, — уже вслух озвучил Горячев свои мысли.

— Если берет за руку, чувствует. В любом случае это ведет к конфликтам, которые мне не нужны. Легче, поверь мне, носить. Ну а если снимать периодически, сам понимаешь, это может привести к вопросам. Мол, зачем, почему сняла, прячешь, что ли? Если увидит, — Богданова немного напряглась, интуитивно скрывая руки за чашкой.

— А он, значит, все же здесь работает? — поднял брови Антон. — Прости, если завалил вопросами... Ревнивый он у тебя.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся, еще раз просканировав Богданову взглядом. Терзало Горячева смутное чувство, будто замдиректора не так уж и рада своей помолвке. Да и к чему все же были ее перчатки? Что она под ними прятала, кроме кольца? Если носила по прихоти — отчего не сняла, когда получила одно из самых желанных для многих женщин украшений? Если по необходимости, то к чему были эти обязательства? Антон снова опустил взгляд на руки Елены, на длинные узкие ладони, на смягченные перчатками контуры пальцев…

— Не совсем, является партнером. Точнее, у него работает. Немного, да, ревнив. Мне кажется, каждый здоровый человек немного ревнив. Главное, не переходить черту, — Елена пожала плечами. — Ладно, Антон, если тебе легче, то я пойду, наверное. Как только узнаю что о Романе, свяжусь с тобой, да? Ну и вообще как что узнаю.

Антон спрятал улыбку и с тихим вздохом кивнул. Одного взгляда на часы хватало, чтобы понять — его время вышло. И, вроде, не на что жаловаться. А с другой стороны, столько тепла было только что между ними, затронутыми одной бедой, и так до странного естественно и легко шло их общение... Но Елена уже включилась в работу и стала холодна как лед. Антон испытал невольный укол обиды. А еще вдруг почувствовал себя брошенным. Хотелось растянуть это мгновение еще на час, два... 

— Спасибо. Что выслушала. Надеюсь, ситуация разрешится лучшим образом... — Антон потер ладони друг о друга. — Я заплачу. За обоих, — почти с давлением добавил он, смотря ей прямо в глаза и дерзко щурясь. Елена забегала взглядом, потянулась было за кошельком в сумку, но остановилась. Это было сложное для нее решение, судя по выражению лица. 

— Ладно. Но в следующий раз я угощаю, хорошо?

Антон удовлетворенно улыбнулся.


	10. IX

#####  **_21.02. Знакомство по переписке_ **

Горячев чувствовал себя перенасыщенным. Гнев, ужас, любопытство, недоумение, приязнь, тоска — все смешалось в чане перевозбуждения. Мир после разговора с Богдановой вновь приобрел сравнительно привычные очертания, но то тут, то там мелькали какие-то чужеродные детали. Будто Белый Кролик в камзоле, который среди дня проносится перед тобой, стуча по часам… Антон уже и сам был таким же нервозным. Впрочем, как не метаться, когда и Елена призналась, что кто-то, возможно, точит топор на его дурную голову? Оставалось лишь надеяться, что сторона была выбрана верно и Горячева защитят, а не бросят, в случае чего, как обманку, в пасть врагу. 

«Ну уж в их надежности я смогу убедиться, если Романа действительно удастся разыскать и обезопасить…» 

Чтобы как-то смазать обостренные эмоции, тем же вечером, едва добравшись до дома, Антон организовал себе компанию в форме рома, смешанного со свежевыжатым апельсиновым соком, и завалился в пуф с ноутбуком. Алкоголь постепенно делал свое дело, Горячев согревался, а роящиеся мысли, равно подобные мухам и бабочкам, слетевшимся на дохлятину, постепенно расползались по углам… 

Какое-то совершенно неопределенное время Антон потратил на просмотр всякой чуши на ютьюбе. Ничто так не отвлекает от собственной жизни, чем наблюдение за чем-то безгранично далеким от нее. Но только до тех пор, пока автоматический переход на следующий ролик в списке рекомендованного, актуального и похожего на только что просмотренное не оказывается из категории «откуда они знают, о чем я думаю?!». Ну, конечно, не совсем о том, что было в видео. А вообще. 

«Почему у меня все в последнее время связано с гомосячеством каким-то…» — вздохнул Антон, наблюдая за тем, как в шоу на тему поцелуев с незнакомцами двое парней, один из которых с завязанными глазами, начинают лизаться на камеру. И, пожалуй, куда более страстно, чем до этого — с девушками! Горячев, задумчиво задержав палец возле тачпада, какое-то время наблюдал — пока по телу не прошла неприязненная дрожь. Снова вспомнился несчастный Роман. Судя по тому, что из-за «горяченького», на котором его поймали, сисадмин не комплексовал и не страдал так, как от последовавшей за этим катастрофы — правда, блядь, нравилось… 

Себя на коленях перед другим мужиком Антон не видел даже в страшном сне. Строго говоря, он и на куннилингус девушкам расщедривался далеко не часто — только когда захлестывало, когда реально нравилось… И как отреагирует, если подсунуть дырку мальчика, а не девочки — Горячев понятия не имел. Заинтересованность Антона в сексе вообще была сугубо потребительской, эгоцентричной — а для того, чтобы просто удовлетвориться, нужно было немного, особенно если речь шла о привычном и понятном. Даже в более юные годы, когда Леха восторженно показывал на целующихся лесбиянок, мол, две девочки — лучше, чем одна, Горячев отвечал: «Что же тут хорошего, если их две, а ты на хер не сдался ни одной?» 

В общем, никакие виды телесных отношений, кроме тех, что однозначно могли принести самое доступное удовольствие, Антона не интересовали. Раньше — нет. А теперь приходилось бояться за жизнь язвительного педика, спонтанно ухаживать за начальницей и, в конце концов, флиртовать с женщиной, которую Антон вообще никогда не видел, но которой позволял делать с ним почти все, что она хочет... Которой неясно, можно ли было доверять — но очень хотелось. Глупо было, но одной мысли о хозяйке хватало, чтобы член наливался даже при взгляде на гейские ласки. Горячев бы самооправдался, что это нервное — но от нервного возбуждения никогда не становилось так жарко и приятно. Или это все усугубил алкоголь? 

Собственные пальцы казались раскаленными, а бедра и вовсе прогрелись насквозь о дно ноутбука, когда Антон в очередной раз предательски перескочил через чаты Лехи, Алены и Влада. (Последний был мимоходом для успокоения накормлен свежими мемами, что могло временно сойти за «все в порядке и жизнь идет своим чередом».) Растянув на лице дегенеративную ухмылку, Антон, как обычно, не здороваясь, отправил хозяйке: 

_ «Сижу в одних трениках, пью коктейль и смотрю на сосущихся пидорасов. Смотри, что со мной сделали ваши прогрессивные разговоры =))». _

Хозяйка ответила Антону фактически незамедлительно, словно все это время его одного и дожидалась: 

_ «Как интересно! И как тебе?)»  _

_ «Не знаю. Не понимаю я все равно. =) Случайно попал. Но так и не понял.  _

_ Ты, к слову, в прошлый раз упомянула, что ты очень прогрессивная у нас... У тебя, значит, с девочками тоже было?»  _

_ «Было. И с мальчиками, и с девочками.) Предвосхищая вопрос, больше нравится с мальчиками».  _

Антон ухмыльнулся. Прогрессивная-то прогрессивная, значит, но не так уж в этой части… 

Он задумчиво пожевал губы. В сущности, если абстрагироваться от неприязненных мыслей об отдельных кадрах, Горячеву было любопытно получить инсайдерскую информацию хоть какого-то рода. 

_ «Ну, я на самом деле не совсем этот вопрос хотел задать следующим… =)»  _

_ «А какой?)»  _

_ «В чем разница? Ну, лично для тебя… Какие ощущения и с теми, и с теми? И почему именно такой выбор? Это как-то осознанно… Или просто есть? =)»  _

_ «Думаю, неосознанно.) Разница… Ну, между каждым отдельным человеком она есть, здесь пол совершенно неважен. Иногда нежности больше получаешь от мужчины, чем от женщины, вопреки стереотипу. Иногда наоборот. Это просто химия. С кем-то возникает, с кем-то нет. Набор гормонов.) Но попробовать, определенно, стоит все, иначе никогда не узнаешь, от чьего замка твой ключ.)»  _

_ «Снова склоняешь меня? Доиграетесь! Но у меня на мужиков даже не вставал никогда. =)»  _

_ «Да нет же, просто отвечаю на твой же вопрос.) Не нравится, и не смотри туда даже тогда.) Просто как представлю тебя в таком качестве...»  _

Антон хохотнул. Оставив на время ноутбук и беседу, он сходил за новой порцией своего сегодняшнего лекарства, только в этот раз пропорция рома была больше. Развлекаться так развлекаться! Горячева уже немного вело — ему так хотелось от всего оградиться, что с хозяйкой в этот час он допускал любую игру. 

_ «В каком? =)» _ — прилетело от Антона в чат буквально через пять минут. Конечно, его ждали. 

_ «Снизу. Заводит.) Ты сексуален, но так, наверное, вообще крышу снесет».  _

Горячев вздохнул. К его стыду, тело, изголодавшееся и полное, а теперь разнеженное ромом и долгожданной беседой, податливое, реагировало незамедлительно и слишком прямолинейно уже на слово «секс». Антон разлегся удобнее, взяв в руки телефон вместо ноутбука. 

_ «Ну ладно, тут-то хоть снизу с девочкой… Настолько любишь доминировать? =)»  _

_ «Возможно. А может, это навязчивая идея, потому что кто-то никак не воплотит мою фантазию в жизнь? Как знать!)»  _

_ «Странные мечты у тебя… Ну а ты? =) Отдалась бы мне, если бы было можно?» _

Горячев облизнулся, сглотнул голодную слюну. Никак не удавалось четко представить ощущения от всего того, что хотела с ним сделать хозяйка, зато мгновенно возникали в голове знакомые образы. Он нервно поглаживал ладонью бедро, представляя призрачный силуэт в простынях, в своих объятиях… В паху разрастался жар, похожий на тот, что испытываешь во время проникновения. Хотелось дышать чаще. 

_ «Мечты у всех странные, Антон. Уж мне-то поверь.) Отдаться? Только после тебя».  _

_ «Звучит как что-то, в чем я могу поймать тебя на слове...  _

_ Но все-таки — хочешь? =)»  _

_ «Лови. Хочу, но нельзя)».  _

_ «Жаль… =) Услышал бы от тебя „да _ _ “ _ _ , в смысле „льзя _ _ “ _ _ — подумал бы над исполнением твоих желаний…»  _

_ «Мое условие первоначальное, а ты передергиваешь.) Это нечестно! Не по правилам. Так что давай-ка делать так, как я говорю?)»  _

_ «Ну как, как? Отдашься мне, если я отдамся — такое первоначальное? =) —  _ почти заключал Антон новую сделку. Но у них был контракт. Стоило ли хотя бы мечтать? _ — Обманешь же...»  _

_ «Почему ты так думаешь?) То есть я тебе даю повод не доверять?)»  _

Антона вмиг словно придушило, а внутреннее тепло в теле схлынуло. Даже новый глоток рома показался непривычно горьким. Может, Горячев начал перебарщивать, отчего легкое опьянение сменилось полубредом. Все страшное, дурное и шокирующее, что он старательно отметал, набросилось и схватило за душу. А сладкие фантазии словно стали чем-то, что Антон пытался украсть. Непонятная приязнь… Эмоции, которые принадлежали ему, но словно явились из чужой реальности. И правда, давала ли она повод не доверять? А с другой стороны, как можно довериться человеку, у которого ни лица, ни имени, ни места… И все же именно ей он высказал бы все, что болит. Как священнику в исповедальне. Или как дьяволу, который все знает и сам. 

_ «Да нет… Не даешь, вроде. Но дела просто странные сейчас… А я с тобой как в другом мире. Не знаю, мне сложно объяснить… =) Но я давно не фантазировал столько. Не мечтал, причем так конкретно. Обычно легко — поймал, отпустил… Не думаю, но боюсь, что обманешь».  _

_ «Какие странные дела? Не бойся. В этом я тебя не обману. Обманываю только в том, кто я есть. Это моя первая и последняя ложь.)»  _

_ «Может, из-за меня вчера человека покалечили… _ — резко перевел Антон, мажущими движениями пальцев выдавливая из экранной клавиатуры свой грех. —  _ А мне совсем об этом думать не хочется. Меня от переписки с тобой ведет, от мыслей всех этих ведет… Кому-то плохо, а я, как мудила, только о ебле думаю». _

_ «Естественная реакция организма, Антон. Перед страхом смерти иногда и у многих встает. Не переживай. Да и, как видно, не только… Кто покалечил и почему из-за тебя?» _

_ «Я не знаю. Елена сказала, что у вас корпоративная война с кем-то. Но я-то представлял, что в реальной жизни это все цивилизованными методами происходит... Вон, СМИ, пиар, кто умнее... Не лучше, но хоть без крови. А тут молодого парня в больницу. Он, может, едва за территорию выйти успел... А я просто не в том месте, не в то время оказался и, видимо, не с тем человеком его застукал...» _

_ «Это ты про Романа? По официальной версии у него проблемы с желчным, очередной приступ и все. С чего ты взял, что его избили? С кем ты его видел?» _

_ «Я не знаю. Елена покажет мне фотографии, я попытаюсь опознать... Она считает, что это кто-то из охраны. _

_ Но он был в панике. Я, может, тупой и плохо с ним обошелся сначала, но мне кажется, он всерьез боялся за свою судьбу или даже жизнь... Что-то говорил про то, что потеряет такой контракт еще... Что все пропало, и плохо будет не только ему. Кажется, ему угрожали. Ты знаешь, с кем он встречался? В смысле... Секса». _

Все зависло. Какое-то время хозяйка не отвечала, но находилась «в сети», словно обдумывала все сказанное и долго смотрела в экран диалога.

_ «Ну, я знаю, что он гей. И, вроде как, давно находится в отношениях. Поэтому для меня очень странно слышать такое… Его пара у нас не работает». _

_ «Значит, это были какие-то альтернативные отношения, в которых Роман сосет по подсобкам стремным лысым быканам», _ — неутешительно отписался Антон сразу, заглотив остатки разбавленного рома.

_ «Ты их застал, и он пропал? Сразу после? Ты не пострадал?» _

_ «Да, он прошел через дом. Поэтому это был кто-то свой... Нет, со мной все в порядке. Он меня оттолкнул, но это со мной происходит на регулярной основе... _ — Антон стиснул зубы. —  _ Посмотрел бы я на его рыло, если бы мне пришлось защищаться. От болевого-то поди слезки бы выступили...» _

_ «Ты мой герой.) Хорошо, Антон. Ты, главное, не нервничай. Скорее всего, это правда просто чей-то план. Ну а что до „корпоративной войны _ _ “ _ _ , то увы и ах. Когда речь идет о больших деньгах, в ход идут самые грязные методы. Мелочь типа антирекламы и так далее они уже не замечают даже». _

Антон прикрыл глаза. От сообщений хозяйки веяло спокойствием. Если Елена еще днем реагировала бурно и явно не знала всего, то она, невидимая, словно держала все под контролем... Ведала, кто и с кем. Это вселяло чувство безопасности и пугало одновременно. 

_ «С тобой тоже все будет хорошо?» _ — спросил он.

_ «Более чем.) Главное, чтобы с тобой все было хорошо, Антон. Ты мне расскажешь, если еще что-то узнаешь? И если кто-то будет обижать, тоже мне скажи, хорошо?» _

_ «Хорошо». _

На этом разговор можно было бы закончить, но прошла очередная волна переживаний, а Антон совсем не хотел оставаться один. Да и к хозяйке у него всегда было много вопросов... Сегодня, возможно, особенно.

_ «А откуда ты знаешь об отношениях Романа?» _ — отправил Горячев спустя минут пятнадцать, нервно перебирая шнурки на спортивных штанах.

_ «Я все обо всех знаю. В этом суть моей работы.) Искать информацию и применять ее правильно». _

_ «Что же это за работа такая?.. =) И что ты сделаешь с тем, что знаешь обо мне?» _

_ «Крайне важная и нужная.) Ничего. Ты и так уже приносишь много пользы мне лично и фирме. Уже все сделано.)» _

Антон, услышав этот ответ, невольно вспомнил загадочную фразу Елены, которая переживала не только за него. Переспросил, как было:

_ «Может, ты Королева, а? =) Улья. Или чего-то еще... Что может быть нужнее и важнее?» _

_ «Нет, максимум кадровик, ты что.) У этого улья, в котором ты работаешь, Король.) Отпадает вариант, увы». _

_ «Ну, кадровик так кадровик… Как скажешь… =)» _

#####  **_22.02. Среда. Отложенный эффект_ **

Пробуждение Антона ознаменовалось безумным приливом энергии. Сегодня предстоял очередной тяжелый, нежеланный, нервный день — хотелось начать его с чего-то лучшего. Умылся, оделся — завтрак. Пока жевал овсянку с фруктами — внимательно разглядывал на телефоне заранее отфотографированные досье. (Не терять же такую полезную информацию, даже если оригинал пришлось вернуть?) И — параллельно бомбил хозяйку, которая уже сейчас, ни свет ни заря, наверняка была на работе. 

_ «Так, так... Заведующая отдела кадров, Максимова Наталия? А может, Луиза Дмитриевна Рой? Нет, говоришь? А если позвоню? =) У меня есть все номера! Что значит „не звони“? Тогда приеду и буду искать...» _

Уже добираясь до окраины города на метро, чтобы перескочить на автобус, Горячев не унимался, живописно рассказывая: вот, мол, найду повод познакомиться со всеми, кого еще не знаю... Чтобы каждой руки целовать, ладони гладить.

_ «Будешь ревновать? =) _ — допрашивал он. —  _ Пока достану тебя... Или, может, все-таки раньше признаешься? =)» _

Искрило на душе. Вокруг происходило что-то, какая-то катастрофа, но таким солнечным утром, с тяжеловатой после вчерашнего рома головой, Антон все же не думал ни о чем — не мог, — кроме того, что его где-то страстно ждут. Он переставал бояться, когда вспоминал о награде, которую мог получить, когда все проблемы уладятся. А все-таки хотелось верить, что уладятся. Такой был настрой: он приедет, просмотрит фотографии Елениных бугаев, просто покажет нужного, в компании проведут разбирательство, а там и Романа найдут — и все… Все остальное решат как-нибудь сами со своими адвокатами, а Горячев за помощь следствию сразу же запросит себе сладкую дрочку с бужем и массаж ног. План казался просто идеальным, и Антон старательно материализовывал его в воображении.

Вот его вновь встретил знакомый двор и знакомый дом, аристократично-светлый на фоне пробивающейся из-под снега предвесенней грязи... Как обычно, приветливый и обманчиво спокойный. Из прихожей Горячев с тоской заглянул в коридор, куда ему пока была закрыта дорога. Сейчас он снова должен был идти в другую сторону — вверх по лестнице, к Елене. Которая, впрочем, и сама давно стала в восприятии Антона не то участницей, не то свидетельницей его собственных секретов… Однако приблизившись к ее кабинету, он сразу услышал шум, что исходил из-за неплотно прикрытой двери. Звук тот создавался из переплета раздраженных голосов и шуршания бумаг, злых шагов и даже стука ладонями по столешнице. Антон быстро узнал в женском высоком и раздраженном тоне Богданову, а в низком, внешне спокойном, но слишком сдержанном — Льва. Горячев оглянулся; на втором этаже — да и на первом — не было ни единой живой души. Он слышал, как разговаривал кто-то в прихожей и в одном из кабинетов, но вряд ли это помешало бы ему подслушать. А острое желание сделать это возникло вновь, хоть Антон и клял себя за свое параноидальное любопытство... И потому, осторожно подойдя ближе, он прислонился к дверному косяку и стал жадно выхватывать каждое слово, которое мог.

— Лев, ты понимаешь, что это ненормально? Ситуация с Романом — да, странная, да, вызывает вопросы, да, да, да… Но! Это не касается нас лично! Мы не будем ни во что влезать, ибо речь идет не о нас, как личностях, а об интересах компании. Ты забываешь, что мы руководство. И я не собираюсь так рисковать даж… 

— Ты понимаешь, насколько это нелепо выглядит? Ты серьезно веришь, что он лег в больницу вот так вот? Роман? Ты в курсе, что он прописан в Питере, как есть, и никакой другой больницы быть не может? Только местные.

— Он так сказал, и у нас нет ни одной весомой причины сопротивляться этому. Ни одной, слышишь? Лев, ты должен научиться судить интересами общественной единицы, которую создал, а не собственными. И уж точно в бизнесе, в финансах, в экономике нет места твоим метаниям! Ты. Должен. Быть. Начеку. 

— Елена, — Лев фыркнул, — это не так. Он наш человек и может нуждаться в помощи. 

— Он ее не просил. И это его проблемы. Здесь нет наших людей. Есть только мы и они.

— Но Антон..!

Прозвучал хлопок, что прозвучал, как пистолетный выстрел, который пока никого не поразил. Но только пока. 

— Он здесь вообще ни при чем. И я не хочу о нем от тебя больше вообще ничего слышать. Хочет — пускай ищет. Не наши проблемы. 

— Это не по-человечески. Так нельзя.

— А в сложных решениях вообще нет ничего человеческого, Богданов. Есть только два зла и выбор между ними. Все равно кто-то пострадает. И лучше он, чем мы, а за нами и сотни душ, которые на наши же деньги кормят семьи. Ты этого хочешь? Лишить их этого ради собственного комфорта?

Лев замолчал. Елена ждала, но не услышала ответа и продолжила:

— О том и речь. Это вопрос последствий, Лев. И уж поверь мне, я лучше предпочту видеть кошмары совести по ночам в сытом и чистом времени о том, что пустила в расход мальчишку, чем страдать, лишившись вообще всего, и мучаться совестью, что убила и, возможно, сломала жизнь куче людей. Один или много? И твой любимчик Антон, которому ты отвалил кучу бабла, в том числе. 

— Не думаю, что ты права. Я не уверен, что он связан именно с той историей. Вдруг это кто-то еще?

— Тогда твой нюх притупился, старый пес. А мой нет. Советую довериться.

Антон почувствовал, как его голова неотвратимо тяжелеет под весом новой информации, которая определенно касалась его (вопреки словам Елены) — но ему не предназначалась. Все радостное волнение в один миг смыло ледяным потоком, и Горячев, обеспокоенно подобравшись, отстранился от двери. Судя по тому, что уже несколько секунд не звучало ни слова, разговор окончился и кто-то мог выйти. Времени обдумывать все сейчас совершенно не хватало, зато страх быть обнаруженным мгновенно мобилизовывал. Быть хотя бы заподозренным в очередной попытке влезть не в свое дело Антон не хотел. Он попытался мысленно заблокировать в голове последние воспоминания и изобразить, что он только пришел.

— Можно? — спросил он, просунув голову в кабинет после короткого стука, а там медленно затек внутрь целиком. Елена обернулась. Лев поднял глаза, оторвав их от бумаг. Выглядело все так, словно эти двое не имели никакого неприятного разговора, встречая гостя легкими и непринужденными улыбками. Профессионалы своего дела, настоящие торговцы собственным лицом и позицией в обществе никогда не покажут плохого настроения. Сложные эмоции — неликвидны, как плесень на яблоках. Антон только и смог, что улыбнуться в ответ.

— Да, Антон, входи, — разрешил Лев. Елена кивнула и указала на стул, а рядом с ним положила папку с, как догадывался Горячев, фотографиями. — Посмотри. Тебе кажется кто-нибудь знакомым? 

Перед Горячевым раскрылось нечто вроде картотеки с краткой справкой по неким людям — то ли работникам, то ли вакантам… Не соврала Богданова, когда сказала, что лысых амбалов в службе охраны хватало. Антон все листал, всматривался, и один бритый боец шел за одним — но ни перед кем из них ничего не екало. На некоторых страницах Горячев даже задерживался, надеясь, что просто не признал на дежурном фото для личного дела, но каждый раз отпускало. Пусть и сложно было описать того самого словами, но морда его врезалась в память.

— Нет, — покачал головой Антон, хлопнув обложкой. — Тут его нет. Но, может, это не ваш сотрудник? У вас были в тот день какие-то деловые визиты? — с надеждой посмотрел он сперва на Елену, а потом и на Льва. На нем Горячев задержал взгляд. Вот он, человек, которого встречаешь лицом к лицу раз третий от силы — но о нем же больше всего слухов, и теперь на собственной шкуре начинали проступать все ответы, почему… Мысли, как репей, цеплялись за клочки подслушанного разговора: тут Лев печется за каждого сотрудника, Антон оказывается любимчиком, а еще какая-то история… С трудом представлялось, что скрывали Богдановы, но в их ведении совершенно точно было больше информации. И Горячев, пытаясь вытащить из них хоть что-то, напрягся как мог: — Он выглядел представительно… И говорил властно. И он точно прошел через дом. Его же не могли не заметить? А камеры? Роман тогда со мной выключал видеонаблюдение, но средь бела дня, когда все сотрудники на месте, не мог же он… Там наверняка есть этот человек. На записях.

— Проблема в том, — вздохнула Елена, заправляя за ухо белокурую прядь, — что, похоже, наша охрана против нас. Ибо на момент его посещения камеры наблюдения были выключены, а само посещение не было указано в списке. У нас еще есть датчики движения, которые считают количество переступающих дорогу, и наружные камеры, но ничего из этого не работало в тот час.

— Это не мог делать Роман. У него нет таких полномочий, к сожалению или радости. Это делала наша охрана в любом случае, — напирал Лев, глядя на собственную сестру без той смешинки, которая ранее осветляла его взгляд. Теперь он казался стальным да шальным на фоне совершенно черного костюма. — Я уже решил заменить всю охрану. Перейдем в другую фирму. Очень странно, что его никто не видел, кроме тебя. Ведь здесь все всех знают и новое лицо привлечет внимание. 

— Да, — кивнула Богданова, — вот это действительно странно.

— Ладно… — обреченно выдохнул Антон, пожевав губы и нервно постучав пальцем по столу. Что же это, даже Лиза, которая видела, как Роман уходил в подсобку, не заметила его спутника? Нельзя же было не столкнуться в открытой гостиной с огромным бугаем? — Ладно. А, черт!.. Я же сохранил его номер телефо…

Внезапное открытие явилось на свет раньше, чем Горячев вспомнил, что необходимость применения этой улики стоило бы хорошенько взвесить, ведь получена она была не очень-то честным путем. Столкнувшись с вопросительными взглядами Богдановых, Антон прокашлялся и стыдливо отвел глаза. Но отступать было уже некуда, и подрагивающие пальцы быстро открыли галерею снимков на смартфоне. Все-таки ситуация, в которой слона не заметили в посудной лавке, требовала уже радикальных методов, и сейчас цель полностью оправдывала средства. По крайней мере, так считал Антон.

— Вы не подумайте только… Это случайно вообще вышло. Я просто очень стремался, а его в кабинете не было, и вот… Но вот.

Свету явился надежно спрятавшийся за стеной других фото, слабо искаженный цветовой рябью экран с сообщением от неизвестного номера на телефоне Романа. Елена склонилась над Антоном, а за ней поднялся и подтянулся сам Лев. Они зависли над Горячевым как два широкоплечих орла, задумчиво выписывая круги носами-клювами. Богданова кинулась сохранять телефон.

— Личную жизнь устраивал на работе? — предположил Лев. — Каков проказник! 

— Ну или его подозвали, чтобы избить. Зачем это делать здесь? Ничего не понимаю и уповаю на то, что это его личное. Мы не должны встревать, — отрезала Елена, поправляя бордовую юбку. 

— Да. Такое личное, что отключило нашу систему безопасности? Лена, ну давай уже за уши тянуть не будем? 

Богдановы выпрямились и одарили друг друга испепеляющими взглядами. А между ними — Антон.

— Да личное, личное… — Антон уронил лоб в ладони, окончательно восстанавливая последовательность событий, которые хранил в своей памяти, уже для всех. — Сначала личное, а избить — это уже когда я их застукал… Но Лев Денисович, — он поднял взгляд на Богданова, а телефон спрятал, когда тот оказался больше не нужен. — Мне кажется, Елена права. А еще те документы, которые я вам вернул, — обращался Горячев уже к ней, — мне кажется, Роман забрал их именно у него… И звонил тогда Роману — ну, я вам говорил — мне кажется, он же или кто-то, кто тоже с ним… И если бы Роман был на связи — это все можно было бы выяснить! А… — Антон осекся. Сам он, несомненно, понял, что Романа, похоже, при каких-то обстоятельствах уже нашли — и с этим тоже было что-то неладно. Но теперь приходилось играть спектакль самому. Доверяли ли Богдановы Антону настолько же, насколько он — им? Или же — как там?.. «Компания важнее»? — А о Романе ничего не слышно? Нашли, в какой он больнице? Вы обещали сказать, если что…

Лев вздохнул и, отодвинув стул рядом с Антоном, сел за переговорный стол. Елена сделала то же самое. В такие минуты Горячев понимал, что они действительно близкие родственники; их движения повторяли и продолжали друг друга. Он завороженно подтянулся, ощутив странное тепло от обоих этих людей, когда они оказались рядом. Больше всего удивляло Антона, что в том щекотливом положении, в котором он находился, Богдановы, даже обладая авторитетом, не давили на него, а лишь делили беспокойство. Пусть и по-разному. По-своему. Потому Горячев пугался и сомневался, но не паниковал... 

— Я обзвонила все больницы, — подтвердила Елена под выжидающим и требовательным взглядом Льва. — Его не было ни в одной из местных. Тогда я обзвонила морги — тоже ничего. 

— Мы засомневались, — подхватил Лев. — Запереживали. Обсудили с коллегами. И ровно в тот момент, когда хотели привлекать полицию, вдруг звонит Роман на телефон Лены и говорит, что с ним все в порядке. Просто он якобы…

— Просто он, — поправила Богданова, зыркнув на Льва, — находится в больнице в другом городе. Своем родном. Больничный лист пришел сегодняшним днем. Если бы не твои показания и ситуация с охраной, которую нельзя отрицать, я бы решила, что все в порядке. 

— Есть еще одно «но». Он сказал, что в больнице будет месяц и собирается прислать замену на свое место.

Антон нахмурился и сжал ладони в кулаки. Прошло всего два дня, а без вести пропавший Роман объявился — уже. Это, несомненно, было хорошо — но только не с тем обстоятельством, что на сообщения Антона Роман так и не ответил, даже не прочитал их еще с утра... А как успел попасть в другой город так быстро? Зачем, если дело якобы просто в гастрите? Значит, все еще не доверял Богдановым, скрывал от них детали... А сам — скрывался? Или что-то еще? Может, он сбежал не от какого-то общего врага, а все же от них? 

— Я бы не стал... — машинально ответил Горячев — хотя то, что касалось кадровой политики, уже точно было не в его ведении. Вот только еще глубже пустила корни мысль, что с Романом что-то не так. И пусть он помог якобы с одним компроматом, пусть предупредил Антона, — то, что происходило теперь, никак не складывалось в общую картину, и мотивы сисадмина оставались неясны. Во всяком случае, о личном отношении к руководству он говорил прямо, и Антон, который симпатизировал и Елене, и Льву, что бы ни происходило за их спинами, не считал, что из замены от Романа выйдет что-то безопасное.

— Слушайте, — Антон решительно вскинул голову. — Давайте лучше я поспрашиваю знакомых? У меня их хватает, и крутые специалисты есть, которые будут соответствовать и вашему уровню... Или давайте искать на стороне. Но человека от Романа я бы не принял!

Богдановы переглянулись. От Елены пахнуло недоверчивостью, она только качала головой, буравя взглядом Льва. Последний же воодушевился, улыбка появилась не на лице, но во в глазах. Немая пауза между родственниками продолжалась несколько секунд, прежде чем Богданов вынес вердикт:

— Я был бы благодарен. Но только при условии, что человек действительно компетентен и, когда вернется Роман, нам придется распрощаться, — предупредил Лев. Елена вздохнула и закатила глаза. — Но я дам хорошие деньги, если человек сможет делать не только абсолютно законные в рамках его компетенции вещи, но и… 

— Но и сможет отследить дыры в системе безопасности, IP-адреса и я совершенно не против, если взломает пару андроидов, — добавила Богданова, сдавшись обстоятельству. 

— Лена… 

— Что? Ну и ты понял, Антон, да? Мы собираем информацию на наших работников. Не доверяем. И в данном случае будет так же. Теперь ты это знаешь, но я не знаю, будешь ли ты это говорить своему знакомому и каков твой уровень доверия. 

— Почему вы вообще доверяете этому Роману? — Антон вспыхнул. От пережитого и услышанного его вдруг так накрыло снова, что хотелось сломать что-то, разнести тут все к черту — но только не оставаться покладистым и пушистым мальчиком. В мозгу такая программа была: страшно — забудь об этом и бей. Богдановы смотрели на него спокойно да с пониманием. — Вы-то ему — не нравитесь! Понимаете? Все, что он там сейчас издалека говорит — это, может, последний пиздеж... Что на уме может быть у парня, который какому-то бычаре сосет по вашим подвалам, а? И эти приказы ему сверху! После всего — «богадельня пидорская», или как там ему сказали, — это про вас? Про компанию? Даже если он типа несчастный и его прессуют — вам он зачем нужен здесь опять? Не отцепятся через месяц от него эти люди, и он их снова приведет... Даже если вы его защитить хотите так — это не защита... Не знаю я ничего, что у вас творится и почему, вы же, блин... Простите, Лев, но вы не ФСБ и не «Эппл», я не понимаю, что за корпоративные секреты такого уровня могут быть у косметической фирмы, чтобы на нее кто-то такие атаки вел. Это же один из самых конкурентных рынков... Разве что вы эликсир молодости реально открыли...

Горячев медленно выдохнул и зачесал упавшие на лоб волосы назад, откидываясь на спинку стула. До чего же беззащитным он себя чувствовал, и до чего все шло не по плану... Тут-то снова засвербило в мозгу: не помогать Богдановым и не искать замену, а бежать отсюда надо было. Антон с горечью признавал, что это самая здравая идея... реализовать которую у него уже просто не было духу. Он боялся за себя, но теперь, нагруженный знанием и надеждами Богдановых, попросту чувствовал ответственность за все. И если бы не Елена, которая так открыта была с ним еще днем ранее в кафе — может, отпустил бы легко. И если бы не Лев, который отчего-то возлагал на него какие-то надежды... Антон корил себя то за наивность, то за тщеславие — но, кажется, именно в этот момент он принимал меч, с которым должно спасать принцессу.

— У меня есть «Ново-Пассит», дать? — усмехнулась Елена, поправив перчатку в тон юбке. — Такой смешной, будто в ФСБ у нас не бардак... Дело не в доверии, Антон. С чего ты взял? Здесь никто никому не доверяет. Ну то есть как… Ты же умный мальчик, знаешь, как работает бренд, верно?

— Наше корпоративное лицо построено так же, как агрессивная пиар-компания сомнительного продукта на рынке, допустим, тех же косметических средств. Слышал про O. K.? Где не совсем натуральный состав называется натуральной косметикой, а незначительная стоимость — это маленькие объемы. Люди едят просто потому, что делать слишком много операций в мозгу не предусмотрено человечеством. Не предусмотрено в комфортной обстановке, а в случае с этим брендом — это масс-маркет, это низкая цена, что является ложным представлением, если бы они соотнесли объем и состав, это доверие к производителю. Так и у нас. Она, — Лев кивнул на сестру, откинувшись на спинку стула, — злая сука, которая держит всю компанию в страхе. Я — добрый начальничек. Тюфяк. Люди готовы идти на такое, потому что думают, что смогут меня обмануть или выпросить побольше, ведь мной управляет какая-то «глупая баба». А я обманываю их. Заставляю себя чувствовать хорошо и уверенно, чтобы они были глупыми и работали как надо, а если врут — то от самоуверенности совершали ошибки, которые видно. Вот весь секрет моего добродушия и, — Лев улыбнулся Антону как-то особенно обворожительно, — и щедрости.

Антон тупо уставился на Льва, стиснув челюсти. Директор говорил обо всем этом так просто… И кучка руководительниц-сплетниц тут же выстроились перед глазами в ряд, как те, кто просто двигает программу. Нагрузить нового сотрудника сальными слушками — какой легкой была эта махинация, чтобы сразу посеять в восприятии зерно сомнения и заставить думать о начальстве в том же ключе. Горячев сохранил сознательность лишь потому, что увидел Богдановых совсем в ином свете, нежели о них говорили — но даже несмотря на это истину все равно умело от него спрятали. Просто его поймали на другую наживку. Самоуверенность. Высоко оценили — якобы.

— Вот здесь и кроется секрет, почему мы доверяем тому, что это не лично Роман так с нами поступает. Он самонадеянный. Такие люди редко безошибочны, когда пакостят. Сам вспомни, все твои знания о нем складывались из чего? Из его ошибок, верно? Умный мальчик, но совершенно не в ладах с собой. К тому же, его моральная система ценностей достаточно сомнительна, чтобы… Ну, чтобы работать у нас, нас это устраивает. Но он нас ни разу не предавал и много раз выручал. За четыре года работы. А мы очень ценим команду и дружественный коллектив, на чем бы мы его ни строили. И какими бы мы отщепенцами в нем ни были.

— Безупречные четыре года работы, верно. Мы ценим такие вещи… А у нас есть могущественные враги. Опять же, Антон, темпы роста нашей компании сравнимы с нашими коллегами, которым по пятнадцать лет стажа. Ты думаешь, хоть кто-то будет согласен с таким положением дел? Нас атакуют иногда каждый день.

Антон вынужден был согласиться и понимающе кивнул. Но у самого внутри все сжималось. Ведь он, Горячев, тоже сразу после первого собеседования организовал себе «сомнительные ценности» — и прямо в стенах компании. 

— Спросишь, зачем мы тебе это рассказываем? Потому что ты еще не ушел, а мог бы. Не знаю твоих причин, — Лев отвел взгляд, выводя пальцем на столешнице круги («Что за тон? А если наоборот — знает что-то?»), — но это тоже ценно. Да и ты очень качественный кадр с хорошими перспективами разработки. А в случае с Романом… Мы бы поступили, как ты говоришь. И это действительно разумно. Просто нас еще ни разу не ставили перед выбором: человек или… Вот что там за этим «или», мы не знаем.

— Как и не знаем, строго говоря, — фыркнула Елена, поднявшись со стула и усаживаясь на стол одним бедром, — что Роману вообще грозит опасность. Та, о которой Лев думает.

— Я не знаю тоже… Я вообще уже ничего не могу понять, — Антон опустил плечи. Его прижало окончательно: с одной стороны — похвалы, поощрения и открытость; с другой — тяжелые решения. Казалось, и физически Горячева перекосило на одну сторону. — Простите, что вспылил. Но сисадмина я вам попытаюсь найти. Может, даже если не такого крутого, как вы хотите — я-то человек простой… Во всяком случае, на время будет вам прикрытие, а там вы дальше сами решите.

— Прекрасно, — удовлетворился Лев, поправив галстук. — Просто замечательно. Тогда план таков. Спасибо, Антон, что ты с нами. И не переживай. Тебя в обиду не дадут. 

— Ага, — саркастично усмехнулась Елена. — Ты же у нас святая корова, не тронь тебя, не обидь.

— Ой, Лена… Чай бы попить, чтобы тебе рот пряником заткнуть, а? — Богдановы встретились взглядами и засмеялись. Елена хохотала в открытую, Лев же только ухмылялся.

Усмехнулся и Антон. Но под конец разговора, в котором для начальства оказались расставлены все точки над i, сам он ощущал себя совершенно раздавленным и бессильным. Почва ушла из-под ног, и вновь нащупать ее не получалось. И все же как-то Горячев встал из-за стола.

— Я тогда вернусь к работе, — тихо отчитался он. — Поеду — а то с собой не взял ничего, только ради этого дела, — ладонь махнула в сторону папки с фотографиями, — пришел… А вам приятного чаепития.

— Всего доброго, Антон!

#####  **_Переписка с Владом_ **

В последнее время телеграм у Антона не замолкал. Как ни взгляни на незатейливую программу — обязательно висит красная отметка о новом сообщении. На этот раз она была от Влада:

_ «Антон, привет! Соскучился уже, жопа ты, где ты там ходишь? В общем, узнал я про эту твою хозяйку. Ты у нее самый большой любимчик)) Не знаю, обрадует тебя это или нет!» _

_ «Ага, _ — подумал первым делом Антон и написал в чат то же самое. —  _ Меня пугает, как часто я в последнее время чьим-то любимчиком становлюсь, и я не знаю, радует ли это меня в каждом из этих случаев… =)) А что узнал-то еще? Рассказывай!» _

_ «Ничего особенного. Ходили к ней и все. Правда, да, есть еще одно… Она ни с кем особенно не переписывалась. Контакты свои не давала, никто ничего о ней не знает вообще. Короче, был просто сеанс, получил свое и уходишь. В чат присылала только координаты следующей встречи. Я начинаю переживать, Антон, а для меня это несвойственное состояние…» _

_ «Да я еще в прошлый раз понял, что ты начинаешь… =) А вот я… Слушай, Влад, я не знаю, что из этого и с чем связано, но меня здесь окружает какая-то херня». _

Горячев вздохнул. Дома, вечером — он снова пил. Тренировался, вываливал все свои эмоции на боксерскую грушу, но в который раз это не помогало — и только алкоголь расслаблял, затирал швы между разрозненными эмоциями и мыслями. Все, что касалось работы, у Антона теперь вызывало иррациональный (хотя и вполне оправданный) ужас. Но стоило даже Владу заговорить о хозяйке, и в противовес опять приходило это чувство, из-за которого бросать начатое хотелось еще меньше. Горячев чувствовал себя невыносимо безвольным и беспомощным. Будто только там, только в объятии единственных рук он мог успокоиться, будто не было других, которые встретили бы его не менее жарко. Даже если всего один раз...

Антон хотел бы надеяться, что справится со всем сам — но он не справлялся. Желал одного: чтобы его выдернули с корнем из ямы, в которую он упал, в которой его все плотнее присыпали землей и утрамбовывали. О хозяйке не звучало почти ни слова, но о том, что вышло с Романом, Горячев выдал все. Сисадмину он успел уже позвонить несколько раньше, написать по всем прежним каналам — но гребаный педик как всплыл перед начальством, так и пропал без вести. Непрочитанными висели сообщения с требованиями выйти на связь, как только появится возможность. И даже последние «ты обещал, блядь!» — смотрелись жалким криком отчаяния.

_ «А с ней — ну, с хозяйкой — ничего… Мы просто разговариваем. Я у нее так и не был до сих пор, как все закрутилось» _ , — бросил Антон в конце, отчетливо ощущая, что произнеси он те же слова вслух — они не звучали бы так безмятежно. Это было сожаление: что нельзя просто взять и перенестись в ту жаркую полудрему, в которой нет ничего. Только ласка, флирт на грани — и секс. Если он и раньше равнялся наркотику, то теперь Горячев ловил себя на том, что сел на что-то очень и очень тяжелое. 

_ «Писос. Антон, давай тикай оттуда, а? Ты ребятам так ничего и не рассказал, да? Почему? Это все выглядит и звучит очень хреново, я боюсь, что мы потом и тебя по канавам искать будем. По моргам и больницам… Это уже невесело! И вот не ходил ты к своей этой — и не надо больше. Все. Завяжи и откажись». _

_ «Да с ней-то хорошо все было... Я даже думал, что, может, она тоже прячется от этого всего… Да я же никто, Влад. Им незачем было за меня браться. Ну, сначала я думал, но это же чушь полная. Тут явно такие проблемы, что левый пиарщик на аутсорсе никому не сдался. Просто вышло, что наступил случайно…» _ — Антон оборвал сообщение. Он понимал, что начинает оправдываться. И все, что успел написать, перечитал — тут же стер. Да кому нужен этот бред? Горячев не мог понять, что и откуда взялось, на какой круг Ада это катится. Перемолотое нутро свое — залил еще одним стаканом, чувствуя, как в спирте с шипением растворяется в равной степени дурное и счастливое. Владу отправил короче — выжимку, честную и чистую, как ответ пятиклассника на устную контрольную:  _ «Я не знаю». _

_ «Ты не знаешь, как отказаться? Просто. Заходишь прямо сейчас в чат с ней и пишешь что-то вроде  _ _ „ _ _ было классно, спасибо, но я все _ _ “ _ _. А завтра же идешь расторгать контракт. Все, Антон! Что сложного?» _

_ «Я не могу вот так взять и расторгнуть его, _ — отрезал Антон. —  _ Слушай, прошло уже два месяца, я дохера сделал, дохера не сделал, мне дохера платят, а если все обламывать — платить мне либо моим начальникам… То есть в любом случае мне. На крайняк можно передать работу, но это риск, на который вряд ли пойдут». _

_ «Ладно. Я один не могу на тебя повлиять, я так вижу. Хорошо. Тогда мы набросимся на тебя кучей. И я посмотрю, как твои доводы убедят остальных». _

_ «Никак» _ , — поставил жирную точку Антон.

На какое-то время он вышел из сети. Выключил к черту все — телефон, мессенджеры. Если Влад собирался привлечь Леху с Аленой сейчас же, то пиши пропало — одной бутылкой спасаться от потока эмоций оказалось бы уже бесполезно. А если бы наперерез им написала еще и хозяйка, а там, не дай бог, и Елена (вдруг захотела бы справиться о планах на будущее?) — можно было бы разорваться сразу, ведь каждая из сторон имела на него виды а, главное, права. Потому Горячев не придумал ничего лучше, кроме как украсть время для себя самого.

Хотел бы он, может, уйти — но не мог. А если бы смог — то, копая глубже в себя, все-таки не стремился к этому. Много ли было у Антона причин бежать сейчас же? Его самого — пока еще никто не шантажировал. Стоило бы сложить руки, состроить умное лицо и перестать заглядывать в темные щели чужого дома. Опять стать таким же простым парнем, пиарщиком, как был до этого…

Следом за чувствами и мыслями в спирте растворилось и время. Пьяный от этого коктейля, Антон нашел себя через два часа в ванной. Он задремал в теплой воде, и теперь голову страшно ломило, а тело казалось совершенно ватным. Хорошо хоть, ко дну не пошел… На часах — 23:59.

И почти кромешная тишина в пробужденных от анабиоза чатах. Только от Влада пара сообщений:

_ «Бедовый ты, Антон. И кончится все это каким-нибудь дерьмом» _ .

И следом:

_ «Ты игнорируешь меня?» _

И еще:

_ «Ну все, жди расправы!» _

Горячев вздохнул и ухмыльнулся. Сейчас, когда отвратительное самочувствие задавило собой переживания, сквозь тошноту думалось удивительно ясно. А все, что было — уже прошло, даже если это только до утра.

_ «Я нажрался и уснул, _ — отправил Горячев. —  _ А вообще у меня к тебе просьба. Вот, проспался и вспомнил…» _

_ «Ну давай, жги». _

_ «Ты меня уже ненавидишь, но как ты понимаешь, работать я все еще продолжаю. Могу утешить тебя только тем, что до окончания контракта остался, вот, месяц… Я обещаю, что не стану его продлевать и тогда безболезненно уйду, ок? Но в общем я предложил начальству, что пока пропал этот их утырок, я подыщу им сисадминов среди знакомых. Но среди моих знакомых таких нет… А нужен кто-то крутой по ай-ти». _

_ «Антон! Ты просто бесишь. Я из-за тебя растерял всю непосредственность и легкость бытия. Я кину клич, но ничего не обещаю, ибо мало фриков найдется в такую штуку окунаться. А я скажу все прямо, ок?» _

_ «Ладно. Только без подробностей про меня! И не называй компанию до последнего. Может, у них и странно все, но я не хочу плодить еще больше слухов…» _

_ «Ясен-красен». _


	11. X

#####  **_24.02. Пятница. Запреты_ **

Под конец февраль медленно убивал все живое, что мог настичь загребущими узловатыми лапами. Этот месяц всегда дается особенно тяжело сейсмически зависимым людям: мрачные тени, черные тучи, ураганные ветра, дожди со снегом, скачки давления, словно на американские горки его посадили. Все вели себя тихо — прятались по домам от непогоды, жили вполголоса и надеялись, что их не заметит самый опасный рыцарь зимы. И Горячев следовал примеру большинства, не показываясь в резиденции, не дергая лишний раз никого из людей Льва. Не отсвечивая, в общем. Даже хозяйка ненадолго затихла. Настигла она Горячева внезапно, одним довольно обширным сообщением, совершенно неожиданным — в разгар рабочего дня, что не было на нее похоже:

_ «Антон, привет.) Сижу тут на кастинге лица новой линейки косметики. Делают мужскую линию, ты помнишь? Они хотели привязать сразу к личности ее, перебирают моделей, блогеров. Хотят сразу найти кого-то, ведь уже готовы образцы косметики и разработана товарная сетка. Скорее всего, скоро будет совещание на эту тему, где представят… Ужас, такая суматоха… Мальчики все красивые, конечно. Есть и умные, кто спорит. Но вот смотрю на них и думаю, что я знаю одного самого красивого и умного, и он из головы у меня не идет. Что делать, Антон?» _

Горячев, который в тот самый момент едва вернулся из качалки в раздевалку и остывал после душа, замер с телефоном в руках. Он не знал, что делать, и только глупо улыбался в ответ. В затянутом тучами разуме словно солнце выглянуло — такими для него выглядели хозяйкины сообщения. Антон подсчитал тут же — а ведь они уже две недели не встречались. В этой бешеной скачке, протащившей Горячева через все ухабы и коряги, которые только можно было собрать на казавшейся ровной дороге, он почти отвык от ласки. Смирился со своим положением, отвлекся, но не забыл. И мозг, освободившись от стрессов, недвусмысленными сигналами напоминал, что нужно организму и душе для истинного благополучия и полного спокойствия. Даже похвалы и кокетство лились все равно что бальзам…

_ «Даже не знаю… _ — Антон ответил незамедлительно. Он решил отшутиться, поиграться, как и всегда, отхватить больше: —  _ Жалеть, что я не пошел в моделинг? Что у меня опыт только в рекламе нижнего белья в этом качестве? Придется тебе выбирать из того, что есть… =))» _

_ «Что тут жалеть. Так бы на тебя глазели и желали потрогать многие, а сейчас у меня есть шанс думать, что это могу делать только я…)) Но ты только подумай! Прямо сейчас так много молодых тел, а мне только ты нужен. Даже смотреть не хочется. Понимаешь? Ты не хочешь навестить меня? Не соскучился? Уже должен был и смертельно, почти до отключки». _

У Антона дыхание перехватило, и он восторженно согнулся над экраном в ладонях еще ниже. Вот как весна подбиралась к февралю со спины. Тихо, бесшумно подкрадывалась — а потом одним броском, как кошка, вскакивала и вцеплялась когтями в ребра. Только больно от этого почему-то становилось человеку, а не природе.

_ «Так, так… пощади меня!.. =) Я тут сейчас в общественном месте и совершенно голый… Неудобно будет, если все узнают, насколько сильно я соскучился… _ — заскользили пальцы по припотевшему стеклу. Антон остановился, дрогнул. И тут же, облизав губы, добавил: —  _ Я тоже предпочел бы показать это только тебе». _

_ «Голый в общественном месте?..)) Хочу посмотреть! Отрадно слышать. Тогда приходи ко мне в выходные? В субботу или воскресенье, когда тебе удобно? У меня там нет дел, кроме тебя. А ты мое самое важное дело в последнее время». _

Антон ухмыльнулся, и уже через пять минут в чате хозяйки появилось фото: снял себя перед зеркалом. Мокрые волосы, кожа, полотенце на бедрах, напряженные мускулы и пяток синяков: два самых больших из них темнели под коленями, как неприятное и несколько болезненное напоминание о том, что стоит смотреть под ноги, когда пытаешься убежать от кого-то вверх по лестнице. К концу недели следы неосторожности Горячева приобрели сочный желтовато-бурый оттенок. А дополняла композицию пара натруженных мужских спин на заднем плане и — в самом краю — кусочек чьей-то задницы.

_ «Критически замечу, что один твой знакомый мальчик, может, и самый красивый, но в его интеллектуальных способностях я бы засомневался. =)) Смотри, какой треш! А на счет вы…» _

Воодушевившийся Горячев едва успел написать, что выбирает и субботу, и воскресенье, и даже сегодня готов забежать, как поперек диалога, подобно цепному псу, выскочил входящий звонок — от Лехи. Едва не выронив телефон, Антон зафыркал, раздражился — но ответил, конечно же. К сожалению, он догадывался, что именно может услышать с того конца…

— Бля… — прорезался злой голос Коткова сквозь шум машин. — Антон! Ты сейчас где?

— В спортзале.

— Тогда двигай своей задницей ближе к дому и собирай запасные труселя! Вечером сегодня едешь с нами на дачу.

— В смысле? А что так срочно? Где приглашения, планы?.. — засмеялся было Антон, но Лехе, как оказалось, было совсем не до смеха.

— В пизде! Горячев, все планы в пизде! И дела в пизде! И ты тоже в пизде! И отказы я не принимаю — мало того, что ты и так… Короче, тебя сдали и теперь ты в пизде вдвойне.

Горячев помрачнел, крепче сжав пальцы у торцов смартфона. Значит, Влад все рассказал. И, похоже, к тому же не вовремя…

— Это типа я наказан? Отправляюсь на исправительные работы расчищать сугробы и убираться в гараже?

— Правильно мыслишь! А еще и сортир в конце выносить будешь именно ты, я тебе гарантирую, — рявкнул Леха. В динамике послышался рев еще одной пронесшейся мимо машины. — А вообще у меня беда, Антоша, и сейчас, возможно, похлеще твоей… И ты нам нужен. Но прохлаждаешься там непонятно с кем и проблем на жопу ищешь! В общем ты понял… Потом расскажу… Поедем на моей тачке, возьмем белобрысого и ближе к пяти — за тобой. Будь на связи.

Леха кинул трубку, а перед Антоном снова открылся сладкий, манящий диалог.

_ «Я от тебя в таком восторге, что все сводит. И я думаю, ты знаешь, где.) И ты такой молодец у меня, следишь за собой… Так что думаешь о том, чтобы встретиться? Не томи меня…)» _ — звало пришедшее наперерез его недописанному ответу сообщение, а у Горячева сохло во рту. Теперь хозяйка была недостижима, как последний самсунг гэлакси. 

_ «Я очень хорошо об этом думаю… Но, к сожалению, в этот раз мои мысли в расчет не идут. Мне придется уехать до конца недели. Поверь, самому очень жаль. Хочу к тебе, но пока так надо». _

_ «Как жаль. Но ничего, Антон, в следующий раз я буду ждать тебя с не меньшим желанием.) У тебя все хорошо? Напиши мне вечером, когда будешь свободен, ладно?» _

_ «Если буду… =)) Просто что-то произошло, а я даже не знаю что. Видимо, пока не кончится февраль, так все и будет. Месяц обломов и пиздеца. Но я к тебе выкарабкаюсь как-нибудь обязательно… А пока найдем друг друга тут. =)» _

К назначенному часу, подгоняемый угрожающими сообщениями от ребят в духе «Ты ждешь?», «Одет?», «Мы уже подъезжаем!», Антон угрюмо сидел в обнимку с пакетами еды. Стандартный взнос в общую выходную жизнь. В теплое время года они в среднем раз в месяц выезжали за город вместе: обычно там много времени проводили Лехины родители, а сам он порою выбирался из начальнического кресла, чтобы решить все дела и помочь… Но только не в выходные. Потому что когда у всех нормальных людей работа заканчивалась, у Коткова она закономерно вскипала с утроенной силой. Уже это насторожило Горячева. А полуторачасового переезда в область вполне хватало, чтобы обстоятельно все рассказать.

— В понедельник ко мне завалились следаки с собаками. Наркоконтроль. Вот так просто. Никаких предупреждений — кто-то стукнул, прокуратура разрешила, здравствуйте-проходите. Якобы мы в «Бермуде» наркоту сбываем. Я! Мои! Пересрал, думал, мало ли какая тварь что-нибудь прикопала, подкинула… Потом, когда об этих Горячевских теориях заговора узнал — вообще пополохело, хотя и пронесло. Не нашли ничего. Просто — стоп работа. Все эти показания, бюрократия, короче, почти до конца недели… А теперь Роспотребнадзор заглянул следом. Раз не наркота — ничего, значит, херовый бар, паленкой торгуете, кто-то отравился. Или не бар, значит, а еда. Вы помните, какая толпа ко мне с пятницы по воскресенье набирается? Да у меня пара косарей народу поток — только за эти три дня, с четырех дня и до трех ночи… И за все эти годы — ни одного случая, даже когда еще плохо все было. Посетители постоянные. Кому какие подарки на День защитника Отечества, но наши органы, я так понимаю, решили, что если кого-то от кого-то защищать — так это от меня!

— Сложно не думать, что это подстава, — тихо ввинтилась в монолог Алена, которая боялась попасть под горячую руку. — Вроде как, постановление следователя нам в нос сунули, но, например, о том, что дело завели — никто не предупредил… А с Роспотребнадзором вообще странно — у нас вон полным-полно элементарно универмагов с тараканами, которые прямо по продуктам бегают, а нас вдруг ловят и присылают контроллера.

— Ебануться… — вздыхал Горячев. — Чего ты сразу-то не сказал, Леха? Может, сразу бы подумали вместе, я бы чем помог…

— Вот не тебе у меня спрашивать, чего, — отбрыкнулся Котков. — Ты там сам хер пойми во что влез и молчишь уже сколько… Месяц? Месяц!

— Меньше. Всего недель пару…

— Ой, да не пизди! Месяц! И началось все с того, что тебя совершенно не смутило, что ты идешь работать в шарагу, где тебе с порога отдрачивают перед тем как всучить контракт! Горячев, тебя настолько спермотоксикоз сожрал, признайся честно? Или ты так в профессию вошел, что за лишнюю десятку не только про чужой имидж в плюс наврешь, но и сам косяков не заметишь? — Котков так завелся, что еле опомнился. Не отжал педаль газа. Стрелка на спидометре на цыпочках чуть не добралась до сотки, и только когда Алена застучала ладонью по крышке бардачка, машина резко затормозила. — Блядь… Бесит.

Антон, вздохнув, усадил соскочившую к краю сиденья задницу обратно и сурово посмотрел на Вовина, который теперь судорожно пытался выскрести выпавший из рук мобильник из-под резинового коврика. Ехали они снова ровно, но даже в шуршании асфальтовой крошки под шинами читалась злоба — будто от нее салон потяжелел и стал сильнее давить на подвеску. Алена напряженно смотрела на дорогу. Леха обратился в автомат по вождению машины. Горячев отвернулся в окно. И только Влад сидел и безмятежно сдувал пылинки с телефона и начищал его экран.

— Хорош орать, Лех. А то угробишь нас всех раньше времени. Ты нам не платишь за то, чтобы видеть твою раскрасневшуюся морду и вкушать эти негативные, — он втянул носом воздух и скривился, словно ощущал в нем некоторую горечь, — эманации. Антон, может, и виноват, что он вам не сказал, но только в этом. А во всем остальном ты его отчитывать права не имеешь, он не маленький. То, что это опасно — да. Посоветовать ему уйти — да. Ори тогда на нас обоих, это я ему предложил так развеяться. И рассказывал это я тебе явно не для того, чтобы ты его начал унижать вот так втупую. Давай, каменный век, тогда поорем на то, чем занимаешься ты, когда девочек ему подкладываешь? Я бы назвал это правильным словом, которое приходит на ум, но промолчу. Святой, тоже мне, — завершил Вовин, оставаясь все таким же безмятежным и спокойным. Даже голос не поднял. 

— Я ему не кидаю их в постель, — буркнул Леха. — Не вали с больной головы на здоровую. Ко мне золотая молодежь — и не только — ходит. А альфа-самец наш уже сам, кого хочет, выбирает и пикапит. И я каждый раз вижу, с кем он свалить собирается… Это не какая-то извращенская ебанина, которая происходит за закрытыми дверями.

— Ну так ты обычно и свечку не держишь. То, что ты видишь, кого я цепляю, больше ничего и не дает… — пробубнил Антон. — Слушайте, никто из вас не виноват в моем образе жизни. Да, я не маленький — и это просто очередной раз, когда я выбрал из того, что было… Зато это не новая баба каждую неделю, не регулярные плановые проверки на венеричку… И мне реально никто не ебет мозги. Вы просто не видели, какой там шикарный дом и все остальное. Может, у них там в рабочем плане и проблемы, но, как видно, они не частный и не исключительный случай… — Он поймал Лехин взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Тот еще хмурился, но слушал молча. — Может, все разрешится еще. А если нет — оба контракта, которые я подписал, не вечные… Тогда через месяц все кончится…

— Ну вот, видишь, Котков, как? Там такая баба, которая в миллиардах крутится. А ты со своей золотой молодежью. Тьфу! Это те, которые расплачиваются за кредит на шмотки и крутой смартфон полгода? Это вот? — Вовин ухмыльнулся, перекрестив руки и упираясь коленями в сиденье. — Может, у них там просто правда проблемы, как Антон сказал. Такие же, как и у тебя, к слову-то. И это не я тут с больной головы на здоровую валю, я просто прошу не портить мне воздух. Давайте лучше думать, кому вы дорогу перебежали и кто за вас так взялся…

— Ага, ага… Все, вцепились, — Леха засопел недовольно, но быстро смирился. — А кому — ума не приложу. Не было никогда такого.

— А корпоративы в последнее время кто мутил? — спросил Горячев, почти с облегчением переключаясь на чужую проблему. О них всегда рассуждать было проще — ты, вроде, и вкладываешься, но не участвуешь напрямую. От своих Антон уже успел устать. — Чтобы такую подставу организовать — это реальные деньги нужны либо знакомства, значит, надо смотреть на крупных посетителей…

— Да нет, — задумчиво вставилась Алена в разговор, наконец почувствовав себя в безопасности. — Максимум — по случаю праздников. Никаких крупных дядек. Был только какой-то малолетка с большими деньгами, но ему, вроде, все зашло… Да и чей сыночка — не знаю.

— В любом случае косяк в том, — продолжил Леха, — что я к этому не был готов… Напрягать никого не хочется, отец и так подсуропил юриста — да и поскольку по факту у меня серьезных нарушений не может быть, ясно, что все и так пройдет. Надеюсь. Только это время. Работать я не могу пока, черт знает сколько там кому положили на лапу и как это затянется… А чем дольше тянется, тем больше вопросов уже со стороны клиентуры. Сам знаешь, Антох, сейчас уже никакие СМИ не нужны, чтобы все испоганить. Есть соцсети. И есть диванные аналитики…

Горячев поджал губы. Ситуация — болото; без развития за руку уже никого не поймаешь, без лишних связей — процесс не ускоришь. А Леха хоть и состоялся на своем поприще, но темной стороны бизнеса во всей красе насмотреться еще не успел, и страх его понять было легко. Кто угодно переживал бы так за свое детище.

— Может, давай я в агентстве наших поспрашиваю? Все-таки не просто так пиаром занимаюсь… В случае чего — сам знаешь, двинем тебя после простоя так, что еще больше ускорения наберешь.

— Да это я бы и так сделал… Раскрутка — не беда, и все ясно. Боюсь только, как бы мне в процессе чего не накинули. Да и люди, которые у меня работают… Они же потом — тоже меньше денег получат. Не все терпеть станут, молодые же. Зарплаты нужны стабильные, иначе — это все обслуживающая сфера, изи пришел, изи ушел…

— Посмотрим, Леш. Я все же надеюсь, что это так — гадость мелкая и на следующей неделе уже все кончится, — Алена погладила Коткова по руке. — А теперь давайте лучше отдохнем все… Вот мы и приехали.

В февральской темноте дача Лехи выглядела неприветливо и даже страшно. Соседние дома стояли, окутанные тишиной и туманом, свет исходил только от фар и двух несчастных фонарей по обе стороны от участка. Ребята остановились, начали разгружаться и обустраиваться. Пакеты перетекали из багажника в маленькую прихожую дома и место, определенное под мангал. В дружественной суматохе как-то успокоились тяжелые думы и яркие негативные эмоции. Алена сразу принялась за готовку. Влад делал вид, что помогает, иногда оказываясь в правильном месте да поднимая нужную вещь. Он курсировал между Лехой, занявшимся мясом и костром, и поварами, в число которых вошел и Антон. Алене Горячев решил составить компанию по двум причинам: потому что всегда ревностно относился к салатам, а еще потому что она была единственной, кто с самого начала не пытался уговорить бросить все и бежать. Впрочем, от нее можно было ожидать других сложных вопросов…

— Ну что, Антон, — мечтательно улыбалась Алена, почти профессионально строгая картошку, — ты правда эту свою зазнобу ни разу не видел?

— Не видел и не слышал, — мотнул головой Антон, засовывая за щеку бракованный кусок огурца. Лицо — максимально невозмутимое. Вид — деловой и сосредоточенный. — Но она же не зазноба… Типа это не любовь. Так…

— Это романтично! И так… Ну, сказочно? Я не хотела обидеть, правда, просто интересно. — Алена, рассуждая, иногда взмахивала ножом. Влад, проходя мимо, бухтел, что с таким надо быть осторожнее, закладывал кусок сырой картошки за щеку и уплывал дальше. — А ваши свидания… Тебе нравится? Или ты с ней никак не общаешься, молча все?

— Нет… Общаюсь. Много. В последнее время только и общаюсь… — Антон вздохнул. Но этот чувственный напор, которому раньше так легко выходило сопротивляться, сейчас отчего-то пробивал все стены маскулинной брутальности и прагматизма. Горячев, вспомнив последние беседы с хозяйкой, невольно разулыбался. — Она, знаешь… Раньше как будто боялась этого, кажется. Говорить — просто о чем-то. Но мы вот с начала февраля почти каждый день переписываемся. Эти две недели было совсем не до свиданий — но зато так… Держит в напряжении, в общем. Даже если это глупости всякие… — Огурцы полетели в салатник, а Антон потянулся за помидорами. Задумчиво покрутив перед глазами один из них, решил — все равно все рамки уже сброшены. И почему не поделиться своей маленькой гордостью с кем-то, кто этому, возможно, будет и правда рад? — Влад недавно прощупывал обстановку. Прошлых ее клиентов. Сказал, что это она только со мной так, представляешь?

— Ничего себе, да ты ей тоже нравишься, Горячев! Зуб тебе даю, такие женщины… Такие люди, которые настолько сложно идут на контакт, обычно мало кому позволяют долго находиться близко, — Алена улыбнулась, толкнул Горячева плечом. Влад, оказавшийся внезапно за их спинами, засмеялся и выдал шепотом что-то вроде: «Поразительно, Антон целый месяц общается с женщиной!» Но он тут же испытал на себе всю силу девичьего гнева острым локтем между ребер, после чего Алена продолжила осторожную беседу, заканчивая с картошкой. Ее понадобилось много, ведь и мужчин в доме сегодня собралось достаточно, чтобы не наесться легкими овощами: — А какая она? Ну, ты же с ней общаешься, какие-то черты все равно выявил. Умная? Властная? Влад предполагает, что она занимает высокую должность в Nature's Touch…

— Да я сам так думаю… — Антон хохотнул. — Она, блин, там знает все про всех, кажется! Ну, вернее, я понял, что там и руководство информацию собирает на всех, но она явно — где-то рядом… По крайней мере, с Еленой общается близко, похоже. Да и как иначе провернуть все это под носом у сотрудников. А она… — Горячев задумался. Обычно хозяйка просто была с ним — и не приходилось анализировать, из каких черт она состоит. Хотя, возможно, тут-то Антон и ошибся, ведь составь он полный портрет, проведи параллели до мелочей — не пришлось бы так наивно ориентироваться на те внешние нюансы, в которых он искал сходства с другими. — Может, и властная. Но хитрая. Она, знаешь… Мягко стелет, ведет за руку — так, что ей и сопротивляться не хочется. Очень внимательная. Заботливая. Начитанная, серьезная — но притом веселая… Умная. Интересно с ней. Игривая, да. Как напишет мне что-то — так хоть весь день потом со стояком борись… — он ухмыльнулся, заработав ножом чаще. — А еще у нее руки нежные — это я не знаю… Я там всем дамочкам, кому смог, ладони попережал — так и не нашел ничего подобного. Ей-богу, Золушку ищу. И пахнет она — исключительно… Мы с ней все вечерами встречались, думаю, она чем-то перед нашими встречами пользуется, чтобы так пахло, потому что днем — ни намека. Знаешь, будто орех, вот фундук еще зеленый между пальцами растереть… И сильно. Я бы не пропустил.

— М, — Алена впитывала информацию и сама улыбалась. На ее лице читалось иногда желание сказать что-то такое, что-то задиристое, но она подавляла это в себе всякий раз, как оно возникало. Берегла чувства Горячева, не высмеивала его, поддерживала. Но на моменте с запахом задумалась крепче. — О, знаешь, я недавно слышала что-то подобное. Сейчас, — она все бросила, обтерла руки о передник и скрылась в прихожей, вороша пакетами. А вернулась с маленьким бежевым пробником с черной крышечкой. — У них… Ну, у Nature's Touch появилась давно уже новая линейка. Люксовая уходовая косметика, очень дорогая. Я тут недавно пробник достала на выставке, а то ты мне со своими знакомствами, зараза, ничего не приносишь… Ладно, вот, понюхай, — Алена открыла тюбик, выдавила себе на руку немного средства и, растерев в ладонях, поднесла Антону под нос. Повеяло ореховым ароматом, до боли знакомым, но все же чуть запыленным пудровой отдушкой. — Может быть, нечто подобное?

— Да… Но чище, — ответил Антон, немного погодя. — Как будто что-то совсем натуральное. Не знаю, как объяснить — тут-то я не эксперт… Или это картошка путает карты? — и он хохотнул, мазнув Алене по носу помидорным соком с мизинца.

— Дурак! — засмеялась Алена, вытерев нос о плечо Антона, — допрыгаешься, у меня в руке нож! Ну а вообще, если это тот запах, то она ну такая… При бабле. К слову, это крем для глаз. Крутой, говорят, — она мечтательно закусила губу, а потом, помыв руки, вновь принялась за готовку, сдабривая картошку специями и маслом. — Ну а вообще правда, тебе там пробников не дают? Они просто редко предоставляют для блогеров собственную продукцию, — Алена обиженно надула губы. — Пробники. А ты бы мог… Ну это. 

— Я тебе уже говорил, я хочу, чтобы Богданова дала тебе интервью! Так что, может, лично вручат… Вообще должны, если все срастется — на обзор-то. Только намекни-и-и… — напел он, вильнув бедрами, и вернулся к доске. — Блин, крем для глаз… Афродизиачный какой-то крем для глаз… А вообще мне давали что-то еще в самом начале. Вот в самом… Но я забыл. И даже почти ничего не открывал. Отдам, напомни только!

Готовка пошла еще бодрее. И вот минут десять прошло, пятнадцать — первые блюда, чтобы перекусить хотя бы с дороги, оказались уже на столе. В дом вернулся пропахший костром Леха, за рекордно короткое время превратившийся из молодого бизнесмена в сурового неумытого лесника. За делом его немного отпустило, а при виде еды и хмурые складки между бровей разгладились. Сдержанный и вальяжный Котков вернулся в компанию. Какое-то время они болтали об отвлеченном — помянули старых знакомых, отругали недавно просмотренные фильмы, Антон похвастался спортивными результатами… Все было хорошо, мирно и правильно. Снова в кругу друзей — как и раньше. Но даже вдалеке от города, от привычной обстановки Горячев не мог унестись мыслями от хозяйки. Лишенный возможности и поговорить-то с ней наедине, он чувствовал себя непривычно жаждущим поделиться с ней тем, что узнал. Даже тем, какой ужин они приготовили… С перерывами на еду Антон, вторя Владу, то и дело хватался за телефон, но опасливо одергивал себя и заходил в какое-нибудь другое приложение. Увлекшиеся разговором друзья, впрочем, не так уж тщательно следили, на что именно отвлекается Антон — да разве же в эпоху гаджетов вообще можно было в чем-то подозревать человека, уткнувшегося в экран? Но в момент, когда обсуждение сосредоточилось на новой теме, Горячев все же не удержался. Открыл телеграм. Хозяйка была в сети и, как ни удивительно, тут же написала ему:

_ «Ты по мне соскучился, Антон?) Как там твои дела, все хорошо? Я переживаю». _

Горячев ее преданности радовался, как ребенок. Забыл про все, застучал пальцами по стеклу, время от времени поднимая глаза и сканируя обстановку — вслушивался, не кивнуть ли где в разговоре лишний раз, не переключиться ли… Но Влад слишком увлек Леху с Аленой какими-то видео, которые Горячев, судя по всему, уже видел.

_ «Страшно соскучился. Только и зашел написать… _

_ А дела — ничего, сидим вот едим. На даче у друга… Другого, не того, что у меня в кровати, но он тоже тут. Слушай, я не знаю, что за время такое, может, это у меня аура… Представляешь, вот что у нас происходит — а у Лехи, ну, у него тоже бизнес, из той же оперы… На его клуб кто-то заяву накатал. То наркота, то с едой что-то не то. Всю неделю с комиссиями бодается». _

_ «Прямо сразу с комиссиями?) Я думала, наши органы контроля умеют только взятки брать и штампы на бумажки ставить, потому что им нравится, как печать щелкает… А тут вон оно как. Ужас. И как Леха, открыл им все пути и отвалили? Все хорошо кончилось или не кончилось?» _

_ «Да не кончилось. Наверное, именно потому что звук печати нравится… Пока не нащелкаются — не отвянут… Он говорит, что все чисто, но сейчас там Роспотреб хозяйничает. Вот в выходные — у них выходные, а он открываться не может. И хз, что найдут… Сейчас дождутся, время потянут, так, конечно, для них что-нибудь обязательно и протухнет!» _

_ «Хм. Странно. Хочешь, попробую помочь?» _

_ «Давай… Это клуб B-triangle. Если какие-то контакты нужны будут, скажи, я тебе потом…» _

— …Он… Антон. Антон!

Горячев не сразу понял, что его зовут. А когда понял — осознал, что в комнате уже висит гробовая тишина. Сообщение он так и отправил, как было — и тут же воровато выключил телефон и опустил рядом с собой на диван, подняв взгляд. Леха глядел выразительно — так, что, конечно, стыдно стало сразу.

— Простите, отвлекся… — неловко усмехнулся Антон. — Что ты спросил?

— Я ничего не спросил, — процедил Котков. — Я уже минуты три тебе же рассказываю, блин, что вспомнил с последнего раза, когда работал, а ты, зараза — ладно, пообщаться… Вместо того, чтобы послушать хотя бы и покивать с умным видом, с кем-то переписываешься! Со шлюхой своей корпоративной, что ли?!

Антон сжал челюсти — а в руке смартфон. Взгляд потупил. В подобной ситуации в свое оправдание сказать что-то было сложно, кроме того, что проблемами его же, Лехи, вместе с Горячевым заинтересовалась и хозяйка. Но Котков уже завелся — и едва сформулированный ответ вставить не вышло.

— В конце концов, ну кто я тебе? А она? Ты уходишь весь в общение с бабой, которую никогда не видел, от друзей, которых годами знаешь… Ну и с работой все ясно, конечно, я понимаю, что месяц этот ты никуда не денешься… Но от нее ты — и не собирался уходить, хотя тебя за яйца там никто не привязывал и денег не требует? А? Правильно понимаю?

— Я вообще не обязан за это отчитываться, — тут уже Горячев завелся. — И она не шлюха. И общение потому соответствующее! Ну, прости, я реально отвлекся! Но между прочим, там мо…

— Антон, это правда лишнее, — перебил Влад. — Это просто обидно, если честно. И ты, Леха, перестань, пожалуйста, а? Я тебя просил уже не пылить так? Подбирай слова.

— Парни, тише, — Алена подняла руки в защитном жесте, — перестаньте, пожалуйста. Он нас все так же ценит, просто он сейчас увлеченный. Что вы так на нее взъелись, а?

— Ну, с другой стороны, Ален, его с нами месяц вообще не было. И сейчас он как бы не с нами. Тут проблема, Леха переживает, а он…

— Ну что он? Может, он ей тоже пишет про его проблему и переживает! — защищала Горячева Алена, но на Влада это не возымело никакого действия, он только обиженно ворчал:

— И что? А нам он этого сказать не может? Лехе, мне? Тебе?

— Да. Именно об этом и писал, — вцепился Антон в единственный свой спасательный круг и прямо посмотрел на Леху. Но и от теперь легче не стало — кажется, только хуже.

— А зачем ей, — развел руками Котков, — писать про мои проблемы? Она мне ничем не поможет, Антон! У меня, знаешь, вот девушка, которая меня утешает! Рядом! Мне другую не надо. И тебя я хочу видеть — рядом!

— А если поможет? — тут же уперся лбом Антон. Как дурак — сам же понимал, что ни за что отвечать не вправе… Даже хозяйка ему еще ничего не пообещала, даже вероятности не было. Но Горячев и так уже чувствовал, что катится в ад. Нечем ему было прикрыться, объяснить свое доверие. И, видно, агрессивный тон не перекрыл неуверенности во взгляде, потому что Котков тут же осклабился:

— Нда, Антон… Нечего мне тебе сказать. Просто нечего… Слушай, я не буду тебя ни о чем спрашивать больше, — он откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки на груди, — только будь другом, убери мобилу подальше. Хотя бы из приличия. И ссориться не будем. Ладно?

Антон вздохнул и отвернулся, сдавшись в зрительной дуэли. И телефон засунул назад — поглубже в карман. Он ощущал пальцами, как вибрируют уведомления, но даже предупредить о своей пропаже не мог. А чувство вины перед всеми сразу, да еще бессилие — жрали изнутри.

— Ну вот, — спокойно и победоносно подытожил Леха. — Да и вообще… Воздержался бы я на твоем месте. Знаешь, раз у тебя самого там все так неспокойно. Говори что хочешь, Горячев, но у тебя на лице написано, что тебя ведет. Слушай, это не живой человек… Наговорить она может все, что хочешь… Но ты сам бы лучше думал о том, что когда контракт ваш, или что ты там подписывал, истечет — хоть месяц его протяни… Она исчезнет, как дым, стоит тебе отвернуться. И никак ты ее не найдешь. Это сейчас она для тебя — все, что ты сам захочешь увидеть. Для таких это основа их работы. Та же обертка, что и сексуальный прикид, на который ты велся. Иначе никак себя не продашь.

У Горячева все нутро дрогнуло. Он никогда не был чувствительным касаемо отношений с кем-то, но в этот раз слова Лехи казались жестокими — а главное, они точно разили в собственные сомнения и страхи. Как и раньше слова Влада, только еще сильнее. Но и сопротивления внутри оказалось неожиданно много. Передернув плечами, Антон молча ушел от разговора в тарелку, а глазами нырнул в телевизор, чтобы занять себя какой-то безобидной бессмыслицей. Он-то уверен был, что Леха не прав насчет хозяйки — как человека… Живая она была. Иначе как бы она прикасалась к нему так, словно хотела проникнуть под кожу? Зачем оставалась бы всегда рядом, если нужен якобы только секс? Зачем давала бы надежду найти себя?..

До самого позднего вечера Антон оказался лишен средств связи — впрямь как на секретный объект попал. Или, что было ближе к истине, наказан, как маленький ребенок. Но за общим делом настроение сгладилось: все вместе они нажарили шашлыков, а пока доходили угли — впали с Владом в детство и фехтовали на подожженных обрезках плинтусов. Потом была баня и бильярд, дурацкие фото, и где-то к трем часам ночи, разморенные и усталые, друзья разошлись по кроватям… Леха с Аленой — вдвоем. И Влад с Антоном — традиционно — тоже.

Но если Вовин после всплеска гиперактивности почти моментально засопел, зарывшись лицом в подушку (Антона на этот счет уже несколько лет мучил вопрос: а чем он дышит?), то Горячеву не спалось. Думал он только о том, чтобы взять телефон, проверить, как там все… В комнате зажигать экран было не с руки. И не то чтобы Антон переживал, что Влад проснется — он просто хотел побыть совсем один. Потому что привык уже вот так, ночами…

Веранда, где они ужинали до этого, успела остыть. Воздух казался страшно промозглым, но Антон вооружился шерстяными тапочками, в которых здесь ходили по дому, и пледом, быстро окуклившись в углу дивана в одну морозостойкую горку, увенчанную его же растрепанной шевелюрой. Так можно было прожить ближайшие минут десять-пятнадцать, пока обогреватель не справится и не сделает помещение вновь жилым.

Сообщений от хозяйки было всего два. Первое совсем короткое — в одно слово и то какое-то отчужденное, злое, колкое:  _ «Понятно» _ . Через полтора часа она написала ему много, по-деловому отстраненно, но это было похоже на спасательный круг:

_ «„Бермуда“. А я знаю это место, да. Алексей Вадимович Котков? _ — писала хозяйка, далее вывалив на Антона все данные по его другу, включая дату последнего отчета в налоговые органы. —  _ Ну, со следователями мы уже поговорили, там действительно на лапу кому-то дали. Вроде как, там не было резона его всерьез заваливать, просто хотели дать инфоповод, предоставить разгромную статью в СМИ, и она появится в понедельник. С санпин нормами ситуация аналогичная. Да и время бы потянули, оставили мальчика без прибыли. В общем, Антон, снаряди своего друга утром понедельника в восемь быть на работе. К нему приедет Анна Алексеевна (проверяющий), моя давняя знакомая и Льва Денисовича в том числе. Поставит все штампы, завершит проверку и внесет в реестр, что комиссию они прошли, отдаст пакет документов. Ситуацию с наркотиками уже погасили, у меня денег больше.) В понедельник может начинать работу, а часов в 8–9 Лев даст интервью относительно его сотрудничества с „Бермудой“. Почитаете, закроем этим разгромную статью (или перекроим, если получится). Можно и не сотрудничать, конечно. Как тебе такой вариант решения? Даже если нет, уже все сделано.)» _

У Антона ладони задрожали сразу же. Сколько прошло часов? Пять — с тех пор, как он сказал ей? И в восемь-девять вечера она уже решила все вопросы? Пожалуй, это было по-своему жутко; но у Горячева все равно сердце сжалось… Их отношения с хозяйкой были довольно интимными, но настолько ли близкими? И тут она по одной его просьбе, как пылинку, смахнула проблему совершенно чужого ей человека…

_ «Спасибо…» _ — написал Горячев — и сразу отправил. А потом еще: _ «Спасибо тебе большое. Я могу тебя как-то отблагодарить? Прости, что пропал так резко… Мы немного на ножах были. Просто Леха только узнал о моих косяках на работе… И о тебе. Не очень вовремя. Так что мне запретили разговаривать с „этой нехорошей девочкой“». _

_ «О, так мы злостные нарушители?) _ — на удивление в столь поздний час ответила хозяйка. —  _ И кому ж я там так не нравлюсь у тебя? Не за что, Антон. Это не тебе и не твоему другу, это мой личный вклад в сторону справедливости! Очень не люблю, когда людей топят, да еще так топорно и некрасиво. Так что никаких благодарностей, просто главное, чтобы ты был спокоен и доволен.) Ну что, теперь-то я могу тебя ждать хотя бы на выходные следующей недели?)» _

_ «Все равно — спасибо. Ты просто спасительница. Я бы вот… _ — Антон вздохнул и погладил подушечкой пальца ребро телефона. —  _ Зацеловал бы тебя на месте, если бы мог. _

_ А не нравишься… Да не знаю. Это все пока на эмоциях. Не забивай голову, они перебесятся… =) Я ведь все равно к тебе пришел. И приду. Обязательно». _

#####  **_25-26.02. Семейные выходные_ **

Для Антона суббота сразу началась с того, что он, как самая ранняя птаха среди всех, опять уединился и рассказал хозяйке, чем занимался вчера. Когда подтянулись остальные, Горячев стал скрытничать, но всякий раз возвращался в заветный чат, когда появлялась минутка. Иногда то Леха, то Влад косились подозрительно, когда он в очередной раз ухмылялся над экраном смартфона или даже просто тянулся к нему, но под душевные беседы и хорошее настроение никому не было особого дела… Да и Антон, наученный горьким опытом, больше не оставлял друзей без внимания. В сущности, ему вполне хватало времени и сил на оба дела.

Еще два выходных дня прошли в целом весьма и весьма по-семейному. Основной объем нервных разговоров о работе и будущем остался позади, а дальше — только подготовительная предвесенняя уборка, отдых, безвозрастные дурачества и прогулки по еще не стряхнувшему снег лесу. Даже на санях покатались — вернее, на детских санках. Родители Лехи как отвезли их на дачу лет пятнадцать назад — так они там и лежали нетронутые на потеху взрослым лбам.

Чат с хозяйкой тем временем полнился фотографиями и видео, а Горячев охотно рассказывал обо всем, что бы та ни спросила. Где познакомились и как давно, за что Антон ценит каждого из своих, чем они любят заниматься и насколько открыты друг с другом… Он объяснял, что даже несмотря на заведомо известную реакцию все равно не смог бы не рассказать кому-то из них, что происходит в его жизни — потому что это залог доверия. И только потому уверен, что их обида — временная и закономерная, сам ведь виноват… Антон, Леха, Влад и Алена — все они берегли друг друга одинаково сильно, пусть и каждый по-своему.

_ «Да и если однажды небеса разверзнутся и польется огненный дождь, потому что я решу жениться — это именно их благословение мне получать, а не чье-то еще. =D Конечно, они будут относиться к тем, кто мне нравится, максимально критично!» _ — воодушевленно набирал Горячев, наблюдая за тем, как Влад с диким ором пытается спастись от Алены, которая решила почему-то насыпать ему снега за шиворот. Эти кадры, конечно же, тоже отправились в переписку, наглядно иллюстрируя, что бывает с теми, кто не проходит Аленин фейсконтроль. Хозяйка отвечала очень быстро, отзывалась тепло, но в ее сообщениях сквозила грусть. Правда, Горячев видел, с каким рвением и интересом невидимка тянется к его друзьям, но в следующий же миг замечал, как она абстрагируется от этих тем и ненадолго переводит разговор в другое русло. Это было похоже на внутреннюю борьбу между страстным желанием получить всю возможную информацию и нежеланием копать дальше, увидеть все. А, может, и на ревность.

В какой-то момент Антону прилетела фотография уже от самой хозяйки. На ней он увидел, как изящная светлая рука — в плохом качестве мало что еще можно было разглядеть — без каких-либо опознавательных признаков держит корзину с фруктами, шоколадом и вином. И комментарий от нее к этому следом:  _ «Смотри, что я получила за хороший разговор в пятницу» _ . Это была очень неуклюжая попытка делать то, что делает Горячев; хозяйка неумело делилась собственным бытом. Но Антон пришел в полный восторг:

_ «Черт, я сейчас просто закусил кулак и пытаюсь не орать! Ты такая деловая. Такая молодец… И такая красотка. Тонкое у тебя запястье, а? =) И пальцы длинные. Я так и чувствовал! Дашь поцеловать ручку? Раз ничего другое нельзя. =))» _

Хозяйка прочитала сообщение и ничего не ответила, но через десять минут Горячев получил еще одно фото. На этот раз в крепких объятиях хозяйкиных пальцев оказался румяный персик. Мягкий, сочный и мясистый, с ярко выраженными долями, он хорошо смотрелся в фигурной рамке из аккуратных пальцев. И как же без комментария: _ «На твою задницу похоже, Горячев. =)» _

Тут уже очередь Антона была пропадать — но даже на большее время. Местью стало вполне себе фото собственной задницы — сквозь запотевшее стекло предбанника, без лишних деталей. Видно было только в свете уличного фонаря, что Горячев румяный до одури и в этот самый момент натирается снегом. Оно входило в пересланное сообщение от Влада и сделано им же с припиской:  _ «Сфотал друга, пока он морозил яйцы. Люблю его. <3». _

_ «Моя красивее =))) _ — резюмировал Антон для хозяйки. —  _ А значит, идеально будет смотреться вместе с твоими ручками. =))» _

_ «Твоя, конечно, идеал всех персиков на планете, кто ж спорит.)) А фоточку-то я сохраню… Такую чудесную. На темный вечерочек.)» _

Так и пролетели выходные, сдобренные теплыми разговорами и прятками ото всех с телефоном, вкусной едой да дружественными объятиями. Так провожали зиму и начинали весну Антон и его бравая компания. Когда они загрузились в машину ранним воскресным вечером, друзья уже были немного разморенные активным отдыхом да пережитыми событиями. Все были задумчивы, опасаясь понедельника и тех черных птиц, которых он мог бы принести на своих плечах. Поэтому в дороге Леха был молчалив, Алена — задумчива, и только Влад внешне безмятежно скрутился в бараний рог на заднем сидении, уложив голову на собственные колени и скидывая во все свои чаты, в которых сидел, фототрофеи прошедшего выходного. Они выехали из дачной зоны, машина встала на дорогу, и Леха дал газу, набрав скорости.

— Кстати, Лех, — подал голос Горячев, когда они уже порядком удалились от дачного поселка. Выглядел он очень и очень серьезно, но в то же время уверенно — проследил за этим самостоятельно через зеркало.

— Ну? — переспросил Котков.

— Тебе в понедельник надо быть в «Бермуде» в 8 утра. Там проверяющей от Роспотреба приедет Анна Алексеевна. И все… И со вторника ты откроешься.

Лехины глаза в зеркале заднего вида сощурились, а взгляд забегал.

— Это откуда ты знаешь? Нужно будет что-то решать на месте?

— Откуда надо… — Антон усмехнулся, удобнее откинувшись на спинку сиденья. — И все уже решилось. Тебе не нужно ничего. Просто — присутствовать.

Влад дернулся, поднял взгляд, ненадолго задержавшись им на Горячеве. Что-то просканировал, что-то сам для себя понял и, уже совершенно успокоенный и совсем уж расслабленный (что стало ясно по тому, как поползла улыбка по лицу), вернулся к занятию. Он просто принял ситуацию такой, какой она стала, без вопросов и возражений. Алена же оглянулась на Антона:

— Фига себе, Горячев, ты у нас бабка Ванга? Расскажи-расскажи-расскажи? Это что за Анна Алексеевна и откуда у тебя связи в таком злачном месте? 

— Не у меня… Не совсем у меня, — Горячев поднял телефон, покачал им между пальцами, а потом снова спрятал между бедер. — Но это… В общем, плюс личных отношений с богатыми женщинами, которые на короткой ноге с еще более крутым начальством…

Леха вздохнул и постучал пальцами по рулю, примолкнув на какое-то время. На напряженном лбу отчетливо отразилось сомнение — а вслед за Котковым занервничал и Антон, и все остальные. Кто знал, что тот ответит? Мог ведь приревновать снова — или принять за провокацию… Однако тон его остался привычно мягким. Даже больше смягчился с последнего раза. Видно было, что Леха еще не осознал до конца своего счастья, но уже благодарен.

— Ладно… Хорошо. Главное, чтобы тебе за это ничем не пришлось платить, Антон. А от себя я какое-нибудь «спасибо» придумаю…

— Ну придумай, придумай… — хитро протянул Горячев. И просиял.


	12. XI

#####  **_27.02-1.03. Новости и сплетни_ **

В понедельник утром, как и обещалось, в десять часов вышла статья, которая была анонсирована порталом о развлекательных центрах Питера еще в пятницу. Но гласила она не о том, что «Бермуду» поймали на распространении наркотиков, или о том, что они не соблюдают какие-то нормы, хотя в заголовке мелькали слова «шок» и «вы не поверите». В ней была только информация, что Лев Денисович Богданов, генеральный директор Nature's Touch, сообщил о сотрудничестве с «Бермудой», которое выльется в мастер-классы, лекции и выставочную деятельность его компании в стенах ночного клуба уже в апреле этого года. На вопрос о странном выборе места для распространения продукции и организации рекламной деятельности Лев лишь согласился и пояснил: «Вы правы. Но взаимовыгодное сотрудничество получается только с людьми, которые умеют хорошо работать». Ни у кого не осталось сомнений, что таким заявлением Богданов сообщил: он будет и в дальнейшем следить за деятельностью «Бермуды» и безоблачной ее реализацией. В бизнес-кругах это называется «взял под крыло» — так говорили в комментариях знающие диванные эксперты.

_ «Блин! Леха! Я все вижу! Как там прошло все у тебя?!» _ — писал Антон в общий чат, сопровождая каждый фрагмент сообщения крайне эмоциональным стикером.

_ «Твой Богданов — просто душка))) _ — ответил Котков. —  _ Привет тебе!» _

И — никаких особенных подробностей. Но у этих акул бизнеса было бесполезно что-то выпытывать, пока они не договорятся обо всем, а Леха, похоже, стараниями хозяйки открыл для себя золотую жилу… Антону, конечно, на минуту взгрустнулось: официально вся помощь снизошла от Льва Денисовича, и никаких новых имен (хотя бы их!) услышать не удалось. Впрочем, следовало догадаться, что хозяйка не покажется перед другом Горячева, не назовет себя организатором их маленькой аферы. Окончательно убедился он в одном: та действительно была при деньгах и связях, ухватиста и в близких отношениях с руководством компании. Вот тебе и «кадровик». 

Однако Горячев был рад и наконец спокоен хоть по какому-то поводу. Он мог бы подумать, что у Nature’s Touch все еще остаются собственные нерешенные проблемы, но, очевидно, они были куда глубже, сложнее и никак не мешали оказать помощь ближнему своему. Антон изо всех сил держался, чтобы тут же не написать в сердцах Богдановой, как сильно любит их всех… Все-таки нарушение субординации. Да и его радости ждала та, которая все устроила — это, в общем, перед ней он должен был распахивать душу… Хотелось думать — что для него и из-за него.

_ «Знай: ты просто чудо и самая настоящая фея, и я торжественно объявляю тебя своей любимой женщиной =))) _ — новое сообщение «ручкам» было отправлено незамедлительно. —  _ Куда передавать дары?» _

_ «Отрадно слышать, но это взаимовыгодное общение.) Деньги любят сотрудничество, так что там получился очень приятный симбиоз.) Дары? Ох, Антон, да лучший мой подарочек — это ты…))» _

_ «Я принесу себя тебе. Не сегодня — завтра, не завтра так после… В выходные. Как дожить до выходных?» _

И верно, как? Ведь корпоративный коттедж уже на неделе манил своими потайными комнатами наперерез работе…

Тем временем наступила весна. В среду, первого марта, Антон проснулся с ощущением поразительной легкости в теле. За окном валил мокрый снег, да и ветер поднялся нешуточный, но биологические часы знали: вот оно, самое сладкое время. И мысли, и тело были наэлектризованы, а любви и страсти хотелось вдвое сильнее, чем обычно. Даже если это только потому, что Антон и так уже маялся слишком долго — просто еще пару дней назад он имел возможность отвлечься хоть на что-то…

_ «Ты должна мной восхищаться. Я снова не трахался почти месяц, а еду сейчас на работу — но не к тебе… И даже как-то уложил свое утреннее несчастье!» _ — таким было первое мартовское сообщение хозяйке. Антон и фото прикрепил: сегодня он приоделся в зауженные брюки бежевого цвета и такой же жилет поверх белоснежной рубашки, у которой, несмотря на наличие галстука (он был приспущен), кокетливо расстегнулись две верхние пуговицы.

_ «Это чтобы когда станешь за мной следить, _ — добавил он, —  _ тебе тоже было неспокойно. =))» _

Впрочем, мысли о том, насколько неспокойно может быть хозяйке, поминутно волновали и самого Антона. Спасали отрешенность метро и длинное пальто, а еще — размышления о работе, о делах, соцсети и игры в телефоне… Но как назло то тут, то там весна напоминала о себе рекламой приложения с пошлым намеком — или каким-нибудь игривым женским фото в новостной ленте. Горячев сам поражался своей стойкости, когда в очередной раз сглатывал едва разгорающееся возбуждение.

По прибытии он традиционно забежал отчитаться к Елене, однако в связи с некоторыми накладками решение дел приходилось отложить до обеда. В Nature's Touch вовсю занимались формальной частью сотрудничества с  _ « _ Бермудой _ » _ — в общем, бюрократией; с Горячевым в свою очередь условились, что до конца его контракта он должен будет внести коррективы в пиар-кампанию с учетом новых обстоятельств… Грядущая рабочая неделя, как и окончание этой, обещали стать весьма загруженными. Но Антона это волновало не особенно сильно — в такой серьезной суматохе он чувствовал себя важным и полезным. Мимоходом Горячев попытался справиться еще и о состоянии Романа; подумал, может, раз белая полоса сменила черную в одном, так и здесь появятся какие-то новости, но Елена довольно резко оборвала его тем, что все вопросы здесь уже решены и ему, Антону, беспокоиться не о чем.

«Да ну», — вздыхал про себя Горячев. Но понимал, что здесь он и впрямь больше ничего не добьется; из подслушанного разговора стало ясно, что по крайней мере Богданова, даже зная что-то, предпочтет закрыть тему. Все бы ничего, если бы она не аргументировала это тем, что лишний интерес к судьбе сисадмина и стоящим за ним людям опасен для всех. Тут уж Антону никак не могло стать спокойнее, но он и сам бил себя по рукам, стараясь оставить размышления о странной подковерной истории. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Эту мудрость он хорошо усвоил за прошедший месяц, да только сердцем принять отказывался.

Освободившись, Горячев было уже отправился вниз по лестнице — нужно было найти Лизу, чтобы развести ее на пару документов, — но наткнулся взглядом на дверь кабинета Богданова. Замешкался. Особенно Антон сейчас никуда не спешил, зато можно было бы зайти к директору — лично отблагодарить за поддержку, а заодно уточнить для себя кое-что… Ноги сами подвели его к темному проему, и после короткого стука Горячев зашел. Лев сидел за столом, а перед ним теплела внушительная да стройная стопка из документов. Богданов внимательно что-то читал, затем подписывал размашистой подписью, в которой изящества было столько же, сколько и в интерьере самой резиденции, а затем перекладывал очередной договор или заявление в менее внушительную стопку решенных вопросов. Работа только занималась, но появление Горячева Льва не просто отвлекло, он даже поднялся из-за стола, мигом отдав Антону все свое внимание. 

— Антон, — Богданов улыбнулся, жестом приглашая Горячева к столу переговоров. — Ты что-то хотел или просто так зашел?

Горячев сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ, несколько смутившись (все еще свежи в нем были впечатления от последнего разговора — как раз после происшествия с Романом). Однако волнение перед директором было щедро разбавлено радушием, так что подошел Антон решительно, протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. И оно свершилось, но Лев разорвал соприкосновение неожиданно грубо и быстро. Горячев, вновь почувствовав себя стесненным, обескураженно сунул руки в карманы. 

— Да разве могу я просто?.. — усмехнулся он. — Нет, обсудить хотел кое-что. А еще спасибо сказать вам, Лев Денисович. Понимаю, вы за своих-то горой… Но не ожидал, что вы лично внимание проявите к тому, что у Лехи… Алексея там случилось. Мы так теперь как-то… Можно сказать, корпоративно породнились все.

— Ну раз породнились, можешь и просто, — Богданов опустился обратно в кожаное кресло, вынуждая и Антона сесть. Но тот еще замешкался, будучи слишком растерянным. — Спасибо за что, Антон? За площадку, на которой я буду делать деньги? Не за что! Если у тебя есть еще такие возможности для помощи, я всегда готов. Твой Алексей очень умный молодой человек. Хочется верить, что и надежный, ибо я-то за него поручился. Сотрудничество у нас, возможно, странное, но по прогнозам выгодное для обеих сторон, — взгляд у Льва вдруг потеплел. — Я и сам когда-то был один в этой среде, полной подстав и подхалимов…

Горячев нахмурился на мгновение. Шел он с одними мыслями — но оставался вот уже во второй раз с другими. Что-то в Богданове казалось ему неправильным. Вот он был душевным, а на прямое обращение в следующую минуту все объяснял сугубо финансовой выгодой и снова становился сочувствующим… Антон ругал себя, что, быть может, он по наивности просто обманывался отдельными жестами директора, которого по-прежнему совсем не знал как человека — ни капли. Только вот даже подчиненные Льва были о нем другого мнения. А тут, убеждался Горячев, никакой не тюфяк — проницательный, расчетливый, знающий свое дело руководитель. Очевидно, как говорил еще Роман, с глупцами — вернее с дурами — методы у него были одни. Антон, хоть и чувствовал себя в плане проницательности недалеко ушедшим от сложившегося здесь коллектива, ощущал на собственной шкуре совсем другие. В поведении Льва, в его неприкосновенности и умении хвататься за какой-то невидимый нерв чувствовалось нечто профессионально восхитительное. 

— Я думаю, что это в любом случае достойно благодарности. С вашими деньгами вы могли бы  _ « _ помочь _ » _ и кому-то еще… — Антон наконец присел за стол напротив, опустив взгляд — то ли в смирении, то ли в попытке сфокусировать мыслительный процесс при помощи нейтрального древесного фона. На минуту это помогло. — И взаимовыгодное сотрудничество предложить кому-то другому. Я просто рад за друга.

— Ну а я помог тому, кто поможет мне приумножить капитал. Так что, правда, не стоит, — Богданов провел ладонью по столу, смахнув с него пылинки, но взгляд его ни разу не оторвался от лица Горячева. Он изучал, наблюдал и, похоже, думал, что выдавала прорывающаяся сквозь собранность мелкая моторика. — Это удачная наводка. Но я рад, что с твоим другом все хорошо. Хорошо же? Алексей там на меня не жаловался? А то вдруг ты как раз это хочешь обсудить, — Богданов ухмыльнулся.

— Судя по тому, что он пока ушел в дела и только смотрит, как Джоконда — он просто в восторге, Лев Денисович… — Антон улыбнулся в ответ, нервно потер ладони друг о друга, а после машинально поправил воротник. Странный контраст между личными вопросами и деловыми никак не давал ему расслабиться и выбрать русло, в котором следовало двигаться. Можно было сейчас же сбежать от неудобной беседы, прикинувшись исключительно исполнительным подчиненным — и завалить Льва вопросами насчет нового сотрудничества уже применимо к собственным обязанностям… Антон даже вытащил смартфон, открыл заметки и набрал в грудь воздуха. Но, взглянув на Льва еще раз, замолчал крепче. Горячев осознал, что, впервые оказавшись наедине с главным, как бы хорошо тот ни обращался с ним, — не может погрузиться в голую работу. Вопросов к этому человеку накопилось много. И все — из области тех, которые не стоило бы задавать.

— Самая странная улыбка в мире — это не очень хорошая характеристика, нет? — Лев откинулся на спинку кресла. Антон пожал плечами. В наэлектризовавшемся вдруг воздухе скрип, что сопроводил движения начальника, звучал особенно драматично. Богданов смотрел и смотрел, отпустив Антону немного времени, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Попутно его ясный взгляд несколько раз споткнулся о приспущенный галстук. В этот момент лицо Богданова было совершенно спокойным, а вот в глазах прочно поселилась смешинка. Он щурился. Правда, Горячев, видя это, думал уже о другом: что заходить к начальству с вольной трактовкой дресс-кода было, очевидно, немного слишком смело. И ладонь сама тянулась к шее, чтобы прикрыть то, что предназначалось совсем для других глаз.

— Ты обеспокоен чем-то? Могу предложить тебе чай? Кофе? Ты переживаешь из-за работы или из-за, быть может, ситуации с Романом? Я понимаю, что этот случай говорит о нас, как о некомфортной среде, к сожалению. Как ты мог заметить, мы заменили всю охрану и даже подали в суд на прошлую. Конечно, это влечет за собой определенные издержки, но это было необходимо.

Антон даже выдохнул с облегчением, когда Лев перехватил руль диалога и вывел их на одну из насущных и щекотливых тем. Отпустило — ладонь с хлопком рухнула на стол, а Горячев в более свободной позе развернулся к Богданову корпусом, въевшись в него полным надежды взглядом. Только бы прозорливость не оказалась очередной иллюзией, которая в следующий же миг разобьется о денежные аргументы.

— Да. Роман. Я хотел сказать, что я кинул клич среди своих на нового кандидата для вас… — Антон запнулся на миг, давая себе шанс все же забыть обо всем и поставить точку — но тщетно. И тогда он схватился за край стола и затараторил: — Но я переживаю и ничего не понимаю. Там была такая ситуация, и мы договорились — но он вышел на связь только с вами и после этого постоянно недоступен… Я пытался это себе как-то объяснить, но не может же человек постоянно не быть на связи, особенно если он в больнице? Не в реанимации же? Ему наверняка звонят родители или кто-то еще… И понятно, что я не тот, кому он обязан тоже звонить. Просто сбросил бы смс! А Елена говорит, что в этой ситуации беспокоиться больше не о чем… Но это все равно все странно, Лев Денисович…

— Я тоже считаю, что произошло что-то неправильное. Но дело в том, что даже по закону мы не имеем права искать человека, так как он выходил на связь. Я имею в виду, с помощью полиции, — Лев вздохнул, сложив руки в замок на столе. Он выглядел действительно обеспокоенным. И, вопреки опасениям Антона, говорил в том же тоне, который уже ранее звучал в диалоге с сестрой. В споре, который она оставила со своей правдой… — И он прислал нам больничный. Я солидарен с тобой, меня тоже беспокоит эта ситуация. Но есть другая очень странная деталь, которая заставляет меня волноваться еще больше.

— Какая? — тут же вцепился Горячев.

— Вообще Роман тоже работает, как и ты. Через аутсорсинг. Он работает в компании, которая оказывает такие услуги, а начальник этой фирмы, — Лев вдруг несколько неопределенно посмотрел на Антона, словно пытался прочесть уместность для Горячева того, что собирался сказать. — Начальник этой фирмы — это мужчина Романа. Уже давно, когда мы встретились, они были вместе. Узнал я это, к слову, не так давно и случайно на корпоративе. Так вот, до него я дозвониться тоже не смог. Хотя попытался. И, понимаешь, даже этот факт все еще не разбивается о теорию Елены, что трубку он просто не поднял. Но я оборвал и его личный телефон, и рабочие — никакого результата.

Антон вспомнил, что хозяйка тоже упоминала отношения Романа. Думать об этом все еще казалось Горячеву диким, но он медленно кивнул:

— И я так понимаю, что его начальник… не подходит под мой словесный портрет? Ну, того, с кем был Роман… — он вздохнул и, мелко поморщившись, хрустнул костяшками пальцев. — А что с самой фирмой?

— Не знаю, пока не пробивал. Я только выписку глянул, но они не ликвидированы, ничего такого, отчетность сдавали и оплатили все необходимые взносы в минувшие красные дни. А его имени я дословно не помню, — Лев пожал плечами. — Просто очень странно выглядит, что вдруг начали страдать люди, которые работают у меня по контракту. Я уверен, что это какая-то продуманная акция саботажа, и меня волнует, что речь идет уже не просто о деньгах или имени, а о безопасности людей. Елена, конечно, права, мы не знаем точно. В конце концов, близкий человек действительно мог просто уехать в ту же больницу, если с Романом все серьезно. Я отправил письмо с вопросами ему на почту, и на рабочую почту, но пока ответов нет. А у Елены Денисовны на этот вопрос один ответ. И я ее понимаю. В прошлом у нас уже был момент, когда компанию пытались подорвать изнутри. С тех пор-то мы и начали тщательно собирать личные дела на всех наших людей. Тогда, к слову, мы поступили по-человечески и оказались на грани разорения.

Ситуация начала становиться значительно прозрачнее. Антон тихо слушал и задумчиво гладил себя по бедру. На этот раз Лев, вероятно, не юлил и не держал в мыслях никаких двойных намерений, как успелось показаться в прошлом. Его тон был ровным, а доводы — простыми и логичными, но главное — наконец они совпадали с подозрениями Горячева. И тот верил.

— В таких условиях, наверное, трудно заключать с кем-то новые контракты, особенно если партнером выступает юридическое лицо, — пробормотал Антон, вновь найдя путеводитель по сознанию в естественном узоре на поверхности стола.

— Да. Поэтому Елена тоже права, — Лев вздохнул. — Антон, если будет что-то странное происходить, пожалуйста, скажи мне? Но только сразу мне, в обход Елены. Я знаю, такая просьба звучит странно и нелепо, но это необходимо. Не молчи, хорошо?

Горячев поднял взгляд. Что он мог ответить? Позиция Льва заключалась в том, чтобы помочь человеку, в верности которого, по его же словам, уже можно было убедиться… А если не помочь — то хотя бы удостовериться, что это действительно не требуется. Антон, вероятно, был безнадежным романтиком, а не прагматиком, но во взаимовыручку и небезразличие он верил гораздо больше, чем в деньги. И когда Богданов заговорил исключительно на языке доверия, а не расчета, свободнее и легче стало на сердце. Даже несмотря на то, что человек этот как был, так и остался как айсберг. Многое все еще скрывалось от глаз.

— На меня вы можете положиться, Лев Денисович, — Антон кивнул. И разулыбался вдруг, вернувшись мыслями немного назад. Он щурился победоносно, осознавая, что оказался прав — даже больше, чем просто относительно Романа. — Пускай это будет в качестве более весомой благодарности… Я ведь все-таки не зря сказал вам спасибо.

Лев улыбнулся, но отвечать не стал. Как и спорить. Все смотрел на Горячева.

— Хорошо. Отрадно слышать такой ответ. 

— Лев Денисович… — Антон оперся о стол прочнее, почувствовав, что в ответе директора просквозил намек, мол, «ну и замечательно, а теперь, если просьб, жалоб и предложений больше нет — до свидания». Но разрывать установленный контакт именно теперь хотелось меньше всего. Горячев твердо вознамерился взять от доверия Богданова все, что сможет. — А можно тогда еще вопрос?

— Можно, — Лев был немного напряжен. — Хочешь спросить, можно ли положиться на меня в ответ? Можно.

— Да нет, это ясно… Я хотел спросить, откуда вы узнали? Ну, про «Бермуду»… Я думал, там только вот с проверкой помогут… А в понедельник и Леха написал, что вы приехали, и потом это все в новостях…

Улыбка Льва скривилась, и он стал выглядеть внезапно раздраженным. Богданов пытался скрыть нахлынувшее настроение под доброжелательностью, но ему это удавалось с трудом. 

— Ну так моя хорошая знакомая… подсказала. Вот и весь секрет. Скинула мне контакты и ситуацию, а там уже я сам разобрался. Но я рад, что все так вышло. Тем более, там была ситуация в том, что проверкой все не ограничивалось. Информация о наркотиках уже просочилась, нам пришлось заменить статью.

Горячев передернул плечами. Выглядело все из рук вон плохо: со слов Лехи-то по наркотикам обошлось, а по факту Богданову ради этого «взаимовыгодного сотрудничества» явно пришлось попотеть по чужой просьбе. Лев в один миг стал для Антона тем самым настоящим филантропом, имидж которого не нужно выдумывать, чтобы преподнести для прессы. Благотворитель по духу сидел напротив, а Горячев глядел на него со смесью восхищения и новой благодарности. Улыбался виновато.

— Ох. Простите, я не думал, что это вас коснется… Думал, она справится своими знакомствами…

— Ну так все верно, Антон. Я ее знакомство, — успокоил Богданов. — Так что да, этот вопрос мы решили совместно. Да и мне все далось достаточно легко, так что не переживай, еще раз повторюсь. Мне просто скинули контакты, дали наводку, а там я увидел несправедливость и… и дальше ты все видел сам. У меня была знакомая в Роспотребнадзоре. Да и в прессе. Да и за тебя очень попросили, я не смог отказать, даже если бы хотел.

У Антона на душе потеплело. «Очень попросили» — это же звучало почти как ВИП-пропуск в общество крупных бизнесменов, к которому он не принадлежал и принадлежать не мог. И, конечно, Горячев не хотел ничем злоупотреблять; все, что складывалось у него с хозяйкой, и так было чем-то невероятным, волнительным, пугающим, но в то же время просто прекрасным. Чудом. И хотелось ведь спросить Льва прямо в лоб: а кто она? Горячев понимал, что Елена покрывает ее, но был ли хоть мизерный шанс, что Богданов не знает всех условий… Следовало ожидать, что нет — ведь он ведал всем. Только остановить Антона это уже не могло.

— Вы с ней, значит, тоже очень близко общаетесь? Как и Елена? — задал он, вероятно, самый бессмысленный из вопросов — но зато точно не нарушающий ничьих условий. И глупо себя чувствовал, ведь сам понимал, что смотрит сейчас на Льва с жадностью пацана, попавшего на шоколадную фабрику. Лев на него — с сожалением. 

— Нет, просто сотрудничаем. Я сдаю ей помещение резиденции по контракту. Правое крыло, она что-то там проводит вечерами. Так что я не могу назвать это близким знакомством, но хорошим сотрудничеством — определенно, да, — Лев вздохнул, будто слова давались ему тяжело. — Но ее личности я тебе не раскрою, Антон, даже если тебе сильно хочется. На это есть определенные и очень весомые причины.

Горячев вздохнул. Конечно, причины можно было найти для всего. А на пути истинного героя просто так ничего не происходило — возможно, только поэтому ответ Льва не так уж огорчал его. Однако вот тому, что Богданов сдает помещение ради «чего-то», чего не может назвать даже фиктивно, как Елена, Антон не верил. А о судьбе хозяйки и ее роли, возможно, даже в судьбе компании, он явно знал даже больше…

— Психологические тренинги. Она проводит там психологические тренинги, — подчеркнул Антон, приподняв брови. На Льва он теперь смотрел с вызовом и ноткой недоверия. — Вы же наверняка знаете… Давайте называть вещи своими именами.

Он неуверенно улыбнулся. Пожалуй, такой способ прощупать реакцию был слишком грубым в отношении начальства, но Антон надеялся, что сумеет разгадать ее — а потом, в случае чего, загладить свою наглость.

— На которые ты ходишь. Верно ли, что тебя будет быстрее спросить, что там происходит, Антон? — Лев хищно улыбнулся и заинтересованно приподнял бровь. — А то мне тоже давно и очень интересно. Там-то видеонаблюдения нет, а контракты она составляет очень грамотно. Мы только помогаем ей в обслуживании клиентов.

Горячев сжал зубы, неумолимо чувствуя, как его лицо неестественно каменеет. Смущения и стыда он показывать не мог — а потому выходила только обида и злость на то, как легко Богданов перевел стрелки.

— Это личное, — насколько смог весомо ответил Антон. — И я тоже ничего не могу сказать. По контракту. Но психотерапевт она, поверьте, хороший…

На последнем слове он вздохнул вновь и побежденно отвел взгляд. Неясно было, блефует Лев или нет; в представлении Горячева все эти начальники были одной большой мафией, где каждый знает секреты друг друга, но куда таким как Антон путь заказан. Хватало и того, что здесь к нему хорошо относились. Вероятно, на сегодня стоило перестать испытывать судьбу.

— Так или иначе, Лев Денисович, спасибо за откровенность… Если вы не против, я хотел бы только вас еще расспросить — ну, относительно планов с клубом. Все-таки ваше новое сотрудничество попадает в мое ведение тоже… Но работаю я на вас, а не на Леху. И хочу обсудить изменения в наших планах на этот месяц с вами…

— Взаимно, Антон. И конечно. Спрашивайте.

Дело близилось к обеду. Улей, угасая в желании наполнить опустевший с рассветных часов желудок, притих, и лишь из одного места в резиденции слышались веселые разговоры, шум и бурление закипающего чайника. Просторный кабинет на первом этаже был организован под кафетерий. Здесь стояли светлые столы, стулья, диванчики, черная кофемашина, похожая на робота-зайку из советского мультика, чайник и несколько сортов чая в разноцветных пакетиках. Один из столов уже заняла знакомая Антону братия женщин, начальниц среднего звена. Рядом с ними затесалась и Лиза, густо краснея от каждого нового слова гордых представительниц женсовета. Жанна разливала чай, заваренный совсем недавно. Двери в корпоративное место отдыха были открыты, а Антону не удалось бы улизнуть от цепкого взгляда Тони, даже передвигаясь по-пластунски. 

— Антон! — она замахала руками, чуть не сбросив расположившуюся рядом Жанну. — Идите к нам! Так давно вас не видели, уже соскучились! Попейте с нами чаю!

На Горячева уставились пять пар глаз, и еще одна кружка с грохотом опустилась на столешницу. Антон, обнимая изрядно потолстевшую за последний час сумку для ноутбука и документов, так и застыл на пороге. Он-то по совету Елены хотел зайти сюда, чтобы просто отдохнуть в обеденный перерыв, «пока еще тихо» — разобраться с накопившимися поручениями, сидя в удобном кресле, а заодно употребить прихваченный с собой ланч, но о покое, похоже, оставалось только мечтать. А делать вид, что Горячев не слышал приглашения, чтобы развернуться и уйти в какое-нибудь кафе, было поздно…

— Всем привет, — расплылся Антон в преувеличенной до необходимого минимума улыбке и в который раз сделал шаг вперед вопреки здравому смыслу. Сумку он в руках держал до последнего — как поднятый еще якорь. Само собой, ненадолго.

— Здравствуй, Антон, — улыбнулась Катя, растянув губы в яркой рыжей помаде. Она определила Антону стул рядом с собой, хотя за круглым столом не было никакого резона выбирать сторону. — Присаживайтесь. 

— Как вам у нас работается, Антон? — посмеивалась Тоня, пока Лиза вздыхала и засматривалась в глаза Горячеву. — Слышала, что вы чуть ли не лучший сотрудник.

Настроение у барышень сегодня было, видимо, крайне романтичное, что Горячев отметил с некоторой опаской, пока устраивался за столом. Свой стул он передвинул так, чтобы расстояние между ним и женщинами по обе стороны стало равно терпимым и безопасным.

— Да ну, кто вам это… — начал было скромничать Антон в процессе, но его, конечно, перебили: 

— Мы вас так редко видим, — масляно улыбнулась Таня, подталкивая навстречу всяческие сладости и прочие яства, которые только можно было предложить к чаю. 

— Антон, я тут недавно была на отдыхе, так привезла очень интересный чай, — хитро смотрела на него Жанна из-под квадратной оправы очков. Женщины переглянулись и разулыбались еще слаще. — И у него есть один секрет.

— Какой же? — усмехнулся Антон, переведя взгляд на заведующую косметической лабораторией. Эта должность отбивала всякое желание пробовать загадочный напиток, но Жанна явно собиралась настаивать.

— Такой вот интересный. Он повышает… М-м-м-м, мужское здоровье, понимаете? — невинно улыбнулась она. А все прочие, особенно Лиза, завороженно следили за реакцией Антона. Тот какое-то время исключительно отходил от очередного за сегодня шока, сверля Жанну взглядом человека, который проспал несколько остановок и очнулся в незнакомом районе. — Не хотите попробовать? Очень тонизирует и улучшает память, но, к сожалению, на женщин действует не так хорошо. 

— Антон, — вдруг затесалась в разговор Тоня, подперев пухлую щечку рукой и не дав Горячеву и секунды на ответ. А тем временем забухтел подоспевший кипяток в чайнике, Жанна принялась хлопотать над напитком. — Вы в нашем цветнике никого себе не нашли? А то мы уже гадаем. Вы здесь всем сердца разбиваете.

Тут уж Горячев вскипел. Первым ответом стала крайне недовольная мина, адресованная и Тоне, и всем остальным, кто попал в поле зрения.

«То есть сначала я им не выгляжу мужчиной, у которого все в порядке с этим самым здоровьем, а теперь еще и личные вопросы? Ну не охуели?!»

И все же Антон одернул себя, а одернув — задумался. Строго говоря, тот вопрос, на который он раньше ответил бы «нет» или соврал о девушке на стороне, теперь наводил на совершенно другие мысли. Ладонь машинально нашла телефон в кармане… Они с хозяйкой, конечно, не были вместе. Их скреплял контракт. Но только о ней Горячев и мог сказать: «Нашел», — хотя на самом деле он ее только непозволительно долго искал…

— Антон? Что-то вы задумались, — примирительно улыбнулась Катя. Она жевала печенье и запивала чаем, а перед самим Горячевым теплела свежая кружка бодрящего, по словам женсовета, напитка странного синеватого цвета. 

— Вы не подумайте, Антон, мы не к тому, что у вас проблемы… Просто интересно, как на мужчин действует. Если есть девушка, так это ж хорошо! Спасибо нам скажет, — складно пела Тоня, но теперь казалась менее напористой. 

— Да… Кстати, и Роман пропал куда-то. Кошмар! Проклятое место, не приживаются здесь мужики! — Таня в сердцах стукнула ладонью по столу.

Антон резко вернулся на землю, какими бы невыносимо увлекательными ни были мысли о хозяйке, чае и «спасибо». Конечно, он, с одной стороны, уже узнал кое-что о Романе у Льва — кое-что, о чем болтливые дамочки вряд ли имели хоть какое-то понятие. Но с другой стороны, они наверняка что-то подслушивали, где-то подсматривали, как-то додумывали множество вещей, которые происходили в резиденции… Горячев, кажется, впервые в жизни так отчаялся, что решил дать шанс офисной сплетне.

— Да, с Романом ситуация и впрямь странная… — Антон поскреб ногтями подбородок и покосился на Лизу. Это ведь она в последний раз указала, куда направился сисадмин. — А вы ничего от него не слышали? Давно ведь работаете вместе, наверняка кто-то с ним общался?

На этот раз Антон снова включил все свое очарование и вовлеченность. Зря, ох, зря болтуньи дразнили его — Горячев мог каждой показать свою мужскую силу и тонус, только, возможно, не в том ключе, в каком они об этом фантазировали. Но открытая улыбка так или иначе играла на губах, а глаза блестели интересом.

— Он очень закрытый человек, — пролепетала Лиза. Она была из девушек, которые легко умели строить глазки невинной овечки и применяли этот навык при каждом удобном и не очень случае. Принцип «маленьких не бьют» в данных обстоятельствах работал в полную силу. — Так что не особенно-то я могу что-то рассказать.

— Роман про свою личную жизнь никому не рассказывал. Пару раз за ним ухлестывали наши девчонки, — перехватила инициативу Катя. — Даже одна из моделей. Но он сказал ей, что нет, мол, есть семья, жена и на этом все кончилось. Как-то раз мы пытались его сосватать нашей секретутке-то, Юльке. Так нет, он и тут рогом уперся: нет и все. А девки-то красивые все! Он, такой странный, должен был с руками оторвать хоть вполовину настолько же хорошенькую.

— Ой, да он какой-то… Того, наверное. Вот ему этот ваш чай надо, а не Антону, — махнула рукой Таня, закатив глаза и фыркнув. — Он из своего этого бункера носа не кажет, все четыре года там сидит, как жопа к стулу не приросла — неясно вообще. 

Кто-то из женщин ухмыльнулся, а Лиза только потупила взгляд и сложила руки на коленях, сминая ими юбку.

— Ну, люди разные бывают, — напустил Антон мужской солидарности. — Могу понять ваши чувства, но подумайте только: как, должно быть, повезло его жене, что он верный такой… Хороший человек, значит!

Говорил, конечно — и самому от себя противно было. Знал Горячев, насколько Роман «верный». Может, и хороший человек, кто его знает, но оступиться он успел — и Антон бы еще померился, кто из них больше дерьма сделал…

— Ну да, хороший человек, — отзеркалила Антона Тоня, но приправила эмоцию издевательским смешком. — Хороший, может, и да, но когда человек настолько неохотно идет на контакт — это заставляет думать о нем не очень хорошо, понимаете?

— Хотя, говорят, вы с Романом прямо неплохо стали общаться под конец, пока он в больничку-то не загремел. Да, Антон? — В Горячева уперся заинтересованный взгляд Кати.

— Да я просто пытался наладить общение с коллективом. Сам-то нерегулярно здесь бываю… — Антон пожал плечами. К счастью, ответ на этот вопрос у него оказался заготовлен вполне честный — хотя смысла в действительности содержал больше, чем это мог воспринять кто-то, непричастный к их с сисадмином знакомству. — А он мне помог. И общие интересы нашлись… Так что, честно говоря, я даже переживаю, как он там.

— Ну как, как. Вы видели его, Антон? Палка, палка, огуречик — вот и наш Роман. Ест он плохо, спит плохо, дышит, кажется, тоже через раз, соплей перешибешь — вот и результат. Как-то раз я сготовила пирожки. Предложила ему, значит… Он из вежливости один сожрал, позеленел и все! Провел весь корпоратив в туалете, а потом домой уехал. Это ж как мужику так жрать-то, что с ним станется-то? — искренне негодовала Таня. — Одни останутся, простите, яй…

— Что бы там у него ни осталось, я тоже за Романа переживаю. В каждом доме должен быть свой домовой, — пожала плечами Жанна. Антон выдохнул — не первый раз уже именно эта женщина оставляла какой-то островок здравомыслия в коллективе. А еще она просто мастерски ставила точки.

Запах печенья и конфет в кафетерии, впрочем, был не менее навязчив, чем местные болтушки, и уж от проснувшегося нежданно голода (да еще и при упоминании пирожков!) Антон спастись не смог. Ладони его сами собой нашли остывшую до комфортной температуры чашку с чаем. Помянув презентацию напитка, Горячев замешкался.

«Ну а с другой стороны, сколько я пил всякого — еще ни от чего не вставило так, как обещали. Духи с афродизиаком — это, вон, тоже тупой маркетинг… Я ж пиарщик! И я пью просто какой-то чай», — опомнился он — и решительно сделал глоток, забыв уже обо всем. Ему просто было вкусно.

— А что там, значит?.. — в следующую минуту Горячев уже мило улыбался Жанне, указывая пальцем на свою чашку и похрустывая печеньем. Раз уж его взялись «тонизировать», следовало услышать историю до конца — веселее потом будет рассказывать хозяйке, чем его поили и как на самом деле нужно укреплять здоровье.

— Аир болотный, — улыбнулась лаборант. — Он воздействует на центральную нервную систему, тонизирует ее. Отчего очень хочется реализовать свою репродуктивную функцию. Ну, по легенде. На деле не думаю, что оно действительно так работает.

Горячев хохотнул. Ох, знала бы Жанна, насколько сильно он хотел ее реализовать без всякого там аира…

— Вкусно, Антон? — лилейно поинтересовалась Катя, а за ней встрепенулись и внимательно уставились на Горячева и все прочие.

— Вкусно, вкусно, — закивал он, прихлебывая терпкий настой щедрыми глотками. — Для любителей травяного чая… Ай, я весь пью. Кроме ромашки. Терпеть ее не могу. Наверное, не в моем характере?

Антон игрался, ловя на себе горящие взгляды. После разговора со Львом, после нового витка поисков хозяйки страшно хотелось почувствовать на себе и ее взгляд — но отчего-то теперь он был уверен на сто процентов, что в женсовете обладательницы нежных рук не было и быть не могло… Просто не чувствовал. Зато с последнего такого собрания Горячев узнал кое-какие детали о ней. И если только сверху никто не запретил товаркам упоминать некую сотрудницу, пара вопросов должна была их заинтересовать. Вот только кого не стоило упоминать, как успел понять Антон — так это Льва. Что-что, а специфическое мнение о себе Богданов составил у подчиненных такое, что его имя следовало использовать только как легкую приправу к основному блюду. Для пущего разжигания интриги.

Тут-то у Антона и созрел план. Вопрос о том, кто приглянулся ему в компании, все равно уже успели поставить; а по стечению обстоятельств из всех, кого Горячев знал здесь, больше всего причин у него было подозревать Елену… По крайней мере, в круг ее связей абсолютно полно входил Лев (и наверняка не мог ей отказывать), у нее были ключи от комнаты страсти, а их отношения стремительно переросли из нечта наэлектризованного во что-то очень даже положительно эмоциональное. В то же время Богданова избегала Горячева, да к тому же прятала под перчатками пару секретов, из которых известен был только один — грядущее замужество. Все это складывалось в занимательную картину, и Антон не отказался бы получить пару новых кусочков пазла и клей впридачу. Может, у него сегодня удачный на верные догадки день? Только сперва следовало выдать желаемое за действительное — и очертить цель…

— Я, кстати, не так давно узнал, что Елена помолвлена… — задумчиво выдал Горячев, забросив наживку. Женщины разрывались между желаниями наблюдать за Антоном и разносить сплетни.

— Что удивительно, — фыркнула Тоня, но продолжила: — Да, бегал тут за ней мужик. Года три, наверное. Мент. Она против замужества, детей не хочет, ничего не хочет, только работать хочет. Странная, что тут говорить, дамочка. Но он ее как-то таки окольцевал, хотя долго пытался. Мы уже ставки делали, мол, ничего не выйдет, заколебется и уйдет. Но мужик оказался упертый.

«Мент? Она же говорила, что это корпоративный партнер…» — для Горячева новость стала настолько неожиданной, что он поперхнулся чаем. Конечно, объяснение можно было найти всему: начиная с того, что Богданова такой партии попросту стыдилась, а потому соврала. Но первая излишне яркая реакция не осталась незамеченной женсоветом.

— А что тебе, Антон, наша Елена нравится? Серьезно? — удивилась Катя. — Или ты так, из праздного интереса спрашиваешь?

— Ну, она хороша… — Горячев вздохнул, забирая в руки телефон и задумчиво крутя его в ладонях. Легко было показывать собственные желания и чаяния — такими, какие они есть. Только одно имя он подменял. — А я и сам думал, что она одинока — ну, такая, из тех, кто мужиков за горло берет, но к себе не пускает. Но оказалось, что нет. Она очень чуткая, вы в курсе? — Антон усмехнулся, сощурившись и окинув взглядом заинтересовавшихся дамочек. Мол, а вы тут базарите! Но после задор сменился тоской и сомнениями во взгляде и позе. — Но понять ее очень сложно… 

Все переглянулись между собой. Лиза покраснела до кончиков ушей. Жанна смотрела на коллег сквозь тонированные стекла очков, а вот три главные сплетницы оказались настолько ошарашены новостью, что едва ли смогли собрать слова в адекватное предложение. 

— Н-да, — цокнула языком Таня, — удивительное дело. Ты правда о Елене говоришь? Она вообще занята, да и… Ну и старше тебя, Антон, почти на десять лет… Так-то… 

— Вы человека-то не осуждайте, — засмеялась Жанна, запивая новость чаем. — Ну нравится, и что теперь? Он же отбивать ее не собрался. Такой вот вкус у парня, нравятся суровые и воинственные. Не все же мужикам на вас падать? 

— А что это, не на нас? А что сразу не на нас? — возмутилась главбух, упирая кулачки в бока. — Просто не надо этих воинственных подкармливать здесь красавцами-то! И так их развелось слишком много! Вот раньше в женщине ценили что? Смирение, терпение, кротость, а теперь что? И раньше эти мегеры были не в почете, избегали их и высмеивали. А теперь посмотрите-ка, новые идеалы у молодежи: женщины, как мужики, а мужики как женщины! Одни карьеру строят и секса хотят, другие — слюни пускают и бабскими игрушками играются. Тьфу! 

— Время такое, Тоня, время. Почему бы и нет? Тебя же никто не заставляет, вот сиди и молчи, — с нажимом отвечала Жанна. 

— Ну я бабскими игрушками не играюсь точно… — давил смешки Антон в чае. Получил он, конечно, не совсем то, чего хотел, но распалил сплетниц знатно. Оставалось только направлять эту энергию в нужное русло. — Вы, Тонечка, не переживайте так. Я сам думал, что мне кроткие и покладистые нравятся… А потом понял, что на самом деле мне нравится драйв. Тонизирует… получше аира. С кроткими такого не будет, правда же? 

— Не знаю, Антон, — улыбнулась Жанна. Тоня же поникла, как и Таня, и больше не поднимала взгляда. — Может быть, вам лучше знать. 

— А что ж тогда вы за второй такой не побегаете? Там женщина свободная, — Катя давила ухмылку за пирожным. — Или вам только блондинки нравятся? 

— Это которая? — ожила главбух. 

— Которая тебя жирной назвала. 

— А, нет, ты что, нашему Антону такого добра не надо! — взъерепенилась Тоня, стукнув кулаком по столу. — Такого добра и за деньги не надо! 

Тут уже Горячев едва не хохотал — вот так штучка там нарисовалась на горизонте… Но ему стало всерьез любопытно: 

«Что это еще за другая такая же?..» 

Сделав глубокий глоток, Антон со звоном бросил чашку обратно на блюдце. Зелье в ней кончилось, Горячев согрелся изнутри, но вряд ли именно чай оказался причиной воодушевления. Его охватило приятное волнение, а все внутренние радары завизжали, сигнализируя о возможной близости цели. Он, конечно, уже знал, какой едкой умеет быть хозяйка… Так не она ли строила неугодных барышень? 

— А что там за дамочка такая? — Горячев еще раз обошел взглядом сплетниц. Тоня приложила ладонь ко лбу, выказывая крайнюю степень расстройства и падения собственного морального духа.

— Да есть у нас одна. Работает здесь нечасто, но характерец у дамочки отвратительный. Подружка Елены близкая, темненькая такая. Ох, неприятная же особа — кошмар просто. Так расстроила меня, не могу…

— Ну как неприятная, — усмехнулась Жанна, — неплохая женщина. Да и она тогда тебе, Тоня, не то, что ты жирная, сказала. А что для здоровья следует похудеть. Заботится она!

— Ага, заботится! Вобла такая. Что, думает, если сама такая селедка в презервативе, то всем можно носом тыкать в собственное генетическое превосходство?

— Она юрист, — пискнула Лиза, едва ли справляясь с волнением. — Я часто им документы распечатываю. Да и почту от нее приношу Елене…

Антон въелся в них взглядом. 

— А почему я ее ни разу не видел? Редко здесь бывает? Или прячется? — продолжал сыпать вопросами Горячев, потирая руки. Подруга Елены? Юрист? Первая, значит, ее хорошо знала, — а Лев с ней сотрудничал… Что еще могло сойтись? Конечно, он мог напасть на ложный след, но появление еще одного действующего лица, верилось, не могло оказаться напрасным. Тем более тогда, когда Антон кое-что знал о связях хозяйки с другими людьми, но так мало — о ее личной жизни…

— Ну так она работает в адвокатской конторе, поэтому бывает здесь редко и общается в основном удаленно. Или когда какие-то вопросы юридические у Елены появляются, насколько я понимаю, — отозвалась Катя, накручивая прядь волос на палец. — Ну, правда, приезжает всегда вечером по той же причине. У нее еще машина хорошенькая такая, серебристая. Может, видел?

Антон покачал головой. Он был типичным мотоциклистом, но не автомобилистом — больной привычки заглядываться на чужие тачки у него не было, хотя понимание в этой теме Горячев имел. Какую-то серебряную он и правда замечал в гараже, когда приезжал на байке… Но что-то здесь все равно не сходилось. Антон у хозяйки бывал вечерами и сам, но списывались они зачастую уже рано утром — и та находилась на рабочем месте. Да и сама говорила, что она ранняя пташка и почти всегда здесь… Значило ли это, что не стоит прорабатывать новую версию? Или следовало принимать за исключение? Хозяйка ведь признавалась, что о своей личности — будет врать. Кадровиком она прикинуться уже успела; вот и рабочим режимом могла пытаться под кого-то мимикрировать на словах… В то же время если она была юристом — это многое объясняло в вопросах мастерского составления договоров и знакомств в различных ведомствах. 

— А сейчас-то она здесь? — уточнил Горячев.

— Не думаю, — пожала плечами Жанна. — Я не видела ее сегодня. Да и вчера, если честно…

«Впрочем, с чего бы ей быть заметной, если она, очевидно, не из их круга…»

Антон прекратил расспросы. Для него и имевшегося оказалось слишком много, а местные наседки явно не горели желанием обсуждать в потенциально приятном для Горячева ключе других женщин. Еще какое-то время он отстраненно пил уже вторую чашку чая, слушал едкую бабью возню — и думал. Он плавал в приумноженных обрывочных образах, фактах и домыслах, пытался выстроить из них, как из кусочков мозаики, некую цельную картину. А получался все какой-то сюр…

Теперь его воображаемая хозяйка все еще была высокая и стройная, темноволосая, светлокожая — с красивыми длинными пальцами, в которых одинаково привлекательно смотрится бокал вина, персик или, черт побери, собственный Антонов член. Он тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь смахнуть мысли о сексе — но чем больше плоти обретала в его сознании любовница-невидимка, тем явственнее он ощущал, как хочет вернуться к ней.

«Интересно, а если с этим чаем правда все может выйти еще ярче?..» — навязчиво возвращалось и продолжало терзать желание. Горячев пересел удобнее, опустив сцепленные в замок руки на бедра. Ему плохело — или слишком уже хорошело, а взгляд никак не мог сфокусироваться ни на одном из лиц вокруг. Было только марево и кипящая полутьма под ресницами, очень похожая на ту, в которую он погружался всякий раз…

— О, смотрите, что нашла, — вдруг воскликнула Катя, тыча длинным ногтем в экран мобильного телефона. — «Секс с завязанными глазами позволяет одновременно присутствовать в моменте и получать максимум приятных ощущений. В первый раз с повязкой может быть непривычно, зато потом!» Девочки, а вы пробовали? Что же там такое-то потом..? — хихикала Катя, а за ней загорались интересом да воспоминаниями остальные.

И тут Антон понял, что из этого общества нужно уходить. Сейчас же.

— Мне что-то не очень хорошо, я пойду, спасибо за чай, — отбил скороговоркой Горячев и с поразительной ловкостью выскочил со своего места — а там и из кафетерия, уже совершенно ничего не замечая вокруг и не слыша того, что могли сказать ему вслед. Он и вещи свои оставил там же — не до них было. Быстрые шаги отдавались ощутимым сочным трением в паху, нарастающим с каждой блядской секундой. Дорога у Горячева была одна — в уборную.


	13. XII

#####  **_Тот же день. Преступление_ **

Оставшись наедине с собой, Антон облегченно выдохнул. В паху невыносимо ныло — и хотя плотные бежевые брюки частично скрывали последствия двухнедельного воздержания, стало ясно, что далеко с таким не уйдешь. Присев на крышку унитаза, Горячев попытался просто расслабиться, отвлечься; опустил руку под струю ледяной воды из-под крана… Но без толку. В мозг, будто гвозди, вбились россказни о чертовом чае и цитатки из женского глянца. Теперь бесполезный кусок серого вещества хотел только одного — вспомнить, насколько они правдивы.

«Ну, а если я просто сейчас сделаю небольшой перерыв… Не поможет?» — вздохнул Антон, и член, как живой, запульсировал в ответ, реагируя на малейшую мысль об удовольствии. Кто-то дернул дверь, Горячев вздрогнул.

А тут еще в кармане уведомлением завибрировал телефон, и Антон зашипел, выхватив его. Это была какая-то бесполезная реклама… но палец уже сам собой скользнул на иконку телеграма, а там и в нужный чат. На лице расцвела масляная мартовская улыбка от одного взгляда на недавние переписки. Антон не хотел обламывать себе праздник первого дня весны; даже если придется провести его с собственной ладонью.

_ «Хочу тебя, сейчас сдохну», _ — улетело емкое сообщение хозяйке. Под очередной вопросительный рывок двери Антон, закатив глаза и плюнув на все, нырнул ладонью в расстегнутую ширинку. Возбуждение текло внутри него, как самый чистый бензин, разогревая мельчайшие капилляры. Он же помнил, что в доме есть еще одна уборная? Или всего лишь предполагал?.. В любом случае решать чужие проблемы сил уже не было. Теперь бы только облегчить свою ношу за приятной перепиской.

_ «Как скоро сдохнешь?» _ — почти незамедлительно ответила хозяйка, применив серьезный деловой тон.

_ «С минуты на минуту. Когда кто-нибудь выломает дверь в туалет, в котором я собрался дрочить… =))) _ — неверным пальцем набрал Антон. Он постоянно промахивался, автозамена выдавала что-то несусветное, вынуждая отвлекаться еще сильнее, чтобы исправить… Конечно, он соврал на счет «собирался». Ладонь внизу уже верно работала, и Горячев прижался спиной к бачку, блаженно закусывая губы и шумно дыша. —  _ Скажи мне что-нибудь сладкое, я сделаю это быстро и, возможно, спасусь от позора». _

_ «Тогда давай ко мне. У меня перерыв в планах, а кое-что я могу отложить. Достаточно сладко?)) Только аккуратно, чтобы тебя особенно никто не видел. Елена тебя встретит внутри коридора, дверь будет открыта.)» _

Все, на что хватило Антона, это какой-то безумный пламенеющий стикер. Он мгновенно подскочил (о чем успел пожалеть — ноги уже стали ватными), застегнулся, привел себя в порядок, насколько мог… Пока еще не покинувший Горячева разум допустил задуматься о том, а как будет выглядеть срочное желание попасть на «сеанс психотерапии»?

«Антон и его биполярочка — пришел, дал ебу посреди рабочего дня…» — хохотал он про себя и зубоскалил, почти на автопилоте проходя через гостиную и сворачивая в знакомый коридор… На месте Антон оказался на минуту раньше Елены, тоже наверняка оторванной от рабочего процесса. Горячев как мог строил при ней на лице спокойствие и принимал непринужденную позу. Богданова смерила его несколько раздраженным взглядом, но спрашивать ничего не стала, словно ей до этого дали прямой и однозначный инструктаж — доставить. Елена выполнила; Антона развернули, плотно завязали глаза, втолкнули в зияющую пасть тайной комнаты. Дверь за спиной щелкнула зубами щеколды, а Антон тут же оказался во власти жадных ладоней, что первым делом легли на пах. Он отозвался частым жарким дыханием, сглотнул, толкнулся бедрами навстречу… Хозяйка проверяла, насколько плачевно состояние гостя. Сжала, облюбила и увлекла за собой, уверенно усадив на массажный стол. Руки обняли лицо, мол, рада видеть, соскучилась. Во всяком случае именно так хотелось читать ее жест. 

— У меня никогда не было секса на работе, ты знаешь?.. — усмехнулся Горячев, устраиваясь удобнее и разводя бедра. Вместе с очередной волной жара, прокатившейся под кожей, в полупьяном порыве боднул лбом одну из нежных рук, ластясь… По сравнению с собственной горячей головой она казалась прохладной. — Интересно, а у тебя — был? Или я один отрываю тебя от дел, когда вокруг жужжат все коллеги?

Два щелчка раздались над ухом и усмешка. Нет, не было. Антон снова вздохнул глубже, чувствуя, как возбуждение набирает глубину. А ведь хватило одного признания… Еще пару секунд хозяйка оставалась над Горячевым, жалела его, гладила. Но затем бедро Антона уже требовательно тянули то в одну сторону, то в другую, заставляя снять брюки и развернуться боком, оседлать массажный стол. На этот раз знакомый предмет мебели приобрел новую форму: Горячев чувствовал руками, как ранее горизонтальная спинка встала под углом в сорок пять градусов. Лодыжки сковали безопасные ремни с мягкими накладками на месте перетяжки. Хозяйка всегда заботилась о комфорте, но на этот раз Антон оказался расхристан. Его распирало от неконтролируемого желания, и даже уязвимая открытая поза не пугала, а только распаляла сильнее. Он подтянулся на руках, выгнулся, напрягая пресс и бицепсы — откровенно красуясь перед хозяйкой. И особенно бесстыдно покачивал тазом, показывая свое желание.

Горячева мягко заставили осесть, расположиться удобнее. Рубашку хозяйка просто расстегнула и оставила болтаться на плечах. Ладони смяли член и яйца, настраивая после суматохи на нужный да правильный лад — и Антон дернулся, засопел, охнул одобрительно… Но хозяйка уделяла больше внимания не чувствительному месту, а низу живота, пальцами очерчивая основание члена и, как специя к основной закуске, коленям.

— Ну не мучай меня… — Антона тряхнуло, и он закусил губы, силясь плотнее притереться к нежной ладони. Сексуальная пытка еще даже не разошлась — а Антон чувствовал себя болезненно налившимся, натянутым, словно пружина. Вот что значило подготовиться заранее. Головка, казалось, могла лопнуть от давления крови… А стоило пальцам лечь на ствол, пару раз сдвинуть крайнюю плоть, помассировать с минуту чувствительное окончание — нижнюю часть тела охватила дрожь. Антон не успел поймать миг, в который смог бы сдержаться — долгожданное единение, нарушающее все запреты, оглушило, и под аккомпанемент собственных стонов он кончил. Вместе с семенем будто бы вышло все тяжелое, лишнее, что в последнее время мешало целиком отдаться дикому чувству.

— Прости… — выпалил Антон немного погодя, когда согретая им ладонь уже терпеливо лежала возле едва опавшего члена. — Вот так хотел тебя…

Хозяйка издала звучный выдох, который хотелось ассоциировать с улыбкой. Потом сама она и руки пропали на мгновение, послышался шум, недолгое и уверенное копошение в чем-то. Затем она вернулась, а вместе с ней в личное пространство Горячева прорвался жужжащий звук. Антон настороженно сгруппировался в кресле, насколько ему это позволяли оковы, взволнованно повернулся лицом в ту сторону… Смутно догадывался он, что невидимая госпожа готовила. Укусил вибратор — а это оказался именно он — первым делом в сосок. Антона, как током, пронзило до позвоночника, острый импульс ушел куда-то вглубь таза… Один, второй, затем по линии живота к члену. Пальцы хозяйки пробирались ниже, по мошонке, по маленькому шву в промежности. Только подушечки нажали чуть глубже к анусу, только Горячев навострился — верхушка вибратора уткнулась в головку члена, не позволяя отвлекаться.

Механическая дрожь проникала сквозь плоть, и минуты хватило, чтобы Антон утонул в новом омуте возбуждения. Ему казалось, что хозяйка спешит — так напориста и бесцеремонна она была сегодня с ним, — но в то же время в ее бескомпромиссной хватке читались полутона, которых Антон не замечал раньше… Они вступали в резонанс, звенящий тембром электрической игрушки, с его собственным желанием получить все. Не только физическое удовольствие. Не только еще один оргазм, но и осознание того, что она тоже на грани. Сейчас, встретившись наконец после длительного разрыва, Антон понял, как на самом деле нуждался в этом. Их отношения изменились. Уровень доверия — изменился. Мечты стали другими. Горячев плавился, перемалываемый лаской — а жаждал знать, какова хозяйка на вкус. Каковы ее губы в поцелуе. Какова кожа. И как бы пахла она — так же открытая перед ним, перед его рукой, ласкающей ее между ног. Чудился сладкий ореховый оттенок, растворенный в жарком и густом аромате спелого влажного тела.

Горячева накрыло. Он пропустил внутреннее напряжение сквозь себя — и оргазм будто изменил заряд, наполнив мышцы выворачивающей наружу слабостью. Голова сама собой откинулась назад, протяжные стоны растаяли в густом воздухе — а пульсирующее нутро извергло наружу горячее предсемя. Антон раскрылся сильнее, непроизвольно вздрогнул, потерся о руку, которая трогала его там, где трогать нельзя… Ему было приятнее, чем должно было быть. Чем могло было быть — от такого. И даже кожа зудела истомой под подушечками пальцев, — между бедер, между ягодиц, а не под мягким силиконом. Порыв был — отдаться. Отблагодарить. Принять…

— Ниже… Потрогай ниже… — собственный почти беззвучный шепот был едва слышен Антону за монотонным скользким жужжанием. Он облизнул губы, проглотив слюну и очередной стон, подступивший к горлу вместе с тем, как вибратор опустился к мошонке. — Хочешь же?..

Сила звука и вибрации уменьшились ровно вполовину, следуя за щелчком переключателя. Антону позволили окунуться в ощущение всецело, ведь пальцы тут же дрогнули в движении и опустились ниже. Горячев рвано выдохнул, ощущая, как заливается краской следом за реакцией тела, легко принимающего то, что раньше невозможно было разрешить себе самому. Подушечкой хозяйка нежно массировала анус, иногда немного надавливая. Аккуратно, бережно, без насилия. В перерывах, когда переставал надоедливо верещать вибратор, Антон слышал, как надорванно дышала хозяйка, чувствовал, как дрожала навесу оглаживающая член ладонь. Последний бастион. 

Антон затих… Думать не мог. Понять себя — не мог. В голове были только две полумысли: «стыдно» и «хочу». Все больше, туже нарастала вторая, выдавливая собой первую… Горячев вдруг скованно усмехнулся. Над собой смеялся. Как далеко зашел — чтобы только что? Чтобы показать — что? Его возбуждали разговоры с хозяйкой, и мечтал он о ней, как ненормальный, и на все был готов… Вроде, не перестал быть самим собой, но потерял контроль, и оттого только сильнее вдруг испугался.

Иррациональная злость брызнула в кровь, смешалась с возбуждением. Этот коктейль за доли секунды вспенился, воспламенился в венах — и Антон, взорвавшись, всем телом ринулся вперед, скрипнув кожей о кожу, но тут же с треском опал на спину и выгнулся в пояснице. Ярость не стерла желания. Напротив, бедра стали каменными от напряжения и Горячев поддал ими вверх. Хозяйка замерла. Не могла понять жеста? Куда там…

— Ну что ты?.. — рявкнул Антон, до белизны костяшек впиваясь пальцами в подлокотники — и тут же осклабился. — Или потекла там сама, м?.. Может, местами поменяемся?

Он перешел границу и получил пощечину, что заглушила все прочие звуки в комнате. Резкую, сильную, отрезвляющую. Кровь собралась под местом удара, кожа горела огнем. Горячев захохотал, заводясь от встречной агрессии. А потом к губам приложили ладонь, заставляя замолчать. Хозяйка оставила в стороне вибратор. Она собрала рукой предсемя, а после щелкнула знакомая крышка. Смазка обильно стекла с руки в залом между ягодиц, поменьше — на член. Легко давящая ласка вернулась. Хозяйка обнимала ладонью ствол, медленно, с оттяжкой надрачивая, — и тут же Антон неожиданно ощутил проникновение. Это было слишком быстро; палец пробрался в тугое кольцо мышц как — а точнее, так и было — по маслу, ввинтился в самое нутро до основания — к коже прижались костяшки пальцев. Хозяйка замерла, позволяя Горячеву привыкнуть к ощущению. Тот напружинился, не будучи готовым к ее наглости — а тело едва не разорвалось между удовольствием и сопротивлением. Но только Антон собрался открыть рот, только ожил, как тут же ожил и палец, внимательно прощупывая мышечные стенки и слегка надавливая на них. Хозяйка искала, зная, где именно лежит клад. И ждала реакции, зная, как именно ее выбить. Правда, первая, возможно, еще не была правильной. 

— Я тебе не раз… 

Горячев задохнулся, краснея на этот раз от возмущения. Ломаными рывками он попытался свести колени, закрыться от проникающего напора, но хозяйку было уже не остановить. Да и ощущение, показавшееся сперва чужим и неверным, обернулось сложнее… Антону чудилось, что он сходит с ума. Не зная, что делать, он стиснул челюсти и сжался — но и это не прервало вторжения. 

— Блядь… — вот и все, на что его хватило, прежде чем потяжелевшая голова рухнула на кожаное изголовье, отдавшись глухим звоном в затылке. Тело изнутри внезапно обожгла такая вспышка удовольствия, что, казалось, искры из глаз посыпались. Антон только и мог, что стонать, не понимая, как единственное нажатие внутри него может отзываться сильнее, чем самая изощренная дрочка, чем самый влажный и яркий трах с молодой узкой девочкой, чем что угодно, что было до этого… Черная пелена повязки на глазах, он мог бы поклясться, стала еще чернее и гуще. Хозяйка мягко вбуравливалась в одну лишь точку, и было это, словно растянутая нота предоргазменной пытки.

Соскользнула с члена рука, погладила Антона по щеке влажная от смазки ладонь. Успокаивала? Едва ли это помогло… Вошел еще один палец, уверенности в действиях значительно прибавилось, пытка окрепла и встала на две прямые ноги: одна — массаж простаты, вторая — давление ладони на низ живота. Хозяйка ласкала Антона изнутри. И некуда Горячеву было деться, его вынуждали явственно ощутить, как подушечки пальцев то мягко описывали круги около чувствительной точки, то совсем едва надавливали, то аккуратно гладили вверх-вниз. 

Антон мелко дрожал, неровно дыша и изредка мотая головой. Он хотел бы молчать, но каждая третья секунда, тикающая в его теле безумным жарким пульсом возбуждения, точно отбивалась надрывным вздохом… Мозг превратился в бесполезный фарш, перемалываемый жерновами похоти. Остались только пустота и стон голодной плоти в умелых руках. Если бы Антон должен был описать все происходящее с ним после, то сказал бы, что его словно раздели до мяса, а предметом ласки стал оголенный нерв. И это встречное давление с двух сторон… Оно отзывалось в лишенной ласки эрекции наливающимся изнутри от корня и до самой головки томлением. Горячев качал бедрами в такт движениям пальцев, вздыхал требовательнее, благодарнее, отчаяннее. Иногда, когда ощущения внутри становились нестерпимыми — раскрывался на полную и вымученно стонал, будто пытаясь выдавить, вытолкнуть все из себя. Не выходило… Сдерживать позывы собственного организма не получалось. Управлять ощущениями — не получалось. Понять их… Антон оседал на пальцах хозяйки, повинуясь малейшему мановению ее рук, и позволял выжимать его по капле, зависнув в проклятой мертвой петле на грани оргазма. 

Через какие-то жалкие минуты и этого стало слишком много. Что-то перелило за край — и Антон затрясся, извернулся. Тело требовало отпустить, ремни, стянувшие запястья, затрещали снова — но вместо того, чтобы спастись от невыносимого давления, Горячев смог лишь выгнуться в неестественной позе. До самых кончиков пальцев его пробила судорога, центр который был где-то там — между одной ладонью хозяйки и другой. А потом мышцы окаменели намертво — без выхода. Хозяйка на этом застыла тоже. Она выжидала.

С собственных губ сорвалась тишина…

Не было слов. Антон потерялся между ощущением «страшно плохо» и «отвратительно хорошо». Маска на лице казалась сырой и горячей от непроизвольно выступивших слез, легкие горели, — и внизу все стало грязным от масла, от соков, сцеженных с переполненного кровью члена. Рука, что лежала — и в какой-то мере фиксировала — на Антоне, пришла в движение, но теперь только гладила живот, грудь, щеки. Хозяйка вышла из Горячева настолько осторожно, что он едва мог заметить. Ее масляные прикосновения пришлись на ствол члена, но были аккуратны и нежны. И все, казалось, встало на правильные рельсы; все шло так, как Горячев привык. Все, кроме хозяйкиного спокойного размеренного дыхания. Сегодня и сейчас оно было не таким. Оно было надорванным, в каждом выдохе читался нереализованный стон. Горячая, сладкая пытка разворачивалась и в невидимом теле мучительницы. Ее движения — смазанные, возбужденные. Ее действия — порывистые, жаждущие. Она гладила Антона, жалела, ласкала член, а сама — он слышал — погибала от тоски и желания. 

Сложно сказать, стало ли причиной именно то, что он смог пропустить это через себя, или то, что удовольствие потекло сквозь тело привычным руслом, но здесь-то Антон и сломался окончательно. Словно кто-то наполнил его водой до краев, до отвращения — а потом ударил в живот. Дрожь прошла по мышцам от периферии к центру удовольствия, пальцы впились в подлокотники — и из груди пролилась очередь стонов, а нутро сжалось крепко и мучительно — перед тем как наконец вытолкнуть из себя скопившееся напряжение… Мучение в интонациях Горячева сменилось чистым удовольствием, и вот вздрогнул он уже от того, что брызги жирного семени достали до груди. Хозяйка удовлетворенно выдохнула, отступив и опустив руки на Антонов живот, продолжая его просто гладить. Было в этих секундах единения что-то магическое. Напряжение мучительницы в тишине читалось еще четче.

Только опустошения не произошло. Появилось облегчение, но не настиг оглушительный оргазм. Горячев просто — излился… И, что хуже, раздраженное нутро, лишенное стимуляции, ныло, зудело от пустоты, а бедра все так же напряженно вибрировали. Но Антона не собирались бросать на полпути, и он это понял тогда, когда рука дрогнула и потянулась вновь к промежности. Распробовав реакции Горячева на вкус, хозяйка пыталась сцедить с несчастного все то удовольствие, которое вообще могла получить от его тела. 

И этого все еще было мало.

Антона повели на третий круг, а затем и на четвертый. Все тот же неспешный темп, те же глубокие толчки. То же сорванное дыхание и те же стоны… В своей влажной темноте Горячев окончательно потерял ощущение пространства и времени. Разрядки одна за одной становились более истошными и быстрыми — и на последней он почти перестал чувствовать жар истекающего семени. Хозяйка вывернула его наизнанку — и только пульсирующее давление изнутри никак не давало освободиться. Вся нервная система корчилась в истерике; очередной подъем на гору удовольствия Антон уже не мог пережить. Будто бы с каждым разом он переключал передачу, и теперь его, уже изможденного, вынуждали взбираться по склону на третьей… Ноги болели. Поясница ныла. Туже затягивался толстый узел истомы, уплотнялся тяжелый осадок, отложенный каждым спуском.

— Не могу больше… — Горячев сам не узнал свой голос — сиплый, невнятный… Слова выпадали из пересохшего рта, как куски глины. — Пожалуйста… Не могу… Пожалуйста…

Едва он это выговорил — затрясся всем телом, приподнимая таз. Очередной стон вырвался из груди раздробленным, с призвуком то ли рыдания, то ли смеха, а руки вновь непроизвольно дернулись в попытке оторваться, дотянуться до паха, смять звенящий от передержанного напряжения стояк. Но мучительная ласка чужой руки настигла его раньше. Быстрые движения вверх и вниз казались нервными. Кулак скользил по влажному члену легко и непринужденно, а хозяйка наращивала темп с каждой секундой, иногда примитивную дрочку заменяя сцеживающими движениями. И — наконец… Темнота завязанных глаз зажглась вспышками каких-то алых кругов. Горячев взвыл. Последний — настоящий и самый сильный — оргазм вышел совершенно сухим, но в ту самую секунду Антон, если бы мог мыслить, не решился бы сравнить его ни с чем другим. Хозяйка с каждым визитом отнимала у него по кусочку души — и сегодня она оторвала новый с особенной жадностью. Из самой мякоти… Пульсация, взорвавшая Горячева изнутри, не прекращалась, казалось, до тех пор, пока прикосновения не стали невыносимыми и нежная рука не остановилась сама. Всхлипнув в последний раз и отдав единственную жгучую каплю, Антон мгновенно затих. Больше не было дрожи в мускулах. Только тяжелая сонливая слабость — да неприятная стылая стянутость там, где он сам себя запачкал. Даже разум прояснился — но в голове стало совершенно пусто, будто вымели оттуда все…

Хозяйка вела себя как обычно: насухо вытерла Антона приятными салфетками, которые оставляли на коже бархатное послевкусие, развязала, укрыла пледом, уложив ноги удобнее. Затем исчезла, чтобы появиться вновь в изголовье и запустить пальцы в волосы Горячева. Она жалела, успокаивала, возможно, даже извинялась, но не уходила сразу, не спешила оставить Антона в звенящем одиночестве. Под звуки ее суеты он очнулся, но все так же молчал и не шевелился. Все нутро замерло в оцепенении — и даже под покрывалом до самой глубины пробирал неприятный холод. Всегда приятно-щекотные, успокаивающие прикосновения хозяйки сегодня не помогали Антону, казались какими-то чужими, как в первый раз. Он злился. И, пожалуй, в эту минуту был раздражен настолько, что хотел бы наказать нарушительницу своего спокойствия.

Когда хозяйка потянулась ладонью к его лицу, чтобы погладить по щеке — может, убедиться, что он спит — Горячев отвернулся, засопел… Даже шея заболела от резкого движения. Сверху послышался вздох, но позицию Антона хозяйка приняла. Приняла и отступила, оставив после себя мелкие подарки: гель для душа, мыло, крем, успокаивающую мазь. И записку: «Прости! Когда сходишь с ума, тянет на необдуманные поступки». На этот раз менее аккуратным почерком, чем Горячев уже видел. 

#####  **_1.03-4.03. Портрет_ **

Этот день для Антона прошел как в тумане. Он едва уловил, как именно и как скоро покинул коттедж Nature’s Touch, зато хорошо запомнил, что нагрубил врезавшейся в него на выходе Лизе. Отвернувшись от всего мира, добрался до города — а там и до дома. И — сразу в спортзал.

Многие вещи Горячева, бывало, раздражали, но таким озверевшим он чувствовал себя впервые за долгое время. Но из-за чего именно — сформулировать не мог. Злило все: бабушки и беременные малолетки в общественном транспорте, дети, голые мужики в раздевалке, непрерывно попадающие в поле зрения, тренер, который зачем-то постоянно тормозил процесс, партнер по спаррингу, который все боялся то ударить, то быть ударенным… Они сегодня отрабатывали болевые из разных позиций, и Антон всерьез был уверен, что под конец или сломает кому-нибудь ногу, или свернет шею. В конце концов его отправили боксировать в одиночестве, и Горячев старался так, что потом — он понял это слишком поздно — кулаки будут ныть еще несколько дней. Но держать себя в руках Антон не мог. После сегодняшнего свидания весь организм взбесился — энергия внутри накапливалась быстро, но сохранить ее не удавалось никак. Ею хотелось блевать. Разбить себя и все вокруг в мясо.

«Или это все тот же блядский тонизирующий чай?»

Так Антон и маялся до самого вечера. В течение этих безумных часов ему несколько раз писала хозяйка, его искали Леха, Алена и Влад, но Горячев не отвечал никому и не читал ничьи сообщения. Просто — отключился. А когда переступил в девять вечера порог собственной квартиры, когда переоделся и попал в комфортную и совершенно безопасную, казалось бы, обстановку, где раздражать не могло уже ничего — что-то, что собиралось внутри него, что-то, что он пытался выплеснуть, вдруг перелилось через край. Память и так всегда была едкой сукой — но хуже памяти тактильной вообще сложно было придумать. В тепле и покое Антон, как в обратной перемотке, вдруг пережил все снова: нежные пальцы в своих волосах, их же — внутри себя, их же — на себе… Бесстыжее тело хотело этого снова, и один раз сжать анус хватило, чтобы воскресить еще не остывшее, не сошедшее до конца чувство заполненности и раскаляющего давления. Антон трахал мастурбатор, стискивая подушку и рыча — и даже наедине с собой переживал одну испепеляющую влажную фантазию так, как никакую другую.

Только от последней, пожалуй, на этот день разрядки ему стало легче. Горячев лежал, разморенный и потный, в объятиях единственного смутного желания ласки и заботы. Чтобы хозяйка, какой бы она ни оказалась, была рядом, гладила его по груди и плечам или по спине, искала поцелуев… Чтобы таким же опустошительным был настоящий секс с ней. Чтобы, пресытившись безумными экспериментами, это она оказывалась снизу, ее волосы — в ладони, ее оргазм — в его оргазме… А потом и покой вместе с ней.

Антон вздохнул. Вспомнил он и то, что после того, как у него бывало нечто похожее, через несколько дней это заканчивалось.

В ладонь уже привычно лег телефон. Перекатившись на бок, Горячев укутался поплотнее и наконец вернулся в социальную среду. Непрочитанных сообщений было достаточно, но от хозяйки всего три. Это значило, что она действительно переживает. 

_ «Как ты, Антон? Прости, это вышло правда случайно. Но тебе же понравилось? И это было видно, что понравилось. Не получится отрицать…)» _

Какое-то время она ждала ответа, но через два часа усомнилась в том, в чем была уверена:

_ «Ладно, может, и нет. Зато ты был прекрасен, а мне даже поплохело. Это не моя вина, а твои расшалившиеся гормоны».  _

И еще через полчаса вдогонку:

_ «Я тебе обещала рассказать про шею. Был уговор. Хочешь?» _

_ «Хочу», _ — сразу же ответил Антон, расставляя приоритеты, и ухмыльнулся, глубже зарывшись в одеяло. Он не мог выразить это так, чтобы не выглядеть в собственных глазах глупо, но ему и правда было хорошо — и теперь все тело приятно ломило.

_ «У меня на ней шрамы. Очень много мелких, похожих на капли. Или на то, что меня разукрашивали в той технике, когда художник брызгает на холст кисточкой. Я, часто пользуясь различными средствами, долго лечила это… И теперь они выглядят как россыпь чрезмерно больших, но все же веснушек. Поэтому я редко всерьез обнажаю шею в каком бы то ни было виде. И редко загораю, чтобы не подвергать это место стрессу. Еще у меня есть родинка за ухом. Это же еще шея? Вот». _

Антон несколько раз жадно пробежался глазами по строчкам. Он пытался впитать каждый знак, и новые детали в самом деле, подобно каплям, окропили сконструированный в воображении фантом… Но на душе стало тревожно. Что же за судьба скрывалась за немым образом хозяйки?

_ «А откуда они? Шрамы…» _

_ «От кислоты.) Да это не очень приятное прошлое. Не хочу тебе рассказывать такую дурь». _

_ «Кислоты? _ — Антон поежился, но все новые и новые вопросы он задавал напрямую: —  _ Это несчастный случай, типа на производстве? Или кто-то хотел причинить тебе такой вред?.. Мне очень жаль, что что-то такое вообще случалось с тобой… Прости, если навязываюсь, _ — следовало уже новым сообщением. —  _ Но ты можешь рассказать мне все, что хочешь». _

_ «Это умышленное причинение вреда. Да ничего страшного. Это уже очень давнее прошлое.) Но, в любом случае, это меня не беспокоит так сильно. Теперь, когда я прячусь.) Я тебе рассказала про шею. Видишь? Мы договорились, я обещала — я сделала. Вот так вот». _

Антон усмехнулся, вчитавшись в сообщение. Он сочувствовал — а еще теперь знал, что одной из причин такой скрытности хозяйки, возможно, и правда является ее внешность. Но она рассказала — а значит, возможно, совсем не против была оказаться найденной.

_ «Ты поэтому думаешь, что не можешь мне понравиться?» _ — спросил Горячев, возвращаясь к одному из прошлых их разговоров.

_ «Нет. Это меньшая из проблем в моей внешности, которая может тебе не понравиться, Антон… Самая маленькая, на самом деле». _

_ «Ну уж не запугивай меня. В следующий раз расскажешь что-то о своем лице. Какая у тебя кожа. Идет? =) А там я сам решу. Потому что какая кожа у тебя на руках — я знаю уже слишком хорошо, а вот твое тело…» _

_ «Я не запугиваю. Я серьезно тебе говорю.) Не хочу, чтобы ты сильно обнадеживался, хотя, наверное, сделала уже все, что можно, неправильно. Идет, но тебе сначала придется свести меня с ума…)» _

Антон задумался на какое-то время. В сущности, странный способ, которым он свел хозяйку с ума в этот раз, Горячев теперь знал, хотя сложно было сказать, что освоил… Таким странным пока казалось все — реакция собственного тела, эмоции. Но если Антон и мог у кого-то спросить об этом, так это у нее.

_ «Это у всех так? Ну, реакция, не знаю… То, что ты сегодня сделала». _

_ «Все зависит от степени раскрепощенности, психологических блоков и чувствительности тела… Но да. У всех. Мужчин. Но ты у меня самый чувственный.) И бесконечно сексуальный… в любом своем проявлении». _

_ «Знаешь, эти слова действуют получше, чем твоя мазь… _ — ухмыльнулся Горячев и вздохнул глубже. В сущности, зная теперь, что его ждет, он не видел никакого смысла отказываться. Его маленькая слабость оставалась их секретом. А хозяйка — хозяйкой. Хотя поворчать ему все еще хотелось, потому что по-прежнему в голове роились мысли, вынуждающие краснеть от злости. —  _ И все же тебя стоит побить по рукам. Ну не без спросу ведь! А если бы я… Это же не очень гигиеничное место, а если бы казус какой? Было бы стыдно! Обоим!» _

_ «Не было бы.)) Это же секс, отстань, Антон! Казусы бывают не только в таком моменте, но вообще во всем сексе, во всех видах. Ну что ты… Да и все же хорошо вышло. А если бы нет — моя вина. Или ты думаешь, для меня то, что я могла там обнаружить, было страшной тайной?.. И я никогда не видела?» _

_ «Хочется думать, что нет! Хотя бы не так…» _ — отправил Антон, поджав губы. Даже жаль было по-своему, что в этот момент он не говорил с хозяйкой лицом к лицу. Однако успеть ответить себе он не дал, отправив вдогонку:  _ «Я просто хочу, чтобы все было идеально. Потому что мне нравится быть с тобой…» _

_ «Все каждый раз идеально, Антон. Потому что с тобой, наверное». _

_ «Тогда тебе, наверное, понравится мое следующее предложение?» _

_ «Даже не знаю! И какое же оно?» _

Горячев начал было писать, но передумал. Палец соскользнул на кнопку записи аудиосообщения. Антон вдохнул, выдохнул в динамик тихо — и произнес:

— Завтра. В любое время. Хочу еще…

«Завтра» Антон получил свою порцию ласки прямо с утра перед работой. После еще немного, но стремительно и жарко — вечером. И в пятницу у хозяйки тоже нашлось время, и в субботу, да даже несколько раз. Они встречались так, словно пытались напиться друг другом через стекло, потрогать — через стенку; секс пускай был и оставался прекрасным и ошеломительным, но казался неполноценным, как бы они оба ни старались его углубить. Да и можно ли назвать такую одностороннюю практику сексом? Настоящим, каноничным, а не его извращенной разновидностью для пресытившихся? Ощущались в свиданиях с хозяйкой недосказанность и холод, страх и попытка сбежать. И как она не понимала, что не получит всего того, что хочет получить, если не откроется?

Однако кое-что она все же показывала раз за разом. За эти дни Антон узнал, что кожа на лице у его невидимки зрелая, но чистая, светлая и ухоженная, что визуально всегда убавляло несколько лет; рост — выше среднего, а телосложение — стройное и подтянутое; любимый стиль в одежде — официально-деловой… Неоднократно Горячев пробовал выяснить, какова на вид грудь, спина, ноги — но хозяйка, поймав его волнение, сказала, что если он ищет шрамы, то больше не найдет их нигде. ( _ «Разве что в душе» _ .) А он еще меньше стал понимать, чем же тогда она ему может не понравиться…

Елена провожала Антона каждый день, но ничего не спрашивала. Смотрела на него с каким-то неясным взглядом, полным сомнения, но на этом все. Она не пыталась завести разговор, хотя каждый последующий раз все неохотнее отпускала Антона, долго и молча завязывая узел на затылке. И эти изменения в ее поведении он замечал тоже. Когда между ними повисала неловкая тишина, Горячев пристально всматривался в синие глаза, покуда мог видеть, в попытке и там найти какие-то ответы. Но тщетно. Богданова тоже как будто боялась чего-то, а на каждое осторожное «Что-то не так?» лишь качала головой. Она ведь совершенно точно знала, что Антон говорил о ней. Но своего отношения никак не выказывала.

Работа шла своим чередом, жила и дышала полной грудью компания по производству натуральной косметики, набирая жирок в виде новых связей и знакомств, проводила успешные промоакции, пользовалась всеми рекламными прелестями и позволяла себе расти. Да врастала и в Антона, медленно, но верно запуская свои корни в самое сердце, в живое нутро. Здесь его все знали: здоровалась за руку охрана; приветствовала и виляла крутым бедром секретарша; засматривалась и вздыхала Лиза; Катя рассказывала своей стайке моделей про то, каким был Горячев; Елена иногда смеялась над глупыми шутками, а потом делала вид, что смеется над самим Антоном. Нельзя было отрицать, что такое отношение коллектива делал кто-то, чья сильная длань могла уничтожить и стереть с лица компании одну ниточку судьбы за другой. Антону хотелось верить — хозяйка. Однако каждый раз, оборачиваясь или случайно отводя глаза, он натыкался на строгое выражение лица и взгляд Льва Денисовича. Горячеву начинало казаться, что он его любит на словах, но на деле — ненавидит.

А все дело было в том, что Лев требовал у Горячева отчитываться о каждом шаге да с такой скрупулезностью и периодичностью, что появились слухи. И росли, как на дрожжах, подкармливые льстивыми змеями Таней и Тоней. Последние оказались настолько изощренными добытчицами информации, что несколько раз заходили прямо во время совещания в кабинет, позиционируя свое поведение необходимостью срочно что-то спросить у прямого начальства. Тогда Горячев впервые увидел, как Лев умеет стрелять взглядом и метать молнии, как в его спокойном голосе звучат стальные нотки звенящего от напряжения внутреннего стержня, как по-начальнически падает на стол с грохотом кулак. И казалось, что Тоня с Таней падают тоже… Богданов ставил высокие задачи, требовал больших результатов, но вместе с тем вкладывал в Антона и его пиар-кампанию большие ресурсы.

И, вроде бы, Горячев наконец влился в самый обыкновенный, понятный, долгожданно насыщенный рабочий график, где все было приближено к той реальности, к которой он привык. Коллеги, сплетни, собственные мелкие шалости (и только на темной стороне — то, о чем никто не должен знать), работы по уши и деньги, о каких раньше можно было лишь мечтать… Но прежняя простая жизнь перестала быть основной целью Антона, а он и не успел заметить, когда именно. Теперь Горячев подолгу не засыпал — потому что неумолимо по ночам накатывали воспоминания, эмоции и надежды, вопросы к себе самому. Сколько уже времени он думает только об одной женщине? Может ли надеяться, что все же узнает ее? Бросит ли она его, когда закончится контракт, как предсказывал Леха? Или предложит продлить? А хватит ли сил согласиться, когда столько уже успел пережить с ней?..

В выходные, когда Антон встретился с друзьями в случайном баре, после третьего виски он и вовсе поймал себя на мысли, что с завистью оборачивается на соседние столики, где парочки даже за едой непрерывно пожирают друг друга взглядами. Ему тошно было наблюдать за тем, как они пьют из одного бокала, вручают друг другу подарки, выходят вдвоем… Раньше он ненавидел все эти телячьи нежности и романтику лишь оттого, что не верил в любовь. Но именно тогда, когда его влюбленным называли все вокруг и он сам был на грани того, чтобы признать это — стало еще хуже. Горячев лучше бы и дальше слышал даже от друзей обвинения в том, что он хам, мужлан и мизогин — лишь бы не осознавать себя тем калекой, у которого вместо нормальной пары — костыль из самых нездоровых и неочевидных, но самых страстных отношений.

Тогда Антон решил, что прежними методами и так взял все, что мог. Чтобы найти хозяйку, он должен был не просто давать ей что-то. Он должен был ее пометить.


	14. XIII

#####  **_5.03. Воскресенье. Решение_ **

Неожиданно простое решение пришло к Горячеву в воскресенье, когда Алена завербовала его на дневной шопинг одновременно носильщиком, советчиком, собеседником и извозчиком. Леха после внепланового выходного отправился на ревизию в «Бермуду», открестившись от забот собственной девушки — вот тут-то по традиции на замену и нашелся лучший друг. Такие предприятия сам Антон называл «милым обязаловом». В преддверии Восьмого марта все магазины косметики традиционно запестрели акциями, цены незаметно потяжелели (и рухнули), полки пока еще привлекали предскидочной заполненностью — естественно, нужно было ловить момент, чтобы встретить Международный женский день не только остреньким постом о борьбе за права, но и привычными и нужными как инстаграм-уточкам, так и бизнес-леди мейкап-идеями, подборками и прочим, прочим…

Алена как настоящая девушка (хоть чем-то она соответствовала стереотипам) не спеша прогуливалась между пахнущими тальком и отдушками витринами, наметанным глазом выискивала что-то нужное ей. Горячев, тоже как настоящий заменитель парня, исправно выполнял команду «к ноге». За деловым щебетанием Алены он скучающе разглядывал неизменные полки с мужским парфюмом, иногда с рассеянным мальчишеским любопытством влезал пальцем в пробник теней или пудры, а уже через полчаса послушно подставлял свои руки для свотчей помад. Полоски всех мыслимых текстур и цветов, от алого до ярко-голубого, перечеркнувшие жилы и вены на тыльных сторонах ладоней, отвлекали его и уносили куда-то в глубины подсознания, подобно калейдоскопу. В своем воображении Горячев невольно стал развлекаться тем, что, как художник, примерял эти мазки к месяцами стоящему неоконченным портрету из фантазий…

— Ален, — задумчиво и серьезно спросил Антон в какой-то момент, — а какой оттенок помады пойдет к светлой коже и на тонкие губы?

— Ой, ну разный, — задумалась Алена. — В зависимости от того, как относится к этим губам сама девушка. Обычно выбирают что-то простенькое, — она указала на оттенки пыльной розы и самые разнообразные нюдовые блески для губ. — Но если форма красивая и четкая, то, напротив, стоит подчеркнуть. К бледной коже замечательно подойдет розовый с холодным подтоном. Или винный, вот этот, — и девушка указала на уже имеющуюся полоску цвета на руке Горячева. А затем хитро улыбнулась. — А зачем тебе?

— Да так… В подарок думаю… — Антон уставился на последний — самый густой и чарующий — цвет. Его глубина и насыщенность напоминали темное марево, которое вставало перед глазами всякий раз, когда они закрывались веками и повязкой… Горячев думал, что такой обязательно подойдет хозяйке. Смелый, необычный, страстный и притом строгий, как она — он так и просился на губы настоящей доминатрикс, которой та по сути и являлась. Будь хозяйка блондинкой, как Елена, или брюнеткой, как ее подруга, которой Антон так пока и не нашел — вместе с черными стрелками смотрелось бы одинаково хорошо. — Хорошо ведь? — уточнил он у Алены уже вслух насчет брюнеток, блондинок и стрелок.

— Хорошо, — хихикала Алена, пряча эмоцию в кулак. А потом серьезно дополнила свой ответ: — Я бы очень оценила. Может быть, что-нибудь еще возьмешь? Или пока хватит?

— Да. Раз стрелки, значит, нужна подводка? И тушь. Пускай все будет вместе…

Алена, сразу захлопотав еще сильнее, за руку провела Антона по всему магазину, составив свой личный топ подводок и тушей с подробным описанием каждой. Ему это, конечно, не очень помогло в выборе — он просто взял что-то. Профессиональному женскому вкусу вполне соответствовал каждый из вариантов.

А потом Горячев вдруг зацепился взглядом за отдельный стенд с духами — сразу видно, элитными, исключительно из натуральных компонентов, с высокой концентрацией аромата… Его внимание забрал строгий флакон, наполненный жидкостью коньячного цвета.

— Это авторские духи, — тут же материализовалась рядом консультант, почуявшая заинтересованного в дорогой покупке клиента. — Восточный аромат, очень необычный… Вы для себя или для девушки?

— Для себя или… В смысле? — не сразу нашелся Антон.

— Аромат-унисекс. Табак, мускус, амбра, цветочные ноты… По-разному раскроются, но подойдут всем, если любите подобное… Попробуйте, праздник же скоро! Сейчас большая скидка — всего девять тысяч вместо тринадцати…

У Горячева голова закружилась от пряной сладости, которой в один миг наполнились его легкие, когда сбрызнутый блоттер оказался у него прямо под носом. Закашлявшись, Антон отобрал у консультанта тестер и попробовал еще раз сам, когда аромат немного выветрился. А потом уже его очередь была забирать Аленину руку, чтобы послушать запах на коже…

Тяжелый, сладкий и дурманящий — такой он был. Немного пикантный, но с прохладной растительной тенью, которая проступила спустя пару минут. В сознании этот парфюм звучал в унисон с ореховым ароматом и запахами масел, в которых топила Горячева хозяйка. И даже легкое возбуждение охватило тело — так легко Антон погрузился в воспоминания под эти ноты… Консультант тем временем подначивала:

— Ну что? Решайтесь!

Стоимость, конечно, для спонтанной траты была безумная. Антона так и влекло взять этот флакон, но он сомневался: а если не понравится? Или если хозяйка поймет неверно настолько дорогой подарок?

— Я подумаю пока, — пробормотал Антон и отошел, все еще взбудораженный желаниями и сомнениями, а после беспомощно посмотрел на Алену. Сейчас Горячеву снова хотелось, чтобы его осудили за одни намерения.

— Думаю, стоит повременить, — примирительно улыбнулась Алена. — Попробуй сначала помаду. Подойдет — это будет твой следующий удар! — она сжала руку в кулак и изобразила, словно бьет под дых. — И точно в самое сердце, я отвечаю. После такого — любой бастион падет.

Антон одарил Алену долгим оценивающим взглядом. Странно, но с самого начала только она отчего-то не выказывала никаких страхов или подозрений относительно того, во что влез Антон. У него-то порой тяжело было на душе от раздумий и метаний, зато подруга поражала легкостью, с которой верила во что-то немыслимое, что он делал и хотел делать.

— Тебя правда не смущает, что я пытаюсь за ней ухаживать? С учетом того, с чего мы начали? — в лоб спросил Горячев, когда они вышли с покупками и отправились на стоянку.

— Нет. Я думаю, там просто находится глубоко несчастный человек. По моему мнению, ты только не обижайся, ты тоже по-своему несчастный. Мне очень приятно видеть, что кто-то тебя так зацепил за живое и ты начал преображаться. Приятно тебя видеть таким вот… Таким увлеченным, жаждущим, мечтательным… И это с закрытыми глазами, только одними руками и перепиской! А представь, что будет, если она откроется? 

— Когда, — поправил Антон. Он не желал думать о «если» больше — ведь «если» да, значит, рядом стоит и «если нет»… — Когда она мне откроется. Или я сам ее разыщу. Ну, у меня уже есть догадки… Правда, если одна из них верна, то она помолвлена, — Горячев тяжело вздохнул. Алена толкнула его в плечо кулаком. 

— Когда, — смеялась она. — Жених не стенка, подвинется. Если у нее полный порядок в том, что есть, то женщина никогда не будет искать что-то на стороне. Коварство! Тем более, если она большая шишка, может, это брак по расчету? Просто выгодно?

— Она замдиректора, а он мент, — кисло ответил Антон. — Либо мент в высоком звании, либо… Ох, блядь, не знаю! Ладно, не женаты же пока. Уведу! Но если у него есть связи в ГИБДД, то мне надо кататься поосторожнее, пока я с ней кручу…

Он хохотнул, и смех гулким эхом отразился от высоких бетонных потолков и колонн подземной парковки. Алена ухмылялась и кивала. 

— Ну все равно, может, ей так выгодно. Может, повышает так свой статус или еще что… Эти законы бизнеса такие странные, что я и в это могу поверить. Так что дерзай, Антон! Только Лехе не рассказывай подробностей, он сложно переваривает. А Влад, по-моему, вообще ревнует.

— Ну правильно, ревнует, — ухмылялся Горячев. — Кровать-то у меня дома только одна, и втроем на ней будет тесновато…

Первый свой подарок Антон принес тем же вечером. В воскресенье дом выглядел еще более пустынным, чем даже в субботу, особенно в конце дня — невольно вспомнился самый первый раз, когда Горячева с совершенно незнакомого порога встречала едва знакомая Елена. Тогда и представить было сложно, что коттедж принадлежит компании, а не является частной собственностью, что кто-то приезжает сюда на работу, а кто-то — делает свой первый шаг за дверь затем, чтобы отдохнуть, сбежать от реальности… Сейчас же Антон просто смирился с правдой, что и резиденция, и сам он здесь живут на две жизни, в одной из которых некая женщина вот уже пятый день кряду трахает его пальцами. И ведь уже почти перестало быть стыдно за то, что это настолько приятно.

Горячев встретил привычно провожавшую его Богданову многозначительной улыбкой, которая всегда просилась на лицо, едва он что-то задумывал. А все дело было в маленьком подарочном пакете глубокого бордового цвета с черными лентами, подобранном специально к содержимому.

— Я так и не отблагодарил за одно дело… Передашь после ей? — Антон, сложив руки за спиной, кивнул в сторону коридора, в конце которого его уже ждали. Елена приняла пакет осторожно, но одарила Антона таким взглядом, словно не понимала, о чем он говорит.

— Передам, — кивнула Богданова. Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то спросить, но не решилась и плотно сомкнула губы в негодовании. — Хорошего вечера. 

Он и правда оказался хорошим.

После нежной и прочувствованной прелюдии Антон, как всегда, был сам не свой. В последнее время — и просто сумасшедший. В жадном порыве узнавать все больше он решался на вещи, о которых если и имел представление раньше, то точно не думал, что когда-нибудь опробует на себе во всей полноте. Тем более — что станет просить сам… Но случайные кадры из порно, найденного под тоннами низкопробных любительских роликов, силой его собственных желания, решимости и вдохновения оживали в теле. И вот бархатная, но властная ладонь хлестко била по лицу и грубо терзала в паху. Вот всякая ласка прекращалась в обмен на долгие, испытывающие границы терпения поглаживания сосков и коленей. Вот любимые жестокие руки вынуждали Антона сдерживать разрядку двадцать, тридцать минут. А вот они вместе переходили на спринт, потому что массаж простаты уже соединялся с введением бужа, и тело, почти пронзенное насквозь в самой чувствительной точке, корчилось на острие немыслимого, мазохистского удовольствия…

— Хочу тебя… — шептал Горячев, когда уже все кончалось. Кончались и силы, но он хотел сказать лишь о том, что хотел быть с хозяйкой всецело. Он позволял массаж, давал гладить себя по голове, но особенно много в конце этой безумной недели ластился к внимательным рукам лицом. — Взять тебя… Поцеловать тебя… А ты?..

Хозяйка вздыхала и успокаивала, но оставалась абсолютно немой к мольбам. Только топила Антона в нежности, словно искренне желая, чтобы он захлебнулся и больше не разговаривал, ничего не спрашивал и не ставил невыполнимых задач. Но Горячев не был тем, кто понимал с полуслова, когда нацеливался на некий уже заранее определенный результат. И как бы ни упрямилась его невидимка, он был упрямее.

— Ну поцелуй… — уже не спрашивал, а уговаривал Антон. — Это ведь будет приятно. Я же не узнаю тебя от одного поцелуя…

Хозяйка сердилась, и это читалась в сбившемся дыхании и ломаной линии ласки. Два щелчка пальцев прозвучали настолько категорично жестко, словно их упрямо вбивали молотком в бетонную стену. Антон сжимал губы от обиды, сопел зло — но через мгновение уже снова манил, обещал, едва ли не угрожал:

— Я все равно тебя найду. И тогда ты уже не сбежишь. Буду целовать и брать тебя, пока не упаду ничком… Даже если мне придется украсть тебя у кого-то.

Хозяйка лишь вздыхала. Но усмешка звучала тоже, только после, когда вкус шутливой угрозы остывал, и она, похоже, переставала казаться настолько правдивой. Снова два щелчка, но на этот раз мягкие; хозяйка пыталась уговорить Антона. Мол, нет, не надо, не найдешь и не нужно тебе этого. Гладила по лбу и щекам, умоляла бросить затею, успокоить свой пыл. Но оставалась рядом до последнего — и для Горячева только это имело значение. Всякий раз, когда нежные пальцы оказывались вблизи его губ, он ловил их, легко прихватывал зубами и целовал.

#####  **_Вызов_ **

Вечер окутал помещение зала прохладным голубым свечением уличных фонарей. Силуэты мебели беззвучно прятались в тенях, превращаясь в нелепые картины. Один островок тепла — кресло и журнальный столик с лампой на нем. Лампой и бордовым подарочным пакетом с черными лентами. Руки тянулись к нему несколько раз, но в каждый из них просто падали на колени, не в силах принять подарок. Потом еще раз и еще; наконец пальцы достигли пакета, нервным движением раскрыв его. На стол легла косметичка, которая тут же оказалась выпотрошена: помада, подводка и тушь. Усмешка. Руки потянулись за помадой, открыв симпатичный элегантный футляр и, не чиркнув по коже, а только принюхавшись, отложили в сторону. Пакет пришлось перевернуть и потрясти, чтобы обнаружить там еще кое-что. Записку. Небольшой листок, который дрожащие пальцы уже успели смять по неосторожности да от волнения. 

«Ты много мне подарила, давно настала моя очередь, — было старательно выведено на нем мелким витиеватым почерком. — Я знаю, что ты, наверное, не покажешься в ней на работе, ведь я стану искать. Но я бы хотел, чтобы, нанося на себя ее, ты представляла, как я прикасаюсь к тебе».

Хозяйка горестно вздохнула и аккуратно сложила обратно все косметические средства. Себе руки оставили только одно — записку, что была крепко прижата ладонью к сердцу на одно мгновение, а после упрятана глубоко в небольшую коробку. Отодвинув в сторону и ее, и подарочный пакет, кулак с силой и треском приземлился на журнальный столик. Испуганно моргнул свет, охнул стол. Руки схватили дорогой смартфон со сбитым уголком защитного стекла с пола. Мелькнули заставка, черные обои рабочего стола, и наконец подушечка пальца вбилась в значок телеграма. 

_ «Так что, Антон, хочешь, дам тебе подсказку? _ — обнимали телефон руки. —  _ Но ради нее придется постараться». _

_ «Привет. =) _ — вскоре пришел ответ от Горячева. —  _ Неожиданно ты! Дерзкая сегодня. Понравился подарок? _

_ Я сейчас уже готов на все ради подсказки. =)» _

_ «Очень.)) Не стоило, мне неловко. Но очень приятно. Но очень неловко..)) А подсказка простая. Через пару недель у нас будет сложный день в компании. Туда приедут очень многие, кто задействован в процессе реализации одной интересной вещи. Там буду и я… И ты. Я могу тебе подсказать, где я нахожусь. Но не просто так.) У меня есть вибратор на пульте. Знаешь, такой, для удаленных игр? Так вот, он будет вибрировать тогда, когда ты будешь рядом со мной. Жестоко, но подсказка тебе будет дана только так. Угадай, где он должен находиться?» _

На долгие минуты Антон замолчал. Его немой онлайн выдавал шок и, наверное, стыд, и страх — но все же через какое-то время Горячев начал отвечать. Он писал и стирал. Писал — и снова стирал. И не появилось в новых сообщениях ни «да», ни «нет».

_ «Каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я уже ко всему привык, ты напоминаешь мне, что ты просто конченая», _ — вынес он вердикт.

_ «Выбор за тобой в любом случае.) Нет так нет. Да так да. Это предложение, а не ультиматум. Это как игра в горячо-холодно, там просто несколько режимов, так что… Думай». _

_ «Если за это время не случится ничего из ряда вон выходящего, то… Да. Хорошо. Пускай будет так». _

#####  **_6.03. Понедельник. Приглашения_ **

Леха Котков был не из тех людей, кто стал бы звонить в семь утра понедельника — да и вспомните хоть кого-то, кто вообще пребывал в сознании после второй подряд рабочей ночи. И все же в этот раз он ухитрился опередить Горячевский третий будильник, призванный наконец воскресить его. Антон бросил смартфон себе сверху на ухо, хрипло мыкнув вместо ответа. На волне прошлых невзгод он уже был готов принять новый срочный вызов.

— Горячев! Проснись и пой! — Котков звучал непривычно перевозбужденным. В его голосе, однако, заранее угадывались крайне радостные интонации, что Горячева в равной степени и смягчало, и злило: разделить чужое счастье всегда приятно, но хорошие новости, в отличие от форс-мажоров, обычно терпели до более комфортного времени суток.

— Проснулся. Пою, — сипло отрапортовал Антон. — Что стряслось?

— Все очень круто, Антоша! Поэтому десятого марта ты отменяешь все планы на вечер — и как штык в «Бермуде». Это пятница. Праздники, выходные, поздравляем Аленку — и клуб заодно! А еще говорим тебе «спасибо». Будешь гулять за мой счет! 

— Погоди…

Антон едва вник в бойкий инструктаж, но Леха от него уже отмахнулся, мол, «ну ладно, давай вставай, время, место и дресс-код я тебе напишу потом!» Правда, не прошло и пяти минут, как в общем с Аленой и Владом чате появилось новое сообщение от него:

_ «И не вздумай разменивать нас к празднику на свою богатую и юридически подкованную дамочку! Усек?» _

Ответ был дан максимально информативный: в виде стикера, изображающего вялый, сонный мультяшный член.

В резиденции  Nature's Touch в первый день недели было внезапно шумно. Словно весенние деньки разбудили всех пчел косметической компании, а они приволокли с собой еще пару знакомых и теперь все разом обсуждали важные деловые вопросы. Наверное, весеннее солнце согрело сердца самых заядлых лентяев к любимой работе, ибо столько людей Горячев не видел даже в самые потоковые дни. Все куда-то бежали, о чем-то говорили, смеялись, шутили, подписывали бумаги, ругались, размахивали руками. В таком гомоне сложно было сориентироваться сразу, но знакомое лицо секретарши и извечная сладкая улыбка, внезапно возникшие рядом, помогли Антону прийти в чувство. 

— Доброе утро, Антон, — она подмигнула Горячеву, крепче обняв стопку бумаг, что были у нее в руках. — Вас вызывает Богданов к себе в кабинет. Зайдите перед всеми делами, он очень просил.

Антон удивленно выгнул брови. Ситуации, когда начальство вызывает к себе без заведомо известной причины, вообще не могли ассоциироваться ни с чем хорошим; а имея неочевидный опыт общения с руководством в прошлом месяце, первой на ум приходила ситуация с Романом… Для бед не нужно особого случая, и Горячев не удивился бы, если бы узнал какие-то новости о пропавшем сисадмине.

Однако повод оказался прозаичным до невозможности.

— Доброе утро, Антон, — кивнул Богданов при встрече, отрапортовав стандартную фразу-приветствие. Они буднично пожали руки, Горячеву предложили присесть, а затем Лев продолжил: — Хочу пригласить тебя на наш масштабный праздник десятого марта в честь дня работающих женщин. У нас таких много. Тебе следует присутствовать обязательно, почти в принудительном порядке.

— Звучит как то, что ваши работающие женщины вас угрозами заставили привести меня любой ценой… — тут же нашелся Антон, криво усмехнувшись.

— Почти что. Ты мне нужен, чтобы повысить посещаемость праздника. И здесь я не виноват Антон, прости, женщины любят таких как ты. А я люблю, когда на мои корпоративы приходит весь коллектив. 

Горячев усмехнулся снова, испытующе посмотрев на Богданова. Тот рассуждал столь сухими прагматичными категориями — и с точки зрения маркетинга и пресловутого пиара его можно было понять… Но Антон испытывал странную тоску, слыша подобные слова от руководителя, который в самом начале купил его восхищение дипломатичностью и сердечностью. За последние недели Богданов изменился — так, что Горячев вполне окрестил бы его черствым и грубым. Хотя и по-прежнему щедрым. Но даже это не спасло от того, что рядом со Львом, под его пристальным взглядом Антону становилось не по себе. 

— Простите, Лев Денисович, — он качнул головой. — У меня планы. Я, к сожалению, пообещал уже это время другим людям. Это семейное, не могу отказаться.

Горячев отказывался твердо, а у самого в голове сквозило: на корпоративе в честь Восьмого марта среди многих женщин наверняка окажется и та, которую он хотел наконец увидеть…

Хотел — но оспаривал собственные надежды: «Все равно она даже не подойдет и не раскроет себя».

— Хм, как жаль, — Богданов кивнул. — Но дела семейные безотлагательны. А я уже воспринимаю вас как родного, Антон. В корпоративном смысле… Так что, все у вас в порядке, надеюсь? Будете отдыхать? Если так, куда поедете?

— Да, все хорошо… А поеду — куда позовут. Ну в любом случае не дальше города. — Антон улыбался и смеялся, а сам смотрел на Богданова — и понять не мог. Был это дежурный вежливый интерес? Или Льву зачем-то нужно было знать, где Горячев проводит свободное время? А потому и переспросил, не удержавшись и настороженно вытянувшись на стуле: — А что?

— Да просто интересно, — улыбнулся Лев. — Может, встретимся где. Вот и спрашиваю. В любом случае, если что, мы тебе рады даже с опозданием.

Антон выдохнул. Конечно, могли они встретиться… Что-что, а сфера отдыха успешного бизнеса точно не лежала вблизи мажорских подворотен, где развлекалась питерская молодежь. И по квартирам его и его друзей самые лучшие люди города не ездили. Только такие, как сам Антон — какие придется.

— Спасибо. За приглашение. Если меня выгонят за плохое поведение — тогда точно к вам… — отшутился Горячев и встал из-за стола. Снова внимательно вгляделся в лицо Богданова. — Больше ничего для меня нет, Лев Денисович? Могу я идти?

— Можешь идти. Всего доброго!


	15. XIV

#####  **_10.03. Пятница. Первая ошибка_ **

До пятницы неделя пролетела почти незаметно — как пейзаж за окном разогнавшегося скорого поезда. Работа, дом, работа, поездка с Владом за подарком Алене в выходную среду, работа, дом… Даже с хозяйкой общение не выходило продуктивным из-за больших нагрузок. На свидания не хватало времени.

Восьмого марта Антон ее, конечно, поздравил, хоть пока и только на словах. Обласкал как мог свою «сильную, независимую, деловую и совершенно недоступную обладательницу самых волшебных рук», — а вместо открытки прислал селфи нижней части своего тела, на котором пикантное место было прикрыто букетом алых роз.

_ «Ого. Ого… Ого! _ — незамедлительно отреагировала хозяйка. —  _ Антон, а можно подарок мне без роз доставить?)) Жалко, что ты не идешь на корпоратив! Я бы на тебя хоть посмотрела.)» _

И Горячев до победного вздыхал, готовый бросить все, согласиться на чертов праздник — лишь бы к ней… Но даже неуемное рвение разбивалось о горькое напоминание: это она на него посмотрит, но не взаимно. Могла ли хозяйка готовить Антону сюрприз по случаю праздника? Тоже вряд ли — ведь только в будущем обещала, и то лишь подсказку…

В любом случае Антона ждали люди, в которых можно было верить или не верить — вне зависимости от этого они просто были. Близкие, надежные, понятные. Снова испытывать их хорошее отношение Горячев не хотел, да и что могло быть лучше, чем отпраздновать сразу несколько событий, отдохнуть, развеяться в старой доброй «Бермуде», которая всегда сама подсказывала, что тебе нужно.

«Треугольник» встретил Горячева цветочными композициями из искусственных белых орхидей, что интересно перекликались со строгими геометрическими формами и гротескным темным цветом стен. На входе мелькали пестрыми нарядами девушки, окрашиваемые неоновыми бликами в самые яркие оттенки, и в этот момент белые бутоны вспыхивали особенным светом. Почти горели в синем пламени. Глубже в помещение — и того больше; к женскому дню цветы распустились повсюду в одном из самых модных клубов культурной столицы. И над танцполом на потолке, и над барной стойкой, да и сама она словно расцвела, а из мертвого дерева полезло совершенно живое доказательство наступившей весны. Еще одно отличие от обычных куражных вечеров в «Бермуде» — запах. Антон чувствовал, что везде и всюду веяло не привычными потом, сладким алкоголем и какофонией женских духов и мужского парфюма, а ванилью и необъяснимой свежестью. От такого аромата вечер казался томным, туманным (чему причина нашлась в паровых генераторах по углам помещения), воздушным и абсолютно нежным, но исправно из колонок в барабанные перепонки долбились басы клубной музыки, танцевала да отрывалась культурная молодежь, потрясывая волосами и телами, вздрагивал под ногами пол.

Честная компания в этот раз расположилась за одним из обособленных столов на балконе в общем зале — оба ВИПа на сегодня были заказаны. Антон с Владом торжественно вручили Алене подарок: огромное глянцевое фотоиздание по мейкап-арту и плюшевого медведя, предполагаемо изображающего питерского гопника. Обнялись, расцеловались, устроились, принесли первые напитки…

— Леха, это вообще что? — спросил Антон, ухмыляясь и обводя взглядом вспыхивающий треугольниками и цветами зал. — Мне кажется, я сейчас сам орхидеями пропахну…

— Еще скажи, что это не круто. Знаешь, сколько это все стоило? Вот и я себе только смутно представляю, — хохотнул Котков, как и всегда, элегантно одетый в соответствии с нынешней темой: в черную рубашку и брюки и мятного цвета пиджак. — Женский день, Антоша! Ну извини, у меня такое заведение… Сегодня даже нам для разнообразия и благоухать не грех.

— Это от этих, что ли? От моих?

— Да, коллаборация… — Леха важно да вальяжно расплылся в кресле. От его довольного вида даже искать поводов для критики не хотелось. — Я же сказал, благодарить буду тебя, Горячев. Так что сиди и радуйся! Да и смотри, сколько девочек-то вокруг!

Антон усмехнулся, но ничего не ответил. Взгляд мазнул по танцевальному буйству, побродил по изгибам тел, но ни на ком так и не остановился, кроме хитрой то ли вазы, то ли обманки, в которую эта ваза вставлялась — в форме руки, держащей живые цветы. Может, всему виной был холодок, развеянный кондиционерами сквозь пар, может, что-то еще, но Горячев не находил в себе желания сейчас же, после стакана, броситься в тугой водоворот людей. А потому, зеркаля Лехину позу, он лишь поглубже откинулся на спинку дивана, впитывая растворенные в воздухе ароматы и всем своим видом показывая, что нынче он с девочками не общается.

— Собственно, сегодня… — начал было с еще более важным видом Котков — но его неожиданно перебил электронный гудок очередного трека. А дальше весь эфир собой занял Влад (отлично гармонирующий с интерьером в своем свитшоте с неоновыми бамбуковыми зарослями), который запутался в лентах, что валялись на полу, и чуть было не опрокинулся прямо на танцполе. Девушки вокруг него засмеялись, но Вовина это нисколько не смутило, и, бодро перешагнув препятствие, споткнувшись еще раз, оперевшись о стол и смачно ругнувшись самыми последними словами (так, что даже музыка притихла), он победоносно упал на сидение. 

— Я попробовал на зуб орхидеи, — важно сообщил Влад. — Под потолком. Оказывается, они ничем не отличаются от тех, что внизу. И это не они пахнут! А что тогда? Леха, меня охранники погнали. Скажи им, что я свой!

Котков сперва посмотрел на Вовина с укоризной, но его хозяйская мина не выдержала рвущегося наружу хохота. А там уже рассмеялись все остальные, совершенно забыв, о чем был разговор…

— Так и быть, придешь ко мне в гости — я тебе в салат настоящих орхидей нарублю. Будешь плевать, но зато с любовью, — пообещал Горячев, помогая другу перелезть через себя на дальний край дивана. Вовин удовлетворенно забился в подушки минутой позднее.

— Да нет, это не об этом! Зачем мне твой салат, сам его жри. Я о том, что они не пахнут, но пахнет так, словно все цветы разом зацвели.

— Так это ароматизаторы… Очень качественные, — Антон вдохнул полной грудью, почувствовав, как от этого запаха почти кружится голова. — Что неудивительно. Так и вижу в описании: «на основе натуральных экстрактов и эфирных масел».

— В общем, Влад, — подключился Леха, — будешь к концу вечера как после сеанса ароматерапии. Ну-ка, Антон, а какой эффект оказывают орхидеи? Поделись-ка опытом?..

— Предполагаю, что как и любое эфирное масло, — лечат дыхательные пути, успокаивают и вообще всячески благотворно влияют…

— Ага, — засмеялась Алена, вдруг оторвавшаяся от смартфона. — Успокаивают. Скорее будоражат! Это легкий афродизиак, прикрытый милой ванилью… Интересно, кто это придумал? Комбинация на уровне шпионских игр.

— Или золотой стандарт для ночного клуба? — Горячев развел руками, но, впрочем, его попытка свести все к норме вызвала только хитрые ухмылки.

— Так-то оно, может, и так, Антоша, — чуть не мурлыкал Котков, поправляя полы мятного пиджака. — Может, тогда оценишь действие? А, главное, дашь оценить его мне? Ничего там пока не будоражит?

На слове «там» Леха снова призывно кивнул в сторону танцпола, но Горячев даже не обернулся и сердито скрестил руки на груди, угрожающе нахмурившись. Он пока не вскипал, нет. Но предложения с кем-то познакомиться сегодня ложились на его не по-праздничному меланхоличный настрой так, словно это были попытки совместить два неподходящих кусочка пазла. Неровно, некрасиво и вообще ни к чему. 

— А зря, Антон, не смотришь, там и девушки отплясывают красиво, — смеялась Алена. — И ребята… Тогда, может, лучше не поворачивайся, — удивленно дополнила она, уперевшись взглядом в эротично виляющего бедрами под медленную музыку парня. Его вкусы были определены сразу по пламенному взгляду в сторону молодых мужчин, еще немного — по радужной футболке, и очень сильно — по надписи на ней, призывающей любить геев нежно. На него-то, правда, из чувства протеста и повернулся Горячев — а через секунду уже округлил глаза, замерев в шокированным оцепенении. О том, кто может прийти в клуб к Лехе, он, конечно же, помнил; но одно дело просто держать это в голове, а другое — видеть совсем близко… При желании Антон смог бы даже дотянуться до этого агитатора, едва перевесившись через перила, которые отделяли танцпол от посадочной зоны.

— А спорим, — вдруг заорал Вовин, — что ты не затанцуешь парня, Горячев? 

— Влад, — сурово останавливала Алена, понизив голос.

Антон аж вздрогнул — и почти на сто восемьдесят градусов развернулся к Вовину, который нависал за спиной, как хитрый демон. А в голове рядом с растерянностью и возмущением заискрил вызов… Горячев набычился:

— В смысле?

— Ну в прямом, — усиленно скрывал смех лучший друг. — Ты только с девушками можешь, а с пацанами нет? Что это ты, не для всех привлекателен и хорош? Спорим, не затанцуешь? На… На-а-а-а-а… На мой домашний кинотеатр! — Вовин резко выбросил руку для того, чтобы закрепить спор.

— Вы все об этом пожалеете. Леш, скажи им! — сетовала Алена и требовала справедливого суда от Коткова, дергая того за рукав и подталкивая в плечо. Но Леха, явно заинтересовавшись чужим пари, уже жадно наблюдал за развитием событий. А Вовин уперто тряс рукой и с вызовом глядел на Антона.

— О ' кей, — выпалил тот раньше, чем успел все обдумать. Увы, он был азартным человеком — и, как много раз уже всем доказал, по-прежнему не умел останавливаться… А потому уже заранее победоносно ухмылялся, запугивал — в общем всячески деморализовывал соперника. — Как раз хотел поменять экран! Пакуй технику в коробки, Вовин. Но так и быть, если я проиграю — можешь забрать мою приставку и все игры на ней.

— Сначала выиграй, хвастун, — смеялся Вовин, кивая все на ту же фигуру и напоминая, что необходимо сделать и побыстрее.

Они пожали руки.

Антон ступил на танцпол так же решительно, как и всегда. Как и всегда — особенно решительно, потому что уже знал свою цель. Однако шаг за шагом сквозь плотно связанные между собой тела уверенность подводила Горячева: вот уже в мозгу поселилось запоздалое сомнение, а сердце нервно заколотилось чаще… Антон боялся, а чего — не смог бы сформулировать. Больше всего было страшно оттого, что этот педик возьмет его в оборот, поведет сам. И после такого даже кинотеатра не надо… Проигрывать Горячев не любил: ни кому-то, ни тем более себе самому. А потому, наплевав на предрассудки, заглушив холодок непонимания и непринятия в сердце, все же подступился к обладателю говорящей одежды. Сам Антон сегодня был в белой футболке и расписанном немыслимым кислотным рисунком сером бомбере, который Влад проапгрейдил для него у знакомой художницы. Недостаточно, чтобы сойти за гея — так самому казалось… Но достаточно, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Этот парень, вроде, одного с Горячевым роста, танцевал к нему спиной. Антон не придумал ничего лучше, как сделать то же, что и с девушками: он вошел в чужой ритм, приблизился почти вплотную (но не так, чтобы тереться!) — рукой тронул за талию… Прикосновение к мужскому телу без нормального братско-дружеского подтекста ощущалось неочевидно — не противно, просто Антон не мог приписать этому никакую характеристику. И пока он находился в трансе, слишком крепко задумавшись над этим вопросом, торс перед глазами уже развернулся, позволив оценить вблизи образчик ЛГБТ-агитации на груди. Это был еще совсем молодой человек лет на шесть младше самого Горячева с симпатичной внешностью, не жеманный, не прилипчивый, не женственный. Обычный. Такого бы сам Антон, встреть его в магазине или на улице, никогда бы не принял за представителя меньшинств, если бы не футболка. А, может быть, он просто шутил? Может, тоже на спор? Но молодой человек не смутился. Обворожительно улыбнувшись Антону, он изменил вектор движения на более мягкий, а взгляд стал хищным и оценивающим, и руки незаметно оказывались там, где не нужно. Значит, молодой да ранний. Расстояние неумолимо сокращалось. В собственном теле Горячев ощутил нарастающее оцепенение — сбился с ритма, затаил дыхание, — но все же пришел в себя. Быстрая и динамичная музыка то ли к счастью, то ли назло сменилась более медленным романтическим техно, провоцирующим в ногах сексуальную качку. Одинокие танцоры стали потихоньку расползаться на перерыв, и вот уже вокруг стало гораздо больше свободного пространства…

«Это для того, чтобы можно было быстро убежать», — подумал Антон, видя в глазах партнера узнаваемый голод. А сам сладко и обаятельно (хотелось думать) улыбался в ответ, и вот уже две пары рук находили себе удобное место на плечах и талиях…

Кажется, Горячев должен был что-то сказать, чтобы познакомиться, раз первый контакт произошел успешно. Но знакомиться не то чтобы очень хотелось… А как следовало флиртовать с геями? Вот тут Антон совершенно ничего не мог придумать.

— Я Руслан, — сообщил Горячеву на ухо незнакомец, но, казалось, попытка поведать свое имя была лишь поводом прижаться теснее. Руслан казался немного агрессивен и резок, но миролюбив. И вел себя как-то осторожно, словно подозревал что-то. — А ты — красавец, — улыбался он.

— Сам ты красавец, Руслан, — смешливо отбил Антон, а после представился в равно лаконичной форме. Горячев чувствовал себя глупо из-за этой замкнутости — но утешался хотя бы тем, что внимательно следил за своими ощущениями. От Руслана приятно пахло дезодорантом, каким-то легким парфюмом без изысков, немного горчило потом… Все, все это не звучало незнакомо, но под непривычным соусом никак не вписывалось в устоявшуюся картину мира.

И все же они танцевали, и в ритмичном синхронном движении, в котором другой человек подстраивается под тебя, а ты угадываешь его следующий поворот, Антон не находил никакой особенной разницы с «гетеросексуальными» танцами. Прикрыв глаза, он погрузился в музыку, в плавную, вибрирующую под ребрами качку. Позволил себе пропасть из реальности и очутиться в снах «Бермуды»… Вспомнились отчего-то разговоры с хозяйкой, ее прикосновения. Тот вечер, когда Горячев спросил: «Это у всех мужчин так?» — а она ответила: «Да…» И вот еще, наверное, вчерашний (или сегодняшний) студент рядом — тянулся, значит, навстречу за тем, что успел пережить Антон. А может, за чем-то еще, о чем он до сих пор боялся помыслить. За чем-то, чего бездумно жаждало вечно голодное, зависимое от секса тело…

Пальцы этого парня — как он себя назвал? Роман? Рустам? Руслан?.. Горячев забыл буквально за пару минут, — осмелев, приятно смяли плечо, а затем, оставляя после себя сладкий зуд на коже, поднялись по шее до затылка. Антон, отключаясь, запрокидывал голову и поднимал руки, открывал узкий пояс обнаженной кожи между футболкой и джинсами, позволял трогать себя и там… Он так изголодался по живому контакту с кем-то, что, возможно, ради одного танца позволил бы себя и раздеть, но партнер оказался в меру приличным мальчиком и, по счастью, не стремился нарушать границы слишком быстро. Потому игра продолжалась. Потому, изящно потянувшись и показав все, что можно было показать, Горячев плавно опустил сцепленные в замок руки на плечи Руслана. Его лицо было близко. И Антон, слишком распаленный, раззадоренный, расслабленный воспоминаниями и фантазиями, подался еще ближе, пока не боднул чужой лоб, не столкнулся кончиками носа…

— Любишь быстрые или медленные танцы? — заухмылялся он, хитро щурясь. Стоило войти во вкус, и вот уже нет никакого труда в том, чтобы вести себя как обычно. Чтобы атаковать и брать то, что положено — как обычно. Чтобы дышать жаром, чувствовать кипение крови и натяжение нервов внизу живота — как обычно.

— И быстрые, и медленные… Зачем себя ограничивать в чем-то? — Руслан опустил взгляд, уперевшись им Горячеву в какую-то точку на животе. — А что? Хочешь показать мне, как надо? Я не против.

Антон дернул бровью. Басы набирали темп, и он сам двигался гораздо агрессивнее, уводя партнера за собой. Моргал реже, а смотрел перед собой и того меньше. Когда они оба вывели вперед одно колено, покачиваясь навстречу почти вплотную — не думал ни о чем. Тогда Руслан позволил развернуть себя спиной, а Горячев дышал ему в висок, придерживая одной ладонью за бедро, а второй — под грудью… И когда музыка стала совсем быстрой, и они вдвоем сцепились ребрами и ладонями, танец начал походить на попытки то ли вытолкнуть друг друга, то ли вдавиться друг в друга всем телом.

— Да ты и сам знаешь как надо… — одобрил Горячев немного погодя. В этой фразе сложно было найти неправду — потому что у них и впрямь получалось просто танцевать. Очень хорошо, очень складно, очень близко — а как иначе, когда справа, слева, впереди и сзади тоже есть кто-то?

«Интересно, что ты еще знаешь?» — просилась вдогонку лишняя мысль, которую Антон в последний момент успел опасливо заглушить, вспомнив, где он, с кем и ради чего. Но из головы вопрос никуда не делся. Им задавался взгляд, устремленный в глаза и на губы, на влажный неоновый отблеск на шее. А еще руки, своевольно сжимающие мальчишескую узкую талию. А еще собственная кровь, жарко приливающая к лицу, к груди. Горячев бросил короткий взгляд на свой столик. Влад с Лехой сидели с одинаково шокированными рожами, только Котков еще и нервно глотал джин. Алена и вовсе, закрыв лицо ладонями, то отворачивалась, то подглядывала за происходящим сквозь пальцы. Антону стало оттого еще веселее. Русланова ладонь снова зарылась ему в волосы, видно, требуя вернуть внимание; Горячев только и успел, что показать Вовину язык и фак… Перед ним снова было пацанское лицо, расплывающееся в расфокусе всем, кроме жаждущего взгляда.

— Мой друг считает, что я тебя не затанцую… — прокричал Антон, пытаясь перебить оглушающие басы. Руслан засмеялся, особенно чувственно ткнувшись носом Горячеву в щеку, а затем прижался губами к уху:

— Ты любого затанцуешь. Но, я надеюсь, ты мне не шутки шутишь? — во взгляде Руслана проскользнуло сомнение, а за ним последовало действие — мимолетное прикосновение губами в уголок рта Горячева. А потом еще, еще и еще. Он легко мешал поцелуи с движениями, но ни те ни другие не были глубокими или заискивающими. Просто мимолетное касание, едва заметное, просящее продолжения.

«Это просто…» — успокаивал себя и одновременно удивлялся Антон. Уже почти позабытое ощущение поцелуя расцветало на губах щекотным огоньком. В быстром танце Горячев прятался от необходимости делать встречные решительные шаги — он позволял дразнить себя и ускользал, снова позволял — и ускользал… Было в этой близости с незнакомым парнем что-то на удивление будоражащее — но оттого и пугающее.

«Зато у меня железные яйца и новый домашний кинотеатр…» — усмехнулся Антон и, коротко смяв губы Руслана, откинул голову назад, чтобы после снова отвернуться. Он зашарил взглядом по залу, пытаясь найти свой столик, от которого в безумной пляске успел отвернуться трижды — и вот нашел, и осклабился было в ответ на еще больший шок в глазах друзей, но вдруг нечто как разрядом тока дернуло. Горячев почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд… Зрачки беспокойно дернулись правее. И наткнулись на Льва, что стоял в стороне от беснующейся толпы, но достаточно близко, чтобы рассмотреть его почему-то разгневанное лицо и смятый в кулаке пластиковый стаканчик из-под воды. Богданов ничего не говорил, никуда не шел, просто остановился.

У Антона как будто все тело скрутило спазмом. Его с парнем увидел кто-то чужой… Его увидел начальник… Стало жутко — и к тому же стыдно. Горячев всасывал взглядом испепеляющую эмоцию, которой жег его Лев, и расползающиеся по шее поцелуи уже казались ледяными, скользкими и отвратительными. Какие-то жалкие секунды прошли между встречей взглядов и моментом, когда пружина, в которую обратилось тело Антона, распрямилась. Разорвав гармонию музыки, он одним рывком высвободился из объятий, а ребром ладони сбил чужую руку со своего плеча. Горячева шатало от адреналинового всплеска — он едва ли мог различить лицо Руслана, но чуя, что тот пытается придвинуться и что-то сказать, оттолкнул его снова.

— Ну хорош! — рявкнул Антон. Мозг разрывало от бушующих мыслей: «Что Лев здесь делает? У них корпоратив… Корпоратив в „Бермуде“? Значит, она здесь?.. Она видела? Он ей скажет? Или Елена? А что он подумает? Или кто-то еще… Они все могли видеть…»

— Ебаный педик… — выплюнул Горячев и резко протиснулся мимо других обернувшихся на него танцоров. В «Бермуде» такое было непозволительно. Но все равно не так страшно, как то, что, верил Антон, могло ждать его на работе.

Надеясь, что от Льва удалось скрыться в толпе и он не смог разглядеть наверняка, Горячев попытался отступить к туалету и оказаться забытым всеми и навсегда. Но когда он вышел в посадочную зону и попытался пробраться вдоль бара, кто-то поймал его за руку и решительно остановил. Это был Леха. И его взгляд был ничуть не добрее Богдановского.

— Горячев, какого хера? Ты мне тут скандал устроить хочешь?.. — накинулся он сразу же. Антон вырвался — нахмурился, ушел в отрицание.

— Он перегнул палку. Я, блядь, не педик.

— Что ж ты тогда терся об него, чтобы он так перегнул! Видел я все! Ты перебрал, Антоша? Может, хватит?

— Там мой начальник. Он меня видел, — упирался Антон. Леха на миг опешил. Но, нашедшись, мотнул головой непонимающе:

— Ну, конечно, он тут. Я думал, ты знаешь, твоими же стараниями это все! В том числе…

Горячев поморщился, отводя взгляд, и сделал шаг в сторону. Он осмотрелся украдкой, попытался снова найти Льва Денисовича. Богданов стоял все там же, словно завороженный, разглядывал промокшую от воды руку и пытался избавиться от стаканчика. А потом он принялся успокаивать настолько же обескураженного Руслана, что-то ему говорил и улыбался, похлопывая по плечу. 

«И без того у нас рукопожатия не особенно душевные…» — вздохнул Горячев, чувствуя, как достигает дна самоуважение. Но вот в поле зрения снова ворвался Котков, прижимая тем самым взглядом отца, который грозится отстегать ремнем за двойку по математике, но спокойной позой дает понять, что все еще можно отделаться легким испугом.

— А ты, значит, не знал?

Горячев уныло покачал головой.

— Может, тогда вместо того, чтобы стоять тут с серой мордой, пойдешь и поздороваешься? И не смотри на меня так, Антон… Весь Питер знает, что у нас тут ЛГБТ-френдли и все такое… Весь. Питер.

Сказано это было с изрядной долей укоризны. Антон в ответ лишь нахмурился в очередной раз, отвернувшись к бару. Здороваться, да еще сейчас, с Богдановым, который посмотрел на него так — а тут и гадать нечего было, наверняка на него! — не хотелось совершенно. По крайней мере, не на такую ясную голову. Горячев пребывал в ощущении, что все произошло не с ним — и не было на самом деле никаких обжиманий с пацаном, поцелуев, даже спора, который мог бы выступить причиной… И что-что, а алкоголь был прекрасным средством, чтобы оторваться от реальности. Вот и заблестел темной гладью у Горячева в руках стакан рома с колой. На минуту показалось даже, что в ней-то и удастся найти все ответы…

Пока Антон размышлял над собственным поведением, прямо за спиной раздался голос типичного начальника, прорвавшись сквозь басы и шум удивительно легко, что нож сквозь подтаявшее масло. Горячев поперхнулся. В первую минуту разговора он стоял, как дурак, вперившись взглядом в Льва (конечно, это снова был он) и зажав рот рукой в попытках заглушить кашель.

— Здравствуй, Алексей, — Богданов смотрел на Коткова этим прищурившимся взглядом, каким одаривал все приятные вещи без стандартной для любого другого человека улыбки, а на Горячева не смотрел вовсе. — И тебе, Антон. Ну, вот видишь, а ты говоришь, дела семейные, не придешь. Рад видеть. 

— Я не… — попытался сипло оправдаться Горячев, но так и не оказался удостоен внимания. Богданов перебил и продолжил как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ну что, Алексей, — возвращался он к более приятному, судя по довольному лицу, разговору, — как тебе результаты нашего сотрудничества? Мне кажется, такая странная комбинация прекрасно сработала. Люди идут, женщины довольны, необычное переживание, — он коротко посмотрел на Горячева, — у всех нас.

— Результаты прекрасные, — улыбался Котков — Горячеву аж тошно стало от того, как легко он держался перед Богдановым. — На меня тут уже сыплются сообщения, как все красиво и свежо сделали к празднику, клуб, мол, выходит на новый уровень… Так что спасибо за идею с цветами еще раз. Честно, я бы сам не решился. А чтобы не быть голословным… — Леха деловито закрутился, отодвигая Горячева плечом. И просачиваясь мимо, шикнул на ухо еще, мол, не стой столбом. — Может, присядешь, Лев? Не буду предлагать забрать Антона к вам в зал — он сегодня немного перенервничал, кажется. А так… И по делам, и по-семейному.

Горячев стиснул зубы. Его еще и выгораживали! Гомиком он сегодня успел побыть, но перспектива чувствовать себя истеричкой радовала еще меньше. А потому, приосанившись и набрав полную грудь воздуха, Антон впился взглядом в лицо Льва.

— И правда, Лев Денисович, давайте к нам. Познакомлю вас с парой ценнейших товарищей, сотрудничество с которыми вас наверняка интересует… Алена уже отчасти в теме. Ну, увидите, — он сделал паузу, покосившись на свой стакан. Нет, Антон не хотел чувствовать себя не только истеричкой, но и отчаянным пьяницей. А для этого следовало вынудить всех окружающих отдыхать вместе с собой. — Я вас угощу, Лев Денисович. Что предпочитаете пить?

— Водку, — криво улыбнулся Лев. — С лаймом. Но не стоит. И спасибо за приглашение, но я вам только помешаю. Тесную дружескую компанию не хочется разбивать, на самом деле, вам со мной будет неинтересно, к тому же сестра меня потеряет… 

Не успел Лев договорить, как ему на плечо приземлилась такая знакомая Антону рука в тесной перчатке. Начальник вздрогнул, обернулся, а Елена злобно улыбалась, довольная собственной шалостью. Сегодня чета Богдановых выглядели точно так же, как если бы понятия «зло» и «добро» обрели человеческое воплощение. Лев был одет в белую рубашку, у которой позволил в неформальной обстановке расстегнуть себе пару пуговиц и закатать рукава, светлые брюки и постоянно держал в руке белый стаканчик из-под воды, что выглядело странной чертой образа. Елена, напротив, подчеркнула подтянутую фигуру черным бандажным платьем, черными же перчатками и туфлями. А еще на ее губах сегодня впервые Антон увидел настолько темный оттенок помады, что во мраке клуба он казался бездонным. Стрелки на глазах тянули их разрез к бровям, а светлые волосы были распущены, но прилизаны да уложены за уши, словно Елена только что вышла из душа или вынырнула из пруда. Когда Богданова заговорила, Антон понял, что молча и совершенно неприлично пялится на нее, не мигая, словно парализованный. Поймав адресованную уже себе улыбку, он коротко кивнул в знак приветствия и спрятал все внимание в полках бара. 

— И мне водку с лаймом. Алексей, мне о вас Лев много говорил, здравствуйте, — Елена протянула руку, прижав клатч локтем к талии, и они с Котковым поздоровались. — Я Елена. Сестра Богданова. Очень приятно познакомиться. Нам у вас здесь очень хорошо. Почти все наши девушки в полном восторге и хотят продолжить здесь праздновать все важные события компании. Да и просто, знаете, на выходные… Прекрасный у вас клуб. 

— Ну, теперь остается только два аргумента: вам со мной будет неинтересно и я разобью дружную компанию, — исправился Лев. 

— Да бросьте это! Никакую дружную компанию вы разбить не сможете — наоборот, присоединитесь к ней. Возражения не принимаются. Считайте, что требую как хозяин, — развел руками Котков. Антон пока примолк, краем глаза следя за Богдановыми. Ох, и странными же они оба казались сегодня… Или это страх и чувство неловкости искажали действительность? Так или иначе в руках Горячева уже оказался маленький поднос с двумя рюмками водки, собственным недопитым ромом и блюдце с дольками лайма в сахаре. 

— Я отнесу, — заявил он. — Так что вам точно к нам за стол. 

Так и зашагал впереди. Леха заливался соловьем, уже прихватив Льва за локоть (не иначе, чтобы не попытался сбежать), да и про Елену не забывал, проявляя чудеса галантности. Что-то там звучало позади насчет того, что давно таких элегантных леди к ним не захаживало… Горячев закатил глаза. Наряду с тухлым осадком от случившегося на танцполе он ощутил на шее удавку ревности. Упавший на Богдановых со своими проблемами Котков уже общался с ними на ты и Елену окручивал в лучших традициях клуба джентльменов. 

Зло звякнули, опустившись на стол, рюмки. Антон не смотрел в лица Влада и Алены, не желая видеть или слышать ни упреков, ни жалости. Леха усадил Льва через стол напротив себя, на свое прежнее место (Богданов был по левую руку от Горячева), а Елену — на диванчик к Алене. И теперь она в холодном свете лампы над столом оказалась прямо перед Антоном. Каждый раз, когда он поднимал глаза — видел ее в хищном благородном раскрасе. Елена была хороша — хотя и резко контрастировала со своим привычным деловым обликом. Но чем больше Горячев позволял себе любоваться, тем ярче внутри вспыхивало новое чувство — тревога. То, как Богданова была одета и тем более накрашена — все это он уже видел, но только не наяву… 

— И еще раз — здравствуйте, — профессиональным тоном начала Елена, положив клатч на колени и кивнув всем присутствующим. Она вновь представила их со Львом и попросила обращаться на ты. Алена и Влад представились в ответ. Богданов в свою очередь улыбался и кивал, но молчал. А Елена, причмокнув губами в глубоком сливовом оттенке, продолжила заводить разговор, обращаясь к Алене: — Ох, да, я читала твой блог, когда Антон предложил интервью или что-то вроде этого. Мне понравилось, очень профессионально. О, кстати! Я думала о том, что про нас там мало что написано, и без намека принесла тебе пробников наших всяких разных… 

— Правда? — Алена засветилась от счастья, но усиленно пыталась это скрыть. Ее неодобрительные взгляды в сторону Горячева на этом моменте и закончились. — И что там? Скорее показывай! 

— Прямо сейчас показывать? — засмеялась Елена, с готовностью раскрывая маленький на первый взгляд клатч. Казалось, все, что там могло поместиться — телефон да банковская карта в самом лучшем из случаев. Но когда Алена согласилась, на стол из черной дыры, что в народе вежливо и нежно называется «дамская сумочка», посыпалось наименований двадцать небольших плоских пакетиков с самыми разными продуктами. Елена вытряхивала от души, так, что вылетела и банковская карта, и подводка для глаз, и маленький футляр от помады, по воле случая прикатившийся к Горячеву. Он остановил черный глянцевый цилиндрик у края стола, прижав пальцами. И пока все увлеченно наблюдали за тем, как две пары женских рук перебирают косметические саше и миниатюры, Антон тупо уставился на помаду у себя в руках. 

Можно было, несомненно, молча вернуть ее владелице, сочтя все нелепым совпадением, но свой недавний подарок хозяйке Горячев знал до мельчайшей трещинки. Перед вручением он рассматривал выбранную косметику весь вечер — и даже содержимое нижней наклейки запомнил наизусть, вместе с номером партии. Пальцы дрогнули, а взгляд пополз выше — сперва на обтянутые перчатками руки, потом на грудь и дальше, к закрытой горловиной платья шее… Снова «Бермуда» являла свою магию, встречая людей, которые в иных обстоятельствах могли никогда не увидеть друг друга. Антон медленно выдохнул. Когда его зрачки поднялись до уровня лица Елены, ему показалось, что он вовсе ничего не видит, кроме черно-багряного марева, которое всегда обволакивало его вместе с повязкой. 

— Елена, — окликнул Горячев и протянул ладонь. — Твое… 

— Ой, спасибо! — она выхватила помаду так просто, будто не понимала, как подставила себя. Непревзойденно играла невинность и незнание, словно дело ее жизни — актерство, эпатаж и публичная демонстрация. Давалось это ей дьявольски просто. Тем временем девушки вовсю обменивались контактами и впечатлениями: — Так вот, если тебе понравится, я пришлю через Антона оригиналы. Попробуй все и напиши мне… 

— Женщины… — закатил глаза Вовин. И вдруг Лев, словно очнувшись от забытья и немного угрюмого настроения, вцепился взглядом да и словом во Влада. 

— Влад, кстати, я знаю, что ты устраиваешь выставки. Был на одной из них. Фантастически, конечно. 

— Серьезно? Были? — на лице Вовина сменялись друг за другом удивление, недоверие, а затем — восторг. Лев с упоением рассказывал, что видел и ощутил от последней инсталляции, какова она была, а Влад впитывал чужие эмоции, словно губка. Как и любой творческий человек, он жаждал признания, а Лев ему это дал. И вот напряженная атмосфера первой встречи рассеялась, как утренний туман под весенним палящим солнцем. К Богдановым как-то быстро все расположились, расслабились, в ход пошел алкоголь и душевные разговоры, даже прикосновения и неудобные вопросы, которые в хорошей компании играют роль жаркой приправы. Только Антон оставался тих. Он иногда улыбался, иногда кивал, но в основном пил и глядел украдкой на Елену — или вовсе в сторону. 

— Алексей, как ты пришел к ЛГБТ-френдли настроениям Бермуды? — по обыкновению улыбался одними глазами Лев, забросив за щеку кусочек лайма и даже не поморщившись. — Это сейчас такая продаваемая тема, но проблемная. 

— Это Питер, — разулыбался Котков. — Так уж исторически сложилось, что это самый европеизированный из исконно российских городов, и мы никогда не отделаемся от стереотипов на этот счет. У нас всегда огромный поток иностранных туристов, да и международная торговля процветает… Ну и с учетом того, что я не вижу лично для себя проблемы в том, что люди бывают совершенно разные, но любят друг друга одинаково — я решил, что надо использовать потенциал нашего имиджа «поганой Гейропы». Что для одних так, то у большинства вызывает, в свою очередь, хотя бы любопытство… Слышал отзывы, что кто-то благодаря нам и подобным даже гордится своим городом. Мол, самые передовые… Это же дух свободы. Все мы ее хотим. И нет ничего плохого в том, если кто-то скажет «да, так можно» — раз уж никакими законами не закреплено обратное. А вот ущемлять по какому-либо признаку человека нельзя… 

Антон поднял голову, почувствовав на себе многозначительный взгляд Лехи, и шмыгнул носом, а потом снова отхлебнул из стакана. Пока суд да дело, успелось уже перейти на чистый ром. Потому, несмотря на мрачное настроение, язык все же развязался: 

— А вы, Лев Денисович? Почему спрашиваете? Вам нравится такая концепция? — прямо спросил Горячев. Лев секунду задумчиво крутил пустую рюмку, чтобы после вернуть все внимание Антону.

— Я за, да, — Богданов наткнулся на неожиданно острый взгляд Елены и исправился: — Точнее, не против. Совершенно спокойно отношусь к любому проявлению человеческой натуры, кроме, естественно, абсолютно незаконной. А одна из причин, почему я так яро захотел помочь и сотрудничать с «Бермудой» — эта. Очень редко где сейчас есть свобода, больше ее заменители, ложь и попытки урвать кусок. Поэтому мы тоже хотим запустить линейку мужской косметики… А полной грудью мало кто и мало когда дышит. А ты почему мальчика обидел, Горячев? Он расстроился. Я бы тоже расстроился, если бы меня так отшили.

Все притихли в ожидании ответа Горячева, а Вовин даже хихикал в кулак.

— Потому что Леха забывает одну деталь, — Горячев вздернул подбородок, глядя Льву в глаза. Он был пьян, зол, его раздражало, что кто-то продолжал его отчитывать. Собственные жизненные принципы пульсировали в висках, смешиваясь со страхом, что слухи поползут по компании… Что дойдут до хозяйки, а она примет все за чистую монету и отвернется… — Если в свободной «Бермуде» тебя кто-то не тот видел с мужиком, то потом, когда ты выйдешь на улицу — ты пидор. А я не пидор. Это была шутка, ясно? Которая зашла далеко.

Антон резко выдохнул и залпом осушил наполовину пустой стакан. Леха вздохнул:

— Антоша, тебя никто никем не считает, успокойся ты уже… Это мы его подбили, Лев, так что это и моя вина в том числе. Думали развеяться, отвлечься, подурачиться. Здесь же все можно… Но Антон принципиально не… 

Но Горячев перебил: 

— Да хорош, Леха! Окей, твоя правда, здесь всякий народ встречается и никто никого в шею не гонит. Только не делай вид, что тебе-то не все равно, что о тебе подумают! Вот ты пошел бы здесь же, у себя, прямо сейчас с мужиком танцевать? Не по приколу, нормально? Вот Влад бы пошел, потому что у него вся жизнь — сплошной прикол, я даже спрашивать не буду. А ты? Сам?

Котков запнулся, пораженно взглянув на Горячева. Очевидно, такой атаки он, привыкший сам всех учить, не ожидал. Но секундной заминки хватило, чтобы подобрать слова. 

— У меня девушка есть, Антон, — спокойно и примирительно стал отвечать Леха, хоть в его взгляде и сквозила уязвленность. — И так, как ты танцуешь и еще многие здесь, я бы не стал поэтому…

Антон усмехнулся. Таким аргументом мог прикрыться кто угодно, но правду он в общем знал. А потому, быстро потеряв интерес к Коткову, перевел взгляд на Льва — словно тот же самый вопрос переадресовал теперь ему, представителю группировки «не против». Богданов выглядел потерянным и даже раздосадованным. Но Антон не успел отпраздновать победу над двумя «учителями жизни», как Лев искренне признался:

— Вот блин, а я сказал, что мы вместе, и я застал тебя за изменой… Мол, поэтому ты так отреагировал… Прости, Антон. Это ничего, не повредит твоей репутации?

Антон захлебнулся было от возмущения, но, запоздало осознав весь смысл фразы Льва, и вовсе забыл как дышать. Он сперва покраснел, потом побледнел, потом, надеясь, что в кислотном свете оттенки все равно неразличимы, в очередной раз спрятал пристыженный и потерянный взгляд в матовой черной поверхности стола. Несколько мучительных минут Богданов сохранял интригу, как и непробиваемую мину вины на лице. Вся компания замерла в ожидании развязки.

— Лев! Ну твою мать, хватит мучить человека, — не выдержала и заступилась за Горячева Елена, хлопнув перчаткой по столу. Богданов разразился хохотом, как, впрочем, и все присутствующие, немного расслабившись, — кроме Горячева. — Антон, да шутит он просто. Ему не нравится, когда принадлежность к какой-либо ориентации сравнивают с унижением. Вот и проучил.

— Да, именно. Не нравится. Поэтому если ты гей и об этом знают — нечего стыдиться. А тебя, Антон, правда никто никем не считает, кроме того, кто ты есть. Я сказал, что ты козел, а в зале твоя девушка, — Лев закатил глаза и выразил всю степень усталости тем фактом, который сейчас должен был признать, — Елена. Так что пригласи даму, пока я правда кому-нибудь не рассказал о твоих тайных пристрастиях.

— Лев Денисович, ну вы вообще, — улыбалась Алена, пока Елена подбирала ругательства. — Ну вы вообще… 

Антон растерянно посмотрел на Богданову. Все происходило настолько сумбурно, что он едва ли успевал понимать хоть что-то… Над ним пошутили раз, другой — зачем уже был третий? Но Елена, сама смущенная до злости, взглянула на него в ответ. И тогда Горячев решил, что пока Богданов завоевывает умы его друзей, он и впрямь, раз так хочется, заберет ее… Как раз именно сейчас электронные переливы на фоне стали медленными и вязкими, что явно располагало к нежным объятиям и парным покачиваниям. Антон встал из-за стола решительно (чтобы по крайней мере убедиться: ноги держат), обошел его и вырос над Еленой, протянув ей руку.

— Ну а если и правда на танец… — произнес Антон ей на ухо, наклонившись. — Ты согласишься?

Елена оставила себе пару секунд на размышление, а затем молча подала руку, привстала из-за стола, оставив все личные вещи на растерзание Алены. Их выпустили под всеобщий смех и шутки, а Лев проводил обоих раздраженным взглядом и вернулся к беседе. Антон чувствовал, как дрожит рука Богдановой в его руке и, казалось, сквозь ткань перчаток ощущались похолодевшие пальчики.

— Я не умею танцевать, — сообщила Елена позже, когда они встали лицом к лицу на танцполе, прижимаемые друг к другу со всех сторон другими парами. — Точнее, умею, но последнее, что я хотела бы делать — танцевать. — Она припала к Горячеву, как к спасательному кругу, как к последней тростиночке над зыбучим песком. — И сейчас мне будет очень стыдно. 

— Тогда почему согласилась? — неловко улыбался Антон, но уже устраивал руку Богдановой у себя на плече, а сам держал ее за талию. И вот снова — тот редкий момент, когда их лица совсем близко… Взгляд Горячева остановился на темных, красиво очерченных губах. Он нервно сглотнул, и, чтобы не оторваться от реальности окончательно, посмотрел в глаза. — Я, правда, тоже танцевать не умею… Но люблю. Уметь на самом деле совсем необязательно. Так что и стыдиться нечего.

— А не стоило? — усмехнулась Елена, стискивая плечо Горячева. — Да просто. Ты хороший парень, да и нужно же нам восстановить твою репутацию супер-натурала по-быстрому. А другую девушку еще ищи, подкатывай, трать деньги на коктейль. Вот. — Она замолчала, повернувшись в сторону столика, где сидели остальные, но тут же спрятала взгляд в плечо Антона. Они двигались медленно, но все равно Богданова несколько раз наступила Горячеву на ногу, а затем долго извинялась: — Вот видишь, я не умею больше. 

— Хочешь, покажу особую магию? Чтобы не переживать? — разулыбался Антон. Елена забрала все его внимание, притянула, как колдунья. Он видел знак — и он верил. Давал себя заворожить, а все прочее утекало, словно песок, сквозь темные силуэты на танцполе… Было неважно, что она продолжала играть, пряча за неверным мигающим светом направление взгляда и мыслей. Антон видел ее лицо, держал руки, с самого начала стыдливо скрытые от всеобщего, быть может, осуждения… Горячев знал: даже если Богданова не откроется ему сейчас, он покажет, каким может быть. Забыть бы только им обоим совершенные ранее глупости… В конце концов именно от них Елена вызвалась его спасти. — Ты вот сегодня выглядишь волшебно… Тебе очень идет, тебе говорили? 

На этом вопросе Антон развернул Богданову, выводя из тесного угла глубже в зал. И вот даже свой столик за чужими головами сложно было разглядеть. В глазах Елены виделись исключительные благодарность и радость. 

— Спасибо. Мне подарили просто, — Богданова положила голову Антону на плечо, и у того затрепетало сердце, а тяжелое от алкоголя тело стало вдруг совсем легким. В этом жесте, вероятно, тоже было немного желания спрятаться, но больше — доверия и теплоты. И еще того, что заставляло Антона так страстно желать быть нежным. — Ты тоже. Буду хвастаться, что с тобой танцевала. Спорим, меня сожрут с потрохами, как только мы выйдем отсюда? 

— Пускай попробуют. У тебя поострее зубки, — Горячев прикрыл глаза, обнимая Елену за талию немного крепче. Они стояли совсем близко, и на коже слышалось легкое дыхание, а грудь жалась к груди — но в этом не было ничего вульгарного. Наверное, Антон впервые со школьного выпускного танцевал с девушкой, с женщиной не затем, чтобы потом затащить ее в постель. Конечно, он хотел бы — естественным образом хотел большего, нежели у них с хозяйкой было… Но еще сильнее — просто увидеть, услышать, прижать к себе.

— Ай! — Елена вдруг взбрыкнула и отпрянула от Антона, окинув его взором, полным негодования и злости. — Ты что, обалдел? 

Но Антон-то заметил, что позади Богдановой хихикала знакомая ему видная брюнетка. Она улыбалась окрашенным в темный цвет помады ртом и щурила глаза со стрелками. Другой формы, но стрелками. Их можно было назвать готическими: два черных хвоста направленных от уголка глаза вверх и вниз придавали роскошной женщине налет язвительности.

— Что, подруга, тоже мальчик понравился? — Эля, расплываясь в улыбке, повисла на плечах Елены, а последняя сразу выдохнула, осознав, что шлепок по ягодице ей прилетел не от Горячева. — Не надо, он динамо, — и, словно переключаясь, улыбнулась еще шире: — Привет, Антон! Ну что, кому из нас больше идет эта прекрасная помада и подводка? — Эля схватила Елену за подбородок, подставляя ее лицо выгодным ракурсом. Но Богданова быстро отбилась.

— Эля, бесишь. Сидела бы на корпоративе и сидела, что приперлась?

— Ну как, тебя потеряла. Адвокат я тебе или кто? Я должна всегда знать, где моя маленькая нарушительница всех законов.

Горячев даже за непринужденным женским щебетанием посреди танцпола не сразу нашелся, чтобы хотя бы поздороваться. Только бегающий из стороны в сторону взгляд ошарашенно сличал макияжи и наряды… И если Елена сегодня была колдуньей, то Эля опять предстала Снежной Королевой в белом. Но не одно это так ошарашило Антона. Он смотрел на хищную сексуальную брюнетку и вспоминал: «приезжает по вечерам, утром в адвокатской конторе», «не друзья, а давние партнеры», «Елене — близка»… А главное, подтянутая, как и Богданова, Эля играла главной уликой сегодняшнего вечера на узких хитрых губах. Уликой, которая, как и ряд других, раздвоилась на обеих женщин.

«Но как же я обдолбался в тот вечер», — сетовал про себя Антон. Потому что ни прикосновений, ни того, как выглядела шея Эли, он ни тогда не распробовал, ни теперь вспомнить не мог.

— Ох, Антон, смотрю, с последнего раза связь «реальность — голова» окончательно потеряна. Я говорю, кому помада больше идет? — Эля пощелкала перед Горячевским носом пальцами, призывая его ко вниманию и к ответу. А затем наклонилась ближе и сложила губки бантиком.

— Да… — промямлил Горячев, но после, как от удара током, встряхнулся. Щелчки подействовали безоговорочно, перенастроив все тело на другой лад. Очнулся и сел за руль прежний нахальный мачо: — Я заберу обеих. Можно?

— А вы знакомы? Откуда это, когда успели? — удивилась было Елена, пока подруга в открытую красовалась и — Богдановой явно было стыдно на это смотреть — соблазнительно водила тазом, отодвигая кого-то особенно приставучего от себя точным ударом шпильки в носок ботинка. — Антон, это Эля — мой личный адвокат. Эля — это…

— Антон Динамо, я знаю, — засмеялась женщина, выпрямившись и повиснув теперь на Горячеве. От нее резко пахнуло тяжелыми сладкими духами. Горячев медленно моргнул, чувствуя, как его ведет от этого аромата. — Да в этом клубе-то мы и встретились. В общем, дело было скверно, а тут я гляжу — нате-ка… Стоит и так нежно обнимается, и на жопу рукой не лезет! Я диву далась и решила все испортить, конечно же. 

— Ну и я рад тебя видеть, — ухмыльнулся Антон. А сам утопал в отчаянии: делать-то ему было что? Магия находки в лице Елены рассеялась, превратившись в какую-то жутковатую фантасмагорию, в которой две потенциальных хозяйки, два миража мерились кто заботой, кто сексуальностью. Но какая-то, выходило, была поддельная! Или они сговорились? Зная через Леху, что Горячев будет на празднике — сговорились, хозяйка и ее сообщница?.. Или сообщницы? Антон даже не знал, сколько еще таких может появиться! Но решать что-то было нужно, а для скорости самое верное — импровизировать и раскрывать все свое обаяние. — Только не завидуй. Хочешь, тебя тоже затанцую нежно? Это я сегодня такой, в честь женского дня…

Антон перевел вопросительно-встревоженный взгляд на Елену. Увидь он сейчас в ее глазах хоть намек на огорчение или ревность (не могла же она сыграть все и сразу?) — это уже будет знаком. И Богданова действительно выглядела расстроенной и смущенной.

— Как это, не завидуй? Буду. Смотри, у нее есть жених, еще ты тут… А я как же? Давай, теперь мое время. А ты иди, Елена, иди-иди. У меня час расплаты, он от меня уже сбежал однажды.

— Ну тогда развлекайтесь, — отмахнулась Елена, — не буду мешать. Вернусь к ребятам. Если что, Антон, ты знаешь, где меня искать. 

Антон, осознав свою ошибку, хотел остановить Богданову — но не успел. Та гордо ушла, уже через миг скрывшись в толпе, а Эля закивала, вцепившись в Горячева с таким нахальством, какому мог позавидовать любой хищник и даже самая энергичная акула бизнеса. Пришлось смириться. Антон беспокоился, однако эта странная встряска заставила его отвлечься от фантазий и начать смотреть на ситуацию практически. Как бы то ни было, перед ним осталась одна подозреваемая. И раз уж Эля сама рвалась в бой, ничто не мешало ее прощупать…

— Ну так что? Нежные танцы? — напомнил Горячев, атаковав пронзительным взглядом глаза в глаза. Ладонь Эли сразу же оказалась в его собственной. Увы, к ладоням-то хозяйка никогда и не прикасалась, возможно, стараясь себя обезопасить — ведь тактильно именно они лучше всего определяли и запоминали фактуру, размеры и формы… Но Антон так много часов провел с ней, что надеялся: узнает. Рука у Эли была маленькая. Меньше, чем, казалось, у Елены, хотя сложно говорить о руках человека, которые ты видел только в перчатках. Кожа — мягкая, ухоженная, но с мозолями от частого письма в положении ручки на суставе. Ногтевые пластины — вытянутые и широкие, когда как сами пальцы — узловатые. Запястье, хрупкое и тонкое, как положено девушке, было украшено нитью золотой цепочки. Отдаленно рука Эли была похожа на ту, что Антон видел на фотографии. Но чувствуя ее — сомневался… 

— Нежные танцы, — подтвердила Эля, бесстыдно прижавшись к Горячеву. Его обдало жаром. Эта женщина вновь знала, чего хочет, и собиралась вернуть долг, да еще и с процентами. Скоро Горячев ощутил, как другая ладонь легла ему на поясницу, а затем и ниже, пальчиками пробираясь в задний карман джинсов. — Ну вот, видишь, мы даже в одной конторе работаем, Антон. Если это не судьба, то что тогда? — хищно сверкнула глазами Эля, резко вжимая бедра Горячева в свои. — Как думаешь?

Антон думал как мог. Ему было душно. Эля резко контрастировала по ощущениям с Еленой, но все же было в ней то, чего Антон ждал от хозяйки: она появилась и сразу же взяла так, словно он уже ей принадлежал, словно соскучилась до изнеможения… Но с чего бы тогда ей писать ему в первый вечер, если она, казалась бы, ждала его в комнате? Очередной спектакль? Узнала его, поняла, что даст слишком прямую наводку на будущее, испугалась, а потому прогнала? Так ведь могла бы и проще все обставить… 

— Я обычно не завожу романов на работе… Как и интрижек… — поделился Горячев истиной, которой, как ни крути, с начала года не подчинялся. — Думаешь, пора?

Взгляд его тем временем опустился на губы, а там и ниже… В отличие от Елены, на Эле платье было более открытое, но шею надежно защищал воротничок-стойка. Отогнуть его — и все вопросы могли бы отпасть; что-то Антону подсказывало, что шрамы — это то немногое, о чем хозяйка не врала. И вот уже пальцы медленно убирают назад короткие черные волосы и берутся за накрахмаленную ткань… Но здесь руку настиг удар, Эля мастерски отбила попытку проникновения на частную территорию и пригрозила пальцем. 

— Но-но. Сначала поцелуи, потом доступ к телу. Я поняла с тобой, что тебе нельзя давать сразу все, — женщина засмеялась, поцеловав Антона в подбородок и оставив след от помады, которую тут же принялась стирать. А затем увлекла за собой, через танцпол, через толпу беснующихся к середине ночи людей, через орхидеи и запах ванили. В следующий раз она напала на Горячева в укромном углу меж двух вазонов с цветами. Здесь было много мест, где спрятаться, поэтому самые активные парочки уже вовсю обжимались, скрываясь под тенью белых бутонов. Так пошлое превращалось в прекрасное и даже искусное…

— На чем мы там остановились? Ах да, на служебных романах… — губы женщины оказались непозволительно близко к губам Горячева, кривясь в ухмылке. — Антон, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты считаешь всех баб глупыми, но говорить подруге той, за кем ты хвостом вьешься, что ты не заводишь романов… Так ты еще и врунишка. Кошмар! Сколько грехов на этом прекрасном теле? Да и я не дура, вижу, как ты ее взглядом провожал и все это вот ваше… Я не против. Я о том, что мне-то не ври, я работаю на лжи. — Эля коротко поцеловала Горячева в губы. — Даже если ее говорит такой красивый мальчик.

Горячев выдохнул… Ему казалось, что он совершает вторую уже за этот вечер ужасную ошибку, оставаясь наедине не с той — и позволяя близость лишь потому, что она, возможно, как раз и была та самая. Пальцы дрожали, мысли делились надвое. Ошибись Антон — их с Элей интрижка может не оказаться тайной уже в компании, в которой все друг друга знают. А может и остаться — если она и правда подруга Елены. Но все же, как гласила народная мудрость, за двумя зайцами погонишься — ни одного не поймаешь. Потому и озирался Горячев тревожно, чтобы убедиться: их укромное место никем знакомым не просматривается…

Он должен был признать, что пьян. И она — тоже, потому что хорошие подруги так не поступают. Без веской причины. Хотелось верить, что таковая была… Горячев позволил впиться когтями в свое уже истерзанное сердце, отдав этой Королеве — Снежной Королеве (совпадение ли?) еще один поцелуй. Он так и не решился вымолвить и слова в свое оправдание, потому что оправдываться было нечем. Зато собственные губы ладно мазали по Элиным, снимая помаду и прилипая к ним, а тела бросало в жар. Женские бедра так агрессивно-сексуально терлись об Антона, что контролировать последствия становилось невозможным.

«Она знает, как я реагирую? Поэтому?»

Тело, обученное, как оперативник, отзываться молниеносно и решительно, напряжением в мышцах уже напоминало, как делать дальше: шлепнуть, прижать к стене, залезть под юбку… Но Антону совсем не это нужно было.

— Здесь темно. Хочу тебя видеть, — выпалил Горячев, оторвавшись от Элиных губ и впившись в ее лицо шальным взглядом.

— Я не знаю, где здесь светло, — она аппетитно чмокала раскрасневшимися от размазанной помады и поцелуев губами, словно вот-вот собиралась сожрать Горячева, как любила выражаться Елена, вместе с потрохами. — Ты знаешь?

Он кивнул. Относительно светло было — потому что иначе никак — только в туалете. К двум заветным для всех тусовщиков дверям Антон и повел Элю, замерев на мгновение только на развилке. Мужской или женский? Во втором случае даже при отсутствии очереди — гораздо выше вероятность наткнуться на кого-то знакомого (помимо Елены и Алены где-то рыскал целый штат в подчинении Льва). В первом — это могли быть только друзья, которых Горячев, если что, приставил бы к стенке. А еще Лев. Об этом не хотелось даже думать. Но все же Антон, рассудив, что так безопаснее, выбрал мужской туалет, куда и заглянул первым делом, прежде чем поманить Элю за собой. Внутри оказалось совершенно пусто и почти тихо — только басы проникали сквозь толстые стены, петляющие лабиринтами кабинок.

Они зашли в ближайшую ко входу. Даже в приглушенном серым кафелем свете у Антона страшно гудела голова — он моргал с непривычки, но сквозь резь замечал, каким безбожным малиново-коричневым пятном размазалась вокруг Элиных губ помада. Сам, очевидно, выглядел не лучше. Но успешное прибытие на новое место никак нельзя было не закрепить еще одним поцелуем, в котором Антон повторил прежний тактический ход: убрал волосы, скользнул пальцами по шее ниже, под стоячий воротничок… И там из необычного он обнаружил только маленький золотой крестик да чистую ухоженную кожу декольте. Сердце упало куда-то вниз… Руки Горячева замерли. Он ощутил такой стыд, словно одной притупленной интуицией должен был все определить наверняка, но не послушался себя и зашел в тот самый тупик, откуда выходить теперь — только со скандалом. Антону было страшно оттолкнуть; сбежать он тоже не мог, а потому так и оцепенел с белым воротом, сжатым в кулаке. Эля восприняла его шаг как призыв к действию; и вот уже руки прокрались к ширинке да пуговице джинсов, вот губы потянулись к шее… Как вдруг зазвонил телефон, безжалостно и окончательно разорвав интимное единение. И точно не Горячевский. 

— Черт, — зашипела Эля, отодвигая от себя Антона, насколько возможно, чтобы согнуть ногу в колене и задрать платье. Смартфон оказался прочно прижат кружевной резинкой чулок к ноге. То, что брюнетка увидела на дисплее, ее разозлило еще больше. — Блин, погоди, должна ответить.

Женщины никогда не отвечают на звонки детей, если не хотят потерять расположение мужчины — известное правило для клуба. Но Эля им пренебрегла. Она ткнула пальцем в зеленую кнопку на экране, прижала телефон к уху, поглаживая Антона по плечам. В динамике послышался — вероятно, громкость звонка была выкручена на полную, чтобы различать сквозь музыку — расстроенный детский голос: 

«Алло, мам? Ты скоро? Мне кажется, я заболел…»

— Еще час. Может, два… Няня дома? Попроси ее посмотреть тебя. 

«Она спит».

В этот момент Антону вдруг показалось, что в туалете стало темнее, чем было. Голова потяжелела, звенящая ярость в мышцах сменилась свинцовой слабостью. Потупив взгляд, он напряженно слушал, впитывая каждое слово ребенка, которому вряд ли было больше десяти. В груди каменело что-то. А ноша из собственных глупых ошибок, из вины, отчаяния и внезапно выплывшего из глубины жуткого одиночества придавила к дверце кабинки. Поджав губы, Горячев медленно, но с нажимом утер их, попытавшись снять хотя бы часть помады, стереть следы Эли со своего тела — и потянулся вниз, застегнуть джинсы. Брюнетка сверкнула взглядом, заторопилась:

— Разбуди, не бойся. Я перезвоню ей на телефон через десять минут, давай. 

Она сбросила звонок и потянулась к Антону.

— Ну что ты? Извини, но я должна была ответить. Только не говори, что ты как все эти и оставишь меня во второй раз? Он не будет мешать, не переживай.

Эта фраза, которую кто-то другой, может, счел бы достаточным утешением, врезалась кулаком под дых. Антон поднял взгляд на Элино лицо. Поймал ее за руку. А то, что было с ним дальше, когда металл зазвенел в голосе, он едва ли мог сдерживать:

— Конечно, он не будет мешать. В таком возрасте вообще очень послушно реагируешь на то, когда тебе намекают не мешать. Правда, Эля, ему плохо, или он соскучился — и вот так вот не екает? Ты просто дальше собираешься трахаться?

Горячев мотнул головой, словно отрицая саму возможность такой ситуации. Пальцы его сжались, как капкан, на женском запястье, и Эля не смогла бы вырваться, даже если бы очень захотела, не дав ответа или жесткого отпора.

— Конечно, Горячев, — фыркнула Эля, которая явно была ранена этими словами. Ее глаза наполнились слезами, но она не позволяла себе проявить эмоцию до конца. Только дернула рукой, пытаясь освободиться. — Потому что получился он от такого же ублюдка, как ты, что трахается направо и налево с каждой свободной юбкой. И как, не екает?

— Значит, нечего задирать юбку, раз перед тобой ублюдок, — Антон скрипнул зубами. У него екало. Но не сильнее, чем на долгие годы засевшая в душе обида ребенка на мир, на прагматичных женщин, которые не способны любить, но лучше всего умеют разрушить изнутри всю семью вместо того, чтобы хранить ее, как завещано в книгах. — А то, от кого он получился, никак не определяет твое к нему отношение. Знаешь, что будет, если ты продолжишь так? Из него вырастет это, — он ударил себя кулаком в грудь. — Посидишь потом сама с внуком, пока он трахается направо и налево?

— Ну а где мужика найти, если вы только на такое… Вы же сначала в любви признаетесь, вам веришь, а потом… У него все есть, кроме отца… Уходи, Антон, — Эля опустила голову, спрятавшись за волосами и утирая запястьем черные слезы. Тушь неохотно размазывалась по щекам, но размазывалась. Женщина забилась в угол кабинки, замкнулась, спряталась от обидчика, слабо пытаясь освободить свою руку. 

Антон выдохнул и отпустил. Он потянулся уже к щеколде, но на секунду остановился, прижавшись лбом к холодной дверце. Элю он винил — но слезам не мог не верить. И ее ошибки, как и его собственные, ясно чернели темными потеками на щеках, будучи всего лишь следствием чужих грехов, которые каждый пытался переложить еще на кого-то — и так до бесконечности, пока какое-нибудь поколение однажды не погрязнет целиком в неверии, боли и одиночестве.

— Как угодно, но только не так, — ответил Горячев. — Поверь мне, лучше без отца или… — он запнулся, — без матери, чем с наскоро подхваченным кобелем или шлюхой. Просто ты его люби. Так, чтобы он знал. — Он обернулся, еще раз взглянув на Элю, которая свернулась хрупкой и беззащитной фигуркой. За углом хлопнула дверь туалета, чьи-то шаги спешно прошли вглубь… — Прости, — шепнул Антон совсем тихо и так же тихо вышел, оставив Элю внутри. Он спешно кинулся к раковинам — умываться.

Зал «Треугольника» встретил Антона туманом из дымовых пушек. Он плыл сквозь бело-голубое свечение, поднимая ногами невесомую прохладную вуаль, и весь танцпол, казалось, превратился в одно неспокойное ночное озеро, колышущееся волнами танцующих пар. Как в бреду, Горячев дошел до бара, где намеревался запить очередной фрагмент неприглядной, отвратительной реальности. Думать уже не выходило. Вспышка страсти и гнева смешала алкоголь в крови и лишила сил, оставив только липкий стылый страх. Тысяча причин, чтобы бояться… Большой глоток крепкого рома смыл их, оставив только тоску и пустоту. Рука Антона сама собой потянулась к молчаливому телефону, к диалогу с хозяйкой. В сети она была очень давно. И даже после того, как Горячев пропал во время этого проклятого вечера — видимо, не хотела искать. Уложив подбородок на край барной стойки, он перечитал последние диалоги.  _ «Жалко, что ты не идешь на корпоратив! Я бы на тебя хоть посмотрела.)» _ — было последнее. Что ж, наверное, она насмотрелась… А он еще и оставил ее… Елену…

Пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. Антон даже не мог думать о Богдановой — его сил хватало лишь на то, чтобы погрузиться целиком туда, в слепое окно, где образ склеивался из пары фотографий и мегабайтов текста.

_ «Надеюсь, твой праздник проходит хорошо, _ — вывел Горячев. —  _ У меня все наперекосяк». _

Отправил. Замер. Прикрыл глаза. Хозяйка не появилась в сети сразу же, как бывало часто — а он так привык, что она ждала его каждый вечер, каждый день и даже ночь. Антон бы с удовольствием вычеркнул всю пятницу из своей памяти. Чтобы больше не было никого и ничего: ни шуток друзей, ни несчастного Руслана, ни Льва, который, казалось, мстил за что-то, ни Елены с Элей… В голову лезли разные мысли, а запястья дрожали от чувств, которые хотелось высказать, но все они были либо стыдными, либо глупыми, либо такими, что Антон попросту не поверил бы сам себе, если бы получил такое сообщение. А потому вдогонку отправил еще одно:

_ «Мне тебя не хватает». _

Но и здесь ответа не последовало. Хозяйка не слышала, а может, видела уведомления и игнорировала, как и Антон — когда-то. Горячев понял, что больше сегодня никуда не пойдет. Здесь у него был стакан и полное забытье.

А потом еще один стакан.

И еще — полстакана, но, там был уже не ром, потому что бармен сквозь зуд музыки в ушах крикнул что-то вроде «тебе уже хватит»…

— Антон! — на плечо Горячева приземлилась рука, сжала его и требовательно встряхнула. Но, обернувшись, Антон обнаружил лучшего друга, а не ту, чьи руки хотел бы ощущать на себе сейчас. — Ты чего здесь расселся? Ничего, что мы там все вместе тебя ждем? Куда пропал?

Вместо ответа Антон дернул плечами. Он все слышал и понимал, но эмоционального отклика тревога Влада не вызывала. А клуб и вовсе превратился в медленно переворачивающийся перед глазами калейдоскоп из мигающих треугольников. Не в силах смотреть на это, Горячев уронил лоб на грудь Вовина и хрипло пробормотал:

— Домой хочу.

— Ну пошли за стол досидим, а потом я тебя отвезу, ок? Я не пил. Пошли, там Лев отжигает вообще, Елена твоя сидит кислая. Кислый на кислое — получается сладенькое, — тянул на себя Антона Вовин, заставляя встать на ноги и пойти следом. — Алена с Лехой веселые, один ты у нас запропал. 

Антон позволил себя поднять, и даже ноги его еще продолжали идти, но до такой качки он давно не напивался. Он просто двигался — куда-то и зачем-то, хватаясь за Влада и глядя только вперед полуослепшими глазами. Когда поднялись к посадочной зоне, Горячев споткнулся и чуть не повалился на чей-то стол. Все повернулись к нему… И на женских лицах под низко висящими светлыми лампами Антон видел темные пятна помады. Каждое из них, казалось, стремилось срастись в одно, в котором смешаются все черты и останутся лишь бордовые губы и стрелки на глазах. Все эти девушки, одинаковые, если бы не наряды и волосы, — они смотрели на Антона предосудительно, поднимая со спины осадок ужаса и стыда. И из-за своего столика впереди — тоже. И Елена, чей рот сложился в одну тонкую чернильную линию. И Алена, которая, казалось, кричала на него собранным буквой «о» зияющим кругом… Антона парализовало. Не дойдя нескольких метров, он остановился, как вкопанный, остановил Влада, вперился в его лицо — единственно светлое и чистое в этом мигающем контрастном безумии. Частое дыхание жгло легкие. Руки дрожали.

— Я не пойду. Поехали домой.

— Ладно! Я тогда ребятам из машины напишу, что тебя домой повез. Ох, Горячев, бедовый ты, где ты там лазал, что тебя прихлопнуло? — сетовал Вовин, но исправно исполнял роль хорошего друга. 

Ответить Антон уже, конечно, не мог. Каждый шаг давался все тяжелее, а мир вертелся вокруг своей оси от одного поворота головы. Последнее, что Горячев увидел — это Льва, который повернул вдруг лицо в его сторону, на свет. Губы Богданова тоже были темной тонкой линией, и от глаз к вискам тянулись черные полосы.


	16. XV

#####  **_11.03. Суббота. Вера_ **

Следующее утро Антона было из тех, что начинаются в час дня с отвратительным вкусом во рту, ломотой во всем теле и ужасной жаждой. Первый глоток обнаруженной прямо возле кровати минералки оказался напрасным — но не более напрасным, чем весь выпитый на ночь ром. От токсикоза, если уж до этого доходило, Горячев всегда оправлялся долго. А главное — ради чего? Все, что Антон хотел забыть, так и не удалось стереть из памяти. Действительно не помнил он только дорогу до дома и то, как попал в кровать. Однако ответы на эти вопросы нашлись на кухне вместе с Вовиным, который приготовил себе яичницу, а Антону — воду, антипохмелин и пиво — стандартный набор от невзгод после страстных поцелуев с горлышком бутылки. 

— О, проснулся, красавец! — Влад улыбнулся, закладывая за щеку хлеб. — Садись. Еду не предлагаю, но вот пиво холодное, таблетки свежие, а как отпустит — поешь. Ой, Горячев, происходит с тобой в последнее время какая-то беда-а-а-а-а… 

Спорить Горячев, конечно, не стал. Он и сам думал, что так сходить с ума — абсолютно ненормально. Тем более из-за какой-то бабы — хотя даже сквозь злость подобное название никак не клеилось к образу хозяйки, и Антон сразу же мысленно извинялся перед ней. 

А потом Горячев вылил Владу всю историю с начала. Рассказал про подарок и про то, как помада оказалась на Елене, про то, какими располагал деталями, но не мог однозначно их ни к кому применить. А потом и про Элю, про выбор, про случившееся между ними — и про то, что попросту не выдержал. 

— И я не знаю, что думать. То ли это правда Богданова, то ли хозяйка запутала следы и отдала все, что я ей подарил, на растерзание этим дамочкам, а сама не отсвечивает… Я же ебнусь, Влад…

Вовин слушал и присвистывал на самых пикантных моментах, виновато опуская глаза и почесывая белобрысый затылок.

— Горячев, ты влюбился — это факт. Но то, во что ты влюбился… Не знаю. Ты вообще не знаешь, что там. Она может тебе элементарно физически не подойти! И что ты делать будешь? Требуй от нее! Раз она тебя все еще не кинула, хотя тебе уже крышу сносит, значит, сама тоже зацепилась. Значит, и сама что-то чувствует. И, может… — Вовин хотел что-то сказать, но, посмотрев на Горячева самым критичным взглядом, на который вообще был способен, только махнул рукой. — Ай, ну тебя. Уволиться надо было, когда я тебя просил! Переживаю за тебя, дурака, это ж трандец… Слушай, а эта твоя Богданова зачем перчатки носит? Она их за вечер ни разу не сняла, даже когда бокалы держать приходилось. 

— Не знаю зачем, — пожал плечами Антон. Приговоры Влада уже не вызывали чувство протеста — только усиливали тоску. — А кто знает, те не говорят. Да я сам об этом думал… Давно уже. Она даже кольцо обручальное под ними носит.

— Ну и ворот платья у нее был закрытый, хотя в клубе жарко, — задумался Влад. Завис на минуту в этом непростом состоянии, а потом как вскочил, как закричал: — А если случайно сорвать перчатку?! Ну типа шел-шел, ой, зацепился, ай, извините?

— Вовин, это тебе жарко, — уныло вздохнул Антон. — А она всегда укутывается. Может, что и мерзнет… А перчатку просто так не сорвешь, это же не тапочек. Они у нее обтягивающие, по руке сидят. Да и… — он уткнулся взглядом в этикетку бутылки. — У нас есть договор. Я не знаю, что у нее в голове. Она же может просто… Уйти тогда?

— Ну тогда, — Вовин осел обратно, — скажи ей о своих чувствах? Расскажи, каково тебе, она, может, не знает. Может, поймет? Может, она… ну, как любая девушка, боится таких, как ты? Красивых и падких на женское внимание, еще и молодых, раз она старше. Возможно, что таким странным образом не хочет портить тебе жизнь. Надеется, что тебе надоест и свалишь… Как думаешь?

— Наверное. Наверное, так и сделаю, — закивал Антон — и тут же поморщился от поднявшегося в голове гула. — Хотя после вчерашнего разговор будет, вероятно, трудный…

Антон видел, что ему приходили от хозяйки какие-то сообщения, но не решался читать их, пока не останется один. Да и когда остался — набраться смелости было трудно. Даже если его репутация в компании после вчерашнего могла сохраниться на уровне, уж до всезнающей невидимки наверняка дошел каждый Горячевский промах, каждый шаг. Особенно если в лучших традициях жанра Антон продолжал что-то писать ей в пьяной горячке. Но желание поговорить с хозяйкой было сильнее страха. Он открыл чат.

_ «Доброе утро, Антон, ты как? Я знаю, вчерашний вечер у тебя был сложным, _ — написала хозяйка в семь часов утра, и Горячеву оставалось только удивиться, как она осилила после праздника встать так рано. —  _ Как себя чувствуешь? _ — Потом она затихла и написала лишь через два часа: —  _ Но развлекался ты неплохо. Мне даже завидно».  _

_ «Привет… Чувствую себя уже лучше. Но завидовать, честно говоря, нечему. Не знаю, что ты видела, но мне в любом случае стыдно вообще за все, _ — безутешно ответил Горячев. Добавил только: —  _ Ну, кроме того, что мне тебя не хватало…))» _

_ «Я рада, что ты в порядке. Теперь мне спокойно», _ — бесцветно ответила она и вышла из сети. 

_ «А мне тебя все еще не хватает». _

Горячев упрямился. С хозяйкой он мирился уже во второй раз, но этот был совсем другим. Когда-то перед Антоном стоял выбор — остаться или уйти. А теперь и выбирать было нечего.

_ «И если бы не это, может, я не делал бы столько глупостей». _

Хозяйка зашла в сеть и долгое время больше просто ничего не происходило. Антон уже потерял всякую надежду, когда прилетел ответ:

_ «Какая примитивная манипуляция. Я думаю, ты можешь лучше, учитывая, как ты вчера легко оставил одну женщину, облапал другую». _

_ «Потому что они обе были похожи на тебя. В смысле… Подходили под то, что я знаю о тебе, _ — начал оправдываться Горячев. А что еще он мог делать? Он не чувствовал себя правым ни перед Еленой, ни перед Элей. И они обе были на него обижены теперь — он это знал. Как и хозяйка. —  _ И они обе были с этой помадой, которую я подарил… Я просто хотел найти тебя». _

_ «Антон… Ты не знаешь, что на меня похоже, ибо ты правда даже понятия не имеешь, кто я. И так должно оставаться, похоже. Вчера для меня это стало еще более явным… Мне хотелось бы, чтобы было иначе». _

_ «Я знаю. Что похоже на тебя. Если ты, конечно, заведомо не врала мне и не переводила стрелки на своих подруг». _

Антон стиснул зубы. Теперь обидно было ему. Может, он не имел права на это чувство, но чем еще он мог ответить, если буря поднялась в сердце от одного намека на то, что хозяйку можно не узнать никогда?

_ «Я не пытаюсь тебя заменить. И не хочу изменять тебе. Я все это время был только с тобой, ты понимаешь это? Разве не естественно хотеть быть с живой тобой, а не с миражом?» _

_ «Естественно. Я тебе уже говорила, что ты меня просто не примешь. Это факт… Нет, я вру тебе только относительно своей личности. И сразу это оговорила. Антон, я все понимаю и тебя понимаю. Хочешь, давай разорвем все это? Так будет проще». _

Горячев зарычал. Его душу разбивало от непонимания: как она вообще могла задавать этот вопрос? Как могла хотя бы допускать мысль, что он хочет соскочить? После того, какие до абсурдного сложные пути он выбирал — как себе представляет это «проще»?

_ «Нет. Ты вставишь мне в задницу свой ебучий вибратор, а потом я найду тебя, и тогда мы посмотрим, чего хочешь ты и чего хочу я», _ — набрал Антон в сердцах. Но в последний момент передумал отправлять — переборщил. Да только палец соскочил, и сообщение улетело в чат. Краснея от злости уже на себя самого, Антон удалил его в надежде, что хозяйка не успела прочитать все. А на месте угрозы появилось короткое и жесткое «нет».

Но она успела.

_ «Вибратор в задницу я тебе вставить действительно хочу, ибо ты в последнее время ведешь себя отвратительно, а лупить тебя уже поздно…) Хотя и лупить тоже можно. А можно и то, и другое?» _

Антон вздохнул. Воистину неисповедимы пути женщин: они злятся ровно до момента, пока ты не заговоришь с ними о том, чего они желают. И хотя у его избранницы были весьма необычные интересы, следовала она мировому закону неукоснительно. 

_ «Можешь делать со мной, что хочешь. Если это докажет тебе серьезность моих намерений…» _ — смиренно ответил он. Отказывать Горячев не видел никакого смысла: даже самые странные для него прежде эксперименты под рукой хозяйки превращались в истошное удовольствие. Может, во всем была виновата пресловутая влюбленность — судить об этом в любом случае было уже поздно.

_ «Какой послушный…) И что, прямо все от тебя можно так вот просто получить?  _ — спросила хозяйка, но не дала Горячеву ответить. —  _ Антон… А мне ведь тоже тебя не хватает. Я очень дорожу тем, что у нас есть, и прекрасно понимаю, насколько это странно складывается. Мне стыдно признаться себе в этом, как и в том, во что из-за меня превращается твоя жизнь. Я тебе даю все, что могу дать… Это правда. Ты мне веришь?» _

Антон около минуты тупо смотрел в экран. Потом выключил. Но не потому, что не хотел отвечать. Он просто не знал, как еще прижаться, кроме как лбом к чуть теплому черному стеклу. Конечно, признание хозяйки никак не могло открыть того, кто она. Но ее чувства вступали в резонанс с чувствами Горячева. Звучали мелодичным перезвоном в больной похмельной голове… Как же он ненавидел окружающую тишину во время таких откровенных разговоров! На встречах было хотя бы что-то: тихое дыхание, щелчки пальцев. А тут — ничего. И это ничего Антон ненавидел настолько сильно, что пытался в шуме крови внутри головы разгадать далекий голос или какой-нибудь одушевленный звук, который сблизил бы его с ней. Подушечки пальцев гладили шероховатый чехол на смартфоне — так, как могли бы гладить лицо… У бессильной, неспособной дойти до адресата нежности был только один выход. Спустя несколько тихих минут она пролилась на экран в пять невесомых прикосновений.

_ «Верю». _

#####  **_13.03. Понедельник. Настя_ **

Антон избавился от хандры еще днем воскресенья. Даже в самые сложные периоды его с натяжкой можно было бы назвать меланхоликом — да и к чему отчаиваться и заниматься саморефлексией, когда можно действовать? Воевать? Двигать к себе чертову гору, даже если ради этого придется шевелить собственными ногами?

То-то зашептались расположившиеся в гостиной за чаем Тоня с Катей, когда Антон появился на пороге с охапкой цветов, за которыми едва можно было различить его самого. Обсуждали, как показалось, не главного бедокура прошедшей недели, что не могло не повлиять на его настрой исключительно положительным образом. Поэтому, ослепительно улыбнувшись, Горячев заспешил наверх. Антона сегодня никто не ждал так рано — если в понедельник после праздничных выходных вообще законно было требовать от кого-то работы, — но он в самоволку приехал с одной-единственной целью: показать, что все-таки усвоил кое-какие уроки хороших манер. Путь, как и прежде, лежал к Богдановой. В ее-то дверь Горячев и постучал — без ответа. Дернул… Однако упрямый замок отозвался лишь неприветливым треском засова.

«Может, совещание? Или задерживается сегодня? Или на какой-нибудь встрече?»

Даже если Богдановой сегодня не было на рабочем месте, уехать с цветами Антон не мог. Зато мог в любом случае передать их по адресу через Льва. Встреча с директором после пятничного апокалипсиса не входила в список потенциально приятных переживаний, но Горячев решил, что сегодня все препятствия будет преодолевать исключительно мужественно. Да и минутных раздумий хватило, чтобы прийти к выводу: если после всех косяков явиться к старшему брату с цветами для его сестры — это вернет хотя бы одно из сотни потерянных очков в карму.

Впрочем, от излишней поспешности Антона уберегло то, что за дверью Льва сегодня оказалось на удивление шумно. Такая ситуация ранее возникала лишь единожды — и спор из-за Романа, какие-то заговоры всплывали горьким осадком, стоило один раз встряхнуть колбу с воспоминаниями… Теперь, правда, плотно закрытая створка в надежно звукоизолированном кабинете мешала расслышать не только слова, но и количество голосов, и характер интонаций. Готовиться следовало к чему угодно.

После короткого стука внутрь просунулась голова Горячева.

— Можно?

Но Антона никто не расслышал просто потому, что посреди просторного кабинета важно выхаживала Елена и отрицательно эмоционально высказывалась — почти кричала — на животрепещущую тему сегодняшнего дня. 

— То есть, Лев…! Лев Денисович, вы собираетесь окончательно превратить нашу фирму в богадельню?! Она не следует дресс-коду и не будет ему следовать, она грубиянка, с ней вообще невозможно работать! Я против! Мне же придется это делать. Нет, все, против и точка. Сначала этот вот, — Богданова обернулась, наткнулась взглядом на охапку цветов, затем узнала в ней Горячева и, указав на него пальцем, чуть не взорвалась от негодования и вернулась к разговору с круглыми от шока глазами, — этот вот! А теперь еще она, — Елена осела на стул, заботливо отодвинутый Львом. — Нет, я поседею с вами. Это кошмар. Я уже не знаю, чего ожидать каждую минуту своей работы, я просто не знаю. Эти люди непредсказуемы, отвратительно…

— Талантливы, — улыбался Лев. — Отвратительно талантливы. Что Настя, я уверен, нам еще не раз докажет: ходить в таком виде имеет право за свою светлую голову. Что Антон, наш, — Богданов окинув взглядом Горячева и одним жестом пригласил войти, — галантный молодой сотрудник. Елена, ты прекрасно с ними справляешься. Лучше, чем смог бы кто-либо другой.

Антон удивленно выгнул брови и очень тихо прошел вперед. Букет он держал перед собой как щит. Впрочем, буквально пары шагов ему хватило, чтобы понять: это не простой спор начальства из-за нерадивых подчиненных. Возле стены, которая не просматривалась со входа, на краю тумбы (явно в пику стоящему рядом креслу) восседала… Что ж, Горячев растерялся настолько, что даже не смог сходу определить ее возраст. Поэтому это просто была «она». Настя.

Непомерно высокая (да еще в ботинках на толстой тракторной подошве), плечистая, бледная и с рябоватым от светлых веснушек безвозрастным лицом девица, обернувшись на Горячева, хитро усмехнулась ему, пережевывая хихиканье вместе с жвачкой. Явно мужская черная рубашка с листьями каннабиса выглядела насмешкой над официальным стилем как единственный элемент, хоть сколько-то к нему приближенный. Все остальное — безразмерная нарочито драная мантия, брюки-карго камуфляжной расцветки, пирсинг в носу, губе и правой брови — вышло родом из антиутопического подполья. Вишенкой на торте оказались черные как смоль волосы, заплетенные в дреды длиной до середины бедра, которые там и болтались, никуда не убранные, рядом с мотком свисающих из кармана проводов.

Насладившись очередным слишком долгим и слишком шокированным взглядом, Настя звучно, будто кто-то плеткой щелкнул, перебросила дреды на другую сторону и вернулась к прерванному Горячевым разговору.

— Не дрейфь, Елена, — закивала она, вторя Льву хрипловатым звонким голосом. Что-то странное было с акцентом — Антону показалось, что русский, возможно, не был первым ее языком. — Мне нужно только две комнаты: кабинет вашего болезного и серверная. Хочешь — могу вообще не вылезать. У вас что, прошлый сисадмин был особо коммуникабельный? Ну ниче, если выйду до дамской комнаты — пару раз за день скажешь, что это у ваших сотрудниц глюки от переработки… Пущай отдохнут…

Хохотнула.

— Ты еще контракт не подписал, а она ко мне уже на «ты»! — отпружинила от стула Елена, поднялась, и вновь помещение наполнил беспокойный стук шпильки о паркет. — Не две, тебе надо будет обслуживать техническую составляющую во всей резиденции, — Елена обвела рукой вымышленную окружность. — А что ты думаешь, сидеть будешь себе и носа не кажешь? Нет, это так не работает. Еще и первое время я над тобой стоять буду без конца, — Богданова сверкнула взглядом, скрестила руки на груди и чуть наклонилась вперед, словно этот вот аргумент точно должен был испугать.

— Уже подписал… — тихо пропел Лев. 

— Что?

— Ничего, Елена! Да ладно тебе, ты и от Горячева не была в восторге, а теперь вон как… дружите. Что, плохо, что ли? — Богданов указал на до сих пор не реализовавшего свой план Антона и еще раз жестом попросил сбить Елену с рельсов конфликтности и раздражения, быстро смекнув, что цветы в этой комнате собираются преподнести явно не ему. Горячев, будучи исполнительным сотрудником, приступил, как только оправился от шока.

— Елена! Денисовна… — растерявшись в никак не жданной суматохе, он не сразу смог решить, допустимы ли устоявшиеся между ними фамильярности в этой ситуации. — Елена, в общем… Я хотел поздравить тебя с Восьмым марта. Уже прошедшим. В смысле поздравлял уже, конечно, но без цветов, а это как-то неправильно. Вот… 

Волшебным образом один большой букет в руках Антона разложился на два: причем один состоял из белых роз и красных лилий, а второй — наоборот. Богдановой он вручил тот, в котором были белые розы. Настя умиленно вздохнула со своего места. Елена умолкла, только хлопала глазами и шокированно обнимала букет руками в черных перчатках.

— А этот… — продолжил было Антон и запнулся, переведя взгляд на Настю. Если даже при Льве он еще представлял себе процесс передачи даров, то появление постороннего человека смущало и без того редкие романтические порывы настолько, что все заранее подготовленные фразы и жесты рассыпались в песок. Становилось слишком неловко. А думать Горячев начинал долго…

— Мне? — внезапно подала голос дредастая с проводами. Она смотрела на Антона с искренним смехом в глазах и выражением, полным готовности помочь. Тот, конечно, сразу вышел из ступора, нахмурился и рявкнул:

— Нет, — после чего повернулся к Богдановой и второй букет тоже отдал ей. — Этот передай, ну… ей, — добавил Антон уже вполголоса и ладонью показал приблизительное направление правого крыла на первом этаже дома. Елена приняла букет, поймала Горячева за рукав, притянула к себе и смачно поцеловала в щеку. 

— Спасибо, Горячев. Ну такой ты красивый в эти моменты, нет от тебя никакого спасения, — улыбалась Богданова, зарываясь носом в цветы. Антон сразу же расплылся — успокоился, задышал полной грудью и, казалось, чуть не взлетел. Идиллия была нарушена хрустом карандаша, который сломал Лев. 

— Антон, познакомься, кстати, — прокашлялся Богданов. — Извини за сумбур… Это Настя. Наш новый сисадмин. Настя, а это Антон. Наш пиарщик.

— Наслышана, наслышана, — закивала Настя и встала со своего места. В полный рост она на прямой подошве глядела Горячеву прямо в брови. Тот недовольно засопел. А она улыбнулась — и дернула его пальцами за кончик носа. Антон так ошалел, что даже отреагировать не смог. — И не только о том, что ты «вот этот». Будем дружить с тобой, Антонио. Друзья моих друзей, все дела…

«Влад», — осенило Антона. С этой мыслью он немного утих, хотя и сохранил надменность во взгляде и жестах, тем более допустимые, что победа героя-любовника продолжала греть сердце и голову. На Настю это, впрочем, не произвело совершенно никакого впечатления.

— Ну что, Елена Денисовна, — уперла она кулаки в бока, кокетливо дернув пробитой бровью. — Я пока свободна или покажешь мне, куда сидеть, с кем говорить, с кем не говорить, как компьютер включать? Я, конечно, в целях демонстрации возможностей могу и сама пароли подобрать, но зачем тратить время…

— Покажете, Настенька. Покажете! — шипела Елена, вручив букеты Льву и скомандовав поставить их в воду. Она поманила Настю за собой. — И никакого нарушения субординации при других, ясно? А то я тебя лично выпорю, — пригрозила Богданова на выходе. 

Лев вздохнул, когда женщины ушли, сел спокойно в свое кресло и положил цветы на стол. Перед тем как провалиться в работу или усталую попытку спрятаться от людей, Богданов поднял взгляд на Антона:

— Я передам. Не переживай. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Антон, а потом посмотрел на дверь. А потом — на календарь, который висел на стене аккурат между Львом и дверью. С момента как пропал Роман прошло в общем три недели, что автоматически приближало заранее оговоренный срок нахождения того в больнице к концу. Договор с новым сотрудником вряд ли мог прерваться так скоро. Горячев хотел бы покинуть Богданова, но знал, что если не спросит напрямую, этот заново всплывший вопрос с сисадмином не даст ему уснуть еще несколько дней. Впрочем, и ответ не гарантировал обратного. — Лев Денисович, а от Романа есть какие-то новости? После нашего с вами разговора со мной на связь он не выходил… — решил поделиться Антон. Богданов вздрогнул при упоминании болезненной темы, но ответил не задумываясь:

— Нет, к сожалению. Но больничный от него пришел и он подтвердил по переписке Елене, что в конце месяца собирается выйти на работу. Но на самом деле Настю мы взяли на больший срок… На всякий случай.

Антон задумчиво закивал. Это решение Богданова (вряд ли оно принадлежало Елене, судя по услышанному) он одобрял: даже не имея представления об уровне компетенции откровенно фриковатой Насти, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что она лучше, чем не менее фриковатый Роман. Хотя бы потому что, вроде как, своя.

— И как она вам?

— Наглая, — улыбнулся Лев, — но компетентная, как по мне. Хотя Елене сложно работать с такими людьми. Она вообще не переваривает тех, кто обыгрывает — или хотя бы дышит в затылок — по уровню пробивных способностей. Хотя, я считаю, чем больше знакомств — тем больше силы. Влад хорошо отзывался о Насте, я склонен ему верить, он, вроде как, твой лучший друг. 

— Да… Лучший… — согласился Антон, но на Льва смотрел уже взглядом ревнивого собственника. Значит, перед Богдановым Влад вообще о чем-то или о ком-то отзывался — а перед ним нет? Ладно, вероятно, Горячев был вне зоны доступа на корпоративе, чтобы оказаться свидетелем диалога — но у Вовина был десяток возможностей предупредить и рассказать все лично!

— Ну я сам спросил, он ответил, — оправдался Лев, усмехаясь уже одной из своих меркантильных ухмылок, которые всегда прилипали к его губам при разговоре о деньгах. Или о том, что он мог конвертировать в самый продаваемый восполняемый ресурс на планете. — К слову, Антон. Ты мне девочек-то сильно не обижай, хорошо? 

Горячев посмотрел на Богданова исподлобья. А потом — на букеты. Во всяком случае он надеялся, что это покажет: отныне у него намерения исключительно хорошие.

#####  **_15.03. Среда. Знания_ **

Настя на Антона вышла очень быстро. Вероятно, и здесь не обошлось без Влада, но новый эксцентричный сисадмин компании вскоре появилась у Горячева в списке контактов и заняла эфир. Она оказалась довольно общительна, но не так навязчива, как можно было думать. А еще — в мессенджере писала исключительно от мужского лица, чем беспощадно топтала Антону всю мировоззренческую парадигму.

_ «Она бигендер. х)) _ — пояснял потом Вовин. —  _ Это не в твоей интеллектуальной плоскости, Антоша, просто смирись». _

Насте, как оказалось, было тридцать семь лет, а так легко она вскочила в кресло системного администратора за счет своей хакерской практики.

_ «Ну, знаешь, насмотрелся в юности „Матрицы“, начитался про всяких правдорубов из киберпространства — и поехали… Преступностью не занимаюсь, подрабатываю обычно на ловле всяких нарко- и порнобарыг в даркнете, плюс бывают частные заказы. Короче, я черный рыцарь, Антонио, а ты не ссы», _ — радостно давала себя интервьюировать Настя. А еще сразу сказала, что о злоключениях Горячева в компании Влад ей рассказал «разное».

_ «Так что буду прикрывать твою жопу, насколько смогу. Насчет моих отношений с Богдановыми не беспокойся — они не тупые, прекрасно понимают, что такие как я занимаются мониторингом абсолютно всего, связанного с организацией, людьми и т. д. Главное, что они будут знать то же, что знаешь ты. И если они захотят от этой инфы избавиться, то она останется только между нами. Это чтобы ты понимал особенности моего с ними договора». _

Горячева такой расклад вполне устраивал. Он надеялся, что Настя не найдет о Богдановых вообще ничего особенного или катастрофичного. Антон бы с радостью и о Романе услышал, что тот просто несчастный забитый пацан, влипший в нехорошую историю, но интуиция до сих пор змеей извивалась и шипела: там-то точно нечисто. Поэтому о том, что уже знал сам, Антон рассказал Насте напрямую. И файл с досье выслал ей — вдруг пригодится? — и даже неизвестный номер, который позвал сисадмина в подвал. Наводку хакерша приняла и на какое-то время затихла.

К середине недели появились первые горячие новости. Стоило Антону вернуться на территорию компании и заглянуть к Насте — она сразу же усадила его в кресло за компьютером в каморке.

— Короче. Я так понимаю, что это ты частично и сам знал, но о твоих Богдановых нет никакой информации до 2011 года. И ладно нету в районе бизнеса — да, все они начинают неизвестными… Так нету — вообще. Налоговая, банки, все личные данные — такое ощущение, что они… Ну, — пух! — и появились. Из ниоткуда. Между нами, девочками — такого быть не может, а это значит, что вся остальная инфа о них надежно спрятана… И в прошлом их, скорее всего, звали по-другому, — увлеченно щелкала Настя мышью, вываливая на Антона бесконечные сводки и скриншоты. — А еще до твоего прихода имя Богданова не засветилось в СМИ ни разу. Никаких фото, единственное совершенно пустое интервью — они запускали всякие рекламные статьи и прочее, но все это было сугубо о компании, а Ф. И. О. владельца — ну, только в регистрационных данных, а кто он такой — хэ зэ. Для простого обывателя Л. Д. Богдановых на один Питер с десяток наскрести можно. И ни один из них не окажется нашим. И даже не спрашивай, нет, восстановить ничего не смогу. Я у них, скажем так, не то что не первая такая булки за компом грею — похоже, до сих пор не единственная. 

Еще Настя показала, что корпоративный коттедж по документам оформлен на Елену. А дальше — только больше слепых пятен… Зато не менее интересная информация (как и ее отсутствие) обнаружилась по Роману. 

Жизнь его, как и жизнь почти любого человека нынче, сплошь состояла из переписок, которые удалось вынуть из взломанной личной почты и мессенджеров. На первый взгляд горемыка-сисадмин мог сойти за обычного молодого парня, который пытается устоять на ногах в большом городе: квартира в ипотеку, за которую он платил уже три года (и жаловался кому-то на это), какие-то покупки, какие-то мелочи. Однако подобная бытовуха уже проявленной ранее сущности Романа никак не отражала. Отчасти потому, что ее было ничтожно мало: в оставленном им информационном пространстве всплыли от силы десять контактов — не намного больше, чем в телефоне, как вспомнил Антон. И большинство из них были почти безобидны. Даже любовной переписки не нашлось, хотя Богданов рассказывал, что Роман состоял в отношениях.

— Пацанчик, мне кажется, из тех параноиков, которые всю свою секретку посылают почтовыми голубями — чтобы наверняка и в один конец, — пояснила Настя. — Ну он прошаренный. Если по нему еще что-то есть, то не на корпоративной машине, а в Сети я тебе его за пару дней не найду. Впрочем, кое-какую дрянь он и отсюда не успел прибрать. Это же такие листочки он тебе подсунул? — и она показала сканы тех самых «шпионских листков». — Кажется, он их никому не отправлял, но, возможно, от кого-то получил… Чтобы потом отдать тебе. Но это неточно. Да и ладно. Самое интересное у него — в папке «Спам»…

А в ней, в отличие от остальных папок почты, в которых не нашлось ничего примечательного, пестрели названия писем. Отличались они лишь тем, что составляли давний и регулярно пополняемый список — да еще на каждое Роман отвечал, судя по встречающейся периодически пустой плашке цитаты, но с указанным адресом сисадмина. Хотя, казалось бы, кто станет отвечать на спам?

— Особенно на такой! — развела руками Настя, а Антон недоверчиво нахмурился. Каждое из таких писем — как полученных, так и отправленных — состояло из полной знаковой абракадабры, напоминающей то ли нечитаемую кодировку, то ли пляски разыгравшегося кота по клавиатуре. — Но это точно переписка, Энтони, только мы такую херню не прочитаем. Я попытаюсь бросить паре своих знакомых криптографов — в лучшем случае сразу выставят ценник, в худшем — хотя бы пояснят, что это такое. А пока — все…

— Все? — Горячев вздохнул. Вопросов у него стало больше, но ответы даже на старые так и не появились.

— Ой, ну только не плачь мне, — Настя стегнула его дредами по плечу. — Я только пришла, принесла тебе тут, значит — а ты мне «все»? Неси, давай, копай сам тоже! У тебя же тут свои шуры-муры с кем-то.

— Ага…

Антон к тому моменту так и не уточнил, насколько много о нем знала Настя и что подразумевала под «шуры-муры» — дарение букетов или все, что происходило за закрытой дверью, — однако одну догадку она в его голове поселила. Из набора бессвязных данных одна деталь ведь была вполне конкретной — то, что этот дом принадлежал Елене.

«Она ведь врет о своей личности — и судя по ситуации с Элей, заставляет привирать окружающих. Это, похоже, совсем никакая не подруга…»

— Слушай, Настя. А ты когда документы по Богдановым и компании смотрела — ничего не находила насчет аренды помещений коттеджа другим частникам или юридическим лицам?

— Да нет… — она пожала плечами. — Все в собственности. На одного человека. У них, конечно, документы с обрубленными хвостами, как я и сказала, но формально все, что касается юридического статуса — чистенько, аккуратненько и на месте. Но никакой аренды.

Антон цокнул. Если все действительно было так — значит, соврал ему и Богданов. Тогда выходило, что «психологические тренинги» проводились нелегально — раз уж их существование доказывалось хотя бы при помощи контракта (который вторая сторона, впрочем, наверняка могла аннулировать шредером в любой момент, оставив Горячева с «липкой»). И тогда позволить себе это мог либо кто-то очень близкий к руководству компании, — а ближе Эли у Богдановых, казалось, не было уже никого, — либо они сами…

«И тогда останется Елена. Нужно только доказать. Все найти, а потом снять эти чертовы перчатки… Ну, доберусь я до тебя!»

— Ну надо же, как мозги зашевелились, — разулыбалась Настя, когда Горячев, выбравшись из-за стола, заспешил собираться. — Осторожно, Антонио! Смотри, чтоб не расползлись…

В течение рабочего дня Горячева еще сильнее разогрели пересуды дамочек из местного «женсовета». Подумать только, какая короткая дорога от самого желанного мужчины до врага народа: если заявление Антона о том, что ему нравится Елена, вызывало только увлеченные сплетни, завершающиеся уверенным «любого можно отбить», — то стоило на ее столе появиться «тому гигантскому венику», как несчастного Дон Жуана начали встречать исключительно косыми взглядами и напряженным молчанием. У Горячева не было причин не верить в то, что у Богдановой оказались оба его букета. Он только мысленно ставил себе галочку.

_ «Угадал с цветами? =))» _ — уже скоро писал Антон хозяйке.

_ «Угу..) Даже слишком, _ — напряженно отвечала она. —  _ Антон, хватит тратить на меня деньги, а то я начну отстреливаться еще более страшными методами. Будешь у меня самым модным, а отказов я, как ты знаешь, не умею принимать. Допрыгаешься.)» _

_ «Если попытаешься отдариваться мне дороже, чем я, на свои баснословные бизнесвуменские бабки — я влезу в кредиты. Чтобы соответствовать. Так что даже не вздумай!» _

_ «Угу… То есть ты так ведешь игру, да? Ну ладно-ладно, Антон, я придумаю, чем тебе отплатить.)» _

Он, впрочем, не собирался ждать. Горячев и так по своим меркам терпел непозволительно долго, а от хозяйки ему было нужно только одно — узнать ее. Верующим он не был, но все же решил, что раз бог любит троицу, а два его подарка оказались у Елены, значит, третий не просто расставит все на свои места — это должно быть что-то особенное. Что-то, что окажется не просто знаком внимания, но продемонстрирует серьезность намерений. Убедит хозяйку окончательно в том, что пора сделать все по-другому. 

Агрессивный восторг Антона превратился в решимость. Он все-таки стал героем, который уже многое прошел на пути к своей принцессе. Теперь Горячеву нужен был символ. Что-то, что из обычной вещи сделает напоминание обо всем, что они пережили — чем бы эта история ни кончилась. В такие моменты поиска любой человек, будь то просветленный мудрец или раздолбай, каким был Антон, обращается к высокому. К забытой, давно припорошенной пылью повседневных дешевых радостей мечте о чистой любви. К обрывкам витающих где-то над реальностью фантазий, которые считаешь недосягаемыми, пока они не опустятся на расстояние вытянутой руки. К потаенной надежде оказаться для кого-то настолько важным, что в каждом чувстве, будь то счастье, тоска или даже боль, зазвенит эхо смертельности.

Чем больше Антон погружался в эту высоту, тем явственнее понимал, что уже готов себя похоронить.

_ «Хорошо?» _ — прислал он друзьям накануне встречи с хозяйкой фото приготовленного для нее подарка.

_ «Даже слишком! _ — тут же ответил Влад, а его возмущение впервые читалось между строк. —  _ Горячев, нашел для кого так стараться…» _

_ «Какая романтика, как красиво, _ — радовалась Алена, проникаясь душевным порывом: —  _ Я была бы счастлива такое получить. Сразу бы все пароли-явки отдала)) Эх, а где мои стихотворения…» _

_ «По стихотворениям соскучилась?) _ — последним включился Леха. —  _ А это, Антоша, ну… Удачи тебе в общем». _


	17. XVI

#####  **_19.03. Воскресенье. Подарок_ **

Резиденция Nature's Touch зябко куталась в кроны деревьев, спасаясь от пронизывающего до самых костей-балок и несущих стен холодного ветра. Он безжалостно рвал одежду на людях, антенны машин, линии электропередач, бросал в лица содранные листья, задорно швырялся пылью в глаза. Сложно было поверить, выглядывая из окон теплых домов на безоблачное лазурное небо, что погода сегодня оказалась столь недружелюбна, но ветер продолжал свои бесчинства. И жаловались люди, кутаясь в еще зимние куртки, стонали мачты деревьев, а резиденция пела им в тон, вздыхая да посвистывая темными вентиляционными решетками. Представлялось, что кто-то в мире открыл большую форточку и вот-вот просквозит душу, заболеет и закашляет нутро, а потому хотелось спрятаться в теплых объятиях от вселенского сквозняка. Хотелось найти в залитом светом здании, которое теперь походило на огромный солнечный зайчик и слепило глаза, те руки, что укроют от неожиданно леденящего поцелуя весеннего утра в щеки, губы, шею под воротом. Но резиденция умела только мягко да обворожительно улыбаться, а за двойными дверями встречала все та же корпоративная холодность, все тот же ледяной ветер делового общения. И не спастись от простуд.

Антон, промороженный затянувшейся зимой, и сам выглядел уже откровенно больным. Увы, подхваченный им вирус вряд ли поддавался лечению. Он встретил Елену изломанной улыбкой и горячечным блеском в глазах, а еще — молчанием, в котором прятал гораздо больше, чем когда-либо мог сказать. Плотный бумажный пакет матового черного цвета холодил отогревшиеся ладони. В этот раз, в отличие от предыдущих, Горячев не спешил отдавать Богдановой свой подарок. Сегодня вообще все должно было случиться по-другому.

— Ты сегодня такой загадочный, Антон, — улыбалась Елена, впуская Горячева в секретный коридор, что вел к не менее загадочной комнате. — И я уже знаю этот хитрый взгляд. Надеюсь, ты ничего не удумал противозаконного?

— Посмотрим, — сдержанно и важно ответил Горячев, решив подыграть Елене. Ничего противозаконного он, впрочем, действительно не готовил. Однако в душе поднималась буря, такая опасная, что с ней не сравнился бы ни самый лютый питерский ветер, ни езда с превышением скорости, ни выход на непрочный весенний лед.

Богданова только покивала, не проигрывая Антону в суровости выражения лица, и завязала глаза. Она спросила про пакет, но Горячев столь трепетно прижал его к себе, что Елена даже не стала предлагать отнести подарок куда-нибудь или оставить до возвращения Антона. Дальше как обычно — дверь открылась, дверь закрылась; пару мгновений в объятьях тишины — и вдруг движение спугнуло ее. Лица Горячева коснулись руки хозяйки, нежно обняли щеки в приветствии — их личный язык жестов, ласковая система знаков. Антон разомлел, как бывало уже часто, потыкался в ладони… Его толкало вперед желание настоящего объятия, поцелуя, но Горячев и сам знал, что не может получить больше, и не смел требовать, ссориться — даже сегодня, когда это стремление буквально выворачивало наизнанку.

— Мы снова давно не оставались наедине, да? — улыбнулся Антон, когда хозяйка прервала его и взяла за запястья. Он сделал шаг навстречу, но рук так и не опустил, продолжая удерживать возле груди уже согревшийся черный пакет. — А я принес тебе кое-что…

Хозяйка замерла. Пальцы тронули запястья Горячева в немом вопросе, едва коснулись пакета, что тут же в ответ перешел к ней. Но заслышав шорох, Антон снова вслепую двинулся навстречу хозяйке, пока та не остановила его ладонью.

— Посмотришь потом, — миролюбиво заулыбался он, глубоко и беспокойно дыша. — Ну, разве что одним глазком… Но я не проносил ничего запрещенного. Только подарки. И себя. Я интереснее, правда?

Хозяйка затихла, раздумывая. Пакет был оставлен ею где-то, а где именно — Горячев не знал. Знал он теперь только мягкий уговор рук, что в следующий момент жестко и бескомпромиссно обратился в путы. Антона скрутили, связали на массажном столе; расстегнулась рубашка, чуть ослабили объятия джинсы. Пальцы целовали прикосновениями тело, но хозяйка то и дело отвлекалась от Горячева. А в какой-то момент и вовсе исчезла. Издалека послышалось коварное шуршание упаковками, потом — нервное затишье. Изучала. Читала. Невидимка усмехнулась, а затем два коротких раза шикнул распылитель. 

— Правда, ты только что показала, что я для тебя менее интересен?

Горячев пытался звучать возмущенным, но голос у него дрожал, ладони холодели, а под ребрами в гулком, удушающем стуке сердца осело волнение, подобное которому он едва ли мог вспомнить. Хозяйка только усмехнулась, а затем, оказавшись рядом с Антоном, вновь обняла ладонями щеки и шею. Аромат въелся в кожу и осел на запястьях. Она позволяла Горячеву попробовать, услышать и испить собственный подарок. В этих движениях так и звучал вопрос: «Вкусно?» Горячев вдыхал острый запах, пока не заслезились глаза. На хозяйке аромат, который он нашел в тот же день, когда покупал помаду, сидел именно так, как должен был. Теплее, чем на пробнике, ближе к телу и тяжелее, чем на Алене — богаче, благороднее. Сухие, пряные ноты табака и мускуса кружили голову, что-то строгое и растительное витало сверху. Запах балансировал на самой грани женственности и мужественности, показывал силу и власть. Антон трепетал, поверженный и потрясенный тем, какое мощное оружие вручил своей госпоже. Впрочем, и без него она уже знала, как приставить нож к сердцу.

— Тебе идет… — прошептал Горячев. — А тебе нравится?

Прозвучал щелчок. Нравится. А затем Антон услышал, как хозяйка принюхивается, и почувствовал, как ее пальцы подрагивают от волнения, как нежны стали на миг прикосновения, как гладят его заботливые руки по подрагивающему животу, готовясь съехать с приятной ноты в самое пекло страсти. 

— Ну тогда вторую часть ты посмотришь потом, — выдохнул Антон. И пустил ее к себе. 

Все было уже совсем правильно. Хозяйка легко балансировала между нежной лаской и искрящейся похотью, выдергивая из Горячева по ниточке то одно, то другое. Тот был молчалив до поры и целиком погружен в желанное единение — ни одного слова, ни одного призыва, только низкие громкие стоны и рваные вздохи… Умелые руки были везде и делали все, что им угодно — вновь Горячев погибал, чувствуя, как двигаются длинные пальцы внутри него; вновь выворачивался удовольствием наружу от того, как нажимают они на зудящую от сексуального напряжения точку внутри. За последние встречи Антон научился плавно двигать бедрами — так, чтобы синхронно опускаться на толкающуюся в него руку. В эти мгновения идеального парного танца он знал, что принимает глубже, и давление становилось сильнее — порой до боли, но исключительно приятной. Ее хотелось растягивать на долгие, долгие минуты — до тех пор, пока мышцы не становились непослушными, а тело не норовило вытолкнуть спрессованное возбуждение наружу. К счастью, хозяйка позволяла Антону не спешить. Сегодня у них было достаточно времени, и Горячев пользовался тем, что наконец прекрасно понимал каждую из сторон своего удовольствия, оттягивая оргазм. Так страстная игра превращалась в соревнование: он — сопротивлялся, она — искала, как столкнуть его в пропасть.

Конечно, хозяйка все же сделала это — утекло какое-то количество сжиженного, горючего времени и полыхнуло, а Антон забился, туго сжимая ее в себе. Он рычал и поскуливал, то оседая на пальцы, мягко выжимающие его в ритме оргазма, то жестко толкаясь во влажное кольцо ладони. И как всегда первая разрядка пробудила в мышцах лишь больший голод. Антон, одурманенный, потакал бессознательной жажде — и соблазнял свою любовницу как мог потягиваясь и бесстыдно раскрываясь перед ней, пока скользкие горячие ладони гладили живот и бедра, пробирались в паховые заломы и массировали нежную плоть возле анального отверстия. 

Горячев, в какой-то миг ухмыльнувшись, зажал хозяйкину руку бедрами. Ноздри щекотал жаркий воздух, и Антон чувствовал себя бесконечно одуревшим. Он еще не отупел от вожделения, но мозг плавился от непозволительных фантазий, каждая из которых, приправленная еще не угасшими в теле импульсами, была одна другой приятнее. 

— Хочу тебя, — медленно и четко проговорил Антон, смакуя каждый звук, сходящий с губ — и каждый ответный. — Хочу тебя трахнуть… А ты — хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя?

Хозяйка медлила с ответом, впиваясь в крепкий захват бедер короткими ногтями. Это было требование отпустить — ее недовольство слышалось по суровому сопению, напряженному дыханию немного раздраженного человека. Заветный одобрительный щелчок прозвучал не сразу, словно нехотя, с сомнением. Но Антон улыбнулся и блаженно выдохнул, и только после этого немного расслабил бедра. Совсем немного. 

— Ты меня убиваешь… Я с ума схожу по тебе, а ты еще сердишься и что-то там раздумываешь… Недостаточно хорош для такой строптивой? Думаешь, я тебя не укатаю?

И был ему отрицательный ответ да тихая усмешка как лучшая аргументация. Хозяйка была уверена, что не укатает. И даже издевательски шлепнула по бедру. Тут уже была очередь Антона зло и даже обиженно поджать губы. Однако это никак не могло стать поводом для разрыва. В крови кипел азарт. Горячев помнил каждый их уговор — и никакие самые безумные условия не могли остановить набравший ходу поезд его страсти. Конец был ясен самому: либо напролом, либо в бездну… За секунду до того, как Горячев огласил свою мысль, снова сладко сжалось пробудившееся после оргазма нутро. 

— А может… — Антон задохнулся, запнулся и слегка приподнял голову. — Может, ты тогда думаешь, что сама можешь меня трахнуть?

Воодушевленно быстро и абсолютно положительно — так можно было описать ответ хозяйки. Антон радовал свою зазнобу часто, но сегодня явно как-то особенно, ибо на такое предложение она окропила прикосновениями-поцелуями все тело ниже пупка. Нежными, но короткими, словно не верилось. Антону и самому не верилось. Губы не сразу смогли повторить эту мысль — и даже не мысль, а импульс, — но Горячев слышал в теле эхо низменных желаний, которые ворочались возле крестца, бурлили в паховых венах и простреливали в самых чувствительных точках. Страшно не было. Сухой рационал в Антоне давно решил: если хозяйка ласкала его пальцами так много раз, то массажер или фаллоимитатор обычного размера вряд ли окажется страшнее. А человек, не дававший прохода девушкам и боявшийся прослыть геем, стыдливо отступал перед свободой и удовольствием, которые встречали его здесь, в этой комнате… Бал правили азарт, жажда власти и едва ли признанная, но беспощадная влюбленность, что вслепую привязала к столу и распяла грехом.

Горячев приподнялся еще чуть выше. Но вдруг его тело напружинилось, и, вцепившись руками в подлокотники, он почти сел в стремлении приблизить свое лицо к лицу хозяйки. Антон не знал точно, где она стоит — только чувствовал руки, замершие, когда он рванул наверх. И все же он надеялся, что хозяйка ощущает на себе взгляд. Тот взгляд, которым Горячев сожрал бы ее, если бы мог видеть…

— Тогда ты сделаешь это так, как хотела бы, чтобы я трахнул тебя, — голос Антона стал низким и хриплым, шероховатым. Он надеялся, что звучит сломленно, но соблазнительно. Сердце билось чаще, бедра дрожали, а внутри все переворачивалось: у них был такой уговор. Значит, Горячев станет следующим. — У тебя же наверняка есть игрушка специально для меня… А может, и для себя есть? Я бы хотел узнать, что ты делаешь, когда думаешь обо мне… 

Хозяйка засмеялась и исчезла на жалкие секунды, чтобы вернуться с новыми сюрпризами. В руку Горячева лег фаллоимитатор. Антон осторожно ощупал игрушку пальцами, затаив дыхание. Он чувствовал упругую силиконовую головку, бархатистую поверхность ствола — и только теперь осознал, о чем именно попросил… Волнение охватило все существо, но не оттого, что сама мысль принять в себя нечто, должное ассоциироваться с другим мужчиной, была противна. Оно оказалось пугающе сладким, потому что самая желанная женщина уже в который раз, на новом уровне должна была сделать Антона своим. Горячев ощутил, как кровь сильнее запульсировала в паху, как горячо заныл в предвкушении член. Даже короткое ожидание топило в сладости — а что же дальше?

Хозяйка спешила. Спешила щелкнуть крышечкой тюбика, утопить Антона в сладком запахе лубриканта. Она аккуратно уложила Горячева на стол, раскрыла, и тот ощутил медленную ласку, окунающую его обратно в пучину удовольствия, в самое сердце нефтяного озера, на самое черное дно. Масляное блаженство бурлило вокруг, подогреваемое эмоцией, исходящей от хозяйки. Антон чувствовал жар желания и несломимую волю в том, насколько безукоризненно вершила она свою причудливую нежность. И ни одного шага в сторону. Ни одной капли чистой воды, пролитой на Антона. 

С чем хозяйка не торопилась — с подготовкой. Долго растягивала Горячева рукой, отвлекая его на любую другую форму удовольствия. И всего было очень много: прикосновений, что отпечатывались на молодом теле, медленных пыток, сладкого и мучительного воздействия на самые потаенные места. Даже под колени добралась… Горячев выгибался, послушно раздвинув бедра, и томно ныл. Он поджимал пальцы ног и запрокидывал голову, а приподнятым тазом выкручивал шальные восьмерки. Остывшая вязкая капля предсемени дотянулась до живота. Снова Горячев чувствовал себя с хозяйкой бесстыдно раскрытым и грязным. 

— Вставь, — просил он, когда уже не мог одновременно переживать и жаждать. — Вставь… Ты же уже хочешь… И я хочу…

Все резко оборвалось, и Антон на секунду остался пустым. На секунду, спустя которую его бросило в жар. Голова кружилась… Искусственный член, обдав раскаленную кожу легкой прохладой, медленно и уверенно вошел внутрь — растянул, надавил на простату, прошел даже дальше; громкий стон обжег легкие на выдохе. Горячев приподнял голову, борясь с дрожью в коленях. Он пробовал это проникновение, но вот уже снова не мог сладить с собой, и губы то растягивались в пьяном развязном оскале, то безвольно раскрывались в молящем шепоте, рожденном тупой ломящей болью и оглушающей, обезоруживающей истомой. Хозяйка дала ему немного времени, чтобы познакомиться с новым ощущением, и окунула в него с головой — рука начала двигаться. А вместе с ней и потеплевшая игрушка внутри. 

— Блядь… — только и выдохнул Горячев, с хлопком уронив голову назад. Всю нижнюю часть тела — от поясницы и до самых пяток, сковала ядовитая слабость. Чаша удовольствия внезапно быстро наполнилась до краев, и Антон закусил губы, засопел, забарахтался, но прежде чем успел что-то сделать — она опрокинулась навзничь, а следом и Горячев захлебнулся оргазмом. Разрядка проходила сквозь тело шумными волнами, и он рычал, шипел, скулил, тужась и еще острее чувствуя в себе крепкий ствол имитатора. Хлопнул ладонью по влажному от пота подлокотнику, болезненно натягивая кожу под прилипшим к запястью широким ремнем… 

— Не останавливайся! Не останавливайся, блядь, только давай быстрее… — плевался Антон, изламывая тело в сексуальной горячке. — Быстрее…

Хозяйка повиновалась его желанию, как делала это сотни раз. Она ускорилась. Гладила свободной ладонью живот, придерживая и контролируя Антона, и двигала второй, превратившейся в прямое продолжение искусственного члена. Хозяйка затаилась, только впитывала и впитывала чужое удовольствие, умело и осторожно манипулируя острой лаской. Зато Антон — говорил. Заведенный, бешеный, как одержимый бесом, он ревел и выл, даже не пытаясь сдерживаться, не думая и не имея никаких сил думать, есть ли у стен заколдованной комнаты пределы непроницаемости.

— Нравится тебе? Как это тебе нравится?!

Хозяйка дернулась по направлению к Горячеву, вцепилась пальцами свободной руки в бедро, вывернула его. Нравилось. Так нравилось, что требовала больше, лучше, сильнее, еще. А Антон смеялся сквозь стоны:

— Так хочешь меня?! Мокрая? Течешь уже?..

Дыхание сбилось, хозяйка напряженно выдохнула, обдавая ближнее к ней колено Горячева жаром собственного тела. А тот — дрожал, умирал и оживал вновь, чтобы простонать:

— Хорошо… 

Чтобы прохрипеть:

— Хорошо… 

И чтобы прошептать:

— Потому что я — скоро… Я скоро до тебя… Я — тебя…

Антонова рука дернулась навстречу хозяйке. Дернулись колени. И губы — немо дрогнули, выговаривая то, что невозможно произнести, ибо нет мысли, которая облачалась бы в слово. Тьму в голове Горячева наполнял пряный запах табака и мускуса. Хищные травы впитались в его плоть. Вновь Антон потерял себя раньше, чем силы, а в сознании ярко зажглась и затухла отчаянная надежда, что этот раз — последний.

— Антон! Подожди, — рука в перчатке упала на плечо и крепко сжала, встряхивая Горячева. — Ты слышишь? Я тебе ору-ору.

— М? — Антон поднял взгляд на Елену. Сегодня даже после отдыха, даже после ванной он был слишком потерян и погружен в себя — в свои переживания, в пустоту, наполняющую каждую клетку тела, в пропитавший кожу и волосы шлейф терпкого парфюма. Однако когда тревожное лицо Богдановой вошло в поле зрения, Горячев улыбнулся — а от плеча по телу поползло дурманящее тепло. — Что?

— Ты уже уходишь? Я просто, раз ты заехал, решила тебе тут от Кати передать, — Елена прервала фразу тем, что залезла в папку, которую держала в руках, и достала файл с пестрым содержимым. — Вот. А ты чего такой сизый, не заболел?

— Тобой? — разулыбался Антон еще слаще, но в следующую секунду почувствовал себя так, словно на него ведро льда высыпали. В глазах Богдановой не было понимания. Горячев нервно отвел взгляд, боясь сам себя, боясь того, что происходило с ним еще полчаса назад и что все это — фикция, банальная дисфория после слишком сильного переживания. Документы он забрал так медленно и осторожно, будто неверным движением боялся поранить Елену. — Ну ладно… Я пойду?

— Иди, Антон, — медленно кивнула Богданова. — Аккуратно только, хорошо? 

#####  **_Тот же день. Без ответа_ **

Мрачный черный кабинет, сокрытый от лишних глаз дверьми и плотными рольшторами, украшал всего один островок света. Его теплые лапы едва доставали до края стола, едва разгоняли тьму, едва трогали бледное лицо, нависшее над раскрытым потрепанным сборником стихов. Руки обнимали книгу так трепетно и нежно, что пальцы дрожали на лезвии страниц. Угроза порезать подушечку — меньшая из всех, когда на острие чужого отношения твоя душа. А видавший виды томик Волошина, по которому легко бегал вот уже в сотый раз взгляд, жестоко вещал то, от чего перебило дыхание. То, что схватило за глотку, собралось спазматическим комом на уровне ключиц.

_ Обманите меня… но совсем, навсегда… _

_ Чтоб не думать зачем, чтоб не помнить когда… _

_ Чтоб поверить обману свободно, без дум, _

_ Чтоб за кем-то идти в темноте наобум… _

_ И не знать, кто пришел, кто глаза завязал, _

_ Кто ведет лабиринтом неведомых зал, _

_ Чье дыханье порою горит на щеке, _

_ Кто сжимает мне руку так крепко в руке… _

_ А очнувшись, увидеть лишь ночь и туман… _

_ Обманите и сами поверьте в обман. _

Руки захлопнули книжку и крепко сжали в ладонях, силясь передать все свое тепло через обложку, корешок и строки. Пропитать душевным порывом каждую страничку до самой последней, самой бесчувственной, и вернуть адресату. Но не выходило. А раздавшийся внезапно скрип двери разбил ощущение единения и тонкую душевную атмосферу. И только звон тысячи осколков остался в голове после неминуемого столкновения мечты с реальностью.

— У меня есть вопросы, — не позволяя оправиться от боли осознания потери, начала Елена. Она выплыла из мрака на свет как самый мрачный образ из самой страшной сказки. — На которые я не могу найти ответа. Редкая ситуация. 

Богданова нависла над столом, упершись в столешницу кулаками. И было в этом движении столько угрозы, что сам свет, испугавшись расправы, моргнул. Но руки оставались спокойны, а взгляд не уходил от женского лица.

— Что происходит с Антоном?

Тишина. 

— Ты меня слышишь? Что происходит с Горячевым? Что там у тебя происходит? Отвечай мне. 

Елена хлопнула ладонью по столешнице, и даже извечная трикотажная перчатка не спасла от оглушительного взрыва гневливого звука. Предмет мебели испуганно ахнул, а руки спрятали сборник стихов, как свое единственное сокровище, в брюшине пространства под офисным столом.

— Я не хочу думать о плохом. Я верю тебе, но не заставляй меня пожалеть, ясно? 

Руки вздрогнули, но то был незаметный короткий импульс под плотной костюмной тканью, в которой прятались запястья. Безмолвное согласие — много это или мало — удовлетворило Богданову, и она отступила. Секундой позже хлопнула дверь, и комната ужасающе опустела, словно вывороченный наизнанку желудок несчастного, узревшего последствия аварии на чужом теле. Дрожащие пальцы добрались до кнопки выключателя лампы, и один щелчок погрузил во тьму и руки, и лицо, и книгу, и неозвученные спертые чувства, что плотной паутиной теней свисали с потолка да углов, и душу. Оставалось только мечтать, чтобы самым страшным было — порезать подушечку пальца о страничку с острым признанием.

#####  **_20.03. Понедельник. Под откос_ **

Утреннее пробуждение Антона сопровождалось тем самым ощущением амнезии, которое бывает свойственно похмелью. Разомкнув глаза, Горячев даже подумал сперва, что только очнулся после запойного проклятого корпоратива, а сюрреалистичный хаос прошедшей недели приснился ему. Однако неприятных последствий алкогольного отравления не было. Да и воспоминания выстраивались, словно засечки на линейке, ровным строем на выглаженном полотне разума.

«Я отдался ей…»

Антон усмехнулся, повернувшись на бок и зарывшись лицом в подушку. Поясницу ломило, а между ягодиц засела тупая боль от растяжения. Горячев никогда не знал меры — но не корил себя за это. Он был счастлив. Да и хозяйка оставила ему как всегда нужную мазь с инструкцией, чтобы загладить последствия их страсти. А еще — сердечко вместо каких-либо слов на записке… Антон не знал, что могло бы исцелить его лучше. Как раньше не знал, что его вообще могут так тронуть подобные глупости.

Потому-то утро, наверное, и закончилось блаженными толчками в собственную ладонь и фантазиями о том, как незнакомая, но бесконечно близкая и желанная женщина сама будит его поцелуями и прикосновениями бархатных рук, как рисует пальцами узоры на раскаленной коже и умопомрачительно пахнет тем самым ароматом, который подарил ей Горячев. Он был еще немного ближе к тому, чтобы сделать ее своей. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что теперь-то удастся найти хозяйку по запаху и духи, как помада раньше, не прольются на кого-то другого… Да и вообще — окажутся на ней, когда Антон будет приезжать на работу.

_ «Проснулся… =)» _ — отправил Горячев первое же сообщение, как только телефон лег в руку. А за ним и второе, очень серьезное — по собственным меркам, конечно же:  _ «Теперь я знаю, как сильно ты меня хочешь и ждешь. Но поверь, даже если бы не знал, я был бы с тобой таким же страстным». _

_ «Доброе утро.) Вчера было лучшее, что у меня было за эти годы вообще, Антон. Так что спасибо, что подарил такую возможность. И что себя подарил мне». _

_ «Слушай, по-моему, за такое не благодарят… Это же все равно что я сказал бы „спасибо, что подрочила мне“, нет? =D Не дури. Дальше будет еще лучше. =) Когда там у вас ваше совещание? Или сразу сдашься и пощадишь меня перед начальством? =) Нет, я ради тебя по-прежнему на все готов… Но я беспокоюсь насчет того, что я такой нежный, когда речь заходит о тебе…» _

_ «Не будет подсказки, Антон. Я не думаю, что она тебе нужна… Да и вообще заигрались мы. Пора закругляться. Я тебе не могу дать того, что ты хочешь. Я тебе вообще ничего, кроме такого вот низкого и грязного, дать не могу. Высокие чувства — это не обо мне». _

«Что?» — пронеслось в голове.

Горячев сидел на кровати — и хорошо, что сидел; у него на миг перед глазами потемнело, а желудок сжался. Зябко стало. И боль вдруг — стала болью, а не шероховатым пережитком самого прекрасного дня.

_ «Что?» _ — переспросил в чате. Пальцы похолодели так, что не сразу срабатывал сенсор клавиатуры. А может, это только казалось. Может, просто не хотелось еще раз узнать ответ на запоздавший вопрос.

_ «Так будет лучше для тебя. Прости, что втянула тебя во все это, что так вышло. Меня ведет от тебя, Антон. Это плохо кончится для нас обоих, для тебя — особенно. Давай просто прервемся? Все остынет, а ты найдешь хорошую девушку». _

_ «Иди на хуй», _ — ответил он на автомате. Ярость, словно вода сквозь течь, начала заливать глаза. Антон на миг осекся — может, это были просто переживания, может, она на самом деле не хотела ничего прекращать… Свет в сердце Горячева моргал, но он видел слова: «ведет от тебя» — он все еще верил и не мог позволить себе просто разговаривать с хозяйкой в таком тоне, даже несмотря на злость и обиду. 

_ «Я же сказал тебе, не дури… И скажи мне, что это минутное помешательство… =) Я много лет искал. Мне только с тобой так хорошо. Да и как ты это видишь: я тебе „себя подарил“, а ты мне назад подарок вернуть пытаешься? Причем использованный? Слушай, я не неженка, но это… Пиздец». _

_ «Да. Я делаю только хуже, _ — ответила хозяйка. Ей слова давались сложно, Горячев видел это в истерическом метании статуса «печатает» и «в сети». —  _ Но тебе лучше ненавидеть меня. Это дно, Антон. Я больше ничего не могу. Прости меня. Это было так убого — обнадеживать тебя. Мне было нечего дать, но мне хотелось попробовать… Но я именно та дрянь, которая может взять подарок, воспользоваться и вернуть. Думай так. Это правда». _

«Ок… Ты та дрянь…»

Антон сжал зубы. И свет погас. И боль вдруг прошла. Его в один миг будто выключили — целиком. Остался лишь окаменелый разум, мысли в котором приготовились к бою, как солдаты, не первый месяц ждавшие штурма.

_ «Ты мне дашь все, что надо… Мне казалось, ты умная девочка, но ты просто беспросветно тупая, если считаешь, что меня можно развернуть сейчас… Я знаю, где тебя искать. И я уверен, что уже нашел. Мне плевать, что ты думаешь, но если ты мне сейчас не скажешь, я всю вашу шарагу вверх дном переверну и из самого замшелого угла тебя вытащу, если надо будет. Плевать на контракт, можешь что угодно со мной после этого сделать. Тебе ясно?» _

Антон так сжал пальцы, что еще немного — и, казалось, экранное стекло треснет. Но вместо этого заболели суставы… Он сглотнул; во рту было сухо. И ответа не дождался, бросил вдогонку:

_ «Сука». _


	18. XVII

#####  **_21.03. Вторник. Перелом_ **

Ответа Антон не дождался ни через час, ни через два, ни вечером. Впрочем, только вечером он и начал ждать по-настоящему — когда гнев осел на сбитых костяшках пальцев, во вмятинах на боксерской груше и чьих-то ребрах… Когда никчемным спутником стал наполовину пустой стакан, вкус пойла в котором сносно сочетался лишь с горечью, осевшей в глотке. 

_ «Я даю тебе время до утра, _ — отчаянно угрожал Антон молчащему чату. —  _ Если ты не скажешь мне свое имя и мы не поговорим лицом к лицу по-хорошему, я все равно приду говорить. По-плохому».  _

Но даже утром следующего дня — он проверил, как только разомкнул глаза, — ничего не было. Попытка написать еще раз не увенчалась успехом. Сообщение висело зудящей занозой, разбухало, нарывало, но ее некому было вытащить. Хозяйка не выходила в сеть, оставив Горячева наедине со страхами, болью и несправедливостью. И погода вторила душевной смуте: не по-весеннему низкие облака громоздкими кучами висели на небе, закрывая собой солнце. Меркла дорога, люди, кроны деревьев. Перестало источать блистательный истошный свет и здание резиденции, что теперь смотрело на Горячева из-под полуприкрытых шторами окон-глазниц.

Он не знал, как доехал до сюда целым, потому что от злости едва вспоминал отжимать педаль газа. Грязь заляпала ухоженный байк и брюки для езды так же обильно, как непрошеная влюбленность — душу и сердце. И в мыслях была одна грязь.

Горячеву никак не становилось легче. В самом горле клокотала никем не успокоенная обида, — а за порогом дома она забурлила лишь сильнее, словно кто-то выкрутил ручку конфорки на максимум. Света внутри дома и впрямь не было. Оказалось, авария на подстанции — боком вышли работе пушкинские зеленые насаждения во время ночного шторма. В лишенном даже окон холле расселись на редкость тихие сотрудницы, высвечивая темноту экранами смартфонов. Антону, впрочем, свет не был нужен для того, за чем он пришел. Правда, дойти до лестницы не успел… Из-за поворота в него неожиданно влетел кто-то высокий и жесткий. Оказалось, Настя.

— Тьфу, Антоний… Ты бы хоть топал погромче, что ли, или отсвечивал чем!

Общаться Горячев сейчас точно не был настроен. Он медленно выдохнул, утрамбовывая эмоции, которые не стоило расплескивать ни на кого другого, и спросил:

— Елена у себя?

— Да не, мы с ней в серверной были, она еще там… Кстати, насчет нее…

Антон не слушал. Он получил ответ и двинулся было в нужную сторону, но Настя на удивление крепко поймала его за одежду, ругнувшись шепотом.

— Да стой ты! Я с тобой разговариваю же… Горячев, блин, ты что-то сделал там?

— Я — нет, — натянул тот улыбку на лицо и снял с себя незваные руки. — Я спешу.

— Да хорош! Мы с ней только что говорили, понимаешь? Она зачем-то спросила меня, могу ли я взломать твою личную переписку, почту, там… Спрашивала про твои «сеансы»… Я сказала ей, что ничего не знаю и не могу сделать, и вообще, у тебя же там анонимность какая-то, я сама не должна ниче…

— Настя, — перебил Антон. В голосе прорезалось давление — а голова уже кругом шла от одних напоминаний. Елена… Сеансы… Анонимность… Горячев хрустнул костяшками. Он бы с радостью вырвал эти слова из каждой глотки и выбросил в ведро. — Я иду к ней. Как раз с этим вопросом. И сам разберусь.

Лица хакерши Антон не рассмотрел — мрак смазывал черты, да и желания не было. Вырвался, ушел. Только тьму Горячев перед собой и видел: холодную, пустую, высасывающую всякие силы. Но он привык к такой. За месяцы, которые оставался ослепленным — привык. А потому, сопровождаемый лишь блеклым светом, отбрасываемым ярким экранчиком, проскользнул, так никем и не замеченный, по знакомому пути. Горячев чувствовал себя то ли вором, то ли убийцей. В сущности, просто грабителем, который пришел отнять то, чего не смог получить добровольно.

Серверная и впрямь оказалась открыта. Тесную комнатку наполнял зуд аппаратуры, которая продолжала работать (наверняка от аварийного генератора) даже тогда, когда весь коттедж оказался обесточен. Перемигивались светодиоды на рядах системных блоков — будто машины общались на одним им известном языке. А в углу возле монитора, что-то напряженно копируя и закрывая, стояла Богданова… Безупречная, как и всегда, в своей строгой юбке и пиджаке. Едва ли Горячев мог различить цвета в черноте, разорванной голубовато-зеленым отсветом. Но он знал, что этот пиджак — бордовый. Елена резко обернулась и чуть не вскрикнула, когда он подошел почти вплотную, но усилием воли подавила порыв. 

— Антон, твою мать! Зачем ты так делаешь? — ругалась Богданова, разглядывая лицо Горячева. — Ты что-то хотел? Сейчас не лучшее время, видишь, в какой мы ситуации…

— Да, давай еще этой ситуацией прикройся, — усмехнулся Антон, но совсем недобро. Никогда Елена не смотрела на него ни влюбленно, ни обеспокоенно… И теперь, казалось, только боялась. Горячева наизнанку выворачивало от мысли, что у нее хватает сил даже теперь делать вид, будто между ними ничего не происходит. — Чего я хотел? Хочешь знать, чего я хотел?

Ответ ему был не нужен. Антон схватил Елену за правую руку, сразу же пережимая сухожилие и выворачивая запястье так, чтобы нельзя было безболезненно вырваться. Низкий прием — использовать свои навыки борьбы против беззащитной женщины, чтобы зажать ее в угол… Но Горячев не знал, что еще ему делать. В своем рыцарстве он уже потерпел поражение.

— Я же с самого начала думал, что это ты… Эти перчатки, а потом — ну, конечно, — это ебучее кольцо… 

К перчаткам он бы тоже подобрал какой-нибудь унизительный эпитет — тонкая лайка плотно обхватывала ладонь, да еще и на запястье фиксировалась пуговицами. Задача Антона оказалась сложнее, чем он рассчитывал. Но Богданова не вырывалась, нет. Только окаменела, ощетинилась. 

— Отпусти меня, Антон. Я тебе не девочка из твоего двора, слышишь? Отпусти, иначе я тоже покажу зубы, и мы посмотрим, кто из нас сильнее. Какого хрена ты несешь? Совсем поехал головой со своими… — она не договорила, оборвав мысль. 

— Заткнись!

С треском отлетели пуговицы, звонко ударившись об один из металлических корпусов. А Горячев, как хищник — когтями, пальцами забрался под край перчатки и впервые рванул на себя.

— Ты, конечно, сучка… Что, свадьба скоро?! — он рассмеялся. — Стремно стало или наконец совесть замучила? Нет, я и раньше знал, что вы, бабы — просто мрази мелочные… Но ты, блядь, все рекорды побила…

— Антон! — Елена округлила глаза и забилась, вырывая руку. Без толку. Горячев поймал, перехватил удобнее. Стол за ними пошатнулся, когда Богданова ударилась о него бедром, а Антон — коленом. — Прекрати, идиот! Да что я тебе сделала?! Что? Я не понимаю тебя, о чем ты? Антон, пожалуйста! Это за цветы? За что это? Я же тебе сразу сказала про свадьбу! Я тебе ничего не обещала!

— Да… Да прекрати ты… Обещала ты достаточно. Только пиздела больше!

И наконец перчатка отошла от кончиков пальцев, Антон захватил ее в кулак — и потянул… Сердце изнутри ломало ребра. Он так ждал этого момента — но как же блядски больно и мерзко становилось от того, чем все обернулось. С хлопком Горячев швырнул перчатку на тот же самый компьютерный стол. Он все сжимал запястье Богдановой, все смотрел ей в глаза. Одно хотел там увидеть — вину. Может быть, слезы. Все что угодно — лишь бы знать, что хоть капля ее сожаления была правдива.

— А я — нет.

Антона пробило. Заходили ходуном руки, но все же через силу он поднял ладонь Елены, сдавшейся от боли. И прижал ее к себе, прямо к груди, сверху накрыв своей…

Тотчас же сердце Горячева остановилось вновь. Он чувствовал не нежное полотно женской кожи, а зазубрины шрамов да шероховатость, свойственную старому ожогу. У Богдановой на глаза навернулись слезы, но то были горькие капли обиды, досадной случайной боли, которой она не заслуживала. Страшное воспоминание, поднявшееся из недр души, всколыхнувшееся роем черных мух, потревоженное Горячевым, исказило красивое лицо; оно сделалось острым, злым, жестким. Елена сняла вторую перчатку, зацепившись зубами за кончик пальца, чтобы после поднять руку на уровень Антонова лица. Теперь он не только чувствовал, но и видел: кисти Богдановой были травмированы. И подушечки пальцев, которые она положила на щеку Горячева, которыми гладила — кусались, цеплялись, как колючки самого терпкого шиповника. 

— Доволен? — Елена мелко дрожала, и ее голос резонировал, звенела в интонациях сталь. — Ты это хотел увидеть? Что у меня под перчатками? Что я прячу? Я не пойму, зачем ты это сделал, Антон… За что ты так со мной?

Он только и смог, что головой мотнуть, отрицая все и не веря. Ошибся… Все это было какой-то отвратительной шуткой, которую совсем другой человек вероломно сыграл с ними обоими. Ярость отступила так быстро, будто и не было ее вовсе, и вот уже Антона задушило раскаяние, которое должен был испытывать не он — а та, которая так и осталась сокрытой в четырех стенах и за семью замками в своей самой высокой башне.

— Прости, я не… — Горячев отнял руки и отступил на полшага, не отрывая взгляда от Елены. — Я думал, это ты…

Богданова молчала, пряча ладони в сгибе локтя. Она уперлась взглядом в безобразно развороченную перчатку. 

— Уходи. Пожалуйста…

Антон не мог ей возразить. И спросить ничего не смел. Сперва — Эля, теперь — она… Горячев не знал, какова во всем степень их вины и боялся продолжать судить. Он так обезумел от тоски, что сам причинял боль другим. Молча развернувшись, Горячев вышел тем же путем, так же тихо — сквозь ни капли не рассеявшуюся тьму, в которой был не более чем собственной тенью. Жарко было от крови, хлынувшей в голову, и больно от зияющей пустоты в мыслях.

Горячев хотел уехать. Но когда пришел в почти пустой гараж (здесь стояла только машина Богданова и чья-то еще), понял, что не может удержаться на ногах. Ключи выпали из трясущихся пальцев. Здесь же, рядом со своим мотоциклом, Антон рухнул на узкую бетонную ступеньку, сжавшись в незаметный комок. Он чувствовал себя никчемным. Выброшенным — и не справившимся даже с тем, чтобы доказать свою силу и волю.

Пришла злость на себя самого, а потом — истерика. В беспамятстве Горячев достал телефон и открыл проклятый диалог с белыми руками — он хотел просмотреть, перечитать все, все восстановить и вспомнить. Что Антон мог пропустить? Как можно было обставить все так, что он думал на Елену? И зачем? Мог ли он понять раньше, что следует уйти?

Не мог. Глаза находили лишь прежнее счастье и доверие друг к другу, идиллию, которой Горячев не знал никогда и ни с кем — только не в том, что касалось свиданий, отношений… любви. Он видел собственные слова и признания со стороны, но до сих пор знал, что не врал. «Я ни о ком не мечтал так» — «я ради тебя на все готов» — «я тебя найду и сделаю тебя своей». Видел Антон и ответы хозяйки. Скромные споры, в конце которых она все равно соглашалась, и сладкие уговоры, в которых сулила ему блаженство, и провокацию, на которую Горячев пошел так легко, даже если ей не суждено оказалось свершиться, и полный чувства вопрос: «Ты мне веришь?»

Антон не знал, как мог не поверить тогда и что с этой верой делать теперь. Когда перед глазами одно за другим выстроились слова — от «я даю тебе все, что могу» до «я больше ничего не могу тебе дать», — он, окончательно убитый горем и стыдом за все свои решения, с ненавистью швырнул смартфон на бетон. С шарканьем тот проехал на полметра вперед. Сухо хрустнуло разбитое стекло.

Сегодня жалкого поражения Горячева не могли увидеть даже глаза камер видеонаблюдения. Обняв себя руками, он опустил лицо в колени и просто зажмурился, спрятавшись от подземного холода парковки, от самого себя. В небытие.

Минута шла за минутой, и они превратились в часы. Во всяком случае, так показалось, когда телефон, что оставался лежать на бетонном полу, ожил. Звякнуло встревоженное сообщение. Затем еще одно. Антон, очнувшись, какое-то время смотрел на мобильный, как патологоанатом на покойника, который вдруг стал шевелиться. Буря внутри улеглась, остыла, оставив лишь раненое полотно. Горячев, набравшись одного только упрямства, поднял телефон, отряхнул. На рассеченном сеткой трещин экране загорелся все тот же чат. И новое сообщение — в нем же.

_ «Антон, _ — писала хозяйка, игнорируя все, что было сказано Антоном утром, —  _ давай ты сейчас придешь ко мне? Сам. Один. Я открою тебе, когда ты наденешь повязку на глаза. И мы поговорим. —  _ Она не извинялась, не оправдывалась, не проявляла жалости. Было ли это актом очередной бесконечной жестокости или ей было так же страшно? _ — Я обещаю, поговорим. Если ты сможешь со мной разговаривать».  _

Еще несколько минут Антон молчал, хмурясь. Он пришел в себя, встряхнулся — а значит, ему хватало сил уехать. Но зов хозяйки даже теперь работал, как манок. Что-то в легких корчилось, ныло от желания узнать, что она ему скажет. Стоило думать, что это Елена оказалась причиной нарушенного молчания. Горячев и сам знал, что переступил черту. Самой разумной целью — и итогом — предстоящего разговора было то, как быстрее и аккуратнее завершить работу, а после покинуть компанию. Антону мучительно смешно было думать, что именно ради этого он впервые услышит голос хозяйки… Если разговор в ее понимании вообще подразумевал что-то иное, нежели вопросы Горячева и щелчки вместо ответов.

_ «Ок». _

Пустое согласие. Терять все равно уже было нечего: если впрямь ненавидеть и уходить, Горячев хотел получить для этого как можно больше причин. Чтобы бессмысленная рана внутри наконец истекла кровью до конца и покрылась коркой. Антон стоял перед проклятой дверью в таком же темном, но уже совершенно пустом доме через пять минут. И повязку на глаза наложил добротно, как следует — не из послушания, а лишь ради того, чтобы легче было потом забыть.

Сложно поверить, что буквально два дня назад посещение комнаты было чем-то светлым, безоблачным и мягким. Образ женщины, обитающей в ней — почти святым посланием через серые будни, ярким воспоминанием в монохроме событий; сладким, как мечта, и соленым от невозможности воссоединения. Руки хозяйки, которая поймала Горячева сразу после того, как открылась дверь, сегодня были холодны до ужаса, и теперь Антону пришлось поверить, что ее сковали не меньшие эмоции. Такая спокойная обычно, расчетливая и легкая в решениях, сегодня загадочная избранница ощущалась тяжелее грозовых туч. И если Горячев мучился от боли, то она мучилась тоже, но природу этого чувства сложно было осознать, вообразить и принять. Она усадила Антона. Долго маялась, думала, но все же связала Горячева по рукам. Тот не воспротивился, только усмехнулся едко — как и должно, когда видишь плохо сыгранную пародию на былой шедевр. Следующий звук — стук ножек табурета о пол. Скрип мебели; хозяйка села напротив. Ее несмелые прикосновения накрыли руки Антона, и теперь особенно явственно ощущалась разница между ней и Еленой. А тот до белизны сжал пальцами края подлокотников, чувствуя, как к горлу снова подступает едва ушедший ком.

— Ну? — выдавил Горячев, раздражаясь тем сильнее, чем больше росла слабость в сердце. — Я пришел. Слушаю. Говори.

Хозяйка вздохнула. Еще какое-то время она исступленно гладила Антона, обнимала пальцами запястья, набираясь решимости. Она касалась его так, словно это было в последний раз. А может, и правда — было. Затем рука потянулась за повязкой, так и не проронив ни звука. Когда хозяйка стала ближе, Антон услышал, как дребезжит дыхание в ее грудной клетке, как срывается неоконченным каждый выдох. Не сразу он понял, что и сам стал захлебываться, погибая от нежданной близости — не понимая больше, чего ожидать. Зажмурился… Пелена пала. 

— Смотри, — необычайно грубо прозвучал в предвосхищающей развязку тишине мужской голос. Горячев, вздрогнув, распахнул глаза. «Смотри», — это было все, на что хватило Льва, который не мог поднять взгляда на Антона. «Смотри», — как последний отданный приказ перед тем, как иллюзия оказалась разбитой его собственными руками.

Антон резко подобрался на стуле, испуганный появлением Богданова. «Из-за меня теперь проблемы у начальства. У меня с ними проблемы». Неуютно стало оттого, что Горячев связан — в немом вопросе он повернул голову влево, насколько мог, надеясь увидеть за плечом виновницу всего. Но там никого не было. Дернувшись, метнулся вправо, — однако и тут взгляду представала пустынная полутемная комната, в которую свет проникал лишь через узкие щели — белые ореолы окон за плотными шторами. Во рту стало горько. Горячев шарил взглядом по пространству, но в глухой тишине находил только странно смотрящего куда-то сквозь него Льва.

— В чем дело? — не выдержал Антон, чувствуя, как теряет над собой контроль. — Развяжите, Лев Денисович… Это бред какой-то… Я не виноват…

Истерика ударила под дых. Горячев остановил остекленевший взгляд на двери, которая всегда оказывалась заперта — так же и со стороны серверной, как говорил Роман. Висок прострелила мысль: Елена знала, кто встречал Антона в этой комнате; очевидно, знал и Лев. После всего, что здесь случилось — этих исчезновений, загадок вокруг Богдановых, их неясной вражды с кем-то, — Горячева схватила паранойя. Им могли просто манипулировать. Поймать на легкую удочку для глупых и смелых мальчиков со склонностью к неоправданному геройству. А он своим буйством сломал все…

— Не было никакой женщины, — услышал Антон голос сбоку и почувствовал, как плывет пол под ногами. Ему даже показалось на миг, что захлопнулась уже запертая дверь — или что-то за ней. А может, это просто последняя законченная мысль оборвалась с болезненным треском.

— Ты ее себе придумал, а я не смог тебе отказать. Боялся, что потеряю, — Лев не окончил мысль, выравнивая дрогнувший голос. Он молча достал телефон, чтобы показать телеграм, переписку, единственный недавно активный контакт — Антона. Тот долго обходил зрачками экран, отказываясь на нем фокусироваться. Мутило. — Я тебе ничего не сделаю, Антон. Тебя не обидят, правда, это просто… Это все я. Я придумал психологическую терапию, я все это смог организовать, я был с тобой все это время… Ты со мной переписывался… И все, что было, было между нами, — монотонно вываливал Богданов, делая над собой усилие каждый раз, когда приходилось открывать рот. — Я не мог сказать правду, ведь я не был женщиной, а потом… Потом ты подумал на Елену. Мне жаль, Антон. 

Горячев непроизвольно стукнул пяткой. Не топнул — он вообще не контролировал свое тело. Тик заставил целиком сжаться, на одну секунду подобрав под себя ноги и наклонившись корпусом вперед. Антон сморгнул… Лоб рвался от напряжения и боли. Ответить ничего не выходило — и не вышло бы… Лишь хватать и хватать ртом воздух, чувствуя, как тошнотой накатывают одно за другим, будто в замедленной перемотке, воспоминания. Горячев подергал руками — впустую. Тогда они безвольно обвисли, и сам он обмяк. Вниз, на пол между колен — его и Богданова — полетела вымученная раскаленная капля.

— Антон, я понимаю, насколько все это плохо, — Лев потянулся к лицу Горячева рукой. — На самом деле, я же правда в тебя…

— Не трогай меня, — вздыбился Антон, прежде чем прикосновение произошло. Он не хотел знать, как выглядел в тот момент. Как не хотел знать ничего из того, что только что услышал. — Рот закрой, — рявкнул он, брызнув слюной Льву в лицо, и стиснул руки в кулаки. Под ребрами все двигалось, ходуном ходило. В какой-то момент Антон даже оскалился и вздрогнул от режущей нервной боли — так дурно ему было. Только тогда он стал тише. Но лишь снаружи. Голову опустил. — Отпусти меня…

— Хорошо, — согласился Лев, но не спешил выполнить просьбу. — Я знаю, как все выглядит, но это не так на самом деле. Антон, я ради тебя… Я же… — Богданов расстегнул кожаные ремни и напрягся, вглядываясь в лицо Горячева, который, ощерившись и сгорбившись, молча пялился на подбородок, на дрожащую жилку на шее, кадык. Лев не мог договорить ни одной фразы. А Антон, даже будучи свободным, не мог заставить себя встать. Ноги стали тяжелыми, словно свинец.

Прошло всего несколько секунд, но казалось, время растянулось на часы, когда Горячев переборол себя. Он медленно поднялся — и тут Богданов стал подниматься вместе с ним. То, что происходило после, остановить бы уже никто не смог, потому что тело действовало быстрее разума, а адреналин правил и чувством, и мыслью. Преграда, выросшая перед глазами Антона в лице извратившего его мир человека, казалась непроходимой. Такую можно было только сломать.

Сначала его пальцы вцепились в накрахмаленный воротник рубашки. А потом в поле зрения вошли чужие руки. Горячев ударил ребром ладони по бледному запястью. Захват — удар. Острый кулак метил в грудь, и по глухому отклику судорожного выдоха Антон понял, что попал. Но этого было мало. Тогда он поймал Богданова снова, чтобы навалиться на него уже всем телом и ударить еще раз.

— Ты урод. Извращенец, — выплевывал Горячев чудом складывающийся в слова рык. Лев молчал и терпел, не издавая ни звука, кроме тех, что Горячев выбивал из него кулаком.

Один раз он влетел в Богданова так, что тот начал падать, увлекая за собой и Антона, но последний удержал их обоих — а вместе с тем согнул соперника, захватив предплечьем за шею. Если бы хотел убить — убил бы. Но подлый болезненный прием прервался тогда, когда Лев начал задыхаться и дергаться в ничем не контролируемом, естественном порыве спастись.

«Ему больно», — с механическим положительным зарядом просигналил мозг, и Антон отпустил, столкнув свою горе-«бабу» на пол. Но не уходил. Охваченный бешенством и жаждой мести, Горячев теперь ждал, пока Лев снова встанет. Богданов откашлялся, растерев шею, и медленно поднялся. Он не уходил тоже. Не стремился избежать драки, не зажимался, не боялся кулака, даже не уворачивался толком. Просто повиновался ситуации. Принимал все, что Горячев отдавал ему.

— Прости меня…

Горячев кинулся снова, и Лев не увернулся от удара. Кулак смял лицо, послышался хруст и скрежет. Только потом Антон смог понять, что это был сломанный нос и открывшаяся за спиной дверь. Богданов механически дернулся в сторону и закрыл лицо рукой, собирая ладонью потекшую кровь. А в плечи Антона вцепились неожиданно сильные руки.

«Это травма», — так же бесцветно отразил действительность яростный разум.

Горячев позволил себя остановить лишь потому, что испугался вида крови. 

— Вы что, совсем поехали?! — Антон узнал голос Елены. Она вцепилась в его плечи, как в последний шанс, и тянула в сторону от Льва. И пусть Горячев еще пытался рваться обратно, Богданова умело удерживала его или просто сбивала с ног, хватаясь за конечности с назойливостью рощи шиповника. — Все, Антон, мы уходим отсюда!

Злоба Горячева не могла найти себе выхода. Под гнетом обстоятельств она оказалась спрессована внутри, в перенапряженных мышцах. Малейший проблеск рассудка оставил Антона растерянным и шокированным. Его колотило; он еле двигался, не отрывая взгляда от Богданова и его пальцев у лица, вмиг ставших ярко-красными. Но Горячев давал себя уводить, пока ужас — он причинил реальный вред другому человеку, который даже не оборонялся, — сковывал череп стальными обручами.

— Я не ви-новат… — захлебываясь, шептал Антон уже в коридоре, не в силах остановиться. От резкого внутреннего перепада он ощутил себя тупым и ослабленным, а боль в голове разорвалась, как пузырь с водой, и оставила после себя тяжелую стылую тошноту. Антон схватился за лицо, чувствуя, как течет с носа. Он не сразу понял, что кровь на его руке — уже не Богданова, а собственная, и горько глотать не оттого, что горечь так крепко держала за шею. Только поток оправданий все равно никак не прекращался: — А он… Со мной… Я думал, мы с ней… А это… он…

Елена поджала губы. На ее лице мгновенно промелькнуло осознание, гнев, ненависть и все затухло чистым волевым желанием решить вопрос с минимальными кровопотерями. Она потянула Горячева за рукава толстовки прочь, в прихожую, усадила на внезапно возникший стул. Резиденция затаила дыхание; здание опустело, грозовые тени мягко ложились на пол, раскатисто смеялся гром за окном, откуда-то тянул сквозняк свою заунывную песню.

— Тише, Антон, тише, — жалела его Елена, но касаться кожи боялась, одергивала обнаженную ладонь. Богданова говорила твердо, но размеренно, а в ее голосе не звучало эмоций. — Ты не виноват. Все хорошо, слышишь? Сейчас мы немного успокоимся, отвезем тебя домой. Мотоцикл будет тут, заберешь его, когда сможешь, договорились? Так ехать нельзя… В таком состоянии я тебя не отпущу.

Елена попросила Антона подождать, исчезла на какое-то время, а появилась с бутылкой воды, ватой и черной косметичкой неприглядного вида. Вывернув ее наизнанку, Богданова явила миру целый набор медицинских препаратов, которыми могла бы вылечить роту солдат при желании. Елена взяла ладонь Антона, насыпала в нее четыре таблетки и вручила открытую бутылку с водой.

— Пей. Надо успокоиться, — она заткнула ему нос небольшими ватными скрутками так быстро, технично и по-матерински аккуратно, что возразить Горячев просто не успел. — Как вы мне все дороги.

Антон опустил голову, тупо уставившись на таблетки. Ужас и зацикленные мысли о произошедшем, как бронированная заслонка, встали между ним и действительностью — страшно было даже принимать лекарство. Но Елена не походила на врага, и Антон согласился, доверился ей. Ком воды с трудом прошел в глотку, но больше пить не хотелось. Тогда бутылка оказалась на столе, а Горячев обнял себя руками, пытаясь унять непрекращающуюся дрожь. Воздух с сипами проходил сквозь высохшие приоткрытые губы, а потерянный взгляд, отказавшийся встречаться с реальным миром, отрешенно замер на пустых, обнищавших вешалках.

— Тебе легче? Или еще нет? — Елена села перед Горячевым на корточки. — Антон, все будет хорошо. Ты будешь теперь общаться только через меня. Когда тебе станет легче, ты мне позвонишь, мы встретимся и разберемся, ладно? — Богданова потрепала Антона по коленке, вымученно улыбнулась. — Пойдем посажу тебя в машину?

Он позволил ей и это. Буквально через пятнадцать минут Горячев уже уезжал из посеревшего вечернего городка. Едва оказавшись в салоне, он вынул из кармана разбитый, но исправно выполняющий свою функцию телефон. Экран разблокировался прямо на включенном диктофоне, половина записи в котором наверняка уже состояла из одного молчания и шороха одежды. Первоначальная цель была — иметь на руках доказательства на случай, если станут шантажировать работой. Вышло совсем другое. Неверным пальцем Антон остановил запись и закрыл окно. Что-то писали в брошенном им чате Леха с Владом — но смотреть не хотелось. Чем ближе к дому — тем меньше в Горячеве оставалось каких-либо эмоций. Исправно жрали внутренности плотоядные лекарства. Все, что осталось еще там после Богданова…

«Богданов».

Стоило проговорить про себя эту фамилию, и Антону стало дурно даже несмотря на таблетки. Будто кто-то взрезал воспаленную ткань скальпелем, что-то удалил, что-то зашил наскоро — и оставил иглу внутри. Поморщившись, Горячев уткнулся лбом в прохладное стекло. Он пытался смотреть на проносящийся мимо унылый пейзаж. Пытался закрывать глаза. Конечно же, ничего не помогало — не выходило ни отвлечься, ни забыться. Только поставить себя перед сухим фактом, строчкой в медицинском заключении, небрежно выведенной врачом-извергом:

«Два месяца я занимался интимом с мужчиной. У нас были игры с бандажом и дисциплиной. Он меня имел. Это оказался мой работодатель. Я избил его».

#####  **_23.03. Четверг. Потерянный_ **

Спустя тридцать шесть часов тишины, изредка прерываемой монотонным ворчанием телевизора, пустоту квартиры взорвала истеричная трель домофона.

— Да?

«Антон, блядь! Какого хрена ты не выходишь на связь уже сколько времени? Открывай ебанную дверь!» — взорвался голос Вовина в трубке домофона, завершившись неясным грохотом.

Антон открыл — и с улицы, и квартиру. Влад выглядел разъяренным, что не удивляло и в то же время не вызывало ни чувства вины, ни встречных переживаний. Горячеву скрывать было нечего. И в квартире все было как обычно: чисто, спокойно, по-холостяцки уединенно. Полный мешок мусора возле двери доказывал, что Горячев как минимум вчерашние сутки провел дома и не выходил даже во двор. А бледное осунувшееся лицо и круги под глазами у хозяина жилища — что все эти сутки он вряд ли спал.

— Ой, краше даже в гроб кладут, — присмирел Вовин. — Антон, ты как, братюнь? Что-то стряслось? Вижу, что да, — Влад снял обувь, кинул на пол кожаную куртку — так он спешил схватить Горячева за плечи и встряхнуть. — Мы там все чуть с ума не сошли, Леха вообще поехал и уже тебя похоронил три раза.

— Не стоило. Я же и раньше пропадал, — пожал плечами Антон, спокойным и привычным движением запирая замок. — Проходи. Есть у меня, правда, нечего. Но если что-то найдешь в холодильнике, можно это приготовить. Вроде, овсянка осталась.

Отчитавшись, Горячев зашагал на кухню. Из комнаты доносились звуки новостного выпуска на одном из федеральных телеканалов. Известно, что ни один здравомыслящий человек не станет намеренно смотреть новости, если правда хочет что-то узнать. Как раз наоборот: новости можно было расценивать первым признаком того, что включивший их совсем ничего не хочет.

— Овсянка, ага. Еда, ага, — бесцветно отреагировал Вовин. — Овсянка, Антох, это не еда. Это покрошенный картон… 

Влад следовал за Антоном, но вел себя тихо, что его эпатажному образу было абсолютно несвойственно. Какое-то время они молчали. Снаружи слепило солнце, но Горячев полностью опустил жалюзи. Сладкий весенний воздух не проникал в квартиру — закрыты все окна. Вовин крутил головой в попытке обнаружить то, что натолкнуло бы его на мысль.

— Ладно, ты хочешь, чтобы я гадал, что с тобой случилось? Ты разбил мотоцикл? Так это не беда, скинемся, починим! 

— Нет, все нормально. Серьезно, — Горячев говорил легко и убедительно — и даже улыбался. — Ничего такого, с чем бы я сам не разобрался. Давай садись.

Он почти силком опустил Вовина на табурет и похлопал по плечу, а сам включил чайник и стал греметь посудой. Вся она, вымытая до скрипа, аккуратными стопками лежала на сушилке. Ни одной чайной ложки на столе. Ни одной тарелки в раковине. Кухня выглядела так, будто Антон не то что прибрался — готовился съезжать, и только теперь, когда пришел Влад, передумал. Из еды тем временем нашелся и хлеб, и яйца, и овощи, и сыр. И даже креветки в морозильнике. Через пару минут в воздухе запахло жизнью и еще зеленым чаем.

— Не буду жрать, пока ты мне не расскажешь, — насупился Вовин, и его голос посмурнел уже всерьез. — С работой что-то? Или с твоей этой? Ты же к ней ходил с подарком-то, стихами…

Громыхнуло. Антон вогнал нож в разделочную доску на сантиметр в глубину. Выдохнул… А потом, вытащив его, задумчиво посмотрел на все такой же прямой и острый кончик. Хороший был нож — и впрямь в самый раз для того, кто любит готовить. После отрезвляющей вспышки ярости работа закипела быстрее. Листья салата жалобно хрустели в Горячевских руках, совершенно несправедливо страдая за чужие ошибки. Влад напряженно молчал.

— Не хочу об этом говорить, — ошметки зеленого мученика посыпались в миску, а следом и другие ингредиенты. «Цезарь» торжественно украсил центр почти пустого (за исключением приборов) стола. Портил внешний вид блюда только налитый ненавистью взгляд присевшего следом Антона. — Но в общем да. Если тебе этого будет достаточно — ты был прав. Не зря тогда переживал. Так что никакой «моей этой» больше не будет. Тема закрыта.

Влад опустил голову, виновато стреляя взглядом в Горячева. И ощущение быть правым обратилось вдруг в самую тяжелую ношу на бескомпромиссно легкой душе Вовина. 

— Да ладно, Антох, — ободряюще улыбнулся Влад. — Не парься. Давай поедим, я сгонцаю за пивом и осядем, а? Поиграем во что. Посмотрим что-нибудь тупое и смешное. Давай? Можем поиграть в «ГТА» какую-нибудь и вырезать всех баб… 

Горячев усмехнулся. Язва точила его еще с минуту, но чем дольше он смотрел на Влада, тем мягче становился. И наконец сдался, притих.

— Планируешь въехать ко мне до конца недели? — поинтересовался он тем тоном, из которого становилось ясно: Вовин с этим планом сюда должен был идти, а без вещей — потому что Антон его сам оденет, если надо будет, и даже последние трусы с себя снимет ради друга.

— Да я уже въехал, — хрустел салатом Влад. — Ты просто еще не успел осознать. Я, кстати, купил такую крутую походную щетку зубную. В тубе такой, закрывается. Вот как раз решил — попробую. Взял с собой!

И стало легче. С того самого дня, как все произошло, Антон был один. Выключил телефон, выключил ноутбук — пропал с радаров. Не только и не столько потому, что на самом деле не хотел никого видеть — но он боялся получить сообщение, которое поставит под угрозу его психику, работу или жизнь сильнее, чем было. Горячев ждал, что Богданов и Елена станут звонить ему, говорить о случившемся, и меньше всего хотел этого. Без связи не становилось спокойнее. Страх никуда не девался. В их руках оставался трудовой договор Антона, его имущество и его вина. Он обязан был столкнуться со всем этим, но хотел отсрочить будущее. А потому предал себя абсолютному, разрушительному одиночеству, которое разорвало весь поток мыслей на три равных части: отравленные воспоминания о прекрасном, самые дурные ожидания и полусон. Спать в прямом смысле этого слова у Антона не выходило, но отдых он заменил генеральной уборкой в квартире.

Только даже в самое темное время Горячев одиночества не выносил. Потому-то внезапно объявившийся Влад и стал его спасением. Доказательством того, что хотя бы сегодня, хотя бы в этой квартире, хотя бы с этим человеком все остается, как раньше. А все остальное пусть идет как придется. 


	19. XVIII

#####  **_27.03. Понедельник. Лев_ **

Зябко. Весна вступила в свои права, но почки на деревьях не спешили набухать. Напротив, мир погрузился в неоднозначное состояние межсезонья во всем его многообразии и совершенстве: не совсем теплый ветер, не совсем чистое небо, не совсем сухой асфальт под ногами прохожих… Антон входил на территорию резиденции настолько опасливо, что это считывалось курящими коллегами; Тоня проводила Горячева взглядом, но ни о чем не спросила и даже не поздоровалась. Зато с упоением вела беседу с Катей прямо за спиной. Сплетни женщин похожи на щебетание птиц — тихий перебивающийся звук легко лез в уши, трещал на кромке сознания и был столь раздражительным, что приходилось прислушиваться. Душные слова оседали как ртуть в воде, но тронь — и новый виток завуалированной неправды красиво впорхнет со дна на самый верх. Антон не прислушивался; он шел вперед, прямо к главному входу, упираясь немигающим взглядом перед собой. И даже песни неправильных птиц его не смущали.

Лев раздраженно задернул штору, скрываясь от мира и его ртутных разводов. Шел шестой час — конец рабочего дня. Зачем Горячев явился на закате? «Поговорить. Уволиться», — резкая мысль ввинтилась в мозг, как ядовитое жало, и отравила своим присутствием все и разом. «Было бы легче отвлечься, если бы ты не разбил мне нос, негодник. Теперь каждый раз, когда я задыхаюсь, вспоминаю, кто это сделал», — Богданов невесело ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на часы. Время было собираться. 

Кабинет Елены, как и все кабинеты в резиденции, находился по соседству с двумя другими такими же — они замыкали кольцо по периметру этажа. Лев же, как настоящий хозяин замка, владел ключом от всех дверей. И все это складывалось в красивую картину, где Богданов сидит на месте главного бухгалтера и, упиваясь комфортом (в кожаном-то промятом кресле), подслушивает чужой разговор. Елена не заметит присутствия. Антон — тоже. А Лев слишком хорошо знал, где слабы в резиденции стены, где тоньше всего полотно морали и шире — уши, чтобы не воспользоваться. Через пять минут он, забросив ногу на ногу, прижался лбом к бежевому телу стены, где рядом располагалась сквозная вентиляция. Помнилось, когда-то строители предостерегали, что такая архитектура очень нарушает звукоизоляцию. Лев знал, а посему настоял на невыгодой планировке. Теперь он благодарил свою прозорливость. Подобное ухищрение отсутствовало только в нескольких местах: правом крыле его собственного корпоративного замка, кабинете сисадмина и подсобной.

Но вот — стук в дверь. Лев слышал, как Елена резко закрыла папку.

— Входите, — по-начальнически повелительно проговорила она. Богданов щурился, прикусив до боли кожу на указательном пальце. 

— Добрый день… — произошла какая-то заминка. Слышно было, как дверь за Антоном закрылась и он прошел внутрь, затем — еще посторонний шорох. — Это вам. Только не смотрите на меня так, просто… Просто хотел извиниться. Я думал, надо или нет… Понял, что не могу так.

Лев закатил глаза, сбивая щелчком с черных брюк на колене пылинки. Елена звучала смущенной, подарок приняла — зашуршали пакеты, обертки. 

— Да не стоило, Антон. Спасибо большое, но… Я понимаю, из-за чего и что произошло. Мы поговорили… (Богданов погладил вторую щеку, разбитую уже не Антоном.) И я хочу принести свои самые глубокие извинения. Получается, я сама вела тебя туда… Я же понимала, что там происходит что-то неладное, но позволяла этому происходить. Прости меня, — голос Богдановой дрогнул. В нем слышались слезы, а Лев не мог поверить своим ушам. — Я думаю, тебе стоит увольняться и уходить. Я не знаю, что будет дальше без тебя, но… Мы выплатим тебе от компании со своей стороны огромную компенсацию за моральный ущерб. Мне очень стыдно, я понимаю, что это выглядит, как откуп, но это все, что я могу тебе дать. Лев… Он человек своеобразный. 

«Ну да, выстави меня больным. Легче всего же заставить пацана поверить, что я поехал умом, твою ж мать», — Лев заглушал свои громкие мысли, прижимая ладонь ко рту, чтобы не выругаться. Казалось, что и их от отчаяния могут услышать.

Антон с ответом не спешил. В опустившемся на соседний кабинет молчании читалось, что к такому развитию событий Горячев не готовился. Сложно было сказать, что происходило у него в голове. Но наверняка это что-то до сих пор давалось ему нелегко.

— Елена. Если бы я захотел компенсацию за моральный ущерб, я бы ее потребовал, — глухо ответил он. Снова сделал паузу. Похоже, это оказалась единственная мысль, в которой Антон был уверен — подбирать слова дальше ему давалось сложнее. — Но мне… В общем я ждал, что требовать чего-то будут от меня. С учетом того, что я, вероятно, сорвал вам рабочий процесс на неделю и за все это время не получил никаких угроз… Короче, давайте остановимся на том, что мы просто забудем о произошедшем. У меня еще месяц контракта. Если вы не собираетесь от меня избавиться, я хочу закончить свою работу и не вынуждать вас передавать ее на ходу кому-то другому. К тому же я не люблю делиться достижениями. 

Елена замолчала. Замолчал и Лев, и даже мысли в голове осели от шока. 

— Хочешь… остаться? После этого? Это очень благородно, Антон… — Богданова шмыгала носом. И правда, плакала. — Учитывая еще и то, какой я, наверное, кажусь дурой… Теперь, возвращаясь к тому, что там было, что ты мне говорил… Господи, я правда думала о психологической терапии. У Льва даже диплом есть, — она осеклась, скорее всего, не желая лишний раз произносить при Антоне имя обидчика. — Психологический… Ладно, это твое решение. Но ты понимаешь, что вы будете сталкиваться в рабочем процессе? И в коридорах? Он тебя больше не тронет, правда. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы минимизировать ваше общение, но все равно есть такая вероятность.

«Наивный. Или благородный… Или ему что-то здесь нужно? Тебе предлагают деньги и свалить без работы, а ты желаешь остаться с чудаком на букву „м“, который тебя несколько месяцев почти насиловал?» — думал Лев. В такие удачные совпадения он совсем не верил, видеть в Антоне врага сердце отчаянно противилось, а вот мозг упорно зудел одной простой мыслью: «Вот будет весело, если я выебал двойного агента… Круче Джеймса Бонда буду».

Послышался резкий выдох — похоже, смешок. Антон заговорил и интонации его смягчились. Видно, он хотел успокоить Елену, хотя напряженный осадок в голосе слышался все так же.

— Мне все равно. Будем пересекаться. Знаешь, мне кажется, в моем положении последнее, из-за чего можно продолжать переживать — это что он будет на меня смотреть… — И снова — пауза. Послышался нервный скрип кожаного сиденья. — Да и не знаю, что испытывает он в этой ситуации… Я бы, наверное, боялся отрывать глаза от пола при встрече. На его месте. Если у него есть совесть… В любом случае это то, что произошло между нами двумя. А работа — это работа. Ты с самого начала одна меня курировала. Думаю, я справлюсь с процессом.

— Хорошо, Антон. Это твой выбор, твоя воля. Я надеюсь, что я не пожалею, давая тебе на это зеленый свет… Если что — иди сразу ко мне. Вместе мы решим. И если Лев… Если он будет тебе мешать — говори мне, ладно?

Тишиной отзвучал кивок. На этом тема была закрыта, а предметом разговора стал рабочий процесс. Работа — проверенное средство от боли, одиночества, апатии. Горячев спустя почти неделю молчания ухитрился даже принести выполненные планы и документы. Готовился, значит, то ли вернуться, то ли вынужденно уйти — но хоть без неустойки. И сквозило в его стараниях то ли сожаление, то ли непостижимый прагматизм, то ли еще что-то, о чем с ходу сложно было догадаться… Они с Еленой выпили чаю. Обсудили задачи на грядущий месяц. Антон пообещал, что приведет Алену. Потом стал собираться.

— А… — остановился он уже у выхода и прихлопнул дверь, которую едва успел открыть. Очень долго собирался с мыслями, а затем спросил: — Он — как?

За этими двумя словами наверняка пряталась жестикуляция, уточняющая, что речь идет о последствиях драки. У Льва сердце пропустило удар и внутри потеплело до того, что под пальцами сразу вспомнилось живое гибкое тело. 

— Нос сломал, — вздохнула Елена. — И ушиб. Ходит теперь синий-синий, рассказывает всем, что навернулся с лестницы и прямо мордой в пол. Но наши сплетницы этому не особенно-то верят, конечно…

— Я не хотел, — честно признался Антон. — Понимаю, как это звучит… Но мне жаль. Я мог просто послать его на хер, но… Я плохо помню тот день. Последнее помню, как был связан. А потом — уже как мы сидели с тобой. Поэтому мне тоже стыдно… Силой решают вопросы только подонки… 

«Ну все, Антон. Ты сделал свой выбор», — ухмылялся Лев. Горячев переживал за него. Может, было что-то большее в причинах, чтобы остаться здесь. Богданову хотелось верить, что Антоном двигали интерес, любопытство и авантюрность, свойственные молодости. А это уже значило, что не все потеряно. Лев пообещал себе подождать еще немного, посмотреть на то, как Горячев будет реагировать на их случайные встречи. А после — и это он себе тоже пообещал — Богданов пойдет в атаку.

Тем временем Елена нашла силы ответить:

— Ему полезна взбучка. Я вот его побить не могу качественно, хоть ты смог. Не переживай. Льву все как с гуся вода.

#####  **_28.03-2.04. Взгляды_ **

Неделя обещала быть интересной. Но впервые за долгие годы ядро этого интереса состояло не в работе или своеобразном хобби, а в Антоне. Богданова не больше занимали договора и финансовые схемы, личности партнеров заставляли зевать, на совещании по теме новой линейки косметики он отвлекался и перечитывал переписку с Горячевым, подмечая для себя новые детали, раздражал Елену постоянной отстраненностью. Только теперь сестра не предъявляла претензии лично, не кричала, не била кулаком по столу, а писала официальные заявления-предупреждения с печатью и подписью. Что-то вроде: «Уважаемый Лев Денисович, на собрании 28.03 вы не выполнили следующие пункты». До двадцатых в линейке нумерации Богданов даже не дочитывал — это было бесполезно, да он и сам все знал.

Молодое поколение, к которому Богданов себя уже не относил, было похоже на сборище эксгибиционистов с синдромом гиперопеки. Только теперь в роли мамки-гусыни выступал интернет. Множество анонимных извращенцев обожали выворачивать жизни наизнанку, вывешивать все грязные портки напоказ, взбираться на самую высокую горку и махать ими до ломоты в руках, пока кто-нибудь не заметит неоцененную звездочку на небосводе грязной лужи. Мол, смотрите-ка на меня, куда я залез и что умею. Антон не был исключением в том, насколько информация о нем оказалась доступной (хоть и оправданно в целях саморекламы для работы) — Лев просто проверил ник в телеге. Так Богданов нашел «ВКонтакте». Вся информация о Горячеве аккуратно, дозированно и по полочкам лежала на его личной страничке. Даже стараться не стоило.

В доступе у Антона была и работа (паблик PR-агентства, причем весьма облагороженный), и друзья (что неудивительно, ведь каждый из них так или иначе должен был находиться близко к своей аудитории), и увлечения (где еще собрать сообщества по теме своих хобби?), и информативная новостная лента. По странице Горячева вообще хорошо было видно, какой он пиарщик — Лев не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что тот публикует заказуху на своих аккаунтах. В среду — собрался идти на открытый лекторий по истории Серебряного века. В пятницу — выложил информацию о каком-то концерте, на который сам не мог пойти, но очень рекомендовал другим. Сходил куда-то поесть — написал о месте. Посмотрел фильм — посоветовал или откритиковал.

Инстаграм пестрел фотографиями. Горячев любил снимать — особенно еду и городские виды. Антон много ездил по области на мотоцикле — показывал знакомые пейзажи. Среди последних фото был и Пушкин, и даже спрятанный за соседним домом коттедж Nature’s Touch, не выданный ничем как место работы — зато представленный с необычайной поэтической изобразительностью. Но цеплялся взгляд, конечно, не за красивые закаты — привлекательные, но привычные, — а за снимки и видео с самим Горячевым, который, помимо прочего, совсем не стеснялся оголяться на камеру. Камера его любила. Обнаженный развитый торс — говорящий сам за себя результат спортивных упражнений. Загорелая даже в холодное время года кожа — чудесное проявление генетики, пропущенной сквозь любовь к водным играм и солнечным ваннам. Но больше всего Льва удивила скромно помещенная между яичницей и декорациями в «Бермуде» карусель снимков явно с рекламной фотосессии нижнего белья — судя по комментарию, трехлетней давности, когда Горячев и сам успел поработать моделью.

«А где фото в джоках?» — спрашивал его Влад под постом. Антон кокетливо отвечал: «НЕ НАПОМИНАЙ =))))».

Впрочем, Горячев почти на каждом снимке так шаловливо стягивал с себя трусы, так бесстыдно-соблазнительно выгибался, что большего и не надо было. А вместе с ювелирной работой фотографа, подчеркнувшего каждый волосок на животе, каждую черточку и точечку в рисунке кожи, тот Антон из прошлого и теперь представал перед Богдановым как живой. Лев мечтательно вздохнул, улыбнулся экрану телефона, отметив про себя, что Горячев-то горячий… «Ну и я ничего, — успокаивал себя Богданов. — Ну постарше немного, да, так это же только лучше. И вкус у меня хороший, все дело в этом».

Что примечательно, в двух главных соцсетях Богданов не нашел никаких следов активного общения Антона с девушками, никаких фото с бывшими (кроме Алены — и то не дальше невинных поцелуев в щечку) и никаких групп со знакомствами. На публике Горячев был стерильно приличным, — если отмести тонны репостов с сексистскими шутками в твиттере, — и совершенно закрытым для романтических знакомств. Возможно, он настолько ценил свое личное пространство. Но в это верилось с трудом при виде идиотских домашних инсталляций из грязных носков на вешалках — а именно такого содержания были последние сторис, в которых под бойкую танцевальную музыку Антон с Владом представляли «Первую Питерскую квартирную выставку наивного искусства, посвященную расставанию с циничными бабами». Богданов улыбался и этому, про себя отмечая: «Как дети». С другой стороны, от пергидрольно белобрысого парня в странной одежде и его лучшего друга ничего иного Лев не ожидал.

Исследование пришлось приостановить на время приезда важных китайских партнеров. В холодном электронном письме Елена сообщила, что оторвет Богданову «все, что их отличает», а потому Льву пришлось собраться и отправиться на работу во всеоружии и всевнимании. Среда — середина недели, а мозг истерично отказывался наполняться прагматичными мыслями. Зато исправно работал улей, и все Богдановские пчелки ползали по углам резиденции, тихо-тихо перебегали из кабинета в кабинет, чтобы не потревожить делегацию важных гостей, занявших холл. Переводчик скалился и кивал, как китайский болванчик, в тон круглолицым партнерам. Лев скучающе уставился в одну точку на лбу мужчины в летах, слушая странную речевую пародию на язык, что был больше похож на говор персонажей из компьютерной игры. 

— Они говорят, — тянул улыбку переводчик, наклоняясь к Богдановым, — что они не будут транспортировать сырье на наших условиях. Их вообще не интересует экспорт в Россию сырья, только готовой продукции — или вторичное производство.

— Себя же они экспортировали, — злилась Елена. А Лев вдруг осознал, что в его росте поместилось бы два с половиной китайца. А в сестре — всего два с одной головой. Ну, может, еще плечи — но это последнее слово. Переводчик, судя по росту, был замаскированным жителем Восточной Азии. И тут тычок в бок острым локтем отрезвил Льва. 

— Скажите, что тогда они зря приехали и потратили кучу денег на сделку, к которой не были готовы. Пускай говорят сразу, чего хотят, и не тянут кота за яйца. 

Переводчик залопотал что-то на непонятном языке под яростное шипение Елены: «Только не про кота!»

В стороне раздалось приглушенное хихиканье. Повернувшись, Лев заметил у стены, за раскидистой пальмой, Настю, которая, казалось, была настолько бесстрашна, что весело обсуждала с кем-то дела начальства в непосредственной близости от директора, заместителя и официальных гостей — несомненно, не позаботившись о костюме. Заметь это Елена (но она слишком нервничала из-за нескладных переговоров и даже не смотрела по сторонам) — получился бы небольшой ядерный взрыв. Однако Богданов был единственным свидетелем шалостей самых неординарных своих сотрудников, и Настя, жестом показав ему «о’кей», с пониманием сдвинулась за пышную высокую зелень. Только тут стало понятно, с кем именно она говорила… Между зеленых остроконечных полос, на которые делились пальмовые листья, блестел прямой, прошивающий насквозь взгляд темно-серых глаз. Горячев. Он не отвернулся и не ушел глубже за укрытие, заметив встречное внимание. Только смотрел, смотрел, смотрел — тяжело, пронзительно и испытующе, даже почти не мигая. Лев глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдыхал, пока ощущение страха и болезненной уязвленности не прошло. У Богданова ведь все еще было разбито лицо, хотя ради встречи сестра измазала его тональным кремом с ног до головы. Казалось, теперь ссадины болели только сильнее. И сердце ныло. Но что делать? Отвести глаза? Льву виделось это почти слабостью. Смотреть до упора и переглядеть наглеца? Тогда он отвлекся бы слишком надолго и мог упустить все детали сделки. Богданов решил натянуть улыбку — ему казалось, что приветливую — и подмигнуть Антону. Сердце забилось быстрее, истерично метались в голове мысли о том, что он все окончательно испортил еще раз. Горячев недоумевающе выгнул бровь. Тут же, резко отвернувшись, он что-то быстро сказал Насте и зашагал прочь.

— Лев. Лев! Лев, серьезно, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я буду с тобой разговаривать с помощью асфальтоукладчика! — шептала Елена. 

— Это тоже передать? — спрашивал переводчик. Богданов поверженно вздыхал.

— Нет!

Дальше дни целиком складывались из случайных пойманных взглядов. Больше из этого времени Лев ничего не помнил, не мог удержать в голове бесполезной рабочей суеты. В кабинете он тупо смотрел в двери, ожидая, что Горячев в них войдет. В холле — ловил взгляд прохожих коллег, чтобы наткнуться случайно на Антона. В конце рабочего дня долго стоял в курилке, обсуждая с охраной качество обслуживания их фирмы, но на деле — ждал… Это начинало становиться самоцелью, болезненным наваждением, бесконечной недостижимой мечтой. Лев перестал проявлять к Антону знаки внимания, перестал здороваться и улыбаться ему, однако не перестал грезить, как случайно столкнется с серым взглядом глаз, которые теперь хоть и не были сокрыты повязкой и которые не нужно было представлять, фантазируя наедине с собой, но все еще смотрели до безумия предвзято. Вот они — красивые, живые и бесконечно холодные только по отношению к Богданову. Это убивало, но Лев был сильнее собственных чувств и сомнений.

Вместе с тем как у Богданова появилась заноза в сердце, она стала изменять не только его мироощущение. Все вокруг преображалось. Поползли сплетни, жаркие обсуждения, даже ставки. «Гляньте-ка, опять Лев тут. Что, работать начал? — извивалась от остроты собственного яда Тоня. — А то постоянно тут торчит, глаза мозолит». Возразить Льву было нечего, ведь он действительно просто мозолил глаза. Работать-то работал, получал от Елены в три раза больше обычного, внезапно наладил отношения с подчиненными, похорошел, принарядился. «Начальнику кто-то лицо начистил, а он вдруг больше на человека стал похож, — шептали по углам. — А наша священная корова, Антон-то, больше ни слова о нем!» Все менялось. А Лев не хотел отслеживать этих перемен, только ждал, как наркоман дозы, прекрасного и такого серьезного взгляда. В голове да на языке крутились тысячи вариантов извинений, признаний, мольб. Отяжелела на сердце недосказанность, но Лев все искал знака от Антона. Ему бы хватило одного движения, полунамека, полутона, что Горячев не ненавидит. Что есть еще шанс. И Богданов сорвался бы покорять новую вершину. Это он умел лучше многих.

Пятница наступила незаметно. В последний день марта мало кому хотелось работать, поэтому, чтобы не видеть безобразников-подчиненных, Лев с Еленой провели весь день в ее кабинете. В основном за договорами и в бесконечном морозном молчании, но Богданова немного потеплела за неделю. Или просто выорала все, что могла — кто разберет этих сильных женщин. Особенно сестер.

— На этой неделе хорошо поработали, — начала Богданова. — И ты молодец, когда голова не забита всякой ерундой твоей. 

— Угу, — Лев перелистнул документ. В воздухе витали запахи свежих чернил, гремел принтер, скрипели о бумагу ручки и иногда громыхала печать. В открытое окно дул относительно теплый ветерок, разбиваясь о спину Богданова. 

— У меня эти твои сотрудники, конечно… Уже в печенках сидят. Знаешь, что учудила эта ваша Настя? Несносная же особа! Кричу, значит, на нее во вторник на тему того, что она ходит в странной обуви. Говорю ей одеться нормально. А то что, говорю, в следующий раз в тапках придешь? И что ты думаешь? 

— Пришла? 

— Да! Это нормально вообще? Ничего не слышит, все по-своему делает, — жаловалась Елена, прерываясь только тогда, когда хлопала печать. Так могло бы продолжаться и дальше, если бы не сила, которая уже давно нарушала весь привычный порядок вещей.

После исполнительного стука в кабинет ввалился Горячев — очень запыхавшийся, растрепанный, спешащий. Буквально в два шага он оказался у стола Елены, даже не заметив Льва, и с хлопком победоносно обрушил ей на стол какой-то пакет.

— Все… Еле успел, — выдохнул он. — Надеюсь, ничего не помял. У меня, как назло, бензин кончился, там еще стоять пришлось, перекрестки ебуч… конченые в смысле. Но они все договоры подписали — и вот все тут.

— Ты мой герой, Горячев! — обрадовалась сестра, хлопнув в ладоши. — Какой ты молодец! Бензин восполним.

А Лев сидел, напряженно опустив глаза в стопку документов. Вот, казалось бы, лучшая возможность. Но он так устал терпеть теплое отношение к Елене и обратное — хоть и заслуженное — к себе, что под конец недели не осталось сил. Богданов снова так погрузился в мысли, что не сразу понял, как разговоры в кабинете стихли, а заменило их долгое выжидающее молчание. Оказалось, Антон обернулся — и взор его тотчас же осел на лице Богданова. А Елена… Елена молчала, испугавшись, что невольно свела на одной территории людей, которые больше не должны были встречаться. Лев поднял глаза и уперся в Горячева. Просто смотрел и ждал. Ведь он со своей стороны уже делал первый шаг.

— Здравствуйте, Лев Денисович, — отчеканил Горячев и вздернул подбородок. А затем его внимание снова целиком вернулось к Елене. Они продолжили. Как ни в чем не бывало продолжили, если бы только не предупредительные переглядки сестры: «Не наделай лишнего». Лев и не наделал бы, ибо оцепенел и только коротко кивнул в ответ. Он ругал себя, ругал за почти мальчишеское поведение, за смятение, за такую глупую реакцию и за радость, которую испытал от одного короткого акта внимания. Но вот Антон ушел, а Елена остро смотрела на Богданова и барабанила пальцами по предплечью.

— И что это за взгляд был?

— Какой? — беззаботно ответил Богданов, вдруг перепутав стопки с готовыми документами и свежими.

— Ну вот этот вот, только что. Щенячий такой.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты. 

— Лев… Мы с тобой договаривались. Чтобы я не видела, что ты на него даже смотрел, ясно?

— Ой, нужен он мне, — фыркнул Лев, отмахиваясь от назойливого внимания сестры. — Он со мной поздоровался, мне что надо было, отвернуться? Со столом здороваться?

— Не трогать и не смотреть, — пригрозила Елена пальцем. — Он еще зеленый совсем, а ты его такому стрессу подверг. 

— Я не трогаю и не смотрю. Вообще. Мне неинтересно, — раздраженно вздыхал Лев. Елена удовлетворилась таким ответом и продолжила работу, с упоением рассказывая о Насте. А Богданов себя успокаивал: «Ну, я не буду трогать или смотреть, я буду ему писать… Этого никто не запрещал же, верно?»

Когда Лев наконец смог остаться наедине с собой, за окном уже расцветало субботнее утро. Он слышал заливистые птичьи трели, немного раздражающий скрип качели во дворе, ругань и смех, лай собак. В хорошую погоду люди стремились на улицу, чтобы продышаться, отряхнуться от будничной пыли, но только не Богданов. Лишь разлепив глаза, он сразу полез смотреть, чем занимается Антон. И увидел то, чего не хотел бы увидеть после столь обнадеживающего приветствия в пятницу. Горячев сообщил на своей странице, что вечер весело провел в «Бермуде», а на выходные намеревается уехать в неизвестном направлении. Лев выключил экран, безвольно уронил телефон и руки себе на живот. «Значит, развлекается, — зудело в голове. — Даже не скучает. Даже не думает… Наверное, я для него действительно извращенец-пидорас? Не больше?» На грудь словно положили тяжелый камень, и Лев все никак не мог с ним вздохнуть во все легкие. Ревность прошила неаккуратными стежками живую плоть манерой закостенелого маньяка, который решил прикрепить сердце к позвоночнику. Но Лев же смотрел на него, а Горячев не отводил взгляда. И зачем здоровался, зачем цеплял живую еще рану? Из вежливости? Вот так взять и проткнуть своим вниманием человека, что бабочку булавкой — коллекционеру, из вежливости? 

— Лучше бы пришел и делал вид, что меня нет. Пакостник…

В смятении и под гнетом выбора Лев провел до обеда. Открыл телеграм, чтобы проверить, не удалил ли его Антон. Не удалил. Странно. Горячев делал множество совершенно нелогичных поступков, которые Богданов никак не мог трактовать для себя однозначно плохо или однозначно хорошо. Вроде, жестоко обошелся со Львом, но то и дело опрокидывал с легкой руки крошки надежды на пол. Или Богданов просто хотел в это верить? Видел то, чего нет, как Антон в нем видел женщину?

Взгляд невольно упал на томик стихов, который подарил Горячев, а рядом с ним — на фотографию нестандартного формата. Она была согнута пополам, отчего и стояла на полке самостоятельно, без рамки. Светлое пятно памяти на черной мебели, где Лев моложе на семь лет стоит и улыбается вовсю. Стоит один, счастливый, в дурной цветастой футболке с принтом какой-то идиотской группы, ведром сладкого попкорна и чистой кожей на шее, щурится на солнце. Таким счастливым спустя эти семь лет он был только однажды, когда в его жизни появился Горячев. Когда будни вдруг перестали быть пресными, когда каждый день был наполнен страстным стремлением куда-то, к чему-то, зачем-то. Деньги, как ни удивительно, такого не давали. Статус — тоже. И даже странное увлечение Льва приносило лишь страх и паранойю. Работа и деньги — это вообще не про жизнь, это только средство к существованию. Бездушное и холодное, как внутренности дохлой рыбы, свиные кишки, коровья печень. Жить ты без этого не можешь, но этим жить — невыносимо. Лев жил. Слишком долго.

Решился Богданов только вечером. Решился крепко, уверенно, начал печатать. И через час, ровно в девять, отправил первое свое сообщение:

_ «Антон. Ты так меня и не выслушал, а я должен перед тобой объясниться. Обязан. Я не могу выбросить тебя из головы так просто, и даже если ты уже смог это сделать, мне все равно хотелось бы поговорить. Наверное, если бы я услышал такое лично, в здравом холодном уме, мне бы было легче поверить. Я правда прошу меня простить, я бесконечно перед тобой виноват — я знаю. Я знаю и то, что для тебя оказалось болезненным все это… Я далеко зашел с тобой. Так далеко, что не справился с управлением, хотя был уверен в себе. Меня к тебя тянуло и тянет непреодолимой силой. Все начиналось как игра. Ко мне часто приходили люди со своими фантазиями, просто реализовать больное прошлое, непрошенное настоящее, что угодно. Я не понимал, что в твоем случае это не было фантазиями! Что ты видел человека, искал человека. А когда понял, не смог отказаться, ведь иначе ты бы отказался от меня… Я прекрасно понимаю, как отвратительно это звучит. Но все это, весь этот обман не потому, что я урод моральный. (Или поэтому, я уже не знаю.) Просто мне очень сложно строить отношения, у меня тяжелый груз за спиной, о котором я мог бы, если бы ты согласился, тебе рассказать. Мне было невероятно сложно тебе признаться, когда между нами начала возникать симпатия. Ибо ты же повернут на женщинах… Ну как ты себе это представлял? Ты мог подорвать мою репутацию, мог нанести вред компании, себе, моим людям, своим людям, мог что угодно, Антон. Я сам понаставил перегородок и сам в них же запутался. Прости меня. Я ошибся. Я измучен, но без тебя совсем не могу. Хоть бей меня, хоть режь». _

Сообщение оказалось прочитанным не сразу. Только в два часа ночи — после того как в инстаграме засветились несколько фото откуда-то с озера, с базы отдыха с этими деревянными домиками, маленьким причалом, большим костром, — Антон появился в сети. И не пробыл там долго. Ровно столько, чтобы можно было прочитать все и уйти. Через час после Богданов отчаялся. Выпил успокоительного столько, чтобы можно было уснуть крепко и без снов. Лев не врал Горячеву; он начинал терять равновесие. 

Утро Богданова, однако, началось раньше, чем сработал будильник. Телефон коротко завибрировал возле подушки. И на экране — уведомление:

_ «Я умею отличать хорошее от плохого…» _

Лев громко сглотнул, приготовился к самому худшему, протер рукой глаза, чтобы лучше видеть, и открыл сообщение. 

_ «Я умею отличать хорошее от плохого. И остался, чтобы закончить здесь все дела, потому что хорошего было больше. _

_ Не знаю, насколько ты это понимаешь, но я тебе доверял. Свое тело, свои мысли, свои чувства. Даже свою дружбу я тебе доверил. И для меня очень много значило это. Я очень благодарен до сих пор, конечно, не пойми меня неправильно. _

_ Но на прошлой неделе, поверь, я блядски боялся, что первым делом пинок прилетит по Лехе. Типа — „я тебя породил, я тебя и убью“, знаешь? Потому что до этого я ДОВЕРЯЛ. ЦЕЛИКОМ. Я, блядь, самых близких людей подвязал на тебя, чмо тупое. Я, конечно, не ты. _

_ А еще я тебе всегда говорил целиком всю правду. В том числе о том, что готов на все. Как ты думаешь, как сильно я должен был тебе доверять и хотеть тебя, когда готовился сидеть с вибратором в жопе перед руководством и хер пойми кем еще? Ну точно сильнее тебя.  _

_ Я, к слову, записал на диктофон весь тот пиздец. И не то что не передал его никому на пару с контрактом, на пару с данными, что никому ты не сдаешь никакое помещение и не занимаешься никакой психологической помощью официально… Даже сам не слушал. И я клянусь, что удалю запись следом за этой перепиской, как только закончится трудовой контракт. Пока так, чисто для подстраховки. Потому что без понятия пока, как вести диалог с человеком, который не знает, где заканчиваются границы его „я“, чтобы так врать и менять свои решения. _

_ Рад, что тебе хватило духу написать. И зла держать не буду, и даже буду спать спокойно. Знать о тебе я ничего больше не хочу. И мне жаль, скажу тебе лично. Опять же, чисто из-за того, что, вроде как, хорошего было много, а хуйня, хоть и глобальная, но только одна. Ну я сам виноват. _

_ Ну и, кстати, это поразительно, но, оказывается, с мужиком мне понравилось… Так уж вышло. Так что проблема, видимо, не в этом. Но говорить я больше не хочу. Мне больше ничего от тебя не нужно». _

Лев выдохнул только тогда, когда все прочитал несколько раз. И воодушевился. Из написанного Богданов понял, что на него действительно глубоко обижены — это первое и самое искреннее, что читалось в сообщении Антона. Тут последний был справедлив. Второе — время ограничено. Как только закончится трудовой контракт, Антон намеревался убежать. И если бы он хотел, чтобы Лев его не трогал — так виделась ему эта ситуация — и не мучил, не стал бы сообщать границы сроков. «У меня есть еще месяц», — восторженная мысль подняла с кровати, Богданов вскочил на ноги. Третье — Антон его ненавидел. Но черное и вязкое осознание меркло перед «с мужиком мне понравилось». Богданов так жалел сейчас, что все вышло столь резко и отвратительно, приобрело оттенок аморальности. Возможно, осмелей он, решись пораньше на смертельный шаг без давления сестры, без порицания — получилось бы гораздо мягче, правильнее. Лев только сейчас искренне понимал, насколько был жесток с людьми и как мог ранить, как глупо и безбожно поступал с чужими чувствами. И это касалось не только Антона, а вообще всех.

— Ты ж мой хороший, зачем ты мне объясняешь, в чем я неправ, если не хочешь, чтобы я исправился? — напевал Лев, выключив телефон. Он преисполнился надежды и веры в собственные силы. Следующее сообщение Антон получит тогда, когда Лев будет стоять под его окнами. — Я не так плох. Я поступлю правильно.


	20. XIX

#####  **_3.04-5.04. Под твоим окном_ **

Паранойя — вечная спутница Льва Денисовича в его недавно закончившееся третье десятилетие. Он никогда не выходил из дома без важной причины, не путешествовал общественным транспортом, не появлялся в местах скопления людей, не отсвечивал в социальных сетях и СМИ, максимально абстрагируясь от публичности. На это были причины. И Лев помнил, что в очередной раз ради Антона предает выстроенные годами правила жизни, чтобы получить негарантированную прибыль. Сидя в кабинете, он задавал себе вопрос, стоит ли оно того? И впервые приходил к ответу, что даже нулевой процент вероятности — основание, а не помеха. А Горячев ему насыпал уже целый один, возможно, полтора. 

Если быть честным, а Лев был таковым с собой, Горячеву мог быстро наскучить пусть и молодой, но довольно зрелый мужчина. С прицепом в виде прошлого, с обязательством прятаться по углам, пусть с деньгами и без семьи, но и без друзей. Как хобби — обманывать людей и строить сомнительные махинации, которые успешно работали, пока в них не появился Антон. «Антон», — сквозило в мыслях, в памяти расцветал светлый образ, по-весеннему просто становилось делать необдуманные поступки. Лев непрестанно открывал и закрывал пластиковую коробку из-под жвачки, в которую сложил успокоительные. Несколько драже отправились в рот. Кислая слюна будила отвращение и мысль: а что если он ведется на внешность? Стоило быть честным, на такие странные мероприятия, как дрочка под видом психологической терапии, редко захаживали настолько породистые мальчишки, как Горячев. Он был объективно бесконечно красив, безобразно молод, чист, не без проблем с характером, но обаятелен до дрожи в коленях. И все же вспоминая Антона, Лев думал не только о теле. Еще туда ввинчивались сожаление за проступок, восхищение работоспособностью и капелькой честолюбия, развитость ума, семейственность, которой Лев никогда не знал, преданность, открытость, уверенность, страсть, азарт… Можно было бесконечно подбирать эпитеты — и все о нем. Когда весной спустя семь лет одиночества человек думает не о низменном да похотливом, а о том, как красиво его зазноба работает и дружит, каких замечательных выбирает людей — это что-то да значит.

«Либо то, что я поехал. Либо то, что я…» — Богданов не закончил мысль, сидя в салоне личного автомобиля и стискивая в руках светлый кожаный чехол руля. Любимый «крузак» — так нежно называл Лев свой «Тойота-Лэнд-Крузер» — приятно урчал под ногами, как послушный дрессированный пес. Из колонок доносилось мелодичное журчание классической музыки и, чтобы снизить немного градус высокопарности, Богданов поставил что-то попроще, ближе к народу и душевному состоянию. Адрес Антона он знал из собранных личных дел сотрудников. Уже в шесть часов вечера понедельника, когда рабочий день только закончился, и люди свободно отправлялись домой, Богданов заглушил мотор, опустил тонированное стекло и взглянул на кирпичную девятиэтажку. Лев не знал, какое у Антона окно, а подъезды прятались в тесном дворе за аркой, потому припарковал машину непозволительно близко к ней на улице. И мимо не пройдешь, и сбежать — не выйдет. Еще через час в личку Антону полетело новое, менее сумбурное, обдуманное письмо:

_ «Антон, я все понимаю и поддерживаю тебя. Но давай проясним кое-что. _

_ Первое. Я тебе сразу сказал, что вру относительно своей личности. Сказал же? Сказал. Ты это принял. Теперь не ругайся на меня за то, о чем тебя сразу предупреждали. Ни в чем ином я тебе не врал. Я остался прежним, просто пол другой. Как я мог предать твое доверие в том, что сразу было ложным? _

_ Второе. Я бы никогда не поступил так с твоими друзьями. Мне больно от осознания, что ты так плохо обо мне думаешь, но это вполне заслуженно. Я понимаю, но хочу тебя уверить — Леха в безопасности. Все они.  _

_ Третье. Да, я не доверял. У меня были и есть на это свои причины. Я не буду за это извиняться, пока ты не узнаешь все, что должен, чтобы делать выводы. _

_ Четвертое. Я стою под твоим подъездом и буду стоять здесь, пока мы с тобой не поговорим.  _

_ Пятое. Если не поговорим, я буду стоять вечно. Извини, если это пугает тебя, но я настроен серьезно. Поговори со мной и, если все равно нет, я просто уйду и оставлю тебя в покое. Может быть». _

Лев вышел из машины, нацепив на нос солнечные очки и присев на капот. День уже близился к завершению, махровые сумерки окутывали и двор, и самого Богданова, но тот прятал от людей свои синяки. Хотя скрыться на такой машине было сложно и совсем скоро он стал предметом интереса всего двора. Погода оказалась хорошая, безветренная, а Лев читал книжку, пока прощающееся солнце позволяло это делать. 

Горячев ответил не сразу, но ответил. Очевидно, он понял ошибку, которую допустил прошлым своим сообщением, поскольку новое оказалось совсем другого характера:

_ «Ебал я твои условия. Богданов, уйди на хуй». _

_ «Ты сделал свой выбор, мой мальчик!» _ — ответил Лев и сам с себя рассмеялся. Хотел было пошутить что-то в стиле «ну подставляй», но решил, что такого нежная организация Горячева не переживет. До самой ночи Антон так и не показал носа, а Богданов все стоял у машины и, когда стало совсем темно, внезапно начал обзаводиться знакомствами.

— Сынок, а кого ты здесь ждешь? — раздался сбоку приятный скрипучий голос. Милая старушка с тростью, у которой стерлось все лаковое покрытие, смотрела на Богданова маленькими темными глазами. Седые уставшие брови нависали на ресницы, она терла опущенные, но румяные с прогулки щеки. 

— Жду, — улыбнулся Богданов. — Вот, не дождался. 

— А то больно на бандита ты похож, — скривилась старая. — Не убивать же? 

— Нет, мать, ты что! — засмеялся Лев. — Я жду человека хорошего. 

— Какого? Это Люську с третьего подъезда? Так она тебе не подходит, она простая, как две копейки! 

— Нет, не ее, — Лев мягко улыбнулся. Так вечер он провел за хорошей компанией. Бабушка рассказала ему про всех соседей, про пенсию, про схожесть Богданова с ее внуком, ведь тот «тоже бандит». Звали ее Зоя, и в молодости она любила высоких и крепких парней. 

Ночевал Богданов в машине. Не спал, мечтательно смотрел в горящие окна кирпичного дома, что мерцали в сонных глазах теплыми светлячками. Вторник начал с кофе, которое заказал на две персоны в ближайшей закусочной, и остался ждать Антона до позднего — по его меркам — утра. Погода занималась приятная: солнце уже припекало, роса осела на морде черного «крузера» и, казалось, машина вот-вот фыркнет и отряхнется. Из-под арки выходили спешащие люди и все косились недоумевающе на Богданова, вопрошали одним взглядом о причинах такого поведения. Зоя поздоровалась и сообщила, что едет в поликлинику до вечера.

Время шло… Антон никогда не приезжал в коттедж раньше десяти, и если Богданов обычно был на работе ни свет ни заря, то Горячев, как выяснилось, только теперь, в восемь, вышел из дома. Его появление ознаменовалось урчанием открытого мотора за кирпичными стенами. Конечно, свое сокровище Антон прятал поближе к телу.

Он был как пятно крови на мощеном тротуаре. Черно-красный байк, шлем, кожаная куртка. Крадучись выехал на улицу и замер, повернув голову на Богданова. Забрало было поднято, и Лев увидел все тот же испепеляющий, гордый сероглазый взгляд.

— Здесь нельзя ставить машины, Богданов! — крикнул Антон. — Улица узкая. Приедут с эвакуатором — пеняй на себя.

Не успел Богданов ответить, — байк взревел, как бешеная зверюга, а блестящий на солнце шлем в последний раз сверкнул в конце улицы, прежде чем скрыться за поворотом.

— Засранец, — фыркнул Лев, оглянувшись на два стаканчика кофе, что теперь грустно стыли на капоте. Богданов и сам знал, что просто не будет, но он не собирался сдаваться. Из подъезда вывалились шальные школьники, явно прогуливающие первые занятия. 

— Эй, молодежь! — окликнул их Лев и подозвал к себе. — Кофе будете? 

План был простой: дом, душ, работа, пост. Лев отпросился у Елены пораньше, на что встретил искреннее удивление и несколько неудобных вопросов. Ответил Лев просто: качественно соврал про работу, про плохое самочувствие, про больную вот уже второй день голову. Последнее было искренним признанием — голова болела от недосыпа. Ранним вечером Богданов опять стоял, как караульный, верный оловянный солдатик, но на этот раз с пакетами. Детворе, что неумолимо собиралась вокруг его «крузера» и радостно улюлюкала над «крутой машиной», Лев накупил ягод и фруктов. Раздал. А Зое вообще собрал на свой вкус продуктовую корзину. Бабушка Богданова за расточительность раскритиковала, но обрадовалась до слез и предупредила, что в следующий раз приведет подруг познакомиться. («Больно ты хороший хлопец!») С того момента Лев стал местным героем, ведь за детьми потянулись и молодые мамы, обнаружившие в «дяде, раздающем фрукты» не только не извращенца, но и красавца-мужчину, да еще, как приговаривала Зоя, одинокого. Мамам были обещаны в среду пробники косметики, о чем им придется рассказать своим мужчинам. А мужчины обычно не склонны связываться с тем, у кого машина больше и кого их жена любит сильнее… А бабушки. Бабушки — это магические обитатели любого дома. Маленькие переносчики информации хорошей и не очень, — а Лев надеялся, что уши Антону Богдановские личные феи прожужжат. Сам он на комплименты только улыбался и тоскливо смотрел на пыльную дорогу. Хорошее отношение к себе он подкупил. 

— Вы кого-то ждете? — мечтательно заглядывала в глаза Льву симпатичная блондинка с серой детской коляской. 

— Жду.

И дождался. В этот раз Горячев вернулся домой гораздо позже — видно, по дороге заскочил в магазин, о чем говорил плотно набитый рюкзак и еще один пакет из спортивного супермаркета, надежно закрепленный за сиденьем. Ловко заскочив на тротуар (Лев успел заметить один краткий поворот головы в свою сторону) и завернув в арку, там Антон и затих. Богданов распрощался с молодыми мамочками, поставил машину на сигналку и рванул за Горячевым. 

Тот был поспешен. В считанные минуты, которые успели пройти, мотоцикл оказался закреплен в аккуратном, специально расчищенном углу у стены дома, а запыхавшийся, растрепанный Горячев нервно гремел ключами. Заметив приближение Богданова, он сжал губы, отвел взгляд и зашагал к двери подъезда. Напряженное молчание так звенело между четырьмя кирпичными стенами, что падение даже самой маленькой каменной крошки из-под ботинка казалось оглушительным. Лев остановился, когда между ними оставалось всего пару шагов. Стиснул руки в кулаки, ухмыльнулся. 

— Антон, ну поговори со мной. Чего ты бегаешь?

— Не о чем мне с тобой говорить, — огрызнулся Антон. — Все сказали уже. 

Пискнул домофон, и дверь открылась с глухим металлическим гулом. Тишина двора удвоилась тишиной подъездных внутренностей, пахнуло пылью и въевшейся в кирпич глинистой сыростью. Антон шагнул за порог и потянул дверь за собой. Лев кипел и не слышал ничего за шумом крови в ушах. 

— Ну так правильно, потому что я говорить буду! 

Дверь захлопнулась, лязгнула в унисон покачнувшейся Богдановской самоуверенности. Глухой вечер Лев провел в окружении соседских бабушек, которые рассказывали про Антона. «Хороший мальчик», — утверждали они. Горячев помогал с сумками, иногда ходил за продуктами и в целом был из тех, с кем приятно и уютно даже старшему поколению. Лев улыбался и не мог нарадоваться тому, как за скорлупой бабника и женоненавистника прятался добрый человек. Раненный чем-то или кем-то. Грустная нота была и в этой думе — раненный им. 

Ночь. Богданов закурил, хотя давно отказался от дурной привычки. Клубы дыма вырывались из легких, метались секунду на уровне глаз и взлетали, рассеиваясь. Лев все гадал, глядя сквозь белесую пелену, какое окно Антоново. Неужели за эти два дня он ни разу не выглянул, не пожалел Богданова? Не захотел принять предложение, не заинтересовался? Лев выдохнул табачный дым в экран телефона, на котором набрал полное тоски и душевной боли послание:

_ «Ты хорошенький, когда злишься. Такой гордый, просто сил нет,  _ — улыбался Богданов мерцающему экрану телефона, стряхивая пепел с подпалившей руку сигареты. —  _ Я виноват, я же знаю. Наказывай, сколько хочешь, но от этого азарт только сильнее и ставки выше».  _

Отправил. Антон прочитал сразу, но в этот раз смолчал — и отчего-то теперь было совершенно ясно, что на сообщение он не ответит совсем. Нутро скрутило тоской, а в черепной коробке зашевелилась черная и мерзкая тварь, поползла под кожей, зашипела: «А с другой стороны, позволяешь себя унижать такому вот… Чем лучше это той твоей беды? Чем лучше он того мудака?» Прострелило. Богданов наглухо закрылся в машине, наглотался успокоительных и, засыпая, прочно уверовал в то, что он мудаком с Антоном был первым.

Утро среды началось с осторожного стука в стекло. Лев еле-еле разлепил глаза, очнулся, узнал сияющее лицо Зои, что, залитая светом, была похожа на ангела, и вышел. 

— Зоя, здравствуйте, а вы чего так рано? — зевал Богданов, закрывая рот рукой и поправляя непослушный ворот рубашки.

— Какой рано, сынок? Шесть часов утра! Я уже постирала, кашу сварила, тебе, вот, драников принесла, а то ты исхудал совсем за эти три дня. Ничего ж не ешь, — бабушка постелила на капот машины светлый платочек в качестве «скатерки», как она сама выразилась, поставила тарелку с угощением. Лев засмеялся и попросил бутылку с компотом дать ему просто в руки и не ставить на машину. 

— А я гляжу, ты за Антоном нашим бегаешь, — улыбнулась старушка, а Богданов едва не подавился завтраком. Хотя он был так голоден, что проглотил драник вместе с комом противоречий и отрицаний. — Да не переживай, я знаю, что такие есть. Лэгэбэтэ, да? Я знаю, что вы на пенсию не влияете. 

Лев побледнел. Вот чего он не хотел, так это пустить неправильных слухов там, где Антон жил. Такое Горячев бы ему точно не простил. А Зоя тем временем смекала, что Богданов взмок и испугался, засмеялась и стукнула тростью, пригрозив тому пальцем. 

— Ой, Левушка, молодость — такое дело хорошее. 

— Да я, бабуль, правда не это. Даже близко нет… 

— Ага. Ладно, пойду палисадник полью, а то мне Маруся плешь проест. А ты кушай-кушай. Только бутылку не выкидывай!

С Антоном ничего так и не вышло. Он снова злобной пулей вылетел из арки, снова за тонированным забралом померещился гневный взгляд, и снова байк скрылся в конце улицы. Хуже предыдущих этот день был только тем, что в резиденцию Горячев не приехал. «Он позвонил сегодня утром, пожаловался на плохое самочувствие, сказал, что останется дома. Ну, он же и так обычно работал дистанционно?» — удивленно пожала плечами Елена. Лев важно кивнул, сказал, что просто поинтересовался, но на деле расстроился. Он чувствовал себя страждущим в пустыне, где Антон — глоток воды. А теперь не поступало даже капель, Горячев закрылся совсем. Богданов злился. И все же прошла половина недели, а беглец только пуще бегал, не отгораживаясь от Льва ничем, кроме дверей. Дружелюбно хохотала с ним, ничего не стыдясь, Настя. Не знала о том, где ночует ее брат, Елена. Может, Антон и открещивался от разговора, но почему-то щадил Богданова, держа их странный конфликт в тайне от каждого из общих знакомых. Значило ли это, что он легко отпустил и просто ждет, пока самоотреченный ночной дозор прекратится? Пока надоест затянувшаяся гонка? Или же что-то еще?

Однако вот Антон уехал в неизвестном направлении с утра, а вечером мотоцикл не проревел у дома. Усаженная молодыми березками тихая улочка, ставшая Льву роднее собственного района, уже погрузилась во тьму. Небо было на удивление чистым — наверное, с набережной совсем неподалеку открывался прекрасный вид на Большую Неву и на порт по ту сторону реки. А чуть дальше, со стрелки Васильевского острова, можно было увидеть самое сердце Петербурга в своем ночном великолепии… Вся романтика города раскрывалась только после наступления сумерек — это знал каждый. Даже ночной караул Богданова кто угодно расценил бы как одно из высших ее проявлений. Но только не Горячев. Лев принял и это, позволяя разбить еще одну балку уверенности. Ответ нашелся в инстаграме: оказалось, что вся компания Антона собралась на даче у Лехи. Там была своя романтика, запечатленная на маленьких уютных квадратиках, словно в окошках из чужой жизни — наружу: румяный шашлык, закат над сосновым бором, грязный, как вывалявшийся в грязи довольный кабанчик, мотоцикл — да и сам Антон… Сбежал. Значит, сегодня точно не появится. И завтра утром, возможно, тоже.

_ «Жестоко» _ , — отправил Лев Антону и даже не стал отслеживать, прочитает ли он это и если да, то когда. Богданов занимал свое время чем мог: болтал с соседями, перетер с мужиками тягу «крузака», забросив телефон глубоко на заднее сидение, курил. Делал что угодно, а уехать так и не смог. Обсудил с Зоей жестокость вторых половинок и как она пятьдесят лет прожила с дедом. А у Льва клокотало все нутро от обиды и досады, но он продолжал уговаривать себя. Ведь он сотворил нечто куда более отвратительное, чем получал теперь.

#####  **_6.04. Четверг. Незваный гость_ **

Так Богданов провел всю ночь. Не спал. Как только солнце вступило в свои права, позвонил Елене и сообщил, что поймал вирус и не хотел бы никого заражать. События стали мелькать, как карты в руках умелого фокусника; Лев не мог на них сфокусироваться, они потеряли вкус, цвет, запах, оставалось только ядро — факт. Зоя принесла завтрак, в этот раз на лавочку возле подъезда, но Лев так и не смог впихнуть в себя ни кусочка и только уныло вглядывался в затягивающие небосвод тучи под легкое щебетание старушки. Очнулся Богданов, когда стукнул полдень. Из открытого окна на первом этаже доносилось бурчание телевизора, где диктор сообщил время и бесцветно зачитал сводку новостей. За спиной послышался веселый смех. Лев не стал оборачиваться, ибо сразу признал, кому принадлежат голоса.

— О, хрена себе, это Богданов, что ли? — удивился Влад и тут же понизил интонацию. — Случилось чего?

— А? Вовин, не проснулся еще? С чего бы тут быть моему начальнику? — прохладно отсмеялся Антон. Совсем рядом хлопнула стальная дверь.

Лев выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, утомленный затянувшимся мучением. Влад должен был когда-нибудь пойти обратно, поэтому Богданову пришлось подняться, вернуться в машину и спрятаться за тонированными стеклами, чтобы не нарваться на неудобный разговор. Заперся, включил радио. Снаружи рокотал гром. 

Внезапно начавшийся после трех жутких раскатов ливень забарабанил по крыше автомобиля. Под его размеренными ударами Лев задремал. Промозглый холод пробирался даже в салон, заволакивая усталый разум в гиблые сети, как болото. А в нем — ни снов, ни мечты… И чем дальше, тем сильнее буйствовала стихия. Огромные капли сыпались с неба стеной, будто ангельская бомбардировка, праведный артобстрел. Кто-то там, наверху, наверняка хотел наказать Богданова за его ошибки. Да не только его — всю эту землю, весь город, потонувший в бесстрастной самолюбивой помпезности. Он, Питер, легко принимал авантюристов, художников, торговцев, дельцов… Вмещал в себя всех и каждого, каждому раздавал по потребностям. Но платой за это всегда было и оставались горе да разбитое сердце. Кто-то, добившись в жизни всего, ради идеи прыгал с моста. Кто-то ради того, чтобы найти любовь и счастье, вынужден был убить. Кто-то из вселенского сострадания предавал влюбленность чистой барышни ради безумной роковой замужней женщины. Питер — он был как Дьявол. Хочешь сделку? Плати кровью.

Может быть, потому что сделки с Дьволом хоть и были возмутительно дороги, но всегда исключительно честны, — а может, потому что небесное воинство за несколько часов истребило всех бесов в округе, — но что-то невероятное в этот день все-таки произошло. Богданов не сразу понял, что стучит в его окно не капризная стихия, а кулак. Не успев определить, кому он принадлежит, Лев опустил стекло. Это оказался не сотрудник ГИБДД, все-таки нашедший свою жертву, и не Зоя, взявшая на себя ответственность опекать горемыку. Над машиной склонился Антон. За надежным кузовом поливало так, что Горячев успел промокнуть до нитки, пока дошел до Льва. Серый взгляд был тяжелым и темным — то ли из-за дождя, то ли взаправду в нем отражались усталость и боль.

— Выходи. Пойдем, — коротко произнес Горячев и, развернувшись, зашагал обратно под арку. Лев уставился ему в спину и с минуту пытался осознать происходящее. Потом закрыл все окна, взял мобильник и обнаружил несколько звонков и сообщения о том, что Горячев уже неоднократно послал его далеко и надолго, а затем разрешил войти. Богданов хмыкнул, вывалился из машины, поставил ее на сигнализацию и теперь осознал, как бы ему не хотелось покидать обжитое убежище так скоро. Лев молчал и следовал за Антоном, боясь спугнуть наваждение. С абсолютной тишиной они вошли в подъезд. Горячев пропустил Льва вперед, потом, уже на лестнице, обогнал и взбежал на четвертый этаж, где тепло встречала нежданного гостя желтоватым светом незапертая квартира.

Дверь закрылась за спиной, как дверца ловушки. Неспокойно посапывая, Горячев стянул с себя кроссовки и, стуча пятками, в том же молчании ушел на кухню. Через секунду до Льва донесся шум закипающего чайника. Богданов потоптался в прихожей, снял обувь и вмиг на него навалилось ощущение обнаженности перед неизбежным. Снял куртку — и оно стало невыносимым, давило на плечи. Уже на кухне Лев неловко остановился в проходе. Горячев в ожидании кипятка застыл, согнувшись над кухонной тумбой, и тупо пялился в две пустые чашки перед собой. Все такой же мокрый — будто почти неделю торчал на улице и ждал чего-то…

— Сядь, — вздохнул он. — Задолбал уже маячить…

— Ну так ты в этом виноват, — Лев оперся плечом о косяк, прижавшись разгорячившимся до невозможности лбом к дереву. — Не был бы упрямым таким, давно бы поговорили и все решили. 

— Нет. Вот не вали с больной головы на здоровую, Богданов. Моя вина давно исчерпана, — зло ответил Горячев. Только сейчас стало заметно, что его снова потряхивает. Что эмоции, обычно легко разряжающиеся смехом и сексом, опять клокочут у самого горла искрящейся взрывоопасной смесью. — И сядь, я сказал…

— Кто сказал, что исчерпана? Спасибо, не буду. — Лев прошел в комнату тяжелой поступью человека, чья душа наполнена свинцом. Остановившись у окна, он скрестил руки на груди и уставился в мутный пейзаж. Стена дождя заслонила их от всех прочих звуков, от любых признаков жизни. Лев ощущал себя в банке, где паук — он. — Ладно. Ты меня не выслушал, сразу начал кулаками махать. А я бы хотел тебе рассказать, с чего все началось. Сегодня ты будешь слушать лучше? Готов?

Помрачнев еще сильнее, но сдавшись, Антон вздохнул — очевидно, это значило «ладно, делай что хочешь». Забурлил в заварочном чайнике кипяток, зашуршали в нем сухие чайные листочки.

— Все началось давно. Семь лет назад. Нет, даже раньше, — Богданов сглотнул и опустил голову, готовясь слой за слоем обнажать душу. — Началось все с ранней юности, где отчим случайно узнал, что я гей. Матери у нас с Еленой нет. Отца — нет тоже. Остался только отчим, а он был специфическим человеком. Потеряли родителей мы примерно в подростковом возрасте, но в связи с тем, что никогда не были с ними особенно близки, глубоких ран это событие не оставило. Отчим казался неплохим человеком, правда, часто напоминал, что усыновлять нас не хотел бы. И мать наша, кукушка потасканная, сделала это нарочно, чтобы свинтить за границу. Он дал нам образование, давал средства, дал имя, обучил неплохо и выбил место в обществе. Был строг. Был зол чаще, чем что-либо еще. Никогда не интересовался нашими взглядами на жизнь, ибо верил, что мать нас ему подарила. Узнав о моих интересных пристрастиях, обезумел с контролем окончательно, но относительно ориентации ничего никогда не говорил. Я был глупый, молодой, подставился… — Лев сильнее стиснул руки, обнимая себя крепче. — Усугубляло все то, что я не только порченный убогий товар, неликвидный материал, так еще и прямой наследник его дела, его капиталов и счетов, что теперь уже не сравнятся с моими, но были внушительными по тем временам. Я вырос, стал его правой рукой в компании не без его помощи. Ты спросишь, зачем тебе это все? Отсюда и берут начало мои причины. И вот мне под тридцать. И я влюблен, нахожусь в длительных отношениях… Все было хорошо, если бы не поведение моего благоверного. Я был немного моложе его да и еще не так оперился, характера не набрался, часто пасовал перед ним. А он был агрессивным, властным и трахался, надо думать, так же. Агрессивный секс, пугающие практики, жестокое обращение — все это было. А потом, спустя два года, появилось хоум-видео. Я все сносил, терпел и врал себе, что нравится, ведь любил. Страшно любил. Он постоянно требовал смотреть в камеру, а я никак не мог приложить ума зачем. 

Потом, представь себе, я на совещании. Вокруг люди, приглашенные компанией акционеры. А за моей спиной вещает не презентация на тему повышения производительности, а снятое им порно, — Лев бесцветно усмехнулся, ударив кулаком по подоконнику. — С моим участием. Со мной, смотрящим в камеру. Тогда все стало понятно. И то, что меня не любили, и то, как отвратительно унизили, и то, что отчим платил ему все четыре года наших отношений. О моей ориентации узнала вся бизнес-коммуна города, где я жил. А тогда это было все равно, что прилюдно изваляться в дерьме. Причем не в своем, а в чужом.

Антон, около половины рассказа стоявший в прежней позе, тут вдруг шевельнулся. Лев услышал, как он оторвался от тумбы и тихо подошел ближе.

— Моя любовь оказалась той еще тварью. Когда он отыграл роль, отчим его, как и все на своем пути, решил растоптать. Чего бы не растоптать сына прямого конкурента, верно? Так и случилось. Свою разрушенную жизнь он — зазноба — мне не простил. Ну и окатил нас с Еленой кислотой, когда мы собирались бежать из города. Хотел плеснуть прямо в лицо, но Лена оказалась быстрее и закрыла меня руками. Правда, вот, теперь, как вечное напоминание — ее перчатки. А у меня шрамы на плечах и груди. Помнишь, говорил? Хочешь, покажу? А то ты ж не веришь мне теперь. 

Лев замолчал, переводя дух. Сердце стучало прямо в голове и воздуха не хватало, спертые легкие им просто не наполнялись. Богданов расстегнул пару верхних пуговиц, отодвинул ворот рубашки и повернулся. Антону в глаза он не смотрел, смотрел в ноги. Шрамы навечно застыли на коже в виде небольших темных и светлых капель. Рука Горячева дрогнула, поднялась. Медленно, словно боясь обжечь или обжечься, подобно той же кислоте, ладонь легла Богданову на плечо.

Антон молчал тоже. Не мог найти слов. Он сухо сглотнул, а пронзительные глаза бегали по лицу Богданова — в поисках неискренности или с какой-то другой мыслью. Горячев дышал совсем тихо, но жар сострадательного прикосновения нес в себе больше смысла, чем принес бы любой ответ. 

— Мы сбежали, украв у отчима кругленькую сумму. Сбежали из больницы, потом из дома, из города, осели в Питере и… Первое время не ходили, а крались. Когда все остыло, а Елена осознала боль своей утраты, у нас случился неприятный разговор. Ей и ранее попадало из-за моей ориентации, но здесь… Она попросила меня больше никогда не встречаться с мужчинами. Будто это так просто, раз! — и выключил потребность. Хорошо бы, если так… Но я согласился. Пообещал, ведь она была единственным близким мне человеком, который не предал. Воровал ради меня. (Деньги я, к слову, вернул…)

Так прошел год. Два. Мы, получив множество знаний об уходе, о средствах для кожи, о том, насколько косметика бывает неправильной, дошли мыслью до своего дела. Организовали. Дело пошло… Я, как и любой нормальный мужик, уже тогда на стену лез, но боялся. Боялся довериться, боялся, что найдут, всего боялся. Был как загнанная в угол скотина на скотобойне, все ждал, откуда выстрелит. Мы построили резиденцию… И я организовал терапию. Так мне не приходилось строить отношения, но я получал сексуальную разрядку. Я очаровавылся, я обманывался, но находился в безопасности. Я полностью рулил процессом, ведь после того… Той ситуации мне очень сложно спать и общаться с кем-то, если он не уязвим. Так и пошло. У меня были правила, которых я придерживался. Ко мне люди приходили со своими фантазиями, я их реализовывал, все оставались довольны. Но потом появился ты, засранец. Сначала на собеседовании, где я не мог глаз от тебя оторвать настолько, что лишних нулей написал, — Лев тепло усмехнулся. — А потом на почту пришло фото, потом ты на терапию приперся. Я уверял себя, что справлюсь, но с тобой все покатилось в Ад раньше, чем я смог себе в этом признаться… Я решил тебя запугать, чтобы ты сам уверился в том, насколько я ужасный, и ушел. Ты не пугался. А потом сам не заметил, как ради тебя засветился даже в СМИ, хотя держал свою личность так долго в секрете. Я боялся, что найдут. Что все отберут, что узнают, что засмеют… А теперь я боюсь только того, как я поступил с тобой. А я был ужасным. Обижал, — Богданов подался вперед, хотел дотронуться… И дотронулся, погладив костяшками пальцев Горячева по плечу. Тот сперва окаменел. Но Лев видел, как от малейшего движения руки по одежде оживает бледнеющая в холодном кухонном свете кожа. Как приподнимается пушок на шее. Антон был взволнован. Боялся. Напряженно думал о чем-то. Хмурился…

— Садись… — тихо выдал Горячев наконец совсем севшим голосом и, шмыгнув носом, медленно отстранился. Богданов с тяжелым сердцем смотрел на него. Ковыряться в старых ранах было неприятно, трудно, странно и больно. Но Лев смог. Смог впервые рассказать свою историю, довериться. Чай оказался на столе, а Горячев рухнул на табурет первым, да так тяжело, словно исповедью Льва его придавило. Он крепко сцепил руки в замок на столе, посидел, потом хлебнул горячего, выдохнул. Губами шевельнул — хотел что-то еще сказать. Передумал.

— Это меня не оправдывает. Моя история. Я это понимаю, Антон, — Лев медленно присел. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал, зачем… Не искал причину в себе. Потом уже, когда между нами что-то произошло, мне было страшно сломать это. Признаться. Как бы это выглядело? «Ой, Антон, прикинь, я мужик и твой начальник?» Сейчас, конечно, не лучше… Поэтому, если хочешь кричать — кричи. Хочешь, можешь стесать об меня все кулаки. Что хочешь, — Лев вцепился в Горячева взглядом утопающего. Самое страшное, что он сейчас мог бы пережить — это высмеивание. Поэтому теперь Богданов смотрел, искал в чужом лице язвительные нотки. Но их не было.

— Когда ты сказал, что отчим думал, что ваша мать вас ему подарила… Что это значит? — глухо спросил Антон. 

— Это значит, что если ты не нужен собственной матери, кому ты вообще нужен? — Лев зачесал светлые волосы назад, невесело усмехнувшись. — Она это сделала обманом. Кажется, за нас он получил какую-то часть ее денег. За то, что усыновил нас. Потом она пропала в Америке. Вроде как, сменила имя… Вот он и считал, что купил нас. «Подарила». «Подбросила». «Ваши жизни ничего не стоят, если бы не я»… Сейчас, оглядываясь назад, я с ним в чем-то согласен.

— Это не так, — поморщился Горячев, а во взгляде его на секунду мелькнула настоящая ненависть. И стихла. — Любая жизнь… — он не договорил. Запнулся. Но вот — снова хлебнул чаю и погладил собственные руки — от плеч и до запястий, — будто сбросил какой-то груз или, вернее, снял с себя что-то. Броню, которая делала позу жесткой, а лицо — каменным. Антон привалился спиной к стене, потер лоб. В блуждающем взгляде вспыхивали и угасали злость, жалость, усталость, вина, боль, еще что-то… Горячев осматривал стены, шкафчики и потолок, микроволновку и грязную посуду в раковине, стеклянные часы над дверью, плотные темные жалюзи и россыпь магнитов на холодильнике — словно пытался зацепиться за знакомое и старое, найти свой якорь, найти ответ и план. Но всякий раз находил только Льва, который со всей своей наглостью сел в самом центре картины. Все линии, которые проводил Антон в пространстве, пересекались на нем. — Мне очень жаль. Правда жаль. И я… Ни хуя не понимаю, что мне делать, Лев. Я и так не знал… Но решил хоть что-то, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Это так не работает. Ничего не получается… А еще когда ты там сутками на улице… Ты мне, блядь, все сердце вытрахал…

Точка. Взгляд Горячева остановился на Льве. Он не винил — это было не обвинение. Скорее, вопрос. Что теперь? Как правильно? Чего ты хочешь сам? Богданов, казалось, только сейчас выдохнул. Все, он пробил стальной занавес, сломал пропасть непонимания между ними, и все существо обратилось к Антону. Лев положил раскрытые ладони на стол, протянул их к Горячеву поближе. Улыбнулся.

— Дай руки, — он пошевелил пальцами. — Пожалуйста. 

Антон замешкался. Он посмотрел на Льва беспокойно, но все же решился — выправился на своем месте. Пальцы коснулись пальцев. У Горячева они были теплыми и влажными, расслабленными, но все же мелко подрагивали. Прокрались чуть дальше, легли в ямочки, в которых пересекались десятки значащих что-то — или не значащих ничего — линий. Чем крепче, чем полнее становилось это сближение, тем больше меркли глаза напротив под тенью ресниц. Когда Антон отдался рукам Богданова целиком, веки его сомкнулись. Лев обнимал чужие пальцы своими, собирал их в ладонях, нежно гладил запястья. Казалось, что время остановилось, мир померк и в нем ничего не осталось, кроме них двоих. Лев сначала не спешил, иногда останавливался и исступленно кружил подушечкой большого пальца по коже. Затем оплетал змеей, складывал руки в замки, раскрывал обратно. Все было дозволено. И было в этом единении нечто такое, за что Лев продал бы весь белый свет. 

— Не сопротивляйся мне, — выдохнул Богданов и потянул Антона на себя, чтобы, прежде чем тот опомнится, ткнуться измученной от дум головой в руки. Их разделял стол и бояться Горячеву было нечего. Лев прижался лбом, губами, горячо выдохнул и закрыл глаза. — Прости за вытраханное сердце. Мне тоже казалось, что ты там веселишься без меня, было обидно. И за все, что было, тоже прости… За все это. Ты мне нужен, Антон, — Лев крепче стиснул руки Горячева, будто кто-то или что-то могло отобрать у него единственное в жизни сокровище. — Я все для тебя сделаю. Мне тоже жаль, что я превратил лучшее, что есть в моей жизни, в цирк одного актера. Изуродовал. Избил. Замучил. А ты все стерпел…

И снова — тишина. Богданов слышал только одно: как часто Горячев дышит. Чувствовал только одно: как бьется пульс в его жилах. Антон не отстранялся, но странное напряжение поселилось в его оживших, разогревшихся, сильных руках. Он вдруг двинулся. Провел кончиками пальцев по вискам. Погладил, потрепал ладонями затылок. Высвободившись, зашел на шею, пролез под ворот. Снова наружу — на плечи. На макушку — разметал волосы. Звякнули чашки, когда Горячев поднялся из-за стола. Но Богданов никак не успел бы даже повернуться; он уже был захвачен, лицо обдало запахом мокрой одежды, почти выветрившегося древесного парфюма… Антон стоял над ним. Настолько близко и в таком ракурсе он не был рядом никогда. Лев преисполнился тревоги, страха и приятного физического волнения. В голове билась одна мысль: «Переборщил». Богданов попытался подняться, чтобы ретироваться с места преступления, поехать домой, обдумать все. А проще — сбежать. Но ему не дали сделать и шага в сторону. Табурет улетел из-под ног одним верным пинком, уступая дорогу Горячеву. Отчаянный взгляд его мигнул раз совсем близко. И скрылся.

Антон должен был растерзать Богданова. Возможно, избить — теперь уже без свидетелей. Возможно, выговорить, что еще тот вытрахал, помимо сердца, воспользовавшись незаслуженным доверием. Однако ярость Горячева в этот раз закончилась на ударе ладони в стену, а следом за ней был только несмелый, дрожащий, как первый вспыхнувший от случайной искры язычок огня, поцелуй. Антон прижался к губам Льва и замер на секунду. Пробовал. Ждал. Оторвался — приник еще раз. Простое осознание упало камнем в желудке: целовался Богданов впервые за долгие годы. Губы ломило от той крохи ласки, которая внезапно обрушилась на него. Многолетнее одиночество стиралось под этим прикосновением, исчезало под пальцами Антона, испепелялось его словами… Богданов хотел больше, но не знал, как взять это, когда брать и сколько может унести. Даже то, что ему доставалось, простреливало колени, и невозможно становилось удерживаться на ногах. Он ожил, смял губы Антона в поцелуе, опустив руки на талию и медленно прижав к себе. «Мое» — читалось в напряженном движении ладони по спине. То же прорастало в объятии, когда рука Льва стиснула мокрую футболку. 

Внезапный стук в дверь оглушил Богданова. Он оторвался, прислушался. Настойчивый звук повторился.

— Ждешь кого-то? — спросил Лев, машинально прижав Антона еще немного. От его одежды становилось холодно.

— Нет. Может, соседи или впаривать что-то пришли…

Горячев вздохнул и, выпутавшись из рук Льва, выпрыгнул к двери, а кухню прикрыл. Будто это пришел участковый, а хозяин квартиры прятал у себя живой груз запрещенки… Богданов видел сквозь узкий проем, что Антон сперва надолго прилип к глазку. И все же через несколько секунд, ничего не спрашивая, открыл. За его спиной никого не было видно — точно так же собственную квартиру Горячев заслонил грудью.

— Что ты здесь?.. Блядь… 

Антону на плечо легла дрожащая рука. Тот, кто был за ним, покачнулся, схватившись за Горячева. Лев вынырнул из укрытия, чтобы лучше слышать. 

— Привет, Горячев, — сказал незваный гость и Лев узнал в голосе Романа. Тот стоял неровно, а на его лицо легли неестественные тени. — Я тоже тебя терпеть не могу, но мне плохо… 

— Ебаный в рот… — выдохнул Антон. Дверь открылась шире. Он отошел, пропуская Романа внутрь. — Что с тобой сделали? Что происходит?

Сисадмин, шатаясь и придерживая стены, чтобы они не рухнули на него, переступил порог квартиры. Его лицо больше походило на картину взбесившегося импрессиониста; черные разводы украшали бледную кожу, желтые и зеленые пятна напоминали о более старых ударах, левый глаз заплыл и, хоть и был скрыт темной челкой, вызывал неприятное ощущение в животе. В голове Богданова истерично заметалась мысль, что за дверью находится тот, кто разукрасил Романа. В три прыжка он преодолел расстояние между кухней и входной дверью, захлопнул ее, вырвав из рук Антона и аккуратно посмотрев в глазок — никого не было. Тишина. Пролет пустой. Облава? Его ждут на улице? 

— С-с-с-с-с-сука, и этот уебок тут, — выплюнул Роман, а единственный чистый глаз налился кровью от ненависти. — Из-за тебя, урода, все, Богданов. Антон, вот нахуя ты… Надо было увольняться, идиот, когда я еще пропал… Кретин…

— Тихо! — рявкнул Антон и тут же встал между Львом и сисадмином. Но замолк. Он был напряжен и явно готов к драке. В глазах, то и дело оглядывающихся на Богданова, читались смятение и страх, подавленные обязанностью что-то решать. — Тихо. Давай… Давай разувайся, ладно? И сперва ты расскажешь все. На этот раз…

Но Роман ничего не слышал. Споткнувшись, он влетел плечом в стену и сполз на пол, оставляя за собой на обоях мокрый след. Богданов метнулся к окнам, выглядывая на улицу и опуская жалюзи. До ушей доносилась барабанная дробь дождя, машина Богданова стояла на своем законном месте, во дворе зияла привычная для шторма пустота, ветер гонял вырванные из пастей урн бумажки. Лев выдохнул. Было похоже, что сисадмин пришел один. Тем временем за спиной набухала истерика: Роман смеялся и рыдал одновременно, обняв колени и крепко прижавшись к ним животом.

— Сука, я все потерял, Горячев, совсем все… Мне некуда было идти даже… А ты с этим… Идиот, он и у тебя все отберет. У этого урода хвосты, такие хвосты… это пиздец, Антон, там схема… 

Лев обернулся, уставившись на Романа. О какой схеме ведется речь, он не понимал, но четко чувствовал, что за своими романтическими переживаниями упустил самое важное — оставаться с холодной головой. 

— Антон, неси воду. У него истерика, — сухо скомандовал Лев, опустившись на колени перед Романом. Тот вздрогнул, увидев лицо Богданова, только громче зарыдал. Антон побежал тут же. Громыхнуло что-то на кухне (Горячев поскользнулся или споткнулся), но меньше чем за минуту он уже сидел рядом на корточках, а у Льва в руке была большая кружка с прохладной водой. В остекленевших зрачках Антона мутнели прорвавшиеся сквозь плотную заслонку воспоминания, а вместе с ними — угрызения совести.

— Ты знаешь, о чем он говорит? — мрачно спросил он, обращаясь уже к Богданову. Несложно было догадаться, о чем Горячев думал. Не мог не думать. Лев сам рассказал историю; сам признал, что против него ведется корпоративная война. А теперь на руки Антону свалился человек, который уже помешал ему однажды спать спокойно, и выглядел этот человек так, как не пожелаешь в здравом уме никому, и говорил вещи, которые ни от кого не ждешь услышать.

— Нет, я не знаю, о чем он, — честно соврал Богданов. Всех деталей он действительно не знал. Знал, что боится слежки, и верил, что ему могут хотеть отомстить. Но не верил, что это обрело бы масштаб угрозы жизни… Лев залез в карман брюк, выудил оттуда свою пластиковую коробку из-под жвачки и насыпал в руку горсть таблеток. Сунул их сисадмину: — Пей. 

Роман мотнул головой, отказываясь. 

— Пей или я затолкаю тебе их сам, — пригрозил Лев, схватив сисадмина за лицо и нажав на щеки, чтобы тот открыл рот от боли. Так и вышло. Богданов засыпал ему таблетки, потом залил водой, потребовал проглотить. Освободившись, Роман завыл тише, пряча лицо в коленях.

— Нам с твоего телефона поступали смс, ты с нами лично говорил, прислал официальный больничный… — начал Лев. Он словно оправдывался перед Антоном в том, что не был немым наблюдателем ситуации. На деле Лев знал, что был. — Я предчувствовал, но…

— Тебе насрать на всех, кроме себя и денег. Признайся уже, Богданов… — невесело усмехнулся Роман, мелко вздрагивая. Таблетки в пустом желудке начинали действовать, ибо иначе так быстро седативное просто не схватилось бы. — Меня держали. Кто-то… Тот бугай, Антон видел… Но им кто-то платит, кто-то нанял. 

— Ты знаешь, как его зовут? Хотя бы этого… Того, — вздохнул Горячев, поджав губы. Он, похоже, очень старался держать в узде эмоции — как свои, так и чужие. Задавал только те вопросы, на которые мог услышать конкретные ответы. — Если у нас будут хоть одно имя, мы наверняка сможем найти заказчика. Сможем же?

Снова обратился ко Льву. Вера, неверие, мольба… Словно Горячев знал, что тот не сможет отказаться. Богданов медленно выдохнул.

— Сможем, — честно соврал он снова («А скорее всего нет…») и обратил свое внимание к Роману. 

— Глеб… Но я не знаю фамилии. Я ему передавал информацию. И… Мне с ним приходилось, — Роман оборвался и всхлипнул. Он пытался собраться и перестать расплескивать чувства, но у него не выходило. На разбитом лице четко отпечаталось отвращение, сисадмин подавил рвоту, закрыв рот рукой. — А потом Горячев нас запалил. И вы поменяли охрану. Они решили, что я слил, что они за вами следят, поймали меня и… Я сбежал…

— И сколько? — выпалил Лев. — Сколько уже следят?

— Полтора года… только со мной сотрудничают…

Богданов сам не понял, как подскочил на ноги, сцепив руки на затылке в замок. Полтора года — это не неделя. Это не месяц, это долгая и фундаментальная, хорошо организованная махинация. Лев понимал, что такое не делается просто так без личного мотива, но все еще, метаясь от стены к стене, надеялся, что ошибается. Что накручивает себя. Что это просто жесткая конкуренция в условиях стремительно развивающегося рынка. «Полтора года», — звенело в голове, как после оглушения. 

— Давай ты пойдешь умоешься, ладно? Для начала… Ты молодец, парень… Ты молодец… — Антон медленно поднялся и, прихватив Романа за плечи и руки, поставил на ноги. — Мы сейчас никуда не спешим, а тебя нужно привести в порядок. И отогреть, и… И мы что-нибудь решим, но если уж моя квартира превратилась в бомбоубежище, — Горячев снова нервно взглянул на Льва, — я хочу, чтобы у меня хотя бы раненые солдаты на проходной не валялись.

— А почему ты не говорил? — остановился вдруг Лев, вцепившись пальцами в плечо сисадмина. Роман захрипел и отстранился, оправдавшись тем, что там были ушибы. — Почему за все это время ты просто не пришел ко мне и не рассказал, блядь?

— Кому? — засмеялся Роман. — Товарищам без имени и прошлого я должен был рассказать, что мне угрожают? Что манипулируют имуществом и личными отношениями? Что угрожают мне и моему, — сисадмин споткнулся, и его взгляд упал в пол. — Они и его подкупили… Я думал, они могут разрушить его бизнес, а он уже два года как куплен ими… Я полтора года ебался ради любви, сливал вас чуваку, который за это получал деньги… Он меня и скрутил… Он меня и скрутил…

Льву ударило под дых. Он все это уже видел. Видел этот почерк, видел такую манеру слома, видел, как это работает. «Это совпадение», — уверял себя Богданов, метаясь по квартире Горячева, пока тот успокаивал новый виток Романовой истерики, переодевал и приводил в порядок. Богданов написал Елене и сообщил о ситуации. А совсем скоро его пробило током осознания, ведь теперь у него было нечто важное, что бросить просто так он действительно не мог. 

— А Горячев, — вырос над Романом Лев, когда тот уже сидел на кухне, прикладывая к лицу пакет с заморозкой. Антон копошился в спальне и не слышал разговора. — Ты рассказывал о нем, они знают?

— Нет. За это и получил. О нем я ничего не сказал, Лев, — вздохнул Роман. — Я думаю, ничего. 

Отпустило. Богданов преисполнился благодарностью к Роману и готов был бы его зажать в объятиях да расцеловать, если бы тот теперь не был ходячим больным местом. С другой стороны, Лев не ведал, сколько таких информаторов было в его фирме, что и как давно знают эти люди. В конце концов, если среди охраны были подобные доморощенные шпионы, то они все давно слили. 

— Я бы на твоем месте не сближался, Денисович… — подал голос Роман, кивая на проход в спальню. — Это какая-то твоя война, на которой уже слишком много пострадавших… 

Лев смолчал, поджав губы. 

— Начнешь прятать, все будет слишком очевидно. 

— А если уже очевидно?

— Это про твою терапию? — усмехнулся Роман. — Тебе повезло, что там много человек было. Теперь неясно, кто-то из них твоя пассия или ты просто блядь.

Богданова поставили перед нелегким выбором: начать прятать свое маленькое сокровище, тем самым подвергнув его опасности, или уйти. Но последний вариант тоже ничего не гарантировал. Когда он поймал Горячева на выходе из спальни, у Льва разорвалось сердце. Он только получил, только взял в руки, только прикоснулся, как все рассыпалось прахом. И его слабое чувство, маленький росточек которого едва поднял голову над землей, подвергся арктическому холоду обстоятельств. 

— Я поеду, — констатировал факт Богданов, тоскливо взглянув на Горячева. — Пускай Роман побудет у тебя до завтра, ничего? Я найду, куда его определить… Ладно?

Антон, едва воспрявший духом, замер напротив. Он держал в руках еще пару сложенных вещей и, видно было, уже приготовился каким-то чудом разместить у себя на ночь двоих — но без нужды.

— Ладно. Можно до завтра. Может, больше. Я все понимаю… Позабочусь о нем, — взгляд Горячева был твердым. — А ты? С тобой все будет хорошо?

— Да, — кивнул Лев. А хотелось отрицать и приговаривать, что без Антона ему хорошо не будет в любом случае. — Попробую понять, что происходит. Я буду, — Богданов судорожно вздохнул, дернул рукой в желании погладить, дотронуться, сдаться своей слабости, — тебе писать. И ты мне. Обязательно, слышишь? Если что-то случится, сразу звони, и я прибуду в кратчайшие сроки…

Антон кивнул. Он хотел было что-то ответить, но в итоге только стиснул челюсти. Зато потом, когда Лев оделся, вдруг крепко взял его за локоть… Это была одна секунда. А в секунде — буря. Горячев буквально вытолкал его за дверь, не прощаясь. Повернулись замки, и остался Лев один на холодной лестнице, пропитавшейся запахом кирпичной пыли и сырости.


	21. XX

#####  **_6.04-7.04. Страхи_ **

Антон отошел от окна. Нет, это была уже даже не страшная сказка. Говорят, родившийся в апреле — всю жизнь дурак; вот и чувствовал Горячев себя не меньше чем полным идиотом, очнувшимся в комедии абсурда и не знающим, как оттуда выбраться. Беда была в том, что абсурд зачастую скрывал под своей нелепой оболочкой некую мощную проблему неразрешимого характера. Последняя надежда — в литературном анализе Антон не был силен еще в университете, а потому оставалось лишь верить, что и в своих аналогиях он ошибался.

Не прошло и пяти минут с того момента, как машина Богданова выехала с улицы, а Антон уже вытащил телефон. С каждым днем тот все сильнее и сильнее плоховал, реагируя на прикосновения пальцев к ранам-трещинам болезненной дрожью экрана.

_ «Видел лицо Романа? Если не будешь отвечать на мои сообщения и писать сам — я найду тебя и ты будешь выглядеть так же», _ — в сердцах написал Горячев. Страшно болела голова. Он всегда хотел быть сильным мужчиной — железным, яростным, непоколебимым. Но от того, что происходило с конца прошедшего месяца, все сильнее хотелось просто упасть на пол и выть. На переживания и на их осмысление сил уже просто не оставалось.

Когда Антон увидел Льва еще днем — понял, насколько все серьезно. И как бы ни противоречивы были мысли и чувства, а смотреть на человека, которого сначала хотел призвать к ответу, потом оттолкнул, испугавшись возможной правды о себе самом, — на то, как он мучается голодным ожиданием, на то, как пытается достучаться, стало невозможно. Теперь у Антона руки горели от душераздирающих прикосновений. Губы — от самого недолгого и неловкого в жизни поцелуя. Голова — от тяжелого, как раскаленный свинец, знания. 

«А душа может гореть в аду за пороки уже в этом месяце, если я его не переживу», — было у Горячева такое ощущение. Постоянные нервные срывы, плохие люди, связь с тем, чью жизнь они хотели бы получить — приходилось приплюсовать к проценту летальных рисков еще и все это.

Антон вернулся на кухню. Роман, даже несмотря на побитый вид, в центре всей этой вакханалии выглядел эталоном спокойствия — Горячев жалел, что сам не выпросил чудодейственную таблетку. Сисадмина было искренне жаль. Даже больше: за него тоже все еще было страшно. Антон старался гнать из головы хотя бы часть дурных мыслей и не смотреть на товарища по несчастью, как на предвестника злого рока.

— Ну что? Легче? — Горячев осторожно отодвинул пакет замороженной брокколи, который Роман прижимал к лицу. Вблизи и на свету он выглядел совсем дурно — под опухшим веком глаза почти не было видно. — У меня тут не медпункт, но есть мазь от ушибов… Мне часто приходится биться о чьи-то кулаки — так после нее заживает все, как на собаке.

Антон выложил на стол наполовину скрученный тюбик, не отрывая взгляда от изможденного бледного лица. Будто еще вчера Горячев видел, как бритый амбал прикладывает Романа виском о стеллаж… А сегодня? Он думал: как же может быть, что человека так мучают? Как может быть, что мучаешься сам? И мучаешь других?

— Антон, я же у тебя на теплой кухоньке, а не в подвале с мудаками. Как думаешь, мне легче? — Роман издал звук, похожий на усмешку, но в его исполнении это было неясное фырчанье от заложенного носа. — А кто так начальника-то разукрасил? Все лицо в синяках…

Горячев помолчал. Вздохнул. Память до сих пор отказывалась воспроизводить тот эпизод в красках. Будто нахлынувшая когда-то ярость безвозвратно выжгла его.

— Я…

— Молоток, — кивнул Роман и закрыл глаза, откинувшись на стенку, возле которой стоял табурет. — Если за мной придут, врежешь им тоже.

— Можешь не сомневаться.

Кухня погрузилась в тишину еще на две минуты. Антон, чтобы чем-то занять время, уставился в экран телефона. Уведомлений не было. Сообщения Богданов пока так и не прочитал. Да и все как будто затихли, спрятались от ударившей по городу стихии. Нарушать покой людей, которые пока еще пребывали в мире, Горячев тоже больше не хотел, а потому вернулся к Роману. Последний смотрел на Антона со вниманием змеи, на которую внешне казался похож.

— Хочешь есть? У меня суп, курица и овощи на пару… Еще могу подогреть чай…

— Да, — сисадмин пожал плечами. Было в нем нечто неприятное, что часто отталкивает взрослых в подростках — чувство собственного достоинства. Воспаленное, мрачное и слишком раздутое. — Слышь, Горячев, а ты изменился за это время… Какое сегодня число?

— Шестое апреля. Тебя не было ровно месяц в общем…

У Антона появился еще один повод разблокировать телефон, прежде чем направиться к холодильнику и наполнить квартиру совершенно будничными, но оттого уютными в такое время звуками: звоном и скрежетом посуды, сочным чавканьем еды, гулом микроволновки…

— Трандец, — голос Романа надломился, но ненадолго. — Значит, ты превратился в человека за месяц. Я был уверен, когда первый раз увидел, что ты… Не понравился ты мне, в общем. Да и я тебе не очень. А сейчас прямо как человек.

— Ты меня не знал. Я тебя тоже. В людях, как оказалось, вообще очень легко ошибиться… Или, вернее, обмануться чем-то внешним.

Точку поставил последний истошный писк, и перед Романом появилась полная горячая тарелка. Дальше мысли Антона заглушал только шум воды. Так он и жил всю неделю: перебирал вещи, вытирал пыль в самых дальних углах, мыл полы и окна — даже целиком перепроверил и почистил жесткий диск, который с учетом специфики работы Горячева был все равно что помойка, в которую свое барахло годами скидывали разные заказчики. В этом бесконечно бездушном процессе эмоции вспыхивали отдаленным эхом, иногда толкая на резкие выходки, иногда — на нежности с самыми случайными предметами. Роман всем своим видом напоминал о предварившем его приход рассказе Льва. Раз — захотелось нож вогнать в глаза тем людям, которые могли сотворить подобное с обоими; но Антон смог лишь грубо вернуть его на подставку. А вот чашку, из которой Богданов так и не выпил, Горячев долго и неопределенно рассматривал, словно забыв, что с ней делать. Но опомнившись, бережно раздвинул для нее место на полке.

— Та-а-а-а-а-а-ак, интересненько, — криво улыбался Роман, закладывая за щеку немного овощей. — Первый приз в номинации «папочка для кружки» присуждаю Горячеву Антону! Колись, Антоша, кого ты там представляешь? А то такой мечтательный, что мне сейчас самому в уши зальется.

— Просто любимая. Подруга подарила, — буркнул Горячев. Укол подействовал на него отрезвляюще. И, вроде, не соврал о самой кружке — но ложь о собственных чувствах обожгла щеки.

— Ага, — издевательски хихикал Роман. — А пил из нее Богданов. Не осквернил, не? Любимую кружку-то?

— Нет. С чего вдруг?

Антон раздраженно хлопнул дверцей посудного шкафа, а там уже и со своей чашкой громко уселся за стол. Он хотел быть спокоен. Но каждое стороннее слово о Богданове до сих пор раздирало болезненные, едва-едва стянувшиеся корочкой раны внутри. Никак Горячев не мог стерпеть. Мог — только злиться и защищаться.

— Да просто спросил, — мастерски съехал с темы сисадмин. — А что он у тебя тут делал? Вроде как, до того как я… До этого всего ты ладил больше с Еленой.

«Ну не могу же я сказать? Как это объяснить?» — почти приходил в отчаяние перед едким любопытством сисадмина Горячев. А сам все сильнее хмурился да устало моргал.

— До этого всего он был единственным, кто хотел тебя найти, помимо меня, — вывернул Антон из памяти хоть какую-то правду, что могла заменить их со Львом договор. Тот самый договор, правила которого они оба нарушили между собой, но продолжили соблюдать с другими. — А потом прошел месяц. Много воды утекло…

— Лев неплохой человек, Антон. Я это знаю. Но у него свой путь, который уже изуродовал и мою жизнь. Я его не виню. А тебе благодарен. Я понимаю, я мешаю, — вздохнул Роман, гоняя последнюю брокколину по тарелке. Он выглядел абстрагированным, словно вырванный из реальности кусок пазла; хорошо действовали принятые таблетки, стирая яркие переживания, припудрив их спокойствием. — Почему ты не уволился? Я пропал, начальство странное… Что тебя держало?

— Влюбился, — ляпнул Горячев, а у самого челюсть свело от слова, которое он все это время никак не мог пристроить к своим мыслям. И так плеснуло кровью через край сердечной чаши, что сразу же чуть не вскочил и не отнял у разболтавшегося калеки тарелку. Но усидел. — Доедай. Я помою.

— Дурак ты, Антон. Но я тоже такой дурак… Столько времени потратил в никуда. Любовь — дерьмо, как оказалось, а я был верным… Не ожидал, что меня так просто продадут. Не ожидал, что это даже случится не под давлением, а задолго до начала катастрофы. Знаешь, на что это похоже? На то, что я никогда ничего не стоил, — Роман звучно вздохнул. Последний кусочек пищи никак не просился в глотку, словно ассоциация к рассказу сисадмина: остывшая и никому не предназначенная часть былого целого. Такая же сидела у Антона на кухне. Роман стих. Сидел, опираясь спиной о холодную стену, и долго смотрел вглубь собственных воспоминаний в попытке проанализировать все с ним произошедшее. У него не получалось, он морщился от боли.

— Я кое-что знаю про тебя, Горячев, — вдруг сказал Роман, когда надежда на продолжение разговора иссякла. — Но никому не расскажу то, что знаю.

— И что это? Удиви меня.

— Что ты ненавидишь пидоров. И меня, — засмеялся сисадмин. — А еще что на работе ты не только работал. Не пугайся… Я ночевал там частенько, а твой счастливый вид, выплывающий из правого крыла, мне о многом говорил. 

Антон приподнял брови.

«Следовало догадаться по твоей гадючьей морде», — ответил он про себя, но ничего не сказал. Тарелка все-таки вынырнула из-под носа у Романа и отправилась в раковину. И все же Горячев продолжал слушать. Он оставался рядом, взволнованный и восприимчивый. Все это начинало походить на мазохизм.

— На самом деле ты и твои попытки подкатить к Елене — единственное, что держало меня на плаву все это время. Было смешно, учитывая, что я знал, к кому ты там ходишь… — Роман издал три коротких едких смешка. Не злобных, но едких. — Вот уж правда, пути Господни неисповедимы… А еще смешнее — это твой Богданов, который просрал все свои меры безопасности с тобой меньше, чем за месяц, — он шмыгнул носом и ухмыльнулся. — И сейчас тоже смешно.

Горячев поджал губы, вперившись в сисадмина долгим взглядом. Без ненависти или осуждения. Что-то заворочалось внутри, ощетинилось на колкости да спряталось еще поглубже. Антону тоже было смешно. Но это все еще был смех над комедией абсурда, где веселит не тонкая шутка, а то, насколько бредово строится все действие. Вот Антон два месяца ходил к «женщине», которая с самого начала склоняла его к анальным ласкам — и у него даже мысли не закралось о том, что он мог влететь. Видел то, что хотел видеть, как «она», в сущности, и велела. А чего не хотел — о том даже не думал. Погоревать об этом Горячев уже успел. Может, и впрямь оставалось только смеяться?

— Знаешь, что тебя ждет? — Антон подпер голову кулаком, немного наклонившись к Роману — не иначе как с видом строгого следователя, перед которым пытается паясничать главный подозреваемый в пособничестве громкому преступлению.

— Удиви меня, — передразнил Горячева сисадмин.

— У меня только одна кровать. А у тебя болит все тело. Держи это в голове, пока пытаешься со мной подружиться.

Роман прыснул со смеху. Напряжение пало, а вместе с ним и ядовитая манера речи.

— И кому из нас от этого хуже, Горячев? Я с таким мужиком, как ты, никогда не ложился в постель-то… Хоть попробую, приятно будет!

Антон улыбнулся и еще подтянул вожжи. Спускать нахалу он не собирался.

— Что, завидовал Богданову? Когда я к нему ходил?

— Очень. Незаметно, что ли? Ну вот, видишь. Вот ты к этому относишься с иронией.

Телефон, лежащий на столе, моргнул ярким синим глазом и завибрировал, сообщив о новом уведомлении. А за ним скрывался ответ от Льва:  _ «Я доехал до дома. Меня пугает твое стремление разукрасить мне лицо. Давай я куплю тебе аквагрим вместо кулаков?» _

Антон усмехнулся. Забыв о Романе, он тут же снова вступил в войну с умирающим сенсором.

_ «Хорошо. Значит, если пропадешь — найду и покалечу. А если будешь хорошо себя вести — заберу у Алены ее косметичку и сотворю с тобой то, что представлял каждый сраный день. Спорим, я не ошибся и тебе действительно пойдет темная помада? =)» _

_ «Я слишком стар, чтобы становиться блогером, но ради тебя могу и это».  _

Роман надоедливо постучал пальцем по столу, обращая на себя испаряющееся от каждой вибрации внимание Горячева. Его тяжелый взгляд осел на телефон и тут же прояснился от простейшей догадки.

— Ой, Антон, брось это. Он человек денег, а ты — нет. Для него ничего не стоит купить, продать, захотеть чего-то и вывернуться наизнанку, а после — бросить. Специфика их работы заставляет врать и выкручиваться, выкручиваться и врать. Он тебе врет, сестре врет, мне врет, всем врет. Просто для того, чтобы получить то, что ему необходимо. И, как мы оба знаем, любыми путями, совершенно любыми. Он так выживает, это нормально… Только такие деньги и зарабатывают. Но ты уверен, что тебе стоит привязываться? Я думаю, стоит порвать сейчас, пока еще некрепко… И ты целее будешь. И он — тоже, если там вообще что-то человеческое есть. Ты доверяешь? Ему?

Антон вмиг помрачнел. Вопрос доверия все еще нарывал ржавым гвоздем под ребрами. Две жертвы веры сегодня смотрели Горячеву в глаза своими израненными взглядами. Мог ли он прямо сейчас ответить твердое да? Все еще вряд ли. Но мог ли уже ответить нет? Не после того как Богданов отдал долг и заплатил своей искренностью.

— Он жертвовал, — качнул головой Антон, уткнувшись взглядом в слова «ради тебя могу и это». — Есть в нем человеческое. Ты сам сказал, что он неплохой человек…

— Если это выгодно. Он хороший, если это выгодно.

«Все не так уж и плохо».

Антон никогда особенно не задумывался о том, оптимист он или пессимист. Реалистом он себя, впрочем, никак не мог назвать. Однако уже на второй день пребывания Романа у Горячева в квартире темные тучи понемногу разошлись, и вместе с заглянувшим в окно солнцем вернулась надежда. Сисадмин умерил излишнее любопытство, наелся, окреп. Он не занимал много места, не трогал ничего, что не предлагали, и даже пару раз благодарно помыл посуду. Горячев почти ласково называл его про себя «геем на передержке» — подобрал ведь, как брошенного питомца, выходил и ждал, когда заберут. Они могли часами даже взглядами не пересекаться. Антон вверил Роману приставку в качестве терапии, вечером они заказали пиццу и суши, за едой всякий раз сцеплялись языками — и это обязательно заканчивалось бурным спором, по итогам которого каждый, впрочем, оставался довольным и при своем мнении. Сисадмин отличался подозрительностью и даже в беде позволял себе отпускать гнусные комментарии в адрес ближнего своего, но Антон скоро понял, что зачастую за этим не кроется никакого личного негатива. Да и как-то раз, проходя мимо закрытой ванной утром, он слышал тихие всхлипы… Можно ли было винить за злобу и обиды того, кто только вчера выбрался из Ада? Антон со своей стороны пытался отдать все, что мог. Но главное — понимание и сострадание. Взамен — не просил ничего.

В чем Горячев действительно нуждался, так это в сообщениях от Богданова. Но тот не отвечал. «Я добрался до Елены» или «я дома» — вот и все, чего можно было от него дождаться. Утром субботы он написал:  _ «Нашли жилье для Романа. В 12:00 в воскресенье поезжайте на ст. м. „Парнас“, там его встретят» _ . Антон отвечал:  _ «Хорошо» _ . И, боясь отвлечь Богданова от куда более серьезных проблем, совсем скоро перестал решаться на большее.

В последний вечер, который Роман провел у Антона, они уже привычно лежали каждый на своем краешке постели. Сисадмин тихо смотрел какой-то научно-фантастический сериал, Горячев — рылся в ноутбуке. Им обоим не спалось. И дела себе Антон никакого найти не мог. Все затягивающееся молчание Богданова не давало покоя, и в голову вместе с тем настырно лезли воспоминания и мысли о настоящем, о туманном, совершенно непостижимом будущем. Эти вопросы: «Кто я? Кто мы? Что теперь будет с нами?» — которые Антон задавал себе с четверга особенно часто и не мог даже придумать, какой ответ хотел бы услышать.

— А ты… — нарушил он наконец молчание и обратился к Роману, вынув из уха наушник. — Как понял, что ты… гей? И когда?

Горячев подбирал слова осторожно. Какая-то его часть еще сопротивлялась, требовала отрицать случайный, но слишком чувственный опыт. Он зашел далеко. И если физическое влечение Антон еще не осознавал в себе потому, что из-за стрессов едва ли мог чего-то хотеть, то от эмоций, от врезавшейся в ребра привязанности избавиться не выходило. Кем бы ни был Богданов, каким бы человеком он ни оказался — нельзя было просто забыть все время, проведенное за переписками, полными как испепеляющей страсти, так и спокойной человеческой нежности. 

— Просто однажды в шестнадцать у меня встал в раздевалке бассейна, — усмехнулся Роман. — Я всегда это о себе знал. С девочками почти не пробовал, один опыт и тот неудачный. Да и женское тело меня особенно не привлекает. Красиво — да. Уважаю — да. Но трахнуть бы не хотел. Другое дело — мужское. И я не сопротивлялся.

— Не сопротивлялся? Ты типа… Пассив, так?

— Нет, универсал. Все могу. Но по мне, может, и не скажешь, да, — гаденько ухмыльнулся Роман, глянув на Горячева. — А что, Антон, личный интерес имеешь или просто так спрашиваешь?

— Для общего развития… — фыркнул Антон и замолчал. Но ненадолго. — А если мне только девки всю жизнь нравились? Может это измениться?

— Вполне. Это же не клеймо… Значит, ты бисексуал; можешь с любым полом, нравятся все. А вообще я больше верю в химию и гормоны. Значит, твои гормоны законтачились в этот раз с не девкой. Гормонам-то все равно, Горячев, у них стереотипов нет, — легко улыбнулся Роман, не отрывая взгляда от экрана телевизора. — Вот я теперь свободен, вдруг тоже девка понравится… Прикинь меня и… Богданову? Я думаю, там ответ на вопрос «кто сверху?» будет однозначен…

Фантазию Горячева можно было любить или не любить, но в самое острые моменты избавиться от ее плодов хозяин точно не мог. Он даже не успел хорошенько обдумать свою возможную бисексуальность, как невольно представил Романа — вот такого же побитого — где-нибудь в подвале, в колодках, вместе с одетой в латекс и вооруженной пыточными орудиями Еленой. Наказывала бы она сисадмина за то, что тот плохо отладил безопасность серверов фирмы… Не сдержавшись, Антон заржал в голос.

— Ну я же говорю, Антоша, однозначен, — хихикал Роман. — А вообще ты просто все попробуй. А там что тебе зайдет, то и выбери. Я вот под тобой Богданова тоже плохо представляю, но хрен его знает, как у вас повернется-то.

— В смысле не представляешь? — Горячев резко остановился и посмотрел на сисадмина. Вспыхнул в одну секунду. — Я что, по-твоему, менее мужественный? Слушай, да я, пока вы зад намасливаете, столько баб…

— Это математика, Горячев. Смотри, вот если мужественность твоя измеряется в бабах, да? То какова мужественность того, кто подминает под себя мужественных? Мужественный в квадрате? Горячев, все. Это личный вызов — найди самого мужественного и подомни под себя.

Антон сердито засопел. Достаточно остроумно ответить Роману, который как минимум обладал опытом в обсуждаемой сфере, чтобы рассуждать подобными категориями, не выходило долго. Да и куда там: не то что в сексе, но даже в жизни личных мужских побед у того же Богданова было больше. Как минимум он построил дом — даже не один. Мог и дерево вырастить. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что список целей из известной присказки был не так уж важен к выполнению, когда дело доходило до постели. Тогда, прежде чем отвернуться окончательно, Горячев в последний раз как мог гордо отстоял свое достоинство и заявил:

— Если я так буду делать, то это уже не гейство будет, Рома… Это будет онанизм.

#####  **_13.04. Четверг. Ультиматум_ **

Становилось тепло. Апрель авторитарно властвовал, раздавая с легкого барского плеча столько тепла, сколько Лев не мог ожидать. Природа медленно оживала, молодая весна беззастенчиво показывала все свои прелести; пестрели яркие зеленые листочки в обрамлении черных с холодного марта веток, благоухали цветы, молодели люди, раскрываясь целующему солнцу. Дурманил сладкий и слегка приторный запах превосходства одного сезона над другим.

Лев всю неделю не видел Антона. Как только вскрылась правда о слежке, к его сердечному безумию прибавилось еще одно, не менее надоедливое и иссушающее, вообще не его — Елены. Сестра пришла в небезосновательное бешенство, которое не лечилось ни обещаниями, ни хорошими поступками, ни правдой. Ничем не лечились и ее попытки обезопасить семью от влияния извне, от занесенной карающей длани, которую, в отличие от самого Льва, Богданова ощущала более явственно.

— Это ты виноват. Ты вылез в СМИ тогда из-за него и все стало ясно. Ты во всем этом виноват, — тыкала Елена пальцем во Льва, протыкая вместе с плечом душу. Он понимал, все понимал и был даже согласен с тяжелой правдой, но иначе в тот момент поступить не мог. Объяснить этого ей не мог тоже. У сестры на все пыльные рассказы о желании жить полноценно, а не моральным калекой, в сухом остатке ответ был один:

— Нет, Богданов. Ты уже разрушил однажды нашу жизнь, не разрушай снова. 

И в этом она оказалась по-своему смертельно права. Лев действительно разрушил жизнь Елены. Полную, насыщенную, правильную, без ограничений. Жизнь, в которой Богданову любил отчим, были друзья, будущее, деньги и план. Полная чаша, которую никто не хочет разбивать даже ради родного человека. Самопожертвование. Лев верил бы, что этот феномен является светлым, чистым и непорочным отростком человечности, если бы не видел последствий, расцветших пышным букетом противоречий в поведении единственной родни. В молчании Богдановой, которым она мучила душу брата годами, он слышал обвинение. Бесконечная паранойя, попытки обезопаситься, постоянная работа над системами, планами, вранье, вранье, вранье — доказательства того, что свою жертву Елена Богданову так и не простила. Все, что у Льва осталось настоящего в процессе выживания — имя. 

— У нас здесь так много нажито, а ты опять, — шипела Елена, и слова эти безжалостной свинцовой пыткой вливались в уши, застывали в мозгу уродливыми формами. Лев не мог от них скрыться. У него не было защиты, опоры и обороны от собственной сестры. А все потому, что для него побег от отчима был спасением. Долгожданной свободой. Для нее — армагеддоном. Неисправимой раной на теле судьбы, которую Лев нанес нечаянно самой своей сутью. Богданов был благодарен за принесенную жертву. Но почему за нее столько времени приходилось неустанно платить? Неизвестно.

Поэтому Лев молчал. Молчал, когда Елена начала с еще большим остервенением проверять сотрудников. Молчал, когда угрожала увольнением тем, кто ей казался подозрительным. Молчал, когда приказала готовить документы и прятать деньги на заграничных счетах, чтобы сохранить в случае чего капитал. Молчал, когда она запретила звонить Горячеву и приходилось украдкой писать сообщения. Молчал, когда собрали чемоданы. Молчал, когда на стол с оглушительным треском тела, встретившегося с асфальтом, шмякнулись два свеженьких паспорта. Они еще пахли ламинированием, чернилами и печатью. 

— Что это? — спросил Лев, словно не знал ответа. Елена фыркнула, села в излюбленной манере на стол. 

— Паспорта. Новые. Если все пойдет к чертям, мы уедем. Скорее всего, в Сибирь или за границу. Посмотрим по ситуации. 

— Лен, — Богданов покачал головой и открыл книжку. На розоватых страничках синел штамп, новая фотография, подпись и имя… Лев Артурович Синицин смотрел на Богданова его собственными глазами. 

— Не хочу ничего слушать, Лев. Тебя здесь точно ничего не держит. Ты понимаешь, что он уже не просто играет… Он калечит. Жизни рушит, избивает, пытает… Это ненормально. Это попахивает кровью, которую из тебя он в случае чего выпьет всю. Найдет и выпьет. Иначе зачем все это столько времени? Мы даже не конкуренты! 

— Личный мотив, — выдохнул Богданов. 

— Именно. Мы причина мучения остальных людей. Особенно ты.

Елена была уверена, что у них на хвосте вот уже полтора года сидит отчим. Лев тоже это чувствовал, но верить не хотел. Он просто не знал причины, не мог уложить это в стройную логическую цепочку в своей голове и объяснить самому себе, за что. Строго говоря, Валентин Витальевич — а так звали человека, заменившего Богданову родителей — никогда его не любил. Их отношения складывались исключительно из придирок, яда и денег. Денег, которые он вкладывал в Богданова. Денег, которые после Богданов ему возвращал. Если причина была в этом, то Лев был готов отдать все до последний копейки в любой момент. 

— Я не могу все бросить. 

— А если он тебя убьет? 

Лев вздохнул и достал телефон из кармана брюк. Спорить он не хотел, а в убийство не верил. Валентин был человеком авторитарным и особенным, но Лев не считал его преступником. Моральным уродом — может быть, но не кровожадным. До ситуации с Романом ему так казалось.

— Ты ставишь меня в безвыходное положение, Богданова. 

— Потому что ты сам все испортил.

_ «С днем рождения, Антон!» _ — отчаянно отправил Богданов в один конец, принимая уколы со стороны Елены, принимая вообще всю свою жизнь, но не в силах с ней справиться.  _ «Ты мне нужен» _ , — написал он, когда тишина осела звенящим эхом в ушах. Подумал. И стер. 

#####  **_13.04-14.04. Вторая ошибка_ **

Обычно Антон не испытывал проблем с тем, чтобы искренне радоваться своему дню рождения. В то время как добрая часть его сверстников пытались изобразить из себя ветхих стариков, преждевременно начать кризис среднего возраста, он на зависть им оставался тем же пацаном — ветер в голове, постоянное движение, увлечения, на которые всегда хватает времени даже несмотря на работу. Никакого стремления к оседлости, тем более — никакой замкнутости. Но только не в этот раз. С тех пор как уехал Рома, Горячев перестал получать сообщения от Льва. Антон переживал, злился, утром и вечером угрожал в чате. Они не могли даже встретиться вживую: единственный раз в понедельник Горячев приехал в пушкинскую резиденцию, но Богданова, приняв работу, наказала больше там не появляться до конца недели минимум. Считай, мол, что у тебя временный отпуск. И Льва там не встретилось. 

Снова сутками дома. Антон никуда не выходил, для друзей прикинулся больным. Он боялся, что все плохое уже случилось. Успокаивал себя: если бы и правда опасность подкралась к Богдановым настолько близко, то Елена бы наверняка обратилась за помощью, сказала бы хоть что-то. Но потом вспоминал, как было с Романом, и понимал — нет, если бы такое произошло, то Богдановы просто пропали бы оба. И пусть пока оставалось хоть что-то — трудовой договор, известные адреса, общие связи, — Антон явственно ощущал, что уже кипит, извивается поток неясных ему событий, и в них Лев отдаляется, утекает от него, как песок сквозь пальцы. Сразу же после того как появилась новая надежда на понимание… Сразу же после того как возродилась вера…

Горячев понимал, что ничего не сможет сделать. Что в том большом диком океане, населенном готовыми пожрать друг друга акулами бизнеса, он — ничто, мелкая рыбешка, которая будет съедена первой. Может, и непреднамеренно. А может, с большим аппетитом — в качестве аперитива. Роман предупреждал о том же. Антон соглашался с ним умом, только мятежное сердце нельзя было заставить слушаться. 

_ «Ты лжец, _ — отправлял он в пустоту. —  _ Я надеюсь, ты в безопасности, потому что в этом случае катись на хуй, Богданов».  _

Да только вместе с тем всякий раз Антон подходил к окну, надеясь снова увидеть внизу знакомую машину. Будто Лев обещал не только писать, но и вернуться сюда же — чтобы все откатить и продолжить с момента, на котором они прервались. Не с поцелуя. А с доверия. С разговоров. 

Антон пообещал себе: если Богданов не будет отвечать трое суток, то придется позвонить Елене — и плевать, что она подумает, как увидит перемену в их отношениях. У него был и адрес Льва — Горячев готов был сам встать под окном. Как и под окна Елены он был готов приехать. Как и обить пороги офиса в городе, как и ночевать под воротами коттеджа за его пределами — все это Антон мог. Но вот наступил третий день, а в уведомлениях повисло краткое  _ «С днем рождения, Антон!» _ . Екнуло внутри. Но вовсе не от радости. 

_ «И все? Ты издеваешься надо мной?» _ — тут же взвился он. И — без ответа. Богданов начал было писать что-то еще, но не закончил и вышел из сети. Антон выдохнул. А потом, как и все дни до того, бросился на боксерскую грушу, вымещая на нее ту ярость, которая предназначалась Льву. Ярость, не доставшуюся людям — или человеку, — которые вынуждали его быть таким, которые избили Романа и которые уже сейчас, даже не прикладывая руки, медленно разбивали по кирпичику жизнь Антона. 

Днем звонили друзья. Поздравляли, хвалили, желали разного — грели душу заботой и любовью. Горячев был им благодарен. Он улыбался и рассыпался в благодарностях, но отвечал: «Нет, на этой неделе не встретимся. Мне совсем нехорошо». Влад с Лехой грозились приехать в гости, готовы были заразиться Антоновым «смертельным вирусом» — и тот отчаивался, не зная, как отказать. Горячев не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его лицо, которое трудно было узнать в зеркале, на крепкие объятия отвечать судорожной удушающей хваткой, а на смех — мрачной улыбкой. 

_ «На следующей неделе железно отдохнем. Хоть все выходные! Чтобы ничего не портить. Ну, простите, ребят!» _ — каялся Антон. А через минуту уже беззвучно орал в следующий чат: 

_ «Зачем ты опять это делаешь, Богданов? Хочешь, я тоже к тебе приеду? Сам под окнами постою? Мы с тобой совсем не можем общаться так, чтобы хотели говорить оба? Да и ладно, мне не сложно!» _

Лев прочитал сообщение спустя время — но молчал. Горячев пытался искать этому самые реалистичные объяснения. Последний шаг, на который он решился — написал Насте.

_ «Да не, я его сегодня не видел, _ — отвечала та. —  _ Он вообще в последнее время был странноватенький, а на этой неделе куда-то уехал. В командировку, вроде, или что-то типа того.)) Ну тут сейчас треш. Компы и носители данных все проверяем так, будто в ФСБ хотим переквалифицироваться. Богданова на месте, ей просто напиши-позвони, чего ты?» _

_ «Да звонил уже. Просто отдельный вопрос был. =) Спасибо!» _

Хотелось бы Антону, чтобы Лев действительно оказался в командировке. Где-нибудь в Китае или в Индии — и чтобы там был бешеный темп, а времени не было и сети — тоже. Тогда бы это объяснило, почему он не отвечает. Тогда бы сложился конечный образ человека из большого бизнеса. Тогда бы его точно можно было окрестить богатеньким извращенцем-пиздаболом и выкинуть из головы. 

Утро пятницы тоже не пахло радостью. Когда ты живешь в ритме большого города, легко отвлечься от стрессов — хотя бы на работу, на дело, на движение из конца в конец. У Горячева отняли и это. Он не мог позволить себе быть счастливым, а последний будний день был мало совместим с работой даже в мирное время. Вот и приходилось снова, как в Дне сурка, раскачивать свою застывшую жизнь: завтрак, душ, уборка, тренировка, душ, обед, уборка… Рука сама порывалась нарушить собственное затворничество, позвать кого-то, хотя бы напиться в компании, но когда взгляд натыкался на разбитый экран смартфона, Антон видел в нем себя. Трещины, трещины, трещины, а за ними — все хуже откликающаяся начинка, наполовину севшая батарейка. И, казалось, вот он, твой день — позволь себе трату, купи новый гаджет, разве зря работал? Разве просто так тебе платили столько денег? Но праздник прошмыгнул мимо, так и не начавшись. Горячев чувствовал, что пока он не починит себя, таким все и будет — сломанным. Дышит — и ладно.

Неизвестно, как он дожил до вечера. Хлебая наедине с собой «Отвертку» домашнего разлива, вполглаза смотрел фильм, на деле — ползал по лабиринтам сознания. В тоскливых раздумьях Антон неожиданно понял, что уже почти месяц не хотел секса. Не то что его не было — не появлялось даже желания. Гормоны, с которыми раньше приходилось бороться каждый день с самого утра, после разрыва с «хозяйкой» буквально сдохли. И любая намеренная мысль, которая раньше могла возбудить, теперь вызывала лишь прилив неподконтрольной тревоги.

«Это конец», — вынес вердикт Антон. Ему было смешно и одновременно так мерзко, что он позволил себе подобным образом раскиснуть. Настолько, чтобы утратить возможность испытывать и удовлетворять даже базовые потребности. В сущности, Горячев все это время пребывал только в трех состояниях: это был либо сон, либо страх, либо гнев.

«Точно, пора заканчивать. Если ничего не изменится до воскресенья, то это — все… Пускай горит синим пламенем. Пошел к черту этот психопат. А потом до конца апреля останется две недели, и сам вместо работы я пойду к психиатру. Вот и плата за заказ. Вот и повышенная ставка моя».

Он хлебнул из стакана так, что половину опрокинул на себя. Чертыхнулся. Час одиночества в компании бутылки пролился в желудок вместе с разбавленной водкой. После каждого глотка Антон падал взглядом в разбитое стекло и ставший чужим электронный мир за ним.

«А ведь мог поиграть осколками в слова вместе с какой-нибудь Снежной Королевой…»

Распахнулась на весь экран галерея. Горячев лениво пролистывал фотографии от свежих к старым. Вот посиделки с Владом… Какой-то салат… Лехина дача… Духи и книга… Спортзал… Прогулки по городу… Витрина в магазине запчастей… Снова городские пейзажи… «Бермуда»… Каждый кадр вспыхивал и оживал в отравленном разуме объемным моментом бытия. Каждый вызывал грустную улыбку. Каждый глубже вдавливал в душу клеймо, шрам от которого напомнит о самом странном из прожитых полных двадцати девяти лет. Горячев был готов долистать и до того момента, где ему было двадцать семь — просто чтобы оценить, насколько изменилась его жизнь после очередного пройденного «уровня». Но отмотав карусель изображений всего на полтора месяца назад, он наткнулся на затерявшиеся среди прочих снимки белых листов с логотипом Nature’s Touch. Уже пьяным разумом Антон напомнил себе, что все еще может сам обивать пороги. На часах было 22:48.

«Значит, в офисы можно не ехать…»

Оценив свое состояние как удовлетворительное, Горячев собрался и вызвал такси. Он решил, что поездка даже с целью еще раз набить Богданову морду — достойнее, чем жалкое, бессмысленное ожидание. Хотел поступить как нормальный мужик. С собой были только телефон, права, ключи и пару тысяч наличными.

— Что-то ехат далэко, да поздно так, — со знанием дела произнес таксист типично кавказской национальности.

— Виноват я, что ли, — неприязненно хмыкнул Горячев. Но разворачивая пальцами на смартфоне карту с пунктом назначения где-то в частном секторе под Павловском, невольно соглашался про себя:

«Задолбал ты, Богданов, все дворцы свои возводить на отшибе…»

За грязным окном пролетали мимо красиво подсвеченные мосты, дворцы и памятники, сменялись одна за одной короткие старые улочки. Стояли на полупустых перекрестках. Вылетали на проспект. Спустя час, проезжая где-то в районе Купчино, Антон открыл глухой к его выкрикам чат, чтобы написать:

_ «Я еду к тебе». _

_ «В смысле ты едешь ко мне?» _ — последовал незамедлительный ответ. Антон оскалился. Всего-то надо было! Но он не собирался ничего обсуждать в переписке. Как не собирался разворачиваться.

_ «В прямом. У меня есть твой адрес. И я уже на полпути. Так что иди на хер». _

Жирную точку Горячев поставил скриншотом с карты. Смартфон дышал на ладан: он словно отказывался участвовать в этих жестоких людских играх, жертвой которых уже успел стать. Богданов что-то мгновенно ответил, но экран моргнул несколько раз и погас. И дави — не дави пальцем на кнопку разблокировки — без толку. Антон сдался быстро. С электронным мертвецом он был солидарен. Какой смысл терпеть и слушать этот бред, если в конце длинного пути все равно ждет что-то. А до того — только косые взгляды фар встречных автомобилей, железная дорога, взрезавшая пустырь и где-то вдалеке — недостроенные высотки, словно остров невезения между большим городом и всеми остальными местами, в которых еще можно как-то жить…

— Э, брат! Просыпайса! Приэхали!

Антон приоткрыл глаза. Бессмысленное попсовое радио, которое играло у него в голове сквозь полусон, стихло. Старческое ворчание загнанного двигателя рушило покой ночи. За окном зияла чернота и в ней — разномастные домики, судя по очертаниям, дачного типа. Такси встало на асфальтированной дороге возле поворота на гравийную просеку.

— А до порога не мог довезти? — хрипло спросил Горячев, разминая спину. Пьяную голову будто ватой набили — может, потому он так крепко уснул.

— Не. Вон, пэрэгорожена.

Антон вздохнул и сунул водителю в руку тысячу, открыл дверь. Совсем холодный ночной воздух тут же влез под нагретые в поездке ребра. Зябко укутавшись в кожаную куртку, Горячев вышел и наклонился к водительской двери уже снаружи. Круглолицый рябой кавказец все суетился, спеша уехать. Его можно было понять.

— Постоишь пятнадцать минут? Я, может, вернусь.

Водитель стал активно жестикулировать и что-то залопотал на своем. Как и всегда у них бывало, если появлялась возможность изобразить, что ничего не понимаешь.

— Я тебе заплачу полторы за обратную дорогу, — поднажал Горячев. — Пятнадцать минут. Тебе все равно возвращаться туда.

Но кавказец все тужился, бормотал что-то про жену и детей. Пришлось показать деньги. Больше ничем Антон не мог его убедить. Водитель глянул на него неопределенно, но, как казалось, кивнул. Удовлетворившись и этим, Горячев отошел — и, медленно заступив на местами смешавшуюся с растаявшей грязью хрустящую насыпь, медленно зашагал в сторону треугольных крыш. Участки в радиусе обзора были почти не облагороженные. В основном все какие-то сады, черный от леса горизонт, бетонные столбы — линии электропередач. Сколько было можно, Антон находил себе путь лишь под фарами. Но когда он отошел на границу светлого пятна под ногами, за спиной вдруг зарычал мотор, да захрустели под колесами камешки.

— С-с-сука! — разъяренный крик эхом зазвенел в стылой пустоте — но грязно-белое такси развернулось и покатило прочь, скрылось за ближайшим забором. Антон уже сам себе продолжал пенять от безысходности: что за дрянь, мол, на время смотреть не умеет.

Где-то завыла собака. Потоптавшись на месте, Горячев съежился — стылый воздух, казалось, занял каждую складочку в одежде. Пришлось просто идти прямо. Антон взял в руку безмолвный телефон — адрес участка, номер шесть по Первой линии, он помнил и так, но одному и без средств связи было оставаться жутко. Алкоголь пока учил смирению и притуплял инстинкт. Спасала, возможно, одна только дурная привычка — вечно пялиться в экран.

На десятом кругу борьбы с предательской техникой Антон все же победил. Смартфон в его руке завибрировал, с наигранной жизнерадостностью загорелся прямоугольник дисплея. И система дошла. И рабочий стол загрузился. И даже заряда было — тридцать процентов.

«Все не так уж и плохо».

Включив фонарик, Горячев зашагал вперед значительно бодрее. Тонкий луч света выхватывал где на стене дома, где на заборе цифры. Один… Два… Три… Четыре… Пять… На несколько метров вперед по правую руку от дороги раскинулся поросший кустарником невыровненный пустырь. И вот — еще один дом. Добротный двухэтажный кирпичный коттедж.

Семь…

Антон тупо встал у ворот. Открыл, что было ближе, галерею. Скриншот. В адресе — шестой участок.

«Просто не та линия. Черножопый ублюдок не довез».

Тогда Горячев, сбавив яркость экрана, чтобы его единственный товарищ вообще выдержал этот поход, опять открыл карты. Вбил адрес. Загрузился навигатор, очнулся растерянный компас.

«Повернуться и… Три метра?»

Ветер поднялся сильнее. Антон тупо стоял один на неосвещенной дороге и смотрел назад, на огромный пустой участок. Карта рисовала в этом месте квадрат — будто очертания какого-то дома. На деле не было ничего. Лишь пара голых деревьев, ямы да холмик ближе к дороге — не иначе как бывший некогда кучей строительного песка. Лев оказался первоклассным лжецом. Он умудрился даже владеть землей, которая на схеме выдавалась за немалых размеров дом. Умудрился в собственное досье в качестве фактического адреса вписать именно этот. И достанься корпоративные документы кому не следует — привел бы ищеек прямо сюда. На то самое место, куда приехал Антон.

Пропущенные сообщения в переписке, открытой только что, звучали как злая насмешка. Горячев был уверен, что прочитай он их еще в дороге — не поверил бы. Принял за отговорки.

_ «Остановись. Я не живу там, Антон. Там вообще никто не живет». _

_ «Антон? Это правда, ты ничего там не найдешь. Возвращайся домой! Давай я приеду? Мы поговорим!» _

_ «Антон?! Напиши мне, где ты! Я тебя заберу!» _

Колени косило ледяным ветром. А изображение на экране рябило даже не потому, что тот был разбит. Горячев всхлипнул. Потом еще. Потом — заорал и со всей дури взрыл носком кроссовка щебенку. В кромешной, густой, безответной темноте какая-то испуганная мелкая живность сиганула в сторону. Даже ее слышал Антон — ее, катящиеся камешки да собственное эхо, да шум крови в висках. Нужно было заказать такси и ждать. Может быть, полчаса, если найдется водитель поблизости в пригороде, — так говорил разум.

«И деньги у меня есть. А если что — позвоню Лехе. Скажу, что напился и уехал, что завезли и выбросили черт знает где… Ждать час в лучшем случае… Пойду по шоссе навстречу, насколько можно…»

Только пропитое, обманутое сердце болезненно сжималось, отказываясь слушать увещевания логики. Что для нее — авантюра, то для него уже стало трагедией. Первая, вторая, третья ложь — как можно было после этого верить хоть в какую-то правду? А во всем был виноват сам Антон.

«Тупой, наивный, доверчивый, зависимый долбоеб… Сам себе придумал идеальную женщину… Сам запал… Из-за дрочки… Из-за траха… И мужиком тоже ведь принял… Педика! С бандитами на хвосте!.. Да мне двадцать девять… Умным уже должен быть…»

Слезы жгли щеки. Горячев утирался как мог, ровнял спину. Вышел снова к асфальтированной улице, как — показалось? — заревел где-то недалеко другой мотор. Взвизгнули на соседнем повороте тормоза… Дальний свет фар болезненно дал по глазам, ослепляя холодным сиянием и в то же мгновение рассеялся, обратившись в теплое свечение. «Крузак» играючи затормозил, сбросив скорость за полторы секунды с добрых шестидесяти до нуля. Дверь у водительского сидения распахнулась, а оттуда вылетел Богданов. Антон четко ощутил, как у него тряслись руки, когда Лев стиснул замерзшие плечи. 

— Антон, ты в порядке?! — влетел Горячеву в лоб первый вопрос. Богданов выглядел ужасно обеспокоенным: вздулись вены на шее (а был он в одной рубашке), желваки ходили, как у дикой псины при виде мяса, глаза лихорадочно блестели, дыхание сбилось, словно все это расстояние он пробежал. — Тебя обидел кто?

— С тобой все… через задницу… Богданов…

Голос у Антона был совсем неровным. Не успел он побороть истерику — и теперь, когда за ним приехала главная причина его несчастий, пошел на второй круг. Глаза застилали злые слезы. А руки, сами собой напрягшись, одним толчком отбили Льва прочь. Горячев понял, что слишком ослаблен спиртным и собственными чувствами, когда тот не сдвинулся с места, но вцепился еще крепче. И тогда ударил кулаком в бок.

— Все… Через задницу! Ты обещал мне! Писать! Где ты! Ты мне, сука, не отвечаешь! Ради чего ты у меня под окнами, блядь, ходил тогда?! — захлестнутый яростью, Антон толкнулся снова, снова и снова. Лев отступал и терпеливо объяснялся:

— Тогда меня не ловили. И на хвост мне никто не садился. И людей вокруг меня не уродовали! Антон, я ж…

— А телефон?! Телефон ты тоже в задницу засунул?! Ты читал сообщения! Не оправдывайся! — Горячев вцепился Льву в воротник обеими руками и снова встряхнул. В этот раз Богданов казался неподъемным — и все же они покачнулись оба. — Я в твою историю поверил… И рожу Романа видел… Я переживал за тебя, сука!

Еще один толчок. Антон оступился и сам. Он не мог найти себя ни в пространстве — двухполосной линии света перед машиной, — ни в эмоциях. Лев снова сделал шаг назад, но что-то переключилось в его взгляде ровно в тот момент, когда затихли под ногами камешки. Богданов рванул к Антону, ловко заломил руки за спину и встряхнул. Тот забился, как взбесившийся жеребец. Тело знало, как освободиться, но Горячев не владел собой — и, чтобы справиться с крупным соперником, не хватало ни координации, ни сил.

— Успокойся, — рычал над ухом Лев, толкая Горячева к машине. Все произошло быстро: Антон встретился с телом «крузака» грудью, щелкнула и открылась дверь, Лев, придержав голову Горячеву, запихнул его в автомобиль с силой разъяренного медведя. Грохот захлопнувшейся машины походил на выстрел. Богданов отскочил в сторону, сцепляя руки за затылком в замок. Да и застыл так на какое-то время. Его плечи поднимались и опускались, выдавая глубокое дыхание — попытку успокоиться. Антон безрезультатно дернул ручку, еще несколько секунд — смотрел на Льва взглядом затравленной зверюги, которую посадили в клетку. Он ведь приехал сюда затем, чтобы выместить обиду, чтобы сдержать обещание — и разбить лицо обманщику. И оттого, что сделать этого не вышло, стало еще хуже. Сжав зубы, Горячев уткнулся лбом в панель переднего сидения. Жарко было от слез.

Лев вернулся через пять минут. Спокойный и взвешенный, он занял водительское место и выдохнул. В салоне пахло табаком, успокоительным и знакомыми Антону духами, что соседствовали с приятным ореховым ароматом. 

— Пристегнись, — Богданов посмотрел на Антона. 

— С тобой все через задницу… — тише повторил тот, игнорируя требование. Утер лицо. — Ты даже здесь наврал… И я приехал в задницу… Тут даже окон нет, чтобы под ними стоять… 

— Антон, — посуровел Лев, стискивая руль. — Давай я приду к тебе домой, буду натыкаться на твои вещи, которые стоят на правильных и определенных тобой местах, и орать, что ты мне наврал, потому что у меня в воображении они так не стоят? Ты приехал в задницу, потому что она специально там вписана, чтобы, если что, какой-нибудь ублюдок приехал в задницу, а не ко мне домой. Эта задница специально там стоит, блядь. И, если ты сейчас не пристегнешься, я надеру твою задницу и поставлю на место.

Горячев посмотрел на Льва, шмыгнув носом. Он еще не мог успокоиться до конца, сквозь дыхание прорывались судорожные всхлипы. И вновь страшно стягивало виски, болела переносица. В этот момент Антон полнился ненавистью. Но с каждым вдохом он чувствовал — не видел, не слышал, а именно чувствовал запах человека, из-за которого готов был не испытывать сожаления, даже если бы ушел на край света, а не в дачный поселок. Сухо стало во рту, и он сглотнул соленую слюну. Отвернулся. Горячева ломало, он был на грани согласия, но приказ сейчас не исполнил бы даже под угрозой. А потому остался неподвижен. Лев вздохнул, прибил локтем Антона к сидению, чтобы дотянуться до ремня безопасности без помех. Последний взвизгнул, но провокации рук поддался, а Горячева послушно обнял и пристегнул. 

— Я тоже переживал. Поэтому не выходил на связь. Я думал. Антон, ты считаешь, мне очень хочется разрушить тебе жизнь два раза подряд? — Богданов глубоко вздохнул, словно пытаясь отдать воздуху все свое напряжение. Рукой прикоснулся к горячей от слез скуле. Антон прикрыл глаза. — Мне страшно, но что бы я ни делал, выходит только хуже.

— Потому что ты не слушаешь других. И даже не пытаешься спросить. Если я спрашивал тебя, где ты, думаешь, я хотел получить в ответ молчание? А кто тебе вообще сказал, что ты разрушил мне жизнь уже раз? Ты, конечно, делал в этом определенные успешные шаги… Но я тебе этого не говорил.

Горячев уклонился, уронив лоб на прохладное боковое стекло. Обнял себя руками.

— Я догадывался, чем ты занимаешься и где пропадаешь. Это было ясно… Но ты — обещал… Доверять. Я хочу, чтобы ты мне доверял. Чтобы, если все сложно, так и говорил: «Антон, все пизда, мне придется пропасть на несколько дней». Я бы ждал… Я и так ждал… Но если бы ты говорил со мной, как с человеком, я бы не чувствовал себя мальчиком, с которым в зависимости от настроения можно играться, а когда не до игр — ставить на полку и думать, что там он и постоит.

— Я понял. Учту, — Лев переключил передачу, и они тронулись.


	22. XXI

#####  **_Ночь. Другой дом_ **

Если бы что-то можно было разглядеть в темноте, оно обязательно пролетало бы за окнами. Но не пролетало. Виднелась только дорога в клине света фар и редкие проезжающие машины. Богданов сосредоточенно молчал, включив подогрев сидений и магнитолу, в которой тут же перепрыгнул с истеричной скрипки Паганини на спокойные песенки о вечной любви и надежде на местном радио. Но Антон не слышал ничего. Он тупо смотрел на шоссе, окруженное пустой равниной и отдаленными искорками высоток. Потом — здоровался взглядом со сгорбленным силуэтом индустриальных окраин. А дальше лишь Московский проспект, неспящая артерия Питера.

Заиграла очередная песня. Мажорный мотив, женский рок — Антона сперва чуть не замутило от несоответствия внутреннему состоянию. Он нахмурился и закрыл глаза, мысленно отсчитывая пару светофоров. И почему-то именно тогда расслышал текст, полный неразрешенной ярости и страсти. Что-то там про апрель, «магниты ног в педалей даль» и «что прошло, того совсем не жаль». Заныло под ребрами слева.

— Отвезешь меня домой, — выдохнул Антон, но перед тем как завершить фразу снова набрал полные легкие воздуха, — и тогда мы все закончим. Пока ничего не началось.

«И уже осатанело ноют губы, ноет тело», — рычало радио. Горячев шмыгнул носом. Он давно успокоился, но под эту песню память его царапалась изнутри и ревела, норовя разодрать в кровь глотку за озвученный ультиматум. Богданов недолго думал и переключил поворотник с левого на правый. 

Они подъехали к монохромно серому в ночи дому, на котором черным пятном зияла табличка «Набережная реки Фонтанки». Лев с трудом припарковался у дома (все занято, все свои — давно на месте), заглушил мотор, закрыл окна и попросил Антона выйти. В спины дул неприятный пронизывающий ветер с реки, от которого хотелось укрыться. Богданов, придерживая Горячева под локоть, пропустил его в дом, где просторный холл встречал уютным светом, неясным засильем мебели и спящим бурчанием консьержа под ночной эфир радио. Последний окинул взглядом Льва, поприветствовал, сказал, что тот поздно ходит и это непорядок. Богданов жил на четвертом этаже. Добрались они на лифте. Лев прятал глаза от Антона в пол, но явно не от мук совести. Его взгляд был уставшим и тяжелым, и только сейчас под ярким светом кабины Горячев увидел последствия недельной работы в форме синяков, бледности и легкого истощения.

— Прибыли, — улыбнулся Богданов. Массивная железная дверь немо пропустила Горячева первым внутрь квартиры. Лев зашел следом, включил свет, показал, где снять обувь и повесить куртку. Огромный метраж, высокие потолки — вот что первым бросалось в глаза. А за этим — густой интерьер, где преобладал благородный графитовый цвет и песочные вставки. Антон словно увидел Nature's Touch с изнаночной темной стороны. Под ногами приятным ощущением отдавался теплый пол, укрытый черным паркетом. 

— Я тебя положу спать в кровати. Ты немного пьян, — Лев прошел вперед. Его апартаменты — это четыре комнаты, которые были пригодны для работы, но вот для жизни — нет. Гостей Богданов не жаловал: комнаты под спальные были определены как кабинет и место для сна. Последнее сияло графитовым интерьером с плотными льняными шторами, кроватью с кованным металлическим изголовьем, шкафом и стенкой в дуэт ему с множеством документов. Гостиная, которую Лев с Горячевым прошли первым делом, подсвечивалась пастельным желтым цветом от плазмы.

«Красиво», — с искренним восхищением подумал Антон. Он не высказал своих мыслей, но украдкой благоговейно оглядывался, как в музее или храме. Вместо этого автоматически ответил на замечание — то ли шуткой, то ли всерьез. Не понял сам.

— А если бы был сильно пьян, положил бы возле унитаза?

— Нет, поставил бы тазик, — ухмыльнулся Лев, расстегивая ворот рубашки. — Иди умывайся. 

За этим последовали мелкие хлопоты; Лев определил Антону полотенце, набор для личной гигиены и отправил, по-отечески поглаживая по спине, в один из санузлов с ванной. Он, как нетрудно было догадаться, тоже оказался отделан черной плиткой под мрамор с песочного цвета сантехникой. Горячев бы с удовольствием нырнул в теплую воду (да в ней и уснул), однако большую часть времени он разглядывал все то, что только смог найти. Мебель в ванной была украшена матовой и глянцевой фактурой, под которой в фасаде таились ручки. Металлические полки хранили множество безымянных баночек коричневого стекла с логотипом компании, но без опознавательных знаков. На поверку пальцем там оказался крем (от него веяло тонким и свежим ореховым ароматом), эмульсия и неясная прозрачная жидкость без запаха. Все это напоминало немного одомашненный люксовый отель, но следы жизни читались в постиранных носках на черном змеевике, бытовой химии, что спряталась в приоткрытом шкафу под раковиной, остывшей на носике дозатора пене для бритья.

Поспешный, но тщательный контрастный душ смыл тяжесть опьянения, а чистота принесла комфорт и спокойствие. Антон вернулся в комнату с полотенцем на бедрах, роняя стекающие с волос и спины капельки на пол. По старой, неясной многим привычке в подобном положении он чувствовал себя увереннее всего: за спиной остался не один десяток посещенных с одной плотской целью гостиничных номеров и квартир. Но как только сложенные вещи легли на тумбочку у изголовья кровати, Горячев озадаченно замер. Система дала сбой. Он находился в очередном чужом доме не потому, что пришел на блядки. Его сюда привез Богданов — который не захотел терять. Не захотел прекращать их (это было хорошо ясно обоим) опасную связь.

Тяжелое жаккардовое покрывало графитового цвета было отброшено, являя миру темное однотонное постельное белье. Антон бродил взглядом по тканым складкам, будто в них мог найти ответы на море новых вопросов, которые нахлынули волной на смену прежним. Как так вышло, что он пришел к этому и больше не слышал бури в душе? Правильно ли сделал, не просто доверившись, возможно, самому ненадежному человеку, какого только мог встретить, но и позволив ему сделать выбор? И когда Горячев успел так легко определить, чего хочет, раз теперь даже в объятиях неизвестности не слышал эха сомнений?

Богданов шевельнулся, вытащив из шкафа еще один плед и повесив его на плечо. Он обернулся к Антону, хотел было что-то сказать, открыл рот, но тут же закрыл — и уставился на бедра, прикрытые полотенцем.

— А, я не дал тебе одежду… Дать или будешь спать так? — Лев крепче обнял покрывало. — Я пойду на диван, чтобы не смущать тебя.

Горячев вздрогнул, очнулся. Смысл слов дошел до него не сразу. Но как дошел — вызвал беззлобную усмешку. Антон присел на край кровати.

— Дома сплю так, — пожал он плечами. — Но с тебя, Богданов, охеревать бесконечно можно, конечно…

— Почему? Потому что ты спишь голышом? — не понял Лев, вытягивая из кровати подушку. — Или потому что я очень изысканный? 

— Ну и это тоже, конечно, — Горячев улыбнулся — впервые за долгое время искренне и легко. В голову начали лезть дурацкие шутки. — Но вообще-то я о том, что ты привез меня к себе домой, раздел — и собираешься сбежать. Нет, я понял, что у тебя все через задницу… Строго говоря, с тобой даже трахаться — только так... 

Антон замолчал. Его тело было измотано бессонницами, недоеданием, физическим напряжением и нервными срывами. Однако теперь, отогревшись и проникнув в бастион Богданова, Горячев ощутил себя живым. Словно поставили в привычный режим рычажок, пропускающий на волю мечты и желания. Наполняться стало опустошенное сознание — еще чем-то неясным, Антону не удавалось определить в общем потоке. Но он больше не переживал и не спешил. Хотелось насладиться моментом, первым недолговечным покоем, не думая о будущем вообще ничего — не ожидая ни лучшего, ни худшего. Горячев заступил коленом на кровать и сразу же блаженно упал в нее, приятно ежась от ощущения дорогой ткани возле кожи. Потянулся до хруста позвоночника. А потом, вытащив из-под одеяла съехавшее полотенце, скомкал и кинул в сторону Богданова, сощурившись на него с вызовом.

— Антон, — Лев глубоко и тяжело вздохнул, когда оно, скатившись, упало к ногам, — ты меня без хуя заебал. То тебя не трогай, то трогай. Тронь я тебя сразу, клянусь, орал бы завтра, как потерпевший, что было нельзя и я тобой воспользовался. А ведь ты был немного пьян... Вот ни разу в жизни так не хотел быть положительным, как с тобой, но это что-то заоблачное... — Лев швырнул плед на пол вслед за полотенцем, отправил точным броском обратно на кровать подушку и ушел. Вернулся он, правда, всего через минуту, присел рядом с Горячевым. Матрас послушно промялся, а на спине Антона оказалась небольшая коробка, сочно похрустывающая упаковочной бумагой. 

— Никак не пойму, есть у тебя чувство юмора или нет… — Горячев увильнул, смешливо отфыркиваясь, начал переворачиваться на бок, но его опередили. И возразить он тоже ничего не успел.

— И вообще, не критикуй меня. У тебя раньше все было через пизду, — Богданов положил руку на коробку и немного придавил. Так она не могла скатиться, и Горячев повернуться или подняться тоже не мог. Особенно на мягкой постели задача становилась трудновыполнимой. — А так как критики было слишком много за последнее время, свой подарок ты получишь только тогда, когда я удовлетворюсь похвалой, — голос Льва потеплел. 

— Ну тогда для начала скажу, что все-таки есть, хотя моих шуток ты понимать не хочешь… — Горячев выдохнул, а после стал елозить на месте в попытке выбраться из-под руки. — Да отпусти ты меня, дай повернусь! Мне же тебя хвалить, а не подушку…

— Мне нравится вид, — рука с подарком съехала ниже, оказавшись на пояснице у самой кромки одеяла. — И у меня есть уши. А еще мне хочется представлять, что ты будешь прятать в подушку свою краснеющую морду.

Антон вздыбился от прикосновения прохладной упаковки внизу, но не от страха или неприязни. Ему было щекотно — и он действительно слегка смутился, но ярче всего вспыхнул в груди восторг. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, в темноту, Горячев замер. Он помнил подобное волнение в себе. То самое, которое испытывал, надевая на глаза повязку и отдаваясь власти сильных — вот почему таких сильных — рук. На минуту в комнате повисла тишина, иногда прерываемая тихим шуршанием. Антон слушал мерный стук собственного сердца. Возможно, эта пауза затянулась слишком надолго и Богданов успел решить, что Горячев снова заупрямился. Но тот заговорил раньше, чем этот миг прекратился:

— Я тебя когда в самый первый раз увидел, подумал: что за начальник… Весь из себя такой питерский аристократ, мягкий, добрый. Елену передо мной приструнил, которую я считал зарвавшейся подсадной телочкой под твоей пяткой — ты только ей не говори… На тебя можно было с открытым ртом смотреть и мечтать стать таким же. Ну, знаешь, пацаны мелкие заглядываются на солдат или пожарных, на каких-то героев. У тебя даже внешность такая, ты всегда в светлом — словно сияешь. Интерьеры, конечно, выбираешь ты себе под стать… В смысле на их фоне ты наиболее выигрышно смотришься. Уж не знаю, рассчитывал ли ты на это, когда все строил… — Антон облизал губы и вдохнул глубже. — А когда я в первый раз тебя почувствовал, то подумал: что за женщина… Почему от нее так пахнет и почему — такие нежные руки. Я не понимал и едва ли был готов, потому что, увидев на пороге Елену, сначала ожидал, что это будет она. И хотя все так сложилось, что я думал на нее и позже, на каждой нашей встрече я терял связь с реальностью. Я не знал, кто ты. Мог только удивляться, почему ты так легко раскрепощаешь и притом подчиняешь себе. Я этого боялся сперва. И даже злился, когда уходил. Ведь эта женщина, которой я не видел, раздражала своей притягательностью. А потом еще был этот момент с Элей, и тогда все пошло совсем не так…

— А что было с Элей? — удивился Богданов. — Это с нашей, с юристом?

— Да, с ней… Я тогда, правда, об этом еще не знал. Это было после моего второго визита. Я думал, что иду к тебе только для того, чтобы — ну, временно, сбросить напряжение и уйти… Я тогда уже нагрузился. Думал о том, что это банально опасно. Что меня могут… Снимать на камеру. Я хотел вернуться в колею. Зацепил ее в клубе. Или, вернее, она меня. Мы поехали к ней, а ты писал мне, требовал ответа и потом вот спросил, мол, что, меня тогда вычеркивать и искать замену? Меня перемкнуло. И у нас с ней той ночью ничего не вышло. У меня просто не встал. Мне тогда стало обидно за то, что… Ну, это смешно звучит, может. За то, что меня пытается бросить баба. Я остался с тобой из принципа. Типа если считаешь, что ты лучше и чего-то такого стоишь — ну, я это проверю и уйду от тебя сам в случае чего.

— Угу, — подал голос Богданов, подтвердив, что слушает, а сам ревностно придавил Горячева еще сильнее. — Ну, значит, не зря писал как ваша Настя. Хоть какой-то в этом был толк. 

— И тогда мы с тобой стали переписываться, — продолжил Антон, судорожно выдохнув. С каждым новым словом он все глубже погружался в воспоминания, в которые нырял уже не раз в попытках понять себя. В попытках найти «хозяйку». — Просто — говорить. И это для меня стало точкой невозврата… Это было для меня самого странно, но мне нравилось. Мы могли общаться. У нас были общие темы, ты подкупал своей образованностью. Был немного старомодным и местами чопорным… — Горячев усмехнулся. — Но мне казалось, что я, даже не зная твоего голоса, слышу в тексте интонации. Женщина, с которой я общался, казалась одинокой. Грустной. Но со мной расцветала и к тому же была любовницей, которая не надоедает. Она ухаживала за мной, а я хотел видеть, что мое присутствие тоже приносит ей удовольствие. А потом началось… Роман, подброшенные документы, все это. Влад, который пытался меня переубедить — это же он посоветовал мне тебя… У нас с тобой появились общие волнения. Кажется, тогда я особенно стал доверять. Потом ты помог Лехе. Это все воплотило тебя окончательно. Я в тебе… Потерялся. Хотя в жизни и на работе Лев Богданов уже пугал меня. Своим прагматизмом и откровенными высказываниями о том, как манипулировать людьми. Это было не то, что я ожидал в нем найти. Особенно с учетом того, что я подслушал один ваш диалог с Еленой — и знал, что ты боялся за нашего битого из каморки. Что ты… Поверил мне, когда я сказал, что с ним могли что-то сделать. А Елена — нет. В общем со Львом-начальником у меня отношения тогда пошли по пизде и впрямь… — Антон сглотнул. Он чувствовал, что вместе с накатывающим чувством вины за свои решения снова начинает дрожать голос. — А с тобой — наоборот. И даже я сам уже понимал, что происходящее между нами — это не затянувшееся приключение. Вокруг мог происходить любой пиздец, но меня ничего не останавливало. Я тебя хотел. Позволял тебе все. Я на тебе помешался… Мне кажется, я готов был увидеть на твоем месте кого угодно. И первым делом всякий раз мыслями упирался в Елену, хотя при личном общении она… Ну, у меня ничего не екало. Не так. А потом все произошло… И ты оказался человеком, который вызывал у меня панику. Я был уже в отчаянии, и когда увидел перед собой тебя, я просто… Это было просто страшно. И столько всего свалилось в кучу… Я правда не владел собой. Прости меня. Мне казалось, что если я не дерусь, то мне конец. Вернее, что мне в любом случае уже конец.

Повисла тишина. В глубоком молчании слышалось размеренное дыхание Льва, нервное — Антона, и праздничное шуршание слышалось тоже. Богданов поднялся, перешагнул Горячева и повалился рядом на кровать, своим падением вздыбив постельное убранство. Он поставил перед Антоном коробку размером чуть больше ладони. Тот осторожно обхватил подарок пальцами и поежился от совсем близкого и громкого шороха.

— Так себе комплименты, но теперь я хоть знаю, что не я один нахожусь в том, в чем нахожусь. Нас здесь двое… — Богданов улыбнулся, погладив Антона костяшками пальцев по щеке. Прикосновение обжигало своей нежностью. — Теперь уже все ясно.

— А потом я только думал, — Горячев продолжил говорить, как ни в чем не бывало, ковыряя краешком ногтя случайно найденный залом на упаковочной бумаге. — Мне хотелось знать, что тебе совестно. Понять, что меня никто не держит, и тихо уйти, как-нибудь там все забыв… Конечно, ни хера не выходило. Потому что я смотрел на тебя и даже с синяками видел роскошного мужика, который может все. И держаться перед иностранной делегацией, и отгрохать такую фирму… И быть охуенным любовником с какими-то немыслимыми руками. А потом совершать безумные поступки. И еще целоваться приятно, даже когда душа трещит по швам… — Антон усмехнулся и поднял на Льва взгляд. Только теперь они находились настолько близко друг к другу, не разделенные ни расстоянием, ни тишиной, ни контрактом, ни даже сомнениями. До лица долетало дыхание. Горячеву казалось, что он уже почти трезв и точно не хотелось спать. Он хорошо осознавал, где находится и с кем. Все желания, вызревшие не сегодня и не вчера, лежали на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

Зашуршала праздничная обертка. Лев с интересом наблюдал, как Горячев раздевает тело коробки, как предстает перед глазами ее черная поверхность с синим оттиском: «S8». А после вскрыта оказалась и она. Горячеву в руки выпрыгнул новый холодненький смартфон с гравировкой на задней панели. Рисунок воплощал собой знак бесконечности, сплетенный из тысячи маленьких ветвей. Антон нежно обвел его пальцем, чувствуя, как на тело будто бы со всех сторон давит атмосфера. Как нервы сжимаются, подобно тугой стальной пружине, для которой еще секунда — и...

— Хочу, чтобы ты всегда был на связи. Я тоже научусь. И вдруг между нами станет больше навсегда.

— Спасибо.

Антон, в последний раз огладив еще холодное скользкое стекло, бережно убрал смартфон в коробку, отложил на тумбочку. Но в повороте к Богданову он как будто случайно оказался лицом гораздо ближе… Кончиком носа — только чудом не столкнулся с носом Льва. Горячев резко вдохнул. Еще ярче запахло орехом.

— Спасибо… — повторил он, облизнув губы; усмехнулся. Совсем жалобно скрипела внутренняя пружина. Антон подобрался рукой к лежащей рядом руке Богданова, вскарабкался по ней на плечо. Впереди был последний порог. — Лев…

Горячев не боялся переступить. Но он, пожалуй, увидел красоту в этой последней секунде перед прыжком и только оттого замешкался. Богданов улыбался, сократив расстояние, еще немного подошел к самому краю. 

— Спасибо в карман не положишь, — ловко перевалил все в материальный эквивалент Лев. Он прижался к Антону с поцелуем, бесцеремонно смял живой рот и с тем же лихим настроением потянул Горячева на себя, зафиксировав его голову за подбородок. Волна мурашек прошла вниз по телу, когда вместе с атакой теплых губ в кожу кольнула мягкая щетина. Голова Антона кружилась от знакомого и желанного, но в то же время совершенно нового, будоражащего чувства. Сегодня Богданов явно намеревался взять больше: в рот проник язык, а с ним и более глубокая ласка, уверенная и жаждущая, что ощущалось в раскалившемся дыхании. Горячев медленно моргал и жмурился, сильнее впиваясь пальцами в бок Льва; часто, яростно сопел — и не менее яростно отвечал, а потом завлекал сам и давал заманивать себя в пронизывающую все нутро сексуальным желанием щекотку. Ничего с собой не получалось сделать. Пробудившееся голодное тело рвалось отвечать на своем наречии, вмиг возбуждаясь до пика: это читалось в спешном сердцебиении, в поднимающем дыбом шерсть жаре под кожей, в пульсирующем приливе крови между бедер.

— Лев... — сорвался с губ шепот в короткий миг разрыва. Сильное имя удивительно легко и правильно слетело с языка, и Антон тут же потонул в новом витке поцелуя. К Богданову он прибился ближе, закинул бедро на талию и толкнулся навстречу, доводя соприкосновение тел до конечной, взрывоопасной точки. Лев сперва отпрянул как ошпаренный, но в следующий момент подхватил Антона под голый зад, смял, стиснул, утянул под себя волевым выбросом в попытке сохранить собственное равновесие. Качнулась со скрипом кровать, зашелестело постельное белье под теплым молодым телом; глухим ударом, спихнутое неверным движением ног, встретилось тяжелое жаккардовое покрывало с полом. Короткая заминка сменилась жадным нападением: Богданов помог Антону избавить себя от одежды и угрожающе навис сверху. Руки Льва лепили жаркие прикосновения к шее, плечам, ложились на бок, опускались многообещающе на бедро, натыкались на тазобедренную косточку… Под музыку судорожных вздохов за прикосновениями следовали и пьяные поцелуи, угрожая вскоре измазать лаской низ живота. Горячев еле держался — и еле останавливал этот напор. Не ради того, чтобы сбежать. Ему просто хотелось быть первым.

Антонова ладонь спешным, точным движением прыгнула с лопаток на поясницу, а вторая буквально перелетела с затылка Богданова вниз, сбив по пути его ищущие пальцы, под тихий стон нырнула в самый центр желания. Горячева как кипятком обдало, когда он, заплутав в огне между двух возбужденных тел, задел тяжелую, налившуюся мошонку, а следом и крупный член. Стиснув Льва дрожащей рукой, Антон сдвинулся по сексуальному изгибу к самой головке и в ту же секунду почувствовал, насколько тот истомлен. Вязкий сок капнул на живот.

— Какой ты влажный, блядь...

Горячев действовал по наитию, будто Богданов был его собственным продолжением — та же физиология, те же эмоции. Прозвучал звонкий шлепок по крепкому заду. Вымазанная в дурманяще-пряной — этот запах быстро перебил все остальные, словно отражая доминантный характер хозяина — естественной смазке ладонь агрессивно задвигалась по стволу. Лев вздыбился, и его рука потянулась и легла Горячеву на глаза. Только после этого с губ сорвался стон; Богданов дерганно качнулся навстречу. Антон зажмурился, запрокинул голову назад — он выставил руку тверже. Мышцы пружинисто напрягались от того, как Лев трахал его в кулак. Еще раз и еще, еще один толчок — легко было услышать треск самообладания в срывающимся дыхании. Горячева в плечо укусил поцелуй в наказание, и тут же его руки оказались зафиксированы за головой. Лев качнул бедрами, прижимаясь к жаждущему средоточию. Неверные пальцы погладили грудь, дрожащий живот Антона. Когда тот снова приоткрыл глаза, Богданов улыбался, а его масленые взгляды, казалось, оставляли следы на коже. Горячев улыбнулся в ответ и просящим вздохом выгнулся навстречу: выпутав ноги, крепко обвил ими Богданова за талию и бедро, притиснул к себе. До боли сладко было... Казалось, искры вот-вот полетят в стороны от того, насколько. Лев задвигался, толкаясь налитой плотью в Антона, измазывая его в своем соке. Он метил, а когда удовлетворился, когда трение стало совершенно беспрепятственным, когда влажным пятном между ними разлился жар, рука сжала два члена. Горячев засопел совсем надорванно, устремив взгляд вниз. Локти сами собой дергались — хотелось вырваться из захвата, смять скользкую от пота кожу, обнять, даже драться от переизбытка чувств и перенапряжения.

— Кончай! — зашептал Антон, закусывая губы — сперва свои, а когда дотянулся поцелуем до Богданова, то и его тоже. — Не терпи. Покажи мне... Давай... Давай, покажи...

Горячев вжался спиной в постель, а ногами крепче зацепился за нависшее над ним каменное тело. Бедра ловкой пляской замолотили навстречу — пресс и спина быстро заболели от нагрузки в неудобной позе, но и на это было плевать. Антон терся о Льва в его ладони. Антон душил крик от долгожданного душераздирающего соединения. Антон стонал, ревел, ныл и бился, бился, бился, пока возбуждение не лопнуло переполненным водой пузырем. Лев болезненно зашипел, коротко качнулся несколько раз вперед и, по-медвежьи засопев, задергавшись, до боли стискивая запястья Горячева в своей руке, сухо излился. Нервное окаменение помалу сходило, когда Богданов осел назад, отпустив Антона и зачесывая взмокшие волосы ладонью, уступало место здоровому возбуждению. Жажда и голод ни во взгляде Льва, ни в реакциях, ни в теле никуда не делись; словно тушили пожар бензином. 

Антон любовался во все глаза, дыша так часто и тяжело, что ребра ходуном ходили. Какое-то время он лежал в той же позе: заведенные за голову запястья, раздвинутые бедра, поднятая над животом эрекция... По ней стекали и блестели рядом на коже теплые капли. Антон опустил взгляд туда. Снова поднял к лицу Богданова. Вниз — наверх. Несколько секунд он оставался растерянным, на миг вернулось осознание, что все это, происходящее между двумя мужчинами, противоестественно... И перемкнуло. Только совсем не так, как сам Горячев мог представить.

Прежде чем Лев успел опомниться и забеспокоиться, Антон перекинул ноги. Носком одной мягко уперся ему в грудь. Другой — наступил на колено. Богданов дернулся вперед, но еще немного — и это уже означало бы драку.

— Тшшш... — остановил Антон Льва и зацокал языком, похабно разулыбавшись. Богданов затих и приподнял одну бровь.

Все, что Горячев перед собой видел — как его пожирают глазами; все, о чем думал — что страшно ждал этого момента слишком долго. Он смирился с тем, что происходящее — полное сумасшествие, и позволял себе быть безумным. Богданов оказался на прицеле взгляда, когда Антон ладонями скользнул по собственному телу вниз. Одна из них нырнула до самого бедра — и спустилась в промежность. На первый взгляд могло показаться, что Горячев просто прикрывался, что это был жест запрета — но следующее движение выдало все. Он мягко надавливал пальцами на точку повыше ануса, как делал это когда-то в роли хозяйки Лев, и спрессованное внутри удовольствие разливалось шире. Антон выдохнул и застонал, поднимая бедра, — но его нога все еще упиралась аккурат в то самое место, где находился нижний край реберного сочленения, и давила тем сильнее, чем ближе Богданов пытался подобраться. Льву оставалось только исступленно смотреть и гладить ладонями сильную напряженную икру.

— Антон… — моляще выдохнул Богданов. Горячев усмехнулся и опустил вторую руку тоже. Раскрытая ладонь с давлением прошлась по низу живота до лобка, сбивая в уголке между большим пальцем и указательным подстывшую сперму. Голова была совсем тяжелой. Антон откинулся назад, зажмурился и застонал в нос, когда довел от основания члена и затем до самого кончика... Все удовольствие собралось в горсти: семя, предсемя — собственное и чужое. Горячев медленно поднес руку к губам. В ноздри бил тяжелый, мускусный телесный запах. Секунда — и Антон широко прошелся языком по ладони, снял все до капли. Солоновато-сладкий пикантный белковый привкус осел у горла. Богданов оглушительно сглотнул.

— Как ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал тебе «спасибо»? — Горячев едва узнавал собственный севший голос, но хотел верить, что звучит соблазнительно. Рука, которой он дразнил себя, потянулась дальше, нашла Льва. Пальцы еле-еле поглаживали горячую мошонку, прищипывая бархатную кожицу. Антон беззвучно смеялся — и все продолжал гонять по рту вкус желания. — М? Скажи мне, как надо... Я невоспитанный... Не знаю, как хорошо…

— Антон, — тверже повторил Лев. Он звучал грубо, до жути гортанно и одурманенно. Богданов резко отбил от себя Горячева, опрокинул на кровать, навис, замер, схватив за лицо и вдавив пальцы в щеки. Короткий поцелуй накрыл губы. Антон откровенно хохотал, даже не пытаясь вырваться. — Это же невозможно, где ты такой уродился, а… Где ты этого всего понабрался?

Лев усмехнулся, выдавая свое напряжение подрагивающим дыханием и смазанной координацией. Но его хватило, чтобы подтянуть Антона к себе и на грани грубости вышвырнуть из кровати, — а затем нагнать, когда тот отпружинил от стены, накрыть своим телом, вдавить в холодные панели грудью. Горячев забрыкался, попытался отпрянуть назад, врезался ягодицами в горячие влажные бедра… Ладони Богданова бесцеремонно легли на поясницу, проминая, заставляя выгнуться, и Лев по-звериному вгрызся в загривок. Ответом ему стал такой же нечеловеческий вой. Ощущение это было неописуемым. Казалось, что секс и борьба смешались в один коктейль, схлестнулись между собой гормоны — и оттого внутри все взрывалось неконтролируемым желанием.

— С ума меня сводишь, засранец, — словно искренне раздраженно зарычал Богданов и отстранился от Антона лишь на один миг. Хлопнула дверца тумбочки. Горячев вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда сверху на поясницу полилось масло. Лев удовлетворился тогда, когда оно тяжелыми каплями начало срываться вниз. Ладонью Богданов собрал излишки, направляя в залом между ягодиц, промежность и чуть выше, оставляя блестящие следы на животе. Бутылек с жалким всплеском упал на кровать, и Антон ощутил, как пальцы гладят анус сначала вскользь, затем с нажимом, точечно.

«Он хочет меня трахнуть», — проговорил Горячев про себя, и эта мысль ошпарила кипятком. Но что кипяток тому, кто сам раскален докрасна? Брызнешь — только зашипит, запузырится сильнее, обварит горячим паром.

— Соскучился? — с издевкой зашептал Лев, тыкаясь носом в ухо, после того как покрыл весь загривок поцелуями. Его тело жалось теснее, упирался крепкий стояк в бедро. Одной рукой Богданов держал Горячева под живот, контролируя позу, другой уходил под яйца, заставляя раздвинуть ноги. Антон сипел и смеялся, извивался и цеплялся ладонями за кажущуюся ледяной стену, натирал до боли кожу. Еще несколько секунд ему осталось на осознание, а потом Антон ощутил, как Лев проник внутрь. Вход чуть саднило, когда Богданов погрузился буквально на ноготь, затем глубже. Отстранился, собрал масло вокруг — и легко вкрутил пальцы до костяшек. — Хочу слышать как. Всю дурь из тебя выбью, Горячев, и ты в этом виноват…

— Лев…

Антон узнавал эти ощущения — тугие, распирающие движения внутри, в считанные секунды концентрирующиеся возле простаты, — но именно сегодня особенно остро осознал, сколь сильно они меняют вектор желания. Как ни напрягал Горячев ноги, чтобы устоять, но колени все равно разбивала слабость. Так жарко было, что казалось, кожа горит и слезает с мышц. Голова кружилась.

— Богданов!..

Антон ревел так, будто мучился от боли. Не мучился. Тенью прошлого, закованного в предрассудки и социальные страхи, он мог бы себя стыдиться — но выдрессированный слепыми тактильными сеансами организм реагировал как псина на лампочку. Горячев не сопротивлялся и не сжимался — обмяк, раскрылся, буквально осел на буравящие зад пальцы, а через каких-то полминуты его начало колотить. Отложенная разрядка набухла твердым упругим комом. И чувство было такое, словно сейчас что-то взорвется, вывалит наружу все внутренности. Антон знал, что не выдержит.

— Лев… Лев… Лев… Стой!.. Лев… Лев!.. Стена, блядь…

Оттолкнувшись, он каким-то чудом переместил в себе центр тяжести и спиной вбился в грудь Богданова. Антон уперся в стену предплечьем, а второй рукой нырнул себе в промежность, обхватил пульсирующую плоть и резко направил вниз, чтобы не запачкать дорогие панели. Крутило, ломало тело — хотелось соскочить, но Лев держал крепко, и длинные нежные пальцы так сильно надавливали внутри на средоточие оргазма, что темнело в глазах. По щекам Горячева снова текли слезы. Горло раздирала смесь стонов, смеха и рыданий. Сердце колотилось так, будто репетировало кофеиновый передоз. Член сводило у основания, отдавало стреляющей болью в головку — а по ноге от бедра и почти до щиколотки растянулся потек спермы. Лев остановился и вышел, рука поползла на живот.

— Пусти… Пусти… Дай отдохну… — молил Горячев сорванным голосом и хохотал, и всхлипывал, и тонул, падал все куда-то назад, затылком на плечо. 

— Уже «дай отдохну»? — смеялся Богданов, стискивая Антона в объятиях. Он не давал осесть, но не давал и отстраниться, только коротко целовал в висок и щеку, успокаивая. — Молодая гвардия, ну что это вы, не сдавайте позиций. Слишком качественно вы дразнитесь, — Лев отстранился, положил ладонь на лопатки и провел ею по линии позвоночника вниз; хмыкнул удовлетворенно — и внезапно дернул Горячева на себя, вынудив сползти по стене ниже, еще откровеннее раскрыться в изгибе. Толкнувшись носком под Антонову пятку, Лев расставил ему ноги, зафиксировал своим шагом. Послышался знакомый щелчок крышки от бутылки с маслом, но на этот раз на Горячева вылилось совсем чуть-чуть. Все остальное досталось Богданову. — За стену не переживай, такое украшение ей только впору. Ты в нее, кстати, упрись...

И все. Поехало. Нежно ткнувшись поцелуем Горячеву между лопаток, а членом — в бедро, Лев приладился к разогретому входу. Антон уперся в стену лбом и руками, тихо заныл. Подготовка и еще не схлынувшая послеоргазменная слабость сделали его податливым, но Богданов оказался крупнее того фаллоимитатора, который им доводилось испытать когда-то. Под крестцом болезненно тянуло, и сперва — Антон чувствовал — пройти сквозь сжатые мышцы не выходило. Но постепенно тело привыкло, и Горячев, глубоко вздохнув, осел назад. Сначала Лев вошел не на полную длину, однако и этого ему хватило, чтобы обронить искренний восхищенный стон и сделать первый аккуратный толчок. Горячев сглотнул и уткнулся носом себе в локоть — давление достигло чувствительной внутренней стенки, из просто будоражащего стало сладким, желанным. Богданов раскачивался бережно, но быстро; придерживал руками бока и давил, давил, давил да оттягивал назад. Это повторялось ровно до того момента, пока лихорадочно горячие бедра Льва не вжались в Горячевские, а в уши не влился густой стон. За ним последовали мелкие жаркие фикции. Антону казалось, что он уже умирает. Он вытянул руки и подался навстречу любовнику, навстречу страстному проникновению. Горячев часто и шумно дышал, хныкал, переступал отнимающимися ногами, пытаясь найти устойчивое положение — и сгорал. 

— Лев… — задохнулся он, в который раз пережив ноющую опустошенность и последующую заполненность. Антон жмурил отказывающиеся нормально видеть глаза и давно уже потерял сцепление с пространством, погрузившись в подобие транса. Был только секс: гудящая истома, ритмичными вибрациями заполняющая все полости и сосуды, и движущийся в одном и том же темпе поршень Богдановского органа. Но Горячеву становилось мало просто стоять и принимать чужую страсть. Кипящая кровь требовала выхода. — Лев…

— М? — Лев приостановился, прижавшись к Антону. — Больно?

Тот лишь усмехнулся. Спровоцированная пауза открыла возможность для маневра. Горячев повернул голову и, отняв от стены одну руку, нашел ладонью затылок Богданова, привлек его к себе насколько возможно близко. Дотянулся до раскрытого влажным дыханием рта.

Антон целовал медленно, чувственно. До этого им обоим было совсем не до тягучих поцелуев, но теперь они ложились на горящие губы, что сироп на пышущую жаром выпечку. Горячев постанывал, дразнясь языком, лизался мокро — но все эти нежности были отвлекающим маневром. Антон исследовал свое тело. Он, плотно вжавшись ягодицами Льву в пах, осторожно возвращал контроль над раздраженными внутренними мышцами. Чуть сжимался — чуть расслаблялся. Снова чуть сжимался — и тужился, но вместо того чтобы выталкивать из себя напряженный ствол, наседал сильнее. Стоило Богданову обратить на это внимание и счесть за сигнал, Горячев с полустоном увиливал и жался нежнее, нежнее, ближе спиной к груди. Вот и равновесие вернулось, и сила — к ногам. Вот Антон встал прямо. И вот вторая рука, заведенная назад, медленно поползла по сильному мужскому бедру, пока пальцы наконец не вмялись в кожу, в аппетитный (ничуть не хуже девичьего — и, возможно, даже покрепче да поухватистее) зад. В тот же самый момент Горячев сжался внутри настолько туго, насколько смог — и чуть не заскулил от усилившегося болезненно распирающего ощущения. Только этот блядский звук скоро выправился на брутальный рык. Антон приподнял брови и посмотрел на Льва измученно, но с хитрым прищуром, а потом, облизав губы, спросил:

— Нравится?

Лев медленно кивнул, медленно моргнул, и Антон лишь через полминуты понял, что причина такой неповоротливости была совсем не в том, что Богданову не нравилось. Он схватился за Горячева крепче, уткнулся лицом в его спину, сгорбившись и застонав. Тело разбили судорожные толчки; один, второй, третий, — Богданов излился. Антон чувствовал, как в ребрах отдается чужой сердечный ритм, как тяжело дышит распрощавшееся со скопившемся напряжением тело. Но когда Лев смог оторваться, когда вышел из Антона, виновато нахмурившись, его плоть все не теряла напряженного заряда. Словно оргазмы были поверхностными, выгребали только начальные слои застоявшегося желания и не достигали сути, не пробивали насквозь.

— Горячев, блядь, — Богданов развернул Антона, прижимая его теперь спиной к стене, и зашептал в губы, — как ты можешь не нравится… Но вот зачем ты нарываешься, я не понимаю.

Вместо ответа Горячев снова припал к губам Льва, обхватил лицо ладонями. Он все разомлевше смеялся, но в очередной раз идиллия была нарушена тогда, когда со щек руки плавно перетекли на грудь, на живот и уже совсем целенаправленно — за спину… В воздухе звонко откликнулись два смачных синхронных шлепка, и Антон победоносно, мерзко, по-хулигански захохотал. Богданов поморщился и закатил глаза.

— Потому что, — прохрипел Горячев, — у меня праздник, Лев... Хочу, чтобы ты имел меня по-праздничному…

— Ах, то есть, все это время для тебя было не празднично? — взгляд Богданова сверкнул азартным огоньком. — Ну ты засранец, Горячев. Все, теперь я не поверю твоему скулежу, ясно?

Лев, все еще немного ворча, поднял руки Антона, положил их себе на плечи, скомандовал хвататься и демонстрировать физическую форму. Тот заволновался, встал на изготовку, но прежде чем успел что-то спросить, Богданов не без труда подхватил его под ягодицы, затем под бедра и колени, успешно приподнял, — и Горячев инстинктивно, боясь соскользнуть, обвил ногами талию, а пальцы вонзил в кожу на спине. «Ну держись теперь», — обжег Лев губы шепотом и через мгновение забился во всю длину. Он сразу сорвался на резкие глубокие толчки, взбивая внутри собственное семя, вздыбились мышцы под Горячевскими руками, ходуном ходили от напряжения желваки. Антон смотрел на искаженное яростью и страстью лицо из-под полуопущенных век, покуда вообще мог смотреть. Ему казалось, что его пробивает до позвоночника; собственная эрекция с каждым толчком терлась о Богдановский живот; вместо стонов выходило утробное нечленораздельное мычание. И остановиться в такой позе было невозможно. Невозможно — перестроиться.

В этом соединении было все. Спина горела от трения и ударов о стену — будто с нее снимали кожу. Горячев не мог думать, но знал: это лишь для того, чтобы ближе и острее потом ощущать самые нежные руки. Сильная плоть пронзала его — так, что отзывалось легкой болью внизу живота. И вновь не мыслью, но эмоцией горело в мозгу: это значило, насколько глубоко они хотели соединиться. Антон улыбался и кричал, матерился, снова не мог сдерживать слез — все это были грани неподдельного счастья, настигшего их обоих пулевым выстрелом несмотря ни на какие беды. В тот самый момент, когда этого счастья стало слишком много, когда оно развернуло грудную клетку и разлилось по всему телу, когда смешалось в смертельный горючий коктейль с мучительным удовольствием, Горячев, сам не зная как, выгнулся, ударился затылком о стену и заорал. Он выл, сколько было голоса, судорожно вздрагивая в объятиях оглушающего оргазма. Как держался на весу — не знал. Как держал его Лев — не знал. Но даже когда семя излилось, вымазав их обоих, еще долгое время внутри жаркие волны гуляли по хитросплетению мышц, нервов и связок, и последнее, что Антон еще смог воспринять — как Лев вышел из обмякшего тела, опрокинул Горячева на себя, а затем, балансируя не хуже настоящего канатоходца с драгоценным грузом, из последних сил перенес на кровать. Они буквально обрушились в царство одеял и взбитых подушек остывшего ложа. Потом слабость схватила руки и ноги Антона своими холодными когтями, требуя плату за взятые в долг силы. Сопротивляясь ей, он успел уже почти вслепую найти Богданова — по близкому, утешающему запаху, по шумному дыханию. И отдался темному, пустому сну, в котором эхом осуществившейся фантазии отзывались прикосновения теплых мягких ладоней.

Откуда-то доносился уличный шум. Зрачки болезненно задвигались под тяжелыми сомкнутыми веками, но сквозь них не пробивался свет. Антон проснулся от резкого испуга: это звон в ушах, а он один в темноте, дурной с похмелья. Позади — бред, сон. Но вот марево перед глазами рассеялось. За окном, занавешенным темной шторой, звенело утро. Горячев находился в той же самой комнате, которую смутно запомнил сквозь вереницу случайных кадров в памяти — и густо расцветающих отголосков в мышцах. Где-то под лопаткой вызревал синяк. Ладони саднило. Голова болела, а внизу…

Вчера, в буре испепеляющей страсти Антон делал что-то немыслимое — и не знал, как к себе относиться, чего ждать впереди. Все, что случилось, вспоминалось единым моментом прозрения среди пыли и пепла сдержанной, сухой, полуфабрикатной действительности, где на каждом лице — ярлык, где у всего есть свое клеймо. А здесь их не было. Антон опасливо перебирал собственные чувства, как украденные у кого-то драгоценные камешки, рассматривал их, искал им названия. Сейчас он остался в уединении и мог позволить себе еще одну сказку. Но вместе с тем под сердцем ныла тревога, что потом, когда снова откроются все двери и мир заявит на Горячева свои права, кто-то точно так же отберет у него эти сокровища. Потому что не положено. Потому что его выдумали совсем другим героем, а не тем, кем он был еще несколько часов назад.

Рядом, укутавшись в одеяло, спал Богданов. Растрепанные светлые волосы, белая кожа — яркий силуэт на темно-сером фоне постели. Он казался мраморным. Дорогим украшением собственного дома. И сзади на голых плечах — россыпь щербинок, капель, въевшихся так глубоко, что смыть их не удастся никогда. Вот она, правда. Беспокойное сердце остановилось, передохнуло, забилось мерно и тихо. Будто одно оно могло потревожить сон. Антон медленно придвинулся ко Льву и уткнулся носом в теплый сгиб между плечом и шеей. Этот драгоценный камень он хотел бы спрятать так, чтобы больше никто не смог его забрать.

Вдруг Богданов шумно выдохнул, выныривая из крепких объятий сновидений, запоздало вздрогнул на прикосновение, зашевелился, лениво повел носом из стороны в сторону, чтобы растормошить тело.

— Антон, тебе плохо? Болит что-то? — пробормотал Лев, силясь подняться, но смог только, не открывая глаз, нащупать Горячева рукой и погладить по щеке. Тот разулыбался, откликнулся на прикосновение, прижавшись смелее, и пропустил ладонь вдоль ребер до живота.

— Немного болит… — Антон усмехнулся и снова спрятал лицо на широких плечах, прижимаясь губами к мелким шрамам. — Но это хорошо. Мне нравится, когда так… Значит, есть, что вспомнить… Я просто подумал… Я тебе не сказал...

— Угу... — сонно, но очень важно кивнул Лев, пробормотал что-то про мазь и утро, сообщил, что слишком рано, даже затих, словно уснул еще раз, но после спросил: — И что это?

Антон глубоко вздохнул. Слова, которые он раньше боялся проговаривать даже в своей голове, норовили сорваться с языка. Все вокруг давно догадались. Возможно, и Богданов тоже. Одному Горячеву до сих пор казалось, что это может звучать глупо, наивно, неправильно… Но даже он больше не мог бежать. И решил: если быть правде, значит, быть.

— Я тебя люблю.

Лев тихо лежал и сопел. Теперь точно уснул, не иначе, но сказанное, вернее просто звук Антонова голоса, вырвало его из неги, встряхнуло. Богданов потер глаза:

— Что?

— Я тебя люблю, — повторил Антон. — Поэтому… Теперь все так. Потому что я тебя люблю... А теперь можешь спать.

Он разулыбался, потершись лбом о плечо в россыпи темных пятнышек, и уронил голову на подушку Богданова, тесня его немного. Горячев закрыл глаза, ослабил объятия, будто те три слова, повторенные трижды, лишили его всех сил. За плотно занавешенным окном проревела чья-то проехавшая мимо машина.


	23. XXII

#####  **_15.04. Суббота. Рассвет_ **

Сознание протыкало туман сновидений образами из прошлого: угрюмая женщина, что повернулась спиной в последний раз; высокий мужчина, появившийся на пороге в дождливый серый день с неприятной сухой ухмылкой; затонувшая во мраке комната, в которой точно кто-то есть — и он скрипит креслом, звучно улыбается прямо за спиной; липкий страх в сумерках перед регистрацией собственного дела и тяжелое ощущение несостоятельности, когда банкомат с отвращением выплевывал крупные рыжие и зеленые купюры. Среди этой жидкой магмы сомнительных ощущений, что разогревали тело и плавили разум, всплывали маленькие ледышки слов: «Я люблю тебя». Богданов поморщился, чувствуя, как на него набегает волной реальность, вступая в неравную схватку со сном. «Я люблю тебя», — повторял улыбающийся Антон, лежа рядом на плече. Лев и сам готов был признаться, но его останавливали налитые свинцом тело и мысли, в которых зудели тысячей разъяренных пчел слова сестры: «Только попробуй, ты разрушишь нашу жизнь еще раз». 

— Почему?

Богданов распахнул глаза и резко сел на кровати. Сначала пришло осознание, а за ним последовали ощущения: тяжелая голова, сухость во рту, неясный страх, словно он пропустил нечто важное в полотне событий, а еще…

— Ох, спина, — Лев попытался завести руку, чтобы приложить ладонь к пояснице, но родное тело только заскрипело; а казался этот звук или нет — вопрос хороший. Богданов шептал: — Чтобы я еще раз начал так выделываться, не двадцать же лет, блин...

Рядом лежал Антон. Лев словно случайно наткнулся на него взглядом, нечаянно нашел в простынях непревзойденное сокровище собственной жизни, и рука тут же потянулась к взъерошенным волосам, чтобы довести их вид до идеального беспорядка. Медленно в работу мозга включались воспоминания прошлой ночи, признание… А было ли оно взаправду? Было — это Лев знал точно. Но что теперь делать с неожиданным открытием — представлял с трудом. 

Богданов еще двадцать минут просто просидел на полу, положив руки и голову на кровать и поглаживая пальцами красивый срез Горячевской скулы. Ему не верилось. Не верилось, что секс бывает столь чувственным, что чужой взгляд не рушит жизнь, что его могут любить просто и, возможно, безвозмездно. Проклятое «возможно» просочилось и сюда, в веру, в чистую и светлую, молодую влюбленность. Богданов слишком давно имел дело с деньгами, людьми и осознанием, что он часто являлся для них только хорошим призом, дорогим украшением жизни, престижной лошадью, которая приносит победу, и ставки не выгорают дыркой в кармане семейного бюджета. «А для тебя как?» — вздыхал Лев, огладив четкий контур Антоновых губ подушечкой пальца. Ответа он не дождался ни от себя, ни от Горячева. 

«Я люблю тебя», — теперь это было некачественно вбитым гвоздем на фанере, за которую цепляется всякая ткань да и само тело Льва, обретая раны и уродливые петли. Каждое его действие, план заканчивались этим судорожным «люблю», видом зареванных глаз и неозвученным обещанием. Богданов критически не умел быть чьим-то. Он привык к одиночеству и лжи, ибо именно в этом заключалась суть его существования. А здесь… Льву предстояло решить для себя один очень важный вопрос, а проще — расставить приоритеты. Каждый из выборов тянулся долгой дорожкой из лишений и травм, что Льву придется понести, заплатив за неочевидное будущее, гарантий в котором нет никаких. И если бы раньше он выбрал дорогу наименьшего сопротивления и лишений — как следствие, самую выгодную, — и точно вышел в остатке победителем, то теперь в голову вбили гвоздь сомнений, дали напиться живой водой и завели чертово сердце. 

Богданов был предоставлен собственным мыслям еще очень долгое время: Антон спал без задних ног и даже не реагировал на тихий шорох от перемещений. Теперь, при свете дня, который нагло пробирался даже сквозь плотные шторы, квартира Богданова приобрела должную роскошь: каждая полочка хранила в себе историю, каждый угол — важный акцент, каждый шкаф был владельцем скелета. Теперь все они не прятались в тенях. Жилище отражало душу хозяина. Но Лев смотрел на свой дом по-новому, критично вышагивая в сонной тишине. Спальня была самым спокойным местом. Прикроватные тумбочки хранили при себе только предметы первой необходимости, в шкафу — лишь принадлежности для качественного отдыха. И ничего больше, что отяжеляло бы голову, не давало уснуть, навевая сложные мысли. Центром Богдановской памяти приходилась гостиная. Все здесь было как у людей — вот тебе воздушные сквозные полки, вот красивая ваза из отпуска, вот песок со всех посещенных морей в колбочках, вот книги, а вот фотографии в рамках и без. Богданов грустно усмехнулся, осознавая, что каждую из них ставила Елена. 

Первый снимок — Лев был один, ему исполнилось четырнадцать и выгоревшие на солнце светлые волосы походили на солому, в руках он стискивал черную кепку и смотрел виновато, не улыбался. В то время пришел отчим, тогда и появились их первые совместные фотографии. Богданов усмехнулся, вспоминая, что общие с Еленой и более ранние у них тоже есть, но все они в распечатанном виде лежали в альбоме на одной из полок. Глаза нашарили новую картинку памяти — Льву девятнадцать. Взгляд приобрел наглость, посветлели юношеские веснушки, объемная кожаная куртка спрятала дохлое, еще мальчишеское, тельце. Он не улыбался. Рядом стояла Елена, которая только перешла в девятый класс, у которой разбилась первая любовь и в глазах от этого застыли слезы, которую донимали прыщи, волосы изломало гофре. Джинсовая куртка брата сидела не по размеру, но что с ней еще было делать, когда взбалмошная девчонка нашила на карман сердечко? Лев глубоко вздохнул и наяву ощутил запах молодой зелени в апреле. Он помнил этот день. День, когда какой-то очередной праздник окончился скандалом. 

Следующая фотография — Льву двадцать три. В руках он держал красный диплом Высшей школы экономики, рядом неизменно стояла сестра на таких каблуках, что они казались одного роста. Еще здесь присутствовал мужчина, блондин с идеально зачесанными назад волосами в дорогом костюме. Отчим. Ему было сорок с копейками на момент снимка, и этот расчетливый прищур Лев узнал бы даже в темноте. 

Последняя фотография. Воспоминания нахлынули ледяной волной, когда Богданов взял в руки глянцевую картинку, загнутую ровно пополам. На лицевой стороне стоял Лев. Улыбчивый и довольный, в зубах он держал конфету, и ее хвостик призывно торчал вверх. Богданов развернул — и его ошпарил зеленый взгляд, ухмылка, яростная попытка отстраниться да черные кудри. «Я не люблю фотографироваться!» — резко прозвучало в голове голосом бывшей любви. Сердце сковал болезненный спазм.

— На самом деле ты выглядишь как типичный мудак, — констатировал Лев, рассматривая снимок под разными углами, словно это решало его содержание. — Как я раньше не замечал блядской жилки, а? Горячев по сравнению с тобой принц из сказки... Даже конь есть. И принципы.

Все оборвалось. Лев знал, что больше его фотографий нет нигде. Есть только студийные — Елены. Уже в перчатках. И одна из больничной палаты, где она вымученно улыбалась, когда медсестра проводила перевязку. Богданов отстранился от полок, бросил прочь проклятый клочок бумаги, резко зашагал в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок и сбить настойчивое наваждение. Лев обнаружил, что еды дома не оказалось. Пришлось заказывать доставку полезного питания — и это было прекрасным поводом притвориться, что Богданов занят и самокопание не трогает сердце. Антон все не просыпался, а Льва утягивали в трясину собственные черти. Он переставлял в голове воспоминания и пытался понять, в чем причина мести, что, как оказалось, назревала уже давно. Что он сделал? Ушел, когда его жизнь разрушили и чувства растоптали? Не оправдал надежд? Каких надежд, если все, что с ним делали, это крутили, как пешкой в игре? Лев отмахнулся от роя вопросов и ушел в кабинет, где большой дубовый стол по-царски занимал добрую половину площади комнаты. Черное кожаное кресло, бумаги, телефон. Богданов сел. 

— Поработаю. 

Побег от себя вышел удачным. В смартфоне обнаружились сто и одно сообщение от Елены, последние из которых были написаны исключительно матюками. Кто-то из партнеров просил прислать документацию, чтобы составить новый договор по экспорту сырья ( _ «Сраные китайцы кровь пожрали и согласились!» _ ). А потом взгляд наткнулся на свеженькие паспорта. За ними, в углу, стояли два собранных чемодана. Лев взвыл, бросил все и ушел на кухню, да там и остался, разложив по тарелкам песочного цвета прибывшие салаты и яичницу. Во спасение утопающих внезапно зазвонил телефон. 

— Да? — Лев облегченно выдохнул.

«Лев Денисович, здравствуйте», — на другом конце в трубку улыбался Роман. С момента как Богдановы поселили его на даче, сисадмин заметно и значительно успокоился. Общее состояние его было удовлетворительным, а личный доктор, которого нанял Богданов, подтверждал воспрявшее настроение хорошими показателями по здоровью. Рома чем-то увлеченно хрустел: «Звоню сказать, что я здоров и меня еще не убили». 

— Это хорошо, Роман! — засмеялся Богданов. — Меня, как видишь, тоже. 

«Ага. Еще я переживаю. Звонил Горячеву, просто проверить. А он со вчерашнего позднего вечера не отвечает. Вы не знаете, где этот придурок?»

— Понятия не имею, — честно соврал Лев. — Наверное, отдыхает. Выходной же, Рома, все отдыхают. И тебе надо бы. Или погуляй в лесок, там рядом есть...

От разговора Льва отвлек шум из глубин квартиры. Затопали босые пятки по паркету, совсем неподалеку раздался громкий хлопок двери в ванную, щелкнул закрывающийся изнутри замок — а после на несколько минут все затихло. Богданов улыбнулся ощущению живого дома, которое уже давно позабыл.

«Да я гулял уже! — не унимался Рома, кажется, больше соскучившийся по общению, нежели действительно хотевший сообщить нечто важное. — Но все-таки Горячев всегда с мобилой и на связи. А вдруг его тоже за жабры поймали?»

— Да нет, Роман, с ним действительно все в порядке. 

Зашумела вода в душе, и заглушенным эхом сквозь стены просочился короткий стон. Лев усмехнулся, приосанился. 

«Это вы откуда так уверенно заявляете? — хихикнул Роман. — Слушайте, Лев Денисович, а вы на Антона виды имеете? Я так интересуюсь, чтобы недопонимания не возникло». 

Стон повторился, но на этот раз стал протяжнее — зазвеневший первой высокой напряженной нотой, он красиво снизошел до вибрирующего рыка и потонул в плеске воды. Богданов не мог не вспомнить утренних сообщений Горячева, которые тот присылал все то время, пока они переписывались: темпераментный мальчик нередко просыпался очень ярко, особенно после сильных сексуальных переживаний. А прошедшей ночью он покорил новую вершину.

— Я просто хорошо знаю Горячева, он без мыла в любую жопу пролезет, — нервно смеялся Богданов, оттягивая внезапно придушивший его ворот белой футболки. — А какого рода недопонимание? 

«Ну как какого… Мы с ним спали в одной кровати, и я подумал…»

— Что вы с ним? — здесь снизошел на рык сам Лев. Но, осознав внезапно повисшее молчание в трубке да и собственного внутреннего голоса, отрезвился и, нервно подскочив, с грохотом поставил турку с кофе на электрическую плиту. — Ну вы же просто спали?

«Может быть! — выдохнул Роман, словно действительно не мог определиться, как назвать то, что они делали вместе. — Ну так вот, если у вас нет на него прямых планов никаких, я бы попробовал…» 

Лев ощутил, как у него начал дергаться глаз. Теперь на мраморную столешницу кухни опустились две пузатые кружки, а Богданов посуровел: 

— Рома, блин, попробовать ты можешь тайскую кухню. 

«А еще, — словно не слышал сисадмин, — он спрашивал меня о геях и всех подводных камнях этого дела».

— Что он у тебя спрашивал?! Зачем ему это?

«Ну я не знаю! Возможно, потому, что мы спали вместе, Лев Денисович, — пропустил смешок Роман. — Так что, вы имеете виды?»

— Определенно. Особенно на то, чтобы тебя уволить, засранец, который издевается надо мной, — угрожал Богданов ложкой невидимому собеседнику. Роман взорвался смехом, да так по-мальчишески, что Лев сразу понял, что шалость удалась. 

«Ладно вам, Лев Денисович, не велите сразу звать палача. Просто Елена мне сказала утром, что вы ей не отвечали. А мне не отвечал Горячев. Я сложил два и два, получил четыре. Что, уже пошутить нельзя? Я никому ничего не сказал!» 

— В каждой шутке, Рома… 

Разговор они закончили на веселой ноте. Лев про себя удивлялся, зачем узнал об утренней суматохе Романа, чем он сегодня позавтракал и что собирается делать дальше. Наверное, это и называлось «дружеские разговоры» — бесцельно, но приятно. Сисадмин сообщил, что уже начал помалу работать и, хотя его травмы серьезны и дают о себе знать каждый вечер, даже пообщался с Настей и взломал «мыло» бухгалтера. В подтверждение этому Лев нашел письмо-жалобу в электронном почтовом ящике от Антонины Ивановны, которая скинула скан своей докладной: «Составили подборку ссылок на ролики порнографического характера…» Богданов усмехнулся, разливая кофе по кружкам, и отправил ей в ответ обнадеживающее: «Разберемся!»

Распахнулась за спиной дверь ванной. А следом за ней — и кухни. Лев не стал поворачиваться, занятый сервировкой стола. Как и Антон — окликать его. Только через мгновение Горячев уже прижался сзади, роняя на плечо мокрую голову, и множество маленьких капелек, осевших на обнаженной груди, впитались на спине в футболку. Он был тяжелым и казался еще немного сонливым. Медленное дыхание Антона защекотало шею. Он несколько секунд постоял молча, а потом поднял голову и произнес прямо возле уха:

— Вкусно пахнет.

— Потому что ты ко мне прижался, конечно, — Богданов оставил свои приготовления. Над посудой поднимался дымок от теплой яичницы и кофе, а Лев ловил себя на мысли, что так уютно у него в доме никогда не было. — И еще ты используешь меня как полотенце. Мне, конечно, приятно тереться об тебя любого, Антон… 

Богданов развернулся, поцеловал Антона в висок, окинул его оценивающим взглядом — да там и обомлел. Голый мокрый торс и джинсы смотрелись великолепно на поджаром теле; Лев вспомнил стон, который прозвучал пятнадцать минут назад, внизу чувственно скрутило. Горячев был личной воплотившейся в реальность мечтой, а Богданова внезапно заботила не внешняя сторона вопроса, а внутренняя:

— Ай, блин, я тебе не дал одежду, да? Прости, я очень неумелый хозяин. В джинсах же неприятно с утра и после душа… Давай что-нибудь тебе подберу?

— Подбери, — разулыбался Антон. Он все еще казался немного измученным после пережитого, но искренне счастливым. В честности Горячевских глаз вообще никогда не приходилось сомневаться. — А, еще я постирал свое белье и повесил на твою шикарную черную трубу рядом с твоим... Ничего?

— Змеевик, — усмехнулся Богданов, погладив Горячева по срезу челюсти, а потом не удержался и ушел вниз — так пальцы настигли края джинсов, и Лев его оттянул, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Антон резко вздохнул — не возмущенно и не испуганно. Возможно, просто от неожиданности, но хотелось верить, что в этот раз он действительно смутился. 

— Ничего, — мечтательно улыбнулся Лев. — Но в следующий раз можешь воспользоваться машинкой… Ладно, ты садись, а я сейчас. 

Богданов исчез и вернулся довольно быстро. В руках у него было три варианта штанов, которые он оставил на свободном стуле и предложил гостю выбрать что-нибудь самостоятельно потом. Черный стол выигрышно смотрелся в пятнах тарелок, а совсем по-королевски на фоне общего убранства — Горячев. Лев еще раз ощутил, как холодно и колко выглядел его дом раньше в этом почти каменном сочетании цветов. Теперь же графитовые стены, словно впитав в себя настроение гостя, ловили теплые блики солнца из окна. Нежно играли ласковыми цветовыми сочетаниями лакированные поверхности черной бытовой техники. Так страшное и угрюмое становилось уютным. Так делал Горячев и со Львом.

Антон накинулся на еду со зверским аппетитом. Как оказалось, утолить его обычный голод было не намного проще, чем сексуальный, потому что вопрос «А есть еще?» последовал сразу, как только иссякла первая порция. Кофе и вовсе делал с Горячевым нечто жуткое — вскоре взбодрившись, он включился как-то чрезмерно и едва справлялся с тем, чтобы усидеть на месте. 

— Прости... — виновато улыбался Антон, водя вилкой по пустой тарелке и нервно потряхивая коленом. — Мне кажется, в последний раз я нормально ел только в прошлые выходные. Похерил я свою диету, конечно...

— Ничего. Похоже, и я в этом виноват, — испытал укол совести Богданов и отдал Антону свою порцию да остатки салата вместе с тем. Лев неспешно попивал пустой кофе, удовлетворяясь мгновением и поглядывая на Горячева с интересом настоящего исследователя. На столе рядом разрывался телефон от монотонного жужжания, но Лев видел имя сестры и узнавать содержание сообщений не хотелось. Хотелось остаться здесь; окунуться в теплые объятия, умыться солнечным светом, проговорить несколько часов и узнать о Горячеве все. Теперь-то Богданов видел не только бездушные буквы в чате, а губы, честные глаза, позу, слышал интонации... Он никак не мог напиться ощущением реальности, существенностью полученного переживания, поверить до конца. Но страшная пулеметная очередь из Елениных «нам нужно подготовиться», «следует перевести всех сотрудников на красный доступ», «ты не должен расслабляться», «не забывай, с кем мы имеем дело» жестоко дырявили мираж. Лев не забывал и ожидал худшего, но ему хотелось бы надышаться чистого воздуха перед войной. Написав сестре три коротких оправдания, Богданов попросил не тревожить его до понедельника да отключил вибрацию.

— Не хочешь провести со мной выходные? — спросил Лев уже у Антона, который в какой-то момент отвлекся от еды и что-то задумчиво и очень внимательно высматривал в окне. — До понедельника...

— Вот, доедай! — воскликнул Горячев, проигнорировав вопрос (то ли не расслышал, то ли его что-то настолько заняло), и с широкой улыбкой вернул завтрак Льву. Он буквально вскочил с места и поснимал со стула выданные ему штаны. Заметив недоумение Богданова, Антон рассмеялся: — Конечно, я остаюсь! А были другие планы? Мы же, оказывается, в самом центре города. Набережная! Невский рядом! Пойдем за вторым завтраком в кафе, а? А потом в салон... Ну, мне симку поменять... Для телефона…

— Пойдем, — улыбнулся Богданов, пряча тревогу поглубже внутрь. — Пойдем и кофе выпьем, и поедим, и купим чего-нибудь тебе, правда? — Лев подпер голову рукой, засматриваясь на Антона. — Симку надо обязательно. А то тебя Роман потерял, — Лев противненько цокнул языком, — переживает. 

— Роман? Надо перезвонить… — Горячев выглядел действительно изумленным. Впрочем, секунды раздумий ему хватило, чтобы тут же невесело усмехнуться: — Блядь. Я знаю, кто еще меня потерял. Прости, если когда я выйду на связь, мне придется на полчаса покинуть тебя, чтобы объяснить, где я, Владу, Лехе… Жесть.

Что ж, по крайней мере проблема у них на двоих была одна — реальный мир, который стучался в тонкие витражи облачного замка. Стекла звенели в ушах поднимающимся черепно-мозговым давлением. Лев глушил это желанием жить и мечтами, оставляя себе право на счастье. Хотя бы на день. Повезет — на два.

Через пятнадцать минут Горячев был собран. Он переоделся в черные джоггеры и белую футболку с длинным рукавом из Львовского гардероба — но даже несмотря на простоту кроя и легкий оверсайз (Богданов оказался на размер-два больше) выглядел так, словно в этой же самой одежде собирался выйти на подиум. Антону всего-то потребовалось затянуть пояс да набросить сверху собственную куртку.

— Че, красавчик? — хохотал он, крутясь в прихожей. Лев только тихо улыбался. — Надеюсь, ты меня прикроешь, если что, Лев? Спасешь? Я по центру города в мягком трикотаже без трусов-то еще не гулял...

— Красавец. Прикрою, спасу. Пойдем покупать трусы… Кстати, Антон, — Богданов набросил на себя массивную кожаную косуху, — ты же со своими еще не праздновал свой день, да?

— Нет, — мотнул головой Горячев. — В последний раз я лежал дома страшно больной и убедил их перенести все на следующие выходные.

— Я снял домик для тебя… и твоей компании. «Лесная симфония» называется, может, слышал? — Богданов усиленно натягивал черные кожаные ботинки. — На следующие выходные. Я не приму отказа, а ты можешь пригласить туда кого угодно. Можешь не приглашать меня, если хочешь, — засмеялся Лев, выпрямившись. — Там бассейн, ресторан, всякое такое. От тебя ничего не требуется, кроме поцелуя, конечно же.

В первые мгновения Антон смотрел на Богданова совершенно растерянно. Но чем яснее в его глазах отражалось осознание, тем ярче радость вспыхивала на лице. Горячев будто бы верил и не верил одновременно. Возможно, только теперь он до конца осознал, что происходящее — вовсе не сон. Что есть что-то за пределами квартиры Богданова. Что помимо фантастического «все хорошо», которое они проживали здесь и сейчас, будет и другое. Надежда.

— Тогда я приглашаю туда тебя, Лев, — в голосе Горячева мелькнули торжественные нотки. — И позову всех, кто был с нами.

Его кулак легко ткнулся в грудь Богданова. Антон попал в самое сердце, — а затем отдал свой поцелуй.

Дневной Невский шумел быстрым потоком автобусов и машин, галдел сотней голосов туристов и горожан, прогуливавшихся в поисках подходящего местечка на обед. Погода улыбнулась субботе: утих вчерашний ветер, остался полунамеком, легкой прохладой на ярко высветленном солнечном проспекте. Резвились кони на Аничковом мосту, будто готовые спуститься со своих постаментов и помчаться во весь опор навстречу огненному диску, раздувая бронзовые бока. На ту сторону реки переходить не стали. Антон уверенно направил Богданова к Гостиному двору, впитывая горящим взглядом раскинувшуюся вокруг свободу. Даже окрасившее в синий его глаза небо, нависшее над крышами старых нарядных домов, казалось ниже. Тянулась вперед и вверх указующая рука — и чуть-чуть только не цеплялась пальцем за облако.

— Вон туда пойдем, — правил маршрут Горячев. — Там на углу шикарное место, лакшери купеческий дворик, все дела. Там кофе вкусный, но мне там сидеть стыдно, я сегодня не боярин. А дальше если еще пройтись — гриль-ресторан. Ну ты наверняка знаешь. А я мяса хочу. Богданов, блин… Все у тебя под боком. Ты вообще в курсе, что от тебя до меня можно за час дойти? Пешком?

— В курсе, я же у тебя ошивался неделю под окном, — Лев важно поправил на носу солнечные очки. — Я вообще всего в курсе.

— Ты на машине приехал, — Антон махнул рукой и улыбнулся. — У вас, богатеньких на тачках, это все по-другому в голове работает.

Помпезное, украшенное скульптурами здание с окнами почти во всю стену открыло гостям свои хрупкие прозрачные двери. Витиеватая роскошь модерна, горящего множеством электрических свечей, играющая золотыми и латунными бликами, многократно отражалась в витринах, стеклышках разноцветных банок с конфитюром и обертках конфет. Пахло кофе, шоколадом и фруктами — смесь французской кондитерской и восточного базара. Горячев ухмылялся, как расшалившийся ребенок, прячась у Льва за спиной, а потом — за пирамидальным стеллажом с дорогими сладостями:

— Если бы я все придумал заранее, то тебя надо было наряжать в пиджак, как обычно, а не крутым дядей. Небось, каждый вечер воскресенья сидишь здесь и пьешь из маленькой золотой чашечки, а?

— Я предпочитаю доставку и есть дома. Или на работе, — улыбнулся Лев, подтолкнув Горячева под спину ладонью. — Так что ты тут хочешь? Хочешь сладкого?

Антон посмотрел на Льва с подозрением, но сперва ничего не сказал. Зато через секунду он уже нависал над витриной с десертами, глотая слюну.

— Да… Горячий шоколад. И мятный зефир. Давай это будет вместо праздничного торта, а стейками я тебя за свой счет накормлю. А то и так все деньги на меня тратишь.

— Ну так ты мой гость, Горячев. На кого мне еще тратить, а? — Богданов поморщился, спуская с носа очки и воровато оглядываясь, но окружение его более чем удовлетворило. Все люди были заняты собственной жизнью; ни один скорый взгляд не касался Льва. В это хотелось верить. — И вообще, отстань от меня со своим расчетом. Деньги меня твои мало интересуют, — проговорил Лев и добавил шепотом: — А вот ты — да.

Антон зафыркал, но улыбнулся, — хотя его гордо задранный подбородок продолжал говорить о твердости намерений.

Богданов в точности передал заказ кассиру, а себе взял только американо, предвзято морщась на сладкую роскошь витрин да так и не преодолев муки выбора. Через пять минут они уже сидели на странноватых посадочных местах друг напротив друга. Лев упирался взглядом в искусственный ананас — или пальму — со встроенными в нее ярко-красными мягкими сидениями, и его чувство стиля неуемно страдало в агонии. Когда мучений становилось слишком много, он переводил взгляд на Антона, чтобы прикоснуться к прекрасному, и безотрывно наблюдал за тем, как тот ел. Это зрелище не могло не расшевелить голод Богданова еще сильнее. Горячев растягивал удовольствие, разрывая свежий мягкий зефир ложечкой, но все же поначалу ел слишком спешно — и со вкусом. В эту минуту он походил не иначе как на дикого звереныша, которого отвели в богатый дом и предложили самый лучший кусок. Иногда Антон влезал пальцами в тарелку и слизывал с них белые крошки — вряд ли умышленно. Но это было блядски сексуально, как и острый язык, мелькающий на губах, чтобы снять с них молочную пенку. Богданов жадно запивал наваждение приторно горьким напитком, иногда глотая больше, чем нужно. 

— Антон, — сказал Лев, когда смог откашляться. Он не мог не улыбаться Горячеву, хотя и одними глазами. — Ты, правда, как мясо после сладкого кушать будешь? Живот не заболит?

— Богданов, я тебе что, маленький? Нет! Гулять так гулять. Организм сказал — надо.

— Маленький, — подтвердил Богданов и прикончил кофе. — Ну организм Антона диктатор, его слушать надо. 

— Взрослый. И диктатор, — улыбнулся Горячев.

Впрочем, разумным решением было все же оживить телефон перед тем как осесть в новом месте. От сжимающего в ладонях свой подарок Антона сложно было оторвать глаза — он восхищался формой и гравировкой вслух настолько ярко, насколько это мог бы делать и впрямь настоящий ребенок с новой игрушкой. Даже процесс запуска системы и регистрации отпечатка пальца увлек его настолько, что, забывшись, Горячев повис на плечах у Богданова прямо на глазах менеджера мобильного салона. Девушка чмокнула накрашенными губками, откровенно раздраженная тем, что этакий красавец удостоил своего взгляда только гаджет да Льва, но никак не ее. А она так старалась предложить любую помощь, которую могла в этой ситуации!

Зато до ресторана Лев с Антоном добрались почти во всеоружии. Они расположились в самом углу зала — друг напротив друга на укромных диванчиках, — заказали по стейку, салат, клюквенный морс. Запах настоящей еды в воздухе равно тревожил и отвлекал от большинства посторонних раздумий; даже слегка насытившийся Горячев перестал крутиться — и, как обещал, нырнул в мир социальных сетей и звонков. Удрученно объявив, что прочитать двести девяносто три сообщения в мессенджере ему вряд ли удастся быстро, он сразу же решительно набрал Лехе.

«Блин, Антоха! — динамик по случайности оказался настолько громким, что Антон от неожиданности отшатнулся, а Лев отлично слышал все, что говорили на том конце — даже после отладки связи. — А мы уже тебе обзвонились, обписались! Ты где есть?!»

— Да, простите, — нервно скреб ногтем столешницу Горячев, опуская виноватый взгляд, будто его мог видеть кто-то, кроме Богданова. — У меня телефон сдох. Временно был недоступен.

«Ну а ноут? „Телега“ на ноуте тебе зачем?»

— Да я вообще никакой был, честно, — оправдывался Антон. Лев ухмыльнулся и покачал головой, не понимая, почему нужно отчитываться за уже распределенный временной ресурс. Поздно пить «Боржоми», когда почки отказали.

«Ну а домофон? Звонок квартиры? Настолько никакой, Горячев? Мы же к тебе сегодня утром приехали! Ну болеешь ты, ладно, так мы тебя даже болезного поздравить хотели, встряхнуть, привезли тебе лечебного всякого!»

— Да… Я не дома ночевал просто. И сейчас не дома.

В динамике на время повисла тишина, нарушаемая тихими переговорами — разобрать их содержание было уже сложно. Антон, нахмурив брови, сидел совсем напряженный. Но когда спор по ту сторону разгорелся нешуточный, он тут же вставился:

— Да все же нормально сейчас. Правда, простите. Я просто захотел развеяться… Ну, вернуться в колею. Ночевал не один. А там в процессе с мобилой не разберешься ведь! Вот как только пришел в себя, как только обновился — там сразу звоню. Живой. Здоровый. В общем счастливый, — он прижался кроссовком к ботинку Богданова под столом и улыбнулся. У Льва на сердце потеплело и тянуло защитить, выставить себя виноватым в том, что чьи-то чувства вновь ущемлены. Он же украл это время, ему по закону чести и платить, но тут в динамике зазвучал другой голос, и все порывы свернулись скисшим молоком.

«Горячев! — стартовал с жестких нот говоривший, Богданов узнал Влада. — Ты что-то совсем страх потерял со своими исчезновениями, серьезно! Даже я зол. Ну это же праздник, блин, ты сначала от нас отделался, бляха-муха, а потом пропал. Не охренел так делать? Кто там у тебя настолько важнее нас?»

— Никто не важнее... — замкнулся Антон, наполняя легкие воздухом для новой очереди оправданий. Лев шевельнулся, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, и шепнул:

— Пригласи на выходные, ну? Мол, готовил сюрприз, вот и катался.

«А что тогда?» — нетерпеливо стучался Влад, а звук изменился, словно говоривший стал дальше, а эхо — больше.

— Просто готовил вам сюрприз, — молниеносно повторил Горячев и облегченно выдохнул. Теперь его зрачки то и дело обращались к Богданову, требуя уточнять каждое слово. Тот кивал и подбадривающе подмахивал ладонью в особо правильные моменты, словно раздувая угли лжи. — Он будет ждать вас до следующих выходных немного… за городом, поэтому мне и пришлось уехать, пока суд да дело. Я до сих пор даже до дома не добрался.

Телефон пристыженно замолчал, а Лев тихонько напомнил, как называется туристическая база («Лесная симфония».), где она («Шесть километров от Зеленогорска».) и то, что Горячевских друзей там ждет бассейн, шашлык и веселая компания. 

«Да?» — ошарашенно отвечали хором в трубке.

— Скажи обиженно, что это дело не одной минуты, ты тут два дня пашешь, а они! — усмехался Лев, а внутри приятно зрело ощущение очередной развернувшейся в его руках схемы. Но тут уже Антон нахмурился на него сурово, мол, не перегибай палку.

— Да, — деловито отвечал Горячев, мягко наступая Богданову на ногу. Он хитро щурился и вскоре снова улыбался. — Но это сюрприз. Пока не хочу раскрывать все детали, но вы же не против, если наш семейный круг немного расширится? Я хочу пригласить еще кое-кого. Ну, как минимум человека, который помог все это организовать.

«Ну, — Вовин на какое-то время отвлекся, чтобы обсудить изменившееся положение дел. Леха смачно и грязно выругался где-то на заднем плане и пообещал надрать уши, но скоро смилостивился. Алена вовсю интересовалась неожиданным подарком. Вернулся к телефону Влад уже менее раздраженным и даже довольным. — Ладно, Горячев, но ты все равно не должен делать вот так вот! В следующий раз получишь в глаз, понял? Все согласны, приглашай… Так только интереснее».

— В следующий раз мне стукнет тридцатник, мы устроим дебош и митинг против социальной политики преждевременного старения, — Антон хихикал. — Вы не думайте, я тоже по вам очень соскучился. Но это будет на все выходные! Лехе передай, пускай даже не думает пахать там.

Еще около десяти минут он проболтал с друзьями о чем-то отвлеченном: Владу нужно было выговориться, Антону — наслушаться. Лев смотрел на это с ревностью и хорошо скрываемой завистью; Горячев от счастья воссоединения светился пуще прежнего и слепил глаза, а Богданов в своем телефоне нашел только два коротких слова от любимой сестры: «Пиздишь — сдохнешь». И еще два, пришедшие через час: «Мучительно. Готовься». Означало ли это, что она точно уверена в его лжи? Означало. Оставалось только закатить глаза и бросить телефон в сторону с видимым даже официанту раздражением. Но вот уже и тарелки появились на столе, и Антон, взглянув на Льва, распрощался.

— Ужас, учишь меня врать, — ухмыльнулся Горячев. — Но спасибо… А то бы я тут уже сдавался под пытками и бил посуду от досады. И сам ведь не догадался бы. Прости… Для меня вся следующая неделя — еще что-то такое бесконечно далекое и неясное. Никак не привыкну к тому, что не ебнулся и все взаправду.

— Ну я ж виноват в том, что они на тебя наехали, — Богданов пожал плечами, стряхивая с себя гнетущие эмоции. Разулыбался, удовлетворенный возвращением полного внимания Антона. — Зато теперь и они пойдут, и ты точно не откажешься, и все вы у меня на крючке. Неплохо! А врать ты не умеешь. Кошмар, Горячев, скоро взрослым станешь, а все как первоклассник. Как ты в пиаре работаешь, не умея врать?

— Хорошо, — Антон вдруг стал очень серьезным. Будто разговоры о профессии требовали от него только такого подхода и не могли быть непринужденными. — Я и не вру почти. Просто умалчиваю кое-что плохое, а все хорошее беру — и преподношу так… Ну, вот, как блюдо. У тебя есть вкусное мясо от поставщика, а я его готовлю так, что у твоего ресторана появляются мишленовские звездочки. Даже несмотря на то, что кусок стейка и салатный лист иногда прикрывают царапину от ножа на тарелке. Пиар — это же информация… Это связь с потребителем. А если я буду ему пиздеть, то он поймет это, как только клюнет и сам попробует. И тогда задница. Тогда и ты станешь сукой, которая делает плохой товар и хуевую рекламу. И я, который это запихивает в каждый рот.

Горячев заложил за щеку кусочек мяса. Он не сердился, но на Льва смотрел испытующе, даже строго — и с абсолютным чувством собственной правоты. Конечно, это был не только разговор про работу. Богданов вздохнул и опустил глаза, в одно мгновение потеряв ощущение теплого миража, который был столь важен ему сейчас, за который он мог и собирался заплатить высокую цену, и хранила который его верная подруга — ложь. Он ткнул в сочный стейк вилку, а чувствовал, словно в собственный бок входят ножи. 

— Но, — Антон продолжил говорить, а Богданов ощутил, как носок Горячевского кроссовка, легонько пнув под столом ботинок, зацепился за щиколотку крючком и потянул ногу ближе к себе, — это касается пиара. И меня. Я понимаю, что бывают ситуации, когда приходится соврать. Ну вот как сейчас… Это было безопаснее. Даже довольно близко к правде. И понимаю, что если бы не это, то передо мной, возможно, физически не мог бы сидеть Лев Богданов… Главное, чтобы между людьми все было чисто. И в мыслях. Да?

— Недосказанность — та же ложь, — пожал плечами Лев. — И рано или поздно откроется под листом салата царапина от ножа. Мы просто из очень разных миров, Антон. Задавая этот вопрос, я шутил, — пояснил он и вымученно улыбнулся. Догнали воспоминания и ощущение неправильного решения прибило сверху, как булыжник сорвавшегося скалолаза. Богданов знал, что сейчас должен был бы готовить собственные дела и поставить их на рельсы. Знал, что удар по нему грядет и прилетит, сломав пару зубов. Одного не знал — причины, по которой на лбу горит точка прицела, а потому не мог предугадать силу и направление. Лев понимал и то, что между ними с Горячевым до конца прозрачно не будет, возможно, никогда; для этого было необходимо слишком качественно вытряхнуть собственную душу, выворотить наружу всю скопившуюся плесень и разложить по полочкам… Останется ли что-то после, кроме лжи и выгоды? Поднять взгляд и увидеть, что Лев украл у мира, в глазах молодого да красивого Антона напротив казалось убийственным. И Богданов, виртуозно, как умел, смыв с себя одним движением лишнюю эмоцию, озарился ухмылкой, уставился в тарелку и изобразил искренний аппетит. — Медленно ешь. А у нас еще прогулка и магазины. Укатаю тебя сегодня. 

— Ты меня укатаешь? Да я сожрал уже больше твоего, — Антон азартно стукнул кулаком по столу и наклонился ближе ко Льву, сжав поудобнее приборы. — Так что и сил у меня больше. Сегодня моя очередь тебя катать, Богданов… Может, поспорить еще хочешь?

— Ой, да уж куда там твоя, Антон, — засмеялся Лев. — Нет-нет, это мы еще посмотрим. Ну и на что с тобой спорить? Я не буду с тобой есть наперегонки, издеваешься?

— А ты подумай, подумай. Подумай, на что со мной спорить. Что-то ты хочешь ведь получить?

Время за обедом пролетело почти незаметно. Горячев сильными руками затаскивал Богданова назад, в пучину безмятежности. Радовался подарку, болтал без умолку всякую чушь. Какими-то судьбами он пришел к вопросу о том, откуда Лев приехал в Питер, — и услышав, что из Москвы, многозначительно произнес: «Это многое объясняет». Параллельно Антон успевал увлеченно испытывать свой подарок: показывал какие-то игры, сфотографировал интерьер ресторана, а когда Богданов заказал очередной кофе — приладился объективом к его рукам, обнимающим чашку и размешивающим в ней сливки. Лев напряженно выдохнул, привыкая к незнакомой открытости, но позволил. 

— Только никуда не выкладывай, — попросил Богданов. 

— Я и не собирался, — Горячев улыбнулся. — Это только для меня. Просто ты секс…

Через пару минут брякнуло уведомление о новом сообщении в их чате, и Лев получил собственное фото. Ни лица, ни даже намека на очертания торса — только черная матовая столешница в приглушенных серых тенях, белая чашка и фактурные руки крупным планом.

— А я фетишист, — добавил Антон.

Впрочем, Горячев оказался не только фетишистом, но и хитрецом. Когда возле их столика уже стоял официант с терминалом в ожидании расчета, он, не дождавшись, пока Лев вытащит из кошелька банковскую карту, один раз приложил проклятый смартфон к дисплею, а на столе перед глазами Богданова материализовался чек. Антон победоносно скалился, поглаживая большим пальцем восьмерку, выгравированную на стеклянном корпусе.

— Я ведь сказал, что угощаю.

Лев передразнил Антонову улыбку и сложил кошелек обратно во внутренний карман косухи. 

— Ладно, на тебя же больше останется. Значит, у тебя будет больше одежды, раз такой характерный, что я могу тебе еще сказать.

— Ты же все равно не сможешь купить мне то, что я не выберу, — юлил Горячев. — А предлагать будешь сам…

— Тогда выберу я. 

И Богданов выбирал. Первым делом все, на что падал глаз — небольшие, но высшей ценовой категории бутики с одеждой на первых этажах домов. Компактные да уютные витрины со стойками, конфетами гостям в небольших стеклянных вазочках, альтернативными манекенами всех видов и размеров в выигрышной одежде и голодными консультантами, чьи волчьи оскалы обращались в овечье блеяние при виде острых краев банковской карты. Богданов с ними общаться любил и на извечный вопрос «Вам чем-нибудь помочь?» отвечал с готовностью пионера, всаживая в разомлевший от выходного духа мозг тысячу вопросов. Интересовало его все и сразу: от качества ткани до страны экспортера, а если несчастный имел смелость ошибиться, Лев недовольно цокал языком и указывал на этикетку.

Первым делом Богданов, а точнее девушка под его чутким руководством, выбрали Антону классические брюки, черный джемпер с пояснением от Льва «на пробу». Потом им посоветовали какие-то джинсы в стиле кэжуал, рубашку, непонятную Льву футболку с v-образным вырезом и диким принтом, спортивный костюм, желтый бомбер, даже фирменные носки, а консультант пообещала, что на таком хорошем размере все сидеть будет прекрасно. Лев ее тут же и отослал обратно. К стойке. Чтобы неудобно было оценивать размеры.

Горячеву деваться было некуда. Он заходил внутрь и выглядывал из кабинки, дефилировал по залу, критично оценивал собственное отражение в зеркале и в глазах Богданова. Упрямясь и разглядывая бирки, он молчал, ни разу не произнеся «хочу» или даже «хорошо», пожимал плечами на вопросы «нравится?» и до неприличного демонстративно игнорировал комплименты консультанта. Однако все его «да» и «нет» стали очевидны после третьей примерки. Если Антону не нравилось, он раздраженно поправлял на себе одежду, хмурился, спешил поскорее сменить образ. Если нравилось, но ему было непривычно — подолгу стоял перед зеркалом, поворачиваясь то одним боком, то другим; раздумывал, очевидно, комбинируя новые вещи с чем-то в воображении. Ну а если Горячев оставался в полном восторге — то он выходил уверенно, чуть не с перформансом, когда как необходимость даже временного расставания с вещью наполняла его взгляд такой тоской, что жаль становилось раздевать. Богданову оставалось лишь тихонько откладывать то, на чем он замечал положительную реакцию. Простое уравнение, но таким темпом из всей переменной кучи тряпья осталась ровно половина того, на что пал придирчивый вкус принца. «Модник», — смеялся про себя Лев. 

— Так, ну это то, что вы отложили, — в какой-то момент, вставая на цыпочки и пытаясь пересилить мягкую гору, сообщила консультант. — Что будем с этим делать? Померим еще раз и выберем?

— Нет, берем все, он не хочет мне говорить, что не нравится. Поэтому возьму все, — нарочито громко сообщил Богданов, чтобы в примерочной тоже было слышно. 

— В-все? Считаю? — у девушки дрогнул голос, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от счастья, что в этом месяце процент с продаж в ее жаловании превысит саму зарплату.

— Нет! — раздался отчаянный протест из примерочной.

— Считайте-считайте, — подтвердил Богданов, игнорируя Горячева. — И вы все это упаковывать будете? В фирменные пакеты? Каталог тоже киньте, пусть будет.

— Да еб твою мать!

Растрепанный от возмущения и спешки Антон пулей вылетел из кабины и в два счета оказался у кассы. Но поздно. Зажужжал чековый принтер, и Горячев лишь болезненно прикрыл глаза, заметив на полоске тонкой бумаги пятизначное число, начинавшееся то ли с тройки, то ли с пятерки. Двигающиеся желваки выдавали желание сказать что-то крайне нелитературное, но его останавливало наличие поблизости постороннего человека.

— Это был первый и последний магазин, в который мы заходим, — ворчал Горячев, когда они вышли на улицу. 

— Ты сам виноват! — засмеялся Богданов, потрясывая шумными хрустящими пакетами. — Я же тебе сказал, что я тогда сам выберу. Выбрал. Ну ладно тебе, Антон, дай посорить деньгами хоть раз в жизни, — Лев припомнил сам себе ситуацию с «Бермудой» и «Лесной симфонией», исправился: — Хоть третий раз в жизни.

— Ну и сколько ты собрался на меня сорить? — с сомнением покосился на него Антон. — Мне просто стыдно… И странно. Я сам зарабатывал, сам себя кормил, одевал. Не думай, я не собираюсь пересесть к тебе на содержание, — он поджал губы, вздохнул, а после легонько толкнул Богданова локтем. — Но шмотки крутые. Только если ты хочешь продолжить тур по магазинам, давай хотя бы в каждом брать не больше одной вещи? И вообще я тебе тоже что-то выберу. Ты же хочешь себе эксклюзивный лук от Антона Горячева?

— Так ничего не изменилось с твоей самостоятельностью, Антон, — ухмыльнулся Богданов. — И так не будет всегда, я просто тебя балую. У меня есть на это возможность, а завтра ее может не быть. Мы наслаждаемся одним моментом, — признался Лев, и это была первая искренняя правда за сегодня, которой он внезапно для себя поделился с Антоном. Испугавшись в очередной раз собственной открытости, Лев поспешил согласиться с изменившимися условиями: — Хорошо. Но тогда и ты говоришь мне открыто, что тебе нравится, а что нет, чтобы я не гадал. Как видишь, в таких вопросах я как хорек в курятнике — передавлю всех, даже если не смогу сожрать. Договорились?

— Ладно, — Антон кивнул. Он улыбался, но на миг в его ловящих солнечные блики и оттого похожих на угольки глазах — Богданову померещилось — мелькнула задумчивость и тревога. Подобно молнии среди ясного неба, одной случайно упавшей капле дождя. И — снова свет.

Осмотрительный и вдумчивый шопинг оказался труден и тернист. Уже через полтора часа Горячев имел на руках с десяток комбинаций для самых разных поводов, включая плавки для бассейнов и летнего отдыха, несколько наборов нижнего белья (причем оно оказалось чуть ли не единственным, на что Антон не стеснялся тратить деньги ради особо комфортных материалов) и пар обуви. Даже четырех рук на все пакеты отчаянно не хватало не по весу, но по объему, поэтому очередной покупкой стал вместительный и брутальный тактический рюкзак в черно-красном цвете — к байку. «Считаю нашу операцию успешной», — смеялся Антон, перекладывая тугие свертки с вещами внутрь.

Затем руль перехватил Горячев. Он отвел Льва в сторону от шумного проспекта, в узкие улочки и дворы, чтобы доставить к дверям тихого секонд-хенда.

— Это не потому что я тебя хочу одеть плохо, — пояснял Антон. — А потому что лук от Горячева подразумевает бюджет Горячева. В худшие времена. Просто поверь мне.

В царстве сладковато-пыльного вещевого запаха Горячев чувствовал себя не хуже, чем среди аккуратных хромированных вешалок брендового магазина. Ловко ходил среди тесных рядов одежды, рассматривал вещи, как казалось со стороны, только на ощупь — да еще по биркам. Дело это было небыстрым, но постепенно на руке Антона повисало все больше; что-то он возвращал на место, что-то — относил ближе к примерочной. Богданов романтики от выискивания вещей не испытывал, но здесь, сокрытый нетипичным для себя местом, почувствовал спокойствие и легкую усталость. Наконец Горячев, довольно улыбаясь, подошел к нему со своим последним трофеем — очками-авиаторами с линзами глубокого и насыщенного красно-коричневого цвета.

— Пожалуйте за ширмочку, господин Богданов.

Лев послушно пошел примерять подобранные ему вещи. Среди них было то, что Богданов никогда не носил — сочетание рубашки в клетку, классического шерстяного жилета и темно-синей джинсовой куртки со светлой строчкой. Лев смутился, постоял какое-то время в недоумении и желании спросить, все ли это надевать сразу или по отдельности, но себя пересилил. На свое отражение в зеркале примерочной Богданов смотрел критично; новая одежда его освежила, сделала моложе — так казалось. Нацепив на нос очки, окрасившие мир в оттенки сепии, Лев вышел из примерочной, широким жестом отодвинув ширму.

— Ну как? — со скрытой надеждой спросил он.

Антон ухмыльнулся, скрестив руки на груди, и переглянулся с продавщицей. Секунду погодя он решительно двинулся к Богданову. 

— Все сучки текут. А теперь смирно стой.

Взяв Льва за плечи, Горячев развернул его лицом к зеркалу. За собственной спиной Богданов не мог увидеть подготовленной диверсии. Теплые пальцы зарылись ему в волосы и потрепывающими движениями сдвинулись от затылка к макушке, а после до самой линии роста волос у лба. Антон взъерошил Льва, беглыми движениями выделил несколько прядей и тогда остановился.

— Вот это плохой парень. Был бы бабой — пошел бы с тобой на свиданку по всем крышам и подворотням.

Горячев играл на публику, а у самого на лице было написано — он и так пойдет, еще как пойдет, просто посторонним об этом знать не надо. Оживилась и хозяйка магазинчика — они с Антоном тут же сцепились языками, довольные удачным выбором; обсудили срок новой поставки и вещи, которые «забрали вот буквально вчера». Очевидно, здесь Горячев был постоянным покупателем — им даже сделали небольшую скидку. Антон расплачивался, используя по максимуму свой звездный шанс, и расшаркивался на комплименты безупречному вкусу. А Лев смотрел в зеркало и не узнавал себя даже в собственной одежде — у него было другое лицо. Он был счастлив.

Снова прохладный городской воздух, снова полное машин полотно Невского, позолоченное низким вечерним солнцем. Уставшие и довольные, Богданов с Антоном шагали обратно, наступая на пятки своим вытянутым теням — будто не давая им убежать вперед, достигнуть раньше времени порога. Никому не хотелось заканчивать этот день, и праздные взгляды сами тянулись к проплывающим мимо витринам. Горячев вслух размышлял, что следует взять на ужин; потом — резко прервался, предложил купить еще кофе, а затем так же бессвязно пришел к тому, о чем думал, пожалуй, с самого начала:

— А на крышу твоего дома можно подняться?

— Можно, а зачем? — удивился Богданов. — Хочешь совершать противоправные действия и нарушать технику пожарной безопасности?

— Нет. Просто ты крутой парень, а у нас свидание, — Антон произнес это вполголоса, теряясь в многолюдном шуме, и спрятал улыбку в пластиковой крышке стакана. — Но в целом да. Давно ничего не ломал, знаешь. Начну с дома, в котором ты живешь.

— Ну, тогда нам туда просто необходимо попасть. Только давай свои трофеи закинем, хорошо?

Дом Льва, окрашенный закатным солнцем, выглядел внутри все таким же сонным, как и в первый день их встречи с Горячевым. Консьерж просто не стал спрашивать, зачем им ключ от чердака, но посоветовал ничем запрещенным не баловаться: «Балки деревянные, загорятся». Лев удрученно осознал уже перед входом в собственную квартиру, в которой они оставили покупки, что его приняли за наркомана. Или даже не узнали толком.

Глухой мрачный чердак напевал ветру мелодичные песни, а сам слушал голубиные рассказы. Люк с лестницей на крышу освещался, как окно в дивный новый мир; Богданову хотелось бы верить, что так оно и было. Четыре деревянные ступеньки — и под ногами заскрипели неприветливо да устало листы жести. Лев восхищенно окинул взглядом пейзаж города, подсвеченный бурыми красками, и к своему стыду признал, что ни разу на крышу не выбирался. Голова закружилась от обилия пространства и чувства свободы. Антон придерживал его за руки, когда они поднимались по пологому скату к коньку, чтобы занять самую высокую точку обзора. Спины от ветра им прикрывала старая широкая труба, и она же прятала будто бы от лишних глаз. Даже если глаза эти принадлежат всего лишь наглым голубям или кошке.

Они сидели плечом к плечу, поперву просто отдыхая от суеты. Сюда, наверх, звуки снизу долетали тихим звенящим эхом — заглушенные рекой, влажной взвесью в воздухе. Где-то там начинала кипеть вечерняя выходная жизнь: театры, кино, кафе, пустынные парки… Сама набережная напоминала сцену, как если бы можно было смотреть на нее с балкона, с самых далеких мест. А казалось бы — всего-то пять этажей.

— А как тебя зовут по-настоящему? — нарушил тишину Антон. Он устроился, обняв колени руками и лег на них щекой, глядя уже не на закат, но на Льва. Темные, взбитые ветром волосы пропускали сквозь себя огненный свет и оживали золотистыми бликами. — В смысле, — поправился он, улыбаясь, — раньше. По-настоящему ты для меня Лев Богданов.

— Лев Валентинович Багратионов, — ответил Богданов, наблюдая за людьми-муравьями. Прошлое имя ложилось неприятным отзвуком в груди. — Мы не меняли самого имени, только фамилию и отчество. И вот ты другой человек. Если хорошо доплатить в паспортном столе, можно еще и год рождения подкорректировать. Мы с Еленой шли тогда через якобы восстановление утерянных документов, чтобы оборвать концы прошлой жизни, но выглядеть живыми людьми без истории. И чтобы получить повестки и оправдание восстановлению свидетельства о рождении, медицинского страхования, полиса… Сейчас так не прокатит, раньше можно было. 

— Так, как сейчас — звучит лучше… — Горячев усмехнулся, хотя веселья в его голосе не было. Только задумчивость. — А если придется менять снова? Как тогда теперь?

— Теперь через фальсификацию документов только. Мир становится сложнее с каждым годом. Даже мир обычных бандюганов, — ухмыльнулся Лев. — А зачем тебе такая информация?

— Просто. Просто интересно. Что-то знать о тебе… Интересно было, как ты ответишь.

Антон освободил одну руку и потянулся ею навстречу. Самыми кончиками пальцев он коснулся колена Богданова, осторожно подцепив ногтями шов джинсов. На чистом спокойном лице отпечатывалась сосредоточенность, какое-то подавленное чувство. А затем Горячев вдруг хмыкнул себе под нос и опустил взгляд.

— Знаешь, я на свиданиях не был с универа… Лет шесть уже. Вот так чтобы это называлось «свидание» и делалось для того, чтобы побыть с кем-то. Моей стихией были вписки. А потом в основном рандомный пикап. Обедать вдвоем в кафе не с друзьями, сидеть на крышах — это другой мир какой-то… Я глупо выгляжу, наверное, да? — он глянул на Льва, и кисть руки безвольно повисла, будто бы сдаваясь обстоятельствам. — Кавалер такой: трогать нежно не умею, обнимать складно. Зато даже в зад принимать быстрее научился.

Лев прижался губами к виску Горячева в попытке стереть дурную мысль, а его руку стиснул в собственной ладони. Богданов хотел бы рассказать, насколько глупо он чувствует себя, беззаботно резвясь под звуки сирены, сообщающей о скорой бомбежке. Но не стал.

— Вовсе нет. Мне нравится драчливый Антон, ибо только такой смог бы пробиться сквозь глухую стену моего... — Лев задумался, как мог бы назвать самозаточение, что терзало его долгие годы. Внутри неприятно заерзали сомнения и страхи. — Моей апатии. Ты спас меня, Горячев… Как минимум от самого себя и предрассудков. Подарил мне лучший день в моей жизни и себя, а теперь называешь это поведение глупым? Я не знаю, как благодарить и что сделать, чтобы это было хоть вполовину настолько же существенным. У меня ничего нет, а ты даже от денег нос воротишь, — усмехнулся Богданов, чувствуя себя Кощеем, что чахнет над златом, которого было много. А времени — нет; он чувствовал, как игла, на кончике которой смерть, гнется под напором чьего-то ногтя.

— Я просто… — Антон вздохнул, медленно сжимая пальцы и сцепляясь ими со Львом. — Мы же оба знаем, что на деньги легко купить отношение, секс… Я тоже на таком обжигался. Будучи на твоем месте. Просто боюсь стать вложением... Но мне приятно. Очень. Прямо в сказку попал, золотые горы и вот это все… Жаль будет уезжать. Не из-за того, что с тобой дорого-богато, конечно же, — Антон засмеялся. Он вдруг потянул Льва к себе, да так сильно, что они сперва покачнулись и чуть кубарем не покатились с крыши. Но Горячев всего лишь подлез плечами под руку, а сам обнял Богданова за талию и с шумным уютным вздохом уткнулся ему лицом в сгиб шеи. Лев обнимал в ответ, зарываясь рукой в Горячевские волосы. 

— Прости меня, ты не вложение. Мне жаль, если это так выглядело... Я просто иначе не умею, Антон, я хотел порадовать… Ты, — Лев прижал Горячева сильнее в попытке оформить свои чувства в слова. — Ты мое сокровище.

«Одно из немногих, что я ценю в своей жизни», — добавил про себя Лев, выдыхая спертый воздух из легких, чтобы впустить в них ставший родным за сутки запах Антона. Это успокаивало лучше таблеток, регулирующих сон, и будоражило пока неисследованное самим Богдановым желание стать степенным, порядочным, нужным и правильным. Но он не знал, какими путями этого достичь, как пришить к телу своего существования лишнюю конечность, а посему исступленно повторил:

— Мое сокровище…

Ответом ему стал короткий поцелуй в шею. Антон щекотно выдувал ноздрями воздух. Еще какое-то время они вновь сидели молча, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу и беспорядочно прикасаясь к коленям, к рукам… Солнце тем временем садилось совсем низко. Крохотный, не раскрывшийся пока во всю силу диск одним краешком прижимался к неровной линии горизонта — крышам других домов, — а сверху прятался за тонким сизым облаком. Оттого закат сменил золото на красную медь. Ранние синие тени придавали ему поистине живописный контраст. Похоже, это уловил и Горячев, потому что, зашевелившись, он вытащил телефон и сделал несколько снимков: с видом на реку, на небо над домами… Замешкался. А после спросил:

— Ты не против сфотографироваться вместе со мной? Хочу оставить этот момент… Для нас. Обещаю, этот снимок погрязнет под тонной других, и только я буду знать о его существовании. Ну и в нашей переписке оставлю…

— Давай, — кивнул Лев. — И правда, мне обязательно скинь. 

Антон переключил камеру. На экране отразилась его собственная улыбка — и на мгновение даже удивленный, непостановочный взгляд. Действительно, странно было смотреть со стороны на себя — рядом с другим... Но вот напряглась в Горячеве жилка фотографа. Он пересел повыше, выправился, чтобы оказаться с Богдановым на одном уровне. Сделал пару снимков с одного ракурса, потом немного с другого, потом — зарывшись рукой Льву в волосы, на что последний неодобрительно ворчал и пытался поправить измученную прическу. 

— Не косись в камеру, забудь об этом вообще, — улыбался и смеялся Антон. — Целуй меня в висок лучше, романтика у нас или что…

Лев вымученно прижался губами к Антонову виску. Горячев неаккуратно дернулся в побеге за лучшим кадром, а Богданов, словно рассердившись, одарил поцелуем щеку. Один раз, другой, и вот уже предметом нежности стал острый в улыбке уголок губ, а за ним — сладкие раскрывшееся в смехе уста. Лев тонул, а за собой тянул Антона, подкрадываясь легкими прикосновениями к глубокому поцелую. Тот не сопротивлялся. И удивительно охотно ответил, пропуская Богданова внутрь, встречая горячим гибким языком. В этом не было излишней страсти. Только тягучая, накопленная за часы рядом, но вне досягаемости друг от друга истома — с привкусом кофе, шероховатая и цепкая из-за обветренных губ, висящая на грани осторожности в ненадежном упоре о кирпичную трубу да скат крыши. Антон легонько кусался и тыкался носом в перерывах между прикосновениями. Только один раз он позволил себе снова отвернуться в камеру, но лишь для того, чтобы наконец опустить поднятую все это время руку и положить ее вместе с телефоном на живот Льва. А затем — обратно в омут…

Они прервались лишь тогда, когда даже крепкие объятия перестали спасать от незаметно подкравшейся ночной прохлады. Дыхание Антона легко дрожало, как и он сам: опьяненный желанием, с ярко зарозовевшими губами, но все же озябший.

— Пойдем домой.


	24. XXIII

#####  **_15.04. Ночь. Новый путь_ **

Перед тем как обдать Богданова водой, душ неприветливо зашипел испуганной змеей. Лев подставлял лицо под первые теплые капли, смывая с себя послевкусие романтической встречи. Было в этом переживании так много забытого счастья, что он едва мог удержать эмоции в железном кулаке; от невозможности реализовать желаемое хотелось рвать на себе волосы, а на Антоне — одежду, губы — поцелуями, душу — признаниями. Жить хотелось по-новому: правильно, вольно, полной грудью. Забирать у судьбы все возможное, оставляя только сытые посевы надежды и ростки новых начинаний, — но нельзя. Эйфория прервалась вместе с поцелуем жесткой мочалки в плечо. Лев дернулся, словно не ожидал его, опустил под плетями воды голову, позволяя щекотному напору прижать затылок, как если бы Богданов был нашкодившим щенком и попался с тапком хозяйки в зубах. 

В мозг полезли воспоминания о Елене, оставленные на выходные дела, ревнивый и сильный бизнес, незакрытые хвосты собственных обманов, неподчищенные следы мелких преступлений... Богданов все бросал при виде Горячева, становился слабым и рассеянным. Дурман в голове был непреодолимым, желания — поспешными. Импульсивность — худшая из черт для бизнесмена, как и медлительность для кролика. Одного кормят ноги, другого — холодный расчет. Но хватало короткого взгляда на Антона — и весь Богданов полыхал, как июльский лесной пожар, подкармливаемый торфяными бассейнами; горел снаружи, но больше — внутри. Льву было стыдно, но слишком хорошо, чтобы отдаваться болезненному самобичеванию без остатка: он обещал сестре не играть с чувствами людей и прекратить «быть отвратительным». Эти надоедливые и до одури кусачие мысли-вши ели мозги: «Риски, риски, риски…» Богданов упрямо смывал и их, не в силах выбрать верную дорогу, — теперь все было сложнее. Теперь его любили, а он всем сердцем — в ответ.

— Еще немного, — говорил Лев с собственным отражением, заглядывая в бликующие дурным желанием глаза. — Еще чуть-чуть.

Собирая махровым полотенцем стылые капли с кожи, Богданов вышел из ванной свежим с легкой ноткой орехового аромата. Квартира уютно куталась в теплый полумрак, но вокруг стояла внезапная гнетущая тишина. Лев поймал себя на мысли, что обычно его дом всегда был именно таким — неприветливо угрюмым и теплым до скрипучей сухости. 

— Антон, ты там где?

Ответа не последовало. Первая обнадеживающая мысль: Горячев всего лишь ухитрился задремать после короткого, но насыщенного дня. Однако в спальне оказалось пусто. Ничто не выдавало недавнего присутствия Антона, кроме частично развороченных пакетов с новыми вещами на кровати и вокруг нее.

— Горячев? — Лев по очереди заглядывал во все комнаты своего жилища. В прихожей стояли ботинки: Горячев никуда не ушел, но молчал. Богданов напрягся, когда не нашел его и на кухне, а затем обнаружил неприкрытую дверь кабинета. Помешкав немного, Лев толкнул ее. 

— Антон?

Первым в глаза бросился один из собранных чемоданов, выкаченный на середину комнаты и вскрытый, как пациент под скальпелем хладнокровного хирурга. Горячев сидел здесь же, прямо за столом Льва, на его месте — в тишине и темноте, скрестив руки на груди и упершись взглядом в одну точку… Паспорта. Богданов так и не убрал их. Когда свет из коридора выхватил лицо Антона, стало понятно: и в документы он заглядывал. Сложно было сказать, что Горячев думал и чувствовал. Оба раза, когда у него появлялся повод наброситься на Льва с кулаками, этому предшествовала растерянность обманутого и брошенного ребенка в глазах. Сейчас, казалось, он все понимал. Не предугадаешь, что хуже.

— Я могу все объяснить, — выпалил Лев, осознавая, как дешево звучит фраза. Безвкусное клише. — Я все это могу объяснить, это не то, чем оно выглядит…

Антон вздохнул. Разочарование, злость, усталость — это он выталкивал из себя вместе с воздухом. У Богданова разорвалось сердце. Внезапная зависимость от оценки Горячева проступила холодной испариной на лбу.

— Да ты днем объяснил достаточно… — пробормотал тот и нахмурился. — Я знаю, зачем люди собирают чемоданы, Лев. И приблизительно понимаю, зачем готовят поддельные документы. И говорят при этом: «вот сейчас есть возможность, а завтра ее может не быть»... Когда ты собирался уехать?

— Я не собирался, — Лев покачал головой. Когда ты часто попадаешься на лжи, любое слово становится ею пропитано. Это как положить гнилой овощ к свежим: плесень перекидывается на них со скоростью света, оставляя на следующее утро зловоние гнили. — И говорил не об этом. Это Елена пытается дать нам шанс, если вдруг…

Его перебил Горячев, усмехнувшись.

— Если вдруг что? Ну, я понимаю… Вот был Роман. Ситуация — дерьмо. Но неужели настолько? Чтобы бежать? — Антон развел руками, а в его голосе начала закипать эмоция, которую он пытался погасить. Обида. Ярость. И снова — бесконечный поток вопросов срывался с губ: — Да и что тут Елена? Она, что ли, приезжала тебе сумки собирать?

— Да. После того как она узнала, что я с тобой сделал… Ее повело, Антон. Она истерично собирает все дела целую неделю, сама организовала паспорта, собрала чемоданы. Надо было их убрать, — вздохнул Лев, ощущая, как смешок Горячева неприятно врезался в память.

— Надо было их… разобрать, — поправил Антон — и затух. Казалось, за это время он уже успел распрощаться и придумать запасной план на «если что вдруг» для себя. — Богданов, этих метаний я больше не перенесу… И рыбку съесть, и на хуй сесть — это нет, не выйдет. Я свой выбор сделал. А ты?

Лев стиснул челюсти от злости. Делать, даже озвучивать выбор — означало отрезать множество имеющихся вариантов для маневра в опасной ситуации. Позиция Елены была относительно понятной — она казалась типичным гомофобом, который прикрывал свой страх хаотичными стремлениями. Стоило ли Богданову следовать чужим стереотипам и предвзятости? Разве мало он положил к ногам семьи своей жизни, мало изуродовал молодости? Теперь, глядя на Антона, Лев видел все иначе: страх потери оказался сильнее страха быть разоренным. Сильнее даже желания выгоды.

— Я очень дорого за это заплачу, — выдохнул наконец Лев, когда пауза критически затянулась. Антон смотрел на него выжидательно, но каждая секунда причиняла ему боль — он дрожал. Это была еще одна правда. — Ладно, давай скажем Елене, что мы вместе? Она мой близкий человек, единственный близкий… Если она этого не будет знать, если я не заявлю о своих намерениях, все так и будет продолжаться. Скинем общее фото, напросимся на свадьбу в новом качестве… Это загладит мою вину?

Антон набрал в легкие больше воздуха и потупил взгляд. Он нервно потер ладони, как будто пытался согреться. Лев чувствовал, что Горячеву по-прежнему было стыдно открыться перед другими людьми одним из тех, кого он раньше высмеивал и презирал. Все это теперь напоминало ходьбу по раскаленным углям, но Горячев то ли слишком ловко скакал по ним, то ли просто не привык искать легких путей. Его стихией оставались самые абсурдные и опрометчивые решения.

— Хорошо, — Антон похлопал ладонью по краю стола. — Да. Для начала мы просто скажем ей. Я тоже виноват в том, что она к тебе так… Либо пускай и меня считает извращенцем — либо знает, что ты не монстр. И что теперь есть кому за тобой ехать на Колыму в случае чего.

— Я надеялся, ты откажешься, — невесело пошутил Богданов и только теперь осмелился подойти и чмокнуть Антона в макушку. Тот поежился, но не отстранился. — Она никому не скажет, если ты переживаешь за это. Но, боюсь, меня кастрирует… — Лев взял телефон, что все это время покоился на столе, решительно открыл диалог с Антоном в телеграме. Фотографии прошедшего дня оживали один за другим: вот Богданов с Горячевым просто сидят, прижавшись друг к другу и привалившись к кирпичной трубе, на фоне небесного пожара; вот губы Льва на виске Антона, на щеке; вот камера на мгновение теряет фокус, потому что влюбленные смотрят друг на друга — за секунду перед броском. Последним оказалось украдкой снятое видео. Всего полторы минуты от долгого, пьяного поцелуя — и ветер в волосах, и редкие одурманенные взгляды из-под ресниц… Все было красиво, как в кино. Словно некий режиссер поставил эту до одури нежную сцену для своей мелодрамы, в то время как актеры успели срастись с героями, забрать их истории и вписать в игру настоящие чувства, ожить — и оживить все вокруг.

— Мы… хорошо выглядим вместе, — Горячев мягко толкнул Льва плечом. — Я надеюсь, для Елены это будет достаточным аргументом, чтобы не увозить тебя на край света и не лишать тех частей, которыми я хотел бы пользоваться для выражения безудержной страсти.

— Боюсь, что не будет. Это же Елена, Антон, — вздохнул Богданов, ощущая, как сейчас одним шагом развернет вектор своей жизни на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Было страшно и смешно. Руки дрожали, набирая сообщения уже в другом чате. Лев опустился, упираясь локтями в стол, так, чтобы Антон видел переписку. 

_ «Я попал. _ — Лев задумался, поковырял ногтем стекло телефона. Признание тяжело ложилось даже в непредвзятое окно диалога. Вероятно, потому, что оно было для Богданова первым. —  _ Очень сильно попал».  _

Дальше он прикрепил фотографию. Самую невинную из всех, что были — они с Горячевым просто сидели рядом, вместе. Богданов не верил, что на изображении он, как и не верил, что рядом с ним — Антон. Льва тряхнуло, когда Елена вошла в сеть и прочитала сообщение. И вовсе залихорадило, когда она начала отвечать. Плечо крепко сжала теплая рука Горячева.

_ «Вам пиздец. Обоим. Я еду» _ , — ответила Богданова и вышла из сети. Лев оглянулся на Антона.

— Ну… Пускай приезжает, — усмехнулся тот и снова опустил взгляд в отпечатанные на пузырьках диалога слова. — Если что, как самый настоящий говнюк, буду драться с женщиной…

— Да ну, — улыбнулся Лев. Вдруг стало легче. — Это вечная война между братьями и сестрами. И самые сильные полегли в этом безбожном сражении… — Он задумался, выключив телефон в объятии ладоней. В потемневшем экране отразилось собственное лицо, все еще хранившее следы побоев. — Антон, у меня еще много скелетов в шкафу. А что если… Что если ты возненавидишь меня, пока найдешь их все?

Горячев выдохнул и улыбнулся одними уголками губ, — его лицо тоже отразилось в черном зеркале. Он подвинулся ближе к Богданову и привалился виском к его плечу.

— К нам еще в конце прошлого года ходил заниматься борьбой парень… В общем, нормально ходил, и обученный был уже. Но мы как-то болтали в раздевалке и общались, мол, кому зачем такие навыки боя, какие цели на будущее. А он ответил: «Чтобы гопникам давать в морду, когда доебутся». Мы спросили, мол, а чего, какие проблемы… Он, видимо, за права свои стоял и все такое, но сказал прямо, что у него район не очень хороший, плюс там все про всех знают, а он, мол, нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации. Ну и за год из сладенького мальчика решил уже куда-то подтягиваться… Мы ничего не сказали в тот раз, — Антон прикрыл глаза. — Но когда у нас были спарринги — ну, мы же опытнее уже были, я и пара там приятелей… Короче, не отбился он от «гопников». И мы этим его затравили. Он держался, вроде, месяц, с ноября по декабрь. Но если он хорошо стоял и даже где-то давал сдачи, мы его просто укладывали. И в раздевалке укладывали. В синяках уползал. Потому что недомужик. Хотя тренеру ничего не сказал, да и терпел реально. Или еще мы его заламывали и издевались, это же тактильное дерьмо — мол, нравится, когда чей-то член в сантиметре от задницы? Хороший взрослый парень Горячев, а?.. — он хмыкнул. — Хотя тот пацан нормальный был. Ну… Нормальный. Просто сказал нам все. И все…

Лев ощутил, что его ноша от чужих душевных камней внезапно становится легче — уравновешивается. В квартире было тихо, но по-доброму тепло. А еще теплее — от присутствия. 

— Частая история. С такими как я, — усмехнулся Богданов. — Ладно, видишь, как карма сработала. Сначала ты издевался над геем, теперь гей издевается над тобой. Горячев, может, ты нихрена не любишь, может, это стокгольмский синдром?

— Если только обоюдный, — Антон ткнул Льва кулаком в бок. — Ладно… Может быть, пойдем все подготовим? На кухне… Нам точно придется что-то выпить в любом случае. А Елене понадобится посуда, которую можно будет бить...

Хлопок двери прозвучал раскатом грома, заглушив собой тишину. Стук каблуков закончился грохотом отброшенной в сторону обуви, поцеловавшей носами стенку. У Елены всегда были ключи от квартиры брата ради безопасности — но вот какой и в чем, Льву никогда не поясняли. Богданова без туфель кралась как дикая кошка, что выбралась охотиться на полевых мышей и готова была сорваться с места в любую секунду, одним точным ударом вскрыть сонную артерию. А, может, и вырвать еще живой хребет... Вздыбившиеся в гневе плечи казались в три раза острее обычного, а светлая шевелюра, спрятанная в тугой хвост, наэлектризовала воздух пуще недосказанных слов.

Богданов не успел ничего произнести, поприветствовать, объясниться и едва повернулся, как хлесткий звук пощечины рассек воздух. 

— Ты обещал, зараза! — голос Елены вскипел радиоактивной волной, этим шипением уничтожая спокойствие Льва. Антона она не замечала, только цедила сквозь зубы: — Мы договорились! Твоему слову, Богданов, веры нет. 

Лев вцепился руками в стол, ощетинившись в защитной ухмылке. 

— Я обещал, но…

— Но. Вот именно, у тебя на все есть это «но»! Какого хрена ты его втягиваешь во все это дерьмо, скажи мне, пожалуйста? — Богданова ткнула пальцем в Горячева. — Ты понимаешь, что все это… Ты понимаешь… Твою мать, если ты любишь, какого ж черта ты всех вокруг подвергаешь риску?!

— Ну правильно, обвини в этом меня. Кого еще.

— Елена. А что еще он должен был сделать? — Антон поднялся со своего места, выпрямившись струной. Он встал плечом к плечу с Богдановым, на одном уровне с ним. — Он мне рассказал вашу историю… Может быть, не все, но достаточно. И одну жертву этой истории я три дня выхаживал у себя. Я тоже знал, на что иду. А вы… Вы же каждый день рискуете. И без того, нет? Что вам даст побег?

Елена вздохнула, глядя на Антона со злостью. Но, вопреки ожиданию, Лев не увидел в ее поведении ни ненависти, ни отвращения, ничего, что могло бы говорить о непринятии. Только страх. Много непонятного Льву страха. Они слишком долго жили в этой ситуации, чтобы эмоции были настолько свежими.

— Ты не понимаешь, — Елена утерла лицо ладонью. — Вот что вы делали эти два дня, идиоты? Предавались радостям жизни, вероятно? 

— Гуляли, — признал Лев.

— Гуляли, — карикатурно передразнила Елена, но она все еще обращалась к Антону, словно в адекватности Льва разочаровалась окончательно. — А ты понимаешь, Антон, что этому дебилу могла прилететь пуля в лоб? Вот так вот, на улице. А могла и тебе..! Как тебе такой вариант развития событий, а?

Горячев поджал губы и вздохнул. Он казался пристыженным, напряженным. Зрачками шарил перед собой после ответа. А потом его взгляд остановился. Лев видел — где-то на уровне бедра Елены. Или на ее руке? Антон смотрел долго, нахмурившись, и молчал.

— Но не прилетела, — фыркнул Лев.

— Это в случае с ним значит только то, что прилетит что-то похуже пули. Вот и все, Лев. Антон, ты не понимаешь? — Елена продолжала давить в новоприобретенное больное место. — Он просто смирился. Я его знаю, он просто смирился с тем, что его ждет. Он ничего не хочет делать для обеспечения собственной безопасности, ожидая, что удар прилетит сразу по нему и насмерть. Он очень хорошо думает о том человеке, с которым мы столкнулись, слишком хорошо...

— У тебя же свадьба скоро, — вдруг выпалил Антон. Он очевидно не игнорировал слова Елены — каждое из них отпечатывалось сомнением, страхом, мучением на лице. Но Горячев если что-то и умел делать, так это отражать удары и бить в ответ. И вот он уже сам впился в Богданову с вызовом, челюсть выдвинул со знакомым упрямством. — Когда?

— Через две недели, — скрестила руки Елена. — При чем тут это?

— То есть ты ее не отменяешь?

Лев видел, как уголок Горячевского рта напряженно задрожал. Он нервно облизнул пересохшие губы. Елена оскалилась, стиснув пальцами собственные предплечья явно до боли. 

— Выглядит нечестно... Ты об этом? О том, что мне можно, а вам нельзя? Дело в том, что эти правила устанавливаю не я. Я пытаюсь только сохранить его, — Богданова дала Льву подзатыльник. — Ты не знаешь нашего отчима. А я знаю очень хорошо, Антон.

— Он всегда был бандюком, — решил пояснить Лев. — Но такой, стандартная шестерка на попечительстве у более крупной рыбы. В девяностые чудом отделался от срока за махинации и фальсификацию, заделал бизнес и получил легкие деньги. Тогда с этим было просто. И прогорел. Потом как-то зацепился за нашу мать, вроде как, любовь, получает от нее бизнес, бабло, нас…

— А наша мать исчезает в неизвестном направлении, — подхватила Елена, сбавив градус напряженности. — Мы потом пытались ее искать. По официальной версии она взяла два билета в Штаты, а искать человека в другой стране — гиблое дело было в то время… Да и сейчас.

— Я не думаю, что он с ней что-то сделал. Думаю, она нас просто кинула, — фыркнул Богданов, отводя взгляд в сторону. Детские травмы — самые болезненные и глубокие. Они наносятся тогда, когда у человека нет естественного защитного панциря, на самую мякоть души. — Кинула и все. Ее всегда больше прочего интересовали деньги, а мы — средство их достижения. 

— Вы — средство их достижения? Тогда? Вы же совсем малыми были, — Антон тряхнул головой. — А ты говорил, что она отчиму-то вашему вас просто скинула.

— У нас разные отцы, — подала голос Елена, обгоняя Льва. — Все мужчины с бабками, которые не хотели, чтобы о нас шла молва. И платили алименты, хорошие деньги, только чтобы о нас ни слова. 

Повисло молчание, а Богдановы погрузились мыслями в непростое детство. Лев переваливал груды воспоминаний из одной стороны головы в другую, но не мог найти опровержение словам сестры, и это приносило боль. Он не хотел, чтобы все секреты его семьи открывались таким нелепым образом. Словно подтверждение гнилостной почвы, в которой они росли, могло дать возможность делать выводы о конечном продукте — взрослом человеке. Льву было одновременно стыдно и мерзко.

— Поэтому и сказал, что кинула. Просто кинула, когда ее и без залета замуж взяли, — сказал Богданов и заметил, что это задевало Лену даже сейчас. Она зябко поежилась, обнимая свои плечи.

Антон смотрел на них без жалости и даже без растерянности. Его лицо неожиданно смягчилось, а в темном взгляде растеклось сожаление и понимание. Была там точно такая же боль, которую Горячев отчего-то делил с Богдановыми, хотя и молчал. Но минутное наваждение прошло. Антон поспешил закрыть случайно поднятую тему и вернулся к насущному вопросу: 

— Если ты уверена, что ваш отчим способен даже на убийство, — обратился он к Елене, пытаясь вытянуть еще какие-то ответы, — то за что? За что ему устраивать охоту? Он и так причинил достаточно боли. У вас и без него достаточно боли…

— Кто его знает. Кто разберет людей с деньгами, верно? Может, ополоумел от дури в голове, — соврала Елена. Лев знал, что соврала, она почесала по привычке кончик носа. — Мы украли деньги, может, он считает делом принципа вернуть свое. Есть еще кое-что, — Богданова замялась, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я жестоко поступаю со Львом и его жизнью не потому, что мне так хочется. Я уверена, что это может его обезопасить. Не я приоритет отчима… Я думаю, он ревностно относится к тому, что Богданов добился больших результатов, чем он в то время. Простая зависть?

— Ну вот. А я все это время думал, что ты просто ненавидишь в брате гея, — усмехнулся Богданов, но внутреннее напряжение в нем возросло. Что-то стучало в стенки памяти, пыталось выбраться из бессознательного, но Лев не мог вспомнить. В голове — туман. Взгляд сестры осел на Богданове тяжелым клеймом, она выискивала в его лице что-то. Льва кололо осознание, что столько лет жизни он боялся и прятался из-за неясных мотивов Елены. Это была даже не ненависть… Это было что-то нелогичное; иррациональный страх — и даже не его.

— Это все слишком неясно, — Антон вздохнул, вторив мыслям Богданова, и потер лоб. — К тому же сейчас у вас много влияния, — заметил он. — И связей. Насколько я могу судить… Неужели до сих пор единственный выход — это скрываться и менять имена?

— Я думаю, что да, — кивнула Елена. — Людям нельзя доверять, все покупается и продается. Я боюсь, Антон, что это может обернуться личной трагедией, а у нас и так маленькая семья…

— А я думаю, что нет, — заупрямился Лев.

— Богданов, ну это ты играешь по правилам хорошего тона! Относительно… А он нет. Ему ничего не стоит выкинуть какой-нибудь грязный прием, — в сердцах уговаривала Елена, но Лев не хотел слушать. Антон просил его сделать выбор, и он сделал — со всем пониманием ответственности. 

— Ну, теперь не могу, не уеду, — Богданов качал головой, улыбался и терзал рукой поясницу Горячева. Тот заухмылялся, потупился. Льва переполнила гордость, вытесняющая всякие горечь, сомнения, страх — все, что делает человека человеком. Остался только героический эпос. 

— У меня вон кто есть, смотри, — Лев прижал в иступленном желании одобрения Антона к себе. Елена фыркнула, но внезапно гнев сменила на милость и обронила два скупых, нервных смешка.

— Вообще не понимаю, как это у вас вышло… По-моему, Богданов, ты сломал ему психику. Да, это единственное объяснение.

— Он у меня неделю под окном ночевал… — улыбался Горячев, кусая губы и все не зная, куда спрятаться. Именно теперь он смущался, как совсем юный пацан — хулиган и свой в доску парень, — застуканный за романтическими переживаниями. А потому сразу стал отшучиваться: — Я просто жалостливый. Сначала я его избил, а он все равно пришел, под дождем стал мокнуть… Но потом он вынудил меня искать его ночью на каком-то гребаном пустыре, — и снова Лев получил безопасный тычок кулаком в ребра, сменившийся крепким обездвиживающим захватом за руку. Очевидно, это у Горячева была форма объятий. Но вместе с тем он успокоился. Сквозь теплую грудь, прижавшуюся к плечу Льва, слышался стук учащенно бьющегося сердца.

— Ясно, — Богданова долго смотрела то на Льва, то на Антона, задумчиво поглаживая плечо. В ее мыслях мелькнуло что-то, что заставило улыбнуться. — Романтично… Выходит, вы теперь пара? Со всеми вытекающими?

— Да, — ответил Горячев не думая. А Лев с такой реакции готов был треснуть пополам от счастья, но приходилось лишь щуриться.

— Наверное, мне стоит сделать так, — Елена вложила Горячеву в руку ключи от квартиры, — и больше никогда не врываться, а то я могу увидеть шокирующие подробности вашей личной жизни. Но вообще вы красивая пара, — смущенно проговорила она. — И теперь мне есть кому жаловаться на Льва! Антон, ты же ради меня треснешь его пару раз? Он у нас такой, знаешь… То в лес, то по дрова. 

— Ну в смысле? — возмутился Лев. — Что я такого делаю, за что меня бить надо? Я себя исключительно хорошо веду в последнее время!

Антон смеялся, смотря на ключ в своей ладони. Вскоре он затих. Но лишь для того, чтобы в следующий миг кинуться с объятием на Льва, крепко обхватить его торс и — после двух сильных хлопков по спине — слегка приподнять над полом. Следом он обнял Елену. С ней Горячев был немного нежнее, но лишь немного. Богдановы посмотрели друг на друга, раздвинули руки в попытке примириться и поддаться дружественному теплому порыву, но решили, что пока к такому не готовы. Лев потрепал Елену по голове, а та зашипела и встала на цыпочки, чтобы отвесить еще один лихой подзатыльник.

— А если сюда придет кто-то чужой, — пояснил Антон, — я подниму его вот так и выкину в окно.

— Радикально, — смеялась Елена, поправляя перчатки и рубашку, выбившиеся после объятий. — Ладно. Вы должны понимать, что это война. А если война, то и бомбить будут. 

— Будут, — кивал Лев, но все внимательно смотрел на Елену. Странная перемена в настроении тревогой сдавила грудь. Хотя в доброе положение дел хотелось верить всем сердцем, но реальность трещала под изобилием мелких неточностей. Богданов с минуту изучал нервно сомкнутые губы сестры, бегающий взгляд и дрожащие пальцы перед тем как продолжить: — Но мы были разрозненные. А теперь попробуем вместе и поглядим.

— Хорошо… Ну и приходите, да. На свадьбу. Вместе. Хотя я так легко отказалась от мысли, что она у меня будет и готова была сбежать, что уже и не знаю, стоит ли игра свеч, — Елена вздохнула.

— Это же твоя жизнь. И твой выбор… Если ты дошла до этого момента, — значит, стоит, — улыбнулся Антон. — В крайнем случае у тебя есть целых две недели, чтобы придумать, почему твой мужик козел. А до этого ты же не откажешься отпраздновать мой день рождения… Там будут все наши. Мои. Так что это не вопрос. Тебе тоже стоит развеяться.

— Будем объединять семьи? — хитро улыбнулась Елена.

— Наверное. Да. Мне бы своим об этом сперва рассказать…

До глубокой ночи Богдановы и Антон втроем пили чай. Елена красочно рассказывала о том шоке, который испытала, когда увидела общее фото, но и о той радости, которая последовала после их откровенного разговора. Лев не узнавал свой быт: кухню освещали не лампы, а счастливые истории прошлого и общие надежды; ноги грели шерстяные тапки, которые выдал Богданов с барского плеча; над свежезаваренным чаем с малиной поднимался уютный парок, оседая каплями, если держать над ним ладонь; легкая музыка доносилась из динамиков плазмы в гостиной, а Лев находил себя бесконечно счастливым от мелодичного голоса сестры и дерзкого, живого, радостного — Антона; голова тяжелела от пережитого стресса и прохлада открытого окна опаляла кожу. Богданов млел, отдаваясь семейному уюту, который приносил с собой Горячев, от тех изменений, которые Антон, как великий полководец, приводил к воротам нерушимой крепости, чтобы завоевать ее. Казалось, это видела и Елена, когда подпирала голову рукой и, открыто улыбаясь, давала комментарии слишком долгим взглядам между Антоном и Львом или двусмысленным фразам:

— Вы так изменились за эти две недели. Удивительно, как человек расцветает, получая первые капли воды... 

К часу ночи, когда за окном осела тишина и машины стали редким явлениям на дорогах, Лев и Антон распрощались с Еленой, получив два смачных поцелуя в щеки. «Ведите себя хорошо», — пригрозила Богданова, стерла оставшуюся на лицах помаду, напомнила, что в понедельник ждет всех на рабочем месте и попросила теперь отвечать на ее звонки. Лев получил укол совести, но быстро от него оправился, когда упал лицом в хрустящую свежим бельем постель. Собственная кровать встретила его с таким желанием, как никогда до этого — и матрас мягкий, и простыни нежные, и подушка прохладная для горячей головы, и открой глаза — а рядом Антон. Приятно до дрожи.

Горячев лежал на спине, смежив веки. Он не спал — это стало ясно, когда Лев приблизился к нему, вызвав на губах дурачливую улыбку.

— Хороший день, — подытожил Антон, щурясь на Льва. — Сразу верится в долго и счастливо.

— Мне до сих пор ни во что до конца не верится, — Богданов ткнулся носом в шею, затем в висок. — Даже в то, что ты настоящий, а не моя больная фантазия…

— Но фантазия приятная, согласись? Ну, если я завтра проснусь и твой ключ останется у меня — значит, точно…

— Мой ключ уже давно у тебя… Все ключи. От всех дверей, — Лев зафыркал, зацеловывая щеки и виски Горячева. Тот игриво отбивался, отпихивался, смеясь, — и в конце концов уложил Богданова на лопатки, нависнув сверху.

— Ну тогда свой я тебе тоже принесу. Чтобы ты смог прийти в мой дом, когда захочешь, — Антон сиял улыбкой. Внезапно он на секунду крепко задумался. — Правда, в моей постели так и не суждено оказаться женщине…

— Серьезно, Антон, ты сейчас думаешь о женщинах. Пощади, мне и так ревновать тебя ко всем полам, — Лев укусил Горячева за нос, после — за губу, зарычал игриво. — В твоей постели быть мне.

— Я это и имел в виду. Я же тебе обещал — давно… И говорил, как буду любить тебя. Ты же помнишь?

На Богданова смотрел самый серьезный из взглядов Антона. Казалось, скажи «нет» — и ты с постели уже не встанешь. Надо Львом был мужчина, вызвавшийся любить мужчину — со всей силой, всем напором, всем темпераментом. И неважно, ради счастья или от злости — он готов был бороться, заявлять свои права. Богданов прикрыл глаза, ухмыляясь. 

— Я помню. Ты хочешь спросить, в силе ли это, или просто хочешь поставить меня перед фактом?

— Конечно, я ставлю тебя перед фактом, Богданов, — губы Антона прижались к его подбородку. — Потому что если ты меня обманывал или не воспринимал это всерьез, или думаешь, что что-то меняется для нас — у меня для тебя очень, очень, очень плохие новости…


	25. XXIV

#####  **_17.04. Понедельник. Возвращение_ **

Никто не знает, что по-настоящему происходит за кадром у актеров, когда заканчивается работа над фильмом. С прагматической точки зрения — пожалуй, шумное празднование всей съемочной группой, а затем изолированный отдых после многих месяцев изнурительного труда. С человеческой — жесткий отходняк и опустошенность от выхода из сыгранной реальности, из ожившей фантазии назад, в рутину. Антон не играл и даже не сравнивал себя с актером, но чувствовал, будто бы с будильником на телефоне Богданова в пять утра понедельника кто-то крикнул: «Стоп! Снято!» — и приказал вновь стать двадцатидевятилетним Горячевым. Дни влюбленного героя из сказки со счастливым концом закончились, хотя в его истории — и это витало в воздухе — рано было устраивать фуршет и готовиться к премьере. Впереди ждала еще не одна «съемочная неделя». И вряд ли они будут легче.

Сборы проходили в глупой спешке, совершенно закономерной после решения как можно сильнее растянуть крайнюю (не последнюю) ночь вдвоем. Умылись. Позавтракали. Столкнулись друг с другом бессчетное количество раз, огрызаясь и матерясь — потому что никто не был готов в рабочий день проснуться под боком с кем-то, перестраивать привычный режим. После помирились. Богданов руководил, как и положено директору. Антон подчинялся и разве что не отвечал: «Будет сделано, Лев Денисович».

Из дома они выходили одновременно. Один — на работу, второй — к себе. Горячев взял столько пакетов, сколько мог унести — а оставил старую одежду («Я постираю», — пообещал Лев.), что-то из белья, что-то повседневное и официальный костюм.

— Пускай будет у тебя, — неловко улыбался Антон, стоя у порога. — Чтобы у меня тут были вещи, если я решу нагрянуть среди недели.

Все это казалось настолько постыло-будничным, будто они — два давних соседа в коммуналке, которые решили разъехаться на время. Горячев даже перед тем как выйти, не смог подступиться ко Льву. Насколько легко давался флирт, насколько естественно случался между ними секс — настолько же скованной оставалась простая нежность. Ласковые, невинные прикосновения были вспышками, мелкими ожогами от искр, опавших на память. Чем-то случайным, неумелым, непостижимым между двумя людьми, не привыкшими вскрывать перед кем-то самые сокровенные уголки души. И теперь — вновь спрятавшимися в раковины из условностей. Но когда Богданов случайно коснулся руки Антона своей, передавая пакеты, тот ощутил испепеляющую тоску — настолько сильную, что здесь же впору было прикипеть к полу и остаться.

Но все же Горячев выпал на Невский. Тот самый Невский, по которому — спокойному и солнечному — они с Богдановым гуляли совсем недавно. Сегодня проспект снова превратился в неспокойно сокращающуюся артерию больного тахикардией, которая пропускала сквозь себя неравномерные сгустки первых машин — те вставали тромбом на отдаленных перекрестках и возле моста. Улица отражала безразличный, прохладный утренний свет, и по ней неспешно шагали ленивые прохожие — все в сторону метро, еще свободного, но уже нервно трясущего вагонами на тормозах. Как-то раз Антон гостил в Москве — там такого не было. Составы шли ровно, стартовали плавно, и зачастую даже не приходилось держаться за поручни. Но питерское метро, как брюзжащий старик, не терпело людей, не грело и беспощадно носило из конца в конец. В этом месяце оно ненавидело их и вовсе — до смерти. Сегодня, на счастье, меньше, чем в начале апреля… Впустило. Дотянуло — выплюнуло и харкнуло в спину ливнем. Так оно поступило с Горячевым. Дождь, будто издеваясь, шел ровно до того момента, пока Антон не добрался до своего подъезда — и перестал.

Только оказавшись в родных стенах, Горячев опомнился окончательно. Только тогда осознал обретенную им истину. Перед глазами раскинулся тот бардак, который Антон оставил, напившись в день рождения: полупустой стакан водки, грязная тарелка, наспех выброшенные из шкафа во время поисков вещи… Унылое зрелище — следы человека, который вышел из дома раненным, потерянным, отчаявшимся и жаждущим найти хоть что-то в конце своего пути. И вот он вернулся. С горой подарков, с ожогами и синяками любви, с пятнами засосов на шее. И даже с ключом от чужой квартиры.

Сердце защемило. Горячев не смог отказать себе в том, чтобы сесть, зарывшись в ворох переживаний о выходных. Он знал, что через два часа выезжать в резиденцию, а до того нужно прибраться и переодеться в деловой костюм, — но тяжесть после короткого сна и нахлынувшее разом беспокойство не давали подняться.

«У меня теперь есть мужчина», — мысленно отчеканил Горячев факт, который уже стал частью действительности и отчего-то даже без эмоций звучал очень неплохо. На губах расползлась улыбка. Антон радовался сам себе, с любопытством обшаривая неожиданно открывшийся мир новых переживаний — чувственных, любовных… Но здесь же, рядом, было и другое. Волнение, страх за близкого человека, собственный — неизвестности. Обретенное Горячевым счастье отбрасывало густую тень, и пусть теперь глаза были развязаны — еще страннее и страшнее стало, когда Антон понял: он по-прежнему знал о Богданове ничтожно мало, словно смотрел сквозь щелку чужой двери. И все же Антон сам это выбрал. Сам сказал «да».

— Как будто бы Елена нас повенчала, право слово, — усмехнулся Горячев, а сам уставился в экран телефона. Удивительно это было: чувствовать накатывающую глупую радость, как от затяжки косяком, при одном взгляде на фото обнимающих кофейную чашку рук, а в мозгу слышать эхо множества новых забот, которые еще предстояло сформулировать.

Тут телефон в руках завибрировал, всплывшее окошко загородило теплый кадр. Это было уведомление от Насти.

_ «Антонио, привет! Как только доедешь до нашей виллы — бегом дуй в кабинет к Богданову. Я тут познакомился с вашим Ромашкой, и у нас есть для вас новости», _ — гласило сообщение. Правда, тут же пришло второе — воплотившее худшие предчувствия:

_ «Хуевые». _

В этот раз Горячев спешил на работу особенно сильно.

Резиденция Nature's Touch изменилась настолько, насколько меняется лес в штормовой сезон: потемнели под накрывшей внезапно низкой тучей не только окна-глазницы, но и лица людей. Антон первым делом встретил по периметру ограждения внешнюю, как себя называли сами ребята в форме, охрану. За ней — внутренняя. Средств в защиту Богдановы вложили достаточно. Настолько, что недоверие начало напрягать жителей улья.

— О, Антон! Давненько не виделись, — полетело в Горячева, как только он пробрался на территорию после долгого осмотра на посту и созвона со владельцами. Лиза из застенчивой трусливой барышни внезапно превратилась в усталую злобную девку, зыркающую по сторонам и воровато сжимающую папку с документами. — Богдановы совсем озверели. Мы все это время бесконечно перебираем эту суч… сволочную документацию. Где какие несостыковки — дерут как собак, — скулила девушка.

Апатичные настроения сохраняли многие ведущие фигуры Nature's Touch. Прежде чем Антон сумел добраться до кабинета главнокомандующего этим кораблем, о том, как озверели Богдановы, да и о том, что стоит увольняться, ему рассказали в общем-то все. Лев был прав, говоря, что люди глупы, когда счастливы; — возникшие трудности заставляли мыслить критически, задумываться о будущем и прогнозировать варианты — а потому и задавать неудобные вопросы. По углам то и дело слышались шепотки: зачем Богдановым два поста охраны и два сисадмина; сколько будет продолжаться бесполезная реструктуризация и фатальное недоверие подчиненным; зачем поменяли пластиковые окна во всем здании, хотя прошлые были относительно новыми; куда уходят крупные суммы со счетов компании и какого черта они переносят денежные ликвиды в иностранные банки практически нелегальным образом? Крысы чуяли неладное, мачта корабля стонала, безжалостно сгибаемая налетевшим порывом ветра. Что заставляло оставаться? Выгода, ведь продажи уходовой косметики не упали ни на долю процента, а благодаря успешной рекламной кампании — даже повысились. Пока слышался запах денег в стенах резиденции, все невзгоды казались временными и превозмогаемыми. 

Кабинет Богданова, как нерушимая столица спокойствия и уверенности, своего настроения никак не поменял, приняв всех его гостей с привычным теплым радушием. Изменилось только одно: окно было плотно занавешено. Лев яростно закрывал спину даже на своей территории. Елена казалась обеспокоенной, но собранной: в ее взгляде читалось желание действовать, а в позе — жажда перемен, которые она готова была вырвать из глотки врага собственными руками, но пока добралась только до бумажки. Настя потеряла в лице и походила теперь не на компьютерного фрика, а на серьезного киберпанкового хакера, который мог взломать не только сеть, но и мозг — противнику. Роман из общей картины мира выбивался: он, фривольно развалившись на стуле и забросив ноги на круглый стол переговоров, крутил на пальце ключи. Казалось, сисадмин единственный чувствовал себя менее беззащитным, чем до этого. Антон по просьбе запер за собой дверь, чтобы никто «случайно» не прервал совещание, а затем, не нарушая тишины, подошел ближе. Все собрались вокруг Настиного открытого ноутбука. Первыми в глаза бросились окно почты и развернутый рядом текстовый редактор.

— В общем, вы помните переписки Ромочки, — начала хакерша с тяжелым вздохом. — И, как вы понимаете, его возвращение позволило нам их расшифровать… Я хотела бы извиниться за то, что мы дотянули с результатами до сегодняшнего дня — но беда в том, что этим все не ограничивалось и нужно было закончить проверку, которую мы с Еленой Денисовной проводили на той неделе. В общем… Вот, — она махнула рукой Роме — рассказывай, мол.

— Со мной диалог вели через зашифрованные письма. Сам шифр я Насте предоставил, и мы все перевели. Он придумывался для меня лично, следовательно, расшифровать его было бы невозможно через стороннюю организацию… В основном там команды: сходи туда, сделай то, сделай это. Еще просьбы позвонить, но, для безопасности, ничего конкретного. Вел со мной диалог тот амбал, которого видел Антон, так что… Я был уверен, что переписываются из компании только со мной, но… Но.

Роман открыл почту, показал расшифрованную переписку, а после еще одну выборку, в которой находилось бесконечное множество файлов и электронные почты, на которые они пришли. Все тексты казались случайным набором цифр и букв, разбросанных словно в хаотичном порядке; одни письма попали в спам, вторые были открыты и удалены, третьи не открыты вовсе.

— Настя нашла, — уточнил Роман. — Почти всем в организации приходили такие. Всем верхушкам. И точно всем, кто находится в резиденции. Но мой шифр им не подходит. Письмо одно или два, где-то три. Ответа на них не исходило. Что это значит — я не понимаю. А вы? — Роман обратился к Богдановым, но те по-родственному синхронно отрицательно замотали головами.

— Это либо попытка связаться еще с кем-то, либо — пошатнуть нашу уверенность в себе в том случае, если мы найдем письмо и вскроем ситуацию с Романом, — Лев поправил галстук. — Я думаю, второе. Зная этого человека…

— Зная его, я уверена, он вообще не ожидал, что мы что-то найдем, — фыркнула Елена. — Ой, я думаю, мы зря это все…

— Дело в том, что все даты совершенно разные, — перехватила Настя. — Беда в том, что если даже Рома был на связи полтора года, аналогичная ситуация могла повториться с кем угодно из ваших сотрудников. Наши руки связаны дальше корпоративной сети. Я не знаю, как эти люди обычно работают, но, имея доступ к данным ваших кадров, с отдельными они могли связываться и по личной почте, и по телефону. А теперь давайте рассмотрим худший вариант. Сколько инфы о внутренних делах компании слил ты? — она снова вернула внимание к сисадмину. Роман вытаращил глаза, словно его ошпарило это заявление.

— Что сразу слил? — возмутился тот. — Информацию о кадрах они запрашивали изредка. То, что я им предоставил — это вашу систему безопасности, а конкретно фирмы, к которой вы обращаетесь, расположение охраны, и, — Рома замялся, — расписание Льва Денисовича. А еще… — он замялся еще сильнее.

Антон, почуяв, вокруг какой темы ходит Роман, недобро на него покосился.

— Не продолжай, — выдохнул Лев. — В общем, это моя личная информация. Ты, выходит, за мной следил? 

— В основном, но не только. Немного за Еленой, немного за делами фирмы… Еще ваши деловые встречи освещал и результаты договоров, — Роман многозначительно взглянул на Антона. — Самые разные встречи.

— Ну ладно, — кивнул Горячев, прерывая поток намеков. Он как мог делал вид, что их и вовсе не было — все возмущение и страх скопились вокруг судьбы компании. — Результаты договоров, охрана… Только за перемещениями следили, выходит? За кругом знакомств?

— Не думаю, — качнула головой Настя. — Просто это то, что легче было Роману доставить в чистом виде, пользуясь должностью сисадмина. Так или иначе, это все напоминает поиск слабых мест. А теперь подумайте, где еще они могут быть. Или, вернее, где могут появиться — раз уж аналогичная ситуация произошла с каждым из начальников отделов…

— Бесполезно думать, где они были еще, могли быть или появились. Работа уже проведена. И, судя по всему, проводилась годами, изучалось наше поведение, психология сотрудничества, закладывались бомбы замедленного реагирования. Если я сейчас же поменяю всю голову компании, это будет разорение. То, что мы знаем о Романе — они в курсе. Нам остается только ждать удара, — Лев выдохнул, но улыбнулся, — и готовиться к нему. Мы уже начали и провели большую работу за эту неделю. Спасибо Насте и Роману, Елене. Ваша задача докладывать обо всем, что вам кажется подозрительным. Никому не доверяйте, я верю только вам в компании. И, если что, обязательно уведомляйте, мы приставим к вам личную охрану. На это денег я не пожалею. Если собираетесь уйти теперь, я пойму. И стоит это сделать сейчас, в самое логичное время, чтобы вас не задело слишком сильно. Это только наше с Еленой сражение, и новенькие, — Лев посмотрел на Антона и Настю, — могут уходить. 

У Горячева внутри, под горлом, словно стальной канат затянули. Он понимал умом, что в этой ситуации ничего не может сделать. Ничем не может помочь. Антон был все той же мелкой рыбкой, заплывшей в мир большого бизнеса — и закрепившейся на спине у кита. Теперь Лев не виделся акулой. Богданов в своем мире по-прежнему был велик и опасен, но за их с Еленой суровыми взглядами пряталось лишь неисполнимое желание покоя и свободы. Не хищники охотились на них, а охотники с гарпунами. От таких не было защиты, а снизу, из-под толщи воды, не удалось заметить приблизившегося браконьерского судна. Могло статься, что удар пройдет мимо, Богдановых оставят до поры и Антона не заденет. Тогда все они продолжат просто плыть по течению. Но это напоминало сказку — хорошую, добрую, светлую сказку. А жизнь показывала, что все добрые сказки — это чья-то блажь, созданная для того, чтобы уберечь маленьких детей от жестокой мудрости в народной молве. Только вырастали они покалеченными — потому что вышли в большой мир, не зная об опасности.

— Я закончу работу, — качнул головой Антон, упрямо поджав губы. Он не хотел показаться трусом, не мог позволить себе просто развернуться и сбежать в первых рядах. Несколько недель закончить большое дело — это все, что он мог дать. Быть рядом, подставлять плечо — только это.

— Ну а я, — подхватила Настя, — останусь здесь как минимум до тех пор, пока он не соберет шмотки. Но если вы захотите продолжить сотрудничать неофициально…

Хакерша тряхнула в воздухе телефоном, намекнув, что остается на связи, и Антон улыбнулся теплее. Он был рад, что рядом есть совестливые люди, выбравшие сторону. Одно подтачивало внутри: даже Настя погрузилась в эту ситуацию, знала, как тяжело в компании; но продолжала ли она рассказывать об этом Владу? Горячев боялся, что его друзья уже знали многое, но терпеливо молчали, дожидаясь новостей из первых рук. Не меньший страх приносила мысль о том, что они не знали ничего — и мучились от неизвестности, как недавно мучился сам Антон. Это верно, что он не мог рассказывать о Льве, если тот сам не позволит, однако делать вид, будто все в порядке, прикрываясь болезнями, было лицемерием.

«А если отчим Богдановых следил за их партнерами, значит, и Леха в том же списке…»

#####  **_Тот же день. Сомнения_ **

«Бермуда» в понедельник была совсем другим местом, нежели в выходные. Первое утро после двух дней бессонного кутежа выглядело, как нечто среднее между сценой без декораций — и квартирой, в которой недавно закончилась бурная вечеринка. До самого открытия здесь кипела спешная уборка, вовсю шла ревизия продуктов для кухни и бара. Антону было стыдно, что он явился в такое время. Но у него появился повод не медлить, когда он узнал, что Влад навещал здесь Леху, а это значило — почти все в сборе. Да и пространство клуба всегда удивительным образом отражало то, что происходило у Горячева на душе. Сейчас он чувствовал себя именно так: будто внутри кто-то истерически оттирает предназначенные для новых гостей кожаные сиденья с моющим средством, перетаскивает туда-сюда ящики и пытается починить слетевшие базы данных с бронью столов… А вот-вот нужно показывать это людям. Вот-вот они заглянут и заметят, что твоя безукоризненность — не жизненная константа, а результат работы в условиях убойного стресса.

— Антоха! Сколько лет! — кинулся Котков на Горячева, стоило тому переступить порог почти всегда пустующего в открытые часы начальственного кабинета. — Впервые, сука, показался с рождения — ни за уши не оттягали тебя, ни по заднице не треснули…

— Вот да, Горячев! Так что берегись там, когда праздновать будем, я лично тебя буду и шлепать, и тягать, чтобы не выпендривался больше, — заулыбался Влад и налетел на Антона и Леху сверху, стискивая в удушающих ревностных объятиях.

Горячев выдохнул и рассмеялся. Под ключицами расплывалось странное щекотное чувство. Ему казалось, что вот он, вернулся домой из долгой, может, месячной поездки. И если оглянуться — так и получалось. Почти месяц Антон был чужим человеком — прятался, пропадал… Все было не так, как должно. А теперь? Ему предстояло самое трудное: посадить новую версию себя на старое место.

— Я тоже охренеть как по вам скучал, — усмехался Антон. — И поговорить хотел с вами как раз об этом… Насчет того, когда будем праздновать. И как. Ну, я обещал сюрпризы… Но кое-какие детали я должен вам открыть.

Открывать детали порожняком, конечно, было бы неправильно. Горячев чувствовал себя чертовски благодарным перед Лехой: тот достал им виски (кроме Влада, который вовсю сосал какой-то особенный китайский чай). Вместе с теплом в желудке и по языку растеклась приятная расслабленность. Нервничал Антон не меньше, но говорить было — точно легче.

— В общем, я уже упоминал, что к нам кое-кто присоединится, — объявил он после первого стакана, когда все братские прелюдии окончились, а тост «С наступившим, красава, и не смей превращаться в деда!» был успешно обмыт. — Ну и во-первых, конечно, я надеюсь, что вы будете не против увидеть Богдановых… Лев Денисович спонсировал.

«Что же ты за человек такой, что тебя по имени-отчеству до сих пор называть так легко?» — ухмылялся про себя Горячев, пытаясь определить, сделал он так вынужденно — или с естественной иронией?

— Что это Богданов так расщедрился? — неуверенно переспросил Влад. После он окинул взглядом Леху, сделал свои выводы и посмурнел. — Я, конечно, не против, они в целом кажутся приятными ребятами… Но прямо чтобы на день рождения? Еще и такой подарок? Простому сотруднику?

— Ну, это не за то, что я их сотрудник, — Антон спрятал взгляд в стакане. Он не собирался врать. Просто действовал, как настоящий пиарщик: выставлял вперед только то, что могло сработать с этой аудиторией. — Я не хотел вам рассказывать этого всего раньше, волновать… Переживал сам слишком сильно. Мы с ними («Особенно с ним», — думал Горячев и не произносил.) сблизились, но не на почве сотрудничества, там, или чего-то в этом духе… Это, знаете, что-то из серии «друг познается в беде». Вы же помните, я рассказывал про подброшенные документы, про какую-то слежку, про их сисадмина, который пропал?

Горячев поднял голову. На него напряженно и выжидательно смотрели две пары глаз. Конечно, они помнили — и наверняка надеялись скоро забыть, потому что Антон обещал закончить все по истечении контракта. А теперь он в представлении друзей словно пытался запрыгнуть в уходящий поезд, пункт назначения которого — совсем не райский уголок. Возможно, отчасти это и правда было так.

И все же Антон продолжил рассказ. Начал с того, что с его влюбленностью что-то пошло не так («Все было странно и неясно, я стреманулся и психовал».), — и после сразу переключился на эпизод, произошедший дома у Горячева в день, когда они с Владом утром встретили возле подъезда Льва. О нем, впрочем, ни слова — детали о «хозяйке» остались за закрытыми дверями. К Антону домой пришел Роман, рассказал о произошедшем с ним, о слежке. Возникли новые вопросы к Богдановым.

— Они сами испугались, что возле них появились жертвы. Это их давняя война, как они говорят… — объяснял Горячев. — Я не думаю, что могу делиться деталями, это их секреты… Но, так или иначе, я оказался там, я совал в это нос, я помог им, чем мог. Хотя бы приютил человека… Мы сцепились, сблизились. Так вышло. Я понимаю, что со стороны это звучит, как будто я крепко встрял…

— Так ты и встрял, — Котков со вздохом хлопнул дном стакана по столу. — Горячев, зачем ты вообще к ним полез? Не совсем разумно говорить с людьми, которых винит избитый до полусмерти парень, а?

— Он тоже оступался достаточно, чтобы оказаться в итоге в этой ситуации, — Антон дернулся. — Если это и вина, то только общая. Я Богдановым доверял, знал, что Лев переживал из-за Романа. Ну… Точно был уверен. И теперь я им доверяю. Каждому из них. Просто поверьте мне — там невозможно было сомневаться…

Горячев потупился и покачал головой. Рассказ выходил нескладным. Реальность тоже не выглядела, как ровное полотно повествования, но все же была последовательнее. Горячев уповал лишь на то, что друзья дадут ему право переживать настолько, чтобы откровенно недоговаривать — от волнения, от страха.

— Ну хорошо… Хорошо, допустим, — нехотя соглашался Леха. Антон узнавал этот тон: Котков вел себя так, когда превращался в «старшего» в семье и начинал напряженно думать, как бы исправить чужой косяк. — Но ты все равно на каждом этапе имел возможность отказаться от всего, Антон. Откреститься. Если у тебя там даже с бабой твоей, вроде, все кончилось, так какая связь…

Горячев молчал. Он не знал, как отвечать. Казалось бы, скажи правду целиком — все склеится, сложится. Но язык словно онемел во рту. Теперь, выдав все плохое, Антон боялся, что вещи, которые он для себя считал хорошими, другим покажутся чем-то больным. Как он в первое признание принял Богданова за извращенца и манипулятора — так и друзья имели право думать подобным образом. Горячев думал, что со стороны он может выглядеть павшим. Купленным. Привязанным к ситуации всеми правдами и неправдами, одурманенным. Здесь никто не рассудит, что это любовь. Потерять снова — эта мысль пугала Антона больше всего.

— Значит, — сканировал взглядом Горячева Вовин, — с бабой ничего не кончилось, я так понимаю. Вот он туда и лезет. Мне кажется, или там, где Богдановы, везде проблемы и все идет по одному месту?

— Ну, скажем, не везде… — задумчиво качнул головой Леха, потирая подбородок. На его стороне еще была мощная сила — благодарность. — Хотя и с этим теперь могут быть проблемы, так, Антон?

Горячев отвечал честно: «Я не знаю», — и вместе с тем передал все, что сегодня услышал от Насти и Романа.

— Такого развития событий никто не ожидал, Лех. Но я уверен, если появятся какие-то проблемы, они сделают все, что можно. У Богдановых в порядке с ответственностью и с тем, чтобы держать слово. Они не кинут своих.

Антон сделал недолгую паузу, позволяя себе и другим переварить рассказ. Глотнул еще виски — а после виновато улыбнулся и добавил:

— В любом случае пока все относительно спокойно. Мне сделали такой подарок, и я хочу, чтобы вы с Аленой приехали. Настя тоже будет, свои как-никак. Рома — я их зову… И Богдановы. Мы проведем какое-то время вместе, пообщаемся. Вы сами все увидите. Они хорошие люди, просто со своими обстоятельствами.

— Слишком много обстоятельств для двух человек, — выдохнул Вовин, недоверчиво зыркнул, подумал немного... и смирился. — Но ладно, не отказываться же. Тем более, похоже, теперь видеть тебя чаще я могу только с прицепом в виде Богдановых…

— Какие у тебя планы на будущее? После этого? — поинтересовался неожиданно Леха, подперев голову рукой. Он задал настолько общий вопрос, что Горячев почти физически ощутил, как его насаживают на булавку. Дернешься не в ту сторону, сболтнешь лишнего — не выживешь.

— В плане? — решил уточнить Антон.

— Ну, на них. На работу, на отношения.

— Работа закончится. Отношения останутся. Надеюсь. 

Этот ответ тоже был уверенным, несмотря на неизвестность, которую мог скрывать ближайший поворот. Антон глядел на Коткова с Вовиным прямо, хоть и исподлобья. И все молился, чтобы они не стали расспрашивать его про «хозяйку». Чтобы сами ответили на свои вопросы, продолжали мыслить в устоявшемся русле — а там будет встреча, там все сложится. Горячев сам себе ничего не гарантировал: обретенное в один момент могло рухнуть. Могло утечь сквозь пальцы все, включая сокровища, которыми он владел издавна, чем дорожил больше всего: дружба, семейственность, живущие одной только правдой. Но Антон верил в чудо. И в то, что у него достанет сил быть откровенным, как раньше.

До самого позднего вечера Горячев не видел Льва в сети. До самого позднего вечера не решался написать сам. Он знал, что у Богданова теперь еще больше забот — и мысль об этом причиняла лишь тоску и боль. Потому Антон помалу восстанавливал свой быт — и возвращался в социальные сети. Наконец он мог ответить всем, кто его ждал. Наконец мог привести в полный порядок свое жилище. Убийственная непредсказуемость последних месяцев вызвала острое желание тщательнее строить планы, и Горячев впервые за три года забил блокнот в смартфоне чем-то помимо коротких напоминаний о работе. Ему казалось, что если он не успеет разобраться со своей жизнью до конца месяца, то не успеет уже ничего и никогда.

А еще Горячев поймал себя на желании во что бы то ни стало, каким угодно способом стать сильнее. В то время как Богданов ставил пуленепробиваемые стекла в окна (это он узнал еще днем, переспросив у Елены) и реформировал службу безопасности, Антон владел только навыками боя. Но что такое порядочная спортивная борьба против уличной драки или вооруженного нападения? Что такое атлетичное тело против людей, которые готовы упрятать свою жертву в подвал на месяц, избивая и насилуя? Не защитишь ни себя, ни тех, кого любишь. Эти метания были запоздалы и почти бессмысленны, но все же Горячев вписал на каждый день усиленные тренировки, маякнул паре своих знакомых и нынешнему тренеру — не посоветуют ли они кого-то для дополнительных занятий по самообороне.

Оставалось только ждать.

Ночь тем временем накрывала город своим теплым покрывалом. Антон уже лежал в постели, зачем-то тиская в руках одну из футболок, которые купил ему Богданов. Не было нужды надевать ее на ночь. Но и убрать вещь в шкаф вместе с остальными Горячев не захотел. Он испытывал потребность в чем-то физическом, осязаемом, что помогло бы ему заземлиться в зыбких, но дорогих сердцу отношениях. Лишь бы снова не ощущать себя брошенным.

Гравированная спинка смартфона легко щекотала подушечки пальцев, когда Горячев гладил ее, пересматривая общие кадры, уничтожающие своей чувственностью. Снова хотелось прикосновений, поцелуев… Забыться от наркотического передоза серотонина и дофамина. И в то же время хотелось говорить. Подставлять мятущееся сердце: вот, вытащи из него все булавки, скажи, что все хорошо.

_ «Я за тебя боюсь» _ , — это было первое, что написал Антон в чат. Он так и не решил, с чего лучше начать столь позднюю переписку после целого дня врозь — посему вывалил все накипевшее по порядку собственных переживаний. Лев появился в сети не сразу, так что было время забросать его сообщениями.

_ «А еще виделся сегодня со своими… Рассказать, с кем они будут отдыхать на базе отдыха. Они теперь знают. Правда, только об уровне опасности и о Роме. Я не делился твоей биографией. И про нас не признался». _

_ «Что ты вообще сам думаешь? Елена теперь знает, а стоит ли говорить моим?» _

_ «А еще решил, что буду учиться точнее бить в голову…» _

_ «И ты монстр, Богданов. У меня сзади до сих пор тянет мышцы. Ты на первый взгляд такой душка, а сам можешь душу вытрахать…» _

_ «Если что, я не к тому, что мне не понравилось. Меня пугает то, насколько мне это нравится. Ты же не будешь считать, что я какой-то педик?» _

_ «Ты вообще-то должен чувствовать себя самым мужественным мужиком на свете, потому что выебал другого самого мужественного мужика. =)» _

_ «А еще у тебя красивый член. Я говорю это в первый и последний раз в жизни, забудь, что я это написал». _

_ «Все равно избить тебя хочу, когда ты не отвечаешь…» _

_ «Вообще держу твой подарок в руках и думаю: а ты не встроил мне туда жучка, чтобы следить, где я?.. =)» _ — на этой полусерьезной ноте Антон замялся. Богданов наконец зашел в сеть, сообщения начали отмечаться как прочитанные. Лев вышел минут на двадцать, но, перед тем как начать переживать, Горячев получил уведомление:

_ «Нечего бояться. Если тебе будет комфортнее, чтобы они знали — рассказывай. Будет им еще один повод меня ненавидеть, я испортил их мальчика.) Бьешь в голову ты отлично, я до сих пор не оправился. А я правда монстр, чем добрее морда — тем острее зубы. Нет, педик у нас я, не переживай. Чувствую себя самым мужественным, а про член уже забыл. Нет, ты что, я уважаю твое личное пространство.) Я тоже соскучился, Антон.)» _ — речитативом ответил Лев, а после отправил фотографию: на темном столе уютно собрались, подпирая друг друга сытыми округлыми боками, бутылочки детского масла. Богданов спешно пояснил:  _ «А это то, чем я тебя поливал в прошлый раз. Сделал запас, мало ли… Могу полноправно называть тебя своим малышом!» _

У Горячева дыхание перехватило, обожгло легкие. Он пытался уложить все ответы, как и все вопросы, и эмоции, но выходило только одно — возбуждение. Второй раз Антону было за это стыдно. Они не отрывались друг от друга фактически все выходные, а тело, как обезумевшее, просило еще. Что бы ни происходило вокруг. А это значило, что сон был отложен еще на полчаса…

В отместку Богданову через пять минут прилетело фото от Горячева: тюбик разогревающей смазки и прозрачный, как стекло, флешлайт на смятых белых простынях.

_ «Хорошо, папочка. Тогда я буду ждать следующего раза. =))» _ — бросил Антон вдогонку. Самому было стыдно и смешно — но что тут еще делать? Он не хотел бороться со своей фантазией один.

_ «А первое потом скажешь мне лично? _ — не унимался Лев. —  _ А то слышать подобное от самых мужественных мужчин в неестественной для них ситуации — это же вообще. Невообразимое удовольствие». _

Горячев ухмыльнулся, уже не пытаясь бороться с приливающим к лицу жаром. Дурея, он отрепетировал это обращение вслух. Выходило, с одной стороны, смешно — как и любой фарс. Но в то же время это звучало так сексуально-грязно, что ответить «нет» было бы преступлением.

_ «Может быть, разок. =))» _ — кокетливо пообещал Антон. А потом, пожелав Богданову доброй ночи, отдался объятиям влажных предсонных ласк.

#####  **_18-20.04. Заметая следы_ **

Увы, новое утро началось с новой разлуки. Антон чистил зубы, когда позади на стиральной машинке брякнул телефон. Лев сообщил, что весь день потратит на перенос своих личных накоплений в иностранные банки по совету Эли, а также что собирается проверить все счета и погасить долговые обязательства компании, даже самые незначительные. Богдановы прятали все, что можно спрятать, заделывали дыры.

_ «Значит, тебя сегодня не будет в резиденции?» _ — переспросил Горячев.

Ответ был отрицательным.

_ «Может, перехватить тебя где-нибудь в городе между делом? Ты же будешь обедать?» _

И снова ответ был — нет. Богданов также сразу предупредил, что вряд ли сможет писать Антону в течение дня. Тот понимал: дела очень серьезные — и пообещал не отвлекать, только пожелал удачи. А уже за завтраком заполнил пустые окошки в планере, которые на каждый день оставлял специально для Льва, другими деталями.

То же самое повторилось и на следующий день, только в основном Богданов планировал заниматься договорами компании. И снова он был вне зоны досягаемости, снова Горячев вынужден был вычеркивать его из своих планов на день. Утешало только одно: вечерами Лев тоже отчитывался, сообщая в десятом-одиннадцатом часу, что вернулся домой, что все идет по плану. И что соскучился.

Антон сам не знал, что бы он мог думать, если бы не слышал этого «соскучился». Иногда его поражали приступы паники: что если все его решения — ошибка? Если Лев решает все дела, чтобы потом все же воспользоваться фальшивыми паспортами и скрыться, оставив после себя пустоту? Весь город мог забыть имя Богданова, только не Горячев. Но он верил, пока слышал, что нужен. До глупого наивно верил в свою первую любовь и продолжал выгрызать в действительности маленький, тесный, хоть сколько-то безопасный уголок для нее. 

Потому неделя Антона состояла из поездок в агентство (он уже подыскал дополнительную небольшую работу — чтобы и себе обеспечить подушку безопасности), потом — в спортзал, потом — в бойцовский клуб. Тренера он все-таки нашел — по легенде, бывшего спецназовца — и после первого же, пробного занятия прислал Богданову фото синяков на ногах и сбитых локтей.

_ «Это меня тестировали. Ты знал, что двухметровые в кубе мужики умеют быть быстрыми? Я теперь знаю… А еще знаю, что сегодня меня „убили“ раз пятнадцать. =(» _

Зато в четверг, в час, когда солнце гордо стояло в зените, не по-весеннему жарко выжигая людей с тротуаров, мобильный телефон Антона радостно булькнул, сообщая о новом уведомлении. На удивление Горячева, в их с Богдановым общем чате висело непрослушанным голосовое сообщение.

«Антон! — весело поприветствовал Лев, перекрикивая рев машин, бубнеж оживленной улицы и ветер. — Я вырвался от злых усатых дядек, которые хотели мои деньги, и теперь мы с Еленой идем пить кофе».

«Привет, Антон, — теплел голос Елены улыбкой где-то на заднем плане. — Я слежу за ним, он никуда налево не идет». 

«Ну что ты такое говоришь, а, — фыркнул Богданов, но быстро нашелся и продолжил: — Наверное, встретимся уже только на твой праздник. Очень много дел, ничего не успеваю. Жалко, что так, но как есть… Зато освобожу все выходные под… Ну, освобожу все выходные. И эти, и следующие. Просто. Чтобы ты имел в виду, если будешь строить планы…»

«А, значит воскресный просмотр фильмов отменяется в любом случае, да? — наигранно удивилась Елена. — Ну? Скажи, что соскучился». 

Послышался смех, сконфуженное бормотание Льва, смазанное «удачи» и совсем уже смешливое от Елены «И что любишь — тоже не сказал!» с визгом от, вероятно, полученного подзатыльника. Антон в тот момент как раз одиноко сидел в раздевалке после спарринга, снимал фиксирующие бинты с запястий. У него словно вся боль, скопившаяся в теле и в душе, разом прошла: ничто не могло стать лучшей панацеей, чем смех и улыбки дорогих людей в темное время. Хотелось видеть в этом хороший знак. Богдановы к тому же впервые звучали настолько близкими, настолько по-семейному, что в одном этом забрезжила новая надежда. Пускай у Горячева не было ни денег, ни власти, но если он смог принести мир в чужой дом — для него это значило большое счастье.

— Ладно, Лев, я тебе сейчас помогу, покажу, как это говорится, — сразу же стал записывать Антон в ответ, смеясь. — Вот так просто берешь, набираешь в легкие побольше воздуха — нагрузка ведь сильная, сердце может не выдержать. А потом медленно выдыхаешь… И говоришь потише, совсем незаметно, когда от тебя уже после вздохов твоих никто ничего не ждет: «люблю тебя»… Как кулачок под ребра, ну! Сильно бьет, между прочим!


	26. XXV

#####  **_21.04. Вечер пятницы. «Лесная симфония»_ **

Сложность ожидания в том, что оно делает время медленным и плотным, — не пробежать сквозь его полотно на высоких скоростях. Долгожданная пятница еле-еле доползла до ребят, но точно не подвела — хорошая погода и настроение захватили всех участников торжества еще на старте. Антон и Лев условились ехать по разным машинам: Горячев — с Лехой на хвосте у Богдановых, а «крузак» должен был принять Настю и Романа. На том и порешили. Так и поехали. Путь занял примерно два часа. За окнами сначала мелькал город, меланхолично прощаясь серым силуэтом на фоне зазеленевшей природы, затем — свежие в своей весенней чистоте кроны деревьев. Извилистые линии автомагистрали уводили прочь от тревог, сомнений, страхов и печалей, что сопровождали Антона всю проклятую неделю. Теперь даже не слышалось в спину настойчивое сопение обещанных проблем. В лобовом стекле Лехиной машины медленно и эстетично юлил «крузак», за тонированным окном виднелась беспокойная, постоянно вертящаяся макушка Романа. А Котков, когда был спокоен, водил совершенно неинтересно: технично, правильно, будто исключительно по прямым линиям двигался. Только иногда он срывался, дергался, ворча:

— Богданов, сволочь, водит, — как баба бедрами виляет. Я уже не врубаюсь, он перестраивается или нет…

Антон только заухмылялся под нос с привычного места за водителем. Что смешного было в таком сравнении — из сидевших в салоне знал он один.

На исходе второго часа пути короткая колонна достигла места назначения и плавно свернула на сельскую дорогу, окунувшись в пушистый низкий лесок, в котором уютно спрятались от мира небольшие коттеджи. Свет фар лизнул по табличке «Лесная симфония», когда «крузак» остановился на стоянке у офиса администрации. Мотор головы экспедиции заглох, Богданов вышел из машины, а за ним вывалились, хохоча, Роман с Настей.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — раскинул руки Антон, едва ступив ногами на твердую почву. Настя моментально встрепенулась — казалось, в ответ, — забыла обо всем. Но прежде чем Горячев успел приготовиться к объятиям с ней, она неожиданно пронеслась мимо, буквально вытащив Вовина из салона за шкирку.

— Вот именно! Сколько, Владик, мы с тобой в лицо не виделись, сколько моих надежд — а ты все такой же мелкий! — она едко захохотала, приподняв несчастного аж над землей, и тут же кинулась ерошить выбеленные волосы. Влад, ниже которого в их компании была только Алена, на полную голову отставал от стоящей на толстой подошве хакерши.

— Мал золотник да дорог! — орал Вовин, отбрыкиваясь.

— Если так стараться, — заулыбался Леха, — ты ему сейчас еще пару сантиметров сверху сотрешь.

Горячев прыснул в кулак, отвлекшись на миг, но все же обернулся к экипажу «крузака» с прежним запросом:

— Ладно, может, меня тоже кто-нибудь хочет обнять, а?

Лев вздрогнул, сделал неполный шаг, но его опередила Елена, влетевшая в Горячева с объятиями. А когда отлипла, призывно потрясла лаконично черным подарочным пакетом:

— Я вон еще и не отдарилась, так что буду тебя сегодня баловать вовсю!

— Посторонись, женщина, моя очередь, — мерзко хихикал Роман, схватившись за плечо и неаккуратно отодвигая Елену. Горячева постигли тесные объятия сисадмина, возмущение Елены и взвинченный от напряжения взгляд Льва. Антон беззащитно улыбнулся последнему, легонько похлопывая своего захватчика по спине. Хотелось бы, конечно, не только улыбаться — сжать Богданова крепче прочих, с силой, нагулянной в мышцах за рабочую неделю. Но даже теперь, когда Лев и Горячев наконец снова были рядом, между ними вырастали стены и рвы.

— Наш коттедж вон тот, — Лев указал рукой на ближний к офису курорта домик. Вокруг здания выстроились стройные фигуры в костюмах, а Богданов поспешил пояснить: — А это охрана. А тебе, Рома, было бы удобнее смотреть не жопой.

— Ага, Лев Денисович, — Роман только крепче сжал Горячева напоследок (тот успел даже откровенно напрячься, подозревая неладное), но повиновался власти интереса. 

— Охраны не бойтесь, это старые привычки. Они за нас уже активировали бронь, так что… Вперед? — нервно улыбнулся Лев, предлагая всем присутствующим собрать вещи и отправиться в дом. Так и сделали. Сборы были громкими, потешными; машины писком сигнализации попрощались с хозяевами, а те скоро оказались около коттеджа, встречаемые уютным скрипом деревянных ступеней при входе. Со Львом поздоровались охранники, открыли двери. Внутри — улыбалась приятным свечением белых гирлянд украшенная черными и бежевыми шариками прихожая, растянулась от лестницы до стены надпись «С днем рождения!» из картона, под ногами хрустело конфетти. В углу стоял привезенный заранее музыкальный центр с караоке и потели бутылки разнообразного спиртного, а за распахнутой дверью обеденной виднелся накрытый стол с темной скатертью и светлыми тарелками. Горячев затрясся от восторга, как ребенок, аж подпрыгнул на месте: «Вот это я понимаю празднично!» Стыдно было думать в обиду старым друзьям — они всегда поздравляли своих на славу; но Богданов и впрямь постарался, целый дом принес в подарок. И все — для них. Для Антона.

— У нас четыре комнаты наверху, то есть ночуем попарно. Две из них с двуспальными кроватями. Надо полагать, это для четы Котковых и нас с Еленой, — командовал Лев. — Остальные — разбирайтесь. Думаю, Антон с…

— Со мной? — едко захихикал Роман, забросив вещи на спину.

— Нет. С Владом. А ты с Настей, Рома, и прекрати меня перебивать, а то до завтра не доживешь…

— Мне кажется, его такими угрозами уже не испугаешь, — смешливо заметил Антон. — А тут красиво. Сразу видно почерк…

Стали расходиться. Алена по пути на второй этаж радостно пищала, замечая то тут, то там приятные мелочи, а Леха с улыбкой ходил за ней, как послушный сенбернар, порционно отпуская комплименты в адрес организатора поездки. Настя с Владом что-то бурно обсуждали в стороне, и одного взгляда на сладкую парочку хватало, чтобы понять: их вещами и размещением пускай занимаются соседи по комнатам. Роман все терся рядом, и Антон благосклонно нес на себе сумки за четверых, чтобы не нагружать «некоторых хилых ботаников». Добравшись до собственной комнаты, он переоделся с дороги — в узкие рваные на коленях джинсы и черную футболку с жизнеутверждающей надписью «No women — no cry», а для прогулок по территории заготовил ярко-желтый бомбер. Все, что Богданов купил ему.

Потом все стеклись к столу. Лев подгонял ребят усаживаться и скорее приступать к еде. Антона определили сидеть между Владом и Еленой, Богданова — на другой стороне между Лехой и Ромой. Уютно посреди стола расположились закуски — салаты. А рядом с ними соусницы, чтобы каждый мог заправить тем, что по душе. Богданов хозяйничал и разносил еду дольше всех, и только теперь все заметили его без привычного строгого костюма, а в лихом одеянии джинсовой куртки, рубашки в клетку и классического шерстяного жилета. Горячев смотрел и гордился, с трудом заставляя себя отвлекаться на что-то еще. Как правило, жертвой становилась суетящаяся рядом с напитками Богданова. 

— Я надеюсь, вам нравится, — улыбался Лев. А Елена, смеясь, объясняла, что у Богданова это первый большой семейный вечер. Обычно он ничего не праздновал в компаниях да и самостоятельно редко организовывал кутежи. 

— Я бы тоже забыла, как люди вообще выглядят, если бы вы меня не вытащили, — хохотала Настя, щедро разливая виски всем, кто за столом был по крепким напиткам. То есть вообще всем — в ее понимании.

— Ну тогда добро пожаловать в семью, — улыбался Котков. — Думаю, Антон не обидится, если это будет наш первый тост!

Звякнуло стекло стаканов, бокалов… Выпили. За едой каждый находил, чем заняться и о чем поговорить. Леха почти сразу увлек Богданова бурными обсуждениями прошедшей дороги, Настя пыталась о чем-то шептаться с Владом, причем Антон со своего места отлично слышал несколько раз имя Елены. Но та уже вся была во власти Алены, которая заливалась устными, без купюр, отзывами о подаренной косметике, использовавшейся уже полтора месяца. Горячеву даже не хотелось прерывать эту идиллию. Сидя в самом центре, как и Лев, он время от времени включался то тут, то там, но сам — глазами ел салат в тарелке так, будто красивее в своей жизни не видел. На самом деле все мысли Антона были вовсе не о еде. Он лишь ждал момента, пока Богданов начнет что-то рассказывать, чтобы можно было, слушая, безнаказанно смотреть прямо на него. Горячев изредка нырял взглядом в смартфон, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы написать в чат с «ручками»:  _ «Ты сегодня выглядишь так, что тебя хочется сразу раздеть. =))» _

_ «Ты всегда так выглядишь, засранец)», _ — ответил Лев. Но только Горячев успел прочитать сообщение, как получил тычок локтем в бок. Вовин многозначительно ухмылялся и указывал на телефон. 

— А я специально поэтому выбил тебе место с Еленой. Так ты это, не стесняйся, шепчи на ушко, — улыбнулся Влад. Хорошо, что легкий мотив фоновой музыки укрывал его шепот от любопытных ушей. Как и приглушенный свет, который успешно скрыл сперва побледневшее, а после покрасневшее лицо Антона. Он мгновенно свернул переписку на рабочий стол и возмущенно посмотрел на Вовина, шикнув:

— Слышь, ты, сводник! Куда зрачки суешь?

— Да я случайно, что ты сразу психуешь? — усмехнулся Влад. — Извини, а то слишком секретно все. Больше не буду, Антон, сорян…

Роман мотал туда-обратно завязки спортивного костюма, в который празднично облачился, как Богданов погнал его помогать нести горячее. Сисадмин закатил глаза, но пришлось повиноваться. Восторженно взвизгнула Алена, получившая разрешение накрасить Елену.

— Вообще еды у нас много. Холодильник я набил до отвала, — пояснял Лев, возвращаясь и устраивая запеченную курицу во главу стола. — Если что, вы говорите, все организую… И танцевать можно тоже, не стесняйтесь. Можете даже что-нибудь сломать, но лучше не надо, конечно. 

— Ну мы еще пока не в кондиции для такого, но если вы настаиваете… — вклинилась, зубоскаля, Настя, но тут же оживилась по другому поводу: — Ай, да вы же здесь сегодня не «вы»! Лев Денисович, а мне к вам на «ты» тоже можно? Можно называть Левушкой? — мурлыкала она, дополняя свою коллекцию исковерканных имен.

— Можно на «ты», но, если можно, просто Лев, — напряженно улыбнулся Богданов, но тут очнулась Елена, что стоически терпела помазание жидкими румянами от Алены, подперев ручкой в перчатке щеку:

— Наша нянька называла его Леопольд в свое время. Как кота из мультика, который все со всеми дружно жил. Потом пацаны прознали, ржали три дня, пока не исковеркали до Леопольдио. Ему не привыкать…

— Ну да, а теперь кто-то преследует Льва со словами «Леопольд, выходи, подлый трус»? — Антон усмехнулся, но хоть звучало это впрямь смешно — получилось все равно нехорошо.

— Ла-а-адно, — снова забрала власть Настя. Немного подумав, она вынесла свой вердикт: — Ладно — Леопольдом называть не будем. «Левушку» отдаю в пользование Аленушке — от нее это грамотнее звучит. А ты будешь Лео. Возможно, это означает, что однажды ты дождешься какой-нибудь бесполезной награды, хотя тебя и так все будут знать за гениальный актерский талант, — подмигнув Богданову, Настя подняла стакан. Тот выгнул бровь и спрятал улыбку в спиртном. 

— Хорошо, я слышал свои клички, Льва, Романа, Алены… А остальных ты как назовешь, о, великая и ужасная? — Антон заинтересованно приподнял брови. И, казалось, наступил на словообразовательную мину. Потому что тотчас же выяснилось, что давно знакомый Насте Влад — на самом деле Владлен, Владислав, Владимир (в зависимости от степени серьезности), а также Вловин и Вованчо; Леха — просто Котик или Коток, но во избежание бабьих конфликтов — сойдет за Алешку; ну а Елене досталось больше всех.

— Хелен? Леня? Ленусик? Ленок? Леночка? Леля?.. Ленин?

— Определенно Ленин! — стукнула по столу кулаком в элегантной кружевной перчатке Богданова, агрессивно зажевав оливку, словно откусила врагу голову. Особенно комично это смотрелось на фоне ее крайне элегантного образа в черном коротком платье с нежно-розовыми щечками. — Что, Настуся, пойдем поднимем партию и товарищей? Сердце и руку за вождя или не хватит коммунистического духу?!

— Ха! Настуся! Сечешь фишку, Ильич, — довольно расхохоталась Настя и опрокинула рюмку залпом, а после хлестко перебросила дреды через плечо.

Помалу праздник набирал обороты. Все по очереди поздравили Антона, вручили подарки те, кто не успел заранее. Лев с Лехой за разговорами о вечном (точнее, о бизнесе) обнаружили много интересных общих тем и даже забыли про еду, важно да по-начальнически рассевшись на небольшом диванчике в зале рядом с окном. Роман нашелся в общении с Настей и Владом да пакостничал с ними потихоньку, пуляясь в Богданова и Леху оливками с криками «хватит старперить, пошли танцевать». Елена и Алена, всласть размалевавшись всеми волшебными баночками, нашли себя в организации коктейлей. Один назвали «Оргазм» и, хохоча, с короткой розовой соломинкой в бокале подарили Антону, пожелав: «Испытывай всегда!».

— О, я не против, — заухмылялся Горячев, приняв коктейль. Чертов дамский напиток он бы назвал поистине дамским: вязкая, сладкая кремово-сливочная муть… В руках Антона «Оргазм» приобретал еще более непристойные и неоднозначные оттенки. Но не отказываться же! Причина первая — угощение. Вторая — от дорогих сердцу девушек. А третья… Антон, игриво дернув бровью и убедившись, что на него смотрят (а смотрели, в общем-то, все), поймал соломинку губами и отпил. Густой коктейль тянулся туго, и когда Горячев с громким чмоком отпустил, на краю трубочки повисла белесая капля.

«Я видел что-то похожее неделю назад, Богданов», — подумал он, одним секундным взглядом сместив фокус с пузатого бокала на перекрестие ног Льва. Вмиг стало жарко — и совсем не от одного только алкоголя, жгущего горло и стенки желудка. Недолго думая, Антон медленно и осторожно собрал сладкую росинку языком.

— Вкусно, девочки. Вкусно! — засмеялся он, щурясь. А дальше смотрел — только на Алену с Еленой, грудь выпячивал, крутился на месте. И ножку бокала тоже крутил, гладил пальцами. Только волосы на затылке и шевелились. Горячев выпил уже достаточно, чтобы потерять всякий стыд — а потому смеялся над собой, над своей похабщиной и все ждал, ждал, что это оценят. И оценили. Богданов, искренне пропуская мимо ушей все тяжелые, как камни в игривой речной воде, слова Коткова, уперся немигающим — а оттого завис, как удав на охоте — взглядом в Горячева. Кадык шевельнулся — Богданов сглотнул, отвлекся на Леху, интенсивно ему закивал, бросил пару неуклюжих фраз и вернул иссушающее внимание звезде вечера.

— Неужто? — Елена хихикнула. — Ладно, Алена, пойдем, нам бы с тобой еще Настусю напоить таким вот… 

Девушки вновь осели у барного стола.

— А ей чего предложите? — крикнул вдогонку Антон. — «Секс на пляже»? «Скользкий сосок»? Или это все исключительно моя тема?

Он потешался как мог — а самому уже давало в голову беспощадно. Горячев был лишен большинства вредных привычек: здоровью угрожал только спиртным, и то обычно умеренно, да быстрой ездой. Но ничто так не пьянило его, как запах секса. Даже не запах в прямом смысле — а только близость его, медленно наполняющее пространство желание, которого всегда было вдоволь в ночных клубах, но не должно было быть, как казалось, в кругу семьи. Да только что тут сделаешь, если ты влюблен по уши, а тоска и одиночество успели сожрать за неделю… И что делать, если тот, кого ты желаешь, готов показывать, что он жаждет тебя тоже?

«У тебя же телефон под рукой, Лев. Я жду отзывов». 

Потупив взгляд в бокал и хихикая про себя, Антон наблюдал, как медленно уменьшается количество налитого в нем. Каждая затяжка делала губы сладкими и липкими от «Бэйлиса» и «Амаретто». Горячев бесхитростно утирался тыльной стороной ладони — но после все равно приходилось снимать сахарный осадок языком. Тогда-то он снова обращался к Богданову, невинно пожимая плечами, мол, это не я, мне так сделали. А тот, стискивая обивку дивана в кулаке за спиной Лехи, не мог двинуться с места. Котков успел, казалось, обговорить все подряд, когда Богданов предложил всем размяться, пультом увеличил громкость музыки и выключил общий свет в комнате, оставив только свечение гирлянд и клубные переливы светодиодных лент под потолком. Люди действительно оживились и затанцевали. Даже Рома пытался двигаться, хотя положение в его случае спасала Елена, раскачивающая несчастного сисадмина в такт ритмичной музыке. А Горячеву тем временем прилетело почти агрессивное сообщение:

_ «Горячев, твою ж мать. Я тут с твоим почти отцом сижу, но за себя уже не отвечаю». _

_ «А ты думаешь, тебе так нужно его благословение? =)) _ — лениво набивал Антон одним пальцем, улыбаясь экрану. —  _ Ты меня спермой накачивал, Богданов, пока он был на работе…» _

У Горячева был большой соблазн. Лев вовремя спрятал их и увлек гостей друг другом; между бедер уже сладко скручивалось возбуждение, и Антон благодарил и проклинал свой выбор одежды, а еще — ненавидел и обожал подобные моменты откровенности. Узкие джинсы отлично зажимали наполовину отвердевший член, причиняя тем самым лишние дискомфорт и удовольствие при малейшем движении коленом. Однако именно в этот момент Горячев понял, что он никуда не спешит. Это был только его день. Его час мести — за все те разы, когда Богданов, обманывая, заставлял его умолять. Они были наедине и врозь в разных концах комнаты; и люди качались в стороне парами, кроме Влада и Насти, которые просто куда-то ушли. 

_ «О чем ты думаешь?» _ — написал Горячев и, улыбнувшись, в который раз припал к рюмке. «Оргазм», увы, подходил к концу, но это вынуждало его только хитрить и тянуть время. Антон макал соломинку поглубже в коктейль, а потом вынимал и закладывал влажной стороной в рот. Дальше — нырял взглядом в голубой экран. Ждал.

_ «О том, как ты меня убиваешь» _ , — было ему ответом. Но когда Горячев поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на Льва, на диване уже никого не было. В следующую секунду в его расслабленный локоть вцепилась мертвой хваткой Богдановская рука, а затем Антона потащили за угол. Мгновение — и от Горячева остался лишь пустой бокал на высокой ножке, раскачивающийся на полу, словно в танце.

Здание с сауной и бассейном ничем не отличалось от коттеджа, в котором разместились ребята — тот же европейский стиль с деревянными элементами и треугольной крышей. Прихожая, две одинаковых раздевалки для женщин и мужчин, душ, — и вот Антон уже оказался в скудно подсвеченном помещении с белой плиткой и голубыми бликами от воды на ней, что игриво бегали по полукруглому потолку. Вдруг раздался оглушительный хлопок, плеск, и светлые всполохи беспокойно дернулись — это Лев кинул Романа в воду. Последний вынырнул, схватил Богданова за лодыжку и попытался утащить за собой, но сил хватило только на агрессивную борьбу с водой. Антон, шагнув ближе к ним, довольно разулыбался. Он всегда любил пляжи и бассейны по меньшей мере за то, что мог утолить в этих местах свое сексуальное любопытство и даже кого-то присмотреть, подцепить… Ведь когда все обнажены — это товар лицом показывать. Но теперь Горячева увлекало только одно тело — и в этом была проблема. Лев слишком ярко выделялся среди прочих сочными красными плавками, облегающими крепкий зад, ухоженной чистотой, подчеркнутой почти неразличимым на теле светлым волосяным покровом. Антон еще ни разу не видел его в полном кадре и при свете, раздетым и доступным, как на ладони. Смотрелся Богданов издалека так же хорошо, как и вблизи. Горячев даже не сразу поймал себя на мысли, что слишком откровенно жрал его взглядом. А поймав — одернулся, потупился. Стал присматривать новую жертву. Елена как раз стояла в стороне, смеялась, стеснительно скрестив руки на груди и пряча обнаженные кисти под локтями. Конечно, Антон теперь был степенным моногамным мужчиной, но разве же кто-то запрещал ему любоваться красивыми женщинами, вроде Богдановой, с эстетической точки зрения? Совсем немножко. И то лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься от своего неутолимого голода.

— Бу, — тихо произнес Антон в затылок Елене, бесшумно подобравшись сзади, и сразу же поймал ее за плечи, чтобы по случайности не получить оплеуху. Он улыбался, заглядывая Богдановой прямо в лицо — и больше ни дюймом ниже. — Чего стоишь мерзнешь?

— Не мерзну, — неловко улыбнулась Елена, еще глубже спрятав руки. У нее была такая же светлая, как и у Льва, кожа, но девственно-чистая и совершенно лишенная шрамов и веснушек. Кроме рук. Лаконичный бордовый купальник удачно сидел на стройной фигуре, поддерживая небольшую грудь и очерчивая округлые бедра. Горячев оценил. Со вкусом у Богдановых всегда все было в порядке. — Я привыкаю. 

— Ну ты же неправильно привыкаешь совсем. Помочь?

Кто-то нормальный и романтичный после таких слов ожидал бы следующей картины: чтобы Антон приблизился к Елене, обняв ее и прижав к горячей груди, обогрел, а потом шепнул на ушко что-то вроде: «Тепло? А теперь давай я спущусь в воду и поймаю тебя, и нам будет так же хорошо». Кто-то все такой же нормальный и ребячливый наоборот, сперва окунулся бы сам, а после полез тереться холодным телом — для максимально быстрого и надежного уравнения температур. Но только не Антон. Он, когда бы речь ни заходила о купании, всегда был тем ненавистным парнем, который, пользуясь физическим превосходством, насильно затаскивал окружающих в воду. Это значило, что в нынешней ситуации больше всех везло тем, кто окунался добровольно — ну или Роману, который ступил на скользкую дорожку, заговорив со Львом. Елена же оказалась совершенно беззащитна — а, главное, не подготовлена к фамильярной подлости. Она не успела даже рот открыть, как оказалась у Горячева на руках. Тот уверенно зашагал к краю бассейна.

— Смотри, нужно просто на счет ра-а-а-аз… — начал накручивать Антон — и в тот же момент впервые качнул Богданову вперед и назад, наращивая амплитуду. Та заматерилась, забарахтала ногами. Сначала она требовала отпустить. Но, чем больше казалась амплитуда, тем больше требования походили на мольбы. 

— Антон, скотина, я тебя потом в бочке утоплю! — орала Елена, покрывая Горячева всеми благими матами, которые знала. У девушек же все сложно: с лица крем не смой, он стоит больше, чем вся твоя медицинская страховка. Но какой бы оборот ни приняла история в дальнейшем, сейчас Богданова оказалась во власти главного хулигана вечера. И это был не Горячев. Антон ощутил уверенно-сильный толчок в спину, когда находился у самого края, и полетел в обрыв вместе с Еленой. А когда они смогли разобраться и вынырнуть из толщи воды, с победоносным выражением лица над ними возвышался Лев, упирая руки в бока.

— Лев, скотина! Я сейчас Леху попрошу, он тебя искупает! — кричала Елена, пригрозив брату кулаком.

— Э-э-э, нет, Богданов, так не пойдет! Хлеб мой отбирать вздумал? — выступил и Антон, отплевавшись от воды. Он, впрочем, был ловчее Романа, который злорадствовал в стороне. Быстро подтянувшись на руках, Горячев выпрыгнул на борт поодаль от Богданова. — Ну-ка иди сюда…

Куда же хлеб и зрелища без публики? В этот момент из раздевалок появились Леха с Владом да Настя с Аленой. Они не спешили, болтали о чем-то, хакерша хлестала Вовина полотенцем по заднице, чтобы не путался под ногами. А застали они такую картину: Горячев, мокрый и растрепанный, уверенно наступал на Льва. Последний, хохоча, подначивал Антона пальцами, встав в позу опытного тореадора, поигрывая бедрами — на них же были красные трусы. И — началось… Горячев, конечно, мог похвастаться богатым опытом спаррингов. Основная же проблема состояла в том, что для долгой борьбы возможности ни у кого не было: на пол противника всем весом не кинешь, поломается. Либо один в воду, либо второй, либо оба. Антон, конечно, проигрывать не собирался. Примерившись, он быстро оценил направление взгляда Льва, припомнил, что может его поднять — но и Богданов Горячева поднимет, причем, очевидно, легче. Зато Антон был суше, быстрее и имел постоянную практику. Оставалось только не убить друг друга. 

Вышло так, что для обоих бассейн оказался сбоку, а значит, соперника следовало или удачно бросить в сторону, или развернуть лицом к воде и дать крепкого пинка. Кому повторно — кому в отместку. И вот пошли на сближение… Лев сразу же попытался уйти в ноги (предсказуемо!), но Антон успешно встретил его там с защитой, перехватил ладони и напрягся, уперся всем весом, показывая рельеф на руках, ногах и животе. Богданов упрямился, боролся. Сила в нем была не профессиональная, но настоящая, весовая. Такие люди могут долго терпеть серьезные нагрузки.

— Смотри, Богданов, я не хочу сломать тебе череп и разбить что-нибудь… — оскалился Антон в ухмылке. — Кто кого первый поднимет — тот того и несет. На пол друг друга не роняем.

— Ага, — улыбнулся Лев, но тактику выбрал исключительно оборонительную, не желая делать шаги и совершать ошибки. Елена, сбежав из воды и во имя безопасности остановившись подальше от борцов, хваталась за голову:

— Антон, твою мать, ну вы же покалечитесь, дебила два! Вас вообще нельзя оставлять в одном помещении, все время начинается это вот… это вот!

— А чего происходит-то? Эй! — крикнула Настя. Роман, знающе цокнув языком, наигранно вздохнул:

— Так Елену делят. Вы пока в раздевалке были, все интересное и пропустили. Горячев Богданову-то зажал, и…

— Роман! — зашипела Елена, пряча руки. — Сейчас я вытрясу из тебя всю дурь, кинув к ним туда!

— Так если это… Это же хорошо, если зажал? — развел руками Леха. — Ну-ка, Антон! Поднажми!

Образовалась небольшая группа поддержки. Первыми выступили за Горячева — Котков и Вовин, которые орали в две мужские глотки так, что, казалось, потолок бассейна сейчас обвалится. Оппозицию им составили Роман и, как ни странно, Настя, скандирующие имя Льва. Алена же попросту присоединилась к Елене в попытках унять всех представителей сильного, но не слишком здравомыслящего пола — она что-то лопотала и, судя по сбивающимся речевкам, старательно зажимала рты поочередно всем, кто попадался под руку.

Антон полыхал азартом. Хотя все и перевернулось с ног на голову, а причину спора официально предложили весьма сомнительную, — он старательно проводил атаки в поисках уязвимого места, а заодно изучал поведение Богданова. И не остановиться: Горячеву попросту страшно хотелось его завалить — не в постель, так в бассейн. Улучив момент, Горячев страстно рванул вперед. Уперлись друг другу в плечи… Антон, чуть обсохнув, при соприкосновении с еще ни разу не искупавшимся Львом чувствовал себя липким. Кожу болезненно тянуло под чужими пальцами, но едва ли это мешало. Однако почти любая попытка перехвата без броска слишком долгое время оборачивалась ничем. Горячев не хотел раскрываться и подставляться, а потому решил, что если и может проводить какие-то отвлекающие маневры — так это только в форме психологических атак.

— Классные плавки, Лев, — ухмыльнулся Антон, пыхтя, и с новой силой оттолкнулся ногами, повел всю мощь в лобовую. «Фанаты» на своих местах так орали , что можно было даже не слишком стараться говорить шепотом.

— Я решился на них после инцидента в туалете, — пыхтел Богданов. — Теперь у меня молодой и горячий…

Горячев, так и не услышав окончания фразы, решил помочь:

— Прикид? Или ты имел в виду меня?

В тот же момент Богданову по ноге, по колену сбоку, прилетел пинок. Подсечь не удалось — тот сохранил равновесие, и они с Антоном только перевернулись на месте, приблизившись на шаг к воде.

— Ты, — фыркнул Богданов.

— А мне кажется… самый горячий тут твой…

Антон тоже не успел договорить. В какой-то момент ему наконец удалось броситься в ноги, но Лев отвел его плечо, не дав упереться в живот и поднять руками за бедра. В считанные секунды, не желая терять преимущества, Горячев успел поменять позицию и врезался в Богданова снизу уже спиной, поднимая его на себе. Поза выходила совсем неустойчивая, нужный центр тяжести стремительно смещался назад — и Антон изо всех сил направил себя торпедой к бассейну, чтобы через голову сбросить соперника вниз… Позади послышался рев, мат и ахи. Особенно громко старалась команда Антона. Наступил тот самый миг, когда Лев с кувырком должен был плюхнуться в воду. Тогда-то плечи заболели особенно сильно — нежные, но крепкие пальцы впились в мышцы клещом. У самого края мир вдруг перестал быть привычной системой координат с одной устойчивой плоскостью под ногами, а еще через секунду — тело опалило ударом о поверхность воды. Она же стала заливаться в нос, в рот, в уши, заглушая голоса. Вокруг было прохладно и очень тепло одновременно, и знакомые руки все хватались то за локти, то за барахтающиеся ноги, то за бока, — а ладони Горячева находили под собой живот, бедро, шею… Это значило, что упали они с Богдановым вдвоем.

Вынырнули. Лицо Антону залепила мокрая длинная челка, и он отчаянно мотал ослепленной головой, отплевываясь и отфыркиваясь, но продолжая машинально бороться на ощупь. Вокруг царил какой-то хаос, друзья уже горячо спорили, кому засчитывать победу, потому что ничья их не устраивала. Но вот под руку подвернулась спина Льва, и Антон к тому же успел выскользнуть, чтобы убрать волосы назад. Секунда — и он победоносно сжал под вспененной, пузырящейся водой свою награду: ягодицу Богданова, с которой в пылу драки сползли плавки.

— …Зад, — прошипел Горячев, отсмеиваясь и жмурясь. Он все еще плохо видел из-за неприятной рези в глазах. Богданов вытирал ладонью лицо, недовольно морщась.

— Антон его поднял!

— Ну он же сам упал, значит, ничья!

— Но пронес же! Упали бы оба с земли — была бы ничья, а так — нет!

— Да я вообще видел, что Богданов в конце на борт ногами встать успел, значит, это он Антона перекинул!

— Заткнитесь, идиоты, может, они вообще там ребра сломали или поранились, пока катились!

Лев, окончательно пришедший в себя, окинул Горячева расфокусированным взглядом красных глаз: слизистая быстро среагировала на хлорку. Но едкая ухмылка подсказывала, что Богданов с ничьей мириться тоже не хотел. Постоял немного, глазки построил, а потом ухнул под воду. Горячеву только и оставалось, что почувствовать, как стремительно сползли с задницы плавки до самых щиколоток и как Лев от него оттолкнулся, отплыл на безопасное расстояние, и вынырнул в двух метрах поодаль. 

— Кто без трусов, тот и проиграл! Догони теперь, Горячев! — радостно проорал Богданов и, добравшись до лестницы, спешно поднялся к переругивающейся толпе, влетев в теплые тела своим, холодным, чем вызвал неодобрительные возгласы и крики.

Антон, задиристо оскалившись, погрузился под воду с головой, чтобы поймать плавки и вернуть их на место, а потом ринулся следом. Беснующиеся болельщики, впрочем, болеть больше ни за кого не хотели, а потому, как только драчуны снова оказались в опасной близости, их обоих уже в шесть-восемь рук затолкали обратно в воду. Антон и Лев своим падением в очередной раз забрызгали и Елену, и Романа.

— Мы за безопасные игры! — назидательно проорала Настя, а Антону в голову прилетел надувной мяч. Тут уж в бассейн поплюхались все.


	27. XXVI

#####  **_Тот же день. Семья_ **

Магия воды — ее легкие холодные объятия успокаивают самые тяжелые и горячие головы. Веселое времяпрепровождение раскрепостило: Елена вовсю плавала от одной стенки бассейна до другой, Лев агрессивно преодолевал расстояние брассом, а затем качался на волнах, — даже Роман казался сегодня веселым и пытался быть дружелюбным. Голубые блики мягко ложились на счастливые лица, подсвечивая бесят в глазах, и каждый разговор казался судьбоносным, правильным, необходимым: кто-то делился сокровенной тайной, кто-то мечтой и искренним стремлением, кто-то сиюминутным желанием, которое могло бы исполниться в эти свободные от обязательств ночи. Время останавливается для тех, кто не наблюдает за его бегом.

В какой-то момент Богданов исчез, чтобы принести фрукты, и оставил их на одном из пластмассовых шезлонгов, что уютно располагались у дальней от входа стены. Затем исчез еще раз — и уже насовсем. Первой забеспокоилась Елена.

— Слушай, Горячев, ты Льва не видел? Куда-то делся, не могу найти, даже полотенце из шкафчика пропало. Уже минут двадцать нет. Поищи его, а? — наконец обратилась Богданова к Антону. Она намеревалась пойти намазать кремом руки, которые болели после контакта с агрессивной водой, и не могла продолжать поиски сама. Горячев согласился. 

Искал недолго — в комнате сауны горел тусклый желтый свет, скрипело разогревшееся дерево и за километр несло запахом кедрового ореха даже через закрытую дверь. Антон обнаружил Льва развалившимся на лежанке, запрокинувшим голову и абсолютно расслабленным. Полотенце небрежно прикрывало бедра, собираясь складками между ног. Богданов, казалось, дремал, но только скрипнул порог сауны — тут же открыл глаза и вцепился взглядом в нарушителя спокойствия. Улыбнулся, но не двинулся.

— Что это ты прячешься, а? — Горячев просиял, найдя беглеца, и прикрыл за собой дверь парной. После прохлады бассейна приятно было ступить на сухие прогретые доски — и дышалось хорошо, плотно. Антон подвинул колени Льва, присел рядом с ним на край. И прикоснуться захотелось ведь сразу — они остались наедине, и Богданов был почти обнаженный, доступный, привлекательный до безобразия с этой зарумяненной на груди, коленях, плечах и щеках светлой кожей… Но Антон сумел дотянуться ладонью лишь до его руки — и не решился. Понял, что снова соблазняется. А соблазнится — пиши пропало.

— От тебя, — усмехнулся Богданов. Он вновь закрыл глаза, блаженно вздохнул и отвернулся. Антон сглотнул голодно, увидев натянувшиеся жилки на шее. — Я нашел здесь массажный стол. Там, вон, — Лев безошибочно указал на прикрытую дверь из темного матового стекла. 

— Здесь вообще хоть чего-то нет? Или ты все предусмотрел? И от меня-то чего прятаться?..

Ответить Лев, впрочем, не успел. За дверью послышались голоса и толкотня, и в парную сунулась голова Влада. Находка уже двух пропавших ознаменовалась шумным и призывным «ага!», и первым внутрь влетел Роман, которого, гогоча, запустил едва видимый за косяком Леха.

— Он не хотел идти, — развел руками Котков, невинно улыбаясь. Из-под локтя у него в нагретую комнату стали просачиваться остальные. 

— Ну, если у меня закружится голова, я вам покажу! Прямо тут упаду в обморок! — рычал Роман, а после агрессивно бросил свои кости на скамейку. Елену завели в сауну фактически под руки и, насильно растолкав Горячева и Льва, усадили между ними. Становилось тесно; ребята примостились друг к другу так плотно, что тела начинали приклеиваться. Зарозовелась у каждого кожа, особенно красиво заиграли влажные блики, и Горячев, случайно натыкаясь взглядом на Льва, каждый раз замечал ответный — жаркий и голодный. Антон, пожалуй, впервые в жизни испытывал смешанные чувства: ему и хорошо было в дружной компании, и одновременно выгнать в шею хотелось всех, кроме одного. Вот только этих цыган — попробуй выгони. И что самое неприятное, пытались свести они по-прежнему не ту пару.

— Я вот что думаю, — начал Влад, собирая со взмокшего выбеленного ежика волос влагу, — как хорошо, что мы все сегодня собрались! Вон и Антон с Еленой пообщаются поближе, — он потеснил Горячева к Богдановой, — получше. Вы же не против, Лев Денисович?

Богданов помедлил, натянуто улыбнулся и ответил:

— Зная репутацию Горячева? Против, как и любой нормальный старший брат. Он у вас тоже, знаете ли, не беленький…

— Что значит «тоже»? — разулыбался Леха, скрещивая руки на груди. — Да и ладно вам, репутация, репутация… Люди-то меняются! Вы сами посмотрите, какой он приличный весь. Мы вообще не видели, чтобы он так, как за Еленой, за кем-то ухаживал…

Антон глубоко вздохнул. Вот именно — они просто не видели.

— А чего ты глаза-то закатываешь, Антонио? — заерничала Настя, в очередной раз попытавшись пристроить куда-то длинные ноги. Даже на верхнем ярусе, под потолком, где было жарче, но свободнее всего, она никак не могла уместиться с комфортом.

— Да вот носы вам всем оторвать любопытные!

— А меня спросить не хотите? — возмутилась Елена, чуть ли не забрасывая лодыжки на Льва от тесноты. — Может, я не планировала.

— Ну вообще правда, ребят, это уже выходит за рамки, — подала голос Алена, уложившая голову Лехе на плечо. — Вы ее пугаете.

— Ой, бросьте, Богданову не испугает даже свора бешеных собак, — отмахнулся Рома. — Вы не видели ее в работе. Огонь — женщина! Пару раз на Горячева наорала, пообещала сыграть его хребтом и яйцами в хоккей на их натертом полу резиденции, — и все, попал пацан!

Помещение наполнилось смехом и недовольным ворчанием Елены, которая молила Льва прекратить клевету. Но тот только коварно улыбался, поглядывая на Антона. Он наблюдал, ждал — а Горячев тем сильнее краснел не от жары, а от раздражения. Но Роман не унимался, поймав волну пакостного настроения:

— А еще он ей цветы подарил… Настя видела! Огромный букет, просто огромный.

— Ну так Восьмое марта! — вскинулся Антон в отчаянии. — Да и дарил-то я не ей! В смысле… Ей тоже!

— Вернемся к разговору о репутации? — хохотнула Настя. — Горячев, ну брось ты уже. Чего она стесняется — ясно всем. Но ты-то! Ну втюрился и втюрился, ну кадрил и кадрил, ну сталкерил и сталкерил, ну подумаешь. Зато сейчас голым плечиком ее подпираешь. Я бы на твоем месте не жалась и юзала возможность по максимуму…

— А если вам надо остаться наедине — вы только скажите… Да и мы наверняка можем как-нибудь еще поменяться комнатами… — продолжал рассуждать Леха.

Разъяренная вконец Елена хлопнула Льва по спине, но тот оставался безучастен и абсолютно холоден к беседе — во всяком случае внешне. Потом ощутимо прилетело и Горячеву кулаком в плечо, но и от него Богданова так и не дождалась защиты. Она попыталась что-то возразить про жениха, про свадьбу, но в результате просто осталась неуслышанной.

— Ладно! — повысила голос Елена так строго и по-начальнически, что всем пришлось замолкнуть. — Ладно! Не получается у нас с Горячевым, потому что я не люблю мужчин! И брак у меня фиктивный! Довольны? Я вообще по бабам. И он это знает.

Повисла тишина. В подтверждение своих слов Елена резко поднялась — так, что Лев и Горячев стукнулись друг об друга от неожиданности — и метнулась наверх, к Насте, бесцеремонно подвинув ее и спрятавшись за ней же, как за непробиваемым щитом. Уйти — не ушла. Вероятно, хотела защитить свою честь в случае продолжения беседы, ведь защитников у нее осталось ничтожно мало.

— Ага, — первая прокомментировала произошедшее Настя и почесала щеку, перекинув дреды на сторону. Пара волосяных жгутов упала на ноги Богдановой.

Антон сидел, потупившись в пол. Было ли хорошо то, что вышло? Вероятно, нет. Из-за него довели Елену, — а Горячев в глазах друзей-приятелей теперь выглядел несчастным и безответно влюбленным неудачником. Конечно, подобная версия раскрывала его собственные слова («У нас все странно».) правдоподобнее некуда. Но копать себе яму еще глубже не хотелось.

— Да мы с Еленой друзья просто, — хмыкнул Антон, поймав направленные на него взгляды. — Вам, вообще-то, не говорил никто, что у меня отношения тут с ней назревают или что-то вроде.

Горячев глубоко вздохнул и, усевшись удобнее — даром что места стало больше, — откинулся спиной и затылком на стену. Прикрыл глаза. Богданова на верхней полке обиженно жаловалась Насте на несправедливость, прятала руки и утыкалась носом в плечо, словно и правда искала защиты. Словно и правда с женщинами ей было легче. Слева нервно копошился Влад, продолжая дергать за ниточки Антонова беспокойства. А по правое плечо — искрило… Лев, рука которого упала Горячеву под бедро, незаметно гладил его подушечками пальцев, вырисовывая на коже то неясные знаки, то — даже показалось — сердечки. Антон чувствовал, как всякий раз с новым витком по спине ползут приятные мурашки и щекочет внизу живота. Если становилось слишком — он тверже напрягал ногу, убегая от пронзающих до самой мякоти касаний.

— Ну так, вам тут нравится? — вдруг подал голос Богданов. Вот кто умел выходить из сложных ситуаций; он не просто переводил тему, а мастерски заставлял людей чувствовать правильные для него эмоции. Сейчас выбор пал на благодарность. — Я выбирал для вас долго, чтобы вывезти всех. А то Горячев мне уши прожужжал, что человек он семейный и без своих никуда с места не сдвинется.

— Да, Антон, ты так говоришь? — Лехины брови поднялись в приятном удивлении, а Горячев принял максимально важную позу в подтверждение этих слов. 

— Конечно, говорит, — подтвердил Лев. — Очень хорошо о вас отзывался. Очень часто. Тогда, когда я воспользовался связями-то для Бермуды, тоже поэтому… Семью надо защищать. Я знаю. У нас она маленькая, но принципы идентичные.

Леха, явно удовлетворившись ответом, напустил на себя серьезности и разулыбался:

— А здесь — просто супер. Алена мне тоже восторги выписывает, как тут все хорошо, и все есть, а мы только малую часть успели посмотреть! Ну, впрочем, сейчас всего лишь первый вечер, а мы же приехали на все выходные.

— Раз нравится — то хорошо. Сложно учесть вкусы всех, но я попробовал, — кивнул Богданов.

— Хорошо получилось, Лев Денисович! — поддакнул Влад. — А если говорить серьезно, обычно Антон нам людей вообще не приводил. А тут и вы, и Настя, и Рома… Вы своего рода исключения.

— Ой, честь-то какая, — усмехнулся Рома, отмахнувшись. — Но ладно, у вас правда хорошо… С вами. Вы… Короче! Что за это надо говорить? «Спасибо»? 

— Рома у нас четыре года сидит в подвале, — пояснила Елена сверху. — Не обращайте на него внимания, коммуникативные навыки атрофированы. 

— Эй!

Все рассмеялись и Горячев вместе с ними. Романа, впрочем, очень быстро зажали и ободряюще похлопали по плечу, и даже Антон, услышав очередное возмущенное «Ну что это?..» — полез обниматься, как был, в плавках да полотенце.

— Братский обмен потом, — с умным видом пояснил он впоследствии. Вернувшись на место, Горячев сел потеснее ко Льву и прижался плечом — с тем же лейтмотивом. Казалось, что теперь, когда все расслабились, он мог себе позволить полную тактильную открытость, какую можно было представить между по-семейному близкими людьми. И вот уже за разговорами Антон смело облокачивался о Льва, залихватски обнимал, наваливался, припадал бедром… В этом не было никакого эротизма — для окружающих. Почти не было — для Горячева.

Когда после сауны все собрались остыть за сымпровизированным здесь же, на территории спа-комплекса, «столом» из шезлонга, и Антон со Львом снова сели бок о бок, Горячеву пришла в голову идея, показавшаяся гениальной. За тостами продолжалась тема благодарностей, звучали кокетливые «даже не знаю, как выразить» — но ведь Богданов как-то раз уже называл свою цену.

— Что касается «спасибо», — Горячев ухмылялся, заговорщицки глядя на окружающих, — вы не беспокойтесь. Я более чем уверен, что наш дорогой Лев Денисович принимает благодарности поцелуями, так что можете смело выразить все эти ваши брудершафты…

— Что-то я не помню про поцелуи, — недоумевал Лев. — Я все больше по чекам, Антон, какие поцелуи… 

Но Горячев уже потирал ладони, вовсю выдвигая Богданова вперед и заманивая потенциальных желающих призывными жестами.

— Тогда я первый! — гаденько хохотнул Роман, бросив надкушенное яблоко. 

— Ишь какой резвый! — цокнула языком Настя. — А если по алфавиту вызывать начнут, не хочешь?

— Тогда первый пойдет Антон, а он и так уже везде первый, — фыркнул Роман. Богдановы заметно напряглись. 

— В каком это смысле, Рома?

— Ну у него же праздник. День рождения, все дела, — закатил глаза сисадмин и издевательски ухмыльнулся. — А о чем вы подумали?

Кто бы о чем ни подумал, а Богданову зацеловали все щеки. Сначала родная сестра, а там за ней потянулись и остальные в порядке очереди. Лев отфыркивался, морщился, просил прекратить, но в конечном счете смеялся и даже отвечал, залавливая каждого несчастного в свои крепкие медвежьи объятия. Леха от души расцеловал его три раза в щеки, Алена трогательно чмокнула в скулу, Настя вместо поцелуя — боднула в лоб, Роман брезгливо прижался щекой к щеке… А Антон, как внимательный хозяин вечера, оказался последним (должен же он был проконтролировать, как станет целоваться ретивый Рома!). Льва Горячев ждал уже с двумя рюмками наготове — и одну вручил ему.

— Раз уж ты теперь мой человек, Богданов, без брудершафта точно не получится, — пояснил он.

Тут-то Горячеву стало уже не совсем весело. Он думал, только таким отчаянным шагом докажет себе, что сможет выйти за рамки старых стереотипов, — а там и открыться друзьям недолго. Антон мучился внутренним противоречием и стыдился: ведь поцеловать на глазах у целого клуба какого-то незнакомого гея — это пожалуйста, а как до любви дошло — страшно, как будто накажут. Загривок резко похолодел от волнения, как только отзвенело эхо громких слов. Страшно было даже оглянуться и увидеть лица внезапно замолчавших друзей.

Лев смеялся одним взглядом. Горячев не успел опомниться, как тот, приняв рюмку, рукой зацепился за руку. Захват был столь же крепким, как и намерение Богданова — он смотрел на Антона с вызовом. Только алкоголь обжег горло, как Лев потянулся навстречу за обещанным угощением к выпивке. Все собралось в одной точке — в пристальных синих глазах… Горячеву казалось, будто он катится навстречу невыносимо медленно; немного сдашь вбок — и успеешь, если что, свернуть. Вот только перед ним был магнит. Антон не успел понять, как его губы оказались мягко прижатыми без намека на большее к ласковым и грешным губам. Отстранился Лев почти моментально. Окинув серьезным взглядом затаивших дыхание товарищей, Антон закрепил ритуал залпом допитой рюмкой, и Лев с ним в этом был солидарен. Горячев слышал, как тяжело Богданов выдохнул, принужденный в очередной раз к скорой разлуке. В стороне, довольно прихрюкнув, засмеялась Настя:

— Ну вот, мужики целуются. Ленин, а можно я тебя поцелую?

— Можно, Настусик, но только в щеку, — Богданова постучала себя по скуле пальцем и тут же спрятала руки, хитро улыбнувшись. — Пока что. 

Вопреки опасениям Антона, остаток вечера прошел совершенно мирно. Неудобных вопросов никто не задавал, а акцию с целованием Богданова, как и планировалось, восприняли не более чем пьяной дружеской шалостью, и только Рома косился и давил ухмылку. Так или иначе Горячев решительных шагов больше не делал — но широких рамок тоже не сдвигал.

Расстались к половине четвертого утра. Изможденные активным и при этом довольно вредительским отдыхом, многие охотно разбрелись по постелям. Влад под занавес, как оказалось, успевший сгладить трезвость припасенным косячком, нахохотался и доехал до комнаты буквально на руках у Горячева. Алена с Лехой мирно ушли парой, как должно. Роман, вообще не привыкший спать, просто радовался возможности переварить день и побыть наедине с собой. Кто-то еще принимал душ.

Антону, впрочем, спать не хотелось. Вовин, накурившись, становился довольно буйным во сне. Да и за день переживаний хватило настолько, что Горячев не смог бы сомкнуть глаз. Он спустился в гостиную и устроился на диванчике под пледом, уткнувшись в смартфон. В общем чате — не их со «старой гвардией», а совершенно новом — пестрели новые кадры. Настя умудрилась даже сфотографировать брудершафт, но только в моменте сближения. Снимок выглядел так, что Антон приятно поежился: даже в самых бытовых декорациях, под неправильным углом они со Львом выглядели красивыми, влюбленными…

_ «Чот вы, мальчики, прям вообще. ;) _ — добавила Настя в подписи. —  _ Я б вас шипперила!» _

_ «Лучше сотри это с глаз Антона х))» _ — посоветовал ей Влад.

Горячев вздохнул. В голову лезли идиотские доводы, какая-то невнятная статистика. Думая о том, что рассказать друзьям правду все же придется, Антон начинал считать, сколько людей в их новообретенной компании могли отреагировать негативно. Выходило, что меньшинство — ту же Настю можно было не добавлять в список, потому что она, очевидно, приняла бы Антона и в кружевном белье.

«С другой стороны, они же все видят, что Богданов хороший человек, — рассуждал Горячев. — Он и для них старался, а то, что у человека документы поддельные и с бизнесом черт те что сейчас творится — ну так у всех ведь разные беды? Это же уже даже не авантюра какая-то с завязанными глазами, когда ни имени, ни пола… Я сам его выбрал, когда узнал…»

Антон полистал фотографии еще немного. Выложил что-то безопасное, чтобы без Льва и Елены, даже без Романа, в инстаграм. А потом все картинки в голове как-то померкли — вместо них, как взрыв: Богданов, жаркие прикосновения… Антон глубоко вздохнул и закрыл глаза. И что он должен был прятать? Это? А кого это, смотря правде в глаза, вообще может лишить покоя? Горячев же сам никогда не думал, что там у Лехи с Аленой под замком… И с кем может коротать в своей творческой тусовке ночи Влад.

Хлопнула входная дверь. Послышался шорох соскальзывающей с плеч джинсовки. Из-за угла вырулил Богданов, но, завидев Горячева, остановился, разулыбался, приосанился. 

— Эй, красавец, а вы один? — промурлыкал Лев, бесцеремонно заваливаясь к Горячеву на диван, под плед заполз. — А можно с вами познакомиться? — он ткнулся Антону в шею, пользуясь интимностью обстановки, забрался руками под поясницу и на живот. От него пахнуло табаком, ночной свежестью и кремом.

— Прямо так сразу? — деланно заскромничал Горячев, но тут же рассмеялся, забарахтался в руках Льва, устраиваясь удобнее. 

— Прямо так сразу — это если бы я тебя на руки и в кровать, молодой человек. А я что? А я знакомлюсь, завоевываю, ухаживаю, — улыбнулся Богданов и прижал Горячева теснее.

— Ну ладно. Я Антон. Думал тут о ком-то таком, вроде вас…

— А я Лев. И что придумал ты о ком-то, вроде меня?

— Что чуть не умер, когда решил целовать тебя при всех. Но не против повторить. Даже обидно, что мы типа взрослые серьезные люди и «бутылочка» не канает…

Антон вывел одну ладонь из-под пледа и устроил ее у Богданова на затылке, стал гладить по голове. Прибился лицом ближе к макушке, дыша запахом волос, кожи.

— Как ты? — спросил Горячев немного погодя. — Не утомили тебя мои?

— Ну, чувствую себя на смотринах жениха, хотя никто на меня не смотрит. Елена вообще обижается, что мы опять пользуемся ею ради прикрытия своих игрищ, — Богданов невесело посмеялся, затем оставил на ключице Антона поцелуй. Тот пристыженно промолчал. — Больше за тебя переживаю. Но целоваться при всех было действительно приятно… А еще ты в плавках — это что-то невообразимое. А в сауне — и того хлеще… Горячев, очень сложно находиться с тобой рядом! Все время мысли уезжают куда-то в сторону.

— На себя бы посмотрел… — Антон укоризненно потискал Льва за ухо, а тот заурчал. — Специально напялил самое яркое, что было? На тебе красный настолько вызывающе смотрится, что хочется снять к чертям… И вообще. Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя целиком без одежды… При свете…

Лев усмехнулся и зашевелился, чтобы подняться, заглянуть Антону в глаза. Словно проверял достоверность сказанных им слов. И, как проверил, как убедился в своих домыслах, потерся кончиком носа о Горячевский нос. 

— Ну да, это было бы честно. Я-то на тебя уже насмотрелся, верно? — Он приблизился еще немного, зашептал в самые губы: — У меня есть другие красные трусы. И много всего красного. Если надеть все сразу, ты снимешь это с меня?

Антон сам был готов становиться красным — но темнота и особенность кожи спасали его. Выдавало трепет другое: жар, учащенное сердцебиение, мурашки по телу… Горячев замер на секунду, подтянулся ближе и медленно провел языком по губам Богданова. Тот сощурился.

— Все сниму… А потом буду рассматривать. Разрешишь мне? Смотреть всегда?

— Мы попробуем… Смотреть всегда, — Лев прижался к Антоновым губам с поцелуем, но тут же оторвался. — Ты меняешь мою жизнь, Горячев. Ты самое дорогое, что в ней есть…

Антона притянул намертво этот магнит. Горячев буквально напал на Льва, целуя нежно, самозабвенно. И плевать было, насколько будоражили ласки, плевать, что во всем коттедже единственная свободная комната на двоих — туалет или душ. Потеряй они голову, справились бы, лишь бы надышаться, напиться друг другом. Но сойти с ума — не успели… Отвлек внезапный хлопок двери кухни и близкий топот не одной пары ног, а затем и не совсем адекватный женский смех, очень похожий на Настин. Горячев, моментально мобилизовавшись, закрылся пледом по макушку вместе со Львом. Прислушался. Их, к счастью, с той стороны скрывала еще и спинка дивана, так что если нарушители спокойствия не собирались присесть помягче, то убежище получалось знатное. Но те направлялись явно в другую сторону. Заскрежетали ножками стулья за обеденным столом, звякнула какая-то посуда… Похоже было на то, что пока все укладывались спать, кто-то украдкой выпивал и закусывал.

— Так ты не сказала мне, у тебя девушка уже была? Нет? 

— Нет, Настуся, какая девушка… — пьяно промямлила Елена. Послышалось бульканье жидкости. — У меня мужик-то случайно появился. Я замужем за работой.

— Ну так с работой не того-этого… В смысле, она-то ебет, конечно, но это обычно приносит удовольствие кому угодно, только не тебе… — хихикала Настя. — Ну ладно, ладно, как к тебе зайти… Девушки, значит, нет, но хочется?

— Блядь, Настя, отстань… Ты видела, как меня с Горячевым заебали? А все потому что!.. Ой, ладно… 

Антон почувствовал шевеление. Это Лев с интересом чуть показался из укрытия. Богданова тем временем хлопнула еще рюмку, судя по характерному глотку и шипению после, которое она издала, как всякая девушка с крепким напитком, и продолжила:

— Я не пробовала. С мужиками такое, но не очень… Во всяком случае, я вот сейчас смотрю… На примеры перед глазами. И меня так не вставляло ни разу. Может, я эта… Как их? Которым ничего не надо.

Настя какое-то время молчала. Зная ее повадки — наверное, выглядела так, будто отвлеклась, ушла в себя. У хакерши бывали особенно заметные в нетрезвом состоянии моменты «выключения», после которых она резко активизировалась, но совершенно на другую тему.

— Ленин. А спросить можно? Не про баб и не про мужиков.

— Валяй.

— А что с руками? Ну, мы там в бассейне и в сауне когда рядом сидели, я заметила… Ты же это прячешь обычно. Ну явно не кольцо обручальное и не дешевый аристократизм, как в офисах все пропиздели.

Елена замолчала. Судя по звуку, сняла перчатки. 

— Обожгли кислотой сильно. А теперь нельзя коже быть на свету, на солнце — могу заработать рак… Да и некрасиво, если честно. Это так смешно, знаешь, когда у тебя руки такие, а ты продаешь косметику, которая ухаживает за кожей. В самом начале карьеры мне пару раз прямо в лоб партнеры сказали, что это — стыд. Что я произвожу впечатление человека с проблемой, ломаю безупречный образ компании. Это как, знаешь, продавать жирному фитнес-программу, или прыщавому — крем от угревой сыпи. А мы же начинали с уходовой косметики для проблемной кожи. Ну вот и я нашла выход… А потом это стало образом. Гораздо легче отвечать на вопрос «Эй, а зачем перчатки? Выебываешься?», чем каждый раз пытаться объяснить, что тебе неприятно вспоминать про руки. Раньше еще частенько открывались ранки, были воспаления, это сейчас все почти хорошо… Почти.

— Люди — мрази, — вздохнула Настя. И выпила. На какое-то время стало совсем тихо. Антон, не выдержав, тоже высунулся. Девушки сидели за столом друг напротив друга с бутылкой водки и блюдцем — не иначе как с лаймом… Настя, склонив голову к рукам Богдановой, держала свои рядом. Подбиралась ближе. Подобравшись — осторожно тронула пальцами кожу. — А руки красивые. И ты крутая. Чушь все. Гляди, какие у тебя пальцы длинные! Ты от солнца-то, конечно, прячь… Зато я теперь знать буду. Мы… Ну, я, самое главное, — она усмехнулась.

— Почему самое главное, что ты знать будешь? — понизила голос Елена, подперев голову одной рукой. Но ту, что лежала рядом с Настиной — оставила.

— Ну в смысле почему… Согласись, если бы о тебе что-то знал какой-нибудь Горячев, это для меня не имело бы смысла. А ты тут мне вот… Секрет открыла, — Настя, по-лисьи разулыбавшись, зацепилась пальцами за пальцы Елены смелее, трогая собственнически и без малейшей неприязни. Богданова дернулась, выгнула бровь, но все показное непонимание сорвалось в пьяную ухмылку. — Так тебе точно девушки не нравятся?

За спиной Горячева активнее зашевелился Лев. Громко засопел, возмущенно дернулся, то решаясь встать, то отказываясь от этой мысли. Антон тихонько зашипел на него, поднеся палец к губам.

— Пока нравились только мужчины, — кокетливо напомнила Елена, подтягивая к Насте вторую руку. Та, даже не думая отступать, обняла и ее. Хакерше рост позволял, не поднимаясь со стула, перегнуться так, чтобы ее голова оказалась над столом ровно по центру.

— А хочешь попробовать другое? Если что, я и за мужчину сойду…

Елена отзеркалила жест — тоже наклонилась ближе. 

— Да? А это и так может работать? Ты же красивая девушка, Настя…

— Ну… Ты, — Настя сделала особый акцент на этом слове, — можешь называть меня…

Все замерли. И Елена замерла. И Лев замер, как камень, который через секунду, впрочем, мог ожить — и напомнить пьяной младшей сестре, что он — старший брат, а у нее — свадьба. Антон же чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать, и машинально в голову пришло нечто, в сущности, до ужаса банальное, но до боли смешное (как ему казалось). Горячев бесшумно нырнул под плед и схватился за смартфон. Блекло загорелся под навесом экран, открылся «контакт», пальцы забегали по клавиатуре в поиске, вдавили качельку громкости звука до максимума…

Кэти Перри заорала на всю комнату свое издевательское «I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT». А со стороны обеденной зоны послышался грохот — не иначе как упал стул.

Пока плед не был жестоко сорван, Лев пытался сдержать хохот, утыкаясь Горячеву в плечо. Девушки быстро нашли источник беспокойства; и вот над хулиганами возвышались две фигуры. Одна — угрожающе разъяренная, вторая — пристыженная и испуганная. Елена даже при полном отсутствии света выглядела такой красной, словно недавно вышла из парной. Хмель, впрочем, с нее совсем не сошел — Богданова показывала все эмоции без купюр. А Лев, как положено настоящей акуле, подскочил первый и напал:

— Лена, ты что творишь? У тебя свадьба через неделю!

— Я знаю, — Богданова вжала голову в плечи. — Но он мне руки не гладил, и…

— Но, — смягчился Богданов, прочитав смущение сестры, — я никому не скажу.

Настя, в отличие от Елены, не была так добра в своих намерениях. Антон, переведя взгляд на нее, вместо дружелюбной хакерши увидел мрачное и крайне злое существо с опасным оружием в руках — она скручивала в тугой жгут тот самый плед.

— Да блин, смешно же!.. — запротестовал Горячев, и в ту же секунду получил хлесткий удар по голове. Отвернулся, спрятался, хохоча… Но Настя была зла не на шутку, острым локтем отодвинула Богданова. Плюшевые, но все же упругие, частые и ощутимые удары непрерывно сыпались отовсюду и прилетали куда только можно. Особенно — по заднице.

— Жопа ты… Горячев, — рычала Настя. — Что тебе, завидно, что ли?! Ревнуешь?! Сам же сказал, что у вас с ней ничего..!

Яростное избиение и продолжилось бы, если бы со стороны Богдановых не послышался жалобный всхлип. Обернулись — а там Елена прижалась к обескураженному Льву, который так и не смог завершить объятия; он завис с разведенными в сторону руками, глаза испуганно округлил, даже, казалось, дышать бросил.

— Да не ревнует он… Этот Горячев, одни проблемы от твоего Антона, Лев… Вы же мутите, ну что он…

— Да мы просто пошутили, прости. Неудачно пошутили, — окончательно потеплел Лев. По волосам сестру принялся гладить, обнял за плечи. — Тише, Лен, ну ничего же не произошло, — растирал он узкую спину ладонью.

— Когда вы им уже скажете? Мне надоело… На работе шлюхой считают, тут сводничеством занимаются…

Лев обратил тревожный взгляд к Антону, а затем к Насте. Та еще секунду стояла с печатью сомнения на лице, но потом издала один короткий смешок. Плед раздраженно упал обратно на Горячева, словно именно он, жалкий предмет одежды, устал от человеческого непонимания. Антона обожгло стыдом, сожалением. Он сел ровно. В мозгу разбегались, никак не желая складываться в оправдания, слова. А когда сложились — его уже наказали за промедление. 

— Мутите. Вот я-то все голову ломала, что наш гетеросексуальный цисгендерный белый мужчина Горячев, которому даже о наличии интеллекта у женщин не скажи лишний раз, весь вечер в твою сторону, Лев Денисович, слюни лил… Понятно, понятно… Даже не от пьянства, значит… — Настя, медленно (язык заплетался) проговорив свою тираду, скрестила было руки на груди, но пошатнулась и с недовольным бормотанием оперлась о диван. Нахмурилась.

— Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы о тебе так думали… — Антон, игнорируя Настину обиженную язву, встал в полный рост и приблизился к Елене. Его руки тоже нашли спину, а затем и раненые ладони. Он пытался утешить ее, согреть, как мог, вымолить себе доверие.

Богданова была права. Антон и так провинился, ранил Елену безумными поисками, ранил — страхом за собственное решение. Теперь-то он задумался о том, кто еще мог страдать по его вине. Лев, который открылся перед сестрой, хотя, в отличие от Горячева, был уверен, что та не принимает его за ориентацию? Когда сам Антон — не мог признаться тем, кто принимал весь мир, всех людей вне зависимости от их предпочтений. Друзья, которые уже долгое время становились жертвами недоверия Горячева? Которых он оскорблял, то и дело приписывая им свои комплексы? И он сам. Он сам, который на ровном месте провоцировал болезненные ситуации, слишком много времени отдавая пустым переживаниям, хотя привык действовать — и побеждал только тем, что действует.

Горячев глубоко вздохнул. Нужно было перестать плавать кругами, прячась за чужой широкой спиной. Пора было уже вынырнуть и открыть глаза. Он крепко сжал руку Елены в своей. А в другой — плечо Льва.

— Я все расскажу завтра. Я обещаю.

Лев утер слезы Елене, обнял крепче, совсем по-родному, по-семейному. Та начала успокаиваться, и вместо судорожных вдохов теперь было слышно только глубокое дыхание — попытка унять слезы. 

— Что, правда слюни лил? — заинтересованно спросил Богданов у Насти, улыбаясь. 

— Лев, блять. Ну серьезно, сейчас, — взмолилась Елена, отстраняясь, но Богданов успел ее поймать. 

— Все-все-все. Ладно, Настя, давай так, — Лев, придерживая сестру за плечи, направил ее к своему сисадмину под прикрытием. — Тут девушка в беде, надо спасать. Довести до комнаты, уложить, успокоить, — он подмигнул Насте, передавая смирившуюся со своей судьбой Елену, и напоследок шепнул: — Я могу переночевать где-нибудь еще…

— Да Лев, блядь! — из последних сил зашипела Елена. Но Настины руки уже сомкнулись вокруг ее плеч. Хакерша нашептывала Богдановой на ушко что-то, как маленькой; мелькнуло в общем потоке «а давай я тебе сказку расскажу?». Девушки неверной походкой удалились по лестнице.

Антон смотрел им вслед опустошенный. С раздражением он закрыл в мобильном страницу с музыкой и рухнул обратно на диван, позволив гаджету бессильно стечь по ладоням на сиденье.

— Почему я такой идиот…

— Ну прекрати, — Лев сел рядом, тут же притянув Горячева к себе. Обнял, пожалел. — Это было смешно, но у Елены произошел перегруз… А у меня очередной переворот в сознании. Теперь вот интересно… Что дальше — интересно.

— Не знаю… Она-то, может, и протрезвеет… — усмехнулся Антон, а сам поежился. — Но она права. Надо рассказать. Нам всем легче станет. Всем…

— Главное, чтобы тебе стало легче. Я понимаю, что для тебя это… сложный шаг очень. Учитывая твое прошлое, наверное, все равно что Елене признаться о руках, — Лев погладил Антона по щеке костяшками пальцев. — Ты так прелестно хмуришься, я не могу.

Антон смущенно потупился. Он не должен был ныть: себя жалеть было нечего. Но когда Лев прикасался к нему руками, нежность вытесняла все прочие чувства. Горячев готов был становиться в такие моменты незрячим и беззащитным, лишь бы чувствовать баюкающий ход ладоней. Чтобы каждое медленное движение легонько приминало волосы, чтобы тепло гуляло по спине и по плечу, чтобы кружило по животу… Что-то было в том давно забытое, недополученное — родом из детства. И Антон хотел взять еще, пока никто не видел. Прислонившись ко Льву плечом и склонив голову, он безмолвно поднырнул под ладонь, приластился. Богданов ухмыльнулся, устроил руку у Горячева под грудью и повел ниже, с упоением разглаживая одежду на животе по часовой стрелке.

— Может, и не сложный… — Антон медленно сморгнул, протянув руки и поймав ими вторую ладонь Льва. — Может, я это выдумал. А все просто получается…

Богданов безмолвно прижался губами к виску, к беспокойной голове. Он целовал, склоняя Горячева упасть на диван. Успокоился Лев тогда, когда уложил Антона на себя, на плечо, уютно укрыл пледом и устроил ладонь у того на спине. Ласковые пальцы следовали то вверх, то вниз по позвоночнику.

— С тобой ведь — какой долгий путь, сколько тайн, сомнений, беготни этой… — говорил Антон тише, слушая дыхание и сердце в широкой теплой груди. — А потом раз — и просто. Я же когда пришел к тебе… Когда увидел тебя над собой — ни секунды не сомневался, знаешь? Мне кажется, тебе стоит меня тронуть — и я все сделаю… Может, ты ладонями заговариваешь, а, Лев? И меня заворожил?..

Горячев усмехнулся и прикрыл веки, устроился удобнее и мягче, обняв ноги Богданова своими. Пальцами теребил его одежду, пуговицу нагрудного кармана, тускло поблескивающую на уровне глаз. Лев не останавливался, убаюкивая, но и не отвечал. За окном занимался рассвет, розовыми бликами смягчая уставшие с тревожной, хоть и веселой, ночи лица. Птицы распевали первую утреннюю трель, приветствующую очнувшийся ото сна мир, а убаюкивающая рука ослабла на спине Антона. 


	28. XXVII

#####  **_22.04. Суббота. Прятки_ **

В первый раз Антон очнулся из-за короткой вибрации телефона где-то под ногой. Он поворочал зрачками под сомкнутыми веками, поморщился — но так и не шелохнулся. Голову сдавливало стальной сетью после бурного пьяного вечера и слишком короткого сна, вряд ли продлившегося больше двух часов — а потому Горячев очень быстро провалился обратно, в темное и теплое спокойствие объятий Богданова. Однако вскоре вибрация повторилась снова… И снова… И снова — смартфон буквально разрывался под коленом, раздражая чувствительное место. Антон сердито замычал, заворочался. Только теперь Горячев понял, что отлежал руку, загнанную между их со Львом телами, а еще что чувствовал себя ужасно грязным и помятым после сна в одежде. Да еще этот привкус во рту… Солнце золотыми стрелками прорывалось сквозь жалюзи, разрисовывая неподвижные руки Льва сияющими полосами. Пожалуй, одно это стоило всего дискомфорта, который теперь пришлось испытывать.

С трудом дотянувшись до телефона так, чтобы не разбудить Богданова, Антон вновь устроился у него на плече и подслеповато сощурился в экран.

Жизнь кипела в общем чате. Да так кипела, что, прокрутив в начало сегодняшней переписки, Антон окончательно проснулся. Там ровно в восемь Рома выложил фотографию. Красивую фотографию: живописно разрисовывало тела утреннее солнце, правильный угол показывал фигуры в лучшем свете, наложенный фильтр сделал тени глубокими. Подпись гласила:  _ «Сфоткал друга, пока он спал. Люблю его!» _ Антон не сразу признал в нежно прижимающихся друг к другу мужчинах себя со Львом — сонный мозг не мог обработать информацию да осознать всю глубину ситуации. Горячев какое-то время тупо рассматривал изящно изогнутую Львовскую ладонь, покоившуюся у него на талии, другую руку, что потеряла силы на пути, пока очерчивала позвоночник, собственный нос, уткнувшийся в чужую шею, и Богдановские губы, прижавшиеся ко лбу. Они оба выглядели умиротворенными, улыбались во сне, словно искатели, что давно потеряли покой и вновь обрели его в запечатленном моменте. Если бы Антон мог абстрагироваться от последовавшей ниже в чате реакции, он подумал бы, что это невероятно красивый кадр, достойный семейного альбома или личного архива. Но внизу разорвалась от хохота Алена, намекая, что ребята немного перебрали. Влад просил скорее удалить и сопроводил сообщение ревнивым  _ «Опять этот Богданов!» _ , оправдывая негодование тем, что заснули они с Антоном, вроде как, вместе. Рома просто смеялся и предлагал убедиться в его находке. _ «Не верите? _ — говорил он. —  _ Спуститесь и посмотрите, они еще здесь!» _ Елены и Насти не было видно: вероятно, девушки все еще делили переживания прошлой ночи. 

Антон отвлекся, услышав рядом шевеление. Рома так и не скрылся с места преступления. Сидел бесстыдно прямо около дивана, с невероятной скоростью настоящего мастера стучал пальцами по экрану телефона и хихикал, когда его особенно пронимало сказанное кем-то колкое замечание. Горячев уронил смартфон на грудь Льву и бессильно застонал. Ему не хватало энергии даже на то, чтобы злиться — что уж говорить о подъеме.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, Рома. Но когда я проснусь, тебе пиздец, — сипло пробормотал Антон. Сисадмин обернулся, издал фирменные короткие смешки, оскалился в «доброе утро» и продолжил свое коварное дело.

Сверху послышался хлопок двери, заскрипели половицы под ногами. Кто-то пытался вести себя тихо, но получалось не очень хорошо.

— Бля, они реально тут еще, что ли? — послышался из-за спинки дивана шепот Лехи, адресованный, очевидно, Роману.

— Да, но пиздюк не спит, — тихо ответил тот. Вдруг Богданов засопел громче, шевельнулся, улыбнулся ярче, стиснул Антона в объятиях и, прошептав едва уловимое «спи, мой хороший», одарил его поцелуем в макушку. Так и затих. Рома заржал почти в голос, пытаясь скрыть эмоцию в тесно прижатой к губам ладони.

— Засекай время, — улыбался Котков, смеясь одними интонациями. — Ставлю, что через минуту этот дом сгорит… Сколько ж вы пили, а, Антоша?

— Да ладно вам, хорошо смотрятся вместе, если подумать, — шептала Алена. — Гляди, Антоша наш тоже выглядит счастливым… Может, это бессознательное? 

— Это точно бессознательное, — хихикал Роман. — Вон Антон не спит и все еще бессознательный жмется ко Льву.

— Да идите в баню, — буркнул Горячев. Он зажмурился, вздохнул и ткнулся лицом в шею Льва. Вздохнул снова, впитал запах все тех же духов и чуть запревшей за ночь кожи, измазался им… Спину нервно дергало в желании подняться — но еще больше Антон хотел спрятаться, остаться дремать, не слушать глупых шуток. Вот и держался изо всех сил. Незаметно для других он пальцами смял рубашку на боку у Льва, погладил… Но снова прозвучал голос Коткова:

— В баню-то мы сходим. Ну не могу с тебя, Антоша… Ты, чай, не Елене мстить вздумал? Не она по мужикам, так ты?..

Здесь уж Роман не выдержал и залился заразительным смехом, в который вовлек окружающих. Глушили себя друзья ладонями, мусолили глубоко впившуюся, как заноза, тему… Холодом обдало, зазвучали в памяти Еленины всхлипы. И все. И сон, и негу как рукой сняло. Нахмурившись и потирая заспанные глаза, Антон все же собрался с силами и оттолкнулся рукой, поднялся, уселся в ногах у Льва. Тотчас же проснулся и Богданов, резко выдохнув и распахнув веки. 

— Нет, — глухо, но твердо оборвал веселящихся Антон. — Не мстить… Наоборот. 

Наверху тем временем скрипнули петли еще одной двери — очередной зритель спешил посмотреть на Горячева в мужских объятиях.

— А наоборот — это как? — не унимался Котков.

— Наоборот — это нормально все было у Елены с мужиками. Только у нас с ней ничего не было вообще. Просто Богданов — мой… Просто мы с ним вместе.

Горячев выпрямил спину и сжал челюсти, въевшись взглядом в Рому, который дольше всех не мог успокоиться. Загремевшие было по ступеням шаги Влада тоже вдруг прервались на полпути вниз. Лев, которого больше прочих испугало внезапно начавшееся утро, тихонько подтянулся на руках. Он явно готовился в случае чего драться или даже бежать. Рома, как нашкодивший кот, только что нассавший под хозяйский холодильник, вытаращил глаза и сложил губы, бегая взглядом по вытянувшимся лицам и подавляя последние смешки.

Первым ожил Влад, зазвучал радостно, с облегчением:

— Блин, так это вы просто вместе! — хохотал он так, что чуть не навернулся с лестницы кубарем, и, преодолевая ступеньки смазавшимся от смеха и удивления шагом, спустился. — А я-то думал, что ты нового друга нашел, на бабки купился, еще что… Слава богу!

Антон и не заметил, как Влад сиганул к нему на руки, уселся царски, снова почувствовал себя уверенно. Лев пытался выдернуть из-под них ноги, но сделать это по-тихому у него не вышло. Антон чудом умудрился привстать и спасти своего мужчину от травм. А рухнув свободно на диван под весом Вовина, невольно разулыбался. На остальных, правда, оглянулся еще тревожно, надеясь и в их глазах не найти осуждения.

— Я давно знал, — отмахнулся Роман, — а вы что, не догадывались?

— Ну просто, — подала голос чуть охрипшая Алена. Тут же прокашлявшись, она обвила руку Лехи своими, начала гладить, успокаивать. — Антон у нас всегда по девушкам был, хоть и не очень к ним относился. Очень до женского внимания у него была охота, а тут… Но это неплохо! Удивительно. 

— Ну и что? Может, он и сейчас по девушкам, просто Богданов ему понравился, — Влад встал на защиту друга. — Всякое бывает. Он просто жрет, что дают, и какает кружочками. 

— Где вы его нашли, а, — поморщился Роман, поглядывая с шутливым осуждением на Влада. — Почему он постоянно несет херню, которую я не понимаю…

Лев тем временем молчал, уставившись на Горячева немигающим взглядом. Он сполз с дивана, поднялся, установил причины случившейся катастрофы, добравшись до телефона и прочитав чат.

— Рома, блядь, я тебя уволю, — сипло выдавил из себя Богданов.

— Кто ему вообще телефон в руки дал? Он пока общался одними смсками и по работе, все отлично было… — хмыкнул Антон. Но нашел взглядом Леху. Тот последний еще молчал, задумчиво, но без осуждения рассматривая Горячева и Богданова. А когда осознал обращенный к нему безмолвный вопрос — только улыбнулся одними уголками губ и пожал плечами:

— Ну а что я вам скажу? Могу водой облить, если вы реально это спьяну решили, проснулись и не протрезвеете никак… Но я слишком верю в ответственность Льва Денисовича и не верю, что Горячев мог сказать «вместе», если бы это было не так. Так что либо это я сплю и мы с вами хорошо покутили… Или я все же кутил по-божески и вижу то, что вижу.

Горячев медленно выдохнул и зачесал назад растрепавшиеся волосы. Все выходило и впрямь просто. Как взять и проснуться. Его посекундно бросало в пот от резких нервных перепадов, и вместе с тем покидал сердце больше ненужный — потому что не от чего теперь было защищаться — застарелый страх. 

— Так, — выдохнула Алена, отпустив руку Лехи и присев на подлокотник дивана. Она обратилась к Роме: — А давно — это как давно?

— Ой, очень давно. Всерьез, наверное, с марта, — задумался тот. — А так они и до этого кутили. То есть где-то месяца четыре уже, пока вы тут глазами хлопаете и не видите, что вашего мальчика развращают.

Роме прилетел ощутимый пинок от Льва, но тот только заржал и отполз подальше. Все загрузились полученной информацией. 

— А хозяйка как же? — не мог состыковать данные Влад. 

Антон, поджав губы, взял Льва за руку — бережно, как будто одна она была дорогой и хрупкой. На долю секунды обменялись взглядами. Горячев знал, что на поставленный вопрос можно было просто ответить, но хотел поделиться своим открытием, переживанием так, как это было с ним самим. Лев согласно кивнул. Тогда Горячев устроил ладонь Богданова на руке Влада, дал подержать столько, сколько потребовалось, чтобы прочувствовать… Потом — перенес к Алене с Лехой. И, наблюдая, как меняются с новым осознанием лица друзей, Антон не мог сдержать смущенной, но счастливой улыбки и хитрых смешков. Он-то знал, что даже каждый день просто пожимая ту руку, которая иной раз гладит тебя нежнее шелка, можно никогда не узнать ее. Как нельзя увидеть солнце, всегда смотря лишь под ноги.

К моменту, когда пришло время позднего завтрака, вся банда была в сборе. Антон с удивлением отмечал про себя, насколько быстро иссякли вопросы со стороны друзей — насколько быстро они смирились с тем, какую любовь обрел Горячев и как. Возможно, это было лишь затишье перед бурей. А возможно, все просто встало на свои места. Так или иначе, Антон теперь мог позволить себе сидеть рядом с Богдановым, не выстраивая никаких искусственных барьеров. Но не больше, потому что изучение собственной сексуальности по-прежнему оставалось для Горячева делом куда более простым, чем выражение чувств.

Стол был наряжен так ярко, словно в гости на выходные нагрянул какой-нибудь особенный праздник. От каши шел теплый пар, потели от натуги пузатые темные тарелки, по центру гордо возвышалась посудина с фруктами и орехами. Людской гул приятно щекотал слух и ложился на дно души пушистым ощущением единения. Богданов с аппетитом жевал кашу, сдобрив ее большим количеством голубики, Рома с этого дела едко хихикал и «конечно, не хочу ни на что намекать» — да намекал. Жирно так, некрасиво, смачно. Лев морщился, фыркал и переводил тему прямо на внезапно оказывающихся постоянно рядом Настю и Елену, которые о чем-то увлеченно шептались все утро. Они присоединились почти до неприличия поздно, но после душа выглядели уже не так помято. Антон, впрочем, про себя отметил, что спросонья Настя впервые больше напоминала мужика, нежели девушку: серая, хмурая, грубая, как и положено с пересыпа, она сутулила широкие угловатые плечи, выглядывающие из выемок длинной серой борцовки.

— Ну так что, Насть, Лена себя вела хорошо? — приосанившись, пробасил Лев, этим жестом показывая всю свою братскую любовь и отцовское наставление одним махом. — Не шалила?

Сисадмин навострился первее прочих, растянув на припухших от горячего губах ухмылку.

— А что такое, было где шалить, девочки? — пропел Рома и издал вместе с тем два коротких смешка, утирая бледную щеку.

— Ты забыл изобразить гнусные жеманные интонации, — парировала Настя, прижимая ко лбу стакан с ледяной водой в попытках побороть похмелье. Слащаво передразнила: — «Де-е-евочки».

Антон сдержанно усмехнулся, прячась за чашкой кофе, но сам с любопытством разглядывал двух нарушительниц спокойствия. Что-то в их общении переменилось с вечера. Может, всему виной была сонливость, но хакерша, душа компании, совсем не хлестала эмоцией и казалась более нежной, чем от нее можно было ожидать. Елена рядом с ней выглядела расслабленнее, чем раньше. Невольно даже думалось: случился ли в конце концов их поцелуй?.. Впрочем, больше Горячев высмотреть и нафантазировать ничего не успел. Заметив излишнее внимание, Настя и ему поддала:

— Ну а ты чего? Что, тебе тоже интересно, было ли где шалить?

— Нет, я уверен, что ты сама сдержанность и забота, благородная защитница и спасительница Елены Прекрасной… — увильнул Горячев, миролюбиво улыбаясь. Настя внушала непроизвольный трепет.

— По-моему, крайний раз, когда Елену Прекрасную кто-то откуда-то спасал, случилась Троянская война, — заметил Леха.

— Ха! Ну, на «троянских» войнах я собаку съела, так что не переживайте, ребятки, — Настя захихикала и тут же болезненно поморщилась. Глотнув воды, она уронила голову Елене на плечо и лениво смежила веки. Богданова определила ей в рот ягодку, когда хакерша продолжила: — Но вообще-то я просто ей сказку рассказала и спать уложила, как и обещала. Жду награды самому ответственному сотруднику.

Лев улыбнулся, запивая кашу стаканом прохладной воды. Рома просто на разный манер напевал свое «девочки» всеми противными голосами, которые мог изобразить. Под конец заинтересовал этим даже Влада, что впоследствии превратилось в песню про бабонек да их лихих коней, а затем хулиганы начали швыряться едой. Все прекратилось тогда, когда перекрестный огонь из взглядов Льва и Лехи накрыл их виноватые макушки.

— Лена легла позже всех, но уже накрашенная и красивая, — уныло протянула Алена, протирая кулачком заспанные глаза. — Кошмар, мне было лень даже жить сегодня, честное слово. 

— Профессиональная привычка, — улыбнулась Богданова, поправляя домашнюю перчатку на левой руке. Она была сегодня в светлом платье с запахом и аксессуарами в тон, отчего утро становилось еще более уютным. — Я всегда должна быть готова. Враги за каждым поворотом.

— Больше похоже на посттравматический синдром, Елена Денисовна, — хихикнул Роман и заложил себе рот едой, чтобы не выплюнуть что-нибудь еще. Богданов тем временем под шумок собрал в тарелке Антона все виды лакомств, которые были на столе: горсть орехов и ягод, три куска каждого фрукта, финики, изюм.

— Антон, ешь, — фыркнул он в конце концов, погладив Горячева по спине. — Мало ешь.

Горячев вздрогнул, на секунду до боли в деснах закусив остановившуюся на полпути ложку с кашей, и потупился. Ему нравилось, когда Лев прикасался, но по дурной привычке это казалось чем-то, что относилось к сугубо интимной, секретной жизни. А они теперь решили открыться… Тут-то Антон и растерял всю непринужденность, тут и застрял в процессе принятия и откровения. Нет, для него легко было ненавязчиво трогать друг друга, прикидываясь друзьями. Легко — бесконечно страстно ласкать, оставаясь наедине. Но эта нежная забота, которой Горячев не был научен, которая до сих пор властвовала лишь в предрассветных объятиях и на закатных питерских крышах, пугала. На глазах у всех Антон мучился редким для него стеснением, смущением. Он не хотел, чтобы Лев обращался с ним как с маленьким. Потому что, думалось ему, друзья перестанут воспринимать его всерьез, решат еще, будто он опустился, стал каким-то «сладким», пассивом.

«Я же крутой, блин».

— Я ем нормально. Просто не спешу, — буркнул Антон и захрустел орехами. Резко нахмуренным взглядом он обвел окружающих. Настя, Леха и Алена смотрели на него с неприкрытым любопытством и умилением. Даже Влад спустился с небес на землю, пристально вглядываясь в непривычную картину. Лев, словно не обратив внимания на перемену в настроении, отвернулся, отвлекся на что-то неважное.

— А! — внезапно встрепенулась Алена, выискивая по карманам плюшевого спортивного костюма телефон. — Забыла же вам показать, мы с Еленой сняли интервью. Вот дура-дурская, блин, я же так хотела… Сейчас! Я пока еще нигде не публиковала, это так, на будущее. Елена сказала, пока нельзя, но потом же можно будет.

Когда поиски увенчались успехом, на стол с той стороны, где сидели Богданов с Горячевым, лег смартфон с открытым на нем видео. Все сгрудились поближе, а Рома просто и без претензий лег на плечо Льва. Видеоряд состоял из вопросов и ответов, которые Богданова давала с выдержкой настоящей акулы бизнеса: и тебе поставленная речь, и правильные паузы, и улыбки, и даже образ, повышающий лояльность клиента к продукту — светлый, ровный, с бордовыми вставками в виде помады и перчаток. Елена даже щедро отреагировала хохотом на несколько шуток и ввернула в разговор парочку своих. Все смотрели с интересом. Лев иногда поглядывал на сестру, а та выражала искреннее смущение и недовольство от того, что так просто показали всю ее подноготную. Она сама себя еще не видела — жаловалась Елена — и не оценила, а все уже раскрыли. 

— Да это черновой вариант. Я так не выставлю, конечно, не то качество. Это потом все будет в текстовом виде, — пояснила Алена. 

— А Елена хороша в кадре! Да и тебя вон как раскачивает сама… Может, видеоблог начнешь вести, Ален? — заметил Леха.

— Да Ленин кого только не раскачает, — заулыбалась Настя, которая смотрела черновик вместе со всеми, но усевшись у Богдановой за спиной. Руками она держала руки Елены и успокаивающе их гладила. Последняя вздыхала и прятала взгляд в убранство стола, не в силах сопротивляться.

Антон, к своему стыду, никак не мог сконцентрироваться на видео. Вроде, поддержать надо было девушек, только всю их работу заглушали собственные мысли, а взгляд нет-нет да впивался в прильнувшего к Богданову сисадмина, в чужие нежности и объятия. А возвращался в конце концов в собственную тарелку. Горячев зло пережевывал завтрак. 

— Да, действительно хорошо получается у вас, Алена. У тебя — тоже. Прекрасный интервьюер! — Лев улыбнулся и одним движением руки смахнул с себя Романа. Тот недовольно поморщился, лениво отлип и вернулся на свое прежнее место, бросив умеренно едкую, но похвалу. 

— Засмущали! — пискнула Алена и прижала ладони к пылающим щекам. — Не знаю, никогда не думала о себе в такой роли. Это только с Леной, может, так вышло, а на самом деле все не очень. Не знаю, не знаю, не знаю. Все, не говорите мне ничего такого!

За столом прокатился смех, и все вернулись к еде. Влад лениво поглощал пищу и рассказывал Роме, что его город — точно где-то в Голландии. Алена прижималась к Лехе и успокаивала раскрасневшееся лицо, а Богданова что-то нашептывала Насте на ухо, прикрываясь ладонью. Она интимно почти касалась чужой мочки своими красными губами, которые двигались излишне медленно для шутливого разговора. Елена флиртовала и в этом похожа была на сытую ленивую львицу, нагретую жарким африканским солнцем. В какой-то момент это заметили и Влад с Романом. Один другого ткнул, захихикали, кинули в девушек «заигрывают!», но Вовин добавил, что в Амстердаме такое на каждом шагу. «Да и вообще там измену с бабой мужику за измену не считают!» — добавил он со значением, а Рома округлил глаза и покачал головой в несогласии. Антон почувствовал, как под столом на его колено легла Львовская рука и сжала, а потом так и осталась. Бедро сразу же непроизвольно напряглось, и Горячев взволнованно пошевелил ногой, сдвигая теплую ладонь повыше. 

— Антонидос? А ты чего такой кислый сидишь? — спросила Настя, довольно щурясь. После Елениных шепотков она совсем уж расплылась — и бесило это до одури. 

— Ну, раньше Антоша психовал, когда перед ним парочки миловались, а ему хотелось… Того, — смешливо щурясь, вставился Леха. — А еще он не любит, когда девочки… 

— Не любил, — поправил Горячев, обрывая обсуждение. 

— В смысле, теперь понравилось? 

— Нет, мне просто все равно. 

Антон фыркнул и резко отвернулся в сторону. Все тело сломило от желания уткнуться в шею Льва, умиротвориться его запахом, обмазаться им: «Мое». Но нельзя было. Горячев не мог себе сам объяснить, почему; просто нельзя. Кипя от неразряженной эмоции, он резко снял руку Богданова со своего колена, но вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть — до боли смял в собственной ладони там же, под столом. Алена наругалась на Леху и требовательно попросила никого не обижать и в чужую душу не лезть. Лев скосился на Горячева, задумался ненадолго и подождал, пока окружение увлечется выходками Романа и Влада, а потом потянул Антона на себя, вынуждая наклониться поближе. 

— Нежность не делает тебя слабым, Антон. Как и таким замечательным мужиком ты от этого резко не перестанешь быть, — зашептал Лев, и голос его звучал тепло, уверенно. — Делает только богатым человеком. Поэтому люди любят ее демонстрировать, понимаешь? Они хвастаются. И любят смотреть — восхищаются нажитым добром, завидуют, радуются за тебя. Я очень ценю собственные ресурсы и люблю, когда меня воспринимают сильным человеком. А поэтому могу себе позволить сделать так. — Богданов завершил мысль поцелуем в висок, который был одновременно точкой и самым весомым аргументом. Отстранился он не сразу, но, когда сделал это, уже громче добавил: — Там еще есть всякий твой протеин, или чем ты там питаешься, чтобы быть сильным. Ибо с такими скоростями много энергии не наберешь… 

Антон почувствовал, как горят щеки, и сжал руку Льва еще крепче. Взглядом он с ним так и не встретился, но разулыбался в тарелку. На сердце стало полегче, и только в теле еще хранилась та скованность. Горячев внимательнее всмотрелся в Елену с Настей, в Алену с Лехой. Да, они не прятались. Касались друг друга. Не боялись наслаждаться близостью, что бы она ни значила. Только у Горячева в мозгу был закон: «Ты не должен показывать чувствительности…» 

«Да иди на хер», — подумал он, затыкая кого-то невидимого, говорящего с ним в форме мерзкого внутреннего голоса. 

— Да, у нас тоже девочки на Антона жаловались, — добавила тем временем Елена, подперев голову рукой. — Что они его пытались постоянно покормить, а он не ел. Но при этом как белочка на кофеине. Не в обиду… 

— Это у нас с ним общее! — вставился Влад. 

— Ну потому ты и такой хилый, — заржал Роман. 

— На себя посмотри, але! 

Антон хмыкнул, наблюдая за этим и отправляя в рот ложку уже подостывшей каши. Он про себя подумал, что, говоря о протеинах, Роман-то на белковой диете прилично сидел, а все равно остался юношей бледным со взором горящим. Но озвучивать эту мысль Горячев не стал — может, и смешно было, про ориентацию-то пошутить, но сисадмин вряд ли бы обрадовался такому после всего, через что прошел за последние месяцы. Следом пришло другое наблюдение: раньше Антон мерзких шуточек не стеснялся. Вернее, не думал о том, как и почему они могут задеть. Отчего-то запоздало стыдно стало за то, как он Романа унижал, как думал о нем — не просто за то, что тот гей, а что вообще как опущенный… И еще более стыдно — оттого, что у осуждения этого корни были общими с собственным страхом сойти за соску. Но на сей раз Горячев не закрылся, не спрятался. Он уже понял, что злится тут только на себя. И если выправлять свое нутро, то до последнего. Не защищаться, не прятаться, а нападать на тень уродского прошлого. 

Тогда Антон повернулся к Богданову. Посмотрел на него внимательно, приценился, — а затем собрал с собственной тарелки эдакий «бутерброд» из ломтиков яблока с йогуртом и орехами. Вот только отправил его не себе в рот, а поднес к губам Льва — причем с крайне важным и серьезным видом.

— То есть ты сам не ешь, решил мне отдать? Заметаешь следы преступления? — усмехнулся Богданов, но угощение принял, ловко поймав его губами. — Вкусно, — удовлетворенно сощурился он и добавил совсем тихо: — Но ты вкуснее.

Антон хохотнул под нос и дернул бровями. Сам голос понизил:

— Я ничего не заметаю. Просто ты же хочешь, чтобы я употреблял белок? Ну вот я и готовлю… На вечер…

— Это правильно, ибо на вечер у меня для тебя сюрприз помимо белка, — протянул загадочно Лев, прижавшись еще раз губами к виску Горячева. — Ты молодец. 

— Гляньте-ка, наш Маугли очеловечился, — беззлобно зашипел Роман, уперевшись в них взглядом. — Вы двое так хорошо смотритесь, что смотреть противно. Сгиньте куда-нибудь, а!

— Ну а что бы им хорошо не смотреться? — удивилась Алена.

— Действительно, — поддержала Елена. — Рома, заложи кашу в рот и жуй. А то гулять не пойдешь. 

— Да, мам…

— Я люблю тебя, — тихо-тихо шептал Лев на ухо Антону, пока хохот не умолкал за столом и прятал их от лишних ушей и умозаключений. Горячеву казалось, что эти слова, впервые произнесенные Львом прямо, как есть, иглой пробили последний внутренний барьер. Хлынуло наружу сквозь образовавшуюся брешь терпкое, жаркое, пьянящее чувство.

— Ну все, дорвался наш малец, — услышал Антон из-за спины теплую улыбку Коткова. А сам лишь крепче уткнулся носом в шею Льва.

Когда ребята выбрались из домика, было уже около часа дня. Охрану Лев определил на обед и пояснил, где брать еду. Изможденные монотонной работой и солнцем, отказываться от возможности те не стали. Для прогулки выдалась исключительно удачная погода — безоблачно, тепло. Едва-едва шалил в ветвях ветерок. Лес встретил гостей тенистой прохладой и тихим шепотом нервно дрожащих сосен. Под ногами вились тропинки и убегали за крупные стволы деревьев, празднично разодетые мхом и мелкими грибами. Заливались неизвестной мелодией птицы, и дышать хотелось полной грудью, ибо сладкий воздух был столь вкусным, что хоть ложкой ешь. Спокойно было на душе. Настолько, насколько тихой казалась природа, прибитая полуденным солнцем и вздыхающая вместе со скрипом деревьев.

Ребята медленно брели по широкой дороге через лес. Главная артерия пешеходного маршрута не петляла, а шла ровно, иногда перекрывая большим телом своих меньших подруг. Под подошвами ботинок умиротворяюще хрустели камешки.

— И куда мы идем? — подал голос Роман, когда за спиной скрылась линия кромки леса и не видно было в проплешинах крон голубого неба.

— Это называется «гуляем», Рома, — поправил его Влад. — Мы просто бесцельно ходим и разминаем ноги, любуемся красотами природы, набираемся сил. Люди — животные. И сидеть день и ночь в помещении в позе креветки для нас неестественно. 

— Не люблю лес, — заныл сисадмин, игнорируя подколы. — Меня кусают комары! Мы все посмотрели уже на первой минуте пути, теперь это закольцованная статичная локация. Пошлите обратно?

— Если тебя кто-то туда и пошлет, — подтолкнул его в спину Антон, который шел в хвосте вместе со Львом, следя, чтобы дезертиры не дезертировали, — то только за водичкой и обратно.

В разговор вклинилась Настя:

— А ты, Ромео, воспринимай лесной массив, как массив данных. Там тоже одни и те же индексы, операторы, но тебе же интересно разглядывать эту херню с целью найти единственный нужный тебе косяк по дцать раз подряд? Ай, блядь! — она резко остановилась так, что Рома, не успев ответить, тут же сам врезался в спину хакерши. Настя, макушкой задевающая нижние ветки, а концами прибранных в хвост дредов — кустики по пояс, уже в третий раз цеплялась за тянущую свои лапы через тропу растительность. Рома удивленно отступил, внимательно разглядывая катастрофу. 

— А я вам говорю! Лес — это убийца, пойдем домой, я устал уже. Тем более, здесь у меня цели-то никакой нет. 

— Рома, молчи и гуляй, тебе полезно, — скомандовала Елена и, едва справляясь со смехом, аккуратно освободила Настю от веток. — Подожди, я тебе их закручу, чтобы не цеплялись.

— А чем закрепишь? — удивился Лев, который не увидел на сестре никакого лишнего обмундирования, чтобы выполнить столь сложную операцию. Елена была налегке. Но, ничего не отвечая, она начала выуживать из собственного аккуратного пучка невидимки. Когда их насчитывалось штук двадцать, Богданова закончила. И к удивлению всех остальных, ее прическа нисколько не ослабла. 

— Зачем тебе столько? — шокировался Влад. — Ты что, решила взломать все замки мира?

— Или чтобы вставлять их в разговоре с Ромой на каждую его фразу… — хихикнул Антон.

— Нет, но на всякий случай всегда с собой ношу. Видите, случай представился, — усмехнулась Елена и встала на носочки, распустив Настин хвост и укладывая теперь дреды в низкий пучок. — Да и замки взломать полезно. И в глаз кому ткнуть, и одежду порванную закрепить. Я могу придумать сто и одно применение шпильке, даже вытащить пулю! Ну, — Елена сделала шаг назад, когда закончила, — лучше?

Настя потрогала получившийся объемный клубок из дредов (Горячеву эта конструкция показалась еще более тяжелой, чем в свободном виде), покрутила головой из стороны в сторону и, убедившись, что прическа сидит неподвижно, довольно разулыбалась.

— Вот где они, плюсы жить с настоящей леди. А говорят, что такие, в отличие от хозяюшек, ни на что не годятся! Пф! Гляньте! — с этими словами Настя забрала Богданову под руку и важно зашагала вперед, нагоняя слегка опередивших их Алену и Коткова в голове колонны. Послышалось возмущение Елены по поводу того, что она еще с Настей не живет.

— Нужно составить список плюсов в том, чтобы жить с настоящим джентльменом, — задумчиво выдал Горячев и ухватил тронувшегося с места Льва за локоть. — Помимо того, что он «джентл» и «мэн». Потому что тут тоже дело явно не в умении чинить розетки и вешать полки.

— Ошибка здесь в том, Антон, что я совсем не джентльмен. Я скорее вор в законе. Что угодно, в общем, но не джентльмен, — засмеялся Лев. Но вдруг взрыв энергии произошел со стороны Елены. Она, толкнув Настю, закричала «ты вода!» и сиганула от нее прочь, за дерево, потом еще за один ствол, потом за недовольно скривившегося Льва. 

— Лена! Ну что за игры, сколько тебе… — не успел договорить Богданов, как врассыпную побежали и все уже смекнувшие Влад с Романом, которые умудрились врезаться в Антона со Львом и разорвать их единение. — А вы куда?..

— Лев, бежим! — Антон справился с растерянностью значительно быстрее. Тем более что Настя, застывшая на тропе, уже развернулась к ним и, скрестив руки на груди, с давлением — и очень громко, чтобы слышали все, успевшие отбежать достаточно далеко, — начала считать:

— Ра-а-а-а-аз…

— Я в такое не играю, Антон. Ну что за глупости, — усмехнулся Богданов, отмахиваясь. — Иди бегай, если хочешь. 

— Кто проиграет, тот дурак! И исполняет желания! — сообщила Елена и, оторвавшись ото Льва, скрылась за деревьями. 

— Я считаю до десяти! — уточнила Настя. — Два-а-а-а-а…

А Антон не унимался, занервничав только сильнее. Неожиданно его охватил такой азарт, такое беспокойство, словно желания друзей могли оказаться смертельными, а дураком не хотелось оставаться ни самому, ни обрекать на это Богданова.

— Лев, ну давай! Раз ты типа вор, то тем более должен прятаться. Сейчас тебя поймает Настя и заставит тебя выдать ей двойную премию!

— Ты меня недооцениваешь, Антон, — проворковала та. — Я лучше пожелаю, чтобы он как-нибудь там сорвал свадьбу своей сестры, чтобы наверняка. А то кто мне дальше волосы-то закалывать будет…

Богданов фыркнул, обнаружив, что на тропинке остались они одни с Горячевым — даже Алена с Лехой, оплот спокойствия и уравновешенности, побежали прятаться. Пришлось смириться с участью. 

— Ну тогда беги! — заявил Богданов.

И они побежали, вскоре расставшись. Лев свернул к ельнику, который внезапно вырос на пути, да там и пропал. А Антон, замерев на мгновение под неспешный счет, где-то на «семи» обнаружил прямо рядом с собой старый ветвистый дуб. Пришлось немного ободрать ладони, но все же Горячев смог вскарабкаться наверх. «Вилка» разошедшегося натрое ствола примерно в двух метрах над землей показалась ему не только надежным укрытием, но и неплохой точкой обзора.

— Я иду искать! — послышалось со стороны тропы, и Горячев затих, удобно прислонившись к ветвям.

Насти довольно долго не было слышно, так что Антон даже успел заскучать. Он только теперь задумался: прятки в лесу просто обязаны были затянуться надолго — ведь разбежались все по разные стороны дороги, да и кто-то, пользуясь форой (вода мог пойти лишь в одном направлении), имел шанс перепрятаться понадежнее. Да и хакерша в лесу! Смешно. Горячев не сомневался в том, что Настя в сети найдет кого хочешь, но чтобы по кустам лазать — этого представить никак не получалось.

— Ленин попалась! — победоносный клич зазвучал в отдалении, и Антон вздохнул. Следовало ожидать, что, кроме шуток насчет свадьбы, первой — а значит проигравшей — станет именно Елена. Как минимум с Богдановой Настя могла запросить себе что-то более доступное, чем срыв свадьбы, но не менее желанное, вроде поцелуев. 

— Владлен! — просигналила Настя несколько минут спустя. А еще через полминуты закричала снова: — Ромео!

Горячев хихикнул. Влада на фоне сизого леса легко было найти по ярким шмоткам и белой макушке; а Роман, похоже, неудачно прикинулся осинкой. И все же Настя справлялась как-то пугающе быстро. Поиск Лехи и Алены тоже стал вопросом времени — хоть они и спрятались, как показалось Горячеву, порознь, имена их прозвучали почти одновременно. Наконец шумно переговаривающиеся ищейки вышли в пролесок, где Антон разминулся с Богдановым. Пришлось сгруппироваться, неподвижно прижаться ровно к тому ответвлению ствола, которое получше укрывало от взглядов снизу, и затихнуть.

— Ну и где они? — узнал Антон смеющийся Лехин голос.

— Горячева вижу где-то тут… А где Лев — хрен его разбери… — бормотала Настя. Хруст валежника под ногами друзей уже слышался особенно отчетливо в тишине леса, а шаги приближались прямиком к укрытию.

«Что значит „Горячева вижу“?» — подумал Антон, сердито нахмурившись. Словно прочитав его мысли, то же самое спросила и Алена:

— А как ты их видишь? Покажи? Но вообще, Настя, это немного нечестно. 

— Немного — значит можно, — заявила Елена со знанием дела. — Если правила нарушают на чуть-чуть, значит, это не нарушение.

— Вот-вот, можно, — поддакивала Настя. — Или вы хотите, чтобы мы друг друга до ночи искали? Гоните на меня, а сами будете свои какие-то трюки мутить! Вот Вловин точно должен провернуть штуку с хлебными крошками, как в сказке.

— Так их использовали, когда хотели найтись, вообще-то, — не понял Вовин настолько, что аж споткнулся о ветку. 

— Да, и именно поэтому перед выходом в лес ты распихал всем в карманы булки… Всем!.. Поверь, у меня крошек уже точно хватит хотя бы на стометровку!

«Булки?.. Да что ты за троглодит, Вовин!» — Антон закатил глаза и положил ладонь на обычно пустующий карман куртки. Внутри, действительно, было какое-то уплотнение.

— Ладно, ты говорить-то говоришь, а Горячева здесь нет, — продолжал пререкаться Вовин.

— Ну блин… — Тут Антон понял, что группа остановилась, и осторожно поворочал головой из стороны в сторону, чтобы оценить свои шансы. Судя по тому, что по бокам видно никого не было, сгрудились ребята прямо у него за спиной. А Настя продолжала объяснять: — У меня погрешность в радиусе метров десяти. Так-то я выходила и искала вас по шмоткам. Сейчас найдем! Но он точно тут, зуб даю. Если телефон не проебал, конечно, или в землю не зарылся. На всякий случай вы ищите телефон, а не самого Горячева!

Народ стал расходиться вокруг. Наконец в обзор Антона попала старательно тянущая шею Настя, а там между ветвями и белобрысая макушка Влада показалась. Сам себя Горячев мнил не иначе как мудрым хитрым вороном, которого никто и не думал искать наверху. Ему удалось даже незаметно вытащить телефон и сделать несколько кадров из своего укрытия. Фотки полетели в личный чат ко Льву с гордой припиской:  _ «Настя читерит с геолокацией, а найти меня все равно не может. =)) Я молодец?» _

Ликование Антона, впрочем, оказалось недолгим. Потому что именно в этот момент ему в бок вдруг что-то прилетело, с глухим стуком отскочило от кожаной куртки и вновь свалилось вниз. Видимо, это был желудь.

— Антон, ты правда белка! — вскрикнула Алена и засмеялась. — Вот где удумал спрятаться, блин, на дереве! Ну-ка слезай! Только не упади, дурень, а то собирай тебя потом. 

— Жопы! — улыбнулся все же побежденный Горячев. А там, страхуясь приготовившимися ловить его Лехой и Настей, осторожно спустился по стволу. Теперь, впрочем, самому было интересно: а где же спрятался Лев?

— Я до последнего надеялась, что найду голубков вместе, но, гляжу, вы шибко серьезно настроены, — вздохнула Настя и зарылась в смартфон. — Ладно, я по-прежнему не знаю, где он! Может, недалеко совсем где-то? Богдано-о-ов! Я всех нашла-а-а-а! Всех, кроме тебя! Выходи, Леопольд! — звала она, сложив ладони рупором возле рта.

— Ты обещала его так не называть, — Антон толкнул хакершу в плечо, смеясь. — Пойдем, помогу. Он, вроде, в ту сторону убегал.

Теперь уже Горячев вел поисковый отряд по следам Богданова. Телефон в кармане все еще помалкивал в ответ на требование похвалы, да и сообщение висело непрочитанным — Лев то ли не хотел светить экраном, то ли ему было неудобно, то ли вообще не ловила сеть там, где он сидел… Антон даже начал немного беспокоиться. Волнение смахивали шутками — кто-то предположил, что Богданов слишком буквально воспринял задачу и решил сразу скрыться за границу.

— Эй, Лео, ну кончай! Ты победил! Не вылезешь — я возьму аппетитную задницу Горячева в заложники. Ты готов нести такую жертву?! — перешла к угрозам Настя.

— Чего?!

— Адресую аналогичный вопрос, — скрестила руки Елена и вздернула подбородок.

— А вы что, знаете более действенный метод шантажа?.. — хакерша развела руками. 

В этот-то момент и раздался хруст веток и недовольное Богдановское ворчание со стороны ельника, около которого Антон видел его в последний раз. В зубах у Льва была травинка с маленькими белыми цветами зонтиком, которую он увлеченно жевал, еще небольшой букетик — в руке. 

— Я ждал отрады для моих ушей, а именно слов «ты победил», — усмехнулся Лев.

— Ах ты! — Антон тут же кинулся к нему и начал безболезненно лупить кулаками в бок. С Богданова сыпались иголочки и какие-то соринки, а потом Горячев еще перевел внимание на цветы и, поймав Льва локтем за шею, с интересом перевесился через его плечо. — А кому букет? И зачем ты его ешь?

— А он у нас как корова из мультика, которая «ты съела не только цветы», — хохотнула Елена.

— Это сныть, она съедобна. У нас тепло в этом году, вот, пошла цвести чуть раньше, я на поляне нашел, там, за ельником, — терпеливо улыбаясь, ответил Богданов, который молча снес все побои. — А цветы серьезным мужикам вроде как не дарят… Или ты хочешь? — Богданов провокационно вздернул бровь. 

— Ну я тебе дарил цветы… — рассудил Антон. — А ты очень серьезный мужчина. Если тебе нравится и ты не против, то ты тоже можешь мне подарить. Но мы же эти съедим потом? — Горячев смеялся. 

— Да, мы эти в салат пустим. Но я понял, будут тебе цветы. А, Настя, кстати… У меня на телефоне заглушка. Так просто меня не поймаешь, — Лев погрозил хакерше пальцем.

— Сучка, — та с улыбкой пожала плечами. — Я так и поняла, Богданов! Ну ладно, Лео, — перебила всех Настя, важно скрестив руки на груди. — Ты победил, а значит, тебе и водить. Посмотрим, так ли хорошо ты ищешь, как прячешься!

— А как же желание? Я же победил? И желаю больше не играть, нет, не так работает? И кто тогда кому загадывал?

— Вода загадывает тому, кого нашел первым — то есть абсолютному проигравшему, — пояснил Леха таким серьезным тоном, словно без этих правил непонятно, как вообще можно было выживать. Особенно в лесу. — А последний, кого нашли, становится новым водой… Значит, Лев, ты получаешь возможность заработать желание, которое исполнит тот, кого найдешь. А первой загадывала Настя Лене…

Лев только коротко вздохнул и забубнил что-то про то, как ему все надоело, а вот Рома с Аленой навострились, пока Влад жевал первую булку из кармана сисадмина и виновато поглядывал на остальных. «Проголодался», — неловко оправдывался он. 

— А что загадала-то, Насть? — с интересом спросил Рома. Тут уже и Алена повисла на хакерше, не позволяя уйти от ответа.

Настя перевела взгляд на Елену. Та скрестила руки на груди и выгнула брови, приняв защитную стойку — мол, «больше ничего вам не сказать, нет?» Но Антон усмехнулся, заметив на ее суровом лице легкий румянец.

— Ой, ну вот вцепились, да? — скривилась Настя. — Я просто пожелала, чтобы она до конца выходных мне заплетала волосы каждый раз, когда я попрошу. Когда дреды перекладывают — это приятно. Довольны?

— Да брось, — разочарованно отмахнулся Роман. 

— Как-то скучно! — недоверчиво заявил Горячев.

— Ну так и не мне тебя развлекать! Вон, сейчас Лев как выйдет на охоту… Ты бы поберегся, Антонио!

Они вновь вышли на дорогу, с которой все начиналось. Лев оставил букет сныти в дупле одного из деревьев и завел счет, закрыв глаза. Уверил, что он играть будет совершенно честно и даже не увидит направления, куда убежали ребята. Но считал Богданов быстрее Насти. Его тактика стала ясна сразу — Лев был до невозможности тихим, а потому определить его местоположение до момента, пока он не подходил слишком близко, оказалось сложно. Антон, рассчитывая, что до такой нарочитой банальщины не дойдет никто, решил спрятаться ровно на том же самом дереве — и вот уже замер, сжавшись на ветвях. Вопреки угрозам Насти, он был уверен, что все равно не станет первой жертвой Богданова, ведь самым заметным оставался Влад. Хотя любопытно было, что такого Лев может попросить у него, но мухлевать Антон все равно не собирался. Вопреки ожиданиям, уже спустя пять минут Богданов выхаживал около полюбившегося ельника, посматривая в основном на деревья, но иногда — и себе под ноги. Возникло ощущение, что Лев собирал грибы, пока он не уперся взглядом в Горячева и не потыкал его ровной палкой.

— Попался, — улыбнулся Лев и издевательски пропел: — Слезай, бельчонок, дам орех. Ты знаешь, по статистике большинство людей умирают в лапах маньяков, потому что мозг склоняет их прятаться по уже изученному маршруту, а не в новое и неизведанное место?

— Эй, да не ври! Я этот трюк с кем только не проворачивал. Все покупаются, — заворчал Горячев, слезая к Богданову в объятия. — Или это значит, что ты и есть маньяк…

Антон отряхнулся, — а затем, покрутившись на месте в деланной растерянности, неожиданно атаковал и заломал Льву руки за спиной, толкнул грудью в тот же дуб. Может, нашли Горячева первым, но игривого настроения он и не думал терять. Лев охнул, заворчал натужно и пообещал выпороть вечером за самоуправство.

— Но зато я умею защищаться. А это значит, что придется произвести арест и допрос. Ну-ка, мистер, что это вы делаете тут в лесу и чего хотите от меня? — шепнул Антон в самое ухо, прижавшись бедрами к Богдановской заднице.

— Конечно, совершить насилие над юным телом, — Лев нетерпеливо дернул руками. — Ладно, Антон, отпусти. Мне тебе еще желание загадать, а теперь все вразумительное и невинное превратилось в как обычно с тобой. Я хочу поскорее всех найти, получить свой приз и пойти обратно.

— Говоришь так, как будто это я тебя развращаю, — Антон ухмыльнулся и отпустил, позволив Богданову развернуться лицом. Но лишь для того, чтобы он увидел взгляд Горячева, предосудительный и вызывающий. — А куда это ты собрался? Ну не будь как Рома, Лев! Ты же сам хотел гулять, почему бы и не подурачиться во время прогулки? Если ты часто будешь водой, я могу подсказать тебе, что будет смешно пожелать у моих…

— Не надо, сам уж как-то придумаю. Но желать хочу только у тебя, — улыбнулся Лев и притянул к себе Горячева в объятия. Он все еще упирался спиной в дерево, но теперь еще и прижимал к себе Антона, уткнувшись носом в висок и зацеловывая скулу. — Рома, как видишь, вовсю играется… А мне непривычно и… Не знаю. Стыдно. Неуютно показывать себя беззаботным в условиях… — Лев оборвал фразу и затих. — Легко только с тобой. 

— Ты им нравишься. Всем. Поверь, они гораздо сильнее расстроятся, если ты решишь уйти, и сразу же начнут искать виноватого. Скорее всего, под раздачу попаду я, как «тот, кто невыносим в отношениях»… — Антон поежился от приятных мурашек, которые поползли по шее. Богданов озадаченно выдохнул, словно такое откровение приносило еще больше тяжести, но ничего не ответил. — А Рома просто, вот, нашел цель в своей прогулке. Спорим, приготовил самые каверзные желания? Вот и тебе тоже просто нужна цель. Чтобы был азарт…

Антон вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, пожевал губу. Он думал, как бы заинтересовать Льва — чтобы детские игры пришлись и ему по вкусу, а не были обязанностью няньки. Задумчивость всячески прерывалась от непрестанных нежных поцелуев и наглаживающих поясницу и бока мягких ладоней, которые любили шаловливо забираться под куртку. В теле проснулся самый знакомый Горячеву инстинкт — желание секса. Захотелось зажать загнанного в угол Льва прямо здесь, разделать быстренько и тайком, но с такой страстью, с какой и оголодавший маньяк не сможет. Знал бы, как сложно рядом наедине… Антон нервно взрыл землю ногой. От этих фантазий в штанах становилось слишком жарко и тесно. Но зато и идея пришла сама собой.

— Кстати… — Горячев хитро сощурился и строго переложил слишком расшалившиеся ладони Льва повыше, чем вызвал недовольное ворчание и попытки мигрировать обратно. А потом приблизился губами к его уху, чтобы задать свой вопрос совсем тихо — на случай, если где-то неподалеку прячутся нежелательные свидетели: — Я собираюсь трахнуть тебя, Лев. Сегодня. Ты же не забыл свое обещание?

— Не забыл, — обреченно сообщил Богданов. — Правда, у меня вот теперь тоже есть желание, которое тебе придется выполнить. Так что не напоминай мне слишком часто об этом, а то я перестану быть послушным и забуду про все обещания.

— Ну так я могу дать тебе шанс… — промурлыкал Горячев, не унимаясь. — Потратишь желание на что-то одноразовое, может. А если ты останешься играть в прятки и ни разу не проиграешь, не попадешься кому-то первым — я разрешу тебе… Можешь брать меня всю ночь, — Антон возбужденно усмехнулся и коротко ткнулся кончиком языка Льву в ухо, а после чмокнул в мочку. — Сколько угодно раз. Сколько будет можно. Сексуальное рабство карается законом, конечно, но это, считай, будет мой подарок абсолютному чемпиону… Я даже пообещаю быть смирным иногда. М? Хочешь так поиграть в прятки?

— Хочу, — жарко выдохнул Богданов. — Ненавижу тебя, когда ты так делаешь. Все, тогда пошли искать остальных! И сколько мы так будем играть?

— Вот уж не знаю, Лев… Елена все это начала, — засмеялся Антон. — Как устанем — так и закончим…

И Богданов искал. Искал, как никогда и ничего не искал в своей жизни. В первой оконченной его партии победителем вышел Роман, который весьма удачно спрятался за стволом дерева и просто тихо обходил его до посинения, пока Лев не нашел всех остальных. Сисадмину попадаться первыми боялись из-за сложившегося странного ощущения, будто он-то точно загадает нечто такое, что невозможно или противно будет выполнить. Но вопреки всем ожиданиям, у пойманного первым делом Лехи он попросил обнять его и погладить по голове пару раз. Лев водил больше всех прочих. И выигрывал столь яростно, словно в этот самый момент удачно продал контракт или совершал лучшую в жизни многомиллионную сделку — так велик оказался соблазн и азарт. И это превратило его в страшного и одновременно прекрасно увлеченного человека, который использовал все свои таланты в простой детской игре. Перемены настроения Льва никто не понял, а больше всех удивлялась Елена, которая за короткий промежуток времени успела и бухгалтеру с фирмы позвонить, чтобы сообщить, что она курочка, и своему жениху написать кокетливую фразу, а потом показать ее Насте. В том, чтобы загадывать самые отвратительные задания сестре был свой коварный и понятный Богданову план. Ведь, как сказал Горячев, она это все начала…

Антон наблюдал за происходящим с задором, с умилением. Пожалуй, даже с трепетом. Он не забывал легонько поддразнивать Богданова между раундами, бесстыдно нашептывая на ухо, что может войти в «пакет победителя». Голова кружилась от влюбленности так же, как когда Горячев впервые заспешил к хозяйке, открыв в ней не только госпожу, но и чуткую, нежную собеседницу — и даже сильнее. Ведь теперь перед ним во плоти стоял человек, который был готов завоевывать, добиваться и отдаваться тоже. Поняв, что бояться больше нечего, Антон стал позволять себе властно приобнимать Льва за талию на глазах у всех и будто невзначай заправлять ладонь ему в задний карман джинсов — все равно через полминуты опять разбегаться, прятаться… И в то же время ловил теплые, как казалось, одобрительные взгляды близких, и такая гордость самого брала, что хотелось показывать больше и больше.

Утомление и желание прекратить пришло к тому моменту, когда солнце наклонилось ниже и заглянуло под кроны деревьев, подарив румяным лицам запыхавшихся ребят золотые блики. Холодало, а кожа Романа вместе с тем превратилась в гусиную. На часах было пять вечера. Богданов вернул себе букет сныти, обнял Горячева и с ликованием сообщил, что победил он всех, как тот и загадывал.

— Лео, хочешь со мной преступников искать? — смеялась Настя. — Они хорошо прячутся, ты хорошо прячешься и хорошо ищешь. Замутим из тебя, если что, агента под прикрытием.

— Нет, мое дело в другом, тут я развлекался, — улыбался Лев и качал головой. 

Антон даже не пытался скрывать восхищения. Он глядел на важно распрямляющего спину Богданова и гладил его по плечу широко и жарко.

— А что будет за победу-то? А то Богданов сегодня, как гладиатор, лес шагами мерил, — поинтересовался Рома, намекая, что он уже очень хочет домой и греться одними своими движениями. 

— Ничего, — поспешно отреагировал Богданов. — Причем вообще ничего. Просто хотелось выиграть.

— Да ну, — скрестила руки на груди Настя и хитро улыбнулась. — Ни разу не попался первым, всех нашел… С тебя даже никто желания не стребовал — и ты типа хочешь сказать, что ты не хотел ничего сам? И это чистая случайность? 

Лев насупился и замолчал, скрестив руки на груди под смех Елены, которая хакерше в ее предположениях явно поддакивала. 

— Что это, не могу просто хотеть играть, хочешь сказать? Желать проводить время с прекрасными людьми?

— Да ладно, просто ответил бы, что оттачиваешь свои спецагентские навыки… Я же сказала, что ты Лео и дождешься Оскара. Просто вылез из всяких своих «Инсепшенов» и «Отступников», — Настя закатила глаза, но после нашла себе новую жертву по соседству. Конечно, ее въедливый и провоцирующий взгляд сразу остановился на Антоне. — Ну, а ты, Горячев? Может, хоть наградишь чем героя-то своего?

— Я? А что я? Да он же сам ничего не хочет, — тот энергично замотал головой, смеясь, а сам поднырнул рукой Богданову под куртку на спине, притерся к нему боком потеснее.

— Так, ладно, Настя, ладно. Что там у вас было? Дреды перекладывать, говоришь, будет тебе? Вот пока она тебе дреды перекладывает, он мне ничего не должен. Ага? — Лев хитро ухмыльнулся, указывая кивком головы то на Елену, то на Антона.

— То есть ты с него после выходных спросишь? Ты так все возможности упустишь, Богданов! — не унималась Настя, весело зубоскаля.

— Эй! Ну вот не надо тут советы раздавать, да? — возмутился Горячев.

— Ладно, Антоша, ты его хоть поцелуй просто, — ухмыльнулся Леха, чмокая жмущуюся к нему Алену в макушку. — Он все-таки всех победил. А без награды нельзя оставаться, Лев. Мы же медальку не подготовили, чтобы тебе вручить, так вот… Да и зачем тебе медалька…

— Блядь, Леха, ну вот опять вы меня толкаете с мужиками обжиматься, — беззлобно фыркал Антон. Он оторвался от Богданова в невольном, едва ли заметном ему самому страхе вновь оказаться слишком размягченным чувствами и скрестил руки на груди. — Серьезно, я не знаю, что вам тут по приколу, но мне уже кажется, что это все из-за вас вышло!

— Что это значит, из-за них, — едва слышно ворчал Лев.

— Ну так хорошо же вышло. Я не против иметь такие заслуги, — ерничал Котков. — Эй, Влад! А ты? Хочешь глянуть, как наш Антон по-серьезному со Львом целуется?

— Да! — выскочил из-за кустов Влад, который неясно что там делал и почему столь надолго притих, яростно отряхиваясь. — Куда смотреть, когда? Что говорить надо? А! Горько!

Тут хоровой призыв зазвучал со всех сторон. Антон сперва растерянно оглядел замкнувшееся вдруг кольцо скандирующих «горько!» друзей, а потом остановился передо Львом, смотря на него взволнованно и вопрошающе. Тот сомневался, но держал строгое выражение лица с напущенной на него суровостью. Тогда Горячев нахмурил брови и шагнул навстречу. Он поймал ладонями лицо Богданова, погладил шероховатые от щетины щеки, коротко стриженный затылок. Сперва Антон ткнулся в лицо носом. Он не закрывал глаз, ловя каждое встречное движение зрачков и век, — чтобы контакт получился глубоким, полным. А затем позволил губам слиться. Все, на что хватило Горячева, прежде чем дурман нежности усыпил его — это покоситься на Леху с Владом и вызывающе дернуть бровью. Заодно он показал им фак. А после были только короткие безумные, жаркие мгновения, пронизывающее щекотное ощущение на губах, чувственные прикосновения языка… Антон не знал, как нашел в себе силы, чтобы оттолкнуться от Богданова. Но сумев, он тут же снова отпрыгнул на шаг с довольной ухмылкой, которую старательно утирал ладонью вместе с влажными следами и колким ощущением вокруг рта.


	29. XXVIII

#####  **_Тот же день. Открытость_ **

Вечер стремительно наступал на «Лесную симфонию» махровыми объятиями опустившегося на землю тумана, что окрасил сумерки в сизый. От удавшегося ужина остались только пустые тарелки, полумрак помещения и остывающие кресла. Каждый смаковал последние часы праздника как умел, предавался покою да умывался мягкой заботой ласкового дня: Елена с Настей потерялись в комнате; Леха с Аленой делили пережитые воспоминания на веранде под красное вино и поцелуи; Влад давал Роману попробовать лучшую траву из Амстердама. Затянувшись, они тихо лежали плечом к плечу, смотрели в небо, выискивая глазами загорающиеся звезды. И только Антон остался один: Лев, едва отужинав, исчез в неизвестном направлении. Можно было бы подумать, что старую собаку новым трюкам не научишь, если бы не сообщение, появившееся в их с Антоном чате через час смущенного одиночества. 

_ «Помнишь, где сауна? Приходи, жду!» _ — сообщил Богданов и тут же вышел из сети.

Пустое помещение бассейна страшным эхом отзывалось на топот, который производили Горячевские ноги. В темноте возле воды становилось даже жутко, и оттого через несколько минут Антон инстинктивно притих. Он быстро переоделся, сложил все вещи в раздевалке, напоследок только бросив в чат с телефона: «Я на месте. =)» — и, кутаясь в банное махровое полотно, отправился туда, куда Лев сказал в сообщении. Полный свет горел только в сауне. Но когда Антон зашел туда, он не обнаружил ничего, кроме нагретых плоских и красиво сточенных блинчиками камней, которые уютно расположились на скамейке, где ребята сидели все вместе днем ранее. Дверь к массажному столу оказалась открытой, а на нем лежало полотенце, стояли разнообразные баночки и бутылочки. В воздухе осел тяжелый и сладкий запах лесного ореха. 

— Ку-ку, — внезапно раздалось позади, отчего Горячев вздрогнул и резко развернулся. Богданов тихонько прикрыл за собой дверь. — Я запер бассейн, чтобы нам не помешали. 

— Будешь ко мне так подкрадываться, — сощурился Антон, — я тебя побью.

И все же он вдохнул полной грудью ароматный теплый воздух, улыбаясь Льву глазами в глаза и невольно сминая пальцами узел полотенца у себя на бедрах. Богданов выглядел точно так же, но в руках держал ключ, а в голове — хитрый план, судя по сожмурившемуся взгляду.

— Ладно, буду подкрадываться так, чтобы не успел, — съязвил Богданов и, удовлетворенно хмыкнув, кивнул в сторону стола.

— Тогда я тебя потом побью, — неуступчиво парировал Горячев.

— Ложись. Буду тебя облагораживать и ухаживать за твоим юным прекрасным телом. 

Антон смягчился, горящим взглядом окинув комнату, а потом и Льва. Теплый, огненно-рыжий свет будоражил, направляя мысли значительно дальше оздоравливающих и косметических процедур — и Горячев, чтобы не поддаться своему неуемному голоду, сразу же начал отшучиваться. Не потому что боялся быть отвергнутым. А потому что наконец, помимо секса, узнавал в отношениях нечто другое.

— То есть вот оно как «все включено» в нашем отдыхе? А я после этого стану таким же благородным и нежным пидорасом, как ты? Я слышал, мужики геями становятся, если пользуются косметикой…

Антон медленно снял с себя полотенце, позволив тому упасть на пол возле стола. Оглядываясь, он то и дело ронял хулиганские усмешки несмотря на попытки быть сдержанным и солидным, как Богданов.

— А плавки? Мне раздеться целиком или оставить их?

— Как тебе будет комфортно? — поинтересовался Лев, который все это время, подпирая косяк плечом, с молчаливой ухмылкой наблюдал за Горячевым. — Я могу тебе и ягодички помассировать, тоже будут свежими и красивыми… Надолго. Но, конечно, если ты боишься стать геем, лучше не снимай. А то, знаешь, мужики говорят, если покажешь задницу — конец.

— А раньше ты не мог мне сказать об этом? Все пропало, Богданов… Я уже все давно показал…

Плавки полетели во Льва, который их ловко поймал. А Антон, вполне смирившись со своей судьбой, улегся на массажном столе животом вниз и смежил веки. Богданов щелкнул колпачком флакона с маслом, разогрел его в руках. 

— Любишь массаж? — спросил он, когда ладони поплыли по плечам, стряхивая напряжение. Размеренные движения исходили от линии позвоночника и соскальзывали на бока или плечи. — Я люблю ухаживать за телом.

— Люблю, — признался Антон, чувствуя, как удовольствие расползается под кожей вместе с теплом ладоней. Он невольно напрягся, подобрался от уверенного давления. Приятно было. — Но не в плане ухаживания за телом. В смысле я так не пробовал. Ходил как-то просто… Чтобы мышцы размять хорошо, позвоночник. Ну еще у меня были даже эротические фантазии, знаешь… Все это масло, руки умелые… В основном из-за тебя, когда я к тебе приходил. Ты у меня первый. Чтобы со мной так…

— Да, я уникален, — подтвердил Богданов с горькой усмешкой. — Ну, медицинский массаж — это одно. Это понятно, он иногда нужен. А нужен еще другой, чтобы увлажнить тело, напитать его. Расслабиться. Кожу покормить, чтобы долго оставалась красивой, упругой. Правда, конечно, для тебя это пока не приоритет.

Горячев усмехнулся под нос, а Богданов, как обещал, начал массировать ягодицы, хорошо смазав их маслом. Было в его движениях что-то от того, как месят тесто — мерный, повторяющийся ход пальцев. Но точно не было ничего эротического. Антон поначалу даже не знал, как откликаться на свои ощущения. Он неловко застыл, глубоко и размеренно дыша.

— А «так» — это как? — вдруг спросил Лев, когда его раскаленные ладони добрались до бедер. Пришлось немного раздвинуть их, чтобы удобно было разминать каждую ногу по отдельности. Горячев невольно подумал, что на массаже его положено было немного прикрывать полотенцем. А затем о том, что ему все-таки любопытно, насколько спокоен Богданов теперь. В самом ли деле так увлечен — или тоже сдерживает себя?

— Заботливо. Ласково так. Я вот ведь… Сейчас думаю и даже не уверен, чтобы в меня хотя бы влюблялся кто-то, знаешь. Я не влюблялся — и в меня нет. Не знаю, парило ли меня это… Хотя я всегда немного завидовал. Лехе, там, Алене. Даже Владу. У кого все нормально. Кто нашел себя и себе.

— Ну ты тоже нашел… Я надеюсь. И влюбился тоже, надеюсь, крепко.

Смущенный смех еле слышно срывался с губ Антона:

— Так же крепко, как мой кулак, который погладил тебя по лицу…

Лев размассировал бедра до красноты и ушел ниже, к икрам, к щиколоткам. Медленно прищипывая кожу и гоняя кровь, Богданов задевал нежные места под коленями. Горячев еле заметно ерзал, чувствуя, как разливающееся по жилам удовольствие понемногу начинает разрушать хрупкое спокойствие.

— Ты красивый, Горячев, — сообщил Лев, когда отвлекся ненадолго, чтобы забрать камешки и разложить вдоль спины Антона. Тепло передавалось от незначительной тяжести, казалось, сразу к костям. Было такое чувство, словно тело накалилось изнутри, а от спинного мозга жар разнесся по нервам к каждой клеточке. Кровь вскипала, повинуясь обманутым рефлексам, что стремились сравнять температуры.

— У тебя нежные руки, — выдохнул Антон и легонько перестроился. Его невесомый груз задрожал, закачался на спине — и, повернув голову на другой бок, Горячев замер. Он никак не мог перестать взволнованно болтать. — А ты дашь мне потом тоже? Сделать тебе массаж или еще что-то… Ты меня научишь?

— Да. С тобой мне уютно. Я не боюсь взгляда, — Лев оборвал фразу и глубоко задумался, возвращаясь на плечи. — И даже тогда, когда мы целовались перед твоими друзьями. Меня до сих пор пробирает холод от таких публичных проявлений близости, но в них нет ничего плохого. В целом. И… Я так благодарен тебе, что ты со мной. 

Вдруг Лев смахнул камешки, и они со стуком попадали на деревянный массажный стол. Антон, не успев ответить, вздрогнул от неожиданности и удивленно поднял голову.

— Повернись.

Горячев повиновался, медленно перевернувшись на спину. Не зная, чего именно ждать, он полулег, опираясь на локоть, а второй рукой закрыл приподнявшийся в сладком томлении от близости и ласки член. Богданов ухмыльнулся, требовательно убрал Антонову руку и, потянув за нее же, вынудил сесть. Схватился за бедра — придвинул ближе и еще ближе, пока его собственное полотенце, задетое Горячевскими коленями, не упало на пол. Антон теперь ощутил, как тепло и влажно было у Льва под несчастным кусочком махровой ткани. Как тепло и влажно теперь было между ними. Как пачкал Богданов его своим соком, словно невзначай. Антон вдруг почувствовал себя так, будто раскаленная свинцовая пластина упала на него, раздавив и расплавив под собой. Возбуждение, так старательно отодвигаемое в сторону ради сердечных бесед и выпущенное одной резкой, неосторожной командой, навалилось на Горячева, — ему даже стало больно. Легкие часто-часто и шумно качали воздух, сердце билось прямо в висках. Громким глотком Антон прогнал наполнившую рот слюну и с трудом сфокусировался на глазах Льва. Они казались темными. Как две гипнотические голодные бездны, чей взгляд можно было ощутить даже кожей. 

— А чему, — Богданов неотрывно следил за Горячевым, прижимая его к себе одной рукой и нащупывая масло другой, — чему ты хотел бы научиться? — Лев занес найденный тюбик над плечом Антона, и блестящая масса полилась на него. — Так-то посмотрю на тебя — ты все умеешь, — рука Льва, собрав пальцами масло, повела его движение не по груди, а по спине вниз, в ложбинку между ягодиц. Тело Антона жарко откликнулось и там. Он краснел, совершенно отчетливо осознавая, что прямо сейчас мог бы привстать, выставить зад и просить больше — так Лев действовал на него. То, как яростно Горячев хотел трахаться каждый блядский день своей жизни, с новым опытом раскрыло это желание со всех сторон. Буквально со всех. 

— Хочу как ты, — шепнул Антон и, облизав губы, устроил ладони на плечах Льва. Горячев разглядывал аппетитно подсвеченную, схватившуюся румянцем светлую кожу, напряженные жилки на шее, тронутой зажившими шрамами. Он смотрел жадно и гладил всюду, где касался его взгляд — нырял пальцем под ухо, кромками ногтей опускался от ключиц вниз, в мягкий залом, которым расчерчивались одна от другой грудные пластины… Потом Антон тронул щеку, погладил скулу костяшками пальцев, зеркаля тот самый жест, которым Лев любил ласкать его, — а после туда же ткнулся губами и носом. Богданов ухмыльнулся. Антон продолжил:

— Хочу знать, где тебе особенно приятно. И как… Чтобы возбуждение накрывало такое, что хоть реви, как баба.

— Руки, — не сразу ответил Лев. Шевельнулся. Дернулся. Рука, что покоилась все это время на пояснице, пришла в движение. Богданов настиг собственных губ, сложив два пальца вместе и, не отрывая непоколебимо спокойного взгляда от Горячева, прикоснулся языком к костяшкам — да так и вел до кончиков. Замерев на крайней точке, пальцы вошли в Богдановский рот и медленно из него вынырнули, растягивая ниточки слюны. Антон сглотнул снова, завороженно оцепенев. Тут же проскочила ассоциация, совсем свежее, а оттого легко просыпающееся в теле воспоминание — Лев между его бедер… Колени Горячева непроизвольно шевельнулись, а ладони крепче сжались на плече и на боку. В сауне было натоплено совсем слабо, но ему показалось, что ровно в этот момент температура подскочила до ста градусов. Смеющийся взгляд Льва метнулся к Горячевским губам, а затем подушечки пальцев правой руки нетерпеливо толкнулись в них. И те послушно приоткрылись.

Антон не раздумывал более — он просто делал. Не разрывая зрительного контакта, он крепко обнял Льва бедрами, вынудив прижаться к своему паху. Напряжение и желание было таким нестерпимым, что ослабить его удавалось лишь применением силы — и Горячев сжимал так, что попробуй только вырвись из его захвата. Антон медленно посасывал длинные пальцы, сглатывал теплую слюну — свою и чужую. После оторвался на секунду, чтобы, обхватив запястье, с тем же жаром присосаться губами у основания большого, — а потом широко пройтись языком по центру ладони вдоль линии жизни — и снова к кончикам пальцев. Брови Льва на короткие секунды принимали трагический излом, уголки губ подергивались. Антон чувствовал, что Лев дрожал. Эта дрожь передавалась и ему, — и вместе с тем пробуждала доминантный азарт. Богданов забирался в податливый горячий рот, оттягивая щеку в сторону. Такой вид Льва явно забавлял, и он жарко выдыхал Горячеву прямо в лицо, прижимаясь теснее. Антон легонько укусил пальцы Льва напоследок, а после, моргнув, утерся о его плечо. 

— Шея, — севшим голосом сообщил Богданов. Улыбка поползла по его губам и прочно закрепилась там, когда он сам наклонился и прижался с поцелуем к ключице Антона. Очередное жаркое прикосновение к сгибу шеи и плеча, затем еще — под челюстью. Один за другим сыпались поцелуи и становились все крепче, пока не превратились в засосы. Богданов прижал к себе Горячева теснее, рывком вбивая его тело в собственное, вжимая пальцы в ягодицу и широким жестом вылизывая кадык. Антон задохнулся, глухо застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, и колени сомкнулись уже выше — на талии Льва. Еще теснее… Богданов остановился, уткнувшись лбом в лоб.

— Я от одного вида твоего лица кончу… — Горячев качнул головой, но, подогреваемый страстью и жаждой завоевания, коротко поцеловал Льва в губы, а потом зарылся пальцами в пряди подлиннее на макушке и запрокинул его голову. Антон сперва притерся носом к фактурной шее — жадно втянул запах, послушал биение пульса… Затем тонко и нежно провел кончиком языка от межключичной ямки до мочки уха. Горячев вслушивался в каждый вздох Льва, следующий за новым прикосновением — тем внимательнее, чем чаще и хаотичнее они становились; и руки становились тем смелее, чем было жарче. Антон взъерошил мокрые светлые волосы, опустился на взмыленные горячие лопатки, а с них — по косым мышцам спины до самой поясницы. Лев крупно вздрогнул, и рука, что все это время истерично сжимала плечо, с неожиданным грохотом врезалась в столешницу рядом с Горячевским бедром. Какой-то из камешков позади Антона, что еще не упал, вздрогнул и покатился вниз, ударился об пол.

— Да… Поясница, — говорил Богданов, а в его груди клокотал неразрешенный стон, нереализованное возбуждение. — Еще, Антон… Еще.

Антон рычал. Он впивался крепким поцелуем в самую уязвимую точку, какую находил, потом крепче вдавливал зубы — и издавал вибрирующий гортанный рык прямо в шею. Зализывал, дул на это место — но отрывался на секунду лишь для того, чтобы повторить это снова где-то по соседству. Богданов стискивал руки в кулаки, держался до последнего, пока под кожей не взорвалось то, что подбросило его температуру резко вверх. Лев кинулся на Горячева, сгреб в объятия, стянул с массажного стола и вынудил встать на ноги. Замерев где-то на краю желания и, жарко выдохнув в лицо Антона, Богданов развернулся к нему спиной, теперь опираясь о стол. 

— Поясница…

Антон задохнулся от восторга и вожделения. Он еле соображал, еле понимал, как до сих пор удерживает застоявшееся возбуждение. Ладони сами легли на спину Льва, скользя по влажной от пота раскаленной коже, вминаясь в нее и тиская, хватая там, где выходило ухватить. Горячев не мог взвесить даже того, не делает ли он больно. Он видел только, как Богданов прогнулся перед ним, видел сперва белые с красным контуром, а потом стремительно рдеющие узоры на теле и крепкий ладный зад в дюйме от своего переполненного кровью члена.

— Скажи это снова, — Антон облизнул пересохшие от нервного дыхания губы. — Скажи  « еще ‎» …

— Еще.

Горячев чувственно растер ямки на пояснице, глубокий залом позвоночника большими пальцами — и тут же присел на корточки, чтобы повторить то же самое языком. Он слизал соленые капли, жарко припал с поцелуем повыше крестца. Богданов задохнулся собственным стоном. Ведомый жаждой причинять удовольствие, Антон спускался еще ниже, и стук сердца отдавался в стенках черепа, подобно звону колокола, оглушая и ослепляя. Лев нетерпеливо водил плечами в напряженном ожидании, расставил шире ноги, полностью подставляясь взгляду Горячева.

— Смелее, — выдыхал Богданов, чувственно прогибаясь в пояснице от скручивающего удовольствия, — давай…

Горячев медлил лишь ради того, чтобы слышать голос, молящий и просящий. Он оторвался с томным поцелуем от бедра Льва, как перед ним во всей красе открылся прекрасно-бесстыдный вид. Подцепив пальцем вязкую подрагивающую нитку сока, Антон снял ее с головки — и тут же, поднырнув снизу, поймал алый кончик губами, сцеловывая влагу. Он прокладывал свой путь от яркой чувствительной головки по стволу до мошонки, где хищно утыкался носом в тонкую бархатную кожу. Мускусные вкус и запах пьянили, и Горячев исступленно вылизывал промежность Богданова, сплевывая густую слюну и скользя по ней снова, снова, снова… Иногда в глухой, плотной тишине раздавались тихие шлепки — это Антон, не сдерживаясь, с легким замахом впивался ладонями в места помягче.

— Ты вкусный, Лев. Такой чистый. И такой сочный, — произнес Антон, оторвавшись — но тут же поцеловал Богданова под ягодицей. Тот только махнул головой. — Как же я, блядь, хочу тебя, а… Со всех ракурсов. И здесь тоже. 

Ладони Горячева раскрыли Льва в самом уязвимом и нежном месте. Если до этого влажный шаг языка обрывался около яиц, то теперь он дошел до входа в полное желания тело. Там и остановился. Антон, попробовав на ощупь нежную-нежную, чуть влажную кожу вокруг, легко вбуравился языком в сжатое, тесное, светло-розовое отверстие, вырвав у Льва тем самым почти истеричный смешок. Лев был узким и словно ни разу не тронутым здесь, и когда он отзывчиво дрогнул, встретив интимное прикосновение, Горячев на секунду погиб от мысли, что сможет после войти внутрь… 

Каждый Антонов вздох, каждое прикосновение, каждый тихий и нетерпеливый стон отдавался Богданову. Будто маслом, Горячев питал его желанием, благоговением и благодарностью. Лев был отзывчивым получателем. Он не стонал открыто, но его дыхание, его реакции были столь безумно честными, что выдавали с потрохами в тот же миг: и бездонную слабость перед прикосновениями, и почти девственную жажду исследования собственного ощущения, порождаемого каждым Антоновым действием, и неспособность противостоять ласке.

— Пальцы, — прозвучал над головой Горячева в какой-то момент окончательно сломленный от возбуждения голос. Лев открывал рот, а вместе со словами вываливались звуки удовольствия. — Пожалуйста, Антон…

Антону казалось, что он сейчас встанет на ноги и повалится к черту, такая тяжелая слабость сводила бедра. Но вот он поцеловал напоследок расслабленное страстными и бережными ласками отверстие, вот поднялся, крепко держась за Богдановскую талию — и тут же понял, что это не слабость вовсе, а наоборот кипящая, клокочущая в узле нервов энергия. Антон тяжело и агрессивно сопел, единым усилием воли подавляя первобытный инстинкт — навалиться, смять руками, приткнуться хоть куда-нибудь жаждущей плотью, заняться животным сексом, испытать оргазм.

Беспокойно метнулась рука Горячева за маслом, едва не сбив на пол флакон. Блестящие золотом теплые капли беспорядочно окропляли спину и ягодицы Льва. Антон, завороженный, любовался тем, как роскошное тело приобретает драгоценный лоск в брызгах и потеках сладко пахнущего состава, в какие узоры складываются глянцевые лужицы, смазанные энергичными штрихами пальцев. Горячев творил, как умел — интуитивно, абстрактно, эмоционально, почти грубо сминая податливые упругие мышцы. А сотворив, спустя секунды ломал свое творение, сгоняя скользкий глянец вниз.

— Сейчас… Сейчас… — шептал Антон, видя нетерпение Богданова. Он легко надавил подушечками пальцев на вход, торопливыми круговыми движениями втирая масло в нежную кожу. Горячев чувствовал, как раскрывается навстречу и снова сжимается, реагируя на прикосновение, кольцо мышц — и с каждым разом все усиливал напор. Лев вздыбил плечи и яростно засопел, срываясь из томного, раскачанного лаской возбуждения на страстное желание развязки, когда один палец наконец проник внутрь. Горячев шумно выдохнул; он осторожно, чтобы не поцарапать и не причинить боли, стал продвигаться глубже, гладя теплую внутреннюю стенку в поисках той самой чувствительной точки, — и понял, что нашел ее, когда крупно вздрогнувший Богданов почти по-кошачьи выгнул позвоночник и бархатно застонал. 

— Здесь… Господи, Антон… Я… Еще…

На раскрасневшейся коже выступила испарина. Лев терпел и явно пытался подавлять яркие реакции, но от того только трогательнее сжимался и бессильно мычал. Со временем прикосновения бесстыдно раскрыли его. Богданов тянул задницу, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и во всей его позе читалась мольба и желание. Он беспорядочно рассыпал стоны, бессильно роняя голову перед Горячевскими ласками или истерично взбрыкивая и жарко хватаясь за край стола, отчего вены на сильных руках вздувались еще больше и рисовали аристократичные узоры. В какой-то момент на ступню Антона что-то капнуло. Это был выделяющийся через край Богдановский сок, который медленно стекал по бедрам, срывался с члена и падал большими тяжелыми каплями на пол. Горячев кинул взгляд вниз и, не сдержавшись, тихо заскулил в унисон со Львом. 

— Ну какого хера ты такой восхитительный, Лев… — прошептал Антон дрожащим голосом и нырнул свободной рукой Богданову под живот. Не переставая ритмично буравить его сзади, Горячев прижался грудью к скользкой от масла и пота спине, широко огладил напряженный пресс и мелко дрожащие бедра, — спустился к жаркому паху. Шумно сопя и постанывая под нос, он сталкивал Льва к краю — все сцеживал, сцеживал, сдаивал и выжимал толкающимися в простату пальцами оргазм. Момент, когда произошел взрыв, было легко заметить — Богданов вдруг остановился, натуженно засопев. Но в следующее мгновение он уже содрогнулся всем телом, потом еще раз, еще, — и так пока позвоночник не выгнуло физически непреодолимое желание выпустить, выплюнуть из себя накопленное удовольствие, разрывающее тело. Семя брызнуло и окропило массажный стол. Горячев, дыша, как загнанный бегун, сперва продолжил сдрачивать, — но Богданов увиливал от рук и одновременно интуитивно искал прикосновений, вжимался и сжимал в себе пальцы, просил, молил онемевшими губами о чем-то…

— Лев…

Антон задушенно сипел. Он отнял от Богданова одеревеневшие руки и просто положил их ему на спину, а потом на нее же уронил горящий лоб. Колени Горячева дрожали, словно ногам приходилось держать непосильный вес; пах пронизывала адская тяжесть, стреляющая сухой болью в яйца, а мышцы, удерживающие член, свело так, что тот топорщился колом — и не трахаться бы с ним, а протыкать теперешнюю сексуальную жертву насмерть. Антон едва успел отстраниться, чтобы окинуть взглядом результат своих трудов, как сразу же уткнулся в аппетитный зад и крепкие ровные бедра, и мокрые потеки на дереве под ними. Стало адски плохо и адски хорошо одновременно.

— Блядь!.. — было последним, что выдавил Горячев. Он заревел в полный голос, пошатнулся и схватился за пульсирующий прорвавшимся потоком блаженства орган, яростно и звонко сдергивая жаркую от вскипевшей крови головку прямо на бледные округлые ягодицы. Немудрено было и охрипнуть, и оглохнуть от собственного голоса; Антон даже ослеп, а семя выходило туго, долго, будто спрессованными комками. Миг, другой, третий — ломало его… А когда гулкая слабость поднялась по позвоночнику, Горячев расплылся в тупом блаженном оскале.

Наступило недолгое молчание, в котором четко различалось и дыхание Льва — уставшее, унимающееся после страстной игры, глубокое и томное. Богданов шевельнулся, поднимаясь и разворачиваясь к Горячеву, чтобы поймать того за локти, за бока и затем крепко прижать к себе. Шевельнулись губы в ухмылке, а руки не позволяли удрать из объятий. Антон и не пытался — он пошатывался, как пьяный, порой вздрагивая от редких послеоргазменных приступов.

— Какой ты талантливый мальчик, — промурлыкал Богданов, но здесь же его голос оттенился чем-то неясным и стал глубже, стал надломленным, стал задушенным собственной эмоцией. Лев был возбужден. — Это оно вот так, когда любят, да… И это все мне. Ну, я надеюсь, ты мне приз за мою победу тоже вернешь, да? Ну а пока бери свой.

Горячев, шумно дыша ртом, еле справился с тем, чтобы кивнуть. Он жрал взглядом чуть темную дорожку волос под пупком. «Это все мне», — эхом проскочили в мыслях слова Богданова. Да, Антон мог сказать то же самое.

— Тебе нужно сесть… — тихо произнес он и подхватил Льва под колени, помогая усесться на полотенце. Встав у Богданова между бедер, Антон увел руку вниз. Пальцы нежно обняли эрекцию, отвлекая любовника неторопливой, подогревающей интерес лаской, пока Горячев разбирался с маслом. Скоро оно аппетитно блестело и на животе Льва, и на члене Антона, и на его пальцах. 

— Я везде буду бархатистый и напитанный. И ты тоже, — отшутился Горячев, выдав волнение. Его  член  снова отзывчиво пульсировал, откликаясь на скольжение смазывающей руки, жаркие мысли и еще более жаркий вид, но Антон действительно немного переживал. Ведь перед ним был Лев. Драгоценная мраморная статуя — крепкая, величественная, но в то же время требующая особого обращения. Страшно было не справиться, будучи одержимым желанием.

Потому он изо всех сил был нежным. Прогнал на время сексуальную агрессию, весь обратился в обоняние, осязание, зрение, слух… Антон подбирался к своей награде крадучись, со всем изяществом, которое только мог пробудить внутри. Легким толчком он опрокинул Богданова назад, чтобы легче было поднять и раскрыть его бедра — и тут же осыпал трепетными поцелуями колени и икры. Придвинулся, тычась возбужденным органом между ягодиц, наклонился ниже, прижался губами к животу и груди, приласкал соски… Потом, с тихим стоном дотянувшись до шеи, Антон еще раз проник в тесное отверстие пальцами — раздразнить и добавить масла, — и наконец навис над лицом Льва. Богданов вцепился в край стола, стиснул его пальцами, и по-привычному внешне спокойный взгляд осел на лице Горячева. Лев трогательно и искренне вздрагивал при первых попытках войти в него, резко сжимался, и получалось это, судя по его испуганному и виноватому выражению лица, случайно. Но Антон не сдавался, успокаивал, уговаривал и, обещая не причинить боли, долго гладил головкой члена анус. Так долго, что Лев смог привыкнуть и довериться окончательно. Так долго, что эта тривиальная ласка своим давлением выжала из души все внутренние балки противоречий. Так долго, что Богданов приобрел совершенно беззащитный вид, а на его лице расцвела жажда, которая смешалась с ранимостью и трагичной открытостью. Антон вошел в него, и Лев охнул, застонал, а после вновь изломал брови, словно хочет заплакать от смеха или засмеяться до слез. Горячев утонул в его взгляде, подарил изломанную блаженством улыбку и медленно качнулся.

Первые аккуратные толчки высекли искры стонов из груди Богданова. Он сразу обрел силы и схватился одной рукой за плечо Антона, создавая для себя иллюзию контроля. Он тянул Горячева на себя, когда губы немели от собственных укусов и сохли от стонов, беспорядочных слов, которые Лев шептал Горячеву, которыми хвалил и благодарил, молил дать еще больше и начать двигаться быстрее. Тот сцеловывал весь этот любовный бред — и покорялся, выпуская на волю жгучее, порабощающее желание. Антон плавился в раскаленных объятиях Льва, в жаре его тела и лихорадочного дыхания, коротко и часто бился бедрами о масляные ягодицы. Он хватал воздух ртом и сглатывал; взглядами и пальцами гладил пылающие румянцем шею, ключицы, грудь; жадно и нетерпеливо касался влажного члена, каждый раз захлебываясь от того, как ярко отзывались эти прикосновения внутри. Горячев отдавал все, что у него было. Брал все, что мог взять. Чем больше Лев дарил свободы, чем отчаяннее просил, тем неистовее становился Антон — и все же ни разу не поднял стонов возлюбленного до болезненных нот.

— Ты прекрасен… — шептал он, обожающе сминая Льва под собой. — Так хорошо… А тебе… Тебе — хорошо?

Ни на секунду Горячев не отводил взгляда. Даже тогда, когда споткнулся о случайный ранний оргазм; даже тогда, когда повернул Льва на бок, заставив прижать колени к груди; даже тогда, когда потянулся к его губам, обостряя и без того невыносимое удовольствие. И забравшись в конце концов на стол следом, где они вдвоем намертво сцепились в клубок, смотрел: впивающимися до засосов в самые нежные места поцелуями, мажущими по коже ладонями, лбом ко лбу и нос к носу. Смотрел, не смыкая век, оседланными Львом бедрами и безудержными движениями навстречу выше, выше, вверх — и сердцем, колотящимся о ребра так сильно, что отдавалось в груди. Антон смотрел, и даже тогда, когда перестал в темноте желания различать что-либо перед собой, он продолжал видеть главное — и хрипел, и кричал об этом что есть мочи, и проливал семенем глубоко внутрь. Оно проросло сквозь их тела, сплело намертво в плоти и крови, и больше — в резонирующем чувстве, которое, не слушаясь никаких оков, свободно и бесстрашно срывалось с молитвенно шепчущих губ:

— Я тебя люблю…

#####  **_23.04. Воскресенье. Неозвученное_ **

Выселение из «Лесной симфонии» администраторы базы отдыха назначили на двенадцать, а посему завтракала бравая компания фактически на чемоданах. Ласково гладило по щекам солнышко, прорываясь сквозь раскрытые окна и легкий тюль вместе с недружелюбно прохладным весенним ветерком. В доме отдыха поселилась привычная для сборов суета, в которой каждый мешал соседу, но это не вызывало сильного раздражения. Напротив, в столь незамысловатом движении ощущалась вся глубина семейственности, ибо только по-настоящему теплый поток не приносит сквозняков. 

За завтраком Рома сонными красными глазами испепелял взглядом Горячева, напротив которого расположился. А скоро к его осуждению присоединился и Влад: на его губах застряла кривая эмоция между ненавистью и одобрением. Ребята выглядели близнецами в своем недовольстве: оба скрестили руки на груди, натянули на лица самые неприятные выражения и морщили губы. Сисадмин в последнем оказался особенно талантлив.

— Я не спал всю ночь, — нарочито громко сообщил он, стуча пальцами по локтю в такт собственному возмущению. — А ты, Влад?

— И я не спал, потому что всю ночь слушал музыку любви, — хихикнул Вовин.

— Больше было похоже на то, что барана режут, — не согласился Рома. — Сначала они пропадали где-то — и продолжали бы там пропадать… Но нет же, блин! Надо было обязательно припереться обратно и разбудить.

— Вы так говорите, как будто вообще приехали спать, — ухмыльнулся Антон, не обращая внимания на грубое сравнение. Он и сам глядел на друзей сонными глазами, лениво привалившись плечом к плечу Льва. А тело ломило до самых кончиков пальцев. Если сексуальные победы еще имели значение в жизни Горячева, то прошедшей ночью он одержал, пожалуй, самую большую из них. И было у этой победы такое послевкусие, что поминутно приходилось прятать масляный взгляд от окружающих, а садиться и вставать — медленно и осторожно. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Антон чувствовал себя абсолютно сытым. Завершенным. Но еще больше ему нравилось то, как Лев не мог избавиться от медлительной томности, что поселилась в его теле после всего произошедшего. Он был похож на кота, отогретого солнышком и весной, который лениво тянулся и расправлял косточки, сверкая холеной шерсткой. То-то Горячев и гладил его — по руке, по ноге под столом. Он старался, чтобы было незаметно. Но любопытные взгляды друзей то и дело пробегали по касательной.

— Больше всего меня удивляет, что первым жалуется Рома, — прыснула в кулак Настя, — которому обычно вообще не нужен сон. Он же питается от проводов!

— Я забыл сегодня зарядку, — строго сообщил Рома, пряча вместе с кашлем в кулак усмешку. — Тем более я не думал, что мне тут концерт закатят за стеной соседи. А тебе что, Настя, спать не мешало? Кто-то другой мешал?

— Советую закрыть рты, — дружелюбно оскалилась Елена, стукнув о вилку зубами, когда в ее рот отправился очередной кусочек омлета.

— Да ладно, я тебе тоже мешал спать, — возмутился Влад. 

— Девчонки хотя бы были тихими, — вынес свой вердикт Леха, только вышедший из кухни. — Но будем считать, что все вы отлично умеете друг другу мешать.

Котков по обыкновению важно уселся на свое место за столом — впрочем, что-то в его поведении даже сквозь сладкую дремоту показалось Антону неправильным. И совсем скоро он понял. Лехе как никому иному с руки было подшутить над Горячевым: спросить Льва о чем-нибудь остреньком, помянуть невинный грешок и вообще использовать свой потенциал того самого клубного босса, который очень долго курировал Антоновы гулянки по девушкам. Но он выглядел неправильно задумчивым. Вообще — неправильно. Вот так вот, достигнув моральной утопии, очень быстро начинаешь подмечать малейшие изъяны кажущегося идеальным мира — и, найденные, они впиваются в любопытный глаз соринкой, принося раздражающий зуд. Пока не избавишься от него — не успокоишься.

— Что, тебе тоже спать не дали, Коток? — ласково поинтересовалась Настя.

Антон сразу же копнул еще глубже:

— В «Бермуде» что-то стряслось, пока тебя не было, Лех?

— Да… — Котков вздохнул и почесал затылок. — Да нет. Нет, за выходные не случилось, хотя я ждал, честно говоря. Я не стал рассказывать вам раньше, не хотел портить праздник… Сейчас, глядя на вас, тоже не хочется, конечно. Но у меня на неделе еще был очень странный посетитель. И после того как Антон в понедельник рассказал, что у вас в компании, ребята, какие-то проблемы… Мне невольно кажется, что эта новость касается нас всех. В смысле может совсем напрямую касаться.

Богдановы резко подобрались, уставившись на Леху. Рома посмурнел по-настоящему. 

— К тебе кто-то пришел? — внезапно поинтересовался сисадмин, накидывая в свою речь безучастных интонаций.

— Да, — Котков перевел напряженный взгляд на Рому. — Ко мне приходил некто Валентин Витальевич Багратионов, — тут он снова переключился на Богдановых. Лев смотрел в тарелку и напряженно продолжал копошиться ложкой в каше, когда Елена сжала руки в кулаки. — Пришел ко мне с предложением… Продать мой клуб. Я вообще, честно говоря, сперва решил, что это шутка. Ну, я не могу жаловаться, у меня дела неплохо идут, место видное, а после содействия Льва Денисовича — все совсем хорошо. Но пороги мне так раньше никто не обивал, чтобы сделки предлагать. А тут… Пришел с охраной, вроде ваших, весь такой барин. Предложил деньги… — Леха задумчиво покрутил ладонями чашку на столе. — Ну, я отказался.

Антон слушал, мрачнея все сильнее. Соринка в глазу оказалась первой пригнанной в светлый дом приближающимся ураганом. Фамилию «Багратионов» слышать однажды уже доводилось, имя «Валентин» — тоже. Руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, а кровь в набухших жилах оглушающе ухала.

— А он? — уточнил Горячев, чувствуя, что просто так Лехин отказ вряд ли прошел.

— Пригрозил, что в таком случае я лишусь и клуба, и денег не получу, — серо ответил Котков. — Сказал подумать хорошо, визитку оставил… Мол, перезвони. — Вдруг он усмехнулся: — Знаете, он такими суммами разбрасывался, что я сперва решил, мол, какой-то городской сумасшедший при бабках. Мужичок такой. Да его, вроде, мизинцем перешибешь — какие тут угрозы… Да и на психов я насмотрелся… В общем, я надеялся, что это все шутки, пока ваши лица вот сейчас не увидел.

— У моего тоже все так и начиналось, — вздохнул Рома.

Лев качнул головой:

— Н-да. Не ожидал я, что он такие финты начнет выделывать. Рома с этим избиением, потом ты. Ни на что не соглашайся.

— Какое-то странное нападение, — нахмурилась Елена. — Совершенно бесполезное. Совершенно бутафорское… Если бы ему надо было, он бы за яйца тебя схватил так, Лех, что ты бы не выкрутился. А тут… Просто акция? Себя показать? Предупреждение? Твою мать, надо было рассказать! Надо было отменить поездку! Теперь ему все ясно…

— Да ничего не ясно, Лен, успокойся, — Богданов стиснул руку сестры в своей ладони, но она ее тут же выдернула, отвернувшись.

— А что должно быть ясно?.. — повел плечами Леха.

— Да, что? — перебил Антон и тут же вперился взглядом в Богдановых. — И что с Лехой? То есть вы считаете, что ему угрозы нет?

— Он манипулятор, — продолжила Елена. — Стандартный такой ублюдок, который получает удовольствие от моральных страданий всех и каждого. Скорее всего, он ждал подтверждения тому, что мы с вами общаемся. Что вы важны. А как только получил его — нападает. В этом весь Валентин, — горько усмехнулась Богданова. 

— Но сейчас он ведет себя странно. Я с ним работал много лет и его агрессивное поведение знаю. Методы, к которым он прибегает — тоже. Но сейчас… действия нелогичные. Я не могу предугадать следующего шага. Не могу понять место, в которое будут стрелять, чтобы увернуться. На него это не похоже, — пожевал губу Лев. — В любом случае, я не допущу ничего плохого, правда. Давайте просто дадим мне время, ладно?

— Мы собирались уехать. А тут… — Елена посмотрела на Антона, и в этом взгляде был океан сложных эмоций. 

Антон долго глядел на нее в ответ, молча, как и все остальные. Хотел бы он знать, должен ли чувствовать себя виноватым. Хотел бы знать, имеет ли право злиться на Елену за уверенное желание бежать. И какие-то слова искренней обиды уже клокотали у горла, но произнести их Горячев не успел. На плечо Богдановой тяжело легла рука Насти, которая тем самым, казалось, сообщила ей что-то свое… Сложно было сказать, что. Антон не понимал, но близость других членов семьи мешала выплеснуть ярость так, как он был готов. А побороть ее Горячев все равно никак не мог. Потому, выругавшись под нос, нашел в себе силы лишь выйти из-за стола. Кто-то пытался еще его одернуть, окликнуть, вернуть, но после Лехиного твердого «пускай идет» — все стихло.

Ярость. Слепая ярость. Каких-то пара десятков шагов до веранды — и Антон уже пылал ею; она жрала лишенный отдыха разум, прижигала уязвимое сердце. Сдуру Горячев врезал кулаком прямо в фигурную деревянную колонну у крыльца, ссадил кожу… В костяшки эхом отдалась пульсирующая боль. Только она-то и отрезвила, только она-то и расставила на места мысли и эмоции. Антон ненавидел Валентина Багратионова. Даже не зная его, ненавидел. За то, как позволял себе играть судьбами. За то, как искалечил Льва. За то, какой панический страх вселил Елене. За то, что, наконец, из далекой неясной угрозы превратился в реальную, почти осязаемую мразь, лишающую Горячева едва обретенного счастья — человека, которого он выбрал. Всеобщее замешательство перед одним упоминанием Валентина и Антона лишало рассудка. Покорная апатия Романа, зацикленный страх Богдановой, припорошенный одним только блаженным незнанием ужас Лехи, Алены и Влада — куда он их завел? Все это заставляло рисовать Багратионова в воображении всесильным дьяволом, которому отчего-то нельзя было противостоять. Горячев, как и многие, не возлагал больших надежд на официальный суд и полицию; но он был уверен, по крайней мере, в силах Льва. Тот со связями и деньгами казался человеком не от мира сего — богом из пантеона большого бизнеса. Все тем же могучим китом, на которого охотятся с гарпунами — но который может парой толчков перевернуть судно врага. Разве не хватало Богдановым теперь сил, чтобы противостоять прошлому? — вот каким вопросом все еще задавался Горячев. А если не хватало им, то что тут мог сделать он?..

— Антон, — внезапно окликнула его Елена. — Прости меня. Я сказала не то, что думаю.

Богданова аккуратно подошла и облокотилась о деревянные перила, устремляя взгляд в спокойную лесную рощу, что надежно обступала домик со всех сторон. Антон сперва не смотрел на нее — потупился, потирая запястье. Какое-то время Елена молчала, словно собирая слова.

— Ты просто… — Богданова начала, открыла рот еще раз, пытаясь вывалить наружу что-то, что разрывало ее грудную клетку, но не справилась. Она лишь вздохнула и повержено улыбнулась. — Я благодарна тебе. Не видела Льва таким счастливым… Никогда. Ты его лечишь. Так, как не умею я. Так, как я никогда не смогла бы и как мне хотелось бы получить тоже. Но я боюсь, Антон. Знаешь, по большому счету вы нас не любите, не знаете… Твои нас не понимают и до конца не примут. То, что мы получили со Львом здесь сегодня, на мой взгляд, хорошая, но купленная иллюзия. За нас вам не хочется получать тумаки, и я понимаю, — Богданова поджала губы и отвернулась. На ее шее тревожно вздулась вена, в которой клокотала непрошенная эмоция. Елена не разрешила ей быть. — У тебя есть семья, Горячев. Разношерстная, но готовая за тебя душу отдать. У меня есть только Лев. И он не умеет беречься.

— Да, мы вас не знаем, — согласился Антон. — Но это все дело времени… А по поводу любви — не говори. Я люблю, Лена, — он круто развернулся к Богдановой всем корпусом, только одной рукой оставшись держаться за ограду. — Я не могу ручаться за других, но я люблю. И его, и тебя… И если Лев не умеет беречься, значит, мы научим его. Только беречься — как? Уезжать на другой конец страны? Или изолировать себя от отношений, как он делал раньше? — Горячев покачал головой, поджимая губы. — Я не знаю до сих пор, в какой ситуации мы находимся… Я даже представить не могу, как он может здесь себя обезопасить, если он и так ходит с охраной и лишний раз из четырех стен не высовывается! Меня бесит, что я ничем не могу вам помочь… Что там за человек, а? Кто такой этот ваш отчим?

Антон пытался говорить спокойно, но грудь распирал огонь, а воздух был горьким и тяжелым. Ему самому казалось: случись что сейчас — он бы впрямь и на Елену кинулся. 

— Моральный урод он, — выдохнула Елена и поднялась, чтобы посмотреть на Горячева. Какое-то время она просто изучала его лицо, затем улыбнулась и погладила по щеке. Шершаво ощущалась ткань перчатки на скуле. Так же — вид влажных глаз Елены на сердце. — Я тоже не знаю, в какой ситуации мы находимся. Но попытка сбежать… Просто это было самое верное решение, Антон. Чтобы обезопасить его… Льва. И тебя — тоже. Боюсь, ты будешь первым оружием и главным козырем против Богданова, понимаешь? И он не сможет этому сопротивляться. Теперь уже даже я не смогу. Но спасибо за иллюзию. Было хорошо, хоть я ничему из этих двух дней не верю. 

Антон стиснул челюсти крепче, отвечая Елене взглядом долгим и жестким.

— Это не иллюзия. Так может быть всегда. Может. — Он шумно набрал в легкие больше воздуха и хрустнул ноющими суставами на правой руке. — И мы можем дать отпор. Почему никто не пытался просто посадить ублюдка? Разве доказательств мало? Свидетелей?.. Особенно теперь! Чего он вообще хочет? Почему вас преследует?

— Каких свидетелей, Антон? Ничего из того, что происходило, не делалось руками Валентина. Рома видел только своего этого амбала… Ты думаешь, мы не пытались подать заявление? Нет состава преступления, это просто гражданский висяк. То, что он пришел к Лехе — не преступление. Обычный бизнес-вопрос. Угрозы? Одно Лехино слово против его слова, слова его охраны. Кому поверят? Тем более ты сам видишь, что все произведенные операции им крайне дорогостоящие, Антон. У него явно есть финансы, чтобы его свидетелем стал еще и крупный счет в банке. Это ты заразил Льва желанием бороться. А понимаешь ли ты, что каждая война богата только жертвами, которые за ней тянутся? — Елена поморщилась и отвернулась. — Лев уже решил сопротивляться, сам это знаешь. Поэтому мы здесь. Не надо меня винить за мой страх и желание уберечь всех, Антон. И кидаться за это на меня не стоит. Я не уверена, что мы обретем в этой борьбе то, что ты нам обещаешь. А потерять можем все. И я, заметь, пришла к тебе просто с чувством благодарности.

— Ты пришла ко мне еще и с неверием.

— Потому что вряд ли ты заступишься за меня, как я за тебя заступалась и заступаюсь. Отсюда и неверие.

Антон вздохнул, признавая ее правоту лишь отчасти. Но и этой части хватило, чтобы на плечи снова легла страшная тяжесть абсолютного бессилия. Он обхватил себя руками и устремил взгляд вдаль. Лес, окружающий базу отдыха, несмотря на солнечную погоду выглядел темным и угрожающим. Вот здесь — семья и уют. А там — злые волки. — Ну и хер с ним… Только ты так и не ответила мне. За что он вас преследует?

— Почему он открыл охоту? Я не знаю, Антон. Столько лет прошло, откуда я знаю, что ему взбрело в голову? Месть? Наверное, это банальная месть. Мы же на его деньгах построили бизнес.

— Я заступлюсь за вас. Слушай, я не знаю, как еще доказать… — Горячев замотал головой, сводя брови. Он глухо стукнул кулаком по перилам и тут же зарычал от вернувшейся боли. — Ты… просто можешь мне верить. Я не какой-то там подонок. 

Ответа Антон не дождался. Да и спора бы, вероятнее всего, не вытерпел. Мозг и так пульсировал от давления вопросов, от зуда слепых пятен в этой мрачной истории. Антон пытался найти хоть какое-то оружие. Подобрать хоть какую-то тактику. А оттого — не умолкал и не давал Елене отдыха:

— Лев ведь сказал, что вернул деньги… Да и за что он тогда в первый раз со Львом так? С его… бывшим… За что это все до того, как вы сбежали? Просто потому, что он может? Тогда он должен был добиться своего еще в прошлом. Но зачем теперь? Почему это должно стоить даже чьей-то жизни?

— Теперь понятно, почему мы в ужасе? Мы не знаем. Не имеем понятия о его мощностях, о целях и желаниях. Поэтому сложно предугадать его вектор действий. Может, это ревность. Он воспитал Льва и научил его бить… Строить бизнес. И теперь Богданов достиг больших результатов. Зависть. Я могу бесконечно предполагать, если захочешь. Или он просто больной ублюдок, что действительно правда. И в последнее лично я могу поверить с большей охотой. 

Все эти предположения Антона не устраивали. Они были слишком мелкими, слишком поверхностными, слишком определяющими Валентина как психопата. Но Горячев не мог поверить, что психопат так долго продержится у власти. А ничего против поставить он не мог, потому-то и продолжал слепо злиться. Ничего не мог даже нащупать! Пришлось смириться. Антон опустил плечи. Он вновь обернулся к Елене, но не для того, чтобы идти в наступление. Горячев положил ладонь ей на плечо, всмотрелся в лицо так, будто хоть на нем можно было найти какой-то знак. Елена отвела взгляд вниз и влево.

— Что бы ни было дальше, ты правда можешь мне доверять. Я не боюсь, — соврал. — А еще я никогда не отворачиваюсь от своих. И Льва я защищу. Не знаю как, но защищу. Если будет нужно, я для вас даже бомбоубежище найду, — Антон невесело усмехнулся. — Мы же в Питере. Ленинград блокаду пережил. Уж с этим дерьмом точно тогда можно справиться, правда?..

— Мы попробуем. Теперь для этого нам придется сделать все и даже больше, — вздохнула Елена, но после все же улыбнулась. — Все равно спасибо тебе за такого Льва, который есть сейчас. Даже если этот раз — последний. 

С этими словами Богданова резко развернулась и убежала в дом, а Антон так и застыл на месте. Еще какое-то время он не мог уйти — ноги не слушались, каменея следом за сердцем. Хотелось радоваться в ответ благодарности, но всякая светлая эмоция разбивалась о жестокую фразу. «Даже если этот раз — последний». Горячев чувствовал себя птицей в большом вольере: вроде, вокруг и скалы, и деревья, и простор; но пять метров вверх — и ты все равно ударишься о сеть, загородившую небо. Сложно было придумать ситуацию хуже безвыходной. Вернее, безвыходно плохой.

Вернувшись, Антон обнаружил Елену уже рядом с Настей, печальную и мрачную, когда как Лев с воодушевлением рассказывал о своих планах: он собрался подарить клубу Лехи элитную охрану, с которой сотрудничает сам; приставить по личному громиле к каждому из друзей Антона, чтобы ничего опасного не произошло; разрулить вопросы финансового или юридического характера и оказать бесплатную помощь по любому из них. Обменялись всеми телефонами и адресами на всякий случай. Лев поманил к себе Горячева, как только увидел, и встретил его успокаивающим поцелуем в висок и словами «все хорошо». Антон выдавил улыбку, но верил с трудом. Он и руки в карманы прятал. Отвести душу помогали лишь беззаботные взгляды друзей. Всех, кроме Елены и Насти.

— Вообще, я никогда не был защищен так, как теперь, — улыбнулся Влад. — Так что, я уверен, все будет хорошо, Лев. Эх, а расставаться-то не хочется…

— Кстати, на следующих выходных у меня, — Богданова задумчиво оглянулась на Настю, — свадьба. Хочу вас всех пригласить. Без вас там будет совсем пусто… Для меня. 

— Хочешь, чтобы мы ее тебе сорвали? Так и скажи! — прищурилась, ухмыляясь, хакерша, и подмигнула остальным. Прозвучали еденькие Ромины смешки.

— Только если я дам такую команду, — кокетливо сообщила Елена, как вдруг на стол приземлился кулак тихой до сих пор Алены. 

— Так, стопэ! А как же свидетельница? А как же подружка невесты? А как же платье купить? А как же цвет твой свадьбы? Нет, эти вопросы поважнее всяких ваших интриг. 

— Ну, у меня нет…

— Так, я все поняла, — остановила Богданову Алена. — Все, больше ни слова. Наверное, ты еще и визажиста не заказала? 

— Нет, — окончательно растерялась Елена. — Решила, что губы намажу, так и все…

— Это писос, товарищи, — покачала головой Алена, устремляя пустой взгляд куда-то вдаль. — Ладно, я все решу. Будешь такая красотка, что все будут сцеживать в бокалы с шампанским слюни, я тебе отвечаю.

Но именно в эту минуту, когда Богданова оказалась в окончательном замешательстве, Антон с Лехой и Владом, а следом за ними и Настя, разразились бурным хохотом. Богданов сдержанно улыбнулся в ответ на закатывание глаз, которое изобразил Рома. Горячев хлопнул ладонью здоровой руки по колену.

— Вот я смотрю, из Аленки район-то попер! Ну все, Елена, к тебе сейчас тоже приставят целый спецотряд, только не из телохранителей, а из стилистов, — отсмеявшись, он позволил себе довольно откинуться спиной в плетеное кресло. — Ну ладно-ладно, а свидетелем с твоей стороны, правда, кто будет? У вас там как, по классике, то есть обоих представителей, со стороны жениха и невесты, потом тоже все сводить будут?.. Или без тамады, а значит, без репетиций вот этого всего?

— Да нет, просто роспись, потом праздник. Мы без свидетелей вообще так-то. Сейчас к этому строго не относятся. Как хочешь, так и проводи, — пожала плечами Елена.

— Да в смысле! — разразилась гневом Алена, схватившись за Богданову и сильно встряхнув — та вытаращилась на девушку уже испуганно. — У вас все неправильно! Ладно, вот пускай Лев Денисович решает там свои проблемы, а я буду решать твои. Господи, это ж сколько можно образов-то придумать, — зашлась восторгом Алена, перейдя с баса на ультразвук за считанные секунды. — Так какой цвет?

Богданова замешкалась и неуверенно пожала плечами.

— Ясно. Сама все придумаю. Все, Леха, эту неделю буду занята, сорян, — отмахнулась Алена и начала что-то срочно набирать в телефоне.

— Вот поэтому я пока не делаю ей предложение, — отгородившись ладонью, шепнул Леха Богданову. Тот хохотнул и ничего не ответил.

После завтрака на сборы оставалось двадцать минут, в которые Богданов занял активную руководящую позицию и беспрерывно гонял всех и каждого, важно стоя в гостиной. Началась суматоха, катящаяся кубарем с верхнего этажа и до самого низа, до коридора, где кричала что-то Алена, до крыльца, на перилах которого висел сонный Роман и добивал свой кофе, до стоянки, на которой Влад показывал Елене, как умеет делать мостик и вставать с него. Антон наблюдал с улыбкой, в которой сквозила преждевременная ностальгия. В суете сборов его тревога выросла еще сильнее, а потому, пока Лев сдавал коттедж и пока не было больше дел, он просто стоял в стороне за машинами. Никак не удавалось найти себе место. И себя найти.

— Эй, Антонио, — неожиданно услышал он за плечом. Настя даже в тяжеленных ботинках каким-то образом умудрялась подкрадываться бесшумно; а Антон, у которого никак не выходило привыкнуть к этому обществу шпионов, в очередной раз вздрогнул от неожиданности и чуть было не кинулся с кулаками. Хакерша затушила огонь в его глазах привычной кривоватой улыбкой и смешливой похвалой: — Какая у тебя реакция, а! Боец.

Горячев добродушно хмыкнул в ответ и снова обернулся на Влада с Еленой. Настя тем временем продолжила:

— А если серьезно, то не ожидала я от тебя. В смысле у меня были подозрения, конечно… Замечала я как-то взгляды Богданова в твою сторону, еще когда только пришла. Еще когда мы в первый раз встретились на совещании, и Ленин нас отчитывала, — она присела на капот Богдановской машины, мечтательно щурясь на солнце. — Но даже если начальник — гей, я тогда твердо была уверена, что ты гоняешься за его сестрой или еще за кем, да так стереотипно, что плеваться хотелось… И это все было обречено на провал… А потом — вот оно как все сложилось. Я, знаешь, не вчера родилась, вроде, но редко видела, чтобы люди влюблялись… Вот так влюблялись.

— Как? — переспросил Антон. Настя умело всколыхнула воспоминания, произнесла волшебное сладкое слово — и пусть Горячев морщился, пусть строил серьезное лицо, но теперь любопытство приятно щекотало его. Даже от тяжелых мыслей отвлечься стало совсем несложно.

— Вдохновляюще. Чего от вас еще ждать в будущем, а? Совместное житье-бытье? Может, потом тоже свадьба где-нибудь за границей? Если что, мы с Владом подсобим…

Антон рассмеялся и замотал головой, опуская взгляд.

— Мы ничего не планировали. Даже поговорить не успели. Я не знаю, что завтра-то будет, если честно… Все как в бреду. С этими новостями…

— Антон. — Настя вдруг сделалась очень серьезной. Горячев мгновенно вскинул голову, приготовившись услышать что угодно — что нужно бежать, что нужно рвать связи, несмотря ни на что. Если Влад вытащил ее, чтобы она прикрывала Горячеву спину — можно было ждать и этого. Антон думал: узнала же Настя от Елены что-то за две ночи с ней наедине? Он чувствовал, что они не могли сблизиться просто так. И дело было не во флирте, в котором девушек подозревали всей компанией. Но, вопреки опасениям, Настя очень долго смотрела в ответ на Антона до странного спокойным, гипнотическим взглядом. Ему померещилось сомнение, но спустя миг найти его в темных глазах уже не удалось. Горячев понял, кого хакерша напоминала ему: египетского сфинкса, всеведающего, погружающегося в самые сокровенные тайны и охраняющего запретные знания. А чтобы не делиться ими так легко, она только играла загадками, которые обожала. Или просто играла. Как кошка с перышком.

— Господи, до чего ж ты смешной в эти моменты… — выпалила она и потрепала вконец опешившего Антона по волосам. — Но вообще «не знаю» — это не аргумент. Я к тебе с серьезным вопросом, между прочим. Ты типа не собираешься пересесть к нам в тачку на обратную дорогу, нет?..

— В смысле?

— Нам домой разъезжаться, Антоша… В разные стороны всем. А тебе надо остаться с Лео. Или ты не собирался даже поехать с ним?

— Я не… — начал было оправдываться Горячев, но быстро осекся. Запнулся. Смутился. Об этом он даже не задумался сам, будучи слишком подавленным еще не случившимся горем. Настя подначивала Антона одной улыбкой.

— В общем я твою сумку к боссу в багажник перебросила. Ты только смотри, они у нас с тобой, оказывается, одинаковые — надо не забыть, а то дальше поедешь с моими шмотками. Не, ну футболка у тебя ниче такая, конечно, я бы носила… Но вот насчет тебя я почему-то уверена, что ты не тот фетишист, чтобы перед своим мужиком в женских трусиках щеголять.

Расхохотавшись, она толкнула Антона кулаком в плечо, а потом обняла, потискала за щеки и в них же расцеловала, потыкавшись в кожу стальной колючкой под губой. Только Горячеву показалось, что ему в легкие кислорода подлили. И он понял, что все же не совсем соврал, когда сказал, будто не боится — он на самом деле собирался стоять за плечом Льва, как бы глубоко им ни пришлось нырнуть в будущем.


	30. XXIX

#####  **_29.04. Суббота. Свадьба_ **

Неделя за хлопотами, большинство из которых создавала Алена, пролетела незаметно. Субботнее утро бесконечно часто разбивалось о звонки, в которых были в равной степени и тревожные, и веселые, и злые голоса — каждый по-своему реагировал на предстоящее событие, на скорость развития праздника, на страх перед ним и тревожное непонимание осуществляющегося шага. Елена двумя сообщениями из трех, которые она отправила Богданову, предложила все отменить. Но самое последнее, Антон видел, было и самым странным:  _ «Да мне без разницы». _

— Тебе идет костюм, — улыбался Лев, поправляя воротник белоснежной рубашки Горячева и разглаживая плечи бледно-серого пиджака. Он сегодня весь был в светлом — «как ангел». — Тебе вообще все идет, и я каждый раз шокирован тем, насколько хорошенький мне достался Антон.

— Что, думаешь, надо все-таки было в модельном бизнесе карьеру делать? — Антон смеялся, подставляясь под ухаживания Льва только ради того, чтобы чувствовать его рядом. — Да ладно, просто ты мне подарил реально шикарный костюм. И он сидит. Поэтому кто бы говорил. Можно я сам завяжу тебе галстук?

— Можно. Да не все сидят, я просто покупаю только шикарные, — ответил Лев, распрямившись, чтобы с ним было удобнее работать, и вручил Антону галстук лаконичного бордового цвета. Но тут же исправился: — Вне зависимости от цены.

— Богданов, если ты много зарабатываешь, я не буду осуждать тебя за то, что ты где-то можешь потратить много. Слушай, за неделю с тобой я уже понял, что в отношении себя ты вообще очень экономный, пытаешься ничего не жрать, шкафы у тебя от шмоток не ломятся… Вот ты у меня не был! — пыхтел Горячев, наклоняя голову под немыслимым углом, будто это могло помочь ему поскорее приноровиться завязывать галстук на другом человеке. Впрочем, когда-то Антон проворачивал подобные трюки с Владом — тот с официальными костюмами обращаться совсем не умел. Да и когда знаешь принцип — руки помнят. — Ну ничего. Сейчас у тебя поживем, а потом наоборот. Давно в однушках не обитал?

— Да… давно, — усмехнулся Богданов. — Но с тобой я готов и в сарае жить.

— Я надеюсь, ты это ни на что не намекнул только что?.. — Горячев задиристо ткнул его в живот.

Через пять минут кропотливого труда Горячев все-таки победил виндзорский узел на шее Льва и шумно, тяжело выдохнул, удовлетворенный результатом. Он развернул Богданова к зеркалу и, прижавшись к нему сзади, поцеловал в шею возле самого воротника. Лев тепло сощурился.

— Ну что, так хорошо смотрится? — поинтересовался Антон.

— Очень. Особенно когда рядом с тобой. Только я бы предпочел быть сзади, — улыбнулся Богданов, но следующей же эмоцией была менее радужная. Что-то холодное поселилось во взгляде. — Я знаешь что думаю?

Антон сразу же забеспокоился:

— Что?

— Ты видел, чтобы Лене хоть раз кто-то писал? Или звонил? Вот ты мне, когда я на работе, иногда обрываешь телефон.

— Нет, — покачал головой Горячев. — Ну, почти всегда по делу. Я только когда приезжаю, вижу, что Настя с ней рядом постоянно, а чтобы телефон… Думаю, нет.

— Вот и я не видел. 

Регистрация прошла в рамках строгой секретности: никто в конечном счете не был приглашен на официальную часть церемонии, поэтому и Лев с Антоном сразу отправились на празднично намытом и натертом воском «крузаке» в заранее снятый ресторан. По-королевски выглядело арендованное Богдановыми помещение: пафосные светлые колонны при входе фигурные своды, опирающиеся на массивные окна, столы с вензелями на ножках, касающиеся самого потолка, начищенный светлый паркет. Тут и там сновали красиво одетые в едином стиле официанты. От угла к углу тянулись бордовые ленты, аналогичного цвета шары чесали макушками потолок, сверкающее красное конфетти брызгами разбрасывало солнечные зайчики на стены и лица посетителей. 

Первое, что увидели Антон и Лев, едва переступив порог зала — Елену с потерянным выражением лица, сжимающую одну руку в кулак, когда вторую ей тряс незнакомый Горячеву мужчина. Выглядел он настолько обычно, что наблюдать рядом с утонченной женщиной его было странно: рубашка любовно огибала небольшой живот, плюгавенькие плечи беспрестанно жались друг к другу, высокий рост превосходил Еленин, но не радовал, судя по сутулости позвоночника. Мент, а это был тот самый жених («Козел», — уточнил про себя Антон.), раздраженно сжимал губы, грубо выплевывал какие-то слова, а Богданова только безучастно отворачивалась от него в сторону. «Руки спрячь, чтобы мои не видели», — последним долетело до ушей Горячева. Богданов вмиг ощетинился и набычился. Мент тут же успокоился, мазнув неуверенным взглядом по новоприбывшим, отпустил кисть невесты в съехавшей перчатке и поспешил скрыться в глубине зала. Антон брезгливо поморщился. 

— Все нормально? — поинтересовался Богданов на ушко Елены, когда они с Антоном приблизились, но та только пожала плечами. Даже настолько грустная и апатичная, Богданова выглядела роскошно: строгое белое платье-футляр с аккуратной сборкой у горла и едва заметным акцентом на талии, одним только кроем больше напоминающее очередной вариант ее рабочих комплектов, оттенялось бордовыми перчатками по локоть, строгими туфлями-лодочками и губной помадой в тон. Елена умела держать образ. 

— Переживает, наверное, — выдохнула Богданова. — Как добрались? У нас столики по три человека, я вас вместе посадила вон там. — Елена указала пальцем на один из столов ближе к окну и подиуму посреди зала одновременно. Там крутился тамада, который являлся одним из немногих здесь незнакомых лиц.

— Отлично добрались, спасибо, — ответил Горячев вперед, но тут же съехал с формальной темы: — Блин, ты просто шикарная… А можно вашу ручку поцеловать, миледи?

Антон подарил Елене самую сияющую из своих улыбок и, оглянувшись на Льва за разрешением, тут же подскочил к ней с тесными и жаркими объятиями. Радоваться за замужество Богдановой не выходило никак — но изо всех сил Горячев дарил восторг и тепло, любовался, гладил по рукам. И поцеловал, конечно, поклонившись, как настоящий джентльмен.

— Эй, Антуан. Ты бы слишком сильно-то не расходился, — послышался из-за спины насмешливый голос Насти. Горячев круто повернулся — и остолбенел во второй раз.

Хакершу было не узнать. Горячев вообще не имел понятия, что заставило ее так кардинально изменить своему бунтарскому стилю. На Насте были облегающие черные брюки, выигрышно подчеркивающие длинные ровные ноги, натертые до блеска черные «оксфорды», а на плечах — заправленная под пояс свободная струящаяся рубашка, расстегнутая на три верхних пуговицы — тоже черная. В декольте поблескивал необычный тяжелый кулон из печатной платы, а лицо было подчеркнуто лаконичным макияжем: почти все веснушки перекрыл тон, хитрые глаза стали еще более пронзительными и раскосыми из-за широких черных стрелок с прямой линией, а губы неожиданно проявили красивую женственную форму под серо-коричневой матовой помадой.

— Ого… Это тоже Алена постаралась? — усмехнулся Антон, ошалело почесывая затылок. Богданов молча улыбался одним взглядом, который то и дело спотыкался о несколько излишне мечтательный — сестры.

— Нет, — хитро сощурилась Настя и поправила изящно собранные дреды. В прическе точно угадывалась рука Елены. — Сами с усами. А теперь брысь, Дон-Жуан, она замужняя дама. Чужим мужикам больше нельзя ее лапать!

Хакерша ткнула Антона пальцем в ребра и подхватила Елену под локоток, заняв свое место — не иначе как одной из подружек невесты. Горячев зафыркал.

— Что-то ты там раньше такое говорила… Ты, значит, в этой ситуации по критерию мужика не проходишь?

— Я много в каких ситуациях по критерию мужика не прохожу, — ехидно заверила Настя и дернула пробитой бровью. — И знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Это бывает очень и очень выгодно!

Все засмеялись. Елена выдохнула Насте почти на ухо о том, что та неприлично хороша сегодня. Но семейную идиллию прервал резкий окрик:

— Лена! — пробасил мент и махнул ладонью, подзывая Богданову к себе. Широкие двери зала закрылись с грохотом, а это значило, что все гости собрались. Заиграла легкая романтичная музыка, заискрилось шампанское в бокалах. Тамада объявлял в микрофон случай и дату события, и Елена упорхнула из рук Насти, напоследок окинув окружающих неясным взглядом. 

«Своих» у мента было немного. Всего два человека сомнительного вида, с которыми он периодически о чем-то разговаривал, воровато озираясь. Все это приносило чувство беспокойства, натужного страха. На светлом фоне праздничных украшений мятежно чернели костюмами фигуры охраны, на которую Лев частенько оглядывался, удостоверяясь в наличии. За стол, который определила Богданова, сели молча. Лев откинулся на спинку стула, Рома, который оказался третьим, жевал жвачку, а Антон пытался хоть чем-то занять мысли. По иронии судьбы у него буквально чесался заживающий после встречи с деревянной балкой кулак. Когда на сцену вышли виновники торжества, уже ни для кого не осталось секретом, какая между ними прошла ослепительная искра ненависти — и затухла в апатии Елены. 

— Если эту свадьбу никто не остановит, я устрою пожар, — фыркнул Рома, пальцем задевая бокал. Тот раскачивался, переваливался то на один бок, то на другой, но вставал на место, так и не обронив содержимого на кремовую скатерть. — Это пиздец. Вы видели этого мудака? Васька, блять. У него судимость, кстати, я его пробил… Богданов, это твоя сестра. Ты собираешься что-то делать?

— Я ей предложил все отменить, но она отказывается, — напряженно ответил Лев, вглядываясь в сцену. Микрофон перехватила Эля, которая на правах подруги невесты рассыпалась в теплых словах и благодарностях, как бы невзначай пиная остроносой туфлей Ваську.

— Это ужасно. Я надеюсь, что когда они расписывались, они ни хера не расписались, и это все просто реализация вложенных в торжество трат, — блекло пробормотал Антон. Взглядом он нашел в зале Леху с Аленой и Владом, которые помахали издалека. Они выглядели нарядно, но общий чат разрывался от тех же самых недоумевающих вопросов. — Лев, а ты вообще видел этого типа раньше? Неужели ее не удавалось отговорить, ну… совсем заранее? Это же вообще не ее вариант… Нет, была бы любовь! Но это вообще не ее вариант. Во всех смыслах.

— Да, видел. Много раз, — кивнул Богданов. — Но раньше он так себя не вел… Ладно, я попробую пойти поговорить, хорошо? И мы все тут отменим, если так будет продолжаться. Антон, никуда не уходи, — рука Льва легла Антону на плечо, но сразу соскользнула. А вместе с теплым ощущением исчез и Богданов.

— Не могу на это смотреть, — Рома покачал головой, схватил со стола бутылку шампанского и отправился в уборную, махнув напоследок Владу и увлекая его за собой. 

Антон остался в одиночестве. Около сцены Лев разговаривал с Васькой, который постоянно уворачивался от его взгляда и пожимал плечами, в чем-то оправдываясь. Елена принимала поздравления, но ее руки в бордовых перчатках дрожали — дрожал и голос, и взгляд, и губы. Торжественно-веселая музыка косо, криво, с проплешинами ложилась на траурные настроения. Горячев видел, как Богданов вдруг вскипел, как повысил голос и как раскраснелось его лицо в гневе, как испуганно уставилась на него Елена, как Эля попыталась развернуть ситуацию и затушить ее. Друзья Васьки старательно не пускали Настю ближе, и все это напоминало какой-то фарс, неудачно разыгранную трагикомедию, в который ни один из актеров не знал роли и слов, а потому все сказанное на площадке воспринимал на свой счет. Действо разбилось одной фразой:

— Здравствуй, Антон. 

Горячев развернулся. На месте Льва восседал мужчина в возрасте, который еще не принято называть почтенным, но уже положено уважать. Его графитовый официальный костюм с бежевой рубашкой хорошо обтягивал тощую фигуру и широкие плечи, руки опирались на трость из светлого дерева с Т-образной рукояткой из слоновой кости. Бывший блондин, а ныне седой мужчина, надменно выгибал местами еще темные брови, подпаленные серебром. Его взгляд был мрачным, черные глаза смотрели из-под опущенных век с почти могильным спокойствием, пока мимика не ожила от внимания Горячева. Лицо преобразилось, множество мелких морщинок собрались на лбу и в уголках глаз, сделав в один момент сухое выражение сочно хищным. Очки съехали на нос, показав в подробностях хитрый прищур. Волосы, аккуратно убранные назад, облепили череп, и он проверил ладонью, так ли это на самом деле, затем плотнее заправив под пиджак очешник. 

— Валентин Витальевич, — мужчина наклонил голову. — Приятно познакомиться, Антон Горячев. Вот так бывает. Ты растишь своих детей, а может, даже не своих, а они даже не приглашают тебя на свадьбу, — он повел руками, раскачивая их на трости. — Я знаю, что тебе понравился мой Лев. Даже слишком.

Горячев ощутил, как в один миг к горлу подкатило чувство, сравнимое с тошнотой. Адреналин дал в голову, и если бы не здравый смысл и цивилизованность — Антон зверем бы кинулся на человека, который успел принести слишком много бед близким. Да, наверное, не только им. Перед глазами на миг стало мутно от ярости, а вены взбухли. Но Горячев лишь отшатнулся от стола, впившись в его край пальцами, и выпрямился, готовый в случае чего встать. Валентин оказался в фокусе взгляда. Хотел бы Антон испепелить мерзавца одной силой мысли…

— Я бы на их месте тоже не стал вас приглашать. — Антон успел ответить раньше, чем когда промедление могло бы быть распознано как паническое, а не шоковое. Он не боялся. Бесстрашие сейчас билось в артериях — пусть только временное.

Валентин открыто улыбнулся, словно сказанное было удачной шуткой. Казалось, что даже музыка стала тише, когда он открыл рот.

— На их месте тебе и не быть никогда. А всему виной полушария, — лилейно ответил Багратионов и стукнул тростью, переставив ее вбок. — Ты хорошенький, породистый мальчик. Такие не бывают умными, поверь моему опыту. Но я не зверь, — Валентин закачал головой, отрицая, — ой, не зверь. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе уйти. Сейчас. Могу приплатить, если ты с богатеньким папиком только ради денег. Если это действительно так, то скоро сосать с него будет нечего. Твое решение? — он сощурил глаза и разулыбался так, что возрастные заломы на щеках продлили линию рта до самых ушей.

Антон стиснул зубы. У него был готовый ответ. Но он знал, что как только даст его — Валентин закончит разговор. Возможно, тот в любом случае не позволил бы сменить тему. И все же Горячев должен был спросить:

— За что?

Багратионов уставился на Антона долгим немигающим взглядом. По его лицу поползла мерзкая улыбка, которая сменилась хохотом. Но замолк Валентин так же резко, как и начал. 

— Я же говорю, такие не бывают умными… Антон, либо ты делаешь выбор, либо я делаю его за тебя. Все просто. Тем более скоро начнется концерт, в котором я играю главную роль. Мне не до интервью даже с такими сладкими мальчиками, прости, — Валентин прижал ладонь к груди и сложил брови так, словно действительно сожалел.

— Ну тогда на хуй иди, — прошипел Антон и скривился. — Мой ответ — нет. И бабки свои засунь себе в зад.

— Какой грозный! — шутливо вскинулся Валентин. — Глупый выбор. Очередной.

Багратионов поднял трость и с грохотом опустил ее на пол. Это не было бы оглушительным звуком, после которого всему суждено заканчиваться, если бы не внезапно стихшая музыка и замолкшие в одно мгновение рты людей. Лев обернулся, а за ним и Елена, и все остальные обратили внимание на столик, за которым единственный из гостей не находился в замешательстве. Валентин ухмылялся, Богданов — мрачнел. 

— Охрана, — подозвал Лев тех, кто стоял в дверях, но никто не двинулся с места. Валентин едко поцокал языком и поднялся из-за стола. 

— Я заплатил больше, — сообщил он, как бы извиняясь за это, и пожал плечами. — Ой. А ты думал что, один умеешь деньгами сорить направо и налево? Нет, я тоже.

— Тогда я вышвырну тебя сам, — зарычал Богданов, но только он дернулся, как злополучная охрана всколыхнулась в его направлении. Валентин поднял руку, остановил бравых ребят, среди которых оказались и сам Васька, и его друзья. Елена шокированно уставилась на жениха и отшатнулась в сторону, но была схвачена за локоть раньше. 

— Не вышвырнешь, — подвел итог Валентин Витальевич, свободно двигаясь теперь по залу. Стук его трости отвратительным звоном отдавался в черепной коробке. — Ничего не сможешь сделать, иначе мы закончим плохо. Я вообще пришел просто поговорить. Сделать заявление, возмутиться относительно вашей неблагодарности — и только. Ничего больше сегодня тебя не ждет, не переживай, Левушка. 

— Да как ты… — не смог договорить Богданов, как Валентин, проходя мимо, перебил его:

— Откуда столько средств? Как-то так вышло, Лев, что я готовился к этому дню очень долго. У меня есть деньги, есть план. Я мог бы убить сегодня всех прямо сейчас, но это было бы слишком просто. 

— Ты лжешь, — фыркнул Богданов, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мухлюешь. Не может быть. Когда мы расставались, у тебя был хоть и средний, но еле-еле шевелящийся бизнес, который ты портил безалаберностью. 

Валентин только ухмыльнулся и подал знак рукой Ваське, который в тот же момент встряхнул Елену и заговорил:

— Мне заплатили за наш брак. 

— Что? — не поняла Богданова, упираясь и пытаясь вырваться. — Но целых четыре года…

— Мне платили все четыре года, — мерзко разулыбался Васька, истерично облизывая губы. — И за секс тоже. И за свидания. Ты думаешь, я стал бы… с дефектной?

— И за то, — Валентин остановился посередине зала, уставившись Льву прямо в глаза, — чтобы сейчас ей было вредно и нельзя пить алкоголь. А то, знаете, — Багратионов пренебрежительно возвел глаза к потолку, — эти всякие ужасные последствия плода, который подвергается алкогольной зависимости. Если, конечно, твоя сестра все еще достаточно фертильна. А то в постель она ложилась с неохотой, знаешь ли.

Следующий звук, который был произведен в абсолютной тишине — это столкновение колен Елены с полом. Схватившись одной рукой за живот, второй зажимая рот, она пыталась побороть или приступ истерики, или тошноту. Ее глаза были широко раскрыты и в них скопились слезы. Антон вскочил со стула, как обожженный, и тут же побежал к Богдановой. Его никто не остановил, а потому скоро она оказалась в подрагивающих от перенапряжения руках Горячева.

— Тише, тише… — шептал он, а сам шарил взглядом по округе, искал своих. Леха с Аленой просто замерли за столиком, Роман с Владом оказались в осаде возле поворота в уборную. Как и Настя, незаметно стоявшая в тени — она с каменным лицом убрала смартфон обратно в карман под тяжелым взглядом двух нависших над ней громил и вытянула руки вдоль тела. Горячев горько вздохнул. Охраны было вдвое больше, чем гостей. — Не слушай, Лена… Пойдем со мной? Пойдем, я усажу тебя и буду рядом, хорошо?

— Как драматично! — повесив трость на сгиб локтя, аплодировал Валентин под всхлипы Елены, что исступленно жалась к Антону и пыталась подняться. — Прямо не отвести от вас взгляда, какие вы все человечные и непродажные. Противно даже. 

Лев оставался непреклонен, смотрел обидчику в глаза, но вздувшиеся вены выдавали нереализованную ярость. Он заговорил, отвлекая Валентина от зрелища:

— Что тебе нужно?

— Немного. Для начала — твое дело, — открыто улыбнулся Багратионов и развел руками, шаря взглядом по лицам испуганных людей. 

— Тебе придется побороться, — усмехнулся Богданов. — Я взрослый мальчик. У меня есть тоже и деньги, и связи. 

— Хороший мир слабее перед его теневой копией. Тебе не хватило того, что я сделал с твоей сестрой? Ты хочешь увидеть, что я могу показать про тебя? 

Валентин хохотал так долго, что у него пересохло в горле и он критически охрип. Торжествующе задрав голову, мужчина долго, бесчеловечно долго испепелял Богданова взглядом, когда сам Лев искал глазами Горячева.

— Да. Хочу увидеть. Мы поборемся, Валентин Витальевич.

— Это будет крайне интересно! — воодушевленно произнес Багратионов, а затем одним кивком велел своим ребятам разворачиваться и уходить. Здесь стало понятно, что они не были представителями охранной фирмы, ведь столь беспрекословное подчинение достигается годами. Из уборной вывалился самый крупный амбал, уже знакомый Антону, потянул за собой Рому, но моментально среагировал на взгляд Валентина и швырнул сисадмина в стену. 

— А, кстати, — обернулся Валентин уже на выходе, оставляя на крайнем из столов свою визитку. — Тебе понадобится. Перезвонишь, как сойдет спесь.

Когда закрылась дверь и послышался последний глухой стук трости, повисла еще одна тихая долгая минута, в которой каждый искал силы, чтобы сдвинуться с места. Богданов в тот же момент рванул к Елене, которая, потеряв опору, заливалась слезами и просила у кого-то прощения. Освободившись, к ней наконец, отпихнув Льва локтем, подлетела и Настя. Антон, поджав губы и выравнивая дыхание, смотрел, как она повернулась к Богданову и остановила на нем знакомый непозволительно пронзительный взгляд. Обнимая и гладя Елену по волосам, хакерша только головой покачала. В этом жесте читался упрек, но Горячев не мог знать наверняка, только ли в адрес Льва. Судьба Богдановых не стала яснее даже в свете уже случившейся катастрофы, и самое большое слепое пятно только что ушло через парадные двери.

«Из-за тебя все, Богданов», — внезапно всплыли в голове слова Романа. Месяца не прошло с тех пор, как он стелился на пороге Горячева в такой же истерике, в какой была сейчас Елена. Антон отказывался верить в это обвинение, но все, что сделал ублюдок Валентин, снова сошлось в одной точке. Елена была всего лишь очередной жертвой, Лев — причиной. Страшно было допустить ту же мысль в головах остальных. Может, Горячев не понимал главного, но самые громкие аккорды этого концерта он расслышал хорошо: согласным — взятка, несогласным — страх и боль. Все, чтобы от Богданова отвернулось как можно больше людей.

Антон тревожно взглянул на своих и подступил ближе ко Льву. Когда мир снова двинулся, когда жизнь, хромая, неуклюже зашевелилась на руинах уничтоженной сцены, вышло так, что все они сгрудились рядом, как беженцы.

— Что будет теперь? — глухо прозвучал Лехин голос на фоне Елениных всхлипов. Он остался один: Алена отошла к девушкам, выхаживать обесчещенную невесту. Антон не мог отвести взгляда от разбитой Богдановой. И другим вопросом, кроме озвученного, не мог задаться.

— Ничего, — вдруг ответил Роман, который тер ушибленную голову. — Валька вцепился в шею крупной дичи. На нас ему теперь нечего размениваться. 

— Скорее всего, это было показательное выступление, — выдохнул Богданов. — Простите, что вам пришлось это пережить. Теперь мы встаем в защитную стойку и ждем удара. 

#####  **_1.05. Понедельник. Рефлексия_ **

Первый день нового месяца, мая, по иронии судьбы был понедельником. Понедельником, в котором Лев не мог найти для себя никаких оправданий. Понедельником, в котором сомнение заполнило берега сознания. Богданов не понимал причины агрессии и мести отчима, потому не мог оправдаться перед Еленой или объяснить остальным, за что они попадали в самые скверные ситуации и, возможно, будут попадать в будущем по его вине. Льву было страшно: Горячеву могли начать наговаривать легко формирующиеся в зыбкой почве домыслы и, если подумать, это было почти заслуженно; а возможно, Богданов искалечил сестру, безвозмездно подарившую новую жизнь маленькой семье. Лев часто размышлял, страшно ли ей было тогда, когда они бежали? Когда Елена выкрала деньги? Богданов только теперь задумывался о бессмысленных табу, негласно установленных между ним с сестрой. Они оба выбрали позицию умалчивания, которая и лишила их естественной защиты — сильной стороны каждой семьи.

С беременностью обошлось. Еще в выходные отлегло, после чего сразу был оформлен развод в судебном порядке. Богданов с Романом и Элей попытались выкрутить дело как изнасилование, подать в суд, но ничего не вышло. «Второй стороной был представлен видеоматериал с доказательствами полного согласия», — отрапортовала Эля в воскресенье вечером, а Льву стало горько и захотелось запить эту горечь чем-то, что лишит его сознания. Затем последовала попытка обвинить Валентина в аферизме, махинациях, но Богданов с Настей натолкнулись на простой и жестокий факт: Валентин Витальевич Багратионов давно — точнее, шесть лет назад — погиб. Самоубийство. За его именем числилось небольшое дело, которое прогорело годом ранее. И тот человек, который ворвался на чужой праздник жизни, до сих пор оставался неизвестным. Нет лица — нет иска. Как просто.

С охраной все получилось еще проще: один проплаченный сотрудник доставил заявку Льва на оказание услуги прямо в пасть врагу. Вероятно — как пояснил Роман — это произошло в момент, когда Богдановы начали менять секьюрити. После несложно было дождаться, когда вскроется наименование выбранных компаний, и заслать крысу, а далее провернуть известную схему. Несомненно, в Nature's Touch крыса тоже была, но вычислить ее не удалось. Совещаться впредь решили не на территории резиденции. 

«Сколько же ты готовился?» — спрашивал сам у себя Богданов, оформляя больничный Елене. Четыре года было точно. За такой огромный временной отрезок можно было сделать все что угодно. Лев ждал, когда потолок над его головой проломится.

Вечером мобилизовался Антон. Полдня он провел у себя дома, собираясь к рабочей неделе уже на новом месте. По действительно удачному стечению обстоятельств он закончил сотрудничество с Nature’s Touch еще в пятницу и теперь оказался по крайней мере вне одного поля битвы. Но отселяться от Льва Горячев не планировал. И даже выпросил себе место под байк, как привык, во внутреннем дворе дома. Все выходные Антон держался рядом, с остервенением создавая зыбкую атмосферу безопасности хлопотами у плиты, живой суетностью и теплом в постели. А сегодня свалился на плечи к Богданову с огромным пакетом, набитым неизвестно чем — но это что-то гремело металлом.

— Поехали к Лене, — заявил Антон, и это было точно не предложение. 

— Зачем? Она отдыхает, Антон, — вздохнул Богданов. С приходом Горячева большую долю времени в жизни Льва начала занимать забота об окружающих. Было ли это проблемой? Было ли это правильным? — Мы помешаем.

— Ну тогда скажи мне адрес, я поеду один, — упрямился Горячев. — Ее нельзя оставлять одну, Лев. Она пережила такое… Четыре года! И даже видео с доказательствами они ей сделали… — он сухо сплюнул в сердцах, хмурясь. — Ты же ее брат. Старший. Ты ее лучше всех должен понимать. А вы расходитесь по разным углам… Мы съездим всего на пару часов. Это не сделает ей хуже. Но она должна чувствовать, что мы рядом.

Богданов кивнул. Была в словах Антона правда. Да не доля, а целый вагон, но встречаться с призраками прошлого Льву не хотелось. Ему казалось, что он и так заботится — держит оборону на фронте, пока отдыхает раненый солдат. 

— Ладно. Поехали. 

Елена жила в двухкомнатной квартире в центре Питера. Звонить и предупреждать о посещении заранее Антон и Лев ее не стали, а потому, оказавшись в темно-сером подъезде, просто сразу позвонили в домофон. Никто долго не отзывался, и Богданов уже принялся доставать свои ключи, как вдруг трубку сняли, а потом, услышав знакомые голоса, открыли. Лев поднимался по чистым ступенькам с тяжелым сердцем, осознавая, что он так и не придумал за все время пути, с чем идет к сестре. У него не было сформировано слов поддержки, посыла, мотива — ничего не было. И каждый шаг давался все тяжелее и тяжелее, когда как Антон влетел на четвертый этаж, обгоняя впущенный ими сквозняк. Замершая на пороге Богданова удивленно распахнула глаза, но отступила на пару шагов назад, впуская гостей.

— Чего это вы? Что-то случилось?

— Ничего. В наше время это более чем достойный повод, — одним легким выдохом усмехнулся Антон и, прежде чем Лев успел разуться, обрушил ему на ногу свою нелегкую ношу, даже не обернувшись на возмущенное шипение Горячев заключил Елену в объятия, тепло и крепко прижал к себе, по спине погладил… Лицо ее преобразилось от непонимания и шока до недоверия и, наконец, принятия. Лев усмехнулся. — Мы просто беспокоимся за тебя. Хотели проведать.

— Да. Мне то Рома на уши присядет на три часа по телефону, то Алена, то вы, — Богданова отняла Антона от себя. — Что теперь, чаем вас поить, что ли? — шутливо ворчала она, запахивая плотнее шелковый белый халат. Лев с грустью отметил: что оставлять Елену нельзя одну, не понимал, похоже, только он. 

— Да, а что делать. Приехали же, — улыбнулся Богданов и тоже обнял сестру. Было в этом жесте столько же нелепости, сколько ее есть в первых ласках молоденьких парочек. Но Горячев смотрел на Льва с гордостью.

Впрочем, раньше призыва отправиться в гостиную или на кухню обмен нежностями прервал скрип ближайшей двери. В прихожей показался длинный силуэт Насти в огромной черной футболке, свисающей до середины бедра, и леггинсах. От одежды разило домашним, спальным.

— Ба… — разулыбалась она, сжимая в кулаке пучок дредов и покачивая ими в воздухе, как плеткой.

— Привет, — Антон вытянулся струной и снова подхватил свой пакет, как будто в защиту. — А ты тут что делаешь?

— Стерегу, — с той же леностью в тоне ответила хакерша. — Ну и еще, пользуясь положением, сплю и ем. Не расстреливайте только, а?

— И еще кое-что, — ухмыльнулась Елена, кивая на пакет в руках Горячева. Она старалась казаться веселой, хотя ее выдавали красные глаза. — Что это там у тебя, Антон? Бомба?

— Не совсем, — тот замотал головой, принимая максимально загадочный вид.

— А что это — еще кое-что? — Лев перевел внимательный взгляд на Настю. 

— А ты, Лев, раздевайся-раздевайся, — Богданова указала на все еще не снятые ботинки брата. Тот раздраженно засопел, так и не получив ответа. — И пойдем пить чай. Или, может, вы кушать хотите? У меня есть суп, щи. 

Богданова была любительницей белого. Все в квартире у нее оказалось воздушным, светлым, за редким исключением цветных вкраплений, которые, впрочем, прекрасно вписывались в интерьер. Множество зеркал удлиняли и расширяли пространство, струящиеся ткани тюли создавали ощущение легкости. Вот только в квартире царил погром, которого Богданов не ожидал от аккуратистки сестры. Посреди кухни, куда Елена привела гостей, стоял круглый стол, на котором торжественно возвышались три бутылки пива. На стеклянной столешнице красовалось пятно от — хотелось думать — чая, один тапок застрял в горшке цветка, красный лифчик держался лямкой за крючок для полотенец на фоне открытой двери в ванную из белого дерева. Лев обескураженно и тихо присел на свободный стул, когда Богданова разливала чай в разные чашки. 

— Лен… Ты это… Может, болит чего?

— Ты о чем? — не оборачиваясь, спросила Елена. — М?

— О беспорядке.

— Да херня этот ваш порядок, Лев… Насрать мне, кто и что думает, — хмыкнула Богданова. Впрочем, место под ужин она очистила быстро, поставила чашки с горячим напитком, набросала сладостей в вазочки, нарезала вкусный шоколадный рулет, спрятала следы своей антистрессовой программы. — Я так и не поняла, суп кто жрать будет? Настуся?

— Я! — с готовностью ответила та, усевшись на углу стола, чтобы было куда выбросить ноги. Антон вторил ей:

— И я тоже. Попробую щей от Елены! Кстати, — он заговорщицки прищурился, — раз уж ты бунтуешь тут в своей прекрасной квартире, может, у тебя заодно есть стена, которую не жалко? И от которой можно отойти по прямой… Ну, положим, метра на три?

— В комнате найдем, да… В гостиной, где Настя теперь спит иногда, — закивала Елена, разливая разогретые щи по тарелкам. К чаю и сладостям совсем скоро присоединился суп и свежий нарезанный хлеб. Последними в ход пошли ложки, затем она как бы невзначай приласкала Настю за плечо. — Ты решил мою квартиру порушить, Горячев? — ухмыльнулась Богданова, усевшись на стул и подперев голову рукой. 

— Иногда, — ревностно проворчал Богданов, заложив в рот хлеб и надувшись окончательно. Он был уверен, что тоже заботится. Просто забота у него своеобразная, необычная. Лев вкладывался чем угодно, но материальным — чаще всего деньгами. От этого становилось стыдно. Как и от того, что он до сих пор помнил Настин взгляд в вечер, когда Еленин мир рухнул. Антон, видимо, заметил это, потому что очень скоро его ладонь жарко легла на бедро Богданова, утешающе гладя, а коленом он прижался к колену. Горячев жалел Льва, хвалил, а сам светил для всех и каждого в кухне.

— Мое дело предложить, ваше дело — ломать… Просто у меня есть для тебя подарок, Лена! Тебе сейчас в самый раз будет. Ну он вообще не то чтобы для дома. Разве что и правда стены не жалко.

Воодушевленно вылакав залпом половину тарелки, Горячев тут же подскочил и метнулся в прихожую. Миг — и он снова здесь, но с уже знакомым большим и тяжелым пакетом. Лязгнуло что-то внутри в очередной раз, зашуршал толстый целлофан. Наконец перед заинтересованными взглядами показался уже покрытый боевыми шрамами сосновый стенд для метания ножей и холщовая сумка с этими самыми ножами — коваными, ремесленными, нескольких разных форм. Настя присвистнула.

— Ах, вот что мне ногу отдавило, — усмехнулся Лев. — Хороший подарок, Антон. 

— О, прекрасно. Сначала потренируюсь на нем, потом выйду охотиться на мужиков-козлов, — захохотала Елена и потрепала Горячева за щеки, подскочив. Тот просиял от похвал. — Какой ты хорошенький, а. Поеду к Роме завтра, на дачу, поставим и будем метать. Правда, в случае с Ромой, боюсь, вместе с ножом оторвется и рука… Или нож его перевесит…

— Да ничего, они легкие, — засмеялся Антон. — Рома справится. А так вот… Ну, это мои, но я давно уже этим не занимался. А стресс снимали отлично. Вот, думаю, пора передать — тебе сейчас нужнее…

Горячев вытащил из сумки один из ножей и несколько раз подкинул в руке, ловя то за рукоятку, то за клинок. Потом протянул Елене.

— В общем если что — зовите. Инструктирую, провожу мастер-классы, порчу стены сараев и деревья на опушке. Профессионально. Бесплатно.

— Есть садись, инструктор, — смешливо проговорила Елена, принимая нож. — Сначала чай, потом играем в ножи. Но ты у нас красавец. Да, Лев?

— Да. Все умеешь делать, спортивный — страсть просто, — Богданов ощутил, как во рту собирается голодная слюна. Антон довольно нахохлился, ловя на себе его взгляд. — А что легкие — это жаль. Ножи-то… Но ничего, у Лены своя рука такая тяжелая, что она и легким ножом черепушку при желании насквозь пробьет. 

— О да, — усмехнулась Богданова. — В детстве «вышибалы» — моя любимая игра. Можно безнаказанно отправлять в нокаут кого угодно.

Богдановы засмеялись оба, поймав неясную остальным волну ностальгии, которая проникла в тело и начала отогревать сердца. Они ели, но Елена в какой-то момент опустила взгляд на руки, и от ее веселого настроя не осталась и следа. На изувеченных кистях не было перчаток, а раньше сестра носила их беспрестанно. Прятала собственное несовершенство даже среди своих. И здесь Богданов задумался, были ли у нее «свои». И что она вкладывала в это понятие? 

— А зачем ты… Зачем тогда закрыла руками лицо? — серьезно спросил Лев. Повисло недолгое молчание, в котором улыбка Елены стала осязаемым звуком. Горячев и Настя притихли.

— Точно не для тебя, Богданов, а ты что думал? Говорят, что по рукам женщины легче всего определить возраст. Вот я и стерла… И вообще жуй давай. А то со своими нагрузками, которые тебе задает Горячев, похудел уже.

— Это он от стрессов, — заступился Антон, но сам застарался над супом активнее. — Я тоже похудел!

— Вы бы на таблеточки успокоительные сели, что ли. Чтобы не стрессовать. А то станете как Рома, — хихикнула Настя. — На сексе только мясо наращивать надо! Так что кушайте, кушайте. Ленин, ну-ка, добавки им! Пролетарии должны быть всегда готовы к труду и полны сил!

— Пускай сначала с этим справятся, — ухмыльнулась Елена, переводя взгляд на хакершу. — И ты ешь. А то мясо не вырастет. 

Та посмотрела в ответ на Богданову с выражением слишком неоднозначным, чтобы можно было определить в этом какой-то намек. Но Антон, вероятно, тоже что-то почуял, потому что вскоре наклонился к уху Богданова и шепотом спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, это наш дурной пример заразителен?..


	31. XXX

#####  **_2-4.05. Первый удар_ **

Май — сложный месяц. Умные люди не устраивают в него праздников, не начинают дел, не задумывают проектов, не открывают счетов, иначе всю жизнь придется маяться — так говорила Льву мать в пьяном угаре. Странное суеверие, разросшееся страхом в сердцах дедов и бабок, после высмеянное их сыновьями и дочерьми, теперь основательно цепляло самого Богданова за центральное нервное окончание. Лев вспомнил об этом, когда поднимал документы компании, в которых значилась дата регистрации — середина мая. Пятнадцатое число. И впору посмеяться над собой, выкинуть из головы дурь, если бы не рой мыслей, врезающихся в мозг с прямолинейностью овода по отношению к коровьей туше: дело завязалось у Богданова сложно, тяжко раскручивалось, медленно оседало, едва не провалилось. Теперь же компания ощущалась несломимой махиной, огромным зданием, со смешком в пустых глазницах-окнах поглядывающим в постсоветском пространстве на хлипкие новостройки. Именно в такой момент случается внезапный звонок, призванный надломить хребет реальности о колено обстоятельств.

Трель мобильного телефона из кармана пиджака прострелила Богданова по диагонали от правого бедра к левому плечу. Незнакомый номер, высветившийся на дисплее, наполнил сердце неясным, но незначительным волнением. Такое человек переступает ежедневно, открывая новую дверь или окликая незнакомца. Но как часто тревога, похожая на колючку кактуса, что приносит едва ощутимое раздражение, раскрывается колотой раной в ментальном здоровье?

— Слушаю, — ответил Лев, оставив себе достаточно времени, чтобы убедиться в важности вызова: один и тот же номер появился на зудящем экране несколько раз подряд. 

«Левушка, здравствуй! — послышались на том конце знакомые смешливые нотки. По позвоночнику пополз холод. — Я думал, что спесь сойдет быстрее, если честно… Но ты всегда был превосходно упрям».

— Валентин, — выдохнул Лев, напустив в свою речь самых беззаботных ноток, которые вообще мог сыграть. — Куда ж ты так торопишься-то? И что тебе надо?

«Решил порассуждать, поговорить, поболтать… У меня собеседников хороших не так много, сам знаешь. Идиоты более прочный и надежный материал для строительства команды». 

— Так.

«А люди еще, знаешь, разные бывают, — продолжал Валентин, буднично вздыхая и растягивая ноты. Послышался скрип кресла и стук трости. — Есть такие простые, неинтересные. Пришли, ушли — а ты даже не замечаешь. А есть заусенцы на сердце: не отодрать, не тронуть, не задеть. Чуть что — болит до ужаса».

— Поэтично, — фыркнул Богданов. — Я кладу трубку или что-то важное тут будет?

Багратионов засмеялся, а вместе с ним закряхтела и трость, на которую, тот, вероятно, опирался. 

«Важно все, — продолжил Валентин. — Лев, все важно. Особенно из уст врага. Эти пропитанные ядом слова куда значимее тех, что льют тебе в уши влюбленные губы. Они честные — вот в чем разница. Честные… Вот у влюбленности знаешь в чем сложный момент?»

— Нет. 

«Угадать то, в кого или во что влюблен человек. В тебя? В соседа? В деньги? В себя? В красивую ложь? Каждому своя цена. Вот люди твоей компании, как думаешь, влюблены во что?»

— Я теряю нить разговора, — Богданов потер переносицу. — Ты, мне кажется, повредился немного умом с нашей последней встречи. 

«Я так не думаю, — ухмыльнулся в трубке Багратионов. — Мой ум прозрачен и чист, ибо я-то знаю, во что влюблены все, кто тебя окружают. Ну или почти все… В любом случае, Левушка, ты уверен, что это действительно реально? И ты сам не являешься влюбленным в собственный образ сильного и такого непоколебимого мужчины? Вожака, — Валентин сладко причмокнул. Льву стало тошно. — Умного, владеющего и полностью контролирующего ситуацию?»

Лев замолчал, напряженно выискивая зацепки в речи отчима — бывшего отчима — и намеки, которые можно было бы расценить как прямую угрозу. Но чем дальше пытался разобраться, тем яснее чувствовал, что Валентин погружен в собственный жестокий мир. Пугало то, что законов чужого бытия Лев не ведал. И местной морали не знал. 

«На лжи, — словно не заметив затянувшейся паузы, продолжил Валентин, — строится только ложь. На грязи — только грязь. А ты собрался на воровстве и вранье построить дворец, Богданов!»

Безудержный хохот Валентина Витальевича оборвался гудком. Вызов был сброшен, а Лев остался с непониманием грядущего и ощущением опасности. До вечера он хранил беспокойство, но боли так и не случилось ни в этот день, ни в следующий.

Гнетущее затишье завершилось вестью, пришедшей утром четверга: давний поставщик отказался сотрудничать без видимых причин. В этот же день большая часть бухгалтерии получила сообщения с кодом, но на сей раз от прямого адресата — Валентина Витальевича. А от них поставщику были отправлены письма с краткими характеристиками ухудшающихся дел компании. За разглашение корпоративной тайны, конечно, стоило судиться, но судить половину бухгалтерии в преддверии большой битвы казалось неразумным и бесполезным; множество ресурсов пришлось бы влить в долгосрочный юридический процесс, который обязательно завершился бы победой, но плоды ее не успели бы послужить нынешней войне. Лев убедился: все события, которые переживала фирма, корректировались письмами Валентина. Богданов с ужасом провел ночь в кабинете, поднимая документы, сопоставляя их с датами сообщений и осознавая, что фактически все решения фирмы контролировались, а иногда и нарушались чьей-то сильной рукой: каждый кризисный момент под руководством Льва — не его вина; интересный договор — не его успешная операция. Он был не капитаном корабля, а вождем крысиной норы, которую нет смысла травить ядом — сдохнешь сам.

_ «Лев! Я тут думал извиниться, что задерживаюсь, а ты не дома. =( Как у тебя дела, где ты вообще сегодня? Какие-то новости есть? Может, я успею что-нибудь приготовить на ужин? А то я так удачно в магаз зашел по пути =))». _

Окруженное со всех сторон эмоциональными стикерами сообщение сегодня казалось издевательским — будто теплой мыльной водой поливали открытую рану. То, что обычно приносило удовольствие и облегчение, теперь означало лишь боль. Богданов выдохнул, запивая созревшую горечь осознания терпкой водкой. Он не пьянел.

_ «Я сегодня не приду».  _

_ «Что случилось? _ — Антон мгновенно сменил тон, зажужжал чаще — отдельными нервными вопросами-сообщениями. —  _ Я тебе позвоню, расскажешь? Или хочешь, я сам к тебе приеду? Сейчас, сразу?» _

Лев не хотел ничего рассказывать. Он не знал, как признаться, что крепкая стена на деле оказалась облачным замком, за которым не спрячешься от угрозы.

_ «Да на работе проблемы, _ — оправдался Богданов. Подумал, пожевал губы и сдался: —  _ Наверное, правда, приезжай». _

_ «Я на байке буду, сейчас дороги свободные. Постараюсь проскочить, чтобы успеть за час…» _

Лев не следил за временем. Как и за количеством выпитого. Он все беспрестанно перебирал документы и удивлялся, в какой хитрый и искусный капкан успел угодить. Но вот Богданов получил звонок с поста охраны, мол, какой-то бывший сотрудник пытается вломиться на частную территорию после конца рабочего дня, да еще и очень громко, настойчиво и даже грубо. Стоило Льву дать отмашку, через какие-то считаные минуты дверь кабинета с треском распахнулась, впуская взмыленного, встрепанного, все еще одетого в куртку горе-героя с мотоциклетным шлемом в руках. Антон выглядел совсем растревоженным. Он словно ехал на пожар. А видел перед собой зрелище немногим лучше.

— Что стряслось, Лев?..

Лев хотел улыбнуться Антоновой невинной и душевной реакции, но он так и не смог реализовать чувственного порыва. Богданова хватило только на схематичные действия: попросить Горячева раздеться и присесть напротив, предложить выпить, но, не дождавшись ответа, снова смачно залить в себя огненной воды. 

— Валентин сегодня звонил, — Лев положил перед Антоном уже знакомые ему распечатки зашифрованных сообщений. — Видишь, тут буква? Она значит «да». А эта — «нет». Вот и весь секрет. Сегодня от поставщика поступил запрос на документацию, к которой не должно быть доступа. Ну и… Финансовый отдел запрос одобрил, после того как получил это письмо… Антон, — Богданов уткнул лицо в ладонь, чтобы спрятать и спрятаться. — Он курировал все дела фирмы почти с самого открытия. И если сначала, когда все было на поверхности, там хоть конкретика какая-то, то в дальнейшем они и приказы нарушали, и… Я не знаю… Дерьмо. А мы нашли такие же письма почти у всей фирмы… Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

Антон поджал губы. Его глаза загорались ненавистью каждый раз, когда звучало имя Валентина. А когда оно произносилось в контексте, Горячев выглядел, точно сейчас с цепи сорвется, ринется искать Багратионова, лишь бы прекратить все. Стиснув руки в кулаки, он склонился над столом и перевел взгляд с бумаг на Богданова. К сожалению Антона, сегодняшние новости тоже были лишь очередным витком, и кулаки здесь защитить не могли. 

— Зачем ты ему? Лев, чего он хочет? Неужели ты совсем не знаешь, почему за тобой идет охота? Он же… Он не похож на обычного маньяка, — Горячев криво и невесело улыбнулся.

— Я не знаю. Думал, что это месть, но такая изощренная… Я не понимаю, как он узнал, куда мы бежали, и имена. Как это произошло — я не знаю. Мы все это время скрывались от него, я был уверен, что… — Богданов прервался и вздохнул. Перед его наконец поплывшим взглядом предстало обеспокоенное лицо Горячева, а в сердце ощутимо уколол страх, но Лев не решился его озвучить. Сказанные Багратионовым слова заронили в душу семя сомнения: нужен ли ты будешь кому-нибудь, когда в тебе нет силы? Когда в тебе одни лишения? — В любом случае, теперь нужно быть вдвойне осторожными. 

— И мы будем, — продолжал воевать Антон. Видно было по нему, что он не ощущал и не допускал даже возможности поражения. Лев знал Горячева последним упрямцем: тот в слепой ярости мог завоевывать «женщину», в которую влюбился, едва ли что-то о ней зная; или с тем же остервенением убегать от мужчины, которого боялся узнать. В обоих случаях только Богданов смог переупрямить Антона. Но это не научило Горячева ничему, кроме того, что упрямство вознаграждается.

— Только не вини себя, Лев, — продолжал врываться он в ватные мысли. — Я вижу… Что ты себя винишь. Багратионов — аморальный мудак. Он знает тебя с детства и паразитирует на тех твоих слабостях, свидетелем которых был. Но ты сейчас совсем другой человек. Пускай, он замутил преступную схему и ходил за тобой по пятам не переставая… Но он совсем не знает, что ты за человек. Ты гораздо умнее и сильнее, чем он пытается тебе показать. А еще у тебя есть семья. Теперь она совсем большая. Ты же знаешь, что я твоя семья? Что все сделаю? И меня он не купит. Даже ты меня не купишь, Лев…

Горячев потянулся навстречу и крепко стиснул в ладонях кисть Льва. Антон улыбался. Пытался даже шутить. И заглядывал в глаза с такой верой, какую встретишь у редкого монаха. Богданов исступленно сжал любимые руки, оставляя выпивку и окунаясь с головой в чувственный порыв. Он вслух шептал о том, что любит Антона, а про себя просил не обмануться в этом.

#####  **_5.05. Пятница. Кто эта девушка?_ **

Ситуацию с бухгалтерией Лев, посоветовавшись с Еленой, решил самым простым способом — пригрозил судом, потребовал уволиться. За финансовыми услугами было оговорено обращаться к сторонней фирме. Это выходило намного дороже, чем держать своих прикормленных счетоводов, но легче, дешевле и безопаснее войны с нарушенными правилами и корпоративной этикой. Меньшее из двух зол. 

Улей —  Nature's Touch — на радикальную перемену и отреагировал ярко. Ярко негативно. Попытка сделать все тихо и провести операцию в нерабочее время не увенчалась успехом, и по резиденции поползли слухи, облепившие со скоростью света образ доброго начальника-олуха и его стервозной сестры. Теперь Лев выступал в любом рассказе исключительным антагонистом, последней мразью и сволочью. Смешно было, что почти каждая речь заканчивалась очередным «я так и знала», «а меня предупреждали», «я чувствовала». Обстановка накалялась, что масло на сковороде перед обжаркой стейка с кровью. Лев старался держать лицо и оставаться беспристрастным. Елена с улыбкой вручала трудовые книжки бывшим подчиненным и каждому от души желала никогда больше не устроиться на работу. «Не расстраивайтесь, Антонина Ивановна, — зубоскалила Богданова на прощание главбуху, — вот и похудеете. Ведь больше такую зарплату вы нигде не увидите». 

Все шло к тому, что Багратионов толкает Богданова в финансовую яму. Лев монотонно вел переговоры с поставщиками, старался реализовать как можно больше продукции, запустил акцию, чтобы встряхнуть складские стеллажи. Антон, который уже углубился в новый проект, наряду с моральной поддержкой каким-то чудом тоже находил время и возможности помогать, не требуя ни нового контракта, ни оплаты — приводил со своей стороны рекламных агентов, мобилизовал Алену, а через нее и штаб девочек-блогеров разного уровня, помогал составлять письма. Вот и приходили Богданову вечерами вместе с полными заботы и обожания сообщениями пусть не слишком внушительные, но обнадеживающие новости, ссылки с публикациями, файлы.

От Льва, правда, не отставала, как казалось, сама жизнь, не с меньшей щедростью вываливающая в реализацию вместе с крупинками удачи залежавшиеся тайны и недомолвки. Тем вечером Богданов, как непозволительно часто случалось в последнее время, занял опустевший кабинет главбуха — по горячим следам увольнений всю соответствующую документацию он решил перепроверить лично. Тут-то, на хорошо прослушиваемой границе с кабинетом Елены, он и стал свидетелем очередного странного диалога. Второй раз за долгое время сестра разговаривала здесь с кем-то о чем-то личном. Началось все совершенно невинно: с размашистого хлопка дверью и контрастно тихого шага, последовавшего за ним.

— Вы нас не звали, а мы пришли, — узнал Лев насмешливый тон Насти.

— И что пришли? — было слышно, как улыбнулась Елена и зашелестела бумагами. — На меня посмотреть?

— И себя показать, ага. Просто знаешь, Ленин, солдат спит, а служба идет, но я бы сейчас вообще выпила кофе… Приглашать тебя на чашечку не буду, чтобы не отлучаться, а вот навязаться за компанию могу. Как ты к этому относишься?

— Положительно. Я могу тебе предложить кофе, если ты его сама возьмешь с полки и заваришь, — кокетничала Елена. — Вон там. А чайник знаешь где.

— Это будет самый отвратительный кофе в твоей жизни, я тебе обещаю.

Лев вздохнул. Для Елены ситуация с Валентином хоть и была ударом, но, как казалось Богданову, куда меньшим и каким-то логичным, естественным, словно ожидаемым. Она стремилась сбежать и в мыслях давно отказалась от всего, над чем они совместно трудились.

На какое-то время за стеной повисло молчание, разрываемое только рабочим шуршанием, кипением воды и звоном посуды. Настя напевала что-то себе под нос — и ее голос, как и мотив, в очередной раз уничтожал в воображении темный и почти бесполый облик. Мелодия отдавала чем-то грустно-девичьим и диснеевским. Елена засмеялась:

— Серьезно? Настуся, я так понимаю, ты пришла разрушать рабочую атмосферу и строгий коммунистический строй? Это не по-товарищески.

— При коммунистическом строе было написано множество песен, Ленин, которые обязаны укреплять, а не разрушать рабочую атмосферу. Под хорошую музыку дело идет ровно, нервничаешь меньше… Да и у нас кофе-брейк! Нет, что ли? — на стол со стуком опустились две полные кружки. — Или тебе песня такая не нравится?

— Нравится, но дело в том, что настраивает она не на рабочий лад.

— А на что она настраивает тебя? — неожиданно любопытно переспросила Настя. Богданова молчала какое-то время. Лев подумал, что строит глазки. 

— На девушку. На что еще может настраивать песенка из «Мулан»? Кто эта девушка? Кто ты, Настуся? 

— Ну, эта девушка больше на тебя похожа. Правда? — Настя хихикнула. — А я Настуся. По паспорту — Есаян Анастасия Артуровна. И очень рада тому, что это никому, кроме моей родни, ничего не говорит, в отличие от позывных в сети.

— Серьезная какая, гляньте-ка. А у меня даже паспорт и тот ненастоящий, — усмехнулась Елена. 

— Ну, считай, что настоящий. Это же вообще никакого значения не имеет, мы с тобой обе как будто бы без семьи и из жизни выпали… Но мы-то знаем, что это не так. Нам просто удобно, чтобы об этом никто не задумывался.

Тут Настя примолкла на время. В воздухе дребезжала какая-то напряженная нота — и Лев точно знал, что это не чайная ложка, скребущая стенки чашки. Хотя и она зудела, раздражая уши, как белый шум на месте неозвученного перехода между одной темой разговора и другой.

— Ты же знала, что все так случится. Может, не на этой свадьбе, не с тобой, но… Я не знаю. Я все еще перевариваю то, что ты мне рассказывала. Ты ведь знала, что он появится, давно знала. Почему не предупредила раньше? Почему вообще не отменила эту сраную свадьбу?

— Я бы могла, — выдохнула Елена. — Но не думаю, что стоило. Возможно, это наши последние счастливые мгновения были. Портить их борьбой, безысходностью мне не хотелось. Я уже один раз все разрушила, Настя… У него впервые выстроилось… так… Может, это первый и последний раз. Я не хотела быть палачом чувства. Мне, знаешь, уже страшно передвигать что-то в этой странной композиции, ибо каждый раз я нарушаю баланс, и кто-то страдает…

— Да ты послушай себя только… Как борьба и безысходность могут соседствовать? Антон, Лев — между собой они сами решат, что делать. Может быть, то, что они узнали счастье вдвоем, в какой-то момент и решит все. Я вообще не уверена, что ты могла на это как-то повлиять тогда, когда сама о них узнала… Но я ведь не о них говорю сейчас даже. О тебе. Та свадьба — это не счастливое мгновение. Не для тебя. И для них — тоже нет. Ты просто… — Настя задохнулась и раздраженно звякнула ложкой. — Я не могу смотреть, когда кто-то опускает руки, Ленин. Или когда берет на себя вину за то, с чем нельзя справиться. Тогда ты была маленькой девочкой. Ты не виновата, ты и так сделала все, что могла. Но это было тогда. А сейчас — это сейчас. Вы оба можете бороться и боретесь, и поэтому мы все здесь. Нельзя посадить за решетку прошлое, но рано или поздно этот мудак оступится. Ты должна это понимать сама. Не давать ему залезать в голову ни себе, ни Льву, так? Это сложно, когда ты несвободна внутри. А ты ведь не была свободна…

— Ты его плохо знаешь, — невесело засмеялась Елена. — Сложно бороться с тем, у кого нет морали. Он играет грязно и кроваво, Настя. И я боюсь, что мы в конце этой борьбы положим кого-нибудь в деревянный ящик. И хорошо, если это будет тот, кто действительно виноват. Я… Лев, может. Сам Валентин… А если это будет Антон? Рома? Ты? Те, кто ни при чем. Поэтому борьба соседствует с безысходностью. Не я опустила руки, я приняла решение. Была уверена, что смертельный удар придется по мне, как по самому дорогому человеку, понимаешь? Нет смысла отменять свадьбу, если ты… 

Елена прервалась. Лев истерично перебирал каждое сказанное ею слово и никак не мог привязать их к тому, что знал. О чем она говорила? Об исчезновении матери? Как она могла быть виновата в том, чего не смогла бы изменить? Богданов не понимал того, что слышал.

— Если ты — что? — выдохнула Настя тише. — Ленин, ему не было смысла трогать тебя. Из меня такой себе психолог, если честно, но я помогала с похожими делами, и спустя эти годы у меня почти перестал взрываться мозг, чтобы судить об этом так просто… Поверь мне, ты, скорее всего, последняя, кому он желает смерти. У этого урода очень узнаваемый почерк. И то, что случилось с тобой, случилось, вероятно, потому, что ты имела наглость ему мешать. Ты очень храбрая. И ты правда делала все, что могла. Ты многим пожертвовала. Настолько многим, что в какой-то момент перестала разделять причину и смысл своих жертв. Сейчас тебе нельзя подставлять себя под удар. Больше нельзя.

Богданов испугался окончательно. Кто и кому желал смерти? Почему? Как так вышло, что он ничего не знал об этом? О каких жертвах говорила Настя? Елена, конечно, сделала для Льва много. Но он и подумать не мог, что все это было жертвой, чем-то насильно отнятым у нее, а не добровольным вкладом. А оказалось, что нет.

— Ты не все знаешь, — выдохнула Елена. — Без Льва и компании моя жизнь теряет смысл. Теряла… Тогда. А теперь, Настуся, расклад круто поменялся. А я смотрю и думаю, у меня ли одной. 

#####  **_6-7.05. Второй удар_ **

Лев не помнил, как наступили выходные. Не осознавал, что делал в ночь с пятницы на субботу. На столе, освещенном утренними лучами солнца, покоилась таблетница со снотворным, которое Богданов, кажется, принимал уже всю свою жизнь. Но последние дни прервал курс из-за алкоголя, пытаясь расслабить натянутые канаты нервов. «Когда все это началось?» — думал Лев, вертя между пальцами металлическую коробочку, и не мог вспомнить. Концы канули в темную воду детских воспоминаний, подстершихся за годы от нехватки ностальгии в крови. Не по чему было тосковать в серые времена, пропитанные горечью и страхом от потери родителя, от обретения нового, от страстного желания избежать хлестких обстоятельств. Богданов все крутил в голове слова сестры. Не хотелось верить в то, что все ее хорошее отношение к нему было гнетущим и болезненным кострищем, в которое Елена скидывала собственную жизнь. 

— Ничего не понимаю, — покачал головой Лев. В тишине кабинета монотонно стучали в висок часы. Мозг зудел от желания позвонить ублюдку, решившему разрушить ему жизнь, и спросить напрямую о причинах и следствиях. Богданов достал мобильный телефон и ткнул во входящих звонках в знакомый номер. 

«Левушка! — скоро прозвучал восторженный голос Валентина в трубке. Льву это обращение было противно до скрежета в зубах. — Спесь, я гляжу, уже сбилась?»

— Что ты хочешь? — коротко спросил Богданов. 

«Что, прям так сразу? Ни тебе „привет“, ни „пока“, ни „соскучился“? Ты, конечно, невероятно неблагодарный сукин сын». 

— Что ты хочешь, Валентин? — с нажимом повторил Лев и стиснул трубку в руке. 

«Твою фирму. Я сейчас являюсь одним из директоров компании, которая занимается покупкой и последующей выгодной реализацией юридических объектов. В общем, мы берем неуспешный бизнес, делаем его успешным, потом продаем втридорога».

— Так я успешен, — выдохнул Богданов, готовясь почувствовать укол в свою сторону. И он не заставил себя долго ждать.

«Ну так не ты, да и это временная оказия, мой хороший». 

— Это же не истинная твоя цель?

«Нет, конечно. Мне бы твою душу…»

Богданов сбросил вызов, не прощаясь. На условия он не согласился, продавать компанию решительно отказался. Валентин Витальевич сказал, что Лев пожалеет об этом. Следующий удар наступил тем же днем. На складе перепутали партии и словно случайно отправили три машины дистрибьюторам. Конечно, предшествовали этому событию письма руководству — завхозу. Это привело к скандалу, который Льву с Еленой пришлось разгребать до вечера воскресенья. Роман предложил отслеживать корпоративную переписку, но тогда шифры стали приходить на личную почту. Лев наблюдал за работой Елены и старательного Ромы, а сам молчал да думал, что он действительно ни о ком из окружающих его людей не знал достаточно. «Во что они влюблены?» Лев просто плыл по течению потерянным кораблем в бездонной штормовой ночи к единственному лучику света, к своему маяку — Антону.

Как Богданов оказался под дверью Горячева, он не помнил. И как позвонил в домофон, как потом стучал в дверь. Поразительно было и то, что Лев в своем состоянии вообще осознавал: в эти дни Антон вернулся к себе домой — а в Богдановской квартире по всем комнатам расстелилась прежняя мертвая тишина.  _ «Не могу без тебя там находиться. Неправильно» _ , — написал Горячев то ли еще вчера, то ли поза… А теперь он стоял рядом, на пороге удерживал Льва в сильных объятиях, прижимая к себе, и беспорядочно гладил по голове, по спине, осыпал поцелуями щеки и шею.

— Я чувствую себя виноватым. Мне кажется, что я сделал неправильно просто все, но я ничего не могу исправить, — монотонно рапортовал Лев, пока Антон вытряхивал его из уличной одежды. — Я не понимаю, что сделал.

— Ничего. Не верю я, что ты что-то сделал. Иногда достаточно просто встретиться кому-то в жизни — и все, ты уже виноват… Он просто психопат, Лев. Маньяк. Я тоже не понимаю, почему, но понимаю, что хочу, чтобы он, блядь, сдох.

Лицо Антона появилось прямо перед глазами Богданова. Теплые ладони удерживали челюсть, горячие пальцы пробежались по векам, потом по лбу. Горячев источал жуткую смесь сострадания, страха, сожаления и ненависти. Но чем дольше он смотрел, тем сильнее бледнел, тем больше во взгляде проступало горькой нежности.

— Господи… Ты совсем не спишь, Лев? А ешь? Ты за эти дни в лице совсем сдал. Пойдем, я накормлю тебя, чаю поставлю. А завтра ты никуда не поедешь. Завтра понедельник. У меня выходной. Тебе нужно восстановить силы. Нельзя так убиваться…

— У меня нет на это времени.

— Это самое глупое, что ты можешь сейчас думать. Потому что у тебя есть люди.

В следующую минуту, а может — вернее, точно — гораздо позже Лев уже был в комнате на мягком кожаном пуфе, а перед ним на столе стоял сытный ужин. Горячев вертелся рядом, гладил плечи, массировал руки, брызгал своей бесконечной обжигающей энергией — будто напрямую в Богданова перелить пытался. Но тот не мог ее принять, ибо все собственные резервы были насквозь прострелены. 

— Я ничего не понимаю все равно, Антон. Это какая-то бессмысленная жестокость. Очень странная, — Лев жевал губы, задумчиво глядя на горячую еду и безмятежный пар, поднимающийся над тарелкой. — Может, ты уедешь из города? Как Рома. Хочу тебя спрятать.

— Елена сказала, что если бы Валентин хотел, то уже придавил бы меня или моих. У меня нет оснований не верить этому после всего, что я видел… — Горячев покачал головой и лег щекой на колено Льва. Он остановился и сидел рядом на полу. — Но со мной никто не выходил на связь. У Лехи, Алены и Влада тоже все без изменений. Настя с вами. Я вообще, можно сказать, спокойно живу… Он ведь все на тебя направляет. Что происходит, Лев? Он хотя бы тебе отвечал на этот вопрос?

— Да. Сказал, что хочет получить фирму, — Лев запустил пальцы в волосы Антона, погладил по голове. Это было самое приятное, что он испытывал за всю прошедшую неделю. — Потом душу. Но не получит ни то, ни другое, да?

— Да. Потому что это бред сумасшедшего.

Антон напряженно замолчал, нахмурив брови, как бывало всегда, когда он слишком крепко задумывался о чем-то таком, что на первый взгляд слабо соотносилось с кипящей безнаказанной молодостью и красивым лицом. Лев улыбался такой реакции и продолжал гладить его по голове, возвращая всю невыданную в наступившие суровые времена нежность. Богданов хотел рассказать о том, что слышал от Елены и Насти, поделиться опасениями и почти бездонной уверенностью в поражении, — но все смолчал, не желая служить очередным бездумным распространителем чумы, которую запустил Валентин. 

— Я тебя люблю, Антон.

— А я тебя. Все будет хорошо, Лев.

Лев сперва даже не помнил, как уснул. А теперь едва ли хотел просыпаться. В застеленной туманом голове яркими искрами всплывали краткие мгновения прошедшей ночи. Пряный вкус мяса и горький чай, забота, второе — как в первый раз — знакомство с чужой квартирой, с закрытой ранее главной комнатой. Потом теплый душ и ласковые руки, расслабляющий мыльный массаж. Чудно спрятанная в шкаф постель, тонкое одеяло, мягкий плед. Горячие поцелуи сперва на губах, потом на шее, потом на груди, животе, ладонях. Истосковавшиеся, голодные прикосновения, влюбленный клятвенный шепот, безумный жар между плотью и сбитыми после тренировок пальцами — и еще меньше, меньше, меньше сил после оргазма… Потом были баюкающие ладони у влажного лба, какие-то разговоры, которых Богданов не помнил. Антон ухаживал и ласкал как мог. Он забрал и выбросил в тот час все мысли, кроме одной — самой пьянящей и светлой, — поработил заботой. Последнее, что Богданов оставил в сознании перед глубоким забвением сна — как Горячев потряхивал коробочкой с таблетками и подносил стакан с водой.

— Это же у тебя успокоительные? Ты всегда на ночь пьешь. Давай, нельзя прерывать курс… — так он сказал.

«Нельзя прерывать», — слышал Лев в своей голове. Слышал и то, что Антон как будто бы говорил с кем-то беспокойно, ласково и немногословно. А потом еще чувствовал не раз — или это уже все приснилось? — как Горячев брал его за руку, гладил по голове и нашептывал: «Спи, спи…»

Богданова подбросило с места. Первым делом взгляд заспанных глаз нашел часы, на которых обнаружились десять утра. «Что? Проспал!» — прошиб холодный пот. Сорвавшись с места, Лев покачнулся. Еще не запустившийся организм давал бесконечные оплошности в движениях, руки задели что-то и уронили, неверные ноги споткнулись об угол кровати (было больно), а Богданов начал истерично искать телефон онемевшими со сна пальцами. И не обнаружил его. Испуг. Паника. Мозг медленно переваривал воспоминания прошлого вечера, в котором не было ни одного фрагмента с мобильным. 

Вдруг раздался скрежет замка входной двери. Лев навострился и застыл, вслушиваясь в оживающее копошение из прихожей: шорох одежды и приглушенный визг молнии, раздраженное дыхание. Затем слова: «Да, еще спит, не беспокойся. Пиши мне сразу, если что-то будет, или звони. Его телефон пока у меня. Да, прости еще раз, что так сумбурно все. Просто так нельзя. Конечно. Спасибо». Богданов медленно выдохнул, восстанавливая душевное равновесие и пытаясь не поддаться ярости, что сковала нервную систему. В трудное время терять подобным образом фокус на проблеме Льву казалось непозволительной роскошью. 

— Антон, — прогремел Богданов охрипшим голосом, вырастая над раздевающимся Горячевым немым несломимым укором. — Почему ты меня не разбудил? Где мой телефон?

— Я его забрал с собой. Чтобы тебя никто не разбудил звонком, — выпрямился Горячев, стряхивая с себя ботинок. Он было разулыбался, но в следующую секунду улыбка стала виноватой. — Прости. Не переживай только. Ты совсем на срыве. Я уже созвонился с Еленой, предупредил обо всем, отдельно связался с Настей и Ромой… Я бы сам тебе сказал, если бы были какие-то проблемы на месте. А теперь ты можешь сам отвечать на звонки. Тебе совсем необязательно там находиться постоянно. А я вот… Сгонял к тебе домой, привез чистую одежду, чтобы ты завтра мог прямо от меня поехать на работу, и еще домашнюю. Чтобы тебе было уютнее, — Антон спешно и нервно протянул Льву пакет и мобильный. Чувствовалось в этом жесте недоверие, опасение — словно Горячев не хотел ничего из этого отдавать, но понимал, что иначе нельзя. По глазам было видно, что не простит, если Богданов сейчас же сорвется с места. Лев тяжело втянул носом воздух и выпустил его еще раз. Еще медленнее, еще дольше. 

— У нас сейчас меньше людей в фирме, человеко-часы ценятся больше, поэтому… — принялся было объяснять Богданов, но замолчал. Он был готов растерзать Горячева на месте, прибить к стенке и научить наконец хорошим манерам, а еще той простой мысли, что со Львом столь безапелляционно обращаться не следует, — но выходило только надуться, как сытый сыч, и смотреть сначала на бесстыжее лицо, потом на пакет. Вот кто на самом деле мог из Богданова вить веревки. Не Валентин со своей многолетней подготовкой и капканом на каждом углу, а маленький засранец Антон. Лев покачал головой, скрестил руки на груди и обреченно — перед собственным бессилием — выдохнул: — В следующий раз я тебе просто надеру уши, ясно? Нельзя так делать, не в такой момент. Они там тоже работают до срыва, все сейчас так работают. И вообще я в форме.

— Нет. Они хотя бы спят. Ездят домой. Я проверял. Каждый день, — нахмурился Антон и опустил голову. — Ты можешь положиться на нас, Лев. На меня… Ты мне живой и здоровый нужен. Если я что-то и могу сделать еще, то только это. Я же понимаю, что не уговорил бы тебя по-хорошему. И что один этот день тебя не исправит. Но хотя бы сегодня ты наберешься сил. Чтобы бороться и победить.

— Что значит, что один день меня не исправит? — возмутился Лев. — Меня и не надо исправлять. — Он хотел бы еще сказать, что и так победит, но не был в этом уверен. На душе шевельнулся неприятный осадок. И еще один — когда Богданов вспомнил, что стоит только в нижнем белье. Пришлось все-таки взять у Антона пакет, отобрать мобильник и спрятать за спиной.

— Ты не бережешь себя. А я обещал Елене. Да и даже если бы не ей… — Горячев шумно вздохнул и почесал локоть, а затем медленно выскользнул и из второго ботинка. Он неловко и зябко поджимал пальцы на ногах, мялся еще какое-то время. Только спустя мгновение, за которым пришло горькое смирение, Антон развернулся в сторону кухни. — В общем, я пойду, приготовлю завтрак, пока ты умываешься и все такое… Ты останешься?

Богданов неопределенно повел плечом, круто развернулся и ушел в комнату. Там он окончательно смирился с тем, что опоздал и его делами руководил все это время Антон (конечно, очень смышленый, но очень яростный), пережил отложенный страх, что Валентин мог позвонить и напороться на того же Горячева, успокоился и отдышался еще несколько раз. Лев никогда не выходил из себя, но в свете последних событий, ему казалось, что всю свою хваленую дерзость и легкость в делах он растерял. Действия стали тяжелыми, свинцовыми, мысли — истеричными и бесполезными. Богданов лишился главного — уверенности. Вместе с ней пропала и изысканность, акулья грация в мире большого бизнеса. Лев твердо решил, что так дальше продолжаться не может. 

Так и не одевшись, Богданов сначала позвонил Елене и узнал текущие новости, выдерживая колкие насмешки сестры и пообещав совершить кровную месть; наиболее полную и кропотливо собранную информацию получил от Романа; извинился перед всеми несколько раз. Перед важными лицами Льва уже оправдали коротко и просто — «заболел». Он переоделся, умылся, забрел на маленькую — по его ощущениям и привычкам — кухоньку и обнаружил там Горячева. Тот грустно стоял у плиты, опустив голову, и в этот момент Богданову стало даже стыдно за свою реакцию на пусть и агрессивную, но заботу. Лев тихонько подошел сзади, уткнулся носом в загривок, вдыхая вместе с ароматом любимого тела запах свежеприготовленного омлета. Руки сами собой легли Антону на талию, поползли под живот ленивой сытой коброй. Богданов прижался, бесконечно мешая процессу. Полминуты Горячев упрямо хранил самообладание, но после кофейник, за который он едва схватился, неосторожно дрогнул, и коричневые брызги упали на кухонную тумбу возле чашки.

— Лев.

Антон был бесконечно уязвим перед желаниями своего тела — и в первую очередь перед Богдановым. Одно это доказывало, что в нем нет обиды или злости, что он понял — никто никуда не уйдет — и успокоился. Ухмыльнувшись, Горячев осмелел и легонько ударил Льва по рукам, чтобы закончить начатое, никого не облив от переизбытка чувств. На столе аппетитно выстроились две тарелки, две полных чашки.

— А еще будет мороженое на десерт. С бананом и горьким шоколадом. Тебе сейчас полезно, — важно заявил Антон, покачиваясь в объятиях Льва и не спеша садиться. Словно телесное соприкосновение было для него дополнительной гарантией, якорем. Или просто компенсацией всех упущенных мгновений близости. Богданов зацеловал Антону висок и ухо перед тем как окончательно отступить.

— Хозяйственный ты у меня, — усаживаясь за стол, хвалил Горячева Лев. Богданов и голову подпер, глаза сощурил, улыбаясь только ими и все Антону. Тот смущенно и радостно глядел в ответ. — Ну что, реабилитолог Горячев, каков диагноз, каковы ожидаемые процедуры?

— Правильное питание, постельный режим, легкие физические нагрузки, — отчеканил Антон с самым серьезным и значительным видом. И даже набитый рот не помешал быть убедительным. — Опционально — часовая прогулка вечером, совместное приготовление обеда и ужина, вечер кино… Главное, чтобы положительных эмоций было как можно больше. Отдохнуть нужно так, чтобы хватило на всю неделю. Потому что лечим мы хронический трудоголизм с осложнениями в пользу переутомления, — тут Горячев особенно важно звякнул вилкой о край тарелки. Богданов ощутил, как дрогнули пальцы, желая смять под собой балагура. 

— А можно только постельный режим с редкими перерывами на еду и воду? Я вообще непослушный пациент, вам следует придумать систему наказаний, но я бы не советовал. Такие вещи только забавляют и провоцируют меня, — вкрадчиво сообщил Лев, закладывая омлет за щеку. — И вообще кто мне поставил такого симпатичного врача, я не знаю? С таким хочется лечиться только одним способом.

— Лечиться хочется? Вы ведь столько процедур пропустили со своим трудоголизмом, Лев Денисович… Вам должно быть стыдно, — Антон цокнул языком. Ненадолго он умолк, прервался на еду. Вот только пауза эта никак не смогла бы отвлечь от беседы, ведь Антон ел просто чертовски вкусно, с особенным шармом облизывая пальцы после того, как отправлял в рот кусочки вымоченного в яйце хлеба. У Богданова перехватывало дух. Похоже, Горячев не собирался ограничиваться одним комплиментом, вступая в эту игру. — Так или иначе, сперва нам придется провести повторное обследование, чтобы оценить ваше состояние. А там мы уже посмотрим, какой курс назначить…

— Глянь, какой важный, — усмехнулся Богданов. Еда медленно исчезала в тарелке. Лев соскучился. И только теперь осознал, насколько сильно, насколько долго он отказывался от связи, что завоевывал упорным трудом. Здесь впору засмеяться, ибо сперва — Лев внезапно осознал — труд-то был ручной. «Прямо эволюция от обезьяны к человеку в одну рожу. Сначала была палка в руку…» — Богданов давил усмешку, пытаясь вернуться к разговору и оторваться от порочных мыслей: — Мне раздеться, доктор?

— Сперва лекарство, — ловко увильнул Антон. Он забрал посуду, а затем выставил перед Львом в мисочке мороженое с крупно нарезанным бананом и щедрой горкой тертого шоколада, которое заранее отложил в холодильник. Но сев за стол, Горячев неожиданно прыснул со смеху, разрушив образ серьезного медицинского специалиста. Встретив недоумевающий взгляд Богданова, он пояснил: — Я сначала хотел сервировать так: типа целый банан и два шарика мороженого в этой стружке… Мол, чтобы сразить тебя наповал, если ты продолжишь злиться… Но ты либо меня перевоспитал, либо я просто поимел наглость. Ну, что вкус моей стряпни — достаточное условие, чтобы поразить шикарного делового мужчину.

— Ты мой семиклассник, — нарочито сурово выдохнул Богданов, размазывая мороженое по тарелке ложкой. — Но вообще, доктор, это не лекарство. Лекарство содержится в других шариках, точно вам говорю. От него мне постоянно легче.

— Богданов… — Антон все никак не мог успокоиться — прятал лицо в руках. — Ешь, пожалуйста, просто ешь! А потом тебе будут и шарики, и суспензия, и что там еще дают больным… Но это — для нервов. Я старался! Ну, оцени, пожалуйста, что я все-таки нарезал его…

Отсмеявшись, он взглянул на Льва. На щеках пылал румянец, а в глазах — сиюминутное счастье. Антон рукой взял со своей тарелки кусок банана, обильно измазал в подтаявших белоснежных сливках, вывалял в шоколаде и, перегнувшись через стол, с восторгом ребенка протянул к самым губам Богданова. Тот принял, сначала зацеловав пальцы, и с аппетитом зажевал.

— Вкусно, — щурил глаза Богданов. — Ты у меня прекрасен. Даже банан порезал! Я прямо поверить не могу до сих пор, что под коркой мелкого засранца пряталось такое сокровище. Хочется думать, конечно, что это на тебя я так повлиял. Но, боюсь, и без моего вмешательства там все было прекрасно. 

— Ты — самое яркое событие в моей жизни, — улыбнулся Антон. Он смотрел на руки Льва, но после яркого всплеска света в глазах начало скапливаться нечто тяжелое, теплое, мрачное. — Во всех смыслах. А еще я понимаю, что сейчас трудное время, но если бы ты чаще приезжал… Неважно, здесь быть или у тебя дома. Я боюсь, когда ты не отвечаешь или не возвращаешься, Лев. Когда за тобой ходит по пятам человек, способный калечить. Ломать судьбы. Который… моральный урод просто.

Горячев выдохнул и крепко стиснул пальцами чайную ложку. Даже в этой кухне, полной мира и уюта, сотканного из множества домашних ароматов, от одной ненавистной мысли он выглядел так, будто при необходимости вынет врагу глаза. Но наваждение пропало, как не было. Плечи Антона опустились, он успокоился, встретил Льва виноватым взглядом и сразу же загладил свой срыв прикосновением ноги под столом.

— А еще мне нравится, когда ты на меня смотришь, — перескочил Горячев назад к признаниям. — У тебя такой взгляд…

— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, — честно ответил Лев. Он не хотел допускать в этот теплый мир и одной мысли о черных злодеяниях Валентина. Отчим был похож на незваный мороз в середине весны, который прибивает всю растительность, все посевы, все первые труды человека и природы. Отрадно было знать, что они с Антоном — Льву хотелось в это верить — и их чувства стали уже более сильным и зрелым организмом. Ложка звякнула о дно тарелки, и это отрезвило; сознание выскользнуло из лап воспоминаний и треволнений. Богданов выдохнул, продолжил: — Я очень живучий. От меня не так просто избавиться, даже если ты сам этого захочешь, Горячев. 

Лев поднялся, чтобы обойти стол, за которым они сидели, и в следующую секунду придвинул ближний к Горячеву стул еще теснее, уселся рядом. Зажал несчастного в углу, задышал горячо Антону в висок, ткнулся носом в волосы. Вновь ожили руки, хитро и быстро забираясь под белую майку, тесно жмущуюся к идеальному телу. Так тесно, что Льву стало даже завидно, и он жадно смял ткань в кулаке и потянул Горячева на себя, прихватив зубами за ухом. Вот он — живительный источник, дарующий силы уставшему путнику. Лев исступленно касался губами и чувствовал, как наполняется решимости бороться, как переворачивается все внутри от досады, что Валентин крадет своими действиями не только имущественную часть, не только фирму, но и время. Их общее с Антоном время.

— Тогда смотри на меня, — шепот Горячева растворялся в потоке мыслей, а необыкновенно теплое, сильное, отзывчивое тело поддалось каждому жесту, каждому мановению рук. — И живи… Долго, как можно дольше… И береги себя… Я ведь не хочу пережить тебя, Богданов.

Антон почти зло вцепился Льву в волосы. Он умел дарить нежность под маской агрессии и грубости. Любить, набрасываясь с кулаками. Просить ласки, плюясь матом и пошлостью. Защищаться, стыдясь своей нежности, — но не врать. Горячев все еще был предельно честен и прямолинеен, даже если не мог выразить словами то, что хотел сказать. Потому когда он вдруг поднялся и сел уже Льву на колени, тот услышал в крепком захвате бедер: «Мое». Когда сорвал с себя футболку и требовательно толкнул лицом к своей груди, объявил: «Твой». А когда через мгновение Антон сбился в дыхании и тихо застонал, когда затрепетал в ладонях, закипел разогнанной молодым влюбленным сердцем кровью, Богданов понял в этом: «Бери». 

Лекарство подействовало. К концу дня Лев чувствовал себя до безобразия уставшим, но в равной степени счастливым и спокойным. Планы Антона он, как полагается настоящему плохому пациенту, все до одного порушил: прогуляться по вечерним улочкам они не успели, потерявшись в стенах квартиры на несколько часов да распалив собственную кожу и воздух вокруг до безобразия; ели урывками, каждый прием пищи завершая поцелуями вместо десерта; «повторное обследование» закончилось тесной пляской тел, яростными стонами и нескладно оброненными в котел чувств Богдановскими «тише». Даже простое столкновение в коридоре, сопровождаемое шаловливыми тычками и шутками, обратилось в страстные искры, а за ними пожар — секс. Они с Антоном были похожи на два куска кремня, которые при столкновении высекали яркие отблески над сухой травой в истлевшем под июльским солнцем лесу. И чем больше их раскачивали обстоятельства, тем сильнее выходил удар, тем ярче вспыхивали чувства, тем сложнее становилось тушить голодный огонь. 

Лев плавился. Плавился, когда смотрел в темные от страсти глаза Горячева, выискивая в хитром движении губ желанный и молящий призыв, когда украдкой наблюдал за его сильным и порывистым телом со спины, когда руки находили любимые изгибы, привнося в них жизнь и движение. И теперь, когда они лежали на кровати, наблюдая за накрывающими город сумерками в окне, он действительно не мог оторвать взгляда от чужих улыбки и беспокойного движения век. Богданов все пытался что-то вспомнить, как-то обнаружить зацепку в этом идеальном кашемировом полотне обстоятельств. «Моя жизнь рушится, а я не могу насмотреться», — неожиданно тяжело выдыхал Лев, притягивая Антона теснее к себе, укладывая на плечо. Вот она, зацепка. Вот та петелька, которая только недавно казалась крепким канатом, нейлоновой нитью врезалась под кадык, беспощадно перекрывая поток воздуха. За весь день Лев ни разу не вспомнил про то, что происходило вне стен Горячевской квартиры. Не думал о фирме. Не думал о том, что дело его жизни шатает тяжелым ботинком какой-то ублюдок. Антон больше не оставлял Льву ни секунды на эти переживания.

— Сегодня тебе нужно лечь пораньше, чтобы к утру восстановиться как следует. Ты достаточно устал сегодня с моей лечебной физкультурой? — Горячев спокойно и ласково улыбался, поглаживая Льва по животу. На нем полный день целебной эмоциональной разрядки тоже сказывался положительно: иссякла часто прорывающаяся случайными вспышками холеричность, прикосновения стали увереннее, но мягче и заботливее. 

— Ну, немного притомился, — честно соврал Лев. — Но пораньше ложиться не хочу. Если, конечно, ты меня не убаюкаешь… А то ты сегодня прямо поражаешь меня талантами.

— М… Может, тогда погладить тебе спинку на ночь? Сделать массаж головы? Чаю с ромашкой? Или просто завернуть тебя в одеяльную шаверму, и тогда у тебя просто не будет выхода? — Горячев хихикнул и, оттолкнувшись от Льва, начал усердно укатывать его в одеяло. Впрочем, и он слишком устал за сегодня, чтобы довести свой коварный замысел до конца. И все же Антон переложил Богданова, взбив под ним подушку («Чтобы голова лежала правильно и не болела с утра».), укрыл уютнее и сел сверху, надежно зафиксировав больного. А в руках у него знакомо щелкнула крышкой коробочка с таблетками. Правда, выписывать это лекарство Горячев сегодня не спешил. Он внимательно рассмотрел обманчиво дружелюбную упаковку от леденцов, а потом — маленькие белые пилюльки. Лев поморщился, выказывая нежелание пить таблетки. Конечно, надеяться на то, что Антон не проявит свойственного ему любопытства, было просто бессмысленно. — Что это, кстати? — спросил тот.

— Снотворное. После ухода матери у меня начались проблемы со сном, боялся засыпать… И меня на них, вроде как, посадили. Отчим отвел ко врачу. Ну а потом… Если я не принимаю его, то даже алкоголь не выносит. Пару раз пытался слезть, но ничего не вышло. Только менял сам препарат туда-обратно, а в целом постоянно на них.

— Это что-то жесткое, да? — Антон пошуршал пальцем по таблеткам. — Если столько лет…

— Раньше — да. Сейчас более щадящее, поэтому-то я и вижу сны. Они просто запускают механизм, заставляют тело хотеть спать. А то, что пил в прошлом, было хуже намного, да… Но раньше-то другого и не было. Всем выписывали одно и тоже, — улыбнулся Богданов и погладил Антона по щеке. — Так что переживать нечего.

— Значит, потихоньку научим тебя спать и без таблеток. Но сегодня — выпей. Не будем рисковать. А я сейчас принесу тебе воды и поставлю чай.

Коробочка легла Льву на грудь, а Антон, ловко соскочив с постели, скрылся за поворотом. Он хлопотал с Богдановым, будто тот и впрямь болел. Суетился, размышлял вслух на ходу, как провести завтрашний вечер, если удастся освободиться пораньше, обещал приготовить пирог (хотя и каялся заранее, что никакими десертами не занимался уже четыре года) и даже договориться с соседями, чтобы во внутреннем дворе дома для «крузака» освободили местечко хотя бы на время отъезда одного из постоянных жильцов-автомобилистов — тогда бы Лев смог беспрепятственно парковаться под окнами, навещая Антона.

— Для тебя я всегда дома. Мне бы не забыть ключ тебе сделать, чтобы ты мог прийти… — приговаривал Горячев, разминая плечи. Богданов улыбался.

— Где ты, там и дом, Антон. Хочешь, буду ездить сюда. Хочешь, поедем ко мне. Я все равно приду к тебе, Горячев.

— Тогда я заеду к тебе после работы. Поужинаем вместе. А потом заберу тебя с собой.

Антон опустил руки, а затем первым, уже окончательно, упал на подушки. Наконец он зевнул, признавая тяжесть врачебной работы. Лев ощутил, насколько глубокую нежность Горячев в нем будит в такие моменты и, повернувшись на бок, подмял Антона под себя; приткнувшись теснее, с удовольствием смежил веки. Ночь несла с собой прохладу и обещание, что завтрашний день не будет легче сегодняшнего. Но Богданов обрел тайное знание — нашел причину и цель. Нашел свою силу.


	32. XXXI

#####  **_8-21.05. Две недели войны_ **

Неделя стартовала для Богданова бодро. Каждый новый день приносил с собой новые, еще более извращенные проблемы. Валентин смеялся из динамика телефона, иногда названивая Богданову, но в какой-то момент Лев просто перестал поднимать трубку. К концу недели почти все резервы Багратионовского извращенного ума были вскрыты: весь состав начальников среднего звена — за редким исключением — оказался подставными птицами. Первыми с тонущего корабля побежали крысы, а за ними начали напряженно подпрыгивать на стульях и простые работяги с семьями и кредитами в попытках подыскивать варианты. Лев балансировал между удержанием лояльности покупателей к продукции и работников к работодателю, но с каждым днем это выходило все сложнее. Лихо выкручивая душу народной любви, которую дарила Алена и ее блогерская элита да Горячев с новой маркетинговой стратегией, Богдановы могли сохранять позиции и прибыль даже в рамках откровенно неблагоприятной ситуации. Лев признавался себе только в зеркале, насколько тяжело давалось ему смотреть, как болеет и умирает от лихорадки собственное детище, как тяжело вздымаются прокуренные легкие ранее самого экологически чистого производства на национальном косметическом рынке, как захлебывается кровью Nature’s Touch. У Богданова сердце сжималось от этого зрелища, мерещились бульканье и гул в канализации, но душу да чувства надежно хранил и врачевал на исходе каждого божьего дня Горячев.

Елена боролась разъяренной львицей, вскрывая острым словом сердца оставшихся верными людей. Она подчиняла и направляла, стучала кулаком по столу и руководила, как того требовали обстоятельства — жестко и хлестко. Платить Богдановы продолжали хорошо, говорили складно — и люди верили. Верили, получая под конец второй недели почти все новые и новые сообщения о том, что очередной отдел получил удар под дых, поставка не пришла, производство приостановилось, очередной подрядчик отказался от сотрудничества без видимой причины, а точка реализации была прикрыта невидимой рукой. В конце концов, Богданов заключил выгодное сотрудничество все с теми же блогерами, встав на скользкий путь распространения товара исключительно на онлайн-площадках. Продажи, конечно, упали. Но Богдановы боролись, и это начало давать результаты. Они держались на плаву и даже умудрились нанять рекомендованных Лехой и Владом людей, чтобы закрыть образовавшиеся в коллективе дыры. Nature’s Touch на костылях, со шрамами, перебинтованная продолжала стоять даже под острыми зубами конкурентов Льва, которые в тот же миг обратили все свои взгляды в сторону ранее сильного противника. Бизнес куда хуже законов природы: здесь тебе никто не даст никакой гарантии, что правила не изменятся в самый неподходящий момент. Но одно из них работало всегда — слабого бьют.

#####  **_22.05. Понедельник. В шутку_ **

Звонок с незнакомого номера заставил Богдановых вздрогнуть. Ответить все же пришлось, но худшие опасения оправдались.

«Левушка! — шипел Валентин придавленной ботинком гадюкой. — Что-то не понимаю, почему ты перестал мне отвечать».

— Не о чем нам с тобой разговаривать, — отрезал Лев под одобрение Елены. — Все обсудили. Ты гадишь. Я — вычищаю. Сомневаюсь, что я смог бы так, если бы все мои поступки контролировались тобой. Как-то логически нескладно выходит, а?

Лев отчетливо услышал, как скрипнули зубы на том конце звонка. Богданов хотел было уже закончить неудавшуюся беседу, как смешки болотным бульканьем разорвали монотонный шелест в динамике телефона. 

«Разжирел ты на вольных хлебах, Богданов. Разжирел и стал наглым, борзым. Весь в меня, — усмехнулся Валентин. — Удивительно легко ты держишься. Знаешь, вынужден предположить, что бью не в то место. Не здесь твое сердце… А я удивлен. Думал, деньги — наше все. А тут вот оно как вышло…»

Звонок прервался. Лев посмотрел на Елену, которая только неуверенно пожала плечами, скрестив руки на груди.

— Не надо было его дразнить, Лев, — вздохнула она. — Все равно что на костер дуть, чтобы затушить… 

— Нет разницы, когда горит нефтяная лужа. Здесь все равно.

День, однако, прошел куда спокойнее предыдущих. На несколько минут Лев даже почувствовал, как Багратионов отпустил его горло, но вместе с тем ощущение тревоги слабее не стало. Казалось, что теперь происходящее — это лишь оттяжка перед новым внезапный ударом. Крупным козырем на поле, который вдруг выпадает из руки противника после того, как партия сыграна почти целиком.

Несколько раз Лев списывался с Антоном, но в ответ получал только поцелуи на расстоянии и сообщения о том, что все хорошо. « _ Еду сдавать проект. =) _ » — писал Горячев и признавался в любви на самые разные лады. И только в обед вдруг начал отвечать меньше. Реже. Потом, прочитав сообщения, на час замолчал совсем. Лев ощутил легкую паранойю, но гнал от себя черные мысли и все оправдывал Антона занятостью, но сердце стучало не на месте. Богданов стал звонить. И только на третий подряд звонок Антон откликнулся. На заднем плане стоял городской шум.

— Да… Прости, я живой, просто не мог ответить, — прокричал Антон в трубку. Интонации его были тяжелоразличимы, но что-то слышалось в них Горячеву совершенно несвойственное. Плохо (по меркам Богданова) замаскированная под безмятежность паника. Лев выдохнул и решил, что вечером спросит все досконально.

Антон сдался уже на пороге квартиры. Едва открыв дверь, он встретил Льва дерганой улыбкой, поприветствовал, раздраженно потирая запястья. Сдержанности ему хватило ровно до накрытого в комнате за мягкими пуфами стола.

— Меня завернули с моим контрактом. На финишной, — выпалил Горячев, когда Лев уселся. Антон медленно дошел до своего «уголка злости», как он пару раз называл спортивную зону с боксерской грушей. За все время знакомства Богданов ни разу не видел, чтобы любимые руки не были сбиты тренировками ударов, но со временем научился различать уровень напряжения Антона по тому, насколько. Если костяшки были красными и шероховатыми — значит, все шло своим чередом. Но если были стерты до болячек, как сегодня, как, в сущности, почти целый месяц — дела шли худо.

— Обидно, — кривился Богданов, перебирая в голове варианты возникшей проблемы. Горячев был талантливым человеком. Настолько, что Лев вполне мог его причислить к породе людей, у которых всегда все получается. — А причина?

— Я не знаю, — вздохнул Антон и положил ладонь на кожу спортивного снаряда. — Там бред какой-то. Я почти закончил свою работу на того заказчика, сегодня должен был сдать последние тексты, отчет… Сперва мне сказали, что я слил сроки, что мы договаривались раньше, что из-за этого у них проблемы. Я помню, что нет. Но, блядь… Я не знаю. Может, это было в то время, когда я помогал вам. Там были несколько неадекватных дней на неделях, может, я не помню сообщения или почту не проверил. Но я проверял. Никаких предупреждений, в первоначальном плане все как было, я посмотрел еще раз. В общем они все равно в процессе стали переваливать на плохое качество работы, на то, что мой формат их не устраивает, что я не воспринимаю замечаний, всякое такое дерьмо. Некомпетентность… И знаешь, чем аргументировали под конец? — Горячев зло усмехнулся и, отойдя на шаг, сжал руку в кулак. — Что, вообще-то, именно после моей работы твоя фирма потеряла в рейтинге. И они боятся, что им я тоже загублю продажи, поэтому они не станут ничего принимать. Типа не гожусь я для такой серьезной работы. Вот мне заплатили аванс, а из остатка зарплаты нахер вычли неустойку и уволили с жалобным письмом в адрес агентства. У меня никогда такого не было, Лев… Пизда, завтра начальство будет ебать мозги…

Антон засопел и, зарычав в ярости, обрушил еще несколько ударов на грушу, потом пнул с разворота и, сделав круг возле стола, все же устало упал в пуф напротив Богданова. Лев смотрел на него и пытался взвесить ситуацию: пока намека на то, что это был именно Валентин, не было; причина отказа была хоть и притянутая за уши, но взвешенная — мало ли перестраховщиков среди руководителей. 

— Мне жаль, — выдохнул Богданов, когда пауза в их разговоре непозволительно затянулась. — Ты не виноват. Хочешь, я попробую вмешаться?

— Да нет. На хер, — дернул головой Антон. — Я себе несколько лет портфолио сбивал. У меня есть еще пара мелких заказов, закрою этот провал, пойду дальше. Может, и в агентстве вступятся… Я стараюсь никого не подводить. Просто времени жаль. Нарвался на скользких мудаков, видать.

— И оно превосходное. Портфолио-то… Может показаться, что я тебя только за красивые глаза нанял, но нет. Иди ко мне, — Лев протянул к Горячеву руку, устраиваясь на пуфе так, чтобы удобно было двоим. — Пожалею. Это несправедливо, Антон.

Тот усмехнулся и взглянул на Богданова уже бодрее, а затем послушно перебрался к нему и зарылся в объятия. Лев прижал Антона к себе, укладывая его голову на плечо. Пальцы зарылись в волосы, ероша их на загривке. А взгляд Богданова тем временем испуганно шарил мрак угла, в котором всплывали собственные панические мысли.

— Ты же возьмешь меня к себе снова, когда все закончится? Или служебные романы с начальством — это противозаконно? Любимчик и все такое… — Антон прижмурился, согреваясь близостью.

— Ну, это вообще не очень хорошо с точки зрения продуктивности, Антон… Я буду на тебя безобразно отвлекаться, ты понимаешь? — усмехнулся Лев, отставляя в сторону страх и жажду крови, вспыхнувшие в нем при мысли о том, что урон начал проходить по Горячеву. — Может, однажды вообще что-нибудь вместе построим. Будешь со мной строить?

— Думаешь, если будем строить, не будем отвлекаться? Хотя, с другой стороны, только подумай! — Антон встрепенулся и по-хулигански захихикал, будто вмиг забыв обо всех проблемах. — Если полный день работать в одном здании, то это же такие удобства в отношении утреннего секса или легкой обеденной разрядки… Прямо на твоем столе начальника или в туалете. Как в самом пошлом порно.

— Ясно, Горячев, — сдержанно усмехнулся Лев. — То есть в вопросы твоей продуктивности это дело вполне себе входит? Я думаю, ты неисправим. Как был засранцем, так им и остался, никакое воспитание тебя не берет. — С этими словами Богданов ненадолго задумался. — Не знаю, что выбрать в таком случае: строгий дресс-код с брюками, любые из которых твоя задница делает фактически произведением искусства, или вольный стиль с этими вашими узкими джинсами и майками? Даже не знаю, не знаю…

— В дни совещаний можно официально, а когда посвободнее — в повседневном. И рыбку съешь, и… — Антон дернул бровями. А потом рассмеялся снова, но уже с досадой. — Ну фу, я все испортил опять. Видишь, Лев, какой из меня строитель. Я умею только трахаться и языком чесать. Ну… Профессионально, по крайней мере.

— Трахаешься или языком чешешь? Я вообще думал, это из одной оперы, — плотоядно заулыбался Богданов. — Смотри, зато обе сферы дополняют друг друга. Можно, значит, трахать и почесать языком, а можно так чесать языком, что затрахать, — многозначительно изрек Лев, а потом только крепче обнял Горячева, стиснул, сжал. — В любом случае я бесконечно обожаю и то, и другое. Я тебя никому не отдам, Антон. Ты попался.

Антон, подавив шутливые ужимки, затих, позволив любви заполнить момент. Минуты текли, как и прежде, а в глазах Горячева стерлась недавняя злость. Он тоже готов был переживать невзгоды и срывы, пока ему было на кого опереться. Хотелось надеяться — доверял безоговорочно и выбирал в жизни то самое, что так необъяснимо придавало сил. Однако порой веры бывает недостаточно. Особенно в темные времена, когда страх метит в самое сердце.

#####  **_23.05. Вторник. Всерьез_ **

_ «От меня отказались чуваки, с которыми я должен был начать работать сегодня» _ , — прилетело Льву от Горячева буквально утром следующего дня вместе со скриншотом электронного письма:  _ «Доброе утро, Антон! К сожалению, мы вынуждены отказаться от ваших услуг по внутренним причинам. Просим прощения за беспокойство…» _ Антон на такое «доброе утро» скрипел зубами и кипятился в трубку, но еще держал себя в руках: в отличие от прошлого отказа, этот был по крайней мере безболезненным, хотя и не добавлял уверенности перед явкой «на ковер».

Но дальше началось что-то совсем невероятное. Горячев пропал до пяти вечера — сперва дорога, затем беседы с начальством. Лев оправдывал последними завершенными делами прожитые рабочие часы, когда на его вечно жужжащем смартфоне появилось новое сообщение от самого желанного контакта. Богданов был готов почти к чему угодно. И, возможно, в глубине души — даже к лавине, которая накрыла его в мессенджере.

_ «Они требуют, чтобы я писал заявление об увольнении по собственному желанию. _

_ Или они придумают повод. _

_ Лев, они мне основанием всего вменяют то, что я педик. =)))))))0 _

_ У них, блядь, есть фото. _

_ ФОТО, СУКА _

_ Там ни хрена не видно. Мы там в обнимку, блядь, сидим. _

_ Рядом все наши _

_ Я говорю, блядь, это поездка на мой др. _

_ И вообще это частная жизнь, откуда это у вас. _

_ А мне: неважно, вы тут с Богдановым, у вас связь. _

_ Я говорю, что это какая-то фикция и наговор. _

_ А им утром звонили, сука, из детской студии, с которой я уже третий раз должен был работать, и сказали, что они не хотят связываться с подобным развратом. _

_ Я говорю _

_ Типа еще пруфы? _

_ „Ну, мы знаем, что Лев Богданов пару месяцев назад засветился в сми на сотрудничестве с ГЕЙ-КЛУБОМ _ _ “ _ _. _

_ „Это же ваш друг его держит? _ _ “ _

_??? _

_ „И вообще у вас для медиалица негативный моральный облик в соцсетях _ _ “ _ _. _

_ Я говорю какое, блядь, медиалицо, мою рожу, сука, работодатели в половине случаев не видят. _

_ „Ну у вас есть обнаженные фото в инстаграме _ _ “ _ _. _

_ У МЕНЯ ТАМ СУКА ФОТО ХУЙ ПОЙМИ СКОЛЬКИ ЛЕТНЕЙ ДАВНОСТИ _

_ С ПРОШЛОЙ РАБОТЫ _

_ и это не обнаженка _

_ У меня там даже мата нет почти! _

_ Короче, я послал на хер, не стал заканчивать этот пиздец». _

Лев стиснул челюсти и попросил Горячева успокоиться, обговорить все дома.  _ «Возьми такси, _ — советовал Богданов, боясь, что Антон слишком эмоционально расшатан, чтобы водить. —  _ Или давай я заеду за тобой?» _

_ «Да забей. Перепсихую и доеду. Не хочу оставлять байк в городе» _ , — отнекивался тот. Упрямился. Молчал минуту, другую. А потом, игнорируя все новые увещевания Льва, просто написал:  _ «Я тебя хочу поскорее услышать хотя бы… Если не сможешь сегодня раньше освободиться, позвони мне сейчас просто. Пожалуйста». _

И Богданов позвонил. Скрепя сердце, ведь он и здесь готов был услышать многое. А, главное, укол в собственную вину.

— Антон, — мягко проговорил Богданов, когда тот принял звонок. — Я приеду пораньше, но и поговорим. Мы решим эту проблему. Не переживай, ладно?

Сквозь динамик прорывался шум города. В первые секунды Лев не слышал ничего, кроме этого — машин будто бы где-то за окном, смешивающихся в одно эфирное бормотание разговоров и тихой музыки. Затем в динамике прозвучал глухой медленный вздох. Выдох. Дрожащий вдох. Глоток.

«Чем мне тебя защитить, если я даже сам себя защитить не могу?..»

Голос Горячева был на срыве. Он еще старался держать себя в руках и говорил тихо — может, только потому, что был где-то в людном месте, — но сегодня Лев впервые за кажущееся уже невероятно долгим время разгадал в спрессованных интонациях тени страха и беспомощности. Антон пытался скрыть за принужденно ровным дыханием слезы, которые и лил-то вовсе не из-за скандала на работе, не из-за того, что кто-то взял за яйца, указывая, кого любить и с кем спать. Тот же Антон, которому хватило безумия и наглости прямо смотреть в глаза Валентину, а еще раньше — с кулаками бросаться на самого Богданова, не думая о последствиях. Тот же Антон, который на один зов с тонущей Nature’s Touch откликнулся и ринулся в бой, не прося ничего и не имея никаких гарантий, что труд окажется не напрасным. Тот же Антон, который никогда не соизмерял собственные силы и испытания. Он умел ловить удачу и быть счастливым, но сегодня что-то внутри, что долго и тяжело давило на золотой щит из сердечного света, снова нашло брешь. 

— Антон, все хорошо. Ты меня, как никто, защищаешь, — еще больше смягчился Лев. А сердце истекало кровью. Мучилось и маялось, простреленное пиками самобичевания. Да и без того Богданову было понятно — виноват. Из-за него все, что происходит. В памяти ясно всплыл образ сестры, которая гнала Льва всеми силами от любых отношений. Прятала от людей. В голове на мгновение промелькнула мысль, странное ощущение нехватки пазла в общей картине жизни, но тут же ускользнуло; с той стороны послышалось неровное дыхание, и все существо Льва снова обратилось к Горячеву. — Это однозначно Валентин. Я позвоню, мы разберемся, Антон. Не переживай. Я тебе обещаю, все будет хорошо.

«Да не будет, — голос Антона дрогнул вдруг — уже от ярости. Скрипнули о чехол телефона внезапно сильно сжавшиеся пальцы. — Дело не в том, что будет дальше происходить у меня. Не только… Он же все еще тебя давит. Да? Я ему бы на хер не сдался. Если бы ты не был готов у меня со всем разобраться…»

— Будет, — упрямился Богданов. — Ты сейчас расстроен. Будет. Мы разберемся. Если надо, я… — Лев запнулся о внезапно созревшую в голове мысль. Что он может сделать, если будет надо? «Все», — твердил внутренний голос. И даже больше, чем могла бы позволить мораль в мирное время. 

«Не надо, Лев. В том-то и дело, что лучше, возможно, не надо, даже я это понимаю…» — напряженно бормотал Горячев. Паника не отступала.

— Езжай домой. Я тоже скоро буду. Только аккуратно, Антон. Я закончу все дела и к тебе, — быстро проговорил Богданов. Он услышал на том конце лишь слабое «ладно», а потом трубка в ладони коротко завибрировала оконченным вызовом. Далеко Лев телефон откладывать не стал, тут же перенабрав до боли знакомый и ненавистный номер. Новый избранный контакт, который очень хотелось бы занести в черный список, но ты не можешь.

— Валентин, — зарычал Лев в трубку, повысив голос в тот же момент. — Ты совсем охренел? Зачем пацана трогаешь? Серьезно, ты у нас так играешь, обижаешь тех, кому нечем ответить?

«Боже, что за драма! — смеялся Багратионов. — То ли еще будет! Это ты разрушил его карьеру, а не я, Левушка. Ты. Я просто требую вернуть то, что принадлежит мне по праву вложенных сил и ресурсов». 

— Я верну… И что будет? Ты хочешь мне сказать, что остановишься?

«Ну, его я больше мучить так не буду… Трогать карьеру, его невинное имя. А если нет, то завтра я подниму его на смех настолько, что урон будет неликвидируемым. Честно-честно!»

— Сука. Ты сдох шесть лет назад, Валентин. И лучше бы это оказалось правдой.

«Слова не мужа, но мальчишки… Или ты мне угрожаешь, Богданов?»

Под раскатистый смех отчима Лев положил трубку. Борьба с Багратионовым измотала его настолько, что средств и активов оставалось совсем немного, чтобы противостоять угрозе еще и с другого фронта. Богдановский кулак врезался в стол, с поверхности на пол полетели пишущие принадлежности и папки с договорами, а здание тяжело выдохнуло, охнуло скрипом половиц под ногами.  Улей опустел за две с лишним недели настолько, что Лев больше не узнавал его стен. Не было в благородном цвете слоновой кости тепла, не было аристократичности, не было рабочего азарта, не было жажды завоевателя. Ничего больше не было. Только ослабленный постоянными неудачами коллектив, что пропускал заразу, словно ослабший в мучительной битве иммунитет. Богданов сел на кресло, испытывая испепеляющий стыд за сорванное на Nature’s Touch зло. 

— Ты умираешь, — выдохнул Лев. Рука потянулась к папке с внутренними документами организации, что упала на пол, но первым делом до ее холодного пластикового тельца дотронулись не кончики пальцев, а две соленые капли.

#####  **_24.05. Среда. Занавес_ **

— Ты уверен, Богданов?

Эля обмахивалась бумагами, спасаясь от обрушившейся на город жары. Утром Лев объявил, что предприятие завершает свою работу под его руководством и переходит в руки нового директора, имени которого он назвать не смог. По этому случаю всем дали выходной. 

— Да, — кивнул Богданов, в последний раз оглаживая ладонью кожаное кресло. — Ты подготовила договор дарения? На меня и на Лену?

— Да, но она не была в восторге, — выдохнула Эля, опустив голову. На стол легкой отмашкой легли два экземпляра договоров, одна пара из которых уже была подписана аккуратной витиеватой подписью. Лев заметил, как изменилась и Эля. Юрист, к услугам которой они прибегали уже почти десять лет, теперь выглядела спокойной и сдержанной. Ее одежда была элегантной, и в образе перестал красной нитью проходить крик о помощи обделенной любовью женщины. — Мне так жаль, Лев. Не знаю, что у тебя за причины, но это просто… Просто… Я не знаю, что сказать. За три недели из процветающей фирмы вы обратились в больного калеку. 

— Увы, — Лев поморщился, словно наманикюренный женский палец воткнулся в самую сердцевину сочной открытой раны. В руку тяжело легла ручка, подаренная на прошлом корпоративе — позолоченная с гравировкой имени Богданова. Вышедшая подпись казалась неуверенной и поплывшей. 

Лев отложил бумаги, а взгляд упал на мусорное ведро, в котором покоились осколки кружки с амбициозной надписью «Лучшему начальнику!». Удивительно, разбил он ее еще вчера, а звон стекла в голове слышал до сих пор.

— Ладно, Богданов, — улыбнулась Эля, а ее рука приземлилась на опущенные плечи. Хорошо, что под пиджаком их не было видно. — Просто кончилась эра. Одна дверь закрывается, другая — открывается. 

— Да. Да…

Двадцать четвертого мая в муках и агонии испустила последний вздох Nature’s Touch. Лев слышал его, отчетливо слышал этот оглушительный гул, покачнувший все внутренние органы, когда сидел за столом в ресторане и смотрел в побелевшие от времени или ненависти глаза Валентина. Он постарел. Изменился. Но с возрастом в лице Багратионова проявилась истинная хищность. Острые углы улыбки тянули рот в разные стороны, собирая дряблую кожу серого оттенка. Злые мелкие губы с жадностью цеплялись в черный хлеб, поданный отчиму вместе с заказанной ранее солянкой, в которой жирными желтыми пятнами плавало масло. 

— Не ожидал, что ты так быстро решаешь вопросы, Левушка. Молодец. Настоящий мужик. Но я крайне удивлен, что ты ради какого-то второсортного мальчонки готов отдать свое дело. Ты же так этим дорожил!

Лев молчал. Договора лежали перед Багратионовым, но он не спешил их принимать и осматривать, хотя уже поведал о своем новом имени. Теперь он был Иваном. Он не торопился увидеть подлинность, увериться в качестве. Богданов знал, что сыграл по правилам ублюдка, знал, что поступает подло. Предал сам себя. Предал свое детище. Но не предал Антона и только этим себя оправдывал. Последние деньги, которые у Льва остались, он вложил в операцию по спасению карьеры Горячева. Предложил его начальнику взятку, записал, а после пригрозил устроить гон на коррумпированного идиота.

— Еще и у сестры все отнял… Как она к этому отнеслась? Кстати, поздравляю с новым статусом! Официально безработный.

Ложка неприятно скрипнула по дну тарелки, хотя края оранжевой жижи находились высоко над ним. Богданов поморщился, словно столовый прибор добрался до его сердцевины и пытался выколупать мякоть. 

— И ты, смотри-ка, держишься. Молодец! Удивительно, как быстро растут дети. Как жаль, что нет средства, чтобы задержать их… Как жаль, Лев, что мы стали врагами. Мы могли быть по одну сторону баррикад. Вместе мы были бы непобедимы, понимаешь? 

— Да? И как же? — ожил Богданов. — Что я сделал, чтобы развязать эту войну, Валентин? Я не понимаю.

Багратионов, утерев рот салфеткой, с яростью швырнул ее на стол. Его лицо искривилось, показав злой оскал и такой же взгляд в ослабшем разрезе век. 

— Это еще не все, — предупредил он и, схватив со стола документы, удалился. Над солянкой поднимался безмятежный пар, который сбило дуновение ветра, выпущенное выходящим вон Багратионовым.

«Это еще не все», — слова прострелили голову Богданова насквозь. И внутрь начала заползать тревога. Медленно она ступала своими махровыми лапами, когда Лев не смог расплатиться карточкой в магазине. Мерно терлась боками о стены сознания, когда на запрос в банк Льву ответили, что его счета заморожены. Выстрел повторился, когда консьерж сказал, что квартира арестована. Он сунул Богданову бумажку из ЕГРН, в которой постановление и истец были ясно прописаны. Лев мельком махнул расфокусированным взглядом по имени — Иван Игнатьев. 

— Квартира опечатана, — сообщил консьерж. — Вам теперь туда нельзя. 

Но Лев все же поднялся, чтобы своими глазами увидеть то, о чем ему сказал служащий. Глядя на закрытую дверь собственной квартиры, Богданов чувствовал, как мысли медленно погружаются в непроходимый мрак.


	33. XXXII

#####  **_Ночь 24-25.05. Пропавший_ **

— В смысле опечатана? — не мог успокоиться Антон, опираясь дрожащими руками на край окна консьержа.

— Вы не жилец. Уходите, пожалуйста. Поздно уже.

Горячев знал, что Богданов что-то наворотит — почувствовал еще утром, когда позвонили из агентства, захлебываясь извинениями за произошедшее, обещая выписать самые лучшие рекомендации и делать процентные надбавки до конца года. Конечно же, выяснилось, что и на договоры с последними заказчиками влияло руководство. В таких условиях Горячеву не льстило быть самым оплачиваемым специалистом в штате. После перенесенного позора он планировал как можно скорее взять все от нынешнего места работы и уйти туда, где получится уверенно смотреть в глаза коллегам. Но даже несмотря на положительный исход посмеяться над глупостью продажных начальничков Антон не мог.

Лев не отвечал с двенадцати — с того самого момента, как в последний раз сообщил, что будет решать какие-то юридические вопросы. Горячев писал ему: о том, что впервые в жизни по-настоящему разозлился на работу, о том, что переживает; потом, когда тревога снова поработила разум, заваливал вопросами: _«Где ты сейчас?», «Что у тебя там за юридические вопросы?», «Когда ты освободишься хотя бы?»_ Без толку. Теперь снова было почти двенадцать, но уже ночи, а Антон никак не мог отцепиться от сердитого спросонья консьержа, потому что просто не в силах был уложить в голове ситуацию. Телефон до сих пор молчал. Елена не звонила, Настя еще несколько часов назад закидывала в общий чат какие-то едкие шутки на злобу дня, как будто все нормально. Но вот Богданов так и не появился, не приехал в квартиру Антона, а теперь, как выяснилось, физически не смог бы попасть в свою.

«Где ты? Что ты сделал? Почему ты не отвечаешь до сих пор?» — молотилась паника о черепную коробку. Но Горячев отчаянно давил ее — прихлопывал каждый импульс страха, как комара. По одному комару — из целого роя. Один укус еще можно пережить. А если сотня? Всех не передавишь… Антон вызволял из онемевших губ вопросы, на которые можно было получить ответ:

— Он хотя бы появлялся здесь сегодня? Лев Богданов? Владелец квартиры…

— Простите, но…

— Да ответьте, мать вашу! Вы понимаете, что он, может быть, пропал?! Первым делом потом к вам опера придут камеры просматривать!

— Не угрожайте, молодой человек! — консьерж сурово надвинул очки на глаза, но сдался. — В шестом часу он здесь был, я ему сказал то же самое: квартира опечатана. Через несколько минут он уже спустился и ушел.

Антон отпрянул от окошка, шумно выдохнув и вцепившись пальцами в волосы. Он думал, прикидывал, считал. Если около шести Лев уже пытался попасть домой, значит, еще тогда он мог позвонить, сказать, что случилась беда. Но исчез. Рабочий день закончился — это значило, что среди всех деловых направлений он мог вернуться только в корпоративный коттедж или в городской офис, но это не объясняло, почему Богданов не нашел минутки хотя бы отписаться, что он еще в дороге. Максимум к одиннадцати вечера Лев вернулся бы домой к Горячеву — если не случилось никакого форс-мажора. Хорошо, тогда не к одиннадцати — к полуночи…

Антон снова набрал Льва. Разрывающие слух длинные гудки на этот и последовавшие сразу же бессмысленные, но отчаянные два звонка сменились сообщением: «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». После третьего Горячев тихо взмолился в автоответчик: «Перезвони мне сразу, как появишься», — и затем же попытался позвонить на собственный домашний. Квартира ответила недоумевающим молчанием. 

— Я же просил тебя всегда быть на связи, Богданов… — зло шептал Горячев, выбрасываясь из подъезда в окутанный белесыми сумерками, но сонно затихший Питер. С конца мая этот город становился похожим на лунатика: он выглядел бодро, смотрел на тебя широко открытыми глазами, но зрачки в них оставались пустыми, замершими темными стеклами. Ни искры. Ни вздоха. Между домами в ночной сырой прохладе сбился жидкий туман. Шарахаясь от редко взвизгивающих машин на Невском, Антон подошел к ограде на набережной Фонтанки и вцепился в кованую решетку. Он хотел погасить ее тяжелым ледяным прикосновением свою лихорадку, но запоздало понял, что трясется от холода.

Когда ладонь сжала телефон в очередной раз, Антон искал в списке контактов уже Елену. Она, впрочем, нашла его раньше — выскочила входящим вызовом, стоило пальцу остановиться на строке с именем. Горячев вдохнул поглубже. Он всеми силами убеждал себя, что все происходящее объяснимо и поправимо. Что Богданова-то сейчас расскажет ему, как бывало уже не раз, где пропадает ее брат.

«Антон! — вырвался из динамика обеспокоенный голос Елены. — Богданов не с тобой? Он не отвечает на звонки, сука такая! Уже часов шесть никакой связи, я начинаю впадать в панику. Особенно после сегодняшнего дня…»

— У меня с ним уже почти двенадцать часов нет никакой связи. Кто больше?.. — Антон было усмехнулся, пытаясь удержать рухнувшее в пятки сердце шуткой, но страшное напряжение в груди выжало из легких весь воздух. Не смешно. — Я у его дома. Его квартиру опечатали. Типа арестовали… Его нигде нет. У меня нет, на работе нет… У тебя — нет… — Горячев шумно и тяжело глотнул промозглый ветер с каналов. Хотелось броситься на кого-нибудь. Антон впервые в жизни поймал себя на мысли, что покалечил бы кого-нибудь, чтобы выплеснуть накопившееся в душе за целый месяц на минном поле. И даже немного дольше. Более того — Горячев знал, чьей крови хочет. Но сейчас нужно было думать о другом. — Елена… Что происходит? Что вообще произошло сегодня?

«Антон… Мы… Он, — Елена с такой силой собирала слова в осознанное предложение, что ее напряжение ощущалось даже через расстояние. А потом Богданова на одном дыхании нервно затараторила: — Nature’s Touch больше нет. Лев отдал ее… Мы отдали Валентину. Он встретился с ним, потом вдруг арест имущества. Я не знаю как, не знаю что, но он каким-то образом запустил дело об алиментах… как инвалиду. Как-то доказал свое родство. Я не знаю, мне кажется, уже все куплено. После этого Лев пропал». 

— Больше нет?.. Отдали… Сука… Сука! Блядь! — рвануло. Антон инстинктивно оттолкнулся от ограды, от реки. Перед глазами все поплыло, и набережная закружилась вместе с Горячевым, который, подняв руки, криком ругался в стылую тишину. Конечности, казалось, ходуном ходили, кровь чуть не рвала сосуды. — Я же говорил ему, блядь… Говорил не делать ничего! На хера он это?!

От ярости Антон расшиб бы и телефон, возможно, пожалев об этом потом. Но сейчас голос Елены, просящий успокоиться, донесся из опустившейся ладони. Опомниться просто пришлось. Пришлось затолкать все внутрь себя, обратиться в бесчувственную бетонную глыбу. Проглотить злость, даже не выоравшись — все равно что внезапно прервать оргазм, только все сплошь со знаком «минус». Ментальная боль становилась физической. Холодное стекло снова хлопнулось об ухо.

— Где еще? — процедил Антон, не восприняв ни слова из того, что говорила Елена. Он перебил ее — просто не слышал ничего до сих пор. — Где еще он может быть?

«Не знаю, — выдохнула Елена. — Сейчас буду просить Настю спасать. Подъезжай к нам, Антон. Я дома… А то вы все бешеные, уже не знаешь, что от вас ждать. Будем искать».

Дважды звать не требовалось. Буквально через двадцать минут Горячев был в дверях у Елены. Сам он себя во времени не чувствовал — поездка на такси казалась одной короткой мыслью, когда как каждый час молчания Богданова шел за три. Легче стало после успокоительного (ирония судьбы: снова выданного Еленой и снова из-за Льва). Какое-то время Антон просто сидел с недопитым стаканом воды, а затем с чаем, к которому не притрагивался — только держал ладонями чашку, лишь бы что-то держать. Настя молчаливо и напряженно с кем-то списывалась, кому-то звонила — в основном безрезультатно. Горячев смотрел на нее, в горящий монитор, будто каждую секунду оттуда могло снизойти спасение.

— Не дави на меня так, Антонио, — вздохнула она, обернувшись всем корпусом к Горячеву, когда и ее уровень нервозности достиг опасной границы. — Я не фея, не могу его просто наколдовать.

— Чего мы вообще сейчас ждем? — переспросил Горячев, поняв, что едва ли обмолвился с кем-то словом за все это время. Теперь, когда таблетки подействовали, а шум в голове утих, стало стыдно.

— Ленин сказала, что Лев так и так весь день был на машине. Мы дозвонились до консьержа в его доме, выяснили, что там на стоянке ее нет. Значит, куда-то уехал. А с учетом того, в каком он мог быть состоянии, ехал вряд ли очень аккуратно, — объяснила Настя, опустив взгляд в экран смартфона. — Я пытаюсь дорваться до каких-нибудь своих знакомых или должников из органов, чтобы на уши поставить нашу патрульную службу. Может, где-нибудь тачка и засветится.

— Думаешь, он попал в аварию? — Антон крепче сжал чашку, ежась. Елена вздрогнула, постучав три раза по косяку двери.

— Да ничего я не думаю. Я просто надеюсь восстановить его маршрут. И еще больше — что его где-нибудь тормознули и тачка найдется на штрафстоянке, а Богданов — в отделении.

— А если нет?

— А если нет, Антоша, то этого человека будут разыскивать максимум с завтрашнего дня, а не спустя трое суток…

— Ты мой герой, — вымученно улыбнулась Елена Насте, кутаясь в теплый кардиган.

Всю ночь не спали. Настя наконец кого-то поймала и периодически по полчаса уходила в переписку или начинала нарезать по квартире круги за телефонными разговорами. Уже к трем утра удалось организоваться, разослать ориентировку. Антон раззвонил своих, поднял Леху. Тот согласился помогать. Условились, что как только удастся найти хоть какую-то информацию о местоположении Богданова, они, не дожидаясь патрульных, сами сядут по машинам и начнут поиски: Елена с Настей одним экипажем, Антон с Котковым — вторым. Леха приехал как мог быстро. Так и сидели на низком старте вчетвером. Пили кофе. Говорили.

Горячев, чтобы утешить себя, думал о Льве. Перемалывал память. Чтобы больше не представлять, что с Богдановым что-то случилось, он, погруженный в себя успокоительными, зацикленно выхаживал вокруг любимого образа. Антон лепил в воображении светлое мужественное лицо, спокойную линию рта и внимательный, цепкий прищур голубых глаз; руки дворянина, нежные настолько, что немыслимым казалось причинять ими боль, длинные пальцы, созданные для того, чтобы ласкать и любить; запах тела, который грел и пьянил пряным терпким жаром, окутывал уютной сладостью… Горячев вспоминал все галстуки Льва, а потом отчего-то его белье — редкие, но броские алые детали, будоражащие рассудок агрессией и страстью, которые сложно было разглядеть во внешности Богданова, но которые кипели в его крови. Потом всплыл рабочий стол и все предметы на нем, разложенные в идеальном порядке, а затем интерьер квартиры, где Горячев не раз убирался сам, излазил каждый угол, полюбил за человека в ней и возненавидел — за его исчезновение. Антон вспомнил и сопоставил точность форм, линий и цветов, которые окружали Льва всегда и во всем, будто часть некого ритуала: таблетки на ночь, подъемы в четыре утра, любимые, привычные жесты — и даже стиль, который поработил не только помещения погибшей Nature’s Touch, но и дом. Горячев обращал на это внимание и раньше, но отчего-то никогда не задумывался, почему. Он был почти уверен, что Богданов просто создал себе комфортную для труда обстановку на всех трех рабочих площадках. Вернее, даже так: Антон был уверен, что все, связанное с компанией, имеет один и тот же цвет. Но тут же он понял, что квартира Елены этому правилу не подчиняется. Что то был выбор одного человека.

— Бежевый и графитовый… — задумчиво произнес Горячев, когда они с Богдановой закрылись вдвоем на кухне. Едва ли побывавшая темной ночь к пяти утра зарозовела. Готовили завтрак, чтобы восстановить силы, компенсировать сон.

— Что? — Елена настороженно обернулась, прерывая помешивание болтушки-омлета. 

— У Льва все было в бежево-графитовых тонах. В фирме — все. И дома. И даже костюмы он часто носил… такие… Он же сам светлый. Это что-то значит? — Антон улыбнулся и поднял на Елену глаза. Богданова сдвинула брови на переносице, затем пальцами разгладив образовавшуюся от напряжения морщинку. Бросив на минуту свое занятие, она исчезла в недрах квартиры, чтобы вернуться с фотографиями. Елена выкладывала их по одной на стол перед Горячевым, отгибая у каждой из них половину или какую-то часть, на которой в результате оказывался Валентин. Вот Лев еще совсем пацан, а рядом с ним отчим в графитовом костюме. Вот Богданов стоит на выпускном девятого класса, а рядом с ним — все тот же человек в графитовой рубашке и галстуке цвета слоновой кости. Горячев бегал по фото взглядом, хмурясь. Что-то они объясняли. А с другой стороны — не говорили Антону совершенно ничего.

— Это не первый раз, когда Льва обижают, Антон, — выдохнула Елена, сбросив остальные фотографии подобного содержания. Последняя была самой странной: на ней над спящим мальчиком, в котором Антон легко узнал Богданова, нависал все тот же Валентин. Его темный — несложно догадаться, какого именно цвета — галстук лизнул детский живот, рукава рубашки вольно собрались на согнутых локтях. Валентин поправлял одеяло. Карточка была порвана, но бережно кем-то склеена; она блистала ламинированными скотчем краями.

— Обижают… В смысле — он обижает? Ну, сложно не поверить, Лев говорил, что у этого ублюдка всегда так себе характер был… — Антон дернул плечом. Перед глазами он видел, казалось бы, нечто противоположное, но голова болела от усталости, и ни одной догадки у Горячева не возникало. Он понимал лишь, что между отчимом и приемным сыном было слишком много нерешенных, возможно, даже неозвученных вопросов. Значило ли это фото, что если бы все сложилось иначе, то и теперь не было бы никакой вражды? Или нет? Антон терялся во множестве противоречащих друг другу знаний. — Что это за фото вообще такое?

— Это я сделала. Когда была маленькая, — вернулась Елена к требовательно шкварчащему угощению. — Я тебе о том, что, обрати внимание, как Валентин одевается. Для Льва он — личное дело. И это взаимно.

Антон только промычал неопределенно. По его мнению все, что происходило между людьми, все, что приводило к кровной ненависти — не могло не быть личным. Но о том, что за странная тяга возникла у Богданова к цветам, ассоциирующимся с человеком, который хотел его уничтожить, следовало спросить самого Богданова. А лучше, возможно, опытного психоаналитика.

Едва омлет оказался готов и разложен по тарелкам, в дверях кухни появились Настя с Лехой. Антон сперва напрягся, встревоженно глядя на друзей, но те, хоть и были взволнованы, казались достаточно уверенными и вооружились смартфонами. 

— Все. Есть новости, — Настя хлопнула по столу ладонью, звякнув стоявшей на нем посудой. — Его зафиксировали две камеры подряд на Московском шоссе с превышением скорости. Двигался из города в сторону Ульяновки. Это длинная и прямая дорога, есть пост дальше по пути, но там его не зафиксировали. Об авариях на участке тоже не сообщали, так что насчет этого не переживаем. Если не сбавлял скорость дальше по пути или не свернул куда-то, то найдем быстро. А от нас ехать час примерно. Может, чуть больше.

Елена облегченно выдохнула и, спешно собрав фотографии, засуетилась. Антон было встал, готовый в случае чего даже на своих ногах идти, но Леха остановил его, усадил на место. 

— Не паникуй, Антош, — Котков звякнул автомобильными ключами, проверив их в кармане. — Мы уже все готовы. Так что давайте быстро-быстро глотаем завтрак, чтобы были силы ехать — и вперед… 

Второпях поели, оделись. Антон спешил под набат в голове одной-единственной мысли: он больше никогда не оставит Льва одного.

— Все хорошо будет, Антонио, — Настя улыбнулась и потрепала Горячева за щеку, когда они уже вышли за дверь. — Сердце мое чует, найдем целого и отвезем домой!

Езда по бледным рассветным сумеркам напоминала путешествие по городу-призраку, по путям, на которых ты должен найти одну заблудшую душу, чтобы до первых лучей солнца вернуть в мир живых. Антон фиксировал в голове мысль о том, что от Льва ничего не было слышно уже почти сутки. Этого времени отчего-то было слишком мало для того, чтобы официально сообщить о пропаже человека. Но более чем достаточно, чтобы погибнуть. Или чтобы отчаяться. Этого времени было достаточно, чтобы попасть в недобрые руки. Достаточно, чтобы даже уехать в другой город. Что уж говорить, если Льву хватило даже меньше, чтобы отдать нажитое годами дело.

— Знаешь, я наблюдаю за всем этим по большей части со стороны… — заговорил вдруг Леха, когда они выехали за окраины города. — Ты очень изменился, Антон. С тех пор как все это у тебя началось. Даже не знаю, подарок это или наказание — настолько нереальным мне до сих пор казалось происходящее… Как будто я тебя до этого не знал.

Он напряженно, фактически не мигая, смотрел на полотно шоссе; говорить начал, видно, в том числе для того, чтобы сохранить контроль над собой и бдительность. Выглядел Котков очень уставшим. Горячев почувствовал себя виноватым: он мог поехать на байке, но не решился, побоялся не справиться с управлением. Зато снова подвергал стрессу друга. Каждого из них: и Алена, и Влад, и Рома всю ночь оставались на связи и справлялись о новостях. Опять Антон вынуждал их сталкиваться с ужасами, на которые сам решил смотреть по доброй воле — ради того, чтобы быть с дорогим человеком.

«Да уж, изменился, — вздыхал про себя Горячев. — Нам только перестрелки пока не хватало, чтобы показать, как я изменился».

— Прости, — сорвалось с губ само собой. — Я понимаю, что вы за меня разорветесь, Лех, но все равно — я не хотел, чтобы это вас как-то трогало…

— Ну я же говорю, изменился, — неожиданно усмехнулся Котков. — Чуть что, сразу за все винишься. Знаешь, я сначала даже ржал — вот, мол, даже Горячев как втюрился, хоть не приходится его по клубам да по бабам нянчить больше, вырос уже… Пускай там даже у тебя «дамочка» со странностями была. Но когда потом вот это все я увидел… Когда в голове вообще уложил — ну, ты, Богданов… Я подумал: а что вообще было в голове у этого парня все то время, которое мы знакомы?

— Мне кажется, там вообще ничего не было, — скривил губы в неловкой улыбке Антон. — А теперь я не могу туда поместить такую кучу всего нормально.

— Знаю, я меньше Алены и Влада говорил об этом, но я за тебя рад. И горжусь. И насчет твоих извинений… — Леха набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и медленно моргнул. — Ты мне когда-то помог сойтись с Аленой. Можно сказать, по правильному адресу свел, хотя мог этого и не делать, вы же там это… А потом вы клуб спасли… Так что за мной должок. И я точно не кину, когда на кону вопрос жизни и смерти. Мы все с тобой.

Антон вновь вздохнул — чтобы согнать болезненное, давящее ощущение в легких. Он всегда считал Коткова прагматиком. Порой даже не любил его за эту черту. Бывало, еще обижался за то, что Леха его третирует, как эдакий старший брат — подшучивает, высмеивает, поглядывает свысока, со ступеньки «я все это уже пережил». Однако в такие моменты Горячев понимал, что Котков серьезнее, чем даже пытается казаться. Но в то же время мягче, честнее и добрее, чем выражение его лица. И так всегда: любого человека ты можешь увидеть настолько глубоко, насколько сам способен и, главное, готов заглянуть.

В руках завибрировал телефон. На экране мелькнуло сообщение от Насти: она написала, что «контрольная точка» почти достигнута — дальше по пути был один съезд с шоссе, и они с Еленой собирались свернуть, чтобы Леха и Антон дальше ехали по прямой. Так бы они разделились, проверили варианты. Передав Лехе планы, Горячев устойчивее собрался в автомобильном кресле, оглядываясь на обочины. В молчании они пересекли условный рубеж; впереди машина Елены свернула налево, а там — опять почти пустая дорога, лениво расползающийся за окном туманный пустырь и деревья у обочины.

И снова Антон думал о времени. На часах было уже полседьмого. Размеренная жизнь сменяющихся цифр на дисплее или ход стрелок на руке у Коткова — все это, казавшееся доступным и управляемым, упиралось Горячеву ножом к горлу. Тошно и мучительно было от необходимости ждать. Жутко от неизвестности. И даже благо — ранний рассвет — не приносил облегчения, пока на ясно видном пути не мелькало и следа того, кто…

 _«У нас все еще ничего»_ , — отчиталась Настя через пятнадцать минут. Антон стиснул зубы, стал набирать: _«У нас тоже…»_ Но не успел.

— Антон, смотри!

Горячев оторвал глаза от мобильника. Они стремительно приближались к большой машине, съехавшей на обочину — тревожно на ней мигал огонек аварийки. Не узнать внушительный силуэт «крузака» было невозможно. Загоревшаяся в свете фар белая табличка с номером ослепила Антона — он не успел даже произнести ничего, как Котков, все поняв, перестроился, стал тормозить. Еле хватило рассудка, чтобы вместо сообщения отправить остальным отчаянный зов: _«Разворачивайтесь и сюда! Нашли!»_ — а потом все действия смазались. Горячев вылетел из Лехиной машины так быстро, как будто она могла взорваться. Через секунды его ладони уже врезались в стекло на двери со стороны водительского кресла. На коже осел холодок и влажность утренней росы.

— Лев!

Богданов сидел спиной к Горячеву со стороны переднего пассажирского сидения. Виднелась открытая дверь «крузака», рассыпанные на водительском месте таблетки, бутылка с водой и давно мертвый мобильный телефон. Лев не среагировал на зов, даже не вздрогнул. Со спины казалось, что он просто задремал, утомившись от бесконечных невзгод. Антон выдохнул, ощущая, как леденеют нервы. Он метнулся, оббежал машину, а там сразу же нашел ладонями голову Богданова, на себя поднял его лицо, чтобы увидеть…

— Лев…

Богданов медленно нашарил в пространстве лицо беспокоящего его человека. Губы были немы и обескровленно-бледны. Лев улыбнулся, сначала попытался увернуться, но не смог и сдался, полностью уложив голову в Антоновы ладони. Тот едва унимал дрожь в руках, осознав главное: «Жив».

— Мы так боялись, Лев… Боялись, что не найдем… — шептал Горячев, стараясь не моргать: глаза затуманились от слез. Он исступленно гладил Богданова по волосам, по холодному в сравнении с руками лбу, по непривычно сухой коже. Потом, шумно вздохнув и проглотив комок в горле, Антон собрался и еще раз заглянул в лицо Льва, бегло осмотрел тело — нет ли ран. Не было. — Как ты?.. Оказался тут… — Антон зашарил взглядом по салону — еще раз остановился на бутылке с водой, а там зацепил и приборную панель — уровень топлива был почти на нуле. — У тебя там, сзади… Тебе нужно попить. Сейчас подъедут Лена с Настей и вернем тебя домой…

Сзади подошел Леха, зашуршав ботинками по серой смеси песка и щебня под ногами. Из его груди со вздохом вырвалось тихое «слава богу». Богданов сморщился, закачал исступленно головой.

— Я сам. Я посижу и… я сам, — выволок слова Лев, но давались они ему трудно. Так трудно, что все оставшиеся силы покидали Богданова быстрее. Теперь он не говорил — шептал: — Я все потерял. Прости меня… Больше нечего дать.

— Перестань, Лев… Не говори ерунды, — замотал головой Антон и взял его за руки, чтобы согреть и успокоить. — Мне нужен только ты — чтобы с тобой все было в порядке, чтобы я знал об этом. Так что ничего ты не посидишь. Мы тебя поставим на ноги…

Наконец минуты закапали медленнее. Горячев ощутил это так, словно кто-то завернул кран после страшной протечки — и вот время почти совсем остановилось. Он, продолжая уговаривать Льва словами и прикосновениями, даже не сразу понял, что визгом тормозов заявили о своем появлении девушки, лихо припарковавшись рядом. Елена выросла передо Львом сразу в позе командира, окинула цепким взглядом картину и, облегченно выдохнув, начала отчитывать:

— Лев, блядь, вот все в твоей жизни через жопу. И я удивлена, что родился ты не этим местом! Тебе, придурку, сколько раз говорили не пить их так, не пить их столько, не пить их, они же снижают давление, — Богданова достала из сумочки еще одну бутылку воды и засунула брату в руки с твердым приказом «пей еще» и угрозой — «а то блевать заставлю». 

Богданов, пошатываясь даже в сидячем положении и с опорой, покорно опустошал бутылку. А Антон, поджав губы, думал, что готов был сказать ему все то же самое. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он наблюдал за тем, как Настя, непривычно взвинченная, дергает за плечи каждого, чтобы разделить болезненное счастье за сохраненную человеческую жизнь; как Леха тяжело дышит и боится сказать что-то в страхе спугнуть повернувшуюся к ним лицом удачу.

— В следующий раз, когда ты решишь покинуть страну своим ходом, я догоню тебя и откручу голову. Сегодня не буду, а то ты в таком состоянии даже не почувствуешь ничерта, — грозилась Елена. Она спросила, сколько таблеток Богданов выпил. Убедилась, что у него нет передозировки, и сказала, что завтра он точно оклемается. Теперь его надо было довести до дома, уложить спать и хорошо накормить утром. — Ну, куда везем?

— Ко мне, — твердо ответил Антон и поднялся, а за собой потянул и Льва. На ногах тот фактически не стоял, так что на помощь сразу пришел Котков — вдвоем они под руки дотащили напившегося лекарств Богданова до машины. Устроили на заднем сидении. Горячев тут же сел рядом.

— Надо будет, чтобы ты поднялся с нами, Лех, — качал он головой. — Я его до квартиры один не унесу.

Краем уха Антон услышал, как переговаривались Настя с Еленой. Хакерша, нервно закручивая дреды на кулак, с глухой злостью выплескивала пережитый стресс. Ругалась: мол, если у Богданова арестовали все имущество, то почему не арестовали машину? Почему его не остановили на дороге? Тогда ведь и искать бы не пришлось. Оказалось, что боком тут вышла семейная предусмотрительность — «крузак», как и корпоративный коттедж до недавнего времени, находился в собственности Елены.

Дорога была спокойная. Застывшая. Может быть, оттого, что, въехав в город, пришлось попасть в утреннюю пробку. Может, оттого, что Антону одного взгляда на Льва хватало, чтобы снова сжалось сердце. Весь обратный путь тот оставался неподвижным, словно восковым. Горячев уложил его голову к себе на плечо и крепко обнимал, молчаливо крича о своей любви непрерывным поцелуем в макушку, безответной игрой с нежными длинными пальцами.

С Богдановой и Настей они разминулись в центре. Антон обещал отчитываться о каждом изменении, каждом шаге, а первые из них — от машины до двери, от двери до лифта, от лифта до порога — давались нелегко. Перед друзьями Горячев рассыпался в благодарностях; перед Котковым — лично, перед остальными — как сумел. И когда они с Богдановым остались наедине, Антон выдохнул окончательно.

Сложно было ощущать себя в безопасности после того, что натворил Валентин Багратионов, однако стены собственного дома в эту минуту напоминали Антону нерушимую крепость. Елена оставила единственную инструкцию: не переживать и просто уложить Богданова отдыхать, чем Горячев и занялся. Совсем скоро Лев оказался в постели, под теплым одеялом и теплым боком. Богданов будто отключился. Погас внутри огонь, а вместе с ним — и личность. Лев безэмоционально смотрел в потолок, медленно сглатывая, — глотку цепкой хваткой сжали чувства.

— Я тебя люблю… — шепнул Антон, толкнувшись носом в висок. Он бережно гладил Льва по плечам и животу, пытаясь согреть, стереть замершее под налетом слабости напряжение раньше, чем оно прорвется наружу. Конечно, Горячев понимал, что не сможет. Сейчас, когда новый день нависал над их убежищем холодной неизвестностью, он не знал, что делать. Знал только, что должен оставаться рядом. Что они оба должны отдохнуть, прежде чем что-то решать. — Лев… Смотри на меня, м?

Горячев пропустил одну свою руку под голову Богданова, чтобы приподнять ее, и обратил его лицо к себе. Лев поморщился, пытался было отвернуться, но вместо этого просто обнял Антона, убирая из-под себя его руку, жадно стискивая в захвате. Горячеву стало понятно, что Лев прячется. Прячется в том числе и от него. 

Проснулся Антон под монотонный бубнеж, который доносился с кухни. Часы отрешенно показывали самый разгар дня, будильники безапелляционно молчали, ролл-шторы плотно закрывали помещение от солнечного взгляда. Богданова рядом не было. Горячев засопел и перевернулся на спину. Голова ужасно гудела, тело после безумной ночи ныло — действительность никак не хотела складываться в привычную приятную картину, как часто бывает после увиденного жуткого кошмара и тогда, когда нарушается сам ритм жизни. Антон чувствовал себя ужасно помятым и больным, но, отсчитав мысленно пятнадцать секунд, подскочил с готовностью солдата, несущего срочную службу, натянул нашедшиеся под рукой шорты и заспешил на звук.

Богданов нашелся в окружении смятых бумажных листов и двух кружек с горячим кофе. Лев злился — разговор по телефону, который он вел, шел явно по неверному руслу.

— Да, но… Я понял. Всего доброго, — хлестко ответил Богданов и сбросил звонок, агрессивно вбившись пальцем в дисплей. Еще один безопасный снаряд полетел в сторону двери, прямо под ноги к Горячеву. Тот поднял смятый ком и развернул. На листке были написаны имена и телефоны, отработанные контакты щедро зачеркивались.

— Привет, — выдохнул Антон и потер слезящийся от недоброго пробуждения глаз, а затем тяжело сел на табурет рядом со Львом. Первым делом Горячев украл одну из чашек и жадно глотнул. Горечь кофе смыла неприятный вкус изо рта, отрезвила разум и зрение. Тут уж можно было и обстановку оценить: судя по количеству белых шуршащих комков, Богданов встал как минимум час назад.

— Привет, — криво улыбнулся Лев, стиснув телефон в кулаке и постучав им по собственному виску. — Хотел извиниться за вчерашнее. Перед всеми уже да, только ты остался, спящий красавец. И… Спасибо. 

Эти слова взбодрили Антона лучше, чем мог бы холодный душ. Взбодрили и оставили с приятным послевкусием. Перестали так больно давить в своих тисках сердце переживания.

— Не за что извиняться. Мы бы всю область ради тебя перевернули, если бы было нужно, — Горячев качнул головой. — Ты ведь в семье, Лев. Ты же не забыл об этом?

Богданов дернул плечом и отвел взгляд в сторону, затем неопределенно покачав в воздухе телефоном. 

— И нахлебником мне быть не хочется. Пытаюсь найти работу. Чтобы взять себе адвоката и решить ситуацию с арестом имущества на этапе регистрации сделки, мне необходимы деньги. Елена не пустая, но требовать чего-то с нее… Мне и так уже со всех сторон стыдно и мерзко, — Лев прикусил губу, но скоро отвлекся на Антона, щелкнув его пальцем по носу. — Нет денег — нет связей. Все, они все отворачиваются… Зато тебя больше не рвут на части псы припадочного Валентина.

— Не рвут… — Антон вздохнул и дернул уголком губ. — Мне, кстати, звонили. Вчера. Ну, я писал тебе. Мне не нравится, Лев, что тебе пришлось отдать из-за меня все. Даже если ты оцениваешь меня так… Я благодарен тебе, но… Я не знаю. Не знаю, можно ли было этого избежать.

Вряд ли трудное пробуждение и еще более трудная ночь были причиной того, что Антон никак не мог уложить в голове, с чего начался для него этот день. Решительность Льва была объяснима, но пугала. Это состояние Горячеву едва ли было знакомо морально, но физически он переживал подобное несколько раз: когда ты на грани, стоит твоему организму получить необходимый гормональный допинг — или дозу обезболивающего, — и на время ты забываешь о травме, какой бы тяжелой она ни была. Однако вместе с тем ты не контролируешь свое состояние, не думаешь о безопасности, и все, чем ты располагаешь — это огромным высвобожденным резервом энергии; мир видишь тоннельным зрением, в фокусе которого — единственная важная цель. Горячев боялся, потому что практический подход к проблеме не значил, что ситуация стабилизировалась. Обожгла холодом мысль: любая неудача, даже мелкая в сравнении с произошедшим, может обернуться для Богданова новым ударом под дых. В переполненную чашу не доливают и капли. Но и паниковать Антон не имел права. Он понял, что должен принять условия игры — и по возможности помочь в ее прохождении.

Горячев нахмурился и потупил взгляд в чашку, а затем — снова в помятый лист с номерами. Он не знал ни одной из фамилий, ни одного из имен — но на их обладателей злился все равно. Эти люди сплошь были лицемерами, забывшими, с чего начинали сами, как вообще получили возможность чего-то добиться. Мир бизнеса в такие моменты отвратительно напоминал социум. Ты постоянно должен был соответствовать стереотипам: как минимум иметь красивое лицо и поставленную речь, но чаще — просто шестизначное число в месячном доходе. А если у тебя есть родословная, то за тобой все будут охотиться, как за племенным жеребцом. Однако Антон знал, как обойти эту систему сегодня — может, менее престижно, но зато малой кровью. В вопросе поиска работы в России с деньгами могла тягаться только одна сила.

— Во всяком случае, надеюсь, за тобой Валентин тоже перестанет охотиться. Не знаю, как он хотел получить твою душу, но все остальное он получил. А мы начнем все заново. Знаешь, я все равно собирался в обозримом будущем увольняться из агентства, так что тоже хочу новую работу под крутым начальником, — Горячев неожиданно выхватил у Богданова телефон и, разблокировав его (свой отпечаток пальца Антон добавил в настройки еще когда готовил диверсию с принудительным выходным), зарылся в список контактов. Лев усмехнулся.

— И что за такой начальник? А ты что делаешь?

— Ты, конечно. Вот. А по этому номеру ты звонил? — Антон развернул к Богданову дисплей. На экране светился номер Коткова. — Если для адвоката ставка маленькой покажется, так ты сам говорил, что в мою зарплату лишних нолей нарисовал — а я ничего не тратил… 

Богданов удивленно поднял брови. 

— Во-первых, нет. Твои деньги — это твои деньги. Я и так сейчас буду сидеть у тебя на шее. Во-вторых, не звонил… Я и так твоих друзей несчастных уже, наверное, порядком напрягаю, Антон.

— Ты его клуб спас, Лев. Хотя он тебе тогда вообще никто был. Я знаю, что это для меня… Но я не дурак, понимаю, что и это денег стоило, и под удар ты себя тогда поставил, — Горячев поджал губы. — А для него его дело — не меньше, чем для тебя была компания. Не только финансы, но и душа в него вложена. Он тебя как никто сейчас понимает. Так что позвони. И первым делом если вдруг что-то — звони нашим. Леха, вон, уже месяцами плешь ест всем, как без заместителя зашивается… А у тебя такой опыт управления, что можно вообще не думать. Нет, скажешь?

— Замести-и-и-и-ителя, — шутливо поморщился Лев, одним точным ударом вырвав у Антона телефон. — Можно я все же попробую сначала добить все свои каналы и разочароваться в людях окончательно, штурман?

Горячев закатил глаза, но все же улыбнулся, смирившись. А потом назидательно заявил, что лучше всего любые дела, так или иначе, решаются только после хорошего завтрака.


	34. XXXIII

#####  **_Ночь 26-27.05. Эволюция_ **

Деньги — кровь мира, приводящая в движение все вокруг человека. Сначала бартером, затем иным вещественным эквивалентом человечество неумолимо стремилось вдохнуть в существование материальную меру своих деяний. То, что легко можно пощупать, оценить приятной тяжестью в кармане, набить до толстых боков кожаный кошелек, казалось искренне важным. Лев, как никто другой, еще с самых младых ногтей впитал эту истину вместе с материнским молоком и понес красной нитью через всю свою жизнь. Основной принцип: будь богатым, материальным и полнокровным. Будь тем, кто может дать решение, кто на весах жизни является гирей, к которой равняют суть вещей. Доказательственные плоды своей философии Богданов пожинал теперь, когда остался без единого гроша в кармане, когда все знакомые отвернулись и забыли о существовании сильной фигуры в мире бизнеса, когда «безработица» — это не о ком-то за стеной в большом бездонном колодце жизней, а о тебе. Мир сейчас был устроен так, что найти первую работу — непостижимая задача без связей, если за работу считать что-то с перспективами. А когда тебя внезапно сорвало с высокой должности — пиши пропало; любой, даже небольшой, начальнический пост имеет за собой очередь из родни последнего занимающего. Особенно сложным осознание всего произошедшего давалось Льву из-за его философии. Ему казалось, что Багратионов действительно должен был вырвать душу, но никто из них не учел в достаточной мере главную фигуру на игровой доске.

Антон. Лев уже второй день открывал глаза и первым делом натыкался на него: смятого со сна, румяного, взъерошенного, словно всю ночь боролся с самой смертью и одержал победу. Идеальный внешне и столь же противоречиво дурной внутренне, но исключительно хороший человек — таким был его Горячев. Лев с ужасом осознавал, что, оказавшись в невесомости, в персональном Аду, он не рухнул вниз только из-за Антона. Из-за бабника, женоненавистника в прошлом, который до слабости в сердце забавно морщит нос, если отодвинуть рулонную штору от окна и позволить радостным лучам утреннего солнца ворваться в комнату и ущипнуть за кожу. Женская шпилька на яйцах — Горячев давил и давил, заставляя Богданова прыгать выше ушей и эволюционировать, за пару месяцев стать абсолютно другим человеком. 

Сколько прошло с их знакомства? Лев не мог узнать себя даже в зеркале по утрам, умывая лицо холодной водой. Богданов считал, что он совершенный прагматик, не нуждающийся в чувственном аспекте, изолированный от житейских страстей. Это работало, пока внутренний демон, жаждущий плоти, не извратил идеальную схему. И вот Лев — мечтательный романтик, которому не чуждо обманывать систему, чтобы вырвать свой кусок тепла любыми аморальными путями. Он помнил первый раз, когда Антон переступил порог «психологического кабинета». Такой ладный, такой правильный, такой безобразно молодой и беззаботно красивый, что страшно было дотрагиваться до нежной кожи. Лев помнил, как Антон впервые вспыхнул в руках. Но даже лучше этого помнил, как впервые увидел горящий взгляд серых глаз на собеседовании, адресованный даже не самому Богданову, но ранивший в самую сердцевину. Теперь Лев по праву мог назвать себя бесконечно влюбленным и готовым все отдать за то, чтобы открывать каждый день глаза пораньше и видеть, как сладко спит его единственная мера совести.

«Выходит, деньги — это не кровь. Не все», — думал Богданов, удивляясь, как без них жажда жизни переполняла его. Нанесенные раны быстро затягивались, а новые законы существования хотелось поскорее проверить на прочность. «И не они двигали мной», — запоздало осознавал Лев, вспоминая, что в первую очередь ему хотелось создать для сестры идеальные условия, защитить. Конечно, без достатка жить было сложнее. Но без человека деньги — бесполезная бумажка. А смысл в чем? Куда бежал столько лет? Чем взвешивал суть и правду? Зачем?

Богданов не знал ответа ни на один вопрос, который ставил перед собой сегодня. Зато он точно знал, что Антон лежит с утра на животе, и, если хорошенько постараться, можно усесться на него сверху и зацеловать вдоволь шею и плечи, собирая губами утреннюю влажность кожи. 

— Я позвонил Лехе. Теперь у меня есть работа, — шептал Лев. Внутри недовольно шевельнулось ощущение неполноценности и страхи за ним, которые успешно поселил в душе Валентин, но Богданов попытался задавить их в зародыше. Он должен справиться. Он откупился от отчима, отдал ему все и теперь должен был оправиться и восстановиться. — Доброе утро.

Антон шумно и глубоко вздохнул, делая положенный для запуска мышления глоток кислорода, и с довольным мычанием улыбнулся. Он попытался было перевернуться и встать, но явно только теперь понял, что укрыт не одним одеялом.

— Вот это правда доброе!.. Я верил в тебя, Лев. И что, сегодня, значит, первый рабочий вечер? — сипло спросонья переспросил Горячев.

— Верил в то, что твой друг возьмет меня на работу? Да, Антон, со звонком мне было справиться очень сложно, — хохотал Лев, покусывая чужое ухо. — Да, первый рабочий вечер. Как думаешь, мне устроят собеседование, как будущему зятю? Что, как, какие планы у вас на моего сына, — Богданов опустился губами ниже, исследуя ровную линию позвоночника и попутно стягивая одеяло.

— Мне кажется, уже поздно спрашивать, — вторил смехом Антон. — К тому же я большой мальчик… Зато точно знаю, что буду делать я. Сегодня, значит, допоздна отдыхаю в «Бермуде» и праздную… Потом утром воскресенья у меня есть все шансы встать раньше тебя в кои-то веки… А до того встретить ночью с работы…

— Да у тебя прямо все расписано, Антон, — заговорщически зашептал Богданов, сползая с бедер Горячева и увлекая за собой одеяло. Вот оно дошло до поясницы, а Лев замер в немом восторге.

Как и всегда, Антон спал без одежды. Как и всегда, по утрам он оказывался бесконтрольно чувственным, легко возбудимым, податливым. Богданов за множество дней и ночей, полных огня, научился различать две ипостаси своего любовника: ту, в которой он еще беспокоился о том, что делает и как выглядит, и ту, в которой превращался в чистое, концентрированное, безотчетное желание. Она-то и правила бал в первые минуты пробуждения, когда сонный разум не в состоянии контролировать ощущения. Она-то и стонала губами Антона, раскрывала бедра, не давала сдерживать оргазмы и требовала еще больше, еще сильнее. «Сильнее», — так исступленно шептал Горячев, вновь зарываясь лицом и руками в подушку. «Сильнее», — молил он, не находя в теле силы даже для того, чтобы стоять на коленях. «Сильнее», — запинаясь, выдыхал в последние секунды, когда Лев, грубо хватаясь за лицо и вжимая пальцы в щеки, забирал Антоновы губы своими.

И сильнее становилась вера в новый день.

Постепенно Богданов привыкал к новому быту, хотя притереться с урезанным бюджетом долго не мог. Зато в маленькой квартире даже время, казалось, текло иначе. Неторопливо занимаясь делами, можно было успеть больше; не имея нужды ездить постоянно в офис — сэкономить еще. Когда Антону нужно было поработать, он просто закрывался с ноутбуком на балконе, но вместе с тем он дарил Льву целый мир, заключенный в одной комнате и кухне. Богданов узнал, что если распотрошить по-дизайнерски аккуратные книжные полки возле кровати, то в строгих рядах литературных томов и журналов можно найти пару толстых фотоальбомов, в которых хранилась целая история становления семьи, любви и дружбы: первая часть охватила период со школьной скамьи и до окончания университета, вторая — все, что после. Там на последних страницах были и фото с Богдановыми — со дня рождения Антона. Были и со Львом — снятые Романом утренние сонные нежности, поцелуй на крыше — и даже самое первое фото, присланное Горячеву, с рукой, оказалось среди них. Лев улыбнулся такому стремлению коллекционировать воспоминания и понял, что Антона он мог искренне назвать хранителем очага. И хотя это открытие было очень приятным, Богданова больше увлекло самое начало. Детство.

Если Антон хотел фотографиями вымостить жизнь, то выбирал он лишь те мгновения и тех людей, которыми точно дорожил. Первый том открывался свадьбой родителей. Молодой отец Горячева вполне мог претендовать на звание секс-символа тех времен, но Богданов заметил, что лицом Антон был не так уж сильно на него похож. Евгений Горячев красовался широкими плечами и настоящей мужественной крепостью, высоким ростом, но был сдобрен приятной округлостью форм, которая, правда, представляла и его характер каким-то покатым, неустойчивым. Породу и многие черты Антон позаимствовал у тонкой, но сильной женщины, стоявшей рядом. У матери. Под фото было написано только имя — Виктория. На выцветшем снимке горели глаза знакомого разреза, в улыбке читался задор и уверенность, искренность, лишенная порочности, в осанке — внутренний стержень. Легко можно было проанализировать, как сложилась такая пара и кто в ней играл ведущую роль.

За поворотом Виктория, иногда в присутствии мужа, уже купала маленького Горячева в ванной (тот не избавился от классического детского фото голышом), читала ему книгу, вбегала следом во вспененную морскую волну… Потом была линейка и первый класс, а на ней — очень сурово хмурящий брови семилетний Антон, глядящий на фотографа с нескрываемым предосуждением; момент, на котором Горячев протягивает букет какой-то школьной зазнобе, одновременно дергая за косу так, что девчонка едва не ныряла носом в цветы; Новый год — и они вместе с Владом в костюмах волка и зайчика (Вовин, впрочем, легче сошел бы за веточку — таким он казался невесомым) под елкой. А затем прошел буквально год, и мать Антона со страниц исчезла. Снимки вообще стали реже, будто до окончания средней школы он почти и не жил. Порой только появлялся в компании Влада и его семьи; на матах в детской спортивной школе с первыми грамотами; затем в прихожей весь в синяках с котом на руках — подпись гласила, что двенадцатилетний Горячев его спас от шпаны. Дальше оставались только выпускные девятого и одиннадцатого класса, на которых уже окрепший и близкий Льву Антон, несмотря на костюм с иголочки и завидный для юноши лоск, хранил во взгляде что-то неприятное и недоброе, да еще явно разбавленное первыми крутыми пьянками.

Начиная со студпосвята все потихоньку выправилось, стало как у всех — и как можно было ожидать от него и Влада, Лехи, Алены. Иногда Лев встречал в воспоминаниях Антона и каких-то других людей — одногруппников и товарищей по спортклубу, девушек, — и абстрактные снимки с видами мест, в которых приходилось бывать, или предметов, которые имели некое значение. Всего этого было много, потому что, очевидно, именно тогда Горячев начал фотографировать сам. Но родители пропали совсем. Богданов не находил даже «исправленных» кадров вроде тех, что были у них с Еленой. Семья у Антона собралась другая, о ней он и рассказывал. Лев нахмурил брови, пытаясь проанализировать полученную информацию, но пошел по самому простому пути — решил спросить.

— Антон, — подплыл он к Горячеву, когда тот, закончив с делами, летал по кухне, готовя три блюда на обед одновременно. — Я тут альбомы гляжу… И… Расскажи мне про семью?

— Так ты же сам все видел, — светло разулыбался Антон, проходя мимо с охапкой мытого листового салата в руках. Поравнявшись со Львом, он остановился на секунду, чтобы ткнуться ему носом в шею. — И ты часть этой семьи.

— Нет, не про эту, — улыбнулся Богданов, но упрямство взяло верх над нежностью. — С этой мне все ясно. Я про отца и мать.

Антон вздохнул, а улыбка его поугасла. Он, встав над доской, принялся медленно нарезать зелень.

— Ну, мама умерла, когда мне было восемь… Несчастный случай. Спасти было невозможно. Знаешь, просто уехала на работу, а вечером отцу позвонили из милиции… — Нож в руке Антона послушно и плавно ездил по хрустящим скруткам салата. Слышалось в голосе, в неожиданно сухом рассказе, что Горячеву то ли не хотелось говорить, то ли он просто не привык этим делиться, то ли все вместе. Напряжение в руке выдавало, что внутри ему и теперь не так легко. — Но с ней у меня лучшие воспоминания о детстве. Она была красивая. Ласковая. И очень сильно меня любила, воспитывала… Когда ты маленький, наверное, большего и не надо даже. Хотя я не так много деталей помню, если по правде… Больше додумывал по рассказам о ней и фотографиям. Все равно кажется, что это была целая прошлая жизнь.

— М, — Богданов неотрывно наблюдал за любимыми руками, присев с раскрытым альбомом на табурет. Реагировать верно он на такие вещи не умел. Да и какое тут верно? Абсолютно субъективная категория жизни. — Соболезную. Отец тебя не бросил?

— Нет… И да, — Горячев ухмыльнулся. — Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос. Он меня обеспечил, дал образование. Даже эта квартира и байк — все от него. Но он был моряком, работал на круизном лайнере. Старпомом. По полгода я его порой не видел. Заниматься мной он не привык. Поэтому в любом случае оставались бабушка с дедушкой. Мне с ними в целом повезло, это были родители матери, хорошие люди… Отцовская родня к нам не тянулась, они вообще все из Краснодара. Ну в общем… После смерти матери он отдалился еще сильнее на время. Наверное, горевал. Когда возвращался из круизов в отпуск — все пропадал где-то. Потом через два года ему предложили хорошую должность в порту, и так было лучше, чтобы заниматься мной, потому что к моим двенадцати и старшие родственники стали плоховать. Но он… — Горячев заработал жестче, мельча листья хаотичнее и тоньше прежнего. — Он решил, что мне обязательно нужна мать, а он еще хорош собой, чтобы оставаться одному с ребенком. Только в дом зачем-то привел Татьяну Геннадьевну.

Антон с неприятным звуком соскоблил ошметки с ножа о край салатницы, а затем, на миг задумавшись, залил в нее масла и бросил соли. Внезапная вспышка злости словно вышла туда же, потому как перемешивал блюдо Горячев уже медленно и бесстрастно. Лев понимал эту эмоцию… и не понимал одновременно. Пытаясь прочитать в лице Антона реакцию и мимикрировать к ней, Богданов поймал себя на мысли, что не может. Он не хотел больше врать — это единственная и самая верная причина. 

— И, — продолжил Лев, оставив себе несколько минут на размышления, — она оказалась той еще сукой, да? Если судить по твоим проблемам в отношениях с женщинами. — Богданов осекся сразу, как произнес последнюю фразу. Мысли вслух — его давняя вредная привычка.

— Да. Правда, у меня, наверное, еще неплохо все вышло. Самые большие проблемы с женщинами, мне кажется, оказались у моего отца, — Горячев отфыркался и тряхнул головой, а потом стал раздраженно заглаживать упавшие на лоб длинные пряди с макушки назад. — Потому что у нее проблемы были вообще со всеми. Оглядываясь назад… Она была якобы певицей, но скорее — нереализовавшейся завистливой и жадной сукой. Сначала жалела меня, сюсюкала, вроде, старалась… Обещала все что-то… Я ее принял. А отец узаконил отношения. Только я ничего не понимал, а она постепенно подгребала под себя все: корректировала мое отношение ко всем родственникам, с которыми я общался, к друзьям, к учебе. Ко всему. Как я это теперь вижу. Меня спасало только то, что она уводила отца из семьи и они постоянно где-то гуляли. Поэтому на все выходные меня, например, чаще всего забирала семья Влада. И там были какие-то другие отношения и ценности. (Они бывшие хиппи, все творческие, свободолюбивые до задницы…) Да и были в школе некоторые хорошие учителя, которые тоже за меня боролись… Но она долго пыталась воспитать из меня идеального мальчика, с поправкой на то, что если я идеален, то мне никто не ровня. В то же самое время она совершенно точно пыталась меня задвигать дома, чтобы бабки в семье текли через нее и желательно не в мою пользу — ведь я «еще маленький», мне «не нужно». Только образование, только то, что удобным казалось ей… Так что даже при финансах своего отца я не особо привыкал к хорошему. К каким-то «хотелкам».

А потом ударило гребаное половое созревание. Во-о-от тогда очнулся батя. Он оказался тем еще гулякой, по крайней мере, был им в определенные периоды жизни, как я тогда узнал, — и от него я ясно уловил, для чего и как получать секс. Это неплохо… Однако часто общение с девочками тоже проходило через мачеху. И они все оказывались «малолетними потаскушками» или что-то вроде. Со всеми я должен был общаться и поступать так, будто точно это знаю… А если я это отрицал, то для меня обязательно находили доказательства. Чем дальше, тем больше я психовал, конечно, от ее попыток меня контролировать. И сил бунтовать становилось больше. Здесь я уже сам превратился в кобелину неблагодарную в ее глазах, конечно, — Антон задумчиво пожевал губу и замолк на минуту, чтобы расставить тарелки и подать обед, убрать с кухонной тумбы. На нее он и оперся бедрами. — Может быть, в чем-то она и была права… Но если и да, то это все меркло за дерьмом в наших отношениях. В своем две тысячи седьмом я стремился стать последним панком и просто всех ненавидеть. Но получился тем, кем делали: ненавидящим всех, только мажором.

Здесь Горячев нервно поморщился. Как он ни пытался вести рассказ холодно, как ни пытался рассматривать собственное прошлое свысока, с позиции «больше я не такой», а эмоций из былого все же хлебнул. Отвращение Антон срывал на собственной руке, в ногти на которой и уткнулся взглядом, пытаясь отыскать и вытащить всю грязь, оставшуюся после готовки. В своем повествовании он творил, казалось, то же самое, только с душой, которую со всей щедростью разделал, поджарил и преподнес Льву:

— Универ как-то исправил все. Окончательно испортил отношения с мачехой, потому что пиар казался этой пизде какой-то бесперспективной чушью, недостойной «настоящего мужчины», и вылечил меня. Может, потому что она просто потеряла ко мне интерес. Или, скорее, надеялась, что без их поддержки я просто не протяну (что глупо, ведь она так старательно сама вкладывала в меня до этого силовые качества), буду приползать за деньгами. Но мне повезло встретить хороших людей себе в друзья. И мы оставались с Владом… А еще, чтобы клеить девок, я с конца первого курса начал где-то понемногу работать. Для статуса и чтобы карман был. Вот такому уже отец радовался — и втихую выдавал мне «премии»… Но с семьей он так ничего и не сделал. Да и вообще был «слабым», как эта постоянно говорила. Ни то, ни се у нас было, короче… Не было общения. И когда я стал максимально справляться сам, меня просто выселили. Перед уходом пересравшись. До сих пор смутно помню, как это вышло и что там за диалог был. Но, кажется, я тогда, мне двадцать три было, предъявил бате впервые, что он целых три года не ходил на могилу матери… В принципе, не могу сказать, что мой упрек надолго что-то изменил. Я точно знаю, что сейчас туда только я езжу, Влад и его родители, и еще одна ее подруга. С отцом я даже не созванивался уже… года четыре? Ну да, он мне на двадцать пять подогнал мою «ласточку», а потом я выслушал от его пизды, что, видимо, зря, все, что мне дали — зря… И все. Зря и зря.

Горячев пожал плечами. Больше Богданов не мог рассмотреть в его лице ярости, но нашел другое в потерянном взгляде и поджатых губах — чувство вины, помноженное на обиду. Однако вот Антон поднял глаза на Льва и тут же спрятал все за медленно распустившейся улыбкой, подсел за стол рядом.

— В целом у многих такое бывает. Во всяком случае по сравнению с вами мне вообще не на что жаловаться. Меня просто оставили в покое. А другого мне и не надо было. У меня все есть, — Горячев потянул Богданова за рукав и, захватив в плен ладоней одну его руку, прижался к ней щекой. Веки Антона опустились, и он замер, согреваясь от прикосновения точно так же, как полюбил делать еще во время «сеансов» с повязкой на глазах. Лев медленно пришел в движение, поглаживая подушечкой большого пальца Горячева по скуле. Собственное ощущение неполноценности вдруг захватило его с головой: Лев никогда не задумывался, например, жива ли на самом деле его мать, есть ли у нее могила и никогда бы не дошел до упрека кого-то в ее непосещении. Глядя на Антона, он еще больше уверился, что последнее пристанище тела нужно родне умершего. Насколько патологично то, что тебе оно и не нужно, когда за твоей душой не один труп?

— Хочешь, — начал Лев, когда его рука опустилась немного, чтобы смахнуть с любимых губ всю горечь обиды, что хранило сердце, — мы съездим к ней? На кладбище? — Он задумался еще глубже, осознавая в себе новое странное чувство. Это была попытка искупить вину или договориться с собственной совестью? Нет, внутренний чешуйчатый монстр не вел торги с разумом, все было от сердца. Это было сожаление. Горький отголосок чужой утраты в собственном теле. — К твоей матери. Я ей пообещаю, что больше тебя не будут обижать, — с улыбкой выдохнул Богданов окончательно сформированный посыл.

Лев понимал, что делал что-то особенно правильное, когда Горячев смотрел на него так, как сейчас: с восхищением. С любовью и верой, которые невозможно подделать.

— Хочу, — ответил он. — Спасибо тебе, Лев…

После обеда день прошел мирно, хотя и несколько суетливо. Позвонил Котков, пригласил приехать к пяти вечера, чтобы быстро разрулить все бумажные дела, познакомить Богданова с людьми первой необходимости, а потом успеть просто отдохнуть («по секрету» он поделился, что работа в субботу и воскресенье самая поздняя, утомительная, но несложная, если все подготавливать в будние дни, а потому можно даже в кабинете кресло не протирать без нужды). Настя с Еленой пообещали добраться к празднику, а Влад, на удивление, вместе с Ромой, сели на хвост сразу. В три часа дня они оба уже были на Горячевской кухне — потому что Вовин, как обычно, хотел есть, но и не только. Он по доброте душевной и ради поддержки утопающих в котле жизненного дерьма принес для Льва хорошее разогревающее масло и просил им мазать все, но только не задницу Горячеву. 

— И так всегда полыхает! — хохотал Влад, закладывая еду за щеку. Рома смотрел на него и все глаза закатывал, объясняя, что по дороге «зубочистка» перехватил еще чупа-чупс, пончики и два пирожка. 

— Я учту, — улыбнулся Лев, ворочая вкусно булькающий в руках бутылек и вылавливая на желтоватой жидкости красивых солнечных зайчиков. — А откуда?

— Ну как, из Амстердама! 

— А-а-а, так это эксклюзив, — хохотнул Богданов.

— А мне ты его, значит, не хотел дарить? — возмутился Антон. — Я бы себе им тоже задницу не стал мазать!

— Лев лучше знает, что с ним делать надо, уж прости, Антоша! — хихикнул Влад и вжал голову в плечи нарочито виновато. — А ты в этом море рыба новая, ты еще не знаешь ничего.

Богданов удовлетворился таким ответом, но его взгляд упал на Рому, который, казалось, от переполненности информацией мог взорваться здесь и сейчас. Губы он сжал, позу принял исключительно нервную, подрумянился слегка. Лев уже заподозрил, не случилось ли чего, как вдруг сисадмин выпалил:

— Слышь, Горячев? Вот ты в нашу вторую встречу выпендривался, помню, насчет геев-то. А у тебя друг с двумя такими живет! Лучший! Друг!

Богданов думал, что Рома переполнился эмоцией, а он просто не мог дождаться, когда сможет вставить шпильку. От такого постоянства на душе даже теплее стало. 

— Уже с тремя, — поправился Рома, вцепившись в Антона своими черными глазами. Влад даже жевать перестал. Не то чтобы совсем, но помедленнее. А Горячев в тот миг будто бы даже остановился внутренне. В его взгляде, впрочем, так и не появилось ничего, кроме тяжелого осознания.

— Наверное, я не удивлен, — вздохнул Горячев. Но тут же подсобрался, посмотрел на Вовина с подозрением, какое бывает у человека, ставшего свидетелем слишком странной череды совпадений. — Влад, ну а сам-то ты?..

— Не, я нет, — весело махнул головой Влад. — Зато Ромашка у нас пользуется популярностью. Рисуют там его, губы красят…

— Ну вот зачем, — скуксился Роман. Лев заинтересованно наблюдал за розовеющими щеками сисадмина. Горячев ухмылялся в кулак.

— Ну как, зачем… Чтобы все знали, что ты у нас не только с компами мутишь, но и с кистью художника!

— Надо же, а Рому еще и засмущать можно! — воодушевленно заметил Антон. — Всего-то стоило вниманием одарить. А добротные у тебя, там, видеть, пидоры, Вовин…

— Ну ты же меня знаешь, Горячев. Дерьма не держим, только лучшее! — Влад хлопнул себя по колену.

За разговорами поздний обед плавно перетек в ужин, а спокойная маленькая квартира сменилась большим и шумным ночным клубом. «Бермуда» встретила Богданова эхом утраченного — орхидеями, которые так и остались в геометрическом интерьере. Будто бы все, потерявшееся в Бермудском треугольнике, оседало в нем навечно. Искусственная зелень благоухала в строгих черных рамах, среди всего этого жили и наслаждались жизнью люди… Лев уже видел клуб в те часы, когда он был закрыт, и знал, что без своего светомузыкального содержания и гостей «Бермуда» выглядела холодно и зловеще. Как отполированный надгробный камень, усыпанный цветами. Но сегодня на этой могиле принято было станцевать.

Антон, Влад и Рома отправились искать зарезервированный стол — там их уже дожидались девушки, — а Богданова принял в своем кабинете Леха. Новый начальник выглядел крайне озабоченным, с улыбкой разглаживал края листов в тонкой стопке подготовленных документов. Лев за время общения с Котковым успел понять, что сработаться будет легко: тот был тщательным, ответственным, хитрым и честным в меру. А главное, перед старшим и опытным не лез на рожон, показывая себя талантливым управленцем в том, как оперировать человеческими ресурсами. 

— Ну, поучусь хоть, как настоящие профи работают, — потер руки Леха, когда Богданов оставил свои подписи на экземплярах договора. — Мне заранее будет тебя не хватать на этом месте!

— Этот день придет нескоро, — улыбнулся Лев, протягивая руку для закрепления сделки. — Да и, строго говоря, я в сфере обслуживания новичок. Мне тоже будет чему поучиться.

Богданов жал руку Коткову, а сам думал о том, что он Лехе — и Антону — искренне благодарен. Просто потому, что в этот раз сам лидер «Бермуды» взялся заступиться за того, кто обронил свой бизнес и потерял уважение в финансовом мире. Лев шел на сделку с дьяволом: он знал, что такое соседство не принесет Лехе хорошей славы, но также собирался положиться на собственные силы и умение находить контакты. Но был ли Лев с собой объективен? Богданову не хотелось вспоминать про Валентина на заре своей новой жизни, потому как все было кончено. Но то и дело в каждом начинании и шаге болевым импульсом отзывалось уверенное заявление отчима, что это он фактически создал и вел компанию Богданова.

Леха сразу вверил Богданову половину финансовой работы, а именно координирование закупок, и заодно общение с поставщиками, к тому же с приложенными деньгами «Бермуды» Лев предоставлял клубу свои связи в государственных органах. На этой почве знакомство с шеф-поваром и барменами прошло просто прекрасно, — а вот бухгалтер и администраторы косились на Льва с закономерным недоверием и даже ревностью. Привычно холодно приветствовал новоиспеченного заместителя начальник охраны. Вместо постоянного арт-директора у Коткова и вовсе было лишь собственное чувство прекрасного, а также ежеквартальная пересменка талантливых доверенных контрактников. Всех работников «Бермуды», впрочем, объединяло одно — Лев остро чувствовал неозвученное, не цепкое любопытство. Конечно, люди, особенно эти люди, уже знали, кто он такой. А сплетни подсказывали им, как Богданов здесь оказался. Но это не вызывало страха у самого Льва, даже наоборот — желание превозмочь первое впечатление казалось интересной задачей. И необычайно сложной, ведь ярлычок с ярким названием «неудачник» почти невозможно стереть. 

Богданов, принимаясь за новое дело, вспоминал свое начало. Тогда Nature's Touch не была огромной размашистой империей, набравшейся жирка и наглости. Тогда это было арендованное помещение, в котором фасовалась продукция, заказанная на контрактной основе у лаборатории. Лазейка в законодательстве — кто брендировал, тот и производитель — позволила писать, что продукция была создана буквально своими руками, а умелая маркетинговая фишка с натуральными ингредиентами позволила Богдановым быстро взлететь в сети. А все просто потому, что великая эра естественности взяла свое начало. И Nature’s Touch в нее удачно вошла ребром, сперва как бюджетная косметика на натуральной основе для сложного типа кожи, затем как редкий люксовый бренд на просторах российского рынка.

Лев вливался быстро. Он легко и непринужденно ладил с людьми, потому как умел безукоризненно врать и подставляться нужным боком личности под собеседника. Завидная дипломатичность послужила весомым бонусом. Лев, работая в индустрии красоты, очень хорошо научился говорить нужные комплименты, не опускаясь до неправдоподобной лести. В сфере услуг доброе слово внешности оказалось не менее редким товаром. На него и была куплена женская и более нежная мужская половина заведения. Богданов выкручивался, как уж, и на новом месте раскрылся в полной мере, словно рыбу вновь выпустили в родную воду. Через несколько часов, окончательно освоившись, он пришел к Лехе с тремя новыми наименованиями оптовиков, где дешевле и вкуснее качественное спиртное. Такая экономия покрывала акцизные сборы. 

— Ну, Богданов, ну, котяра! — улыбался Леха взглядом золотоискателя, который нашел богатую жилу. В качестве первого аванса Лев сразу же получил порцию крепких объятий. Тот даже стушевался. — А я-то ожидал, что ты сегодня отдохнешь еще! С таким багажом нам будет, чем заняться с утра в понедельник. Ладно, теперь — самая приятная часть управления клубом. Пойдем в зал, там уже наши заждались, наверное. Дело к девяти, сейчас все самое интересное начнется…

Так и было. Наполненная звуками и светом, но не людьми вечерняя атмосфера «Бермуды» за несколько часов впитала пару сотен душ. Утопленный в центре зала танцпол издалека и сверху напоминал вскрытый муравейник. Оттуда к бару то и дело перебегали отдельные добытчики, потом утекали кормиться за столы. Котков тоже указал Льву пальцем в дальний укромный уголок:

— Вон, нам туда. Но сначала возьмем чего-нибудь легкого. Сегодня же и проставляешься в кругу семьи.

К стойке они пробрались очень быстро, минуя шумную и, строго говоря, не слишком целеустремленную очередь. Обязанность выбора напитков Котков тоже очень быстро поручил одному Льву («Тебе рулить».), а сам отвлекся на администратора, которая что-то напутала с бронью столов и теперь никак не могла без скандала рассадить компанию «богатеньких дитяток». Богданов долго изучал предложение бара, почесывая подбородок, и только было решил остановиться, как в его мысли проникла щедро татуированная улыбчивая девица, потряхивающая шейкером.

— В этом меню точно нет ничего интересного, Лев Денисович, — засмеялась она, перекрикивая музыку. — А у нас тоже творческая работа. Давайте я вам свое покажу? А вы лучше скажите, для кого и под какое настроение готовим. Коктейль или что-то чистое? Хотите, я прямо сейчас для вас уникальный рецепт придумаю?

Богданов припомнил имя этого бармена, когда их знакомил Леха — Яна. Личное меню у нее всегда было под рукой — собственно, на этих самых руках, наколотое мелким шрифтом вперемешку с изображениями коктейльного сырья и вариантов сервировки. Почти как шпаргалка, которой расписана кожа предусмотрительной студентки. «Фантасмагорично», — про себя отметил Лев и улыбнулся мысли, что обычно такие шпаргалки девицы делают на ляжках да под юбкой. Интересно было бы заглянуть, да не с руки статному мужчине. 

— Уникальный рецепт — заманчиво, — сощурился Богданов, заметив тонкую манипуляцию его израненной начальнической душой. — Попробуйте, Яна, буду благодарен. Только нас много, восемь человек.

— В таком случае придется угодить восьми разным вкусам, а? Ну, я постараюсь…

Яна оценивающе посмотрела на Льва, а затем выставила восемь коньячных рюмок — и принялась за работу. Коньяка Богданов в ее руках, однако, так и не увидел. Зато в бой пошел джин, четыре лайма, жженый сахар, базилик, что-то еще… В какой-то момент Лев даже перестал следить. К тому же профессиональный бармен никогда не раскрывает всех своих секретов, а потому готовит бегло, с трюками, отворачиваясь спиной — и, конечно, не забывает о беседе.

— Жаль, на самом деле, что так вышло с вашей фирмой. Читала, какие драмы разыгрывают в новостях, и тут вы здесь…

Лев стушевался на мгновение, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

— Зато, — Богданов сделал акцент на первом слове, — теперь я здесь. Это же хорошо. Новое начало.

— Я не подмазываюсь, если что, не подумайте, — качнула головой Яна. — Просто я три года пользовалась вашей косметикой. Хоть сейчас готова вместо напитка намешать тут тоник для лица по мотивам вашего. Правда, раз уж теперь вы, — она повторила интонацию, — здесь, то, пожалуй, в этом нет нужды.

— Нет нужды, потому что я сам могу намешать? — засмеялся Лев. — А что, я могу, до сих пор контакты есть, так что… Обращайтесь. Только кожу дай осмотреть, — выпалил Лев, а после осознал, что никак не может отделаться от старых привычек. Самый грустный момент в его новой жизни — отказаться от умений прошлого опыта. Но Льву было приятно, что его помнят. Он вдруг воспрянул духом. Это как так, целых три года было отдано его косметике? Выходит, на самом деле он боролся не в корпоративном смысле? И трудился не ради имени? «Тогда что, люди, что ли? Самое важное звено — они?» — будоражилось внутри. Валентин не составлял формул, не являлся идейным вдохновителем. Он был не везде. Может быть, пропитал царство Богданова снаружи, но в душу не пролез.

— Ну, потом, — Яна была откровенно смущена, но очень довольна. — В смысле не в разгар работы, да и темно, плюс косметика… Но я запомню. Что к вам можно обратиться. А теперь вашему вниманию — коктейль Nature’s Touch! Пробуйте.

Припотевшая коньячная рюмка доверху наполнилась чуть мутноватым ледяным напитком. Только на дне осел темно-коричневый, почти чернильный сгусток сахарного сиропа; тот же сахар, но уже белый, припорошил края бокала вместе с долькой лайма, а на поверхности ярким акцентом разместились по паре листков базилика и мяты да короткая черная соломинка. К ней-то и припал губами Богданов, пробуя зелье. Рот обдало терпкой кислинкой, за ней последовал и расцвел пьяняще алкоголь, горечь трав — и крайним послевкусием попал сахар. Лев удивился. Он долго пытался распознать ингредиенты, но угадал только цитрусовый акцент, так полюбившийся им с сестрой. 

— Превосходно! — похвалил Лев. — Очень вкусно. Спасибо, Яна. За напиток, теперь он мой любимый. И просто… спасибо. А можно теперь таких еще семь? И водку с лаймом.

Свои за столиком встретили явившегося с полным подносом Богданова бурными овациями, а когда он сообщил название напитка — благоговением. Nature’s Touch проводили почти залпом. А потом, поскольку Леха уже успел рассказать всем про своего нового помощника, того сразу ринулись нахваливать. Это казалось до предела неправильным, незнакомым Богданову отношением, странной игрой с самовосприятием. Во внутренние трещины Льва лили столько меда, что начинало щипать и жечь. Но сегодняшний день и сегодняшний вечер правили бал, заставляя забыть о былом, отложить в сторону собственное отношение к махровым комплиментам. Настя с Еленой вручили Льву талисман — светлого плюшевого царя зверей в роскошном красном ошейнике с латунной биркой, на которой было выгравировано «ДиКаприо». Алена зачитала отзывы подписчиков блога, которые сокрушались о падении империи. А Антон дарил улыбки и допьяна влюбленные взгляды. Горячев, впрочем, и в буквальном смысле успел немного набраться, и теперь его неуемная энергия знакомо сливалась с безграничной развязностью. Он даже на месте усидеть не мог: все пританцовывал за спиной у Льва, облокотившись сзади на кресло.

— Антонио, кто научил тебя так двигать бедрами? — ухмылялась Настя. — Покажи мастер-класс!

— Ну вот пойдете танцевать, тогда и покажу, — набивал себе цену Горячев. — А один не пойду. Вдруг меня украсть кто-нибудь захочет?

— Это приглашение для всех или крайне завуалированный частный заказ? — ухмылялась Елена, без единой эмоции вгрызаясь белыми зубами в лайм. — Адресуйте, молодой человек, адресуйте.

— Хватай и беги, — хихикнула Алена. — Так, хоп! И подкатил из-за угла. 

Рома старательно пытался не выдавить из себя сальную шутку, даже рот закрыл ладонью. Но кто по жизни не мог совладать со своими демонами — так это сисадмин.

— Антон, боюсь, после такой демки тебя точно кто-нибудь да украдет. Возможно, даже я бы попытался, но… 

— Но веса не хватит, — с хохотом перебила Елена, обнимая с ехидной ухмылкой Рому за плечи. — Чтобы украсть, надо тащить.

— Не, ну если на пол положить и за ноги, — задумчиво добавила Алена.

— Я думаю, Рома что-нибудь да придумает, — заухмылялся Антон. — Ну что, вы никак не созреете? Нет? Лена? Настя? Лев, а ты танцуешь вообще, а?

Лев запрокинул голову, чтобы поморщиться и показать всю степень своего нежелания.

— Нет, — улыбнулся он. — Я очень плохо танцую. Со стороны это выглядит так, словно я стою, иногда притопывая ногой. Если только медляки, там особенно двигаться не надо.

— Я бы посмотрел на то, как Антошу приглашают на медленный танец, — Котков подпер щеку кулаком, любопытно щурясь. — Раньше он на такое отвечал, — тут он исковеркал интонации, пародируя Горячева в режиме соблазнителя: — «Что, любишь медленные танцы? Да ты еще не пробовала быстрые!»

— Лев, ты просто не пробовал быстрые, — победив подступающий смех, Антон мгновенно подключился в соответствующем тембре. — Ну брось, мы просто попросим песню, начнем с чего-нибудь спокойного…

Богданов хотел было ответить и сообщить, что свои быстрые танцы он показал Горячеву первым, но не успел. Взгляды сидящих напротив вдруг синхронно метнулись ему за плечо, а улыбки поугасли. Последним среагировал Антон, который вдруг избавил спинку дивана от своего веса и выпрямился. Он механически продолжал дружелюбно и экзальтированно скалиться, только уже кому-то чужому. Когда Лев повернулся, то увидел пару смело и модно наряженных девиц. Обе стреляли глазками в Горячева — да так, что любой герой военного боевика мог позавидовать их меткости и напору.

— Привет, — защебетала одна, едва ли посмотрев в сторону остальной компании — внимания и беглой оценки удостоились только Елена, Алена и Настя. — Нам тут показалось, что тебе хочется размяться. Так долго сидишь, ждешь чего-то, что не сидится…

— Может быть, у тебя просто нет пары и ты хочешь пойти с нами? — вторила другая, соблазнительно прижимаясь к подруге.

Горячев рассеянно посмотрел на них, подался навстречу, переспросил, очевидно, не расслышав сразу сути вопроса — потом бахнул неопределенное «А…». Богданову не нужно было много времени, чтобы надуться, внутренне рассвирепеть с наглости девиц и понять их, а оттого только сильнее вскипеть. Лев сидел с краю, поэтому ему не составило труда подняться, вырасти за спиной Горячева немым укором. Возможно, на Льва подействовала выпивка, которой было немного. А возможно, ревность и настоящее крепкое ощущение собственничества, которые прорвались сквозь оболочку привычной скованности, как антибиотик в капсульной форме для приема внутрь. Вот он встречается с желудочной кислотой, а после внезапно освобождается из плена, захватывая все на своем пути.

— У него уже есть пара, не беспокойтесь. Он хочет пойти со мной, — хищно заулыбался Богданов, только после осознавая собственный поступок и ожидаемый от него стресс на лице Горячева. На виске Антона осел поцелуй. — Допью и пойдем. 

Девушки так и застыли поначалу, округлив глаза. Зато Горячев осознал все неожиданно быстро — и отреагировал совсем не так, как Лев предполагал. Он гордо вздернул подбородок, нашел Богдановские руки и, раскинув их вместе со своими в стороны, снова плавно закачался в ухающем по нервам ритме. 

— Да, пардоньте, девочки, но вам с ним не тягаться. К тому же он мне медленный танец обещал…

Даже если теперь Антоном двигала алкогольная раскрепощенность, этот момент того стоил. Две несложившиеся «воровки» натянуто улыбнулись, растеряв всю храбрость — а там их словно сдуло. Только после этого Горячев прекратил извиваться и просто повис на плече у Льва, то ли злорадно, то ли глупо хихикая над случившимся. От Богданова он получил шлепок по заднице за демонстративность.

— Признайся честно, Антоша, а если бы они сопротивлялись, ты бы еще козырнул тем, что это замдиректора клуба? — покачал головой Леха.

— Конечно, — хохотал Антон. — Это же у меня такой статус! Пизже, чем какая-нибудь «девушка знакомого друга хозяина»!..

— Ба-а-а-а-а, как Лев-то распушился! — смеялась Елена, дразня брата подаренной игрушкой. — Защитник!

Лев закатил глаза, еще раз с досады хлопнул Горячева и попросил больше не провоцировать всю «Бермуду» своими танцами. 

— Не знаю, как с тобой танцевать, когда ты такой, — зафыркал Богданов, вкладывая свою ладонь в задний карман Антоновых джинсов. — Я буду не развлекаться, а держать дистанцию окружающих.

— Ну вот так и танцуй. Вторую ладонь в карман тоже закинешь — а там и сам не заметишь… Ну, ты давай только, допивай. Ты же это не просто так сказал.

Антон разулыбался. А следом за его улыбкой агрессивный дабстеп сменился новой легкой, но динамичной электронной волной. Под такие медляков не танцуют — только манят и растворяются друг в друге и в окружающих. Лев даже не сразу заметил, как Горячев оказался возле перил, отделяющих посадочную зону от танцпола. Двух вспышек стробоскопа хватило, чтобы он, ловко перепрыгнув, оказался уже за ними. Антон, превратившийся в череду сменяющихся в темноте неоновых кадров-силуэтов, призывно смотрел на Богданова, — поднимал руки, оголяя загорелую кожу в глубоких вырезах светящейся белоснежной майки, округлял бицепсы, экстатически запрокидывал голову. Гипнотизировал. Лев понимал: тут счет на секунды. Стоит им очертить на циферблате хотя бы один круг, и Горячева уже придется искать где-то в глубине, в клубке чьих-то тел и беспорядочно ищущих пальцев и губ, которым запрещено его трогать. Богданов, резко опрокинув свою стопку водки, шагнул следом, пропуская мимо ушей крики и хохот любимых — теперь — друзей. Он настиг Антона быстро, буквально влетел в него, утопив в толпе. Руки инстинктивно схватили Горячева за бока, потом талию, плечо, шею. Лев резко притер его к себе; нос к носу, лоб ко лбу, губы почти касались друг друга. Богданов качался в такт музыке, дожидаясь вспышки света, чтобы с воспоминанием о выражении в любимых глазах погрузиться во тьму. Сквозь нее Антон вел его в танце. Увлекал своей наэлектризованной пластикой; и жаркое, влажное дыхание, отдающее алкоголем и мятной жвачкой, вмешивалось в кислород. Лев ощущал, как Горячев толкает его бедрами, не оставляя ни дюйма свободы — а еще чувствовал, что и ночь, и любовь вскипали в молодой крови, заявляли о себе напряжением плоти. И чем быстрее становилась музыка, тем выше — температура. Тем выше Антон поднимал куда-то душу Богданова. До пика, до взрыва…

Антон опустил локти на плечи Льва, расслабив руки. Свет перестал неистово мигать над танцполом, и мотив сменился, растекся ленивым цифровым зудом под кожей. Возможно, именно поэтому площадка вдруг стала свободнее. Уставшие после энергичных плясок тусовщики потянулись к бару и своим местам — восстанавливать силы. И ощущение сразу такое появилось, будто ты как на ладони и все смотрят. По спине Богданова пошли колкие, холодные мурашки — предвестники страха. Но на поблескивающем от испарины лице Горячева расцвела улыбка, а опущенные веки снова открыли взгляд. Он был счастливым.

— Вообще никогда и никого не приглашал на медленный танец. Либо сам приходил, либо… — Антон усмехнулся, а затем, не договорив и не дав сказать Льву, вдруг отступил на полтора шага. Как оказалось, лишь затем, чтобы галантно поклониться и протянуть руку. — Ну, я просто ждал правильного партнера. Вы же позволите вас пригласить?..

Лев закусил губу, пряча от Антона непонимание. Было в Горячеве нечто показное — так расцветает ранняя молодость под лучами влюбленности. Лев уже столь давно не был безрассудным, что забыл, каково это. Однажды был, но поплатился за время в воздушном мироощущении такими травмами, которыми до сих пор трактовал многое, что происходило вокруг него. Накатывающий дискомфорт сменился принятием, а Богданов, примерившись к Горячевской ладони, схватил и потянул Антона на себя, чтобы тот врезался в каменеющее от напряжения тело. Вторая рука обвила талию, Богданов хитро улыбнулся и повел Горячева. С минуту он был скован, видно, привыкая к новой роли, но быстро расслабился, подстроился и влился.

— Позволю. Что мы теперь? Вот так, в открытую? — шептал Богданов, прижимаясь щекой к Антоновой скуле. Взгляд Льва метался, выискивая чьи-нибудь агрессивные или насмешливые глаза, надменные ухмылки. Но находились только занятые своими парами люди.

— На нас никто чужой не смотрит. И не запомнит. Тут темно, вокруг другие люди… — Антон мягче устроил одну ладонь на плече Богданова, а другой скомкал рубашку на его боку. Может быть, и ему было страшно? Или так Горячев возвращал все внимание себе? Лев выдохнул, уставившись в одну точку на полу.

— Я тоже никогда не танцевал медленные танцы, — перевел Богданов тему. Голос потеплел, а вместе с ним и желание быть ближе — прижаться и прижать — разгорелось сильнее. — Ты мой первый в этом отношении, Антон. Получается?

— Да. Да…

Горячев глубоко вздохнул, и его рука соскользнула с плеча Льва вниз, нашла ладонь. Он соединил их замком, нежно сжал и прикрыл глаза снова. В позвоночнике Антона словно не чувствовалось больше никакой жесткости, никакой пружины, которая до этого легко подбрасывала его на басах. Богданов подушечками пальцев слышал, как тает под ними абсолютное доверие. Как весь Горячев еле уловимо извивается, подобно ручью, в очерченном для него русле.


	35. XXXIV

#####  **_Та же ночь. Легкость_ **

— Жаль, Леха тебя не отпустит. Ты ему тут тоже понравился. Но учти, я уже жду тебя. Ненавижу ждать. Так что будь вовремя… — нашептал Антон на ухо, когда Лев отпускал его домой, в последний раз проводя ладонью по спине. В конце вечера Горячев выпил еще только порцию коктейля, но выглядел совсем одурело — вспоминались все те моменты, когда он исписывался сообщениями «хозяйке». Работа, которая ждала Богданова на остаток ночи, была действительно непыльной, а потому пустующую голову быстро забили мысли, где все чаще мелькал Антон. Какой ветреной оказалась печаль! Лев ожидал, что будет горевать, оплакивать прошлое, но в нос било благоухание новой жизни: после танца и открытых чувств ничего плохого не случилось, Валентин получил свое и оставил тиранию, из-за желания новых свершений немного потряхивало, шаги пружинили от жажды жить. Странное осознание собственной бедности оказалось лучшим щитом от практичного мерзавца.

Богданов вышел из «Бермуды» в четыре утра. Солнце выглядывало из-за крыш, лениво карабкаясь по домам и подрумянивая небо. «Крузак» поблескивал от осевшей на глянцевые черные бока росы, — казалось, вот-вот фыркнет да отряхнется. Романтика ночной жизни затухала, уступая новому рассвету. 

Лев тихо открыл дверь в квартиру, боясь спугнуть сон Горячева; аккуратно положил ключи на тумбу и крадучись прошел в душ, чтобы смыть остатки ночи с кожи. В маленькой ванной, где Богданов умудрился поронять все что можно, совершенно не в силах привыкнуть к размерам помещения, он расстегнул рубашку графитового цвета, принялся за кожаный ремень — остатки былой роскоши. Но прежде чем Лев успел раздеться до конца, он услышал мягкие, чуть лениво шаркающие шаги в коридоре за спиной. А потом дверь, которую по счастливой во многих ситуациях случайности нельзя было запереть, медленно и тихо, но совершенно бесцеремонно открылась.

— Решил мимо меня пройти? Даже без доброго утра? Забыв о том, что я жду? — Антон улыбался, потирая глаз. Он выглядел растрепанным и разморенным, но не сонным. Почти всю его леность как рукой сняло уже через мгновение, когда цепкий взгляд ощупал обнаженный торс Льва. Недолго думая, Горячев подступил ближе и закрыл за собой, сократив свободное пространство вдвое. Он на миг прижался — такой же нагой по пояс, только в мягких хлопковых спортивных брюках, — чтобы подарить короткий поцелуй. — А ведь я правда ждал… Вот, встретить. Позаботиться после ночной смены. Что там еще делают…

— Я думал, ты не дуришь и спишь уже, — улыбнулся Лев. Приближение Антона не сбило его планов, он продолжил расстегивать брюки. — Но если нет, то пойдешь со мной мыться. Хочу сполоснуться после работы. Пойдешь? — Богданов хитро улыбнулся. Его повадки — холеные и по-своему барские — начали помалу возвращаться, пережитый стресс отступал, потому взгляд стал цепким и совсем немного восторженным.

— А я уже чистый, — в доказательство Горячев зачесал пятерней еще действительно чуть влажные волосы. — Просто хочу побыть здесь, с тобой. Соскучился. Разрешишь?

— Ну… Ладно, хотя это первый такой мой опыт, — усмехнулся Лев, а вместе с ним и молния брюк хихикнула, собачкой скользнув вниз. 

— У тебя слишком много первых опытов этой ночью, — заметил Горячев. 

— Да вот… Правда слишком много. — Богданов вызывающе глянул на Антона. — И что, ты будешь просто смотреть? Ты извращенец!

— Ничего, вот зато почувствуешь себя на моем месте. Когда ты сам подглядываешь… 

Наконец обнаженный, Лев шагнул в ванную, включил душ. Теплые струи воды врезались в уставшие плечи, скатываясь ручейками вниз. Богданов намылил мочалку, взбил, растер руки, грудь и шею. Антон, который уселся прямо на пол по-турецки, подперев спиной дверной косяк, понемногу нагонял утраченные часы в расспросах о том, как все прошло в «Бермуде». Лев отвечал; но в какой-то момент нужда поддерживать разговор пропала у обоих. Горячев все больше молчаливо смотрел, и, оборачиваясь, Богданов ловил его взгляд на своей пояснице, бедрах, руках… Легким волнением оседало ненавязчивое внимание.

— А я мог бы часами смотреть, — разулыбался Горячев, поднявшись. Он было потянулся к полотенцу для Богданова, что успел выбраться из ванной, но быстро остановил себя с тихим бормотанием. Круто развернувшись, Антон взял с полки под зеркалом новенький флакон масла, подаренный Вовиным. Щелкнула крышечка. — Теперь же это нужно делать? Попробуешь его?

Горячев выглядел решительно. Правда, в ту же минуту Лев понял, что сегодня тот лукавит насчет «часов» — легкий вуайеризм Антона за короткое время вскрыл два обстоятельства: под брюками у него не было белья, а в паху выпирающим комом раскрылось томление. Пока еще не сильно. Но Богданов не дал бы Горячеву больше минуты.

— Да, попробую. Давай, — улыбнулся Лев, издевательски не подавая виду в своей заинтересованности Антоновым положением. — Набирай и мажь. Лицо не надо, его я чем-нибудь другим. — Богданов в нетерпении отнял у Горячева флакон, собрав чужую ладонь ковшом и налив пару капель масла. Влажной коже не нужно было много. Лев продолжил, сделав голос вдруг бархатным: — Шея. И вниз.

Антон быстро растер масло в руках и повернул Богданова к себе спиной. Он усердно посапывал, сперва бережно оглаживая шею и плечи, чтобы распределить состав, а потом втирая легкими массирующими движениями. Очень быстро от специй ладони Антона и кожа под ними накалились; в ванной запахло пряностями.

— Ты теперь как кофе с корицей, — усмехнулся Антон, ныряя лаской на грудь из-под локтя. — Ароматный и…

Вместо продолжения фразы последовал тяжелый вздох. Горячев прижался теснее, сминая и вычерчивая пальцами контуры пресса, ребра, дуги ключиц. Но так же резко оторвался, — и вот уже Лев видел его перед собой опьяненного, как в «Бермуде», одновременно собранного и расфокусированного. Во время своего любовного ритуала Антон едва ли поднимал взгляд. Он пожирал и наглаживал им тело так же жарко, как это делали руки. Богданов улыбался.

— Я все думал, пока ждал тебя, что будет, если оно попадет… Сюда, — глухо выпалил Антон, когда обе его ладони остановились в самом низу живота, там, где вены и жилы сходились в один тугой узел. Он медленно облизал губы и шумно сглотнул. — Весь извелся, пока размышлял. А потом еще… Тоже думал…

— И как думал? — поинтересовался Богданов, перехватив запястья Горячева и фиксируя их в подвешенном состоянии. Флакончик с маслом остался коротать одиночество на раковине. — Руками? — Лев звучно ухмыльнулся на Антонов заторможенный кивок. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, а Богданов все еще чувствовал себя неудачливым путником, что заплутал в жгучих песках пустыни. И вот, стоя перед источником с чистой серой бездной, он понимал: сколько ни пей из него, никогда не сможешь утолить жажды. Мысли от нее затуманивались, но Богданов говорил четко и вкрадчиво: — Нагреет кожу. Кровь прильет, ощущения обострятся. И, наверное, все станет приятнее.

Еще одна медленная улыбка растянула Богдановские губы, а за ней последовали действия: Лев отпустил Антона, сдернув с него штаны и, когда те безвольно рухнули на пол, встал на ткань одной ногой, чтобы они с Горячевым могли переступить этот незначительный барьер. Богданов надвигался неминуемо, как гроза в летнюю жаркую ночь, как лавина — на вскрикнувшего альпиниста, как кошмар — на труса, и настиг Горячева быстрее, чем тот смог осознать. Сначала его спина мягко встретилась с дверью в ванную, с грохотом отворяя ее, затем всего Горячева Лев неспешно вжал в стену. 

— Проверим? — облизал пересохшие губы Богданов, собирая излишки масла со своего тела и бесцеремонно запуская руку в Горячевскую промежность. Пальцы мазнули по стволу члена, но целью были яички. Антон тут же нервно оскалился, закрыв глаза. Задышал часто. Не соврал — видно было, что в ожидании он доводил себя. Лев мог предположить наверняка, что при этом Горячев так и не разрешил себе оргазм: он возбудился стремительно, реагировал ярко, почти болезненно. Крепко держась за плечи Льва, Антон одним полушагом раздвинул бедра и требовательно покачивал ими, отзываясь на гладящие прикосновения. А через полминуты еще одна ухмылка искривила черты лица. Горячев тихо рассмеялся:

— Ух, блядь…

Богданов любил ладонями и пальцами, словно всегда был слеп. Словно на его глазах ранее оседала тяжелая черная повязка, подобная той, под которой он однажды нашел Антона. Именно поэтому Лев теперь тайно обожал смотреть Горячеву в лицо, когда ласкал его, но не сегодня. Сегодня он развернул Антона, прижал щекой к стене и властно придавил собой. Горячев танцевал в руках, извивался ужом, шипя от удовольствия и муки — ведь после пряного масла страстный зуд между бедер стал еще назойливее.

— И что ты делал там своими руками? — шептал Богданов на ухо Горячеву, вжимаясь тому в ягодицы. Собственное средоточие давно обрело уверенное желание, Богданов метил членом в ложбинку между. — Расскажи, — Лев отстранился, а рука прошлась по провалу позвоночника, пальцы осели на ямочках крестца, одарив их массажем. — Как скучал?

— Вот так, сука… — заныл Антон в ответ, взбрыкивая. Руки Горячева были свободны, и он не упустил возможности воспользоваться этим, нырнув одной вниз и сжав себя. Ребра ходуном заходили от облегченных, блаженных вздохов, локоть двигался в том же ритме. Лев ухмыльнулся, но быстро отнял у Горячева любую возможность к самоудовлетворению — заломал руки так, чтобы одной своей держать две Антоновых у него за спиной. Пальцы Горячева крепко обняли давящую сверху ладонь. Он уперся лбом в стену, поджимая одну ногу в муке. 

— Хорошо, а теперь не будешь! — хохотнул Богданов.

— Лев! Господи… Ну подрочи… Сам потрогай… Блядь, да ты не представляешь, на хуй, какой это пиздец! — требовал, уговаривал Антон. Богданов знал, какое это ощущение, а потому только тихо смеялся. Горячев попытался вырваться, но на каждое усилие Лев отвечал встречным. Рискнув два раза, Антон понял, что сегодня его по-доброму никто не выпустит, — и сдался. Только бормотать не перестал: — Я же так по твоим рукам скучал… Хочу твои руки, Лев…

Богданов хмыкнул, но мучить Горячева не перестал: все наглаживал бока и спину. Масло на коже Льва давно впиталось, и даже поверхностное жжение поутихло, оставляя место причудливому послевкусию. Собственное желание сформировалось окончательно, тяжелый член ладно ложился и скользил меж Антоновых ягодиц, от каждого медленного толчка выделяя предсемя. Было приятно, дурманило, но не приносило удовлетворения, словно голодному псу дали только понюхать сочного мяса. Львовская ладонь забралась Горячеву на грудь, задевая и терзая меж пальцами сосок. 

— Ну так вот они, руки, Антон, — нарочито непонимающим тоном удивлялся Лев. — Или как-то не так?

— Нет… Член… Там хочу руки… — сквозь зубы процедил Антон.

Губы Льва нашли желанные шею и плечи. Богданов целовал и пощипывал зубами кожу, изучая пальцами давно знакомое тело: низ живота и бедренные косточки, ягодицы и иногда мошонку, жестоко обрывая движение руки. Горячев тихо стонал и матерился, шептал что-то бессвязное. Спустя минуты издевательств и бесплодной борьбы он, причудливо мешая злость и соблазн в голосе, выпалил:

— Ладно… Ладно. Хочешь узнать, как я по тебе скучал? М?.. 

— Хочу.

Лев в повисшей тишине различал резкие выдохи, влажное движение губ — противоборство смущения и безумия, которое вытесняло разум тем быстрее, чем сильнее становилась жажда. 

— Этими пальцами, — Горячев шевельнул ими, медленно расслабив, а затем снова крепче сцепив замок на ладони Льва, — я растягивал себя… думая о том, как ты трахнешь меня, когда придешь… Ты же сегодня сбил себе весь режим ночной работой, да, Лев? Я знаю, как напряжено тело, когда перепахал… Как нужно разрядиться… Готовил тебе подарок. А знаешь, как ломает, когда ты не даешь мне всего сразу?.. Нет… Я так ждал… Я тоже хочу расслабиться… 

Последние слова Антона сошли на шепот, охрипли в наглой усмешке. Он повернул буйную голову, косясь на Богданова через плечо. Того окатило кипятком, но не выдать своего возбуждения Лев не смог; он ощутил, как скрутило внизу живота, плоть вздрогнула, а мокрое пятно под собственной головкой расплылось пуще прежнего. «Засранец», — зашептал Богданов, отстранившись, и свободной рукой направил член. Антон запрокинул голову, заныл чувственно — как и всегда, остро реагировал на близость и, казалось, воспринимал момент слияния еще до того, как он происходил. Вот только ничего не случилось. Никакого разрешения, никакой вспышки; легкий толчок — и головка соскользнула раз, другой… Горячев только вздрагивал немного да уводил бедра. Ягодицы, маня скульптурным рельефом, были крепко напряжены, а вместе с ними — и вход. Пришла очередь Антона издеваться. Лев чувствовал, как он подпускал, позволял прижаться, ощутить раскрывающееся отверстие — но тут же замыкался, не давая проникнуть даже на дюйм. Богданов почти обиженно фыркнул, разозлился, требовательно дернул Горячева за руки, но это не принесло никакого результата.

— Вот так значит, да? — заворчал Лев, навалившись теснее. В масленой речи четко читались издевательские нотки. — Ну тогда, Антон, извини, у меня есть только одно место. И, поверь мне, ты еще взмолишься, чтобы я отстал, верно?

Лев соскользнул рукой вниз. Его любовь была упрямой. Настолько, что хотелось встряхнуть, сбить всю спесь, забрать, завладеть, выдернуть и кокона противоречий и оставить только чистую эмоцию, только чувство. Богданов был аккуратен: обвивая пальцами член Антона, он почти не задевал головку, быстро и ритмично двигался по стволу. Горячев сразу же обмяк, снова напрягся и снова обмяк, давя смешанные со стонами смешки. Бедра его разъезжались. Решительные ласки для изнывающего тела почти не оставляли возможности ни поймать удовольствие, ни приблизиться к оргазму. Поэтому очень скоро Горячев поменялся в голосе — стал отчаяннее, пронзительнее. Из-за того, что Антон все еще старался сжиматься, он усиливал внутреннее давление — и Лев почувствовал, как тонкая нитка смазки опустилась, прилипнув к пальцам, как запульсировала плоть; Горячев задом терся о Богданова с каждым жадным, отчаянным рывком в погоне за удовольствием. Больше скапливалось его, набухало внутри таза, больше становилось агрессии. Рыча и всхлипывая, Горячев пытался освободиться, хотя бы подчинить себе безжалостную руку, а потом и увильнуть от нее, и уже даже не пряный жар был тому виной, но тщетно. 

— Лев… Лев, ну, пожалуйста… Мне больно… — ныл Антон, проседая под собственным весом. Из-за своей похоти Горячев становился мягким и податливым, словно пластилин. Колени его подгибались, дрожали мелко. В последний раз от отчаяния Антон рванул куда-то в сторону и, пойманный, наступил Льву на ногу. Богданов засмеялся, но положение поправил мягким давлением рук. 

— Тогда пусти меня, — горячо шептал он Горячеву на ухо, почти бездумно толкаясь Антону в ягодицы. — Давай, мой хороший, расслабься. 

Антон никогда не соглашался на словах. Он умел подстрекать, накручивать, умел уже в пылу подстегивать Богданова мало кому свойственным бешенством, но, отдаваясь каждый первый раз, всегда лишь чувственно вздыхал и стискивал зубы — будто не хотел. Лев знал: еще как хотел, страшно, до одури.

Вот только сегодня день был особенный. Он вдруг, собравшись с силами после натужного упрямого молчания, взбрыкнул снова, как оседланный, но не смирившийся мустанг, — врезался спиной Льву в грудь. Пальцы скованных рук дотянулись до ребер, щекотно и будоражаще погладили кожу. Голову Антон запрокинул назад, пока не почуял затылком жаркое дыхание. Наконец по напряжению предплечий Богданов понял, что ладони Горячева сжались в кулаки, — и именно в этот момент, когда сопротивление его достигло пика, с острого языка сорвались всего два полных почти блядской разнузданности слова:

— Вставь мне.

Богданов ощущал себя железом, которое в процессе ковки то обливали ледяной водой, то окунали в терпкий жар плавильни. Истязающая Антонова тело рука медленно отступила, ушла на бок, оставляя за собой на коже красные следы от пальцев и очерчивая напрягающиеся в сопротивлении мышцы. 

Лев отстранился, чтобы примериться. Тело требовало быстрого удовлетворения, но Горячев вновь начал увиливать: подступиться к анусу дал, а вот войти просто так не вышло, хотя смазки было уже достаточно, по мнению Льва, чтобы собирать ее в баночку впрок. Натужно сопел Богданов, давя Антона, втискиваясь. От тесноты закружилась голова, кровь резко хлынула вниз, оставив холодеющие губы неметь. «Антон, блядь!» — шипел Лев, когда прошел половину пути. «Засранец…» — любовно шептал, когда вошел полностью. Первые толчки были аккуратными, последующие движения — нервными, влажными и ломаными, но Антон взвыл и заревел навзрыд так, словно его насадили заживо на острый кол. Лев отпустил Горяческие руки, уткнулся тому губами в затылок и подхватил ладонью под живот, немного надавливая. Каждый спазм, внезапное сокращение мышц вело к несдержанной фрикции. Каждая фрикция — к новому спазму.

Богданов собственной плотью чувствовал, как плотные волны удовольствия катятся по струной натянутому телу; малейшее движение заставляло его дрожать — и рождался новый звук. Всего нескольких минут хватило, чтобы Антон начал протяжно мычать и всхлипывать. Еще пары — чтобы он крепко обхватил запястье поддерживающей руки, затем ладонь, а затем и пальцами нажал на пальцы. Еще сильнее оказался спрессован нервный ком, в который толкался членом Лев — еще ярче стоны. Богданов вторил и давил сильнее, чаще. Где-то на полпути бешеной гонки Антон захлебнулся первым — влажную возню секса с ее выверенным ритмом разорвал хриплый крик. Потом были лишь смазанные удары по бедрам, загнанные «Стой!» и до костей пробирающая дрожь, передающаяся от одного другому. Горячев истерично смеялся — и после глубокого сухого оргазма так же истерично приглашал: «Трахай…» 

Собственное удовольствие острым винтом вошло поперек тела, и Лев, с глухим рыком еще яростнее накинулся на Горячева, издевательски сократив амплитуду и мелкими толчками вбиваясь в него. Не было личного пространства; оно сгорело в страсти. Теперь Львовская грудь прилипала от пота к чужой спине, живот — к чужой пояснице. Внизу было жарко. Лев чувствовал, как тоже неумолимо приближается к крайней точке, но не мог сконцентрироваться на этом. Потому оргазм и желание излиться мелькали где-то на периферии сознания.

«Ничего не видно», — с досадой пронеслось в голове между импульсами удовольствия, и Лев вдруг оторвал Антона от стены. Пальцы впились в кожу, руки подхватили под грудь и живот. Богданов отстранился, с трудом подавляя желание впиться обратно.

— Пошли, мой хороший, — срывающимся голосом сообщил Лев и толкнул Горячева в комнату. Он держал Антона, боясь падения, но три метра до приготовленной кровати они так и не осилили. Богданов не смог определить, кто запутался в ногах: Горячев, который собой уже совсем не владел, или Лев, который слишком хотел владеть Антоном, а потому не удержался от жаркой похвалы и поцелуев в шею. Они оба пошатнулись, Богданов выронил Горячева из объятий и с трудом поймал после, аккуратно уложив на ковер. Тот лишь смеялся и двигался совершенно беспорядочно, но даже в беспорядке смог привстать на четвереньки. Лев раздвинув Антоновы бедра, навис над ним, вновь фиксируя ноги своими. На этот раз он вошел без приглашения, грубо развернув Горячева на бок и вдавив его лицо в ковер ладонью. Теперь видно было все. Теперь можно было упереться рукой в поясницу, создавая излюбленный прогиб и теснее сдавливая чужой живот своим весом. Теперь содрогание Антона легче ощущалось пальцами и мутным взглядом.

Горячев запел иначе. Под аккомпанемент спешных хлопков он скулил сквозь зубы, вцепившись напряженными руками в ворс ковра… Богданов понимал, что такими темпами они разбудят всех соседей, и попытался закрыть Антону рот ладонью. Упруго пружинили с каждым толчком бедра. Раз за разом Горячев выгибался все сильнее, приподнимаясь на локтях и коленях — чувствовалась не высота, но то, как подбрасывало его навстречу. Они провели какое-то время в диком темпе, — время, в течение которого Антон успел еще раз вывернуться, изломаться крупной мучительной судорогой, кусая Богданова за пальцы. Наконец тот ощутил, что силы заканчиваются и тело находится на своем пределе. Глубокие медленные движения, в которых Лев не без доли издевательства задерживался, тупо упираясь членом Антону в чувствительную точку, подогнали к краю. Еще одно прикосновение к взмокшей горячей коже, еще один Антонов стон — и Богданова покинуло ощущение реальности. Все тело скрутил тугой оргазм, Лев прижался к Горячеву, осознав, как стон ободрал горло и потонул в чужой дрожи. 

— Я люблю тебя, — шептал Лев, пока собственное тело опустошалось, а дыхание мешало словам собираться на языке и губах. — Люблю, — повторил он, выскользнув из Антона. Богданов встал на колени, чтобы, излишне резко дернув, перевернуть Горячева на спину. Он услышал, как громко и, наверное, больно ударились локти о пол, но не смог осознать собственное чувство вины и быстро ушел вниз, к бедрам. Припал к обнаженной плоти, липкой от соков и раскрасневшейся от трения о ковер, обвил пальцами ствол члена и невесомо поцеловал головку. Одного этого прикосновения было достаточно, чтобы Антон чувствительно дернулся. Он снова стал рваться, едва вынося нежность после жесткой скачки; словно не мог угадать в своем теле желаний: подняться на руках или откинуться назад, отползти или отдаться. Лев сидел на ногах Горячева, контролируя его свободной рукой, когда минет внезапно углубился; Богданов почувствовал, как головка Антонова члена уперлась в глотку. 

— Нет… — выпалил Антон, подлетев на месте. Дыхание его было частым и беспокойным, бедра в одну секунду окаменели… Но тут же они вдруг дернулись вверх: «Да…» — затем волосы Льва крепко стиснул кулак: «Да…» — и надрывный рык заглох в собственной ладони Горячева. Разрядка вышла долгой и до того интенсивной, что, подняв голову, Богданов нашел Антона давящимся уже слезами — а стоило снять с него лишний вес, как стертые колени механически сомкнулись и подтянулись к груди.

— Ну что ты? — испугался Лев и подтащил Антона к себе, укладывая его голову на плечо. Пальцы зарылись во влажные волосы, успокаивающе перебирая пряди. Богданов раскачивался из стороны в сторону, убаюкивая и унимая эмоцию. — Люблю тебя.

Спустя несколько секунд у Льва в руках Антон и утих, переборов послеоргазменное напряжение. Он ровно и глубоко дышал, закрыв глаза и уткнувшись носом в сгиб локтя. Можно было бы даже подумать, что уснул, но пальцами Горячев вместе с тем водил вдоль позвоночника Богданова, а после, обретя власть над своими мышцами, и обнял его покрепче. Когда же поднялись и веки, Антон смотрел на Льва совсем ясно и умиротворенно, пусть лицо и хранило следы лихорадочного румянца.

— Это было пиздато просто… — хрипло произнес Горячев, улыбнувшись. Лев эмоцию отзеркалил и щелкнул Антона по носу. Он чувствовал себя освобожденным только теперь, когда напряжение вышло из тела и перестало давить на сердце. «Наверное, вот она, новая жизнь, — облегченно выдыхая, думал Лев, — с характеристикой „просто пиздато“».

— Ничего не болит? — участливо поинтересовался Богданов. — А то ты такой у меня яркий, что я иногда переживать начинаю.

Но Антон только ухмыльнулся и головой покачал:

— Не нужно переживать. Потом будет немного… А пока устал только. Поможешь мне до душа добраться, а? Настолько легко себя чувствую, что, боюсь, падать буду так же…

Богданов промурлыкал что-то про то, что Антон его самый хороший мальчик, и принялся помогать вставать. Сегодня Лев получил нечто новое в отношениях: раньше все его заботливые позывы встречали много ненужного сопротивления. А сегодня вышло так, что сопротивление было в сексе, но не в душевной близости. Антон не отгораживался, не пытался делать все сам, не бежал от заботы — хотя до этого момента еще частенько боялся показать себя излишне сердечным и чувствительным даже наедине. Лев с удовольствием отвел Горячева в ванную, помог принять душ. Теплое чувство множило то, что залез Богданов прямо вместе с ним, намылил, натер спину и задницу, немного нашлепал, обтер полотенцем до аппетитной красноты. Его потряхивало от ощущения нового быта; и шаги стали легкими, и сердце билось иначе, и в груди с каждым вдохом расцветало чувство справедливости. Богданов заслужил то, что получил. Заплатил кровью и потом, отдал собственное детище на растерзание и принял его смерть как мог. Теперь в его руках было истинное сокровище — человек, излучающий столько тепла, сколько Лев ни разу не пробовал в своей жизни. Чистая, не искаженная ничем эмоция. 

— Ложись, — улыбнулся Богданов, когда они с Антоном добрели до кровати. Лев одними руками настоял на том, чтобы помочь Горячеву лечь и укрыть его одеялом. Затем, удовлетворенный, повалился рядом и сам. Богданову хотелось смотреть на Антона — что он и делал — и постоянно говорить о своей любви. Он едва сдерживался от этого. Но отказать себе во влюбленном взгляде точно не мог — и в ответ получал такой же.

— Сейчас на часах уже столько, что раньше ты бы уже сидел в кабинете. А я все еще хочу, чтобы ночь не кончалась, — тихо произнес Антон, лежа почти нос к носу со Львом и водя пальцами по его ладони — словно в стремлении начертить на ней новые линии.

— В воскресенье я обычно приезжал гораздо позже, — устало улыбнулся Богданов. Но надежда блеснула во взгляде быстрее, чем он успел смириться с тем, как сильно хочет спать: — У нас еще будет много ночей. Сколько хочешь.

— Больше всего меня радует, что тебе теперь всего полчаса до работы… Со сборами и не спеша, — Антон ухмыльнулся и опустил веки. Он вдруг зашевелился — но лишь затем, чтобы головой занять свое законное место на плече, прежде чем продолжить: — А это значит, что я смогу задерживать тебя до упора, пока сам свободен. Тебе много сил понадобится…

— Спи, — засмеялся Лев, потрепав Антона по голове. — Много сил у меня есть, между прочим. Ты смотри, как бы мы не стерлись друг о друга.

— Тебе нужны на меня и на «Бермуду». А мне — только на тебя. Поэтому у меня планы. Аперитив… Завтрак… — здесь Горячев мечтательно потянулся и тихо зевнул. — И потом я толково объясню тебе, насколько сильно я сам тебя люблю.

— Договорились, — пробормотал Богданов, пригретый Антоновым теплом. Сон медленно забирал его сознание, но в голове уютно оседали мечты, взбудораженные совместными планами. Дышалось легко. И жить хотелось. И жилось. 

#####  **_28-31.05. Предчувствие_ **

В прошедшие выходные Горячев жил как в последний раз — он едва ли отлучался от Льва. Антон был счастлив и заражал своим счастьем Богданова, вгрызался зубами в его сердце, выпивал боль, менял ее на любовь. Такое счастье знакомо спасшимся из потерпевшего крушение самолета. Они были живы. Только разум ломило от яда осознания: летать теперь страшно, потому что ты ничего не можешь предугадать наверняка. Выйти наружу этому страху Антон, однако, не позволял. Его буквально разрывали эмоции, но просачивались они лишь там, где были уместны. Секс. Тренировки. Почти беззвучная паранойя наедине с собой. Со Львом Горячев целиком отдавался прекрасному моменту, переполнял себя беспрекословной верой, был самой тихой гаванью.

Фантомной болью всплывали мысли о Валентине. Монстр, который появился ниоткуда и сгинул в никуда, получив все и даже больше, никак не вписывался в объективную действительность. Антон понимал: тот не мог пропасть с концами хотя бы потому, что, помимо отданной добровольно Nature’s Touch, покусился и на личное имущество Богданова. Тот с началом новой недели сразу поехал в суд — выяснять детали открытого иска. Лев проходил по делу о махинациях, связанных с правом наследства, в которые успешно его впутал Багратионов. С квартирой и тем, что арестованным имуществом запретили пользоваться, ситуация оказалась до отвратительного прозрачной: у Льва было еще одно жилищное имущество, а в российской действительности редко кто обладает подобной роскошью. Арестовали, так как было куда съезжать и где жить, ведь почему-то на Львовский участок Валентин не претендовал. А его жизнеспособность служители правопорядка проверять не стали. После долгих переговоров с адвокатом Богданову разрешили пользоваться квартирой, но сам он туда больше не хотел. «Мне почему-то опротивели стены, — объяснял Лев Антону перед тем, как полностью поменял гардероб. — Я не хочу здесь больше находиться». 

Лев, а за ним и Антон, был уверен: возвращение квартиры — лишь вопрос времени, тем более что Богданову почти каждый был готов помочь с первыми срочными тратами. Не приходилось даже убиваться в поисках надежного адвоката, поскольку в этом вопросе на стороне Богдановых оставалась Эля, а уж она имела определенный опыт и связи как для консультации, так и для дела. Победа казалась неминуемой. Вот только Горячев никак не мог достаточно осязаемо представить: а что дальше?

— А что дальше? — спрашивал он Елену. Они созванивались или списывались по несколько раз в день еще с прошедшей пятницы, когда у Антона появлялась возможность задавать беспокойные вопросы вне зоны видимости и слышимости Льва — и когда Елена вообще отвечала, — так что к вечеру вторника Богданова звучала действительно нервно. Горячев винил в этом себя, понимая, что ситуация и без того складывалась болезненно-стрессовая, но никто другой и не смог бы прогнозировать ее развитие. 

«Я понятия не имею, Антон, — фыркнула Богданова в трубку почти агрессивно, но быстро взяла себя в руки. — Наверное, он всего добился и ушел».

— Так Лев наверняка выиграет суд, — Горячев тряхнул головой, как будто его возмущение в ту минуту кто-то мог видеть. — Значит, уже не всего добился. Слушай, это странно. Он же типа столько лет в засаде сидел? И ради чего? Чтобы Богданова погромче спустить с пьедестала? Чтобы оскорбить вас? Чтобы ради этого потоптаться по другим людям? Это ненормально, если он пропадет, Лен. Пока еще слишком мало времени прошло. И пока еще надо готовиться к тому, что…

«Нам не к чему готовиться, Антон! Я не знаю, правда не знаю! Ты так меня спрашиваешь, как будто я что-то могу!» — взвилась Богданова. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и продолжить: «Не спрашивай меня так, словно мне есть что рассказать…»

— Ну только не злись на меня… — Горячев виновато улыбнулся. Всякий раз, когда Богданова повышала голос, он сдавался. Потому что понимал: не только Лев потерпел крушение. Приходилось быть бережным со всеми. — Прости. Я сам хочу, чтобы все и правда закончилось.

Однако верить Антон — все равно не верил. Да и как-то раз, общаясь с Настей (у них нашлась очередная общая тема: моральная терапия для пострадавших), он поделился своим беспокойством — и получил такой же неутешительный ответ. 

«Она вообще очень странно себя ведет после того, как Лео сдал фирму. Пожалуй, даже сложнее, чем когда засранец Валька объявился впервые — тогда хоть все ясно было, — рассказала о Елене Настя. — Но мне тоже ничего не может объяснить. Возможно, это только шок, сам понимаешь… Так что давайте пока в любом случае постараемся из ситуации извлечь максимальную выгоду. Отдохнем и изобразим, что мы нормальные люди».

Горячев согласился. Лев пробовал эту «жизнь нормального человека», которой был лишен всю свою локальную вечность, — и Антон помогал почувствовать ее прелести. К тому же в родном укромном уголке было гораздо больше возможностей. В свободное время они могли вместе смотреть фильмы и сериалы, попутно обмениваясь мнениями и устраивая пышные споры о развитии сюжета — впрочем, Лев почти всегда побеждал, поскольку замечал больше нюансов, и за это Антон его в шутку избивал; потом играли в приставку, и Горячев заботливо успокаивал взволнованного первыми неудачами Богданова, обучая управляться с геймпадом методами «представь, что это мои соски» и «зато у тебя великолепно получается с джойстиком»; готовили, убирались и ходили по магазинам. Каждый день становился спокойнее предыдущего. И хотя Антон по-прежнему волновался каждый раз, даже просто отпуская Льва на работу и дожидаясь его домой, верить в счастливое будущее становилось все легче. Особенно с мыслью, что адрес его — Горячева — Рома в свое время предусмотрительно скрыл от врага. Казалось, судьба нарочно переставляла фигуры в жизненной партии так, чтобы впоследствии они сыграли решающим образом, а сущие случайности с оглядкой назад приобретали значение предопределенности.


	36. XXXV

#####  **_1-2.06. Лето в сердце, ночь на пороге_ **

Антон всегда любил лето. Особенно такое, когда солнце своими горячими лучами раскаляет землю и беспощадно, до красноты, щиплет кожу, слепит днем и ночью, лишает сна, но не оставляет усталости. Летом большинство людей по закону природы становится счастливее и беззаботнее, а помогают этому каникулы и отпуска. Горячеву обычно допинг не требовался — он вообще не привык планировать рабочие будни так, чтобы не предусмотреть возможность для спонтанного отдыха. Спонтанного — и очень активного.

В первые дни лета не позволить себе расслабиться было нельзя, но Антон, даже организовав два выходных, чтобы после вдоволь наработаться в субботу и воскресенье на пару с Богдановым, уже с самого утра четверга все равно был крайне занят. Его планы, хоть и не имели делового характера — какой официоз может быть в выходные? — оказались безотлагательны. Строго говоря, осуществлять их втайне от всех Горячев начал почти месяц назад. Тогда он просто надеялся рассеять тучи над головой Богданова, однако замысел растянулся, — и, к счастью, потому что сегодня Антон не мог представить себе осуществление плана под раскаты грома чужого рушащегося быта. Зато теперь, когда даже сквозь промозглый ветер с реки пробивалось тепло, а Питер почти не казался серым, настало самое время.

Едва окончив завтрак, Горячев получил сообщение о готовности заказа, а через два часа уже вернулся домой и надежно припрятал его на балконе. До обеда, пока Лев еще был в «Бермуде», Антон уверенно объяснял тому в сообщениях, почему Богданов должен взять полный выходной в пятницу: видите ли, при наличии пары «начальник-заместитель» нет никакой нужды проводить два самых загруженных дня на месте обоим, лучше устроить размен, — плюс все вопросы по закупкам и организации мероприятий были заблаговременно решены на неделе, так что формально свои прямые обязанности Богданов уже выполнил. Тот спорил и защищался, мол, не хочет в подобном ключе пользоваться хорошими отношениями с Лехой, что именно в таких нюансах и проходит грань между семейственностью и кумовством, но все аргументы были разрушены волевым распоряжением самого Коткова, которому Горячев описал свои намерения и пожелания гораздо короче и конкретнее — и который подоспел главным козырем.

_ «Ты еще не привык к тому, насколько я упрямый?.. =))» _ — победоносно трубил Антон в чат Льву, пока тот разбрасывался недовольными и укоризненными сообщениями.

_ «Нет», _ — честно ответил Богданов.

А пятницу Горячев встретил с еще большей самоотдачей. Утро было сладким — и он работал над этим так, как не заставили бы никакие деньги, — но к сладости была заготовлена особая приправа. Антон не был уверен на сто процентов в правильности своего решения, но знал, что в случае чего не обидится. От волнения это, впрочем, все равно не избавляло.

Они с Богдановым заранее договорились устроить себе что-то вроде романтической прогулки — Антон обещал провести экскурсию по любимым местам и заодно рассказать о себе и своем детстве немного больше. Все это действительно входило в намерения Горячева. Но когда Богданов, умытый и одетый «во что-то немаркое и удобное» вернулся из ванной в комнату, Антон уже поджидал его с последним неозвученным условием.

— Ну и что ты опять удумал, Горячев? — спросил Лев, кивком головы указав на крупный сверток из собственной кожаной куртки.

— Надеюсь, что ничего ужасного, — ответил тот с нервным смешком. А потом посерьезнел. Сердце у Антона билось слишком быстро — чувствовал он себя, пожалуй, так, словно собирался сделать предложение о помолвке. — Лев. Насколько сильно ты мне доверяешь?

— Очень сильно, — ухмыльнулся Богданов, упирая руки в бока. — А что, тебя ищет мафия и нам пора убегать из страны? Если что, на этот случай у меня есть походный чемодан. 

— Нет, такие вещи не по моей части… — Горячев скривил губы. — Так что пока свой чемодан оставь. У нас на сегодня только мой рюкзак. Но это вот… — Тут он стал тараторить, неравномерно выталкивая слова мимо вставшего в груди комка воздуха: — Это в общем я тебе приготовил. Я знаю, что я никогда не предлагал до этого и ты сам не спрашивал, так что извини, если у тебя окажется какая-нибудь фобия или вроде того, или если по размеру не подойдет, хотя я старался. Я ни к чему не принуждаю. Просто… Короче, просто забери у меня уже его.

Горячев протянул Богданову куртку вместе со спрятанным под ней предметом. Лев повиновался, бросил в Антона пару неуверенных взглядов. Но совсем скоро любопытство пересилило все, и Богданов с упоением ребенка разобрал сверток. Куртка полетела на пол, к ногам, а Лев крутил в руках мотоциклетный шлем. Антон заказал для него аэрографию, и полуматовую черную поверхность теперь украшал узор, стилизованный под геральдический орнамент: едва различимый темно-серый плющ, а на правом боку — ярко-золотой лев. Под его лапой расположилась мелкая и аккуратная надпись: «A&L 6.04.2017». Богданов засветился счастьем через секунду непонимания и шока. 

— Ого! Нет, правда, ого! — Лев засуетился, пытаясь примерить шлем так, чтобы держать его одной рукой, а другой — обнять Горячева. Со временем, которое потребовалось, чтобы уложить эмоции, у Богданова получилось; он поймал и крепко прижал Антона к себе. — Это что, ты меня катать собираешься?

— Да. Хочу катать, — Антон сиял, бесконечно довольный и уже приятно встревоженный тем, что подарок Богданову понравился. — Я на самом деле редко кого-то к себе сажаю… Нет, я вообще аккуратно езжу, просто мне, сука, страшно всегда за другого. И сегодня будет очень страшно. Хотя очень хорошо, мне кажется… 

Горячев прикрыл глаза, уронив лоб на ключицы Льва, но через пару секунд отстранился, чтобы поднять с пола куртку. Придирчиво отряхнув ее — накинул на плечи хозяина.

— Точно готов? — спросил Антон еще раз, испытующе заглянув в глаза Богданову.

— А то! Все наши отношения проходят под лозунгом: «Страшно, но очень хорошо!» — Богданов засмеялся и смачно чмокнул Горячева в висок. — Я, правда, никогда не катался. Даже в юности. Так что не смейся надо мной сильно, когда я попытаюсь в тебя врасти.

— Я даже не подумаю. Наоборот, спокойнее будет. Так что держись крепче.

Первый пробный заезд по кругу через соседнюю улицу прошел успешно. Лев хохотал и земля под ногами казалась ему нетвердой, а в дороге — холоднее градусов на пять, чем ощущалось просто при выходе из подъезда. Он сбивчиво извинялся за то, что на боках Антона обязательно должны были остаться вмятины — настолько крепко Боданов вцепился. «А если по окружной, по магистрали, наверное, еще сильнее можно гнать?» — спрашивал не без страха во взгляде, который усиленно прятал за обворожительной и немного хулиганской ухмылкой, Лев. Антон только отсмеивался в ответ, думая о том, что если гнать еще сильнее — наверное, сердце просто вылетит из груди. Но отказать не мог.

Маршрут у Горячева был заготовлен большой. Чтобы дать Богданову привыкнуть и сделать окончательный выбор, они еще прокатились по улицам Васильевского острова, а затем сместились в самый западный его конец и двинулись по прямой — по набережной вдоль Большой Невы. Качнули длинными серыми шеями с противоположного берега портовые краны, приветливо и игриво засверкала солнцем река, проглядывающая сквозь ровный ряд похожих на часовых деревьев, который в конце концов прервался, открыв вид на притаившуюся вдалеке Английскую набережную. Антон намеренно не слишком гнал, оставляя и Льву, и даже себе возможность вдоволь налюбоваться красотами. Впереди уже сиял драгоценный купол Исаакия; редкие вытянутые облака, зацепившиеся за шпиль Адмиралтейства, медленно волновались на ветру, подобно тяжелому знамени. Проехали Благовещенский мост, а за ним и сфинксов, на фоне городской суеты напомнивших в тот миг двух ленивых пригревшихся котов — и вот впереди стал отчетливо различим пышный лазурно-белый с золотом, похожий на само небо, фасад Зимнего дворца. Стоило здесь повернуть и переправиться на другую сторону, рукой подать было бы и до дома Льва. Но Антон плавно дал влево, и они оказались на стрелке Васильевского острова, прямо под могучей колоннадой здания Биржи.

— Значит, хочешь быстро гнать? — спросил Горячев, повернув голову, когда они остановились на светофоре возле съезда на Биржевой мост. 

— Не то чтобы очень. Но попробовать — да, — послышался насмешливый голос Льва.

— Ну тогда держись крепче, как выберемся на трассу.

Снова взревел мотор. Антон понес Богданова через переулки в сторону Острова Декабристов. Живописность исторических памятников постепенно уступила странному соседству старых кирпичных заводов, грязного рабочего «совка» и пестрых современных центров, колючим лесам и ничтожным «шиномонтажам», костлявым панельным высоткам — и наконец свободной прибрежной магистралью, которая будто бы брезгливо отодвинулась и чуть прикрылась зеленью от этого безобразия. Впереди протягивал свои длинные белые пальцы один из вантовых мостов, а Горячев взял курс точно на Западный скоростной диаметр.

По платной дороге Антону в отсутствие острой нужды приходилось ездить только дважды — однако если где и можно было ощутить истинную свободу и скорость, так это там. Антон пришпорил байк и влетел на магистраль. Он почти не чувствовал сцепления с гладким полотном дорогого асфальта — казалось, не чувствовал даже руля. Не отвлекали мысли о необходимости где-то тормозить на поворотах, вообще куда-то поворачивать… Почти не было машин. Влюбленные остались одни в равномерном движении, укрытые ребрами ограждения; и Антон едва-едва пожалел о том, что они ехали здесь не ночью, не в свете желтых и белых огней да красноватого неба — среди абсолютного превосходства чьей-то инженерной мысли.

Не было холодно от встречного ветра — Антон грелся жаром прикрывшего его тела. Страх, что Лев может сорваться, растворился в ощущении железной преданности и близости, когда во время редких перестроек из ряда в ряд они вместе наклонялись вправо или влево, огибая препятствия. И чем дальше, тем яростнее с мелкой пылью о визор бился ветер с самого моря. Растаяли шумозащитные ограждения по бокам — байк оказался над Финским заливом. Антон вдохнул полной грудью и перестроился в крайний ряд, немного сбавив скорость, — он уловил, как Лев позади поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть расстелившийся по правую руку вид. И действительно, казалось, что если снять барьеры, если свернуть туда, в открытое море, то под равномерный рев мотора можно будет точно так же скользить по волнам.

Эта красота принадлежала Антону и Льву от силы минуту — в сущности, не больше и не меньше, чем нужно, чтобы убедиться в великолепии мгновения и сохранить его в сердце. Миновав залив, дорога начала новый причудливый танец, разделилась ровно надвое и собралась в двухэтажную магистраль, пропустив ездоков в тоннель, образовавшийся на нижнем ярусе. Душно стало в застенках от смешанного с выхлопами воздуха, и вскоре Горячев сбежал оттуда на съезд, а затем — обратно в город, на очередную набережную. Попетляв по улочкам, чтобы обойти самые сложные перекрестки, они пересекли Фонтанку через мост Ломоносова, поднялись к каналу Грибоедова и, минуя причудливые дома, расщепляющие улицы подобно клиньям на неравные доли, осели возле какого-то ресторанчика. Антон объявил привал. Богданов резво спрыгнул, но едва не рухнул; неверные ноги дрожали после гонки, а одну из них Лев и вовсе подвернул. 

— Блин! — засмеялся Богданов, предотвратив падение и стаскивая с головы шлем. Светлые волосы растрепались, идеальной прическе пришел конец. — Меня разрывают противоречивые эмоции. Я больше не хочу тебя пускать на мотоцикл из соображений безопасности, но я в полном восторге от полученных ощущений и, — Лев понизил голос, бросив вороватый взгляд на парочку, воркующую за стеклом ресторана, — и тебя, что настолько сексуален в роли мотоциклиста. Что делать, Антон?

— Ездить со мной почаще. Если разобьемся, так хоть вместе. А потом будем вдвоем сексуально лежать в гипсе, — широко улыбнулся Горячев и счастливо сощурился, рассмеявшись, но тут же от греха подальше поплевался через плечо. — Пойдем отдохнем. Тут неплохое местечко, кажется, есть где развалиться — я уж знаю, как тебе сейчас прямо сидеть не хочется…

Около часа они провели в кафе, обедая и непринужденно болтая. Антон упоенно рассказывал Богданову, где еще хотел бы устроить ему мотопрогулку — и о том, как вообще сам впервые садился на байк. («Я поначалу честно думал, что просто выбрал себе максимально эпичный способ суицида, но в итоге у меня за шесть лет не было ни одной аварии!») Рассказал и о том, что мачеха чуть не убила в первый день обретения «железного коня» и Горячева, и его отца, не оценив дороговизны подарка, — а уж какой скандал был до того с квартирой…

— Если что, я не думаю на самом деле, что отец меня не любил, — вдруг сменил тему Антон. Он и сам не понял, почему счел нужным заговорить об этом, но воспоминания, давно ставшие анекдотами для близких, и последние события каким-то образом повернули его лицом к тому, о чем Горячев старался не думать, к тому, где нуждался в совете и откровении. — Мне даже Леха поначалу говорил, мол, странно, что я не просто съехал, не только с мачехой порвал, но и с ним… Но я не могу. Я не понимаю, почему он выбрал ее. Почему сам никогда не пытался общаться со мной. Только откупался, — Горячев зарылся пальцами в волосы, машинально почесывая голову в попытке разорвать зацикленные мысли. — Может, я правда неблагодарный. Может, не стоило отрекаться… Но… Это странно, когда родной отец перестает вообще о тебе думать спустя пару лет, как ты уходишь из дома. Иногда поздравляет смсками. Даже не хочет созвониться. Если честно, я сам на его сообщения уже просто не отвечал. Мне не казалось, что это кому-то нужно. А в последний день рождения не получил ни слова. То есть я могу быть уверен, что он вообще жив, только потому, что меня пока никто не информировал о наследстве, если оно мне, конечно, вообще до сих пор полагается. — Антон вздохнул глубже и криво ухмыльнулся. — Но все равно. Если честно, после того, что я видел, я начинаю думать. И мне кажется, я поступаю как мудак, поддерживая порочный круг там, где бежать и прятаться точно нет никакой нужды.

На Богданова смена течения разговора произвела непонятный эффект: улыбка медленно сползла с лица, как старая облицовка соседнего с кафе здания, во взгляде поселились непонимание, вина и мечтательность. Лев медленно повел плечом перед тем как заговорить:

— Никогда не думал, любят ли меня в целом. Просто брал от отношений то, что мне давали, стараясь не вникать в причины и следствия. Если в моей жизни поднимать эти вопросы, наверное, можно лишиться рассудка. В любом случае, быть с кем-то — это выбор, который должны совершить обе стороны. Обе стороны одновременно — и во всем этом самая страшная трагедия человеческих отношений и их бесконечная сложность: иногда не обе, иногда не в одно время, иногда не стороны решают, а бездушные внешние факторы. Иногда так страшно эти факторы переступить… — Лев уперся взглядом в вид за окном, зябко выдохнув и нервно улыбнувшись. — Понял это только с тобой. Понял про выбор, про страх и ответственность, про сложность восприятия и… Люди имеют очень разные глубину и ограниченность. Кто-то кажется океаном, кто-то просто лужа, кто-то — чашка.  Иногда очень страшно нырнуть в океан, и мы довольствуемся лужей, малодушно обманывая себя, что нам достаточно , — Лев сделал еще одну паузу. Он медленно собирал мысли, и они казались осязаемыми в тихом уютном гомоне человеческих разговоров за спиной. — Я о том, что твой отец просто сделал выбор. И это честно — лишать его прелестей того варианта, от которого он отказался. В бизнесе это называется чистой стратегией. В жизни по ней редко играют.

— А если… — начал было Антон, не успев даже обдумать услышанное, — подстегнуло волнение. Однако он умолк быстрее, чем сформулировал свое «а если». Если — что? Выбор делал не отец? Или отец был жив, но недееспособен? Или считал, будто Антон его обидел и сам теперь должен терпеть лишения? Или, в конце концов, Горячев просто обязан считаться с авторитетом и приходить первым — потому что именно такую иерархию диктовала мачеха? Много вопросов успели прийти в голову с того дня, когда Лев напомнил о семейных альбомах. Впрочем, если Горячев хотел быть честным с собой, то должен был признать: все эти мысли появились гораздо раньше. Выросли вместе с обидой — и чувством вины. И когда Антон наконец смог понять, что именно сказал Лев, то осознал еще одно: если ты переступаешь, несмотря на страх, то ты в любом случае обретаешь нечто большее, чем самообман, в который превращается почти любое принятое за чистую монету сомнение. — Наверное, я позвоню ему, — решил Антон. — После, когда вокруг нас все успокоится. Может быть, если я спрошу прямо… Может, хоть теперь он сможет ответить.

Лев адресовал свою мягкую улыбку Антону, а через какое-то время и вовсе засмеялся. 

— Мне кажется, что, посмотрев на меня и мои ужасные проблемы, ты пытаешься поскорее исправить свою жизнь. Смешно и грустно. Ну а если серьезно, то просто будь готов ко всякому ответу. В любом случае, ты получишь свою правду. Хочешь ее знать — тогда вперед. Но что не изменится — это моя любовь к тебе, — неожиданно завершил серьезную ноту разговора Богданов, хитро сощурившись. 

— Нет, исправить не пытаюсь… — Антон усмехнулся и потупил взгляд, а затем неловко покосился на людей за соседними столиками, сглотнув. Они-то слышали или нет? «Это же не  „ Бермуда “ …» И все же Горячев, осмелев, как уже было когда-то в кафе, ответно наступил Льву на ногу под столом, прежде чем закончить: — Но правду узнать хочу любую. Так будет легче…

На этом странная, непривычная Антону тема оказалась закрыта. Посмаковав разговор несколько минут, он пришел к выводу, что легче стало на самом деле сразу, поэтому остаток времени за едой Горячев снова беззаботно рассказывал о том, как они с Лехой, Аленой и Владом куролесили в студенчестве на улицах Питера, и осторожно расспрашивал Льва о юности, проведенной в Москве. Закончилось это и вовсе обсуждением, не стоит ли им однажды сходить в театр и — чего еще следовало ждать от Антона — обязательно взять билеты в ложу, чтобы качественно отвлечься, если спектакль не оправдает надежд или наоборот вызовет бурю эмоций. 

До вечернего часа пик еще оставалось довольно много времени, так что путь домой Антон поместил в несколько хитрых кругов по тихим и поэтичным старым улочкам. Изредка они со Львом останавливались, чтобы сфотографироваться, а один раз Горячеву даже удалось сделать селфи прямо с байка в долгом ожидании зеленого света на перекрестке. Чуть позже этими снимками ожил общий чат, и Лев в своем новом образе собрал буквально все овации. А еще позже Антон засыпал в горячих объятиях с мыслью, что это первая за долгое время ночь, во тьме которой не скрывались никакие кошмары. Возможно, потому что он слишком устал за день. Но Горячев бы с самим дьяволом поторговался — лишь бы мгновение остановилось и полное прежней неопределенности завтра никогда не наступило.

#####  **_3-4.06. Ночь. Нострадамус_ **

— Я за эти пару месяцев морально утомился. Моя творческая натура требует успокоения и релакса. Горячев, вот серьезно, чтобы я еще хоть раз куда тебя отправил или вообще рот открыл! — ругался Влад.

Антон с друзьями всегда был на связи, но собраться по-домашнему, посекретничать вволю, как раньше, не выходило уже давно. А тут у Влада уехали соседи, кроме Ромы, и рабочие для Льва вечер-ночь с субботы на воскресенье Горячев решил провести в знаменитой квартире-студии. Правда, спокойно это сделать не выходило. Вовин чувствовал страшную причастность к сложившейся ситуации, а потому не прекращал оправдываться, особенно под утро, когда они с Антоном остались наедине: 

— Вот дохрена человек просто подрочили, — Влад тут же извинился за упоминание, — и ушли, а Горячев что? Остался, влюбился, влип в какую-то сомнительную историю с финансовыми играми! Ты всегда был таким, Антон. 

— В смысле всегда? — возмутился тот. — Да я, можно сказать, вообще проблем не создавал никогда! Приключений на пятую точку не искал! В отличие от тебя.

— У меня все мои приключения заканчиваются хорошо. Хорошо, понимаешь? Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе припомнил? — Влад засверкал глазами сродни настоящему адвокату дьявола, не позволяя даже усомниться в том, насколько качественные аргументы в пользу своей правоты он может привести. Но Вовин быстро стух, а на его лице появились тревожные нотки. — У меня ощущение, что я виноват. Не знаю, настолько дурные эти месяцы, что я… Я не знаю. Только твоей мачехи не хватает на пороге дома! И все, я бы мог сказать, что все ебанутое произошло!

Горячев вздохнул, однако сменил осуждение и скепсис, которыми отвечал на жуткие пророчества, на самую добрую улыбку из своего арсенала. Беспокойство Влада срывало хрупкую корочку душевного равновесия с едва подсохшей раны, но обижать друга Антон не хотел.

— Вовин, ну в чем ты можешь быть виноват?.. В том, что я остался и влюбился? Так тут совсем не в тебе дело. В том, что Богдановым с приемным родителем не повезло сильнее, чем мне? Тем более… Слушай, я сам не ожидал… Сам представить не мог, что так получится, — Антон сделал паузу и задумчиво зажевал губу. Быстро пронесшиеся по нервам воспоминания разбередили душу подобно щекотке. Горячев мгновенно стряхнул с себя это ощущение, чтобы не показать лишних переживаний — зато дал волю целительной радости обретения, которая все это время поддерживала его самого. — Ну а если ты у нас неожиданно записался в нострадамусы, то я должен тебя скорее благодарить. Ты что, думаешь, я из вежливости ни разу не жаловался на все это?.. — он криво усмехнулся и на секунду потупил взгляд в темный экран смартфона, который все это время лежал рядом на случай звонков или сообщений. — Просто это все не «ебануто», Вовин, это так выглядит мое «заебись». Ну да, с нюансами… Уж как получилось. Разве что в появление мачехи я верю как-то слабо. По-моему, это уже халтура, а не предсказание! Так что не вали в кучу.

Вовин было встряхнулся и улыбнулся в ответ на Антоновы рассуждения, но неуместная пауза легла на плечи тяжелым и холодным одеялом. Маленькая кухня, по-современному пустая и по-хозяйски ненадежная, помрачнела, как и сам Влад. Медленно перекатывались за окном низкие тучи, царапала небо листва клена. На кухне у друга Антон мог себе позволить не скрывать хотя бы часть той тревоги, которая беспрестанно ползала поблизости, будто паук. Зазеваешься — нырнет под воротник… Вот Горячев и пропустил шумный нервный выдох. Он поежился и надолго замолчал.

Внезапно ожил мобильный телефон, выскочило на экран радостное сообщение от Льва:  _ «Выходи! Соскучился, пошли домой».  _

Влад ухмыльнулся и хитро посмотрел на Горячева.

— Ну что? — нахмурился Антон. На каждое сообщение Богданова он реагировал неудержимо ярко — вот только когда Горячев был трезв, перед друзьями он по-прежнему прятал восторг под маской суровости. Оправдывался — и сам себя стыдился, поэтому иногда к тому же раздражался до абсурда. — Мы договорились встретиться, он сегодня рано закончил. Они с Лехой там уже рабочее время поделили на неделю вперед… 

— Ага, — хохотнул Влад и шутливо толкнул Антона кулаком в плечо. — Что-то так мило, что с вас можно задохнуться просто. Я рад тебя таким видеть, Горячев, — уже серьезнее добавил Вовин. — Ты только не смущайся слишком сильно, а то с потрохами себя выдаешь радостной рожей!

— Не такая она радостная! — исполнился праведного протеста Горячев и, конечно, дал сдачи. До прихожей они с Владом добрались порядком растрепанными. Антон под конец и сам не понимал, что у него выходит громче: гневиться или хохотать — зато хоть дух отвел перед дорогой. А прощаясь, деловито покрутился перед зеркалом и значительно произнес:

— Ну все… Пойду к своему… мужчине.

#####  **_4.06. Воскресенье. Неприятный привет_ **

Кто бы что ни говорил, но в предсказания Антон не верил. А магию совпадений, как показала практика, — не понимал. Особенно тяжело она давалась, когда мысли были сконцентрированы вокруг одной самой трудной задачи: приходилось следить за висящим на стене ружьем и как-то сохранять лицо наивного оптимизма. В таких условиях любые другие дела откладывались в долгий ящик.

За завтраком, начавшимся в два часа дня (переносить утро на послеполуденное время в конце недели вошло в привычку еще до ночных смен в «Бермуде»), Горячев нес сторожевой пост. Мечтательно улыбаясь потягивающему кофе Льву, он делился своей верой и одобрением — ведь судебная тяжба за квартиру неспешно, но неотвратимо приобретала положительную динамику. Накануне Богданов встречался с Элей и оформлял какие-то документы, а теперь с азартом ждал наступления новой недели. Антон, дважды заряженный бодрыми настроениями, уже про себя сочинял многообещающие сценарии семейного быта, лишенного всякого рода кризисов.

— Когда ты выиграешь дело, может, уедем куда-нибудь? Отдохнуть, — улыбнулся Горячев. — Возьмешь свой первый отпуск, как раз будет осень, если ты раньше от Лехи не сбежишь… Рванем куда-нибудь, где потеплее и нас никто не знает.

— Можно. Я как раз решил продать все — почти все — брендовые шмотки, — закивал Лев, поправляя молочный халат. Богданов, избавившийся от въевшегося в образ цвета кофе с молоком, теперь казался ослепительно белой птицей, что только-только отряхнулась от гнета, дыма и грязи города. — Там хватит на два путешествия подряд, думаю.

— Хорошо, но я участвую в ревизии гардероба, — Антон важно подчеркнул свой авторитет, а немного подумав, добавил: — Как и в его обновлении. Да и мне самому нужно освободить побольше места в шкафу для тебя, а то ты сам видел, что там творится…

— Договорились, — хитро сощурился Лев. — Сначала определенно надо проверить мебель на прочность, правда. Знаешь, у меня дома есть замечательные стяжки для запястий. Перекинуть через перекладину шкафа — красота…

Богданов с Горячевым обменялись влюбленными взглядами, хотя последний добавил к нему деланное возмущение, но жгучую до щекотки в носу идиллию разрушил истеричный звонок домофона. Трель сорвалась, когда Антон еще не успел подняться, но возобновилась через секунду, выдавая нетерпение непрошеного гостя.

— Что у нас, пожар, что ли… — недовольно прорычал под нос Горячев и, сопя, поспешил к двери. Он прикинул, что это точно не мог быть кто-то из ребят — те поначалу всегда обрывали телефон, чтобы застать хозяина дома.

«Значит, кто-то чужой. Может, ошиблись…» — вздохнул Антон про себя в ответ на хриплое механическое бурчание домофонной трубки, которое в следующую же секунду сменилось криком.

«Антон! Это твоя родственница, между прочим. Вдруг ты успел забыть? — истерично заорала женщина. — Открой! Это Татьяна Геннадьевна!»

Ухо как кипятком ошпарило. Антон отстранил от себя трубку, глядя на нее с презрительным недоверием: будто бы кто-то внутри устройства выбирал, чьим голосом и какие фразы проигрывать, а в этот раз выбрал самый дурацкий и предсказуемо абсурдный из вариантов. Горячев автоматически вспомнил слова Влада и еще доли секунды держался за надежду, не сон ли это все — и не наступит ли пробуждение только теперь, когда разгадана предпосылка порожденного неврозом кошмара. Но Антон не проснулся.

«Ты слышишь меня?» — повторился настойчивый голос, и Горячев вынужденно прислонился к динамику снова.

— Интересно, кто тебе мой адрес напомнил, — сухо и едко ответил он, загоняя встречную шпильку — как будто и не ушли те годы, когда общение Антона состояло сплошь из них. — У меня тут выходной. И я только что трахался. Не хочется прерывать это приятное занятие ради общения с припадочной. Чего надо?

«Открывай, — с мягким диктаторством в тоне повторила Татьяна. — Я по поводу отца. Кто, кроме меня, тебе про него скажет-то? Ты же всех бросил, Горячевская порода».

Антон дернулся. Пришло время вспомнить и о собственных страхах… В одной этой точке на координатной доске сошлись всеобщие сомнения, вопросы, догадки. Будто накликали беду. Но Горячев понимал, что хваленая интуиция работает совсем не так. Просто нечто неотвратимо меняется, когда ускользает из виду. А все знаки говорят только о том, что ты слишком давно не обращал внимания на откровенно слабое место.

Бессловесным ответом палец вдавился в кнопку на панели. Антон бросил трубку. Метнулся на кухню, растерянно наткнулся на Льва. Нет, в действительности, в которой на порог дома заходила мачеха, Горячев не мог жить с мужчиной. А все, все вокруг уже кричало о том, что он с кем-то жил.

«И спал».

— Подожди в комнате, пожалуйста, — затравленно попросил Антон Богданова. На прятки, Горячев подсчитал, можно было потратить не больше полутора минут — в зависимости от того, насколько спешила Татьяна Геннадьевна. Лев удивленно кивнул, бросил завтрак недоеденным и отправился в комнату. Стук в дверь ждать себя не заставил и ворвался разбивающей самообладание пулей в дрожащее стекло подвешенной атмосферы.

Антон открыл. Вид стоявшей на пороге женщины знакомо заставлял бурлить желчь. За долгое время порознь Татьяна Геннадьевна еще сильнее раздобрела — но быстрее Горячеву в глаза бросилось даже не это, а то, что мачеха растеряла внешний лоск и дороговизну, которые обычно напускала на себя весьма тщательно, пользуясь отцовскими средствами. Маленькие и контрастно накрашенные глазки на рыхлом лице, казалось, смотрели злее, чем когда-то, и Антон почти автоматически находил в этом прямую связь с приблизительной стоимостью одежды.

— Что там с отцом? — мрачно поинтересовался Горячев, встав в проходе. Пускать мачеху в дом Горячев не хотел. Как-то так получилось, что до сегодняшнего дня она бывала здесь лишь единожды, и это красивое число совершенно не хотелось менять. Антон до последнего надеялся, что разговор окажется коротким. Татьяна прострелила его взглядом, закатила глаза, а изо рта вырвалась одышка, словно все время ждала этого момента:

— На пороге о таких вещах не разговаривают, Антон. Или ты, как и твой отец, ничего не стыдишься и голой жопой перед соседями сверкать готов? А поговорим мы именно о ней. О голой. О том, что теперь она такая у твоего отца. Так что, — мачеха растянула губы в ухмылке, — мне здесь продолжить? Со всеми вопиющими подробностями?

— Я бы в подробностях предположил, что кто-то прожрал его деньги, — глухо отрезал Горячев. Но отступил. Он даже не стал говорить Татьяне, чтобы та разулась — и вообще предпочел бы, чтобы она прошла в обуви, тем самым гарантируя свое скорейшее отбытие, однако та справилась вполне по-хозяйски. Разделась, разулась, бросила неоднозначный смешок в сторону запертой комнаты, но лезть никуда без разрешения хозяина не стала. Антон только тревожно бросил взгляд в ту же сторону. Он чувствовал, что Лев слушает прямо за дверью.

На кухне Горячев быстро перенес все со стола в холодильник, стерильно вытер столешницу — и первым делом дождался, пока сядет мачеха. 

— Не прожрала. Я-то живу на свои деньги, а твой папаша теперь сидит на моих. Не очень хорошо с точки зрения мужчины, — Татьяна резко прервалась и ненадолго обернулась, — нормального мужчины. Вытурили его с порта. Не понравился там кому-то. Еще и прибило немного, теперь по здоровью нельзя… А ты, единственный ненаглядный сын, ничего и не знаешь о несчастном папке. Еще и в мужеложцы заделался. Ты думаешь, я не знаю, что ты с богатым снюхался?

— Какие, блядь, мужеложцы?.. — Антон ощетинился. И тут его вместе со злостью за глотку взял страх. Еще один человек после начальника узнал неочевидную правду — с которой невозможно было столкнуться просто так. Хотя у мачехи могли каким-то образом найтись контакты Влада или даже Алены, хотя она знала адрес, Горячев сильно сомневался, что Татьяна выследила его или дозвонилась до друзей. Объяснение напрашивалось только одно, и Антон буквально чувствовал, как его начинает трясти. — Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои представления о нормальности. И, как видишь, в золоте не купаюсь. Что с отцом? Что со здоровьем? — с давлением спросил он, пытаясь выдавить из-под толстого слоя язвы и манипуляции ту кроху правды, которая волновала Антона не меньше, чем ядовитое дыхание Валентина, вдруг просочившееся из давно заделанной щели.

— Грыжу получил. Межпозвоночную. После того как на улице его хорошенько отходили молодые ребятки типа тебя. Да и, Антон, перестань… Знаю я, что ты с Богдановым спутался. Я тут что хочу сказать… Ты родне-то помоги. Этот тип бизнес потерял — пускай, но деньги у него остались. А тебе, вспомни, отец много что дал, — Татьяна смерила Антона уничижительным взглядом, — безвозмездно. Твоя очередь помогать, самому обычному, — мачеха смахнула со стола невидимые крошки, — мужеложцу. Или ты хочешь сказать, что ты просто так… М-м-м-м. Как ты там выразился? «Трахаешься»? Просто так «трахался», Антон?

Антон цокнул языком и, не выдержав, нервно хохотнул. Он крепко сцепил руки на груди, чтобы ненароком не сорвался кулак. Трясло сильнее. Но он вдохнул — и выдохнул.

— Если ты на сто процентов уверена в том, что я педик, я не очень понимаю, какого черта ты здесь сидишь. Ты ж таких за людей не считаешь… Где там заламывание рук и «ты больше мне не сын»? Ну, в принципе, никогда не был… — Горячев медленно пожал плечами. Он старался изо всех сил выглядеть спокойным, но и лоб, и шея горели от напряжения. Единственное, что он держал в голове — нужно было до последнего отрицать причастность Богданова. — Я тебе ничего отвечать не буду. И я бы на твоем месте поменьше верил «добрым самаритянам», которые тебе подсказывают, где взять бесплатные бабки и на кого ссылаться. На богатые хуи только ты тут запрыгиваешь. А теперь уходи. И в следующий раз не утруждайся, просто звони. Тяжело, небось, в такую жару через весь город ехать.

— Да я и не отрицаю ничего из этого, что ты сказал. А то делаешь такой важный вид, словно это должно было меня задеть, — хохотнула Татьяна. Все это время она прижимала руками к большому животу бесформенную сумку, в которой за одну секунду отыскала свернутую пополам бумагу. Мачеха положила перед Горячевым на стол отсканированный документ. На нем не было ничего синего — без нотариальной подписи. Но, что точно было — это слова «дарственная», «квартира», «Горячев Антон Евгеньевич» и «Богданов Лев Денисович». Ядовитая ухмылка не сползала с сальных губ Татьяны, когда она ерзала крупными пальцами с длинными неухоженными ногтями по бумажке. — Хочешь сказать, он тебе просто так в собственность вверяет имущество?

Антон посерел. Его били и рвали эмоции. Мачеха всегда славилась своей въедливостью, а сегодня она пришла, вооруженная до зубов и подготовленная заранее. Горячева повело, сердце сбилось в ритме, и с языка едва не сорвалась ругань, которая бы значила — сдался, попала. Но Антон цеплялся как мог за факты: «Квартира Льва сейчас под судом, он не может ей распоряжаться. Дарственная не заверена…»

— Было бы лестно, квартира лишней не бывает… Но это просто бумажка, — выдохнул Антон и стиснул зубы. — У меня есть принтер. Хочешь, составлю такую же на твое имя?

— Хочу, потом. Когда на руки получишь документ в случае… — Татьяна осеклась и резво сорвалась с места. — Ладно, помогать ты нам не хочешь. Я вернусь. А отцу расскажу, что его сын не только не хворает, так еще и подстилкой заделался. Хотя тебе идет, Антон. Всегда ей был. 

Мачеха виртуозно прыгнула в свою обувь и испарилась за дверью, даже не удосужившись ее захлопнуть. Это было похоже на побег, и следовало ожидать преследования, брани, выстрелов, но наступила только тишина. Антон одеревеневшей рукой запер входную. А затем первый же удар обрушился на нее — прямо на мягкую обивку. Больно отозвалась в костяшках пальцев массивная металлическая пластина, скрывшаяся под тонким слоем наполнителя. Богданов не заставил себя долго ждать и выскочил на шум. Его обеспокоенный взгляд быстро прокатился по квартире, но нигде не нашел причин Горячевской агрессии, и тогда руки Льва мягко легли Антону на плечи.

— Ты чего?

Антон опустил голову, до боли сжимая собственные челюсти. Тошнило. Ему хотелось выплеснуть ненависть и страх, но теплые объятия закрывали им выход, и Горячев секунда за секундой выгорал изнутри. Он не любил себя в такие минуты. Энергия хлестала через край, но в душе Антон чувствовал слабость — и оттого хотел причинять или принимать еще больше боли, а не просто бороться.

— Валентин нашел моих родителей. У него, похоже, появилась подружка, — уголок губ сам собой истерично дернулся вбок. Антон мотнул головой, а когда справился с изламывающей хребет паникой, заглянул Льву прямо в глаза. — Моя мачеха уверена, что я с тобой…

Антон рвано вздохнул. Мозг нехотя складывал даже под бешеным давлением адреналина последние фрагменты свалившейся на голову встречи. Рассмотреть хотя бы один из них в нейтральном свете не выходило. Лев поджал губы и настойчиво прижался к Горячеву, пряча того в объятиях.

— У нее есть какие-то объективные доказательства этого? — Богданов звучал деловито. В такие моменты его мягкий бархатистый тембр приобретал по-настоящему металлический холод — насмешливый и дерзкий. — Фото, видео, свидетель? Хотя показания последнего можно легко оспорить, а фото не является достаточной доказательной базой.

— Ничего. Она размахивала какой-то дарственной от тебя мне, но на ней тоже нет подписей… Ничего, — Горячев покачал головой. Его лоб медленно опустился, пока не лег на плечо ко Льву. Пальцами Антон крепко вцепился ему в локти. — Но она не могла взять это с потолка, ты понимаешь? Мне плевать, что она там обо мне думает… Она думает о тебе…

— Плевать, что она думает обо мне. Это, скорее всего, просто остатки того дерьма, которое напустил Валентин. Тише, Антон, тише… Это все пустая и весьма простенькая провокация, — Лев поцеловал Горячева в макушку. — А она просто прилетела на запах денег. Если бы ты ей за принятие геев отстегнул кругленькую сумму, она бы с удовольствием ее приняла. Ты же понимаешь?

— А если не остатки? — Горячев отказывался понимать. Про Татьяну Геннадьевну он знал все, но это его не утешало. Крутились в мозгу такие же пророческие, как и все в последнее время, слова: «Когда получишь документ в случае…» Антон про себя сам легко закончил оборванную фразу: «Смерти». Все равно было, откуда взялась эта бумага. Мгновенно перед глазами вновь возникло лицо Льва, истощенного и потерянного, на шоссе. Лицо Льва, убитого стрессом, впервые на пороге дома. Пережитки. Кошмары. Горячев не зарекался: он с самого начала понимал, что всегда есть, куда хуже, и теперь это знание наматывало его на вал истерики.

— А если не остатки, то мы с этим разберемся! — Богданов встряхнул Антона. — Мы уже со стольким разобрались, что у тебя вообще не должно возникать сомнений в том, насколько мы крепкие ребята, насколько хорош наш союз. Да? Давай… Давай с тобой уедем? Если она рассказала про твой адрес и меня здесь. Поедем на дачу ко мне, где жил Рома, там много места. Поживем какое-то время. Она в собственности у Елены и, я так понимаю, не очень волнует Валентина.

Горячев криво улыбнулся. Это звучало разумно — но вместе с тем, сколько они пережили, он также видел, насколько глубоко Багратионов готов рыть землю. Было жутко — Антон и не представлял раньше, насколько мало нужно, чтобы пошатнуть кажущуюся железной уверенность. Но он согласился хотя бы с тем, что даже это не повод опускать руки. А еще вспомнил, что обещал себе не паниковать перед Богдановым.

— Думаю, сейчас так и впрямь будет правильнее… — Горячев выдохнул и постепенно выпутался из объятий Льва, окинул расфокусированным взглядом пространство. — Нужно собрать вещи. У меня завтра утром важная летучка на работе, но после нее — куда угодно. А сегодня поеду в «Бермуду». Не хочу оставлять тебя одного.

— Соберем, — Богданов ободряюще улыбался и трепал Антона по плечу, словно пытаясь тактильным контактом передать свои силы. — Поедем, отдохнем. Там нас никто не найдет, обещаю. А еще там есть у меня кое-что… Да и здесь есть.

С этими словами Лев достал из-за пояса пистолет. Его черное тело почти элегантно ложилось в светлую руку Богданова. 

— Пистолет Лебедева, — пояснил Лев, разворачивая оружие и так, и этак перед лицом Горячева. — Не так давно был представлен, разрабатывался только для силовых структур. Выкупил как-то раз у братьев азиатов, которые проиграли мне в споре и контракт.

Антон понимал, что Лев просто пытается продемонстрировать ему все аргументы в пользу собственной силы, защищенности и предусмотрительности. Но на почве сильного волнения это произвело совсем не то впечатление. От увиденного окончательно закружилась голова. Горячев сперва шарахнулся, а после, когда понял, что сейчас пистолет безвреден, выругался и резким хватом опустил руку Богданова вниз.

— Не дай бог, блядь, Лев! — вспыхнул Антон и, хватаясь за волосы, отпрянул в сторону комнаты. Мысли прояснились — но сердце отбивало чечетку. А в спину прозвучало недоумевающее:

— Да что?


	37. XXXVI

#####  **_4.06. Последняя ночь_ **

Была в сложившемся некая жестокая ирония. Не так давно Антон высоко нес знамя и звал всех на баррикады, плюя на предостережения. Сегодня — сам спешил сбежать, боясь за жизнь свою и близкого человека. В иной ситуации над Горячевым можно было бы посмеяться, но его мрачно приветствовали в строю потерпевших. Антон наконец понял, чем Богдановы жили эти годы. И в отчаянии думал, что все равно понимал лишь малую часть.

Ближе к вечеру Горячеву удалось привести чувства в порядок. Видимое спокойствие Льва утешало, но его боевая — в буквальном смысле — готовность все еще доводила до содрогания. Антон не мог выкинуть из головы пистолет, как и вереницу порожденных им душераздирающих фантазий: «Лев умеет стрелять. Лев готов применять оружие. Люди Багратионова тоже. Столкновение может окончиться кровью. Уже кончалось. Дальше только летальный исход…»

Но даже теперь в душе Антона ни разу не зародилось мелочного и трусливого желания бросить все. Он сам с неясным мазохистским любопытством рыскал по уголкам сознания, выискивал эти гадкие, непростительные эмоции и надежды, — но не находил. Банальная логика подсказывала, что так было бы проще и по-прежнему безопаснее всего — для себя, — но Горячев игнорировал ее. Спасаться нужно было всем вместе. Беречь — родных. Даже слова мачехи, метко целящие в старые больные места, унизительные и крепкие, едва ли пошатнули уверенность в себе: Антон давно повзрослел и оброс панцирем, а за последние полгода еще сильнее возмужал внутренне. Богданов относился к нему с заботой и уважением, лишая причин думать о себе, как о «подстилке». Это была любовь. Ранимая, временами совсем небрутально нежная, слепая — впрочем, как и положено любви. Она наливала щеки румянцем, когда привлекала слишком много постороннего внимания, раздражала своей необузданностью, но не могла оскорбить или оскорбиться. Да и настоящая беда не давала останавливаться на личных обидах. Горячев старался быть как можно более собранным и напряженно думал, искал пробелы в своем видении общей картины. Отвлекался — методичным раскладыванием вещей по сумкам. Нашел время и силы, чтобы примерить запылившуюся в глубинах шкафа одежду, идеально подходящую образу «провинциального Антона». Для чего? Лев улыбался, глядя на Горячева, когда тот вел себя несерьезно в крайне серьезной ситуации. И в конце концов это заставляло улыбаться его самого.

Из дома снова выехали немного раньше, чем начиналась вечерняя смена. Внутренний дворик проводил теплой летней тишиной — почти безлюдной, если не считать пары старушек и мамочки с коляской, которые возвращались домой с вечерней прогулки. Солнце безо всякой тревоги, как ему и было положено, насыщало теплом стены домов и зелень, птицы пели весело, а городские коты неизменно грели округлые сытые бока на капотах машин. Ну а «Бермуда» — она и вовсе никогда не знала тревог.

Проводы Льва на работу положили начало общему сбору. Родной маленький ВИП-зал закрыл свои двери изнутри, как только на столе появились ужин и напитки. Богданов рассказал о том, что произошло в квартире Антона. Его взгляд тяжело упал на Елену, когда речь зашла о договоре, распечатанном кое-как и предоставленном в качестве нелепого доказательства. Непроницаемые лица Богдановых редко выражали тревогу или страх в минуты опасности, но их взгляды сцепились в неясной кровопролитной схватке. Влад сетовал, что это все его язык подводит Горячева вот уже в который раз, и несчастного белобрысого провидца пришлось успокаивать. Рома просто напряженно выдохнул, запил новости стопкой водки, знатно скривившись, и согласился с идеей уехать в недельный отпуск. Алена переживала, подбадривала да все трепала посуровевшего Леху за рукав, чтобы тот отпустил полезного в деле Богданова. Настя непривычно долго задумчиво молчала, подперев подбородок кулаком и уткнувшись в свой стакан бурбона, — слушала. Разговор шел просто: Лев убедил, что, пока идет судебный процесс, Багратионов ни его, ни кого-то еще больше не тронет. Отчим, по мнению Богданова, уже все получил, просто общая стрессовая обстановка зациклила мысли на плохом. Лев говорил так, как говорит хороший ведущий устаревших уже телевизионных шоу «Магазин на диване», продавая светлые мысли за грош. Наблюдать виртуозную игру ораторского искусства оказалось настолько увлекательно, что почти никто и не заметил, как Елена трясущимися руками копалась в сумке. По белой перчатке расплывалось тревожное багровое пятно. Антон, случайно задевший Богданову вниманием, вдруг наткнулся на каменный взгляд сидевшей рядом хакерши, а потому, не успев открыть рта, машинально отстранился и промолчал. Каждый как мог делал вид, что все в порядке.

— Тогда к исполнению плана приступить! — скомандовал Богданов. Его взгляд кольнул сестру, но тут же осел на лицах остальных. Елена засуетилась, поменяла перчатки. — Тогда я сегодня отработаю, наверное, да, начальник? — обратился Богданов к Лехе. Котков с одобрительной улыбкой кивнул. 

После всех обсуждений на часах смартфона светилось уже пятнадцать минут первого. Руководителям «Бермуды» давно пора было целиком отдаться делу, а Антону — вернуться домой, подготовиться к понедельнику и отоспаться, насколько возможно. Сперва он попрощался со всеми. Друзья уговаривали пойти вместе, чтобы тоже не в одиночку, но Горячев отказался — пообещал, что исключительно из соображений безопасности возьмет такси, а с улицы до подъезда — всего ничего. Открестился, мол, и так слишком много переживаний. Антон надеялся, что хоть кто-нибудь сможет отдохнуть и отметить воскресенье как следует.

Задержался он только поговорить со Львом перед выходом из клуба.

— Я доберусь и сразу позвоню тебе. Или запишу голосовое. Я мигом.

Богданов встревоженно посмотрел на Антона и взял с него клятву: тот ответит на звонок в любом случае и, если что, побежит быстрее ветра. «Иначе я подниму на уши весь город», — сурово пригрозил Лев.

Призрачно белела ранняя июньская ночь. Над Васильевским опустился туман. Антон вылез из машины прямо напротив своего дома ровно через десять минут после того, как сел в нее. Расплачиваясь с водителем, недовольно ворчащим на купюры, — мол, что за молодежь пошла, раз на трезвую голову пару кварталов пешком пройти не может, — Горячев внимательно осмотрелся, не стоит ли неподалеку хоть кто-нибудь. Но вокруг не было видно или слышно ни души, кроме приглушенной домашней ругани, вылетающей из открытого окна на втором этаже. Город замер, как ему и полагалось перед началом новой недели.

Нервно проводив взглядом спешно сиганувшую в сторону проспекта машину, Горячев двинулся к арке во внутренний двор дома. Осторожные попытки разглядеть в сумерках возможную западню были бессмысленны. В звонкой акустике просторного «колодца» не отзывалось эхом ничего, кроме шороха асфальтовой крошки под собственными ботинками. Еще раз вдохнув и выдохнув, Антон остановился. Он достал мобильный и бросил Льву сообщение: «Я у парадной», — и только после того, сгруппировавшись и стиснув зубы, быстро зашагал вперед. Родная дверь была буквально в паре метров за поворотом.

«Раз… Два… Три…» — считал про себя Антон. Пальцы уверенно выбрали в кармане домофонный ключ. Ровно шаг — нога ступила внутрь границы двора: «Четыре». Горячев завернул за угол, но взглядом уткнулся не в пустое пространство подъездного козырька, а в чью-то широкую грудь. Этот образ он уже видел: тесно сидящий костюм, заплывшие глаза, кривой оскал сухих губ и лысина, на этот раз бликующая в теплом свете фонаря. Антон не успел опомниться, как мощный кулак уже стиснул ворот джинсовой куртки с футболкой и встряхнул. 

— Ну снова здравствуй, малой! — разорвался смехом мужчина. Боковым зрением Антон заметил, как еще две тени беспокойно метались за спиной громилы. — Что, вот теперь и твоя очередь пришла, а?

Горячев не успел ничего осознать. Волей одного инстинкта и под действием адреналина он дернулся, рванул и с размаха ударил ногой в массивное колено, цепляясь за него носком, как крюком. Потерял бы амбал равновесие — доли секунды хватило бы спрыгнуть и сигануть назад… Получилось. Мужчина взвыл да покачнулся, ослабив хватку; Горячев вырвался, но там — на выходе со двора — его ждали еще трое с арматурой в руках. Удар пришелся ровно по голове. Антон рухнул на колени, но не успел подняться, как чей-то острый ботинок влетел в стальной от напряжения живот с ощутимым до болезненных искр ударом. 

— Грузите ублюдка, — голос амбала был последним всплеском в угасающем сознании.

Лев истерично набирал Антону. Двадцать минут — уже слишком много даже при условии, что Горячев мог отвлечься. Тридцать — непозволительная роскошь для человека, который обещал позвонить сразу, как вернется. Богданов молился, чтобы Антон просто забыл телефон в прихожей, пока раздевался, выключил звук или заболтался с доброй соседкой по этажу, интересующейся его самочувствием. Молился, чтобы не оправдалось зудящее ощущение тревоги, разрастающееся в душе. Молился, чтобы вера в нормальную жизнь не обернулась смертельным ударом по ней же. Лев ругнулся, в последний раз сбросил вызов и открыл приложение на телефоне. Красная точка с бездушным названием «объект» по карте давно миновала Горячевский дом и направлялась куда-то в сторону пригорода. Сердце ухнуло вниз, в глазах Льва на мгновение потемнело.

— Лев, ты что? — испуганно вскрикнула Елена, когда брат настиг ее в ВИП-зоне и схватил за руку. Богданов не объяснял, просто тащил сестру силком к выходу. 

— Антона забрали.

— Почему? С чего ты решил? 

— Я ему подарил телефон с жучком, а теперь его несет мимо дома… куда-то на окраину, — Богданов задохнулся, нахлебавшись панических эмоций. Но объяснять не было необходимости, в женских глазах читалось полное понимание. В момент Богдановской слабости Елена вырвала свою руку, собрала под протест брата всех, кого могла, объяснила размах катастрофы и попросила помочь. Лев отрицал необходимость этого. Но, смирившись, просто уведомил, что ситуация жизненно опасная. 

— Все может кончиться плохо, — выдохнул Богданов, открыл багажник «крузака» и снял его фальшивое днище, являя взору перепуганных ребят целый оружейный арсенал. Настя, единственная из всех не выказавшая ни капли удивления, цокнула языком, и Лев услышал тихое и надорванное: «Пиздец семейка».

— Да всем уже все ясно, — закатил глаза Рома. Влад удивленно созерцал, как Елена спрятала за пояс маленький, словно специально женский, пистолет и сняла перчатки. 

— Я поеду на своей, — тихо сообщила Лена и почти успела юркнуть к своему белому автомобилю, как вновь была поймана за запястье. Лев сверлил сестру взглядом и тянул на себя:

— Нет, ты поедешь со мной.

Горячев очнулся. Первое, что он испытал — ноющую боль в животе от малейшего движения, от дыхания и пульсирующий звон в стенках черепа. Под ногами ощущалась сырость и холод бетонного пола, под подошвой хрустела цементная крошка. Даже не поднимая головы можно было увидеть носки чьих-то начищенных ботинок. Слышалась легкая поступь, подхватываемая эхом. Звук переворачиваемых страниц периодически разрезал тревожную атмосферу проржавевших до самого дна от Питерской влаги обстоятельств.

«Валентин…» 

Несмотря на ломаную слабость в теле, Антон, обожженный насущным страхом и ненавистью, быстро дал о себе знать проверочным рывком рук. Однако те предсказуемо были связаны за спиной до полной неподвижности, как и ноги. 

— Проснулся, — с нескрываемым восторгом отозвался Валентин. Он действительно сидел прямо напротив Горячева на ободранном стуле, который, казалось, уже лет сорок как выкрали из советской столовой. В окружении легко читался антураж заброшенного завода: дешевые витражные окна из квадратов толстого стекла, остатки техники, чистейший пол, который полностью лишили одежды-плитки особые умельцы. Все как в кино, но Антон, к своей беде, оказался внутри кадра.

— Мой хороший, я был уверен, что ты все проспишь. Уже хотел ругать нашего неаккуратного коллегу за столь радикальные действия. Антон, — Багратионов говорил так нежно, словно Горячев был его кровью, — ты же все понимаешь, да? Зачем ты здесь и что дальше будет?

Валентин тяжело задвигался, упираясь руками в трость, долго боролся с телом и, наконец, победил.

«Лев…» — вот и все, что промелькнуло в воспаленном мозгу. Антону тяжело было формулировать мысли, но в скорлупу сознания заколотилась истерическая идея, будто «проспать» означало, что Богданов тоже схвачен, тоже здесь. Губы сжались в одну линию до немоты — от боли и внутреннего сопротивления. Отвечать Багратионову Антон не стал — всю разреженную энергию автоматически направил в мышцы, возвращая им тонус и группируясь. Валентин вместе с нетвердыми ногами тащил за собой стул, чтобы устроиться ближе. 

— Молчишь. Упрямство теперь тебе не поможет. Ладно, давай я расскажу тебе. В целом, ничто не причиняет больше боли, чем ощущение бессилия. Представляешь, что будет, когда Лев найдет тебя? Когда в судмедэкспертизе скажут, что все травмы нанесены тебе при жизни, а гематомы, — трость оторвалась от пола, и ее пыльная ножка уперлась Горячеву в челюсть, вынуждая поднять голову, — будут столь объемны, что разорвут кожу. Она лопнет, как переспелый апельсин. М-м-м-м-м! Вот это я понимаю, вот это будет поистине болезненно. А все, Антон, ты виноват. Ты и твое неуемное желание везде лезть. Как только ты появился на горизонте, я сразу понял, что все лопнет под тяжестью твоего эгоизма и почти детской дури. А вроде такой взрослый мальчик…

Трость оторвалась от Горячевского лица только для того, чтобы через секунду, которую оставил Валентин себе на размах, врезаться металлической рукояткой в скулу. Антон громко замычал от боли, почувствовав, как та прошила лицо насквозь. Пульсация теперь отдавала ровно в глаз и нос. Горячев зажмурился, затем проморгался; он задышал еще более нервно и шумно, сухо всхлипывая, но сдерживаясь изо всех сил. Заныли зубы, а место, где лопнула кожа, вскоре начало гореть. Удар, однако, как только от него удалось оправиться, отрезвил. Вспомнились вопросы, сложились в законченные фразы мысли. 

— Что я тебе… — хрипло выдавил Антон и дернул головой. Прокашлялся, разрабатывая непослушную, сжавшуюся глотку. — Что мы тебе сделали? Чего ты хочешь?.. 

Видел Антон теперь тоже ясно, а потому, наученный побоями, почти непрерывно держал Валентина в поле зрения. Изредка Антон отводил взгляд в попытке найти остальных мучителей, осознать, насколько дурно его положение. Шанса, что Валентин блефует и угрожает впустую, Горячев не допускал. Но понял: Богданов — пока что — вне опасности. Значит, возможно, поиски уже начались.

Антон решил, что будет терпеть. Первым делом взгляд наткнулся на папку, которую Валентин сжимал под мышкой; вот откуда был шелест листов. Далее сам Багратионов; он выглядел плохо даже в свете переносных строительных ламп, утыкавших цех. Тени на лице Валентина приобрели исключительно зеленушный оттенок, неестественная бледность сожрала живую красноту с кожи, а руки мелко дрожали, стискивая трость. Позади Багратионова взглядом можно было нащупать очертания амбала, который то окунался в тень, то выплывал на свет и в последние моменты отвратительно скалился насильнику в спину. Там же во мраке, Антон отчетливо ощущал, был кто-то еще. 

— Что ты мне сделал? — прорычал Валентин, дернув Антона на себя и вернув его внимание. — Ты сорвал мне весь план. Я жил прекрасно до твоего появления. Удачно подавил волю Льва, обустроился в его жизни пускай паразитом, полипом, но зато каким! Таким, который пускает корни прямо в мозг хозяину. Давай я…

— Слушай, дед. Я пойду, не хочу наблюдать избиение младенцев, — внезапно одернул Багратионова амбал. — Ты помнишь, о чем мы договаривались? Если не будет того, что ты мне пообещал, я спущу на тебя такую шайку псин, что ты захочешь сдохнуть вне очереди.

Валентин даже не обернулся, но напряжение на его лице отразилось в дерганной ухмылке. Амбал фыркнул, отступил, а дальше было слышно только шаги и удаляющиеся разговоры. Багратионов сунул Антону на колени раскрытую папку, в которой по две на лист располагались приклеенные фотографии. Горячев сразу узнал, кто был на них изображен. Лев. Совсем маленький в сравнении с нынешним, беззащитный, спящий и обнаженный. Под фотографией каллиграфическим почерком был написан рост, вес, имя и — цена. Тут же вспомнилась отчего-то разорванная и склеенная фотография, которую показывала Елена. Разум кололи смутные, мрачные догадки.

— Она тебе их не подарила… а продала… — пробормотал Антон, морщась и хмурясь. Он хотел, чтобы это звучало как вопрос, но в нервозной рассеянности произнес вывод. Под кожей поселился холодок — происходящее казалось больным до безобразия. — Что у тебя за план? Что ты сделал с ним вообще, урод ты…

Горячев стиснул зубы и умолк. Его разрывали отвращение, ужас и гнев, но он должен был соблюдать осторожность со словами, и потому, дав волю презрению, мгновенно собрался, приготовившись к еще одному возможному удару. Но ничего не получил. Багратионов только сладко выдохнул, увлекшись каким-то воспоминанием, и погладил по-старчески тонкими пальцами фотографию. 

— Отдала за долги. А я мальчиками обычно торговал. В этом и был смысл всей моей деятельности. Я менял имя, охмурял женщину, подсаживал ее на крючок, продавал детей. Деньги делил с «крышей», получал небольшой процент, но и этого хватало, чтобы прожить годы. Но, увидев Льва, я впервые не смог просто реализовать товар. Он был уже достаточно взрослым, сложным ребенком, еще и с придатком в виде сестры. Ее мы хотели кончить вместе с матерью, но Лена оказалась той еще хитрой сукой; присосалась к брату, как клещ. И я решил оставить их обоих, конечно, лишив больших людей хорошей прибыли… Я подсадил Льва на успокоительные, чтобы не травмировать его психику серьезно, но и своей натуры унять не мог… И поэтому ночей ждал как манны небесной. А потом он начал неумолимо взрослеть. Время всегда берет свое, Антон. К сожалению. Я так и не смог простить ему то, что он вырос, — Багратионов привалился к трости, умолк. — Это все Лена. Она ловила меня ночами, маленькая стерва даже попыталась раз меня сфотографировать, за что хорошенько получила. Она подговорила его бежать, когда я научил ублюдка не гулять налево. Я ведь им все дал. Им обоим. Влез в долги, сел на крюк, чтобы оставить уродам жизнь. И что я получил? Меня обворовали в момент, когда я должен был отдать деньги. Я едва вышел из этой передряги… Едва.

Антон молча слушал. Поначалу он вообще не мог понять, о чем говорит Багратионов — слова доходили ладно, выстраивались на подкорке одно за одним, но их смысл, будто заточенный в пузырь, все набухал и набухал, нарывал… Пока наконец не лопнул. Горячева передернуло. Он оторвал расфокусированный взгляд от снимков и дико уставился на Багратионова. Не верилось, что все, выплевываемое из мерзкого черного рта, могло быть правдой. Не верилось, что человек способен настолько буднично рассказывать о подобных зверствах — и сетовать, и рассуждать… И даже хранить обиду. Сквозь шум крови в висках Горячев слышал ее.

Валентин был педофилом и торговал людьми. Считал Льва собственностью. А себя… спасителем? Радетелем? Антон бездумно мотал головой, пытаясь отринуть то знание, что вдруг свалилось на него и отравило кровь. Все кости выворачивало — несравнимо с любой из травм, которые когда-либо приходилось переживать. Тошнило… Признание чудовища вкручивалось в голову все глубже и глубже с каждым словом, даже когда Валентин замолчал, потому что остановиться не выходило уже у Горячева.

— Ты просто монстр… Как ты… «Не травмировать психику»?.. «Гулять налево»?.. Да ты… — Антон захлебнулся и еще раз в ужасе посмотрел на альбом. Бросило в пот. Горячева заколотило, когда крупица за крупицей перед глазами выстроилась полная картина, и тогда лавина ненависти подмяла его под себя. В бешенстве напряглись мышцы. — Ты бы лучше сдох, Багратионов! Вот где у них жизнь начнется!..

— Я умираю. У меня рак. Времени оставалось так мало, чтобы взять свое и отомстить. Чтобы научить, оградить от ублюдков. Без меня он никто. А ты, как и все прочие, убогий суррогат, жалкое подобие всего хорошего, что я мог бы дать ему! — Багратионов зарычал. Его голос набирал обороты, из груди рвались хриплые, злые ноты, похожие на празднество метели в зимнюю ночь. Валентин вдруг вскочил. Стул опрокинулся, грохнув, а насильник швырнул папку прямо в Антона. За этим последовала беспощадная серия ударов. Багратионов бил в ребра, в лицо, в грудь и все своей похожей на молоток полозолоченной рукоятью. Антон не мог закрыться и лишь беспомощно пытался увернуться, вскрикивая сквозь зубы, когда болевые толчки откликались в особенно уязвимых местах или попадали по ушибам повторно. Он отчетливо, будто кто-то включил все органы чувств на максимум, слышал, как хрустят лопающиеся капилляры и стукается металл о кости; чувствовал вкус крови на разбитых деснах и в глотке; вдыхал запах скверны и смерти. Истерично наматывала круги в коробке сознания мысль, что Валентин на этот раз не остановится; Антон понимал, что это точка, момент извержения гнева, — как вдруг древесное тело трости остановилось с четким хлопком. Как оказалось, затормозило о маленькие женские ладони. 

— Валентин, нет! — зашипела Эля. Откуда она взялась и когда успела оказаться рядом — мозг Антона зафиксировать не смог. — Богданов дарственную на него написал! А в случае смерти Горячева все перейдет его родне! Тебе нечем будет платить, понимаешь?!

Валентин покачнулся и сделал два шага в противоположную от Антона сторону. Повесив трость на сгиб локтя, он принял помятый лист с доказательствами из Элиных нервных рук. Повисла тишина, прерываемая неровным дыханием. Страх сдавал юриста с потрохами.

— Сука. Так ты все это время на две стороны играла? Это же специально, блядь. Скотина, мы с тобой уже десять лет вместе работаем…

Взмах и еще один удар. Антон подскочил на месте. Хрупкая в сравнении с Багратионовым Эля здесь же рухнула на пол. В ее абсолютном молчании и попытке подняться, а затем и ползти, было легко прочитать панику и состояние аффекта. На темном официальном костюме начертала витиеватые узоры пыль, а одна из кистей рук испачкалась в крови, волосы прилипли к левой стороне лица. Горячев не имел возможности разбираться, кто в чем виноват и кого еще он обнаружит замешанным в этой истории. Едва оставленный своим мучителем, Антон в пожаре адреналина начал рваться пуще прежнего — лишь бы растянуть веревки или разбить, или зацепить за что-нибудь узел…

— Не трогай!.. — рычал он под грохот стула. Валентин дернулся, уводя руку за пазуху. Прозвучал выстрел.

«Крузак» был головой маленькой спасательной делегации. Гнать машину в ночной тьме, когда дальние фары со встречной полосы ослепляют на целые решающие секунды, казалось почти невозможным. Но Лев ехал. Иногда вслепую, иногда с рыком выворачивая руль. Спасала только малая загруженность дорог в поздний час.

Их в салоне было трое: сам Богданов, Елена и Настя. Рома вел машину Богдановой, а Леха с Аленой — свою. Первый резонный вопрос, который прозвучал сразу же, едва они сели и завели мотор, был: «Как Багратионов мог узнать о дарственной, если об этом сначала рассказали только Эле?» Елена не стала ничего отрицать. Подтвердила все догадки и замогильным тоном сообщила, что их юрист работает на Валентина уже долгие годы. «Да и я тоже», — сдавленно призналась сестра, развернув ко Льву лицом мобильный телефон с сообщениями с тем самым шифром. Сердце Богданова неприятно кольнуло; а ведь действительно, только Елену они и не проверили. Только на нее он полагался безоговорочно. Все это время. 

Богданова рассказала, что видела растление, которое творил Багратионов. Почти со слезами выдавила, что не смогла это остановить, хотя честно пыталась, и в подтверждение, Лев знал, у нее остались два косых шрама через спину. Елена в красках рассказала, чем занимался отчим, зачем приплатил бывшему Богданова, зачем организовал прилюдное линчевание за ориентацию в офисе фирмы. Рассказала, как они бежали и как буквально через полгода, когда пожар ненависти остыл и остались только угли, Елена вернулась к Валентину сама, вышла на контакт и предложила переговоры. «Мы бы все равно не смогли убежать. Нам бы не хватило сил скрыться, а ты хотел начать жить», — всхлипнула Богданова, сминая собственные обожженные руки. Почти все, что она говорила, заканчивалось покаянием. Она утверждала, что только так могла действительно защитить брата: «Держи друзей близко, а врагов еще ближе». Елена клялась в любви и плакала, а Лев не знал, что чувствовать в этот момент. Ненависть и благодарность на мгновение слились в исполосованной трагедией душе. 

— Он убьет Антона? — спросил Богданов. Это был единственный вопрос, на который ему хватило самообладания. Единственный, который был действительно важен.

— Я не знаю.

— Ты с ним чуть меньше десяти лет нос к носу. Должна знать…

— Нет. Не должен. Это же я тебе наболтала имущество на него переписать. Багратионов в страшных долгах, ему необходимо их оплатить, а то… Они перекинутся на тебя, начнут тебя доить. 

Молчание воцарялось каждый раз, когда иссякали силы говорить и слушать правду. Настя, которая ехала на заднем сиденье немым свидетелем, в такие моменты, казалось, концентрировала его на себе. Лев не испытывал в жизни ничего страшнее. В одну секунду для него открылось осознание, что прямо перед его носом медленно расцветала трагедия, а он ничего не видел. Словно слепая зона, в которой хранится и зреет самая страшная опасность для автомобилиста: он может просто не увидеть надвигающийся на него танк и оказаться раздавленным, хотя секунду назад беззаботно пил кофе. Все существо Богданова треснуло пополам, а зияющие проломы начало с катастрофической скоростью заполнять чувство вины. 

— Почему просто не сказала?

— Как? — выдохнула Богданова. — Как такое сказать?

— Просто. Фактически. Чтобы я знал. Чтобы не думал, что я что-то могу. Не обманывался на свой счет. Чтобы не был слепым и не ранил тем, что я ни хрена не понимаю! Господи, я столько времени верил, что все это мои заслуги…

— Они твои, Лев. Он просто манипулятор. Он все представил так, чтобы ты разуверился в себе. 

— Ну а ты? Зачем себе было все взваливать на плечи молча? Зачем нести этот крест в одиночку, Лена?

Богданова смолчала. Да и сам Лев не знал, имеет ли право теперь назвать сестру предателем. Оглядываясь назад, он не мог себе честно ответить, как было бы правильнее и в какой момент он сумел бы дать отпор. И сумеет ли сейчас?

— Прости меня, — выдохнула Богданова. — Я была уверена, что заслуживаю, потому что не предотвратила ничего с самого начала… Я просто не знала… Не знала как.

— Ленин, Лев, — тихо подала голос хакерша, и Богданов почувствовал, как она тяжело хватается пальцами за спинки сиденья, наклоняясь вперед. — Я знаю, я последняя, кто может судить в этой ситуации… Но во всем виноват только один человек. Тот, кто запугивал, давил… Тот, кто решил, что может распоряжаться чужой жизнью. Вас… можно понять. Обоих. Поверьте, вас можно понять, — она вздохнула. — И еще… Я смогла поднять полицию. Объяснила условия, какие смогла. Но это не самое ближнее к месту управление. Времени ждать у нас нет… Просто будьте уверены, что протокол в случае чего составят как надо. 

— Хорошо, Насть. Спасибо, — кивнул Богданов, бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Куда может быть хуже уже, а, — выдохнула Елена.

Хлопок где-то под передним колесом с правой стороны Лев ощутил мгновенно. «Крузак» внезапно повело, сцепление с дорогой потерялось, и попытка выкрутить руль не увенчалась успехом. Бесполезно — нос автомобиля находился в воздухе. Богданов понял это запоздало — только когда машина, перевернувшись на бок, сорвалась в кювет и, натужно охнув, упала вверх дном.

Наверное, прошло какое-то время, прежде чем Лев осознал произошедшую аварию. Позади послышался визг шин и хлопки дверей, спешные шаги, крики. Богданов бездумно отстегнул ремень безопасности и рухнул вниз, больно ударившись головой. Ему, крупному мужчине, было сложно владеть телом и пытаться перевернуться в замкнутом искаженном пространстве. 

— Все живы?

— Да… — кряхтя и шипя, отозвалась Настя. — А Ленин?..

— Наверное, — истерично-спокойный голос Богдановой даже немного пугал. — Наверное.

Дверь со стороны водительского сиденья с натужным треском открылась, и Богданова тут же потащил за руки единственный, кому это было по силам — Леха. Быстро выкарабкалась хакерша и сразу бросилась помогать Владу с Ромой, которые пытались вызволить Елену. Та кряхтела, стонала, но вылезла. Богданова, судя по кровоподтеку на лбу, сильно ударилась головой и с тихими слезами бросилась к Насте, зарываясь носом в плечо. Хакерша обняла ее крепко, спрятала.

Лев осмотрел старого друга; «крузак» был помят, а днище машины у колеса оказалось разорвано. Точно взрывчатка. В душе тесно укладывались события последних часов: Антон, Елена, а теперь еще и машина. 

— А ты не хотел, чтобы мы ехали… — качнул головой перепуганный Котков, схватив Льва за плечо, будто боялся, что случится еще что-то. — Что это было? Шипы?.. Нас ждали?

— Да нет. Взрывчатка, небольшой снаряд. Подстава, чтобы время выиграть, — зарычал Лев и с такой силой ударил кулаком «крузак» по бочине, что осталась вмятина. Сердце здесь же сжалось от дурацкого чувства вины. И перед кем? Перед неодушевленным предметом! — Рома, подвинешься? Лена, ты остаешься. Вы все можете остаться. Вызывайте ментов и скорую. 

— В смысле? — очнулась Богданова. — Лев, нет, я с тобой еду!

— Лев, не дури. Слушай… — Леха вздохнул, собираясь с силами. Видно было, что ему совсем не по себе. — Ты мой лучший друг. И не только мой. Мы поедем все. Кто-то должен тебя из-под пуль вытащить, если что. Да и я служил, тоже стрелять умею… Не по людям, конечно, — он замялся, но, взглянув на павший «крузак», продолжил увереннее: — Но ситуация такая, что мы ко всему готовы. И не повернем. Нам не нужны два трупа.

— Мы все можем помочь, — подтвердила Настя, оглянувшись на остальных. — У тебя тут хакер, супертехнарь, еще один мужичара, Влад, который шарит в построении декораций и спецэффектов, и даже милая девочка, в которую точно никто не станет стрелять… Извини, Алена. Если без шуток, то ты, Лео, можешь в «Инсепшен» или ограбление банка, выбирай. А я не прощу себе, если из-за моего выбора пожить лишний день спокойно очередной ублюдок сломает жизнь кому-то еще.

— Давайте оставим хотя бы женщин, — упрямился Богданов. — Хотя бы Алену с Леной! Настя, ладно, ты… Не знаю, кто ты.

— Что значит оставим Алену? — фыркнула Алена. — В смысле оставим Алену? Да я им всем там по понятиям разложу! И так, как я, никто штопать не умеет, отвечаю. Да я коленки, локти, брови и все остальное сама себе латала раньше, чем вы тут яйца — ой, простите! — отрастили. Так что давайте-ка без дискриминации. 

— А можно спросить? — подал голос Роман, который все это время молчал.

— Ну?

— А я мужичара или супертехнарь? 

— Даже не знаю, Рома, — стирая с лица кровь, покачала головой Богданова. — После монолога мелкой я никого из вас тут мужичарами назвать не могу. 

Первым засмеялся Влад. Да так искренне, что за ним подхватили и все остальные. Это был выход эмоций. Нервное, дерганое, странное подобие радости, ее убогая подмена. Грань между хохотом и слезами, которую никто так и не переступил. 

— Тогда нам нужно подготовиться. Я не прощу себе, если еще кто-то из вас… Если что-то случится. Но все равно, что бы там ни было, вперед идут мужчины. И те, кто умеют стрелять.

— У него там немного человек осталось, — кивнула Елена. — Где-то семь. Плюс, сам Валентин. 

— Давайте вас снарядим.

Пространство завода разорвал вой Эли. В последнее мгновение рука Валентина опустилась ниже, и выстрел прошил не живот, а ногу. Бедро. Багровая лужа медленно расползалась по серому полу. У Антона кровь застыла в жилах, он буквально оцепенел, таращась на то, как женщина корчилась в муках. Снаружи послышалось шевеление. Сначала два робких выстрела, словно предупредительных, а за ними целая очередь. Валентин отвлекся от юриста, которая, урвав мгновение, перекатилась за фонарь в тень. 

— Вот сучонок, а. Ты глянь, Антоша, за тобой пришли, — дуло пистолета уперлось Горячеву в висок. Багратионов дрожал, и ствол ощутимо ерзал по коже. — Ну что, выбить тебе мозги сразу или подождать, пока он войдет?

Антон сглотнул, против собственной воли вывалив непослушными губами «пожалуйста, нет». Он шкурой чувствовал напряжение Валентина и боялся, что у того может просто сорваться палец. При таком раскладе промахнуться было невозможно — как и уйти от пули. Мгновение — смерть.

На улице что-то грохнуло. Багратионов дернулся, вжал голову в плечи, а рука с пистолетом ушла по касательной от лица. У Горячева же — снова сбилось в ритме сердце. Но не успел он даже выдохнуть застрявший в глотке воздух, как одна из строительных ламп, которая находилась ближе всего к Антону, покачнулась и с оглушительным грохотом рухнула в сторону Валентина. Багратионов едва успел отскочить, но этого замешательства хватило, чтобы чья-то тень на фоне общего хаоса бесшумно прошмыгнула за спиной насильника. В следующие секунды думать не приходилось. Всю энергию, скопившуюся в теле за проведенное в плену время, Горячев спрессовал и обратил в бросок. Мощно оттолкнувшись связанными ногами, Антон поднял себя вместе со стулом и неуклюже, тяжело обрушился на противника в развороте. Валентин охнул, пошатнулся, но больные ноги не дали устоять, и он упал, придавленный стулом и весом Горячева. В здании раздался новый человеческий голос: «Третий убит!» Хлопнул еще один выстрел. Судя по тому, что Валентин даже не пытался двигаться, он ударился головой и потерял сознание. Послышался звон летящего в сторону от чьего-то щедрого пинка пистолета, а над Горячевым присел Рома, быстрыми движениями срезая его путы. 

— Привет, Антон, давай-ка… 

Веревки сисадмин сорвать успел, а вот договорить — нет. С рыком на него обрушились мощные амбаловы руки, схватили за щиколотки и рванули на себя. 

— Ромочка! Как давно мы с тобой, падла, не виделись! — прорычал мужчина. Щелкнул затвор пистолета прямо над головой и дуло уперлось в тощую спину сисадмина. — Вставай, ублюдок мелкий. 

Рома поднялся, держа руки на виду у амбала. 

— Не надо, чувак, я же…

— Заткнись. 

Плотоядная улыбка успела расплыться на широком лице, когда из-за самого темного угла прогремел выстрел. Сомневаться не приходилось, это была Эля, но попала она только в потолок. Амбал пригнулся, а Рома одним точным ударом вогнал свой ножик мужчине в колено по самую рукоять. Крики и брань заглушила еще одна серия выстрелов, пистолет выпал из рук бандита и отлетел к очнувшемуся Валентину, который тут же схватился за возможность. Как, впрочем, и Горячев.

— Нет!.. — зашипел Антон сквозь зубы. Он едва не упустил возможность, но все же перехватил коснувшуюся рукояти жилистую ладонь. Пальцы сплелись с пальцами, и Антон натужно (его конечности затекли и все еще не слушались так хорошо, как хотелось бы) отодвинул Багратионова от оружия. В рукопашной, верхом на сопернике тело уже работало инстинктивно. Горячев подтянулся, чтобы сесть Валентину на живот и окончательно вывести из схватки его ноги. А когда это удалось и соперник больше не мог его сбросить, Антон стал продавливать защиту рук, мыча сквозь зубы.

— Ну и где твои ребята?! — проорал Валентин в борьбе с Горячевым. — Вы ни черта не получите, если я сдохну!

— Этих ублюдков, друзей его, как тараканов. Во все щели лезут. О таком мы, сука, не договаривались, — прорычал амбал. Одна его нога больше не двигалась, и бандит с усилием тащил ее за собой. Но второй вполне хватило, чтобы шарахнуть по голове крепким кулаком сначала Рому, швырнув его в стену, а затем и замахнувшегося на Багратионова Антона, чтобы после оттащить за шкирку примерно на метр. Пистолет остался у Валентина в руках и тут же был направлен на Горячева. 

— Стреляй уже, дед!

— Не так просто, — поднимаясь, шипел Валентин. Внезапно в проеме, ведущем в соседнее помещение, послышался странный гул, а за ним вспыхнул теплый свет. Цех, где держали Антона, выхватило из тени полностью, и сквозь марево стало видно Элю, что забилась в угол, истекая кровью, пытающегося встать Рому, Валентина, который вертел головой и не следил за прицелом. Последней в фокус попала Елена, приложившая амбала по голове рукоятью пистолета. Тот мягко рухнул на пол, а Богданова, оценив обстановку спешным взглядом, навела ствол на отчима. 

— Не дергайся. 

— А то что, Лена?

— А то сдохнешь без триумфа.

Звенящий от напряжения воздух смешивался с дымом. Богданова размеренно дышала и держала Валентина на мушке, а тот готов был спустить пулю в Антона. Последний, медленно моргая, пытался вернуть самоконтроль после тяжелого удара в затылок. Выстрелы становились ближе и реже, теперь от них звенело в ушах, а эхо только сильнее дезориентировало. 

— Ты здесь одна. Ошибка — и все, ты труп, Лена. Ты или Антон. Или Рома, который совсем еще мальчишка в вашей бравой компании. 

— Заткнись. Ты не сказал, наверное, ребятам, что они ничего от тебя уже не получат? Что у тебя ни хрена нет, верно? Что за пару дней до всего этого дерьма прошел третий суд и с имущества Льва сняли арест?

— Ты вырубила того, кому это стоило бы сказать, — засмеялся Валентин, но перестал, когда его взгляд зацепился за что-то в проеме. Точнее, за кого-то. 

— Лев… — первым выдавил Антон, заметив Богданова. На его белоснежной рубашке сидело кричащее красное пятно. Почему-то именно в эту минуту оглушение сошло, но прежний адреналиновый блок сменился жуткой слабостью. Нервы у Горячева сдавали. Он крупно задрожал и, создав этим недопустимый шорох, тут же был вынужден окаменеть под внимательным, почти ехидным черным взглядом шевельнувшегося пистолетного дула.

— Лев! Представляешь, десять лет мы нормально не общались в хорошей компании! — расплылся в ухмылке Багратионов. Он проковылял к Антону ближе под встревоженный взгляд Елены. 

— Валентин. Давай ты опустишь оружие и мы поговорим, хорошо? — Лев держал ладони на виду.

— Даже так? А я думал ты у нас, как всегда, просто сбежишь…

Лев посмотрел на Горячева, и по его лицу прокатилась волна ненависти, но продолжил говорить он тихо. 

— Никого больше не осталось. Мы всех убрали. Только ты. 

— И, серьезно, если ты тронешь Антона, мы запинаем тебя ногами, пока ты не захлебнешься в собственной крови, сука, — зашипела Елена. Это был опрометчивый поступок. Не только потому, что исказившееся в ярости лицо Валентина предсказывало проблемы, но больше из-за шевеления за спинами Богдановых. Антон видел, как амбал поднимался на ноги. Видел, как его крупная фигура нависает надо Львом. Выстрел, похожий на раскат грома, пронесся по цеху, оттолкнулся от дальней стены и вернулся дребезжащим эхом. Никто не понял, что произошло, пока Лев не упал на колени. 

— Нет! 

Багратионов потерял фокус цели и дернулся к Богданову, беспорядочно выстрелив несколько раз в одном направлении. Амбал рухнул первым, но неестественно долго стоял в недоумении, словно пытался смириться с дырой во лбу. Елену сбило с ног ударной волной от пули, попавшей в живот, и голова Богдановой с неприятным стуком соприкоснулась с полом.

На мгновение все смолкло. Антону и вовсе показалось, что время остановилось, что из собственного тела он вышел. Пульсирующая боль в ребрах и голове медленно утихла, будто в ней больше не стало смысла. С глухим мелодичным звоном по неровному бетонному полу катились, совершая последние прыжки, пустые гильзы. Горячев не видел вокруг ничего. В центре багрового тумана остался один Лев, который зажимал ладонями живот. Пальцы и одежда вокруг стали ярко-алыми, а лицо побледнело. Антон поймал как будто бы удивленный, остекленевший взгляд Богданова. Это было последнее, что Горячев хорошо запомнил. Все остальное вдруг потонуло в разъевшей рассудок кислоте безумия.

Отчаянный рев разорвал связки. Где-то громыхнула дверь. Откуда-то издалека, как из-за толщи воды, донеслись крики: «Антон!.. Нет!.. Пистолет!..» Левая ладонь нащупала острый локоть. Сбитые колени болезненно встретились с землей. В грудь резко уперся вороненый ствол. Послышался щелчок спуска, но ничего не произошло. Зато собственные руки нащупали взмыленную шею и такое же лицо. Чужие — пытались отбиться. Длинное тело извивалось снизу, подобно разрубленному пополам червю, но тисками зажавшие его бедра даже не двигались с места. Затем пальцы удобно впутались в шелковый галстук и сухие жидкие волосы. Тонкие пряди ломались сразу. Антону хватило сил, чтобы приподнять голову Багратионова и резко опустить назад. Почему-то на подбородке Валентина возникло одно, а потом два и три красных пятна. В ту же секунду позади ломано двинулись колени. Сопротивление ослабло.

«Антон!..» — пробился сквозь стену тишины еле различимый голос. Антон не знал чей. Кулак вошел во впадину щеки, как верная деталь — в свой паз. Потом еще раз — в глазницу. Потом очередной удар отвела почему-то столкнувшая запястье кисть. Горячев взялся за нее, а второй своей рукой припал на предплечье. Оно лежало прямо поперек дряхлой шеи. Теплое тело внизу снова ожило, затрепыхалось, но Антон продолжал давить весом, словно секунда за секундой его кто-то наполнял свинцом. Вот Валентин уже и не отбивался. А вот вдруг от жаркой боли в плечах и на переносице фокус стал расползаться. Снизу слышался прерывистый, угасающий хрип. Чуть дальше — мольбы Богданова остановиться. Сзади — приближающийся бег многих пар ног. Затем в алой пелене на периферии зрения замаячили сразу несколько рук, и все они отчего-то били по Антону, как и еле живой Багратионов. А в следующий миг Горячев резко взлетел и осел на подогнувшихся ногах в нескольких шагах поодаль, не упав навзничь только из-за того, что обвис в чьих-то объятиях. Слева — узнал Леху. Справа — Настю.

— Антон, — Богданов было подорвался, но тут же встал на колени со стоном боли. — Антон, ты в порядке? Лена… — Лев развернулся, пятно по одежде начало расползаться быстрее, а очнувшийся Горячев, всхлипнув и шмыгнув истекающим кровью носом, лихорадочно затрясся, не имея больше ресурса бороться с чужими страданиями. Богданова не шевелилась, но дышала, и пульс прощупывался, судя по облегченному вздоху брата. Багратионова, черного, как переспевшая слива, оттащили к противоположной стене и усадили к ней спиной. Алена затянула на ноге Эли пояс, но юрист уже потеряла сознание и не приходила в себя. Влад кинулся к Антону и лепетал что-то про то, что он больше никогда ему ничего не расскажет, никогда ничего не посоветует. В соседнем цехе буйствовала стихия, но дым поднимался под потолок и уходил из разбитых окон на улицу.

— Прости… — выдавил Антон, обращаясь неизвестно к кому. Последним ослабло давление в области сердца — с него спал невидимый жгут, и вместе с кровью по венам неукротимым потоком хлынули все сдержанные эмоции. Глазам и щекам стало горячо. — Пожалуйста, прости…

— Антон! Антон, тихо, перестань… Возьми себя в руки! — встряхнул его Леха, но Горячев только головой мотал, ездя взглядом по панораме, устланной ранеными и мертвыми.

— У него шок… — отрезала Настя. — Нам надо выбираться, но мы сами всех наружу не вытащим. Опера должны быть уже под стенами. С ними скорая, МЧС. Держитесь, красавцы, еще подержитесь!

Ладонь хакерши напоследок легла на лоб Антону, а затем она оказалась уже возле Елены и Льва, которого уложила рядом и подозвала Влада, чтобы нашел, проверил Рому. Потом Настя склонилась над Еленой, погладила ее по голове, поцеловала руки… Лев отодвинулся к стене, пытаясь встать. И вдруг поле битвы содрогнулось от смеха. Спазматических булькающих выдохов.

Валентин пришел в себя и, утирая кровь, не мог остановиться. Заливался, словно это был самый лучший в его жизни момент, словно не ему подыхать или он вовсе не грешил. 

— Я тебя все равно достану. Это не конец. 

Время замедлилось еще раз. Непозволительная роскошь для одной ночи, но уверенная линия стройного хронометража разорвалась ровно надвое: в первом ошметке Богданов схватился за пистолет испустившего дух амбала, во втором — выстрелил отчиму ровно в голову. Прямо между глаз. Череп мужчины раскололся, как тухлое яйцо. Мозги вперемешку с кровью брызнули на стену. Богданов взвыл то ли от горя, то ли от счастья. Его била истерика. Вскрикнула Алена и закрыла глаза, метнувшись к Лехе. После этого Горячев снова ослеп. Как не видел недавно ничего в красном тумане, так теперь — во тьме. Вроде, встал как-то. Вроде, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Теплое лицо Льва оказалось в ладонях. Чуть слышным эхом пробился среди запахов крови, пота, пыли и пороха тонкий ореховый аромат.


	38. XXXVII

#####  **_5.06. Понедельник. Прозрение_ **

Голова у Антона раскалывалась от дикого воя сирен. С трудом выходило дышать через нос. Укачивало. Пахло лекарствами. Вокруг были узкие коридоры, которые непрерывно шатались и дрожали, сокращались, подобно стенкам желудка, а почти вплотную к ногам стояла каталка. На ней лежал Лев. Горячев сжимал его холодную, кажущуюся синюшной руку. На закрытом повязкой животе Богданова расплылось багровое пятно. По сторонам сгрудились какие-то люди в бледном — и без лиц. Они шептались, но Антон все равно ничего не понимал и продолжал держаться и держать, и бормотал: «Подожди, мы скоро будем дома. Нужно просто немного отдохнуть, все пройдет».

Ехали очень долго. Потом машина остановилась; Антон не знал где. Люди в бледном поднялись. Повеяло холодным и влажным воздухом, и кто-то скомандовал: «Подавайте его сюда». За головой Льва распахнулись двустворчатые дверцы. Вдруг из-за них вынырнули длинные жилистые руки и дернули каталку наружу. Богданов открыл глаза в ужасе.

— Он же ранен… Оставьте… — взмолился Антон, обращаясь к безликим и крепче стискивая кулак на пальцах Льва. Тот тихо взвыл, но, несмотря на сопротивление, его все тащили в темную холодную сырость. Антону пришлось привстать и тянуть плечо, чтобы не отпустить. 

— Я тебя все равно достану, — раздался поперек борьбы булькающий хохот. Вскинув голову, Горячев увидел Валентина. Это он вцепился в каталку, захлебываясь от ликования; лицо его было залито кровью, выплескивающейся из ломаной дыры в черепе, на шее темнели фиолетовые синяки. Антон заорал, стал искать вторую руку Богданова, чтобы сорвать с накренившегося уже куда-то вниз ложа, но не успел. Нечто держало его сзади, а хлещущая снаружи водянистая тьма обжигала и не давала пойти следом.

— Это ты во всем виноват… — прохрипели тени. Стрельнуло болью в череп, и Горячев разжал непроизвольно дрогнувшие пальцы. Заорал от отчаяния.

Каталка с треском улетела в пустоту.

«Антон, ты что, спишь? Мы уже задерживаемся!»

Горячев протер глаза, морщась. Ребята собрались в чате и успели завалить его сообщениями в поисках. Он проснулся, как это бывало обычно, в разобранной постели, выдававшей недавнее присутствие Льва. Правда, теперь от простыней пахло не ароматными уходовыми средствами и не любимым кондиционером, а все больше лекарствами. Да и больная голова назойливо напоминала о недавних событиях и дурном сне. Удивительное дело, но после таких не хочется просыпаться гораздо сильнее, чем после снов приятных. Такие заряжают тебя теплыми переживаниями на все утро. Но кошмары — оставляют ждать подвоха наяву.

Впопыхах Антон собрался, прихватил под мышку заранее купленный букет из искусственных цветов. В июне был день рождения матери, и Горячев всегда приезжал к ней с символическим подарком в загробную жизнь так же, как и в годовщину смерти. В бога Горячев не то чтобы верил, но и атеистом-скептиком не был, — ему всегда хотелось думать, что умершие любимые наблюдают откуда-то свысока или со стороны, что некоторые верные поступки совершаются по их неощутимой подсказке. Во всяком случае они точно оставались памятью и совестью живых, а значит — заслуживали уважения.

Леха, Алена и Влад ждали возле дома на машине. Остальные — уже на месте. От Льва в телеграме висело сообщение:  _ «Я добрался. Люблю тебя.))» _ Антон бросил свое  _ «Скоро буду, прости, проспал немного! Все потому что без тебя. =))» _ — и стикер с сердечком.

— Вы могли и не ехать со мной, — смущенно оправдался Горячев, когда подсел к Коткову на привычное место позади водительского сиденья. — Тогда бы и ждать не пришлось. Это все-таки личное…

— Да ну, как же можно, — отмахнулся Леха. — Мы все знаем, что этот день для тебя очень важный.

Антон подумал, что обычно, вроде бы, не драматизировал насчет поминок перед друзьями так сильно, хотя обрадовался поддержке. Да и Лев, как обещал, именно сейчас нашел время, чтобы выразить участие.

День выдался солнечный и спокойный. Кладбищам, вопреки всему, вообще редко была свойственна мрачная атмосфера — они скорее манили безмятежностью и правильностью. Даже заброшенные могилы стояли непоколебимыми каменными и железными стражами, несущими на себе хотя бы самую малую частичку человека, которого хранят в безвременье, — имя и годы жизни. От обочин дорог к ногам кучками тянули свои маленькие головки на длинных шейках незабудки. На семейный участок, где были похоронены мать и ее родители, Антон пересадил цветы памяти сам. Их он считал чем-то лучшим и более символичным, нежели безвкусные венки.

Вот за поворотом показался знакомый кованый заборчик. Родню Горячев находил всегда легко: рядом был небольшой обелиск павшим в войне солдатам, а напротив через дорогу — обветшалый, но по-прежнему очень красивый склеп. На тропинке стояли, тихо переговариваясь, Рома с Настей. Антона приветствовали теплыми и крепкими объятиями, грустными улыбками.

— Ну, вот ты и привел своего избранника на могилы предков, да? — толкнул Горячева локтем Влад, когда они завернули к участку и вошли за калитку. — Я думаю, твоя мама оценила. Богданов — хороший человек…

— Да, — задумчиво вторил Рома, дыша в затылок. — Жаль, конечно, что получилось именно так…

Антона холодом обдало. Он замер в стороне, пропустив остальных, и уставился на подошедшего сисадмина.

— Ты что имеешь в виду?

— Да брось ты, Антонио, не нападай, — вмешалась Настя и взяла Горячева за плечо. — Ясно же что. Поверь, каждый из нас сочувствует…

От этих слов поплохело сразу. Антон отшатнулся и, нахмурившись, отступил на шаг. Друзья взглянули на него скорбно. В попытках понять, в чем дело, Горячев развернулся, наткнулся взглядом на могилы, обильно заросшие травой с нежными голубыми цветочками. В путах из тонких стеблей почти не видно было надгробных плит, но Горячев все же смог насчитать пять. Почему же пять?.. Две — это бабушка и дедушка. Три — мать.

— А Элю похоронили отдельно, — продолжала хакерша, задумчиво наматывая на палец дред. — Там все-таки нашли, как лучше, чтобы поближе к сыну. Но она тоже была с нами…

Антон плохо видел. В дрожащих руках сжимал вырванные с корнем незабудки. На четвертом камне было выбито: «Елена Богданова». На пятом: «Лев Богданов». В груди тесно стало, а лицо изломала боль — словно прорвавшиеся наружу слезы пытались пройти через каждую трещину на израненной коже.

Горячев открыл глаза. Лицо и впрямь горело огнем. Слезы скатывались по щекам, попадали на свежие ссадины, а любое мимическое движение приносило адскую тянущую боль, — вот отчего этот кошмар показался таким реальным. Она же стала первым, что Антон почувствовал, резко подскочив на больничной койке. Сердце заходилось бешеным ритмом. Голова загудела, как колокол, в ребрах и животе откликнулись все пинки и удары кулаками. Совсем жалкий стон вырвался против воли — просто сил не хватало сдерживаться.

Пытаясь понять, насколько он цел, Антон осторожно прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к щекам и лбу — обнаружил швы на тех местах, где побои Валентина отпечатались особенно жестоко. Тогда, на заводе, в пылу борьбы они казались неощутимыми. В любом случае теперь это было единственным, что придало Горячеву сил осторожно встать. После пробуждения он посекундно балансировал между апатией и истерикой, между «все кончено» и «что происходит?». Одиночная палата в таких условиях — проклятье, потому что первыми взгляд встречал только холодные бледные стены и потолок. Яркий свет, пробивающийся из-под плотной шторы, подсказывал время — наверное, перевалило далеко за середину дня. Нетвердой походкой Антон отправился на поиски хотя бы кого-нибудь живого, про себя молясь, чтобы сон не лег в руку.

В больничном коридоре оказалось пусто. Справа он упирался в нечто вроде зоны ожидания — за поворотом отчетливо виднелся угол автомата с кофе, оттуда же доносились негромкие шепотки. Антон понятия не имел, где находится медицинский пост, чтобы обратиться за помощью, поэтому решил просто идти к людям. Каково же было облегчение, когда там на синих диванах нашлись сбившиеся в кучку, изможденные Влад, Алена и Леха.

— Антоша! — здесь же подскочили Влад с Аленой, налетели на Горячева неугомонной стайкой и трогали, трогали, трогали. Котков подоспел чуть позже и крепко, но бережно сжал плечо. Словно каждое прикосновение давало им драгоценную информацию о том, что Антон по-настоящему жив и реален. Тот немного вздрагивал, если друзья задевали больные места, но все же покорно и охотно прижимался в ответ.

— Как бы дала тебе сейчас! — замахнулась Алена на Горячева. Последний знал, что шутила, но в ее серьезном лице сложно было найти хотя бы одну смешинку. — Какого лешего ты встал? Тебе прописан покой и лежать, Антон! У тебя сотрясение! 

— Ну вот да, Горячев, а ты шляешься, — бубнил Влад где-то под боком.

— Было плохо… Я проснулся, — слабо улыбнулся Горячев, но тут же сломался под грузом нахлынувших переживаний. Он действительно не помнил ничего с того момента, как потерял сознание после выстрела в Багратионова. Лицо Валентина до сих пор стояло перед глазами, будто это было не просто воспоминание, а уродливый шрам на сетчатке. Голос Антона задрожал: — Где остальные?..

— Все хорошо, Антоша. Все живые, все здесь, — мгновенно стал успокаивать его Леха. — Все уже тут, в палатах. Мы проплатились, чтобы вас не развезли по отделениям, чтобы вы все могли отдохнуть. Элю недавно перевели сюда из реанимации. Лев…

— Господи, не продолжай… — облегченно выдохнул Антон, прикрыв глаза. Он еще раз прижался к каждому, согреваясь истинным счастьем от того, что из близких никто не погиб. Все остальные, как ни ужасна была эта мысль, заслуживали смерти. Сразу появились силы, чтобы идти дальше. Но Горячев хотел убедиться: — Мне нужно их увидеть.

И Антона повели. Его палата была крайней в платном отделении экстренной терапии. Первая же после нее открытая дверь впустила Горячева в залитое светом помещение. Резкий запах антисептика и витаминов группы «Б» щекотал ноздри; где-то под ним не мог выдержать конкуренции тонкий аромат духов и женского крема для рук. 

— Мам, а ты долго лежать будешь? 

— Пока не выпустят, — с усмешкой ответила юрист и потрепала затылок темноволосого, как она сама, и круглолицего мальчика. Сын лежал у Эли головой на животе, старательно не касался ноги. Мерно капала капельница свой раствор, почти надзирательно тикали часы, что прятались где-то в палате. Юрист Антона заметила сразу, но не сразу смогла определиться с реакцией. На ее лице мелькнули одновременно испуг, сожаление и счастье, блеснули на щеках слезы. Горячев улыбнулся в ответ, с трудом проглотив новый приступ рыдания. Он даже мертвецу не простил бы еще одного сироты. Да и не при женщине же плакать.

— Ну что ты, мам? — встрепенулся мальчик, подняв голову. — Ну хочешь, я того злого дядю побью? Я сильный, меня тренер знаешь, как хвалит на карате. 

— Его больше не надо бить, — тихо ответил Антон раньше Эли. А после, спохватившись, спросил у нее: — Ты не против, если я зайду?..

— Нет, — отмахнулась Эля, а вот мальчик повернулся и уставился на Антона с изумлением и ужасом. Только сейчас Горячев понял, насколько красочно его лицо. 

— Я что-то не понимаю, он вас всех побил? Один? Даже этого сильного муж… дядю?

— Егор, молчи. 

— А что молчи? Тетя Лена про таких говорит, что они конь с педалью. 

— Это про дурака, — засмеялась Эля и отвесила сыну затрещину. — Конь педальный. А этот дядя того злого на лопатки уложил. Ну и теперь мама будет меньше работать… 

Не успела Эля среагировать, как Егор сорвался с места и врезался в Горячева с крепкими объятиями. Антон покачнулся, стиснул зубы, но то хохочущие, то всхлипывающие позади ребята его поддержали. 

— Я бы, конечно, и сам справился. Если бы мог. Но мама не пускает.

— Я бы на ее месте тоже не пустил… — Горячев обронил смешок и потрепал Егора по голове. — Да ты и впрямь сильный! Сейчас и меня завалишь, малец… А я же к твоей маме зашел сказать спасибо… — Антон поджал губы и вновь взглянул на Элю. — Она мне жизнь спасла.

Юрист отвечать не стала. Ее взгляд преисполнился благодарности, и Егору вновь пришлось бежать успокаивать маму, бросив в сторону Горячева «извините». Антона тем временем повели дальше, позволяя дать израненной душе успокоиться. 

Следующая палата была лишь приоткрыта, но узнать ее обладателя оказалось слишком легко — недовольное ворчание касалось ушей еще за несколько шагов до порога. Звук клавиш, запах кофе и апельсинов внезапно встретили раньше дневного света, украшающего палату. 

— Я вообще не понимаю, нахрена ты приперся. И ты мне мешаешь, голова болит, сотрясение у меня! — возмущался сисадмин. — Что ты думаешь, видеть твою рожу — лекарство?

— Да брось, — отвечал ему незнакомый, но очень мягкий и даже сладковатый мужской голос. — Мы ведь, кажется, успели подружиться, а когда Влад позвонил и сказал, что с вами, я сразу…

— Мы не друзья, — дерзко фыркнул Рома. Дернуть в характерном жесте головой, чтобы повыше задрать нос, ему не позволило сотрясение. — Поэтому я не понимаю в квадрате.

— Это Ренат, тот художник, мы вместе работаем, — шепотом подсказал сзади Влад, когда Антон замер на пороге, пытаясь понять, кем является смуглый, похожий на испанца молодой человек с гривой смоляных кудрявых волос, усиленно заламывающий руки и глядящий на Рому в равной степени обожающе и драматично. Горячев замычал с пониманием, даже для своего состояния быстро сложив, что к чему, и смущенно кашлянул.

— Антон! — необычайно громко отозвался сисадмин и, медленно поднявшись, повис на Горячеве с объятиями. — Хорошо выглядишь даже со своим тюнингом. Ты и так, с синей рожей, красавчик, — хохотнул Рома и медленно отстранился, то и дело бросая на Рената безразличные взгляды. Художник ревниво вздохнул и повернулся к Вовину с немым вопросом. Судя по тому, что переживал безнадежно очарованный Ренат недолго, выяснял он, не является ли Горячев случайно Роминой пассией.

— А потом буду еще и с боевыми шрамами на роже, судя по всему, — сдержанно хихикнул Антон, чтобы поменьше двигать лицом, и тронул шов на левой скуле. — Да ты на себя-то посмотри… Который раз вижу тебя с подбитым глазом! Ты конченый, Рома, лезть в пекло, из которого уже сбежал. Спасибо тебе за это.

— Так я ему и толкую, что он герой! — патетично всплеснул руками Ренат. — У него, между прочим, безупречный романтический типаж… А он все артачится!

— Ренат, — огрызнулся Рома. — Молчи. Да я же за тобой полез, Антон. За вами. Когда в пекло с высокой целью, оно легче. Нестрашно, — искренне улыбнулся сисадмин и тут же смутился. — Я помню, как было хреново мне. Очень жаль, что я в целом смог сделать так мало…

— Ты очень много сделал. И полез делать даже тогда, когда тебя не просили и когда доверять было некому, — Антон отвел взгляд. А потом сам бросился на Рому, стиснув в объятиях почти до хруста в ребрах. И то «почти» лишь потому, что просто немного не хватало сил. Потом Горячев мягко оттолкнул сисадмина обратно, к постели и к ухажеру, ухмыляясь. — Так что вот лежи и терпи теперь овации, почести и дифирамбы. Заслужил.

— Да от кого? От него, что ли? Да мы даже не друзья, — Рома раздраженно скрестил руки на груди.

— Ты моя муза, — довольно промурлыкал Ренат и, подобравшись к сисадмину, потянул его обратно в постель. А Антон до следующей палаты слушал вырывающиеся в коридор протесты и ругательства.

За новой дверью было тихо. Никаких громких слов или выдающихся ароматов, никаких страстей или жгучих эмоций, ни капли звука или яркого солнечного света, — только болезненное спокойствие. Войдя в комнату, Антон обнаружил спящую на коленях у Насти Елену, которая даже без сознания стальной хваткой держала ту за футболку и за дреды. Зареванные красные глаза Богдановой ярко говорили обо всем, но умиротворенное дыхание кричало еще громче. Хакерша сначала тоже показалась дремлющей, но все же ее рука двигалась по светлым распущенным волосам, а внимательные глаза открылись, стоило Горячеву ступить за порог.

— А… Антонио, — Настя знакомо прищурилась. Она казалась совершенно целой и непоколебимой, и все такой же спокойной, будто Сфинкс. Но усталость залегла в морщинках под глазами. — Человек, который, видя пальбу, кидается и затыкает ствол грудью…

— Я… плохо помню, — Антон потупился. Он не знал, как правильно отреагировать на такое приветствие.

— Было, было, — кивнула хакерша. Но тут же хихикнула: — Это не критика. Я восхищаюсь твоей смелостью… и везением. Ты нас всех здорово напугал, Горячев. Да, блядь… — она резко выдохнула и снова прикрыла глаза. — Вы все меня напугали до смерти. Сколько я совершала в своей жизни рискованных вещей, но чтобы такое… Вот поэтому я предпочитаю никогда не встречаться вживую с людьми, которых мне приходится защищать.

Настя снова провела ладонью по Елениной голове. Антон нашел в этом жесте нечто очень значительное. Он наконец признал, что между двумя женщинами сформировалось не просто взаимное доверие. И непоколебимая, максимально закрытая и причудливая в своих рассуждениях даже в эту минуту хакерша выглядела по-настоящему привязанной к Богдановой.

— Как она? — вполголоса спросил Горячев.

— Ушиблась… Но бронежилет уберег ее от пули. Правда, это не облегчает ее ран. К сожалению, их в такой больнице не подлатают. Слишком глубоко внутри…

Антон услышал, как Настя шумно сглотнула, задумчиво нахмурившись. У него к горлу тоже подкатил ком. Детская фотография, которую сделала Елена, рассказ Багратионова и множество других деталей, — воспоминания неприятно дергали нервы. Горячев подступил ближе и присел на колени рядом с кроватью, чтобы получше видеть лицо Богдановой. Он взял ее за руку, оторвав от Насти, сжал огрубленные человеческой жестокостью, но все равно красивые пальцы в своей ладони. Еще какое-то время сидели в молчании втроем. Потом Богданова открыла глаза и внезапно ясно посмотрела на Горячева, но только теснее прижалась к Насте. 

— Я вижу, ты уже ищешь приключения на жопу? — прошептала Лена, отняв свою руку и погладив Антона по щеке. Она нежно тронула нос и скулу, шутливо и аккуратно потрепала за ухо. — Горячев, с сотрясением надо лежать. Самое главное — лежать. А ты все скачешь. Как вы меня все уже достали, а.

— Да что моей голове будет… — Антон дернул уголком губы. — Я хотел знать, что вы все живы.

— Все живы в том числе благодаря тебе, маленький герой. Я не думала, что это могло когда-нибудь закончиться… Я и не мечтала… — усмехнулась Елена, но ее губы задрожали, и непрошенные слезы выступили в уголках глаз. Богданова старалась улыбаться вопреки этому. — Правда, один из живых, если ты поскорее не навестишь его, встанет, и у него разойдутся швы. Он все утро порывается, задолбал уже. 

— Ох… — Антон, как по команде, тут же вскочил на ноги, — и пожалел, когда тело в очередной раз напомнило, что живых мест на нем осталось мало. — Тогда мне нужно идти. А ты, Настя, присмотри за Леной еще, ладно? Я попозже зайду…

— Только не поскользнись и не упади, когда будешь бежать, — цокнула языком хакерша и беззлобно засмеялась. — Будет обидно, если ты покалечишься на самой финишной прямой.

Горячев, неловко ухмыльнувшись, утешительно поцеловал их с Богдановой в щеки, пожелал поправляться, а потом снова вынырнул в коридор. Там его ждала последняя палата, по иронии судьбы расположившаяся в самом конце крыла, в тупике. За закрытой дверью (Антон все видел в окошко, которое было вмонтировано в ее пластиковое тело) Богданов на кровати почему-то сидел. Не лежал, как следовало бы человеку с пулевым ранением, а именно сидел, уставившись в раскрытое окно. Когда Антон тихо зашел, Лев его не услышал. Горячев сразу учуял тонкий ореховый аромат, наполнивший комнату вместе со свежестью уличного воздуха, больничный душок антисептиков и даже легкий запах крови, въедающийся под кожу. Лев жмурился на солнце, и было в этой секунде покоя что-то настолько возвышенное и печальное, и радостное одновременно, что не хотелось прерывать мгновение. С разрушением волшебства, правда, Богданов прекрасно справился сам, попытавшись подняться, схватившись за подоконник и капельницу. Но Антон не дал.

— Тш-ш-ш-ш… Не надо, пожалуйста…

Антон ласково усадил Льва назад — лечь тот все равно не дался; Богданов сперва вздрогнул, начал сопротивляться и ругаться, словно не узнал любви в мягких движениях рук. Но когда он обернулся, готовясь дать отпор, Горячев обнял любимое лицо ладонями, впился взглядом. Он больше не нашелся что сказать — и только смотрел, зрачками впитывая искреннюю радость. Боль забылась сама собой, и Антон не сразу осознал, как сильно ломит лицо от вновь бегущих по нему соленых капель, как щиплют они разбитые улыбающиеся губы. Лев обтер большими пальцами горькую воду с лица, судорожно выдохнул, скорее обнимая, скорее стремясь воссоединиться. 

— Антон, животом на ствол… Животом на ствол, ну мозгов нет совсем, одна дурь в голове! — отчитывал Богданов Горячева, но только сильнее тянул на себя, вынуждая залезть на кровать с ногами, прижаться лицом к плечу. Затем на Антона обрушились поцелуи, которые чаще всего ложились на висок и скулу. Невесомый, едва сдерживаемый порыв, в котором Лев стремился спрятать Горячева в собственных руках, было ничем не унять. — Прости меня. Прости меня, столько боли пришлось пережить…

— Прости… — эхом отозвался Антон, поворачиваясь так, чтобы поймать губы Богданова своими. Не было поцелуев лучше и прекраснее этих — прорастающих любовью на свежих ранах, скрепляющих сильнее любых оков. Горячев нежно гладил Львовские ладони, прижимал их к груди, сминал пальцами — и не знал, куда еще деть себя от разрывающих душу чувств. В конце концов Богданов вынудил Горячева успокоиться и теперь просто раскачивался из стороны в сторону, прижавшись губами к виску. Он баюкал, но в груди, Антон мог это почувствовать, под ребрами само дыхание билось быстро-быстро.

— У меня внутри все разорвалось, когда ты сиганул. Когда ты исчез, когда я осознал, что тебя нет… Ни одна пуля меня так не пробила, как это… Как ты, — грустно улыбнулся Лев, поглаживая израненные щеки. — Обижали моего маленького. — Костяшки пальцев невесомо ходили по скуле. — Этот урод… Столько боли. А я… Я не помешал ничему из этого. Из-за меня страдали все вокруг, — выдохнул ожесточившийся Лев, а руки его остановились. — А я ничего не видел. Совсем ничего…

— Лев… — Антон поднял голову и твердо посмотрел Льву в лицо. И его заставил смотреть. — Нет. Ты — помешал. Ты пытался помешать. Ты защищал. И ты искал Рому, когда он тоже пропал. Ты пришел за мной. Ты рисковал собой, чтобы все исправить. Но ты… Не знал. Да ведь? — он закусил губы и шумно, резко вздохнул. — Ты просто ничего не знал. До чего ты мог додуматься, что мог сделать, если просто не знал?.. Мы и так делали все, что могли. И, может, ничего не случилось бы, уедь мы… Если бы успели. Ему ведь не так долго оставалось, да?.. Даже если бы не… Если бы ты не… 

Горячев истерично усмехнулся и, помолчав с мгновение, вновь медленно уложил голову Богданову на грудь. Нос закладывало от беззвучного, но непрерывного, бесконтрольного исхода слез. Это Антон оплакивал прошлое Льва. Его судьбу, от которой удалось сбежать, которую удалось победить. Но говорил Горячев только о настоящем.

— Я люблю тебя, Лев, — твердо произнес он. — Я люблю тебя и не виню ни в чем. И прошу, чтобы ты простил себя…

— А я тебя, — Богданов гладил Горячева, забираясь пальцами тому в волосы. Он смолчал, простит ли себя, смолчал обо всем, что могло бы растревожить Антонову душу. — Все хорошо. Не расстраивайся, все же уже хорошо. Уедем отдыхать, да? Потом откроем дело, будем жить вместе… Будем?

Антон монотонно кивал. Этого ему и хотелось. Уехать, сбежать от города, будто все дело было в нем, а потом вернуться забытым и зажить снова — лучше, чем раньше. Но даже на такой мысли остановиться было сложно. Воспоминания скреблись, царапали изнутри разбитую голову.

— Он ведь так и не выплатил свой долг… — вспомнил неожиданно Горячев, хмурясь. — А это значит, что за тобой могут прийти. Мы все еще в опасности, Лев?..

— Думаю, что нет. Во-первых, мы убрали его дознавателя — того амбала. Во-вторых, я думаю, что раз на оплату ему хватило бы и моего имущества — значит, он должен был только той шайке-лейке. Я думаю, все в порядке. Если бы от нас что-то хотели, нас бы уже искали, Антон. И уже бы нашли. Слишком громко мы прокатились в новостной ленте… Не переживай, мой маленький, — Богданов поцеловал Антона в макушку, — это точно уже конец.

Слова Льва звучали убедительно. Перестал колотиться напряженный нерв, и Горячев задумался в поисках другого сигнала об опасности. Тихо. Тихо было в душе. Прикосновение губ утешительным теплом сняло даже головокружение, а слезы высохли. И тогда Антон позволил себе напомнить:

— Только я большой мальчик. Я могу тебя защитить. Могу дать за тебя в морду. Даже на руках тебя вынесу, если будет нужно. Надеюсь, что будет — но только дома…

Он усмехнулся, приподнял голову и медленно перевернулся, нависнув над лицом Льва. Тот выглядел довольным и совсем по-родному наглым. 

— И мы будем жить вместе, — увереннее продолжил Антон. — А твое дело будет еще лучше прежнего. Ты теперь свободен. Ты уже думал, чем хочешь заняться? Не оставишь косметический бизнес?..

— Тобой. Моим большим в нужных местах мальчиком, — протянул Лев, а его рука внезапно скользнула от живота Горячева вниз. Тот от неожиданности вздрогнул — но сразу замер, вспомнив о ранах. Антон понял, что оказался в ловушке, из которой смог осторожно сбежать, лишь перехватив ладонь-нарушительницу. Лев засмеялся: — Ну а в целом ты только для меня и только за семью замками маленький. Я никому не скажу. 

— Тогда я никому не скажу, что ты, похоже, совершенно здоров, — укоризненно покачал головой Антон. В качестве извинения за здравомыслие он поцеловал пальцы Богданова, а затем потянулся и невесомо коснулся поцелуем губ. — Разве что тоже головой повредился. Я, к сожалению, не приношу денег, в отличие от работы. 

— Зато я приношу, а ты меня вдохновляешь и защищаешь, — Лев прикрыл глаза. — Головой я повредился, когда тебя встретил, Горячев. Увидел — и все. И теперь думаю только о поцелуях, которые больному прописаны в качестве лекарственной меры. И о тебе…

— Тебе нужно еще немного восстановиться, прежде чем заниматься таким делом. Иначе рана откроется — никакой пользы… И мне тоже лучше не поднимать давление. Но потом… — Горячев опустил веки, мечтательно улыбнувшись. Он корил себя всеми правдами и неправдами, но все же окончательно съехал следом за Львом в те манящие фантазии, которые лучше любого лекарства спасали от стресса.

— А сейчас получай свою первую дозу…

Антон не знал, сколько уже прошло времени, когда позади неожиданно скрипнула дверь. Да и после — не обратил внимания, как и Лев. Близость и любовь — вот и все, что заняло их. Томные и медленные движения губ, бережные объятия рук, дыхание, сталкивающееся в одной точке. Никто не мог предугадать будущее, но Горячев знал, чего хочет сам. Изрезанную душу он зашьет. Разбитое сердце — соберет. Взамен искалеченной жизни — подарит новую и в ней останется. Быть может, они с Богдановым не достойны назваться лучшими из людей. Быть может, этот титул судьба сберегла для кого-то другого. Антону пришлось быть таким, каким его сделали, и выбирать из того, что дали. Однако в этот самый миг — в объятиях мужчины, перенесшего немалое и принесшего с собой многое, узнавшего и сделавшего все злое и доброе, на что только способен человек, — в этот самый миг не приходилось оглядываться по сторонам, не приходилось даже думать о завтрашнем дне. Все встало на свои места. Главная истина читалась ясно, даже если закрыть глаза.

— Ну гляньте вы на них! Только чуть оставили, они уже вновь за свое, — смешливо заметила Елена, внезапно оказавшаяся в дверном проеме. А за ней — вся дружная семья, среди которой Рома грустно вздыхал, желая романтики. — Вот вам не стыдно?

Антон медленно разорвал поцелуй, оглянулся. Вместе с ним — и Богданов. Несколько секунд они молчали, уставившись в сторону выхода, а затем Горячев, вздохнув с укоризной, спросил:

— Ты что-то слышал?

— Нет, — честно соврал Лев. 

— А видел?

— Нет.

— Наверное, это была моя совесть, — заключил Антон. — Но на сегодня мы с ней договорились. Я ей больше ничего не должен…

Он улыбнулся друзьям напоследок. А потом у Горячева закружилась голова от безумия жизни и от любви, и он, мысленно раскинув руки, вновь упал в объятия самых нежных на свете ладоней.


	39. Эпилог

Роттердам поражал воображение. Футуристическое безобразие архитектурных форм, буйство красок, смесь запахов мегаполиса, маленького зеленого города и вкусной еды — такой была самая артистичная и безумная грань Европы. Под высоким, но толерантным к гулякам июньским солнцем она играла ярче всего. Жизнерадостный, шумный в самый разгар фестивалей и не менее волшебный, чем Питер, встречал своих гостей город изобретателей и чудаков, где дома имели форму поставленного на угол куба, а велодорожки были шириной с автодорогу. Сложно даже представить, какие люди могли жить в нем, дышать его воздухом. Впрочем, принимал Роттердам одинаково приветливо всех, а своей способностью сочетать несочетаемое напоминал одну необычную компанию, по воле счастливого случая оказавшуюся здесь сегодня в полном составе.

— Я бы не смог тут жить, — вздыхал Леха, озираясь по сторонам. Эту фразу Котков повторял уже пятый день из пяти, которые друзья находились в «столице современного искусства», — и еще что он выглядит слишком нормальным и на него странно косятся (на Леху и впрямь косились, но только когда он начинал громогласно возмущаться на русском).

— Хорошо, что тебя не слышит Влад, — хихикнула Алена, шагая с Котковым под руку. C недавних пор она носила ту же самую фамилию — Леха наконец сделал предложение, — а поездка в Голландию за компанию с близкими стала главным приключением медового месяца. «Нормальность» молодого мужа бьюти-хулиганка совсем не разделяла и разгуливала по ярким улицам с многоцветными пастельными локонами, по последней моде.

— Да, Леха. Хорошо, что не слышит. А то бы напомнил, что работаешь ты в клубе, который, судя по его виду, из Роттердама вынули и в Питер перебросили!

От Антона можно было ждать каких угодно изменений, но не в том, что касалось любви нарываться и прочих не до конца утихших проявлений юношеского максимализма. За прошедший год Горячев и так стал совсем другим человеком, — а потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что свой тридцатый день рождения он отметил обескураживающе обыкновенно. Он даже чувствовал себя обманутым: вставать после вечеринок не стало тяжелее, спина не начала болеть от физических нагрузок, страсть к компьютерным играм и прочим «глупостям» не угасла, секс-марафоны остались такими же желанными и запойными — что там еще обещали на очередном рубеже? Больше всего Антона огорчило то, что из категории «пацаны» в категорию «солидные мужчины» по набору условных внешних данных он тоже не перешел. Правда, всех этих расстройств хватило на несколько дней, а затем итогом Горячевского самоанализа стало умозаключение: все врут, старости не существует, можно расслабиться! И даже позволить себе не сбривать трехдневную щетину, которая добавляла не лет, а только задиристого шарма ладному лицу, как и небольшие шрамы на левой скуле и над бровью.

Котков повернулся, чтобы все разложить критикану по понятиям, но Антона не так уж легко было достать — особенно когда тот, хохоча, утек подальше от брюзжащего лучшего друга за плечо своего спутника. Лев в переменах не отставал от Горячева. Это касалось как стиля в одежде, который приобрел исключительно белые и черные оттенки, так и манеры говорить, вести себя. Богданов стал еще более спокойным — ушла натянутая нервозность и навязанное доминирование — и сытым, хотя новый бизнес спа-салонов с индивидуальной линейкой косметики ручной работы вытягивал из него порой все соки. Влад шутил, что пережитый опыт с Антоном и до него наложил на Льва особенно интересные тени, которые играли на руку в сфере оказания услуг теперь. 

— Да ладно тебе, Лех. — Богданов ухмыльнулся и увел руку за спину, чтобы потискать Горячева за что попадется. — Вон Петруша не ныл, когда окно в Европу рубил, и ты не плачься. Вдруг что полезное для себя вынесешь и в свое дело привнесешь. Хорошо же? А ты у нас в этом плане Петруши ничем не хуже!

— Глядишь, и тебе тут памятник поставят, — энергично кивал Антон, зубоскаля. — Вон у нас и почти что настоящий скульптор есть… А мы, кстати, почти пришли. Где там наши?

Общий сбор был назначен на территории Музейного парка недалеко от Кюнстхаля. А все дело в том, что, помимо отпусков и празднеств, повод для поездки в Роттердам у друзей нашелся самый солидный — на этом настоял «случайно» (как обычно) попавший сюда Влад. Весь прошлый день и ночь Вовин со своей командой не спали в отеле — готовили инсталляцию, с которой их сюда и пригласил обретенный во время прошлой поездки в Амстердам знакомый меценат. Как оказалось, гулять по кварталу красных фонарей и курить травку свободные художники умели не просто так, но и с правильными людьми.

— Я вижу Рому, — произнес Леха, приложив ладонь козырьком ко лбу и щурясь на солнце.

Они вышли на просторную площадку, окруженную зеленью. Ее центр заняла какая-то хитрая конструкция, но со стороны, откуда двигались ребята, был виден только задник. А там, куда указал Котков, под навесами расположились деревянные скамейки, лежанки и сиденья разных геометрических форм. Рома действительно клонился над ноутбуком, заняв одно из посадочных мест. Сисадмина, который теперь был еще и личным помощником Богданова, всегда видели увешанным электронными гаджетами. Рома постоянно отвлекался, тянулся рукой к уху, чтобы активировать звонок в наушнике и очередной раз сообщить кому-то, что Лев Денисович находится в отпуске. Теперь он, а не Елена, был всегда на связи и являлся по праву левой рукой директора. Лев с Ромой за год горячо спелись, тем более что характер молодого человека пообтесался, стал проще и хитрее, но только в рамках рабочего процесса. В личном общении Роман нисколько не изменился, оставаясь все тем же недоверчивым брюзгой с ярко выраженным недугом — человеколюбием.

Рядом с Ромой — причем неизменно как будто бы в зоне его игнора — ребята увидели своего уже не нового знакомого, художника Рената. Правда, даже Антон до сих пор общался с товарищем Влада от силы раз пять, и все пять раз его можно было увидеть только в обществе сисадмина. В Голландию Ренат прибыв во всеоружии — с этюдником и палитрой — и писал новый Ромин портрет. Получался, судя по всему, «Роман сидящий», полный дум на лице.

— Ребят! — обрадовался Рома и вскочил с места. Осознав за собой слишком яркую положительную эмоцию, он тут же насупился и забубнил: — Уже давно вас жду. А, Лев, там звонят по поводу контрактной лаборатории, вашего согласия ждут. 

— Ну вы больные, — мгновенно встрял Горячев, оборвав едва начавшуюся деловую беседу. — У вас же отпуск! Какие лаборатории! Лев, ты обещал, что не будешь работать на этой неделе… Ты же не хочешь сказать, что ты мне вра…

— Не врал! — перебил Богданов, замотав головой в отрицании. Горячев получил свой беглый поцелуй в висок, а затем Лев зашептал Роме: — А по тем же деньгам?

— Нет, чуть снизили, — ответил в тон ему тот. — Хорошо мы их две недели мариновали!

Антон под хихиканье Котковых уже сжимал руки в кулаки:

— Ну вот помаринуйте их еще, может, они!..

— Вы простите, что вас перебиваю я, — послышался со стороны голос Рената, который, указывая на каждого кончиком кисти, очень и очень строго — почти оскорбленно, — заглядывал в лица нарушителей тонкой атмосферы вдохновения. — Но сейчас Рома работает только моим натурщиком.

— Ну вообще-то я все это время рабочие вопросы решал! — обиженно отозвался сисадмин. — А ты рядом присел не спрашивая. 

— Я спросил. Когда ты мне сказал, что тоже сюда едешь. Мы обсуждали, что нельзя упускать такой возможности на родине Рембрандта и прочих…

— С тобой бесполезно договариваться, ты все переиначишь! — вскипел Рома. — Будем договора составлять!

— Искусство не терпит рамок! — охотно продолжил спорить Ренат, но, видимо, чтобы убрать свидетелей, быстро перекинулся и на остальных: — И вообще, вы уже посмотрели, что мы тут поставили? — он кивнул Антону и Льву за спины. — Влад с Леней должны были вот сейчас говорить с руководством музея… Они только утром все смонтировали.

— Нет, но мы шли… — разулыбался Леха. — Только хотели собраться. Может быть, раз Рома у нас за всем следит и все знает, он подскажет, где девушки?..

— Они ели, вот недавно тут были, — Роман растерянно обвел взглядом фудкорт неподалеку, но никого не обнаружил. А все потому, что буквально через секунду словно из ниоткуда на Льва совершили самое настоящее нападение; Богданова накинулась на того со спины, запрыгнула, повиснув на шее и обвив ногами бока. Елена и Лев не виделись месяц, потому как и жизнь Богдановой резко изменила свой вектор. Она не стала работать дальше с братом так тесно и теперь являлась агентом, выездным менеджером по связью с иностранными инвесторами или партнерами. Какое-то время после смерти отчима Елена просто восстанавливалась, проходила психологическую терапию, исследовала свой быт и училась жить, постепенно настраивая отношения с братом и лишая себя и его придуманных рамок. Но у четы Богдановых с обыденностью всегда были самые настоящие проблемы; Лена очень скоро увязалась за Настей и ее странным кочевым стилем жизни.

— Лев! — вопила Богданова, тиская брата до такой степени, что тот скоро попросил не душить его и дать еще один шанс. Руки в перчатках не позволяли Елене держаться за плечи Льва по-человечески, поэтому она взяла его шею в самый настоящий борцовский захват. 

— Я смотрю, Настя тебя научила всему плохому, чему можно, и сразу, — придушено шипел Богданов под хохот Алены и Романа. Правда, стоило Елене все же отлипнуть от Льва, как на него из-за другого плеча длинной черной тенью бросилась Настя. Она в причудливом городе, впрочем, как и раньше, не отказывала себе ни в чем, что касалось внешности, и являла собой совершенный киберпанк — и впрямь какого-то персонажа «Матрицы». Никуда не делись только дреды, пирсинг и кривая ухмылка. По очереди она расцеловала всех и каждого. Елена вторила ей, но больше обнимала и прижималась. Досталось даже Ренату. Антон, бесконечно счастливый долгожданной встрече, уже сам влетел в Богданову последним и подхватил на руки, а Настю под ее же гневные восклицания — просто приподнял. Даже оказавшись на земле, хакерша, впрочем, продолжала протестовать:

— Я никогда и никого не учу ничему плохому, Лео! Это из-за горячего твоего Горячева она теперь еженедельно кидает ножи. А сильные руки — похоже, и вовсе семейное!

— Ага, не учишь ты, — шутливо бубнил Богданов и тер шею. Елена какое-то время нахваливала Рому за то, как он хорошо следит за Львом, а после опять повисла на брате. На этот раз просто на руках, вынуждая его обниматься. Лев возмущался: — Да что такое! Что за тактильный маньяк!

— Это я еще приличная, — ухмылялась Елена. — Это я вам еще ножи не кидала! Сядем есть, я покажу.

— Если что, с вилками она тоже неплохо справляется, — сочувствующе потрепала Богданова по плечу Настя.

Эля всегда появлялась в самый последний и неподходящий момент и сегодня тоже почти опоздала на встречу. Егор, который шел с ней за руку, налетел на Антона и, как по лестнице, забрался по нему до самых плечей. Горячев, придержав мальца за щиколотки, одарил его взглядом родного старшего брата — или даже отца. Элю, озираясь на очень внимательного Богданова, он приветствовал целомудренным поцелуем в щеку и уступил место остальным; первой оказалась Настя, вооружившаяся замаскированной под объятия ехидной щекоткой.

Каждый сегодня получил свою порцию ласкового человеческого тепла. И так продолжалось бы и далее, если бы не Влад, что появился в самом сердце начавших набухать под эмоциональным порывом историй и радостей.

— Ну где вы ходите, а? — возмутился он. — Все давно готово, смотреть пора, а вы! 

Вовин был человеком очень ветреным по натуре. Поэтому никто не удивился тому, что с подачи Алены он вдруг перекрасил волосы из кипенно-белого в лавандовый, как и тому, что свой кислотный гардероб сменил на более спокойный по цветовой гамме — впрочем, простотой фасонов Влад по-прежнему похвастаться не мог. Однако все эти визуальные метаморфозы никак не повлияли на нутро. Вовин был тем же добродушным и верным парнем, который на первый взгляд ни к чему не относился серьезно. Но — только на первый.

Свою последнюю работу Влад и небезызвестные VoLR Band готовили более полугода. Однако загорелся идеей Вовин почти сразу. «Это будет ваша история», — объявил он, когда вывалил ее разрозненные детали в общем чате под Новый год. Затем следовали долгие приготовления, по большей части секретные. Антон, к своему стыду, в какой-то момент даже успел решить, что Влад взялся за нечто неосуществимое и забросил это, потому что несколько раз отвлекался на другие проекты… Затем он, как это часто бывало, пропал. А затем — появился со словами: «Я закончил, мою работу увидели за границей и позвали на выставку!»

Инсталляция называлась «Точка зрения». Это была многоуровневая панорама, число слоев в которой невозможно было охватить обыкновенным беглым взглядом. Она изображала группу людей — вернее, их черно-белых силуэтов — расположившихся сидя на диване и вокруг него, как на классическом групповом снимке. В качестве референса узнавалось общее фото с какого-то праздника, однако действующие лица были максимально обезличены. Их роль, объем и содержание раскрывались только при более внимательном осмотре. Полуденное солнце выхватывало множество фрагментов, из которых были составлены фигуры и их окружение. Часть являлась простыми фотографиями, подобранными так, чтобы создать нужный тон фона. Можно было подойти ближе, всмотреться — и найти там самих себя и множество незнакомых людей, выдернутых из фотоальбомов, собранных в одно маленькое человечество. Вторая часть представляла собой множество сведенных друг с другом стереоизображений. Из них в основном и были собраны персонажи переднего плана и приближенные к ним детали. Бликуя на полуденном солнце, тени людей переливались сокрытыми внутри них сюжетами: в одной фигуре человек с глухой повязкой на лице снимал ее и открывал глаза; в другой тень девушки, замершей среди безучастной толпы, находила поддержку множества протянутых рук; в тени третьей сменялся узнаваемый мистический сюжет: шут, юродивый неожиданно превращался в мудреца; четвертая хранила тайну о том, как блудница оказывается матерью; пятая сперва и вовсе не походила на человека — это был код защитной программы, но под другим углом появлялся рыцарь, загородивший собой группу людей; шестая и седьмая оставляли позади пошлую клубную жизнь и рюмки с коктейлями, принимая новый символ — семью и дом; восьмой превращал разросшийся во всю душу терновник в цветущий сад; а девятый раскрывал крепко сжатый вначале кулак, протягивая остальным свое сердце.

Искусство — молчаливая исповедальня для души. Каждый проходит путь к нему и его осознанию по-своему; нет единой верной дороги, нет карты или инструкции по раскрытию сердечных мышц. Совсем иной случай, когда ты — очаг, нутро творения. Детище творца. Бравая компания молча смотрела на то, как их маленькие жизни, внезапно перекрутившиеся в крепкий канат, стали истоком для искусного исполнения. Влад наслаждался немым благоговением и ждал, когда кто-нибудь нарушит звонкое безмолвие, но не стерпел, как полагается художнику: 

— Ну? 

— Не знаю, что сказать, — неровным голосом признался Рома, пряча влажные глаза. 

— Главное здесь что-нибудь понять! — строго сказал Влад и пробежался взглядом по главным судьям своего труда. 

— Если смотреть под прямым углом на человека, то это только силуэт. Слепое пятно, — выдохнул Богданов. 

Влад удовлетворенно замолчал, и в этом теплом ощущении собравшиеся провели еще какое-то время. 

— А что ты понял? — полюбопытствовала Алена у Влада. 

— Ну как? Ешь, что дают, но сри кружочками.

Антон, не сдержавшись, издал один булькающий смешок. Потом другой. А потом под общий дружный хохот пришла очередь молодого творца быть погребенным в обожающих, любимых и любящих объятиях близких.


End file.
